Sent From Heaven
by Axl'sAngel90
Summary: After her brother's death Andria DeAngelo is leaving Lake Tahoe in search of a new start. The tragic death of Bella Cullen has torn Cullens apart and left Edward in a constant depression. When they meet can Edward resist killing her? Full Summary Inside!
1. A New Start

After her brother's death Andria DeAngelo is leaving Lake Tahoe, California in search of a new start. The tragic death of Bella Cullen has torn the Cullen family apart and left Edward in a constant depression. He only lives because of Renesmee. When Edward and Andria meet Edward must control his desire to kill her. Can Andria get away from the memory of her brother's tragic accident? Will the Cullens be torn apart forever? Or can Andria save Edward and the Cullens and show them happiness and love again?

Chapter 1 - A New Start

I didn't know which town I was headed for or where I would end up, but I knew I was going north. My bags were packed into my brother's black Ford Explorer. Clothes, books, pictures, knick-knacks, my brother's guns, and everything I had that was mine was loaded into the back of the vehicle. I had two thousand dollars in cash and another seventy-five thousand in the bank account connected to my debit card in my purse. That money was thanks to my brother Travis and my grandparents.

Pain ripped through my chest at the thought of my brother. I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped the back of the Explorer. Travis had given so much to me, and I had not been able to give him anything in return. I ground my teeth together and inhaled sharply. I slowly exhaled and the pain in my chest lessened.

I turned and smiled at Vanessa. She had been Travis' girlfriend and my best friend. She understood my pain and I understood hers. She understood that my pain was much worse. She gave a weak smile and tears began to stream down her face again.

"Do you have to leave, Alexandria?" She asked. "It's only been three weeks." Her beautiful, soft voice was full of sadness. She pushed back her short, curly brown hair with one hand, and wiped her tears with the other.

I hugged her tightly, wishing it was Travis I was hugging. I wished that I was leaving for college and that he wasn't truly gone forever. "I have to Vanessa. I just can't stay here. Travis is gone, and he was my life. He wasn't just my brother; he was my best friend. I just can't stay," I choked out against the growing pain in my chest.

"I understand." Her voice was stronger now. "Travis would be happy you were getting away from your parents. He always talked about getting you away from Tahoe. Good luck." She rubbed my shoulder, something Travis used to do when I was upset. She didn't miss that I had noticed that and quickly dropped her hand to her side.

I kneeled down and stroked my husky- pit bull mix, while my brother's lab placed his head in my lap and let out a soft whine. "Take good care of Mocha and Bear, okay? They both love you anyway, they should be able to adjust without me fairly easily." I kissed Bear on his head and he licked my face, Mocha did the same thing as she pawed at my leg. I wrapped them both in a huge hug and then stood back up.

"Andria, I'll take good care of your dogs. You just have to make sure you come back to see me, okay?" She tried to bat away the tears in her eyes, but they started to fall again.

"I will. I don't know when I'll be back, but you will be the first one I come see." I tried to sound reassuring as I attempted to hold back my own tears.

We hugged one more time and I got in my brother's SUV. It was the second hardest goodbye I had ever had the unfortunate opportunity of saying in my life. The first had been my goodbye to Travis - my brother, my best friend, my saving grace. The tears fell freely down my face as I thought of Travis. The funeral had been beautiful and it was the last goodbye I would ever say to my brother. I wouldn't see my brother again for a long time.

I stopped myself short; I couldn't do this. If I kept thinking about Travis like I was, I would never make it out of Tahoe. I quickly wiped my face with the back of my hand, started the engine, and threw it into drive. I looked back in the rearview mirror at Vanessa and the rising sun. This was definitely the second hardest goodbye. I pulled out of Vanessa's driveway and headed for the interstate.

North sounded like a good direction; a sensible direction. It would be closer to Tahoe than trying to make it to Bath, North Carolina to my grandparents. That would be a three or four day trip from Tahoe, California. Bath was beautiful and it was my home, but I need something new. I needed something away from memories of Travis and my parents for awhile. Maybe one day in a few years I would be able to come back to Tahoe.

Maybe in a few years I could bare the idea that I was alone. That Travis was gone, that he had been… I couldn't even think about it. I couldn't imagine the idea that someone had killed Travis. I shook my head and tried to focus on the road.

My conscience screamed "coward" because I was leaving, but I had to get away. Without my brother by my side, our father's anger would be unleashed on me again. My brother would not be there to prevent it and my mother wouldn't stop him from beating his daughter.

Travis was the only one who had ever stopped him from harming me. I pushed the thoughts out of my head. I could not think of Travis, it would make me cry. It made the pain in my chest worse.

I drove straight through Oregon and made it to Washington by nightfall. I stopped at a small gas station and filled up the vehicle again. I bought a candy bar, chips, and a drink, used the bathroom, and began to look at tourist booklets. I spotted one about a beach named First Beach, and about the La Push Reservation near Forks. It sounded like a nice, small town- quiet. I liked it. I looked at the map and talked to the old man at the register to get clearer directions, and headed for Forks, Washington.

I made it to Forks and drove through the town until I found a small hotel. I pulled in and shut off the SUV. I grabbed my one bag that I had packed as an overnight bag and walked into the lobby and up to the reception desk. The hotel was small, probably built in the late seventies, but it would do until I could find a house.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a white-haired woman asked as she stepped up to the counter. Her voice was soft and high pitched, but her smile was warm and welcoming.

"I need to rent a room for a few days. I'm new in town and haven't found a place to stay yet," I replied.

"Oh! Well, welcome to Forks. There is actually a house for sale or rent on the same road as Dr. Cullen's house."

"Dr. Cullen? I'm sorry, I don't know who you are talking about, ma'am." I really didn't care who I lived near as long as I found a place to stay.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry I forgot you're new to town. Dr. Cullen is one of the main doctors at the hospital. He and his family live on the outskirts of town. You reach the house before you get to the Cullen house."

"Is it a large house?" I asked. I was more intrigued by the house than Dr. Cullen and his family. "The one for sale, I mean."

"No dear. It is a small, two bedroom house. You should go see it tomorrow morning. It's been for sale for a few months now," the woman said.

"Why?" I asked.

"No one likes to live around the Cullens. Dr. Cullen is very nice, but the family is… they tend to keep to themselves."

"Oh, well that's okay. I'll go look at the house tomorrow morning. I guess I'll just rent a room for one night."

"Okay, I'll put you in room two; it's on the right, down the hall to my left. I'll get you some directions for the house. They'll be here at the desk waiting for you in the morning." She paused and turned around, opened a small cabinet and retrieved a small key. "Here you go. Have a good night, sweetie, and welcome to Forks."

"Thanks, and thank you for letting me know about the house."

I walked down to my room and unlocked the door. I flipped on the light and smiled. The room was soft cream color with pale green accents and light oak wood. It was a decent size; an armchair was in the corner along with a lamp. A desk, dresser, television, and bed were also in the room. The bathroom was a decent size, with a shower- tub combination and small vanity. I sat my bag and the floor and flopped down on the bed. I looked at the ceiling and sighed.

My conscience screamed "coward" again. I told myself I wasn't. I was protecting myself from abuse I wouldn't be able to escape, and heartache that would never end. I had not run out of fear, I had left for my own good. I had made the decision to leave my home and start a new life. Vanessa understood and supported me.

Travis had been her whole life since she was a sophomore. I had been a sophomore too; we were on the dance team together, and best friends. Travis was a senior. She'd fallen for him instantly and he fell for her. Travis was my best friend, but Vanessa never cared that Travis always kept me around. She understood, I was abused and mistreated, she saw me as her sister, and her best friend.

I couldn't keep thinking about this. I had to get my mind on something else. I needed to make a list, a plan of what I needed to do to get on my feet here.

I got up from the bed, walked the few short steps to the dresser, slid a pen and pad of paper in front of me, and sat down on the chair. On the top of the page I wrote "Plan For New Start" and the number one below it. I began to think about my plan to start my life here.

First, I would go look at the house. I would then have to find some furniture and dishes; I had enough knick-knacks and things to decorate with, hopefully. Then I would go find a dance studio, and hopefully get a job. I loved to dance - I was good at it and maybe that would help me get my feet on the ground here. I finished my list and got back into the bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up around seven thirty. I took a hot shower and got dressed. I dried my hair and cleaned up after myself. I picked up my bag, scanning the room once more to make sure I hadn't somehow managed to forget something, and left the room. The old woman was still at the counter this morning. She handed me the directions, written on a yellow piece of paper, with a warm smile on her face. I thanked her and told hergoodbye.

I got in my car and drove to the house. I turned off the main road and onto a small back road. The wooded and winding path finally lead to a gravel driveway where a small, light blue house with dark blue shutters sat in the middle of a field. I turned down the driveway and parked next to the car that was already there. The realtor walked up to me and smiled.

"Hello, are you interested in the house? Mrs. Waters, the owner of the hotel, told me I should be here today." The blonde haired woman wearing a pale, purple pant suit spoke as she walked up to me. She was very bubbly and friendly. She held out her hand, "I'm Brandi Saleh. I'll go ahead and show you the house if you would like."

"Sure, I'm Andria DeAngelo. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Saleh," I said, as I noticed her wedding ring. She smiled and we walked towards the house.

"You seem mighty young to be looking for a house all by yourself," she said as she glanced at me.

I knew she was going to be skeptical about this. "Mrs. Saleh, I'm seventeen years old, but I promise, I'm not a runaway, my parents aren't going to come looking for me, and you won't get in trouble for selling me a house. I swear. I really am looking for a place to stay. I turn eighteen in September."

She smiled warmly at me and then nodded her head as we walked up the steps. Then she started to tour of the house.

"The house was built in the early eighties. The front porch wraps around the right side of the house and has a side door that opens from the master bedroom." She opened the front door, which was the same color as the shutters, and we stepped into an open foyer and living room. The living room drifted into the kitchen. We walked to the hall and into the master bedroom. It was large and open, with French doors on the right of the room opening to the porch, like she said. We walked up the stairs to the second bedroom, which was the entire second floor. We walked back downstairs as she rambled on about the house, its previous owner and finally asked if I liked the house.

"Yes, I do. I like it a lot. How much is it being sold for?" I asked as we walked back out onto the front porch.

"Well the house has been on the market for some time," she said. "The owners originally listed it at seventy-five thousand, but they said they would accept sixty-nine thousand." She said.

I thought about it, staring off into the woods. The house was small; the whole second floor was the second bedroom. The main floor had a living room, kitchen, bedroom, and one and a half bathrooms. It was small, but I liked it.

I sighed; Travis would be proud. "Okay, I'll take it. Can we go to the bank so I can withdraw the money to pay you?"

She gave me a funny look. "Are you paying a payment?"

"No ma'am, I'm paying in full. My grandparents made sure I would be able to stand on my own two feet when the time came. I'm going to pay for the house in full so I can be sure I have a place of my own."

She smiled. "Well as long as you're happy with the home."She paused. She seemed skeptical, but also eager to finally sell the house.

"Mrs. Saleh, I promise that I'm not trying to fool you. I have the money and I really do want the house."

She smiled and nodded. "Let's go back to town to my office. You can stop at the bank on the way. We will fix the paperwork and get you all set up."

"Thank you Mrs. Saleh." I smiled back at her. I could scratch number one from my list.

We drove to town. I stopped at the bank to make sure I was cleared to write a check for sixty-nine thousand dollars, and then met her at her office by eleven. We worked on the paperwork and the payment, which I handed to her in full. She immediately put the check into an envelope and into the safe behind her desk. We finalized the paperwork and I signed the deed to my new home.

At three, I left Mrs. Saleh's office and drove back to my house. I unpacked my two suitcases, duffle bag, and travel bag of clothes. Then I grabbed my brother's guns, leaving the heavy cabinet in the back, and set them inside, along with the bullets for each. Then I went back and grabbed the four large boxes of stuff to put in my house. I had no idea how Vanessa and I had managed to fit all of my stuff into the SUV but we'd accomplished it and now I was a resident of Forks, Washington. I moved my clothes into the bedroom and set them against the wall.

I looked at one box and pushed it over to the middle of the living room. I opened the box and started to unpack what I had brought with me. I pulled out the picture frames of me and my brother, friends, some landscapes of North Carolina and Tahoe, and dance pictures.

I placed them in a pile on the kitchen counter. There were at least fifteen large pictures and more than twenty smaller ones, plus five photo albums. I then pulled out the stacks of books I had brought with me and the book ends to hold them up. I sat them next to the albums on the counter. Finally I pulled out my yearbooks from middle and high school.

The second box had my lamps, vases, and my decorative crystal and cut glass dishes and bowls that Vanessa and I had found at a yard sale. I set them on the counter also. I pulled out small knickknacks and some little trinkets and placed them on the counter.

The third box held most of my dance things - shoes, tights, and tapes and DVDs of my performances. I left everything in that box and moved it into the spare bedroom. The last box was smaller than the others, but still came up almost to my waist. I opened it and looked at my movie and CD collection. I decided to unpack those when I actually had a place to put them.

I found a pen and pad in my travel bag and sat down on the floor against the wall. I stared around the living room and thought about what I would need to furnish the house the way I wanted it. I went upstairs. I figured I could make this my dance studio; the room was the size of the kitchen, bedroom, and living room downstairs combined. I would eventually buy the material to put up mirrors and a barre on one wall, and a desk and CD rack for the other wall.

I went back downstairs and looked at my phone. It was three-thirty in the afternoon. I plugged the refrigerator into the wall, grabbed my purse, and decided to head to the antique store I had seen on my way in. I made it to the store at 3:45. I walked in and began to look around the building.

I found a coffee and end table for the living room, a four-poster bed and two matching night tables, a coat rack, stools, a breakfast table and chairs, and a chaise lounge. The man behind the counter smiled at me.

"You're going to need some help moving all of this stuff, ma'am," he said.

"Yes sir, I just moved here."

"Well, welcome to Forks. I'll have all of your things brought to your house tomorrow morning."

"Thank you so much, that would be wonderful." I smiled and handed him a one hundred dollar bill.

He looked at it and then back at me and tried to hand it back to me. "I can't take this from you."

"Yes, you can. I'm okay, I promise. I can't let you deliver all that for free," I said, and then started to walk out of the store.

He thanked me as I stepped out of the door. I got in the Explorer and headed to the grocery store. It took me an hour and a half at the store before I finally made it back to my new home. I unloaded my groceries and decided I would go to Seattle tomorrow to find everything else I needed for the house.

For Washington, the weather had been rather pleasant. Sunny, warm, no rain. The forecast was the same until tomorrow night, so I decided I would sleep on the porch swing. I searched around for two small blankets and my travel pillow, grabbed my book, and went outside on the porch.

I laid the first blanket over the white wicker swing and put the pillow against the arm rest. I laid down and began to read Judith McNaught's, _A Kingdom of Dreams_, for the third time.

I woke up to the sound of a truck coming down the driveway. I jumped up, ran a hand through my hair, and straightened my clothes. Then I reached down and picked the book off the ground. The man from the shop opened the driver door. A younger man stepped out of the passenger side. I met them at the front steps.

"Goodmorning miss, I didn't fully introduce myself yesterday. I'm Daniel Ashburn, the owner of the store." I shook his hand. "And this is Jacob Black, he volunteered to help me this morning."

"It's nice to meet you Jacob, I'm Alexandria DeAngelo, Andria for short." I shook his hand too, it was burning up. I froze, unable let go. I looked up into his eyes, he held my gaze, smiled, and released my hand as he spoke. He was huge, easily six foot four or taller with broad shoulders.

"It's nice to meet you too." His words shook me out of my daze.

"Um.. well I'll go ahead and point out where I would like things, and if you could just put them in the room."

They nodded and began to unload the truck.

"Looks like you still have some things to find," Jacob said when they had finished unloading the truck.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to Seattle today."

"Be careful up there by yourself," he said, the warning tone in his voice all too serious.

"I'll be okay, I can take care of myself, but thank you for your concern Jacob," I said

"Well, we will let you go ahead and get ready to go to Seattle," Mr. Ashburn said. I thanked them again.

Jacob was almost to the truck when I called out his name.

"Jacob?" He turned and looked at me. "Is there any possible way you could come back later this afternoon and help me unload the mattress I plan on getting today?"

He smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll come by around six. Will you be back by then?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks again, Jacob," I said, smiling, and watched them drive down the driveway. I turned back into the house and showered, gathered my stuff together, and headed for Seattle.


	2. Gone Forever

Chapter 2 – Gone Forever

**Edward's POV:**

I sat on the couch, twisting my wedding band around my finger, as Alice flitted around the room. Jasper was somewhere away from me so he would not have to feel my grief. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett had gone hunting. Renesmee was asleep in a chair, waiting for Jacob to return from wherever he was, and Bella - my beautiful, precious Bella - was gone. I felt the stab of pain in my dead heart as I thought of my beautiful wife.

It had been a horrible accident when she was taken from me two years ago. We had been hunting, Bella and I, and Emmett and Rosalie, when we encountered a group of five vampires that had been traveling in the area. They were a vicious group of nomads that had banded together to hunt. They had thought we were there to take over their hunting area.

Bella had immediately shielded us, but they realized what was going on and went straight for her. She did her best to defend herself; we had all tried to defend her.

Her screams of agony had thrown me into a blind rage. I had killed three of them before Emmett had a chance to wrap his arms around me. Rosalie took care of the other two, but it was too late. Bella had been killed because she protected her family; the nomads had thrown her pieces into the fire left behind from the humans they had killed.

Every one of us had been thrown for a loop, but no one more than Alice, Renesmee, Jacob, and I. Renesmee was the only reason I had not gone back to Italy, to the Volturi. She was the only piece of Bella left; she was my world now. I glanced quickly at my sleeping daughter. She had grown up to look almost exactly like her mother, with subtle hints of my features.

Bella had only been a vampire for three years before the attack. The attack was still the most vivid memory, or nightmare, in my mind and it had torn our family apart. Jasper and Alice didn't live in the house any more, but had built their own in the woods away from my constant anger and depression. Carlisle worked all the time, or was with Esme in their own room. Emmett tried to be happy, but it was hard. Rosalie hated me, it was that simple. She blamed the destruction of our family on me and my own selfishness.

Renesmee had Jacob, and that made it easier for her, but she missed Bella. She missed her mother terribly, and that tore me apart. She tried not to think about it because she knew I could hear her, but she would slip sometimes.

Jacob could only hate me so much. He loved Renesmee and wanted to make her happy, so he tolerated my unhappiness in order to be near her.

My head snapped to the door as Jacob came through. I had been so lost in my thoughts of Bella that I had not even heard his thoughts. It was not uncommon though; with Bella gone I rarely thought of anything but her and paid no mind to anyone else.

I stayed here in this chair until my thirst was unbearable and dangerous. I would hunt and then return to this chair and think about my Bella. It was all I had left, my thoughts of her, my memories of our times together.

"You have a new neighbor in the old house," Jacob said.

Alice stopped abruptly and then turned to me. "Edward…" she started. I saw her thoughts, her vision, a blurry image of the girl. I cut her off.

"No, not again. Never again. Ever Alice." Alice's thoughts drifted to me, seeing me happy once again, smiling again, living again, instead of the small effort I put on now put into existing for my daughter, and only for my daughter.

Renesmee woke up at my voice. "Never again what?" she asked as she stretched her arms above her head smiling at Jacob.

"We have a new neighbor!" Alice chirped excitedly, ignoring me as usual, and then turned to Jacob. "How 'new' is she?"

"She isn't from around here, she has an extremely southern accent. She just moved here by herself. She didn't say why," Jacob said. I rolled my eyes. She moved by herself, great, one single girl living next to a family of vampires. I couldn't have cared less. I wish they would all leave so I could be alone with my thoughts, with my Bella.

Alice's voice rang in my head, _perfect_. "No, Alice, that makes it even more dangerous, for her," I said to her with a growl.

"Let's go meet her!" Renesmee said as she jumped up from the chair.

"No" I said but I was bombarded with my daughter's pleas and Alice's urging in my head. I reluctantly followed Renesmee, Alice, and Jacob out the door a few minutes later so I would not have an argument with Alice. We passed Jasper on the way out, and Alice asked him to join us.

He was shocked and angry because we were going to see this girl. Jasper stayed rooted to the spot. He had no intention of involving another human in our family. I couldn't agree with him more.

We had walked through the woods between our property and hers and now what had been faint music was loud and clear. We reached the edge of the woods and stopped. I searched for a new thought, a new voice. It was there, soft and sweet.

My eyes immediately found the girl dancing in the field. Her thoughts drifted from dance move to dance move as she weaved a routine in her head and let her body move in rhythm with the instrumental music.

"She's really pretty," Renesmee said softly. Alice agreed.

I watched the girl leap into the air, as if she could fly, her arms and legs stretched out, and then land with a soft thud on the ball of her foot.

"Wow," Jacob said. I couldn't have agreed more; her dancing ability was remarkable, but that was where my fascination with her ended. Still, I couldn't help but study her. I was drawn in by her graceful movements.

I watched her more closely. Her frame was petite, graceful. Her brown hair was not one shade but a mixture of shades of brown with soft touches of blonde. Her skin was blemish free and softly tanned. I caught a glimpse of her face as she turned her body towards us, the setting sun shining down on her. She was stunning.

Her eyes were a pale grey blue, rimmed with long, dark brown eyelashes. Her nose was petite, her cheekbones were softly defined, and her lips were a soft pale pink. I smiled as I noticed the freckles that splayed across her nose and cheeks.

The wind blew her gorgeous hair around and sent her delicious scent straight toward me.

"Oh god, she smells good." Alice said.

I had no words. I didn't move, I didn't breathe again. I felt the flames of desire burning to be released. I hadn't hunted in weeks, but that wouldn't have mattered. It was like being hit with a wrecking ball. My humanity lay in pieces around me as I stared at the girl. This was worse than the day I had first met Bella in Biology. The monster inside me that had been suppressed for so long gave a wicked smile, fighting its way to the surface. I tensed; venom flooded my mouth. I ran the opposite direction from the girl.

I could not kill her, I could not. I was better than that. I was not a monster. Bella would be disappointed in me if I killed her. I could hear the others running close behind me as I ran into the house.

Esme stood up, back from their hunting trip. "Edward, what is the matter?" Her voice was filled with panic.

"Alice… that girl… too much," I said breathing in the sweet, clean air, feeling the flames lessen, though they still lingered.

Alice walked in. "Edward she wasn't that bad, she's only a little more fragrant than Bella…" Alice's voice trailed off as she realized the words she had spoken. "She's like Bella to you isn't she?" she asked as she approached me slowly.

I turned to her. "She's ten times worse than Bella's scent ever was, Alice. I could have killed her right there. It only would have taken one second, maybe less. She never would have seen me. You would have never seen it coming." Anger filled me and venom flooded my mouth as I thought of the girl.

"Edward, what does this mean?" Carlisle asked. '_If she is like Bella…' _he added in his thoughts.

"It means nothing. I will stay away from the girl. I will not put her in danger. I will not end her life."

Renesmee looked at me. "Why stay away, Daddy? She is alone, she doesn't know anyone. Mama wouldn't want you to stay alone." I smiled weakly at my daughter.

"It's not that easy Nessie. When your mother was human her blood smelled so good. This girl is even worse. I cannot put myself in her life." She closed her eyes and bent her head for a moment before opening them and offering me a weak smile.

"You could try," she added hopefully.

I shook my head. There was no trying, I didn't want to try. I wanted Bella or death, nothing else, no one else. Renesmee nodded and walked up the stairs. Her thoughts were of her mother and wishes for my happiness.

Alice frowned. "Edward, earlier I didn't see her as one of us, just with us. We don't know if she will want to change or if she will run the opposite way screaming, but she is here and you know she is here. You can't stay away forever."

"Yes I can," I growled.

"You saw her?" Carlisle asked Alice, ignoring me.

"Yes, I saw her here with Edward. She was human though, but she was here, and she said she wasn't afraid to die. Well, she screamed it, actually."

I let out a sarcastic laugh. "The last thing I need is for her to not be afraid of me."

"We will take this day by day. The girl may not stay around…" Carlisle began, but was promptly cut off by Jacob.

"I was told she paid for the house in full. She owns it and everything in it," he said gravely, knowing it wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"Does she have a name or does she just go by 'girl'?" Rosalie asked, frustrated. I hadn't noticed Rose or Emmett, but that wasn't unusual these days. Rosalie was angry, which was also normal, and she didn't want this girl to be a part of our family. She didn't want me to have anything to do with the girl, which was fine by me.

"Her name is Alexandria DeAngelo, but I think she prefers Andria; that's what she told me to call her." Jacob said.

Alexandria, that was a pretty name. Oh Christ, now I knew her name. I not only had a face but a name to put with it. Thinking of her scent made my throat burn with desire.

"I need to go hunting. Alice, Jasper, why don't you go with me, to keep me from going to her." It was the first time I had offered for anyone to go hunting with me.

Jasper understood that I needed help; without his emotional assistance I would follow Alexandria's scent straight to her, and I wouldn't stop. He nodded and took Alice's hand as we left.

We hunted through the night, traveling up through Canada before I was able to satiate my thirst. I felt full, but as we ran back to Forks, my mind drifted to Alexandria and I felt the burn in my throat.

Jasper tried to help, and my thirst lessoned a little bit. We made it back to the house at sunrise and Alice went off to find Esme.

I looked at Jasper. "She's planning something. She's hiding her thoughts from me," I mumbled.

"I have no idea what she is thinking, Edward. You know Alice, she will do what she wants. If she chooses to befriend this girl, you know you can't stop her." He sighed. He was trying to choose his words carefully.

'_Don't take this the wrong way Edward.'_ "You deserve happiness, but for the sake of our family, stay away from this girl. I've tried to deal with everyone's emotions as best I can, but I cannot handle your depression and Rosalie's constant anger. Stay away from the human; it's what is best for all of us."

"_It's what is best for you," _he added and then walked back to the woods. He wouldn't come in the house; Rosalie was inside and I would be too. It was too much for him. I turned and went inside.

I found Alice, Esme, and Renesmee in the kitchen, cooking. They were planning on going to see the girl. Esme wanted to see her. They were cooking food to take to her this afternoon.

"Alice," I warned. "Don't do this."

"Don't you dare try and stop me," she said as she came to stand in front of me. "I miss Bella too, Edward, but I want a friend. Alexandria could be a friend, she doesn't have to be anything to you."

"_But she could be," _Alice added staring at me, willing me to say something back.

"Befriend her Alice, but don't bring her around here," I growled.

"Edward's right, Alice. We don't need another human around here. We don't need another accident." Rosalie bit out in anger as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Rose," Esme warned as she cut up pieces of chicken.

"All I am saying is, don't you think one time was enough, Alice? Should Edward really try again with this girl, that he thinks is more potent than Bella's scent? We all know how hard it was for him last time and how hard it was for Jasper. Do you really want to push them again, Alice?"

"Stop being selfish Rosalie, Edward deserves to be happy again. All we can do is try," Alice said.

"What if he kills her? What then, Alice?" Rosalie asked.

Alice glared at her and then turned her attention back to cooking. _"It could work." _I shook my head. _"Don't you shake your head at me, Edward Cullen, it could!"_

Esme smiled at me and then looked at Rosalie. She wanted to change Rosalie's opinion of the situation. "Why don't you come with us Rosalie? Come meet her for yourself and then you can give your opinion on what should happen from here on."

Rosalie grimaced; she knew Esme was right. Rosalie didn't know the gir;, she knew she didn't want her to be a part of the family, but she had no clue how the girl looked or smelled.

"Fine," she said, "I'll be in the garage." She stormed off.

"_I'm going to see her for Esme, Edward, but my opinion won't change."_

I sighed. Rosalie would never change her opinion. She had become friends with Bella when they had bonded over Nessie. As much as Rosalie didn't want to admit it, she missed Bella too. She didn't want me to find someone else because she knew they would never compare to Bella.

The tears that couldn't fall pricked at the back of my eyes and I left the kitchen to go sit in my chair. Renesmee followed me.

"Dad?" she said softly as she came to stand in front of me.

"I know that everyone else thinks this is a bad idea, but I think you should try. Mama would want you to be happy, you know that. This isn't happy, Dad, this is scary." She gestured to me and my chair. "You sit here and think about Mom, and that's ok, I think about her too, but that is all you do."

She touched my cheek, showing me myself from her eyes and then showing me Bella, golden eyed and smiling. "She would be very disappointed to know that you have been like this for so long. She would have hated that her absence has torn her family apart. Maybe Alexandria can help fix it, maybe she can't, but you will never know unless you try, Dad."

"You are wise beyond your years, Nessie, but I still think it is a bad idea for us to involve ourselves in the girl's life."

Renesmee's hand dropped to her side and she walked away. _"He just won't see. He won't see past the pain. I tried." _ I looked out the window and thought of Bella and of Nessie, and of how much I was letting my daughter down. I was letting Bella's daughter down, but I just could not go through it again. I could not love again.

No one would ever take Bella's place. I couldn't love someone the way I loved Bella.

Two hours later, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie left to go see Alexandria. Jacob had come over shortly after my talk with Nessie and she had decided to stay here with Jacob.

I hated their age difference, but he had imprinted. I couldn't stop his feelings for Renesmee. When she was little, it had only been a friendship and Jacob was her playmate. Now that she was older, almost fully grown, he was more. She loved him and he loved her. Jacob had kept her happy, something I was unable to do, just as he had kept Bella alive so many years ago. I could not hate him for being in love with Bella then and I could not hate him now for loving Nessie.

I may be damned to eternal misery but my daughter was happy. I wouldn't ruin that for her by telling Jacob his presence made me think of what kind of life Bella could have had and that I wished he would leave. I wouldn't tell him to leave because he had been there for my daughter when I hadn't.

He was still here for her, and I was still in my chair, thinking of Bella. I would always be in this chair thinking of Bella because no other human would be able to touch me the way that Bella had.


	3. Suprise Visit

Note: I realize I did not thank my beta's or add a disclaimer in the last two chapters so here they are.

Thanks to Project Team Beta and my two betas for this chapter, McGee42 and nowforruin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight, it is all Stephanie Meyers. I just get joy from playing with her characters.

Chapter 3 – Surprise Visit

Andria's POV:

The rest of the furniture I had found in Seattle had arrived at nine and now I was hanging my pictures and knickknacks. I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it, leaving the black and white picture of my pointe shoes on the couch. Three women were standing at the door. The first thing I noticed was that they were all remarkably beautiful. The woman on the left spoke first.

"Hello, I'm Esme Cullen. These are my daughters, Rosalie and Alice." She motioned to the blonde and then the brunette. "We heard you moved in and decided to come welcome you to Forks." Her voice was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to her face.

"Well, thank you, um… I'm still trying to get everything organized, but you are welcome to come in," I said stepping to the side. "I'm sorry for the mess."

The small brunette named Alice handed me the casserole dish.

"It's a cheesy chicken macaroni casserole. All you have to do is warm it back up." Her smile was warm and sweet.

"Thank you very much." I took the casserole and put it in the fridge. Alice seemed overly eager to meet me; maybe it was just her personality.

"Did you take these pictures yourself?" Mrs. Cullen asked, gesturing to the picture on the left wall of the living room.

"Yes, that one was my grandparents' house in Bath, North Carolina." She looked at the pictures on the couch. "That one my friend took of me while I was dancing," I said, pointing to my pointe shoes as Mrs. Cullen admired the picture.

"They're beautiful," Mrs. Cullen said.

"How long have you been dancing?" the blonde asked with mild curiosity. She looked bored as she studied my house from her position by the front door.

"I started when I was three, so fifteen years." I kept my voice light, ignoring the blonde.

"Wow, that's a long time. Do you plan to continue?" Alice asked.

"I would like to be a dance teacher. My dream is to dance on Broadway, just once."

Mrs. Cullen smiled at me. "Well, we need to be going now. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," I said, as we walked onto the front porch.

"It was very nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen, Alice, Rosalie."

"The three women smiled, but only Alice and Mrs. Cullen looked like they meant it."

"You too, Alexandria," Alice said, as they turned and walked to the shiny black Mercedes.

I shut the door behind me and leaned against it. I had not dared to ask, for fear of being rude, but their eyes bewildered me. They were all amber gold, and Esme didn't look old enough to have children Alice and Rosalie's age. The three women had been calm.

While Mrs. Cullen and Alice were more relaxed,the blonde, Rosalie, acted like she was very uncomfortable and wished to be anywhere but my home. Then it hit me, _'You too, Alexandria.'_ I had never told them my name. Alice Cullen said my name. There was no way Alice Cullen could have known my name, I must have told her and didn't remember_._ I shook my head and pushed the thought out of my mind, turning back to the task at hand, decorating my empty house.

**Edward's POV:**

Alice danced into the room with a smile on her face; Esme and Rosalie followed her.

"How could she be so oblivious?" Rosalie questioned, as she sat down on the couch between Emmett and Carlisle.

"She wasn't; she saw our eyes. She just isn't afraid," Alice said.

I saw Esme's thoughts of the beautiful girl. Alice met my questioning eyes.

"Andria not only is a dancer, but she takes pictures too," Alice chirped.

"Oh, and her pictures are so beautiful, Carlisle. She has this picture of her grandparents' home in North Carolina. It's beautiful; there is a lake with a dock… I'd love to see it in person," Esme said.

Esme thoughts, mixed with Alice's delight at meeting her enraged me. I snapped. "Why did you even go over there? Are you trying to get her killed? It's harder to resist her; do you not understand what she is? Her fragrance is so much worse than Bella's scent. From one hundred feet away I wanted to kill her; I could smell her as if she was dancing inches from me," I yelled at Alice.

"Edward…" Carlisle spoke my name calmly then let his thoughts trail. _'What if she's the one, forever?'_

"No, Carlisle, no. I will not do that to her life."

The conversation ended and the day went on. My family came and went in and out of the house, but I remained in my chair, thinking of my Bella.

Every once in a while, Renesmee would come and stand close to me trying to think of something to say. I could hear her thoughts, and she knew this, but she wanted to voice her opinion. When she couldn't find the right thing to say, she would walk away.

I understood her concern, and her love for me, but it made no difference. No one would bring Bella back. No one could replace her.

The days went by, and it quickly became late October, with no signs of Andria being interested in, or suspicious, of my family. The morning had been dull for a Saturday and now at midday, it wasn't any different.

"She's on her way here," Alice said, as she ran down the stairs.

"What?" I asked in shock, half rising from my chair.

"Alexandria is on her way here!" Alice repeated.

"No…" I shook my head. "She is here." I felt the burn again, the monster smiled; Jasper, who had decided to test being inside the house today, gave me an understanding look, feeling my desire. He excused himself from the room, and I heard him make his retreat into the garage.

'You'll be okay, Edward," Alice said, as the girl knocked on the door. Alice answered it. I braced myself against the chair, planting my feet firmly on the floor and willing myself to remain seated.

"Hi! Come on in!" Alice stepped back, and Alexandria walked in, carrying a large flat package and the dish Esme brought her on top.

"I brought your mother something," she said to Alice, and, as if on cue, Esme and Carlisle walked in from the kitchen.

Alice took the dish, and Alexandria stepped to Esme and handed her the package. I could hear her thoughts; she was not nervous for her safety, but instead she was concerned if Esme would like the pictures she brought her. Esme unwrapped the brown paper and revealed two canvases.

Esme gasped. "Oh, Alexandria! They are beautiful! Carlisle, this is the picture!"

"The other one was my parents' house at Lake Tahoe when it snowed a few Christmases ago." Her voice was soft, sweet, intoxicating. "You seemed to like them so much I had a place in Port Angeles recreate them for you."

"Thank you I know just where I'm going to put them." Esme set the pictures on one end of the couch. "Let me introduce you to the rest of my family. This is my husband, Carlisle. You've met Alice. Jasper is her boyfriend, and he's not here right now. The big one with Rosalie is Emmett, and that is Edward."

She turned around to look at me. I fought the urge to kill her and instead gave a tight smile. She smiled back, making her stormy blue eyes light up. "Hello, it's nice to meet you," she said to everyone, even though her blue eyes were locked with my amber ones. I wondered if they had turned black with thirst.

Her eyes flickered to my wedding band and then back to my eyes. She smiled again and turned away. I stared at the back of her head. I had never seen eyes like hers. Bella's chocolate ones were beautiful, but Alexandria's were breathtakingly stunning.

Jacob and Renesmee walked in from the kitchen and stopped when they saw Alexandria. She looked at Renesmee then back at me, wonder in her eyes. Her thoughts were racing, she looked at me, then her mind went blank. I wondered if my family saw the shock I could feel on my features. She looked at Jacob and smiled.

"Hello, Jacob." Her sweet voice greeted a familiar face.

"Hi, Andria. It's nice to see you again, alive and well after your trip to Seattle." I looked at Carlisle; he knew just as well as I did that Jacob was referring to the newborns that had been in Seattle a few years ago.

"You, too." She smiled again.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee, Edward's niece," Nessie said, stepping toward Alexandria,smiling.

"That's a very pretty name, very unique," Andria said to her.

"Thank you, my mom came up with it," Renesmee stated proudly.

"Then that makes it even more special."

Andria had questions in her eyes. She wasn't unintelligent; she knew there was something strange about my family. I strained to hear her thoughts, but there was nothing there. Her thoughts had just simply stopped, as if she had gone brain dead. She puzzled me, just as Bella had, and it drew me to her, made me want to grow closer to her, but that wasn't an option.

So I focused on listening to her blank mind, willing it to open again. I grew more and more frustrated as she continued to talk to everyone and her mind stayed blank. I heard her intoxicating voice answer Carlisle's question about her dance competitions, and in a flash I heard her thoughts; the remembrance of her costumes, music, routine, everything.

"The judges told me they had never seen a twelve-year-old girl dance with the talent and skill of a seventeen-year-old," she said, her voice full of pride in her talent.

"I'm sure your parents were very proud of you," Carlisle said, smiling at her.

Immediately, her mind went blank, no thought, no trail, no reason, just blank. Her voice was softer, more cautious of her words. "Yeah, they were." She paused then smiled at Esme and Carlisle.

"I should be going," she said timidly.

"Okay. Thank you so much for my pictures; you shouldn't have done that. They really are beautiful."

"You're welcome. You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Cullen," she smiled, and Esme smiled back. She said goodbye to everyone else and walked out the door Alice held open with a smile, her mind still blank.

I stood up. "That girl is infuriating!"

"Why? She's a sweetheart," Esme said.

"When Renesmee came into the room, she looked at her then at me, and her mind went blank. Every thought she had stopped when she noticed how we look alike. Her thoughts came flooding back when you asked about her dancing. Then you told her that her parents would be proud of her and boom! Nothing; no thought again! Her mind went completely blank."

"What does this mean, Carlisle?" Esme asked

"It could be that she might be like Bella though she might not be. This could all be just a random occurrence and not mean anything," Carlisle said.

Emmett laughed "Yeah, but did you see those eyes?"

"Yeah, so what? They're blue," Rosalie chirped in, aggravated the conversation was about Alexandria, especially that Emmett was commenting about her.

"No; they were a stormy blue, but they were bright," Alice said, defending Alexandria. Alice's thoughts drifted.

"Alice! Keep your thoughts to yourself. It's not going to happen! I will not change her! I will not ruin a perfect human life, and make her live like this. We were lucky to be able to stay in Forks. If something happens to her we _will_ have to leave. We cannot cover this up forever."

"What are you seeing this time, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"It doesn't matter, Carlisle," I snapped.

Alice ignored me and turned to Carlisle. "I saw her dancing in the rain outside our house," Alice paused, then looked at me. "She was one of us."

I snarled, "It won't happen again. Ever! Get the idea out of your head, Alice."

She turned to me in a flash and pointed her finger at me. "What happened to Bella was an accident, an accident, Edward! Bella was not harmed by you. She loved you. Why do you act like Alexandria is the plague? Alexandria is obviously alone. Why not give her a family too, Edward?"

I glared at Alice, furious beyond reason. Why couldn't she see that I was still hurt? Jasper knew how I was feeling, but he did not try and help. He knew I didn't want it. "Alice, I miss Bella every day of my life. My daughter is the only reason I have not gone back to Italy. I cannot, will not, love Alexandria and then lose her. Alexandria is beautiful, but I will not do this again!"

Alice hung her head, and then looked back up at me. Her eyes were filled with sadness; if she could cry she would. _"She was going to be my friend." _She shook her head at me, and flew up the stairs.

Jasper sighed, and looked at me. He understood, but he hated to see Alice upset. He clapped my shoulder then went after Alice.

"Edward," Carlisle said slowly. "Maybe things would be different this time. Nothing ever happens the same way."

I shook my head. Rosalie, waiting patiently to speak her mind, finally let it flow out. "No, Carlisle, Edward is being smart for once. He is finally thinking about the rest of the family, instead of just himself. If he did this again, and it ended badly, what would it look like for the rest of us?" Her venom disappeared, and she showed a brief view of her sensitive side.

"We were all hurt to lose Bella, Edward. Maybe not as much as you or Alice, but she meant something to everyone. She was part of this family. You are making the right decision staying away from that girl."

I looked out the window and heard Jacob thinking, _"Alexandria's a lot like Bella, except for the clumsiness, and eyes, and looks, and family… Okay, so maybe she isn't like Bella. God, I miss her. I know Renesmee misses her. This has to be hard for Edward. She must smell better than Bella ever did."_

"Jacob, keep your thoughts to yourself." He shook his head, looked at Renesmee, and they left to go running.

The only ones left were Carlisle and Esme. Esme was unsure what to say or do. Her thoughts drifted from telling me to trust my heart, or to leave things be and let them run their course.

Carlisle, on the other hand, felt like Alice was right. He always believed I deserved happiness, and even after Bella's death, he still believed I deserved happiness. He thought I could find it with Alexandria. He _wanted_ me to find it with Alexandria.

His eyes met mine. _"Maybe? Give it a try?"_

"No, Carlisle. I just cannot do it again. I loved Bella with my whole being. I still love her."

"That doesn't mean you could not love someone else just as much, son."

He left it at that and went to his office; he tried not to think of anything that would upset me. I could not meet Esme's eyes. She had gained a daughter and also lost her, but I knew above all she wanted me to be happy, again.

She came up to me and hugged me. "You will do the right thing, whatever it may be, Edward. You will do what is right for you. Don't let Rosalie effect your decision. It does not matter what we think or feel, what matters is how you feel for her."

"Esme, it's nothing more than a burning desire to kill her."

She closed her eyes and sighed. _"He's going to leave again." _Her thoughts were full of sorrow.

"No, Esme, I'm not going to leave this time. I'm going to stay and face it. I will just have to stay away from her."

"Ok, Edward, but you do deserve happiness, again. I hope you find it." She walked away, up to Carlisle.

I sat back down in my chair. Could Carlisle be right? Could someone, could I, love another? No, it wasn't possible. I leaned my head back against the chair.

"I miss you, my Bella."


	4. Close

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight, Stephanie Meyer is the owner, author, and creator of all things Twilight. I am just the fan who likes to play with her characters.

Thanks to my beta's from Project Team Beta for catching my mistakes and helping my story flow better. Thanks, rodeomom_95 and AFWife!

Chapter 4 – Close

**Andria's POV:**

October turned into November and I grew more accustomed to Forks. I wasn't in love with it, but I enjoyed it. The rain was calming. Jacob had become a close friend.

In early October, after meeting the entire Cullen family except Jasper, Jacob had invited me down to La Push with his friends. They were nice but they seemed to hide something. I had asked Jacob about it; he said it was a strange Indian legend I wouldn't understand.

Jacob came around at least four times a week because Renesmee was in school; her senior year. He said he was just checking up on me, but I didn't mind. It was nice to know someone cared.

He talked about Renesmee, I could tell he really cared about her- probably loved her- but it didn't matter. I didn't see Jacob that way. He had come over yesterday and said he had plans with Renesmee for the weekend, but that he would see me Monday mid-afternoon. We were going to go hiking.

A soft early snow had fallen overnight and made me want to go explore the beautiful snow covered woods. I grabbed the shotgun from the gun cabinet and loaded it, in case I ran into any wild animals. I put the safety on and headed out the door with my camera and gun.

I had walked a fairly long way, taking pictures and exploring, when I began to feel uneasy. I wasn't afraid nor did I think there was anything out there in the woods, but I kept feeling like something was following me.

I undid the safety on the gun and continued to walk. I reached a small clearing and knew I had made a mistake. Not ten feet in front of me was a large, skinny wolf, covered in blood, his fresh kill lying in front of him. I stopped dead in my tracks. The sight of the deer made my stomach twist in disgust, but I was too afraid of the wolf to actually be nauseous.

His head snapped up, a low snarl rumbled in his throat, his teeth showing. I slowly began to back up. He was thin and angry, and I had approached him and his meal.

I raised the gun as he lunged. Something from the side knocked me down and back away from the wolf. My eyes focused on another wolf. This one was reddish brown and even larger, much larger, and it was defending me. The wolf that had knocked me down threw the wolf through the forest.

I watched it hit the ground with a whimper and then run off farther into the forest. Then the red-brown wolf turned on me. I raised my gun ready to shoot. It lunged quickly and knocked the gun out of my hands as I fired, the shot hit a tree.

The wolf began to shake and turned into a form I recognized, Jacob. He quickly covered himself and then helped me up.

"I'm dreaming, I haven't woken up yet. This isn't real; I'm still in bed," I said, staring at him. My whole body was shaking.

"Andria, it's real. I told you that you didn't want to know the Indian legend. We are shape shifters," He said it like it was a normal everyday thing.

"We?"

"Sam, Quill, Leah, Seth, me… almost every one of the younger generation males you met at La Push." I stared at him, I didn't know whether to thank him or to run the other way.

"Thank you, I think." I stopped when I realized what had actually spooked me. "You were following me weren't you? How did you know I was out here?"

"I didn't know you were out here. I just kind of stumbled across you and decided to follow you, just in case. These woods are never safe."

I looked at him. "I… just…" I paused and looked at him. "Jacob, just don't ever do that again. I almost shot you. I could have killed you."

"No you wouldn't, it would have healed. We heal faster," he touched my hand, he was still felt really warm. "We also have a higher body temperature, 108 degrees."

I gave a weak smile. "Still, don't do that."

"Ok, I'll try. I'll walk you back to your house. I think you might have had enough adventure for one day."

We walked silently through the woods until I couldn't take it any longer. I stopped walking and rounded on him, "Why didn't you tell me? You act as if this shape shifting thing is normal? Does Renesmee know? Are you hiding this from everyone? You told me you had plans with Renesmee, did you ditch her?"

He laughed at me. I couldn't believe he actually laughed at me. Anger ran through my body. "You know what Jacob Black, I don't need your assistance, I can walk myself home. I could have shot that wolf too. So you know what? Laugh. Laugh all you want and keep your secrets to yourself. Don't come near my house again!"

I turned on my heel and walked away. I had taken about five steps when my foot caught a tree root and I felt myself fall forward. I tried to right myself, only to fall backwards and land on my back. I laid there too mortified to even stand.

I heard his footsteps crunch in the snow but didn't meet his eyes as he came to hover over me. He cleared his throat and that's when I realized he was extending his hand to help me. I reluctantly took it.

"I didn't tell you because I feared you would run and tell. It's not something everyone knows but Renesmee and her family do know. Renesmee accepts it. She doesn't think it is weird and neither does Emily with Sam. And no, I didn't ditch Nessie today."

"How long have you been this way?" I asked uneasily.

"Since I was about seventeen. Sam was the first and became the leader; he helped the rest of us through our own change."

"So you aren't a werewolf who changes with the moon? Like in the movies?"

Jacob laughed. "No, nothing like the movies, we are shape shifters. We aren't affected by the moon phases at all, we are affected by our tempers though. An uncontrolled temper leads to us transforming against our will usually."

He let his words sink in, and I looked at him quickly when I realized what he was referring to. I gasped and touched the side of my face. "Emily's scars are from Sam?" I said, barely above a whisper.

"And he will never forgive himself for losing control over his temper around her. He was too close when he phased and hurt her. Emily loves him though. She has forgiven him even though he hasn't forgiven himself."

We got to my house and walked to the front porch. I put the gun down and leaned it against the house. "Jacob, thank you again, and I won't tell anyone I promise."

"It's not a big deal. Emily has been talking a lot about you lately and wanted you to come back to the reservation. She wants to have a big Thanksgiving dinner for all the wolves. Why don't you come down? Emily and Leah would love to have another female."

"Sure, but ask Emily if she would rather everyone meet here. I'm sure it's more space."

"We'd love the extra space. I'll talk to them about it and let you know tomorrow," he said.

"Great." He turned to walk back to the woods. "Hey, tell Renesmee I said 'hi'."

"Sure thing." I watched as he neared the edge of the trees and tremors ran through him as he disappeared into the trees.

I picked up the gun and walked into the house. I propped the gun by the door with the safety on and left the remaining shots loaded.

I decided to make a cup of tea and call Vanessa. I wouldn't tell her about Jacob's little secret, I had made a promise and I would keep it. It freaked me out, a lot, but it wasn't my secret to tell. I was however going to tell her about my run-in with the normal wolf.

**Edward's POV: **

I had been thinking more and more about Alexandria, but I was still set on not involving her in my life.

I watched Renesmee as she flitted around the room cleaning up after Jasper and Emmett's wrestling match. Her chocolate eyes and creamy skin made her look just like Bella. Her thick wavy hair would have been Bella's too, if it wasn't my copper color. I watched her until I heard Jacob's thoughts. _"Alexandria must be a little crazy, she didn't even freak out. She acted like she had seen stuff like that before."_

I was standing when Jacob walked through the door. I lunged and threw him against the wall.

"What did you do to her?" I screamed at him. In an instant everyone was in the room.

Jacob remained silent. "I said, what did you do?"

"Dad stop!" I heard Renesmee scream and I let go of Jacob but did not move from in front of him.

I snarled. "What did you show her?" He began his account in his head of running through the snow.

"Tell everyone," I snapped.

"I was running when I caught sight of Alexandria. She didn't see me, so I followed her to make sure she was alright. It was a good thing I did, too. I followed her for about thirty minutes when she came to a clearing in the trees. She found a wolf that had just killed a deer. She had a gun but the wolf was mad, it lunged at her. I knocked her out of the way and phased and scared the wolf away."

I was furious. He had phased in front of her, and she knew there was something wrong with Forks. I stopped myself, maybe this was a good thing. Maybe she would leave.

"She had a gun with her so she pulled it on me. I knocked it out of her hands right as she fired. I told her she didn't want to know about the Indian legends. She told me not to do that ever again and I walked her to her house.

"On the way she rounded on me and started asking questions, I laughed. She didn't like that, she tried to storm off but she tripped. She tried to keep her dignity and catch herself but she just fell backwards instead of forwards. I helped her up and answered her questions. She asked how long I'd been like this, I told her seventeen, she asked about my friends, I told her yes. She asked if I was like the werewolves in movies, which was funny. She got mad, thinking Renesmee didn't know and I was keeping it from her. I told her she and her family knew, they accepted it. She promised not to tell, she won't either. She knows nothing about you or your family's little secret. She did invite all the wolves to her house for Thanksgiving dinner in a couple days."

I stepped to the side and he went to stand beside Renesmee. "She said to tell you 'hi'." Renesmee smiled.

"Maybe this is a good thing Edward. Maybe you could ease her into the idea vampires as well," Alice said. She thought this was humorous.

I snarled, "No, that's the last thing she needs to know."

"Look Edward, I saw Bella as my friend, she was. I saw Andria as my friend, and she will be!"

"Then you change her Alice, because I'm not doing it," I snapped and left the house.

I began to run until I realized I had run straight to Alexandria's house. It was dark outside; no lights were on in her house. I could hear her dreams, blurry visions of nothing- no colors or shapes. I knew her scent would be torture but I wanted to try at least and see if I could tolerate it, since Alice seemed set on having her around us. I was sure I was crazy for being here. I was risking my family's safety and Alexandria's.

Without thinking I walked up her front steps and tried her front door, it was open. Wow_._ She obviously thought she was safe here. I struggled with right and wrong for a second before I went inside and looked around the house.

The house was small, but she had made it beautifully her. Pictures and figures of dancers were in the living room and stairway. Her scent was strong; I inhaled deeply. Flames burned my throat and the monster smiled again.

It would be an easy kill, she was asleep. She would be dead before she could scream. I shook my head and inhaled again. The flames were less and the monster inside me stayed silent. _Do not harm her! _I screamed at myself as I found the door to her bedroom and pushed it open.

Her room fit her perfectly. The walls were pale blue with cream colored doors, trim, and curtains. There was an oversized cream colored chair by the fireplace. The bed was a soft oak canopy bed with sheer cream drapes. Her sheets were a dark blue and her blanket was wrapped around her legs. She looked peaceful for leaving her door unlocked. I saw the gun resting against the wall beside her bed and smiled. She moved suddenly towards me.

I noticed her features were less pained in sleep. She had to have had some sort of trauma in her life. The guard she kept up during the day was gone. Her legs kicked, throwing the blanket off of her. If I had a heartbeat it would have skipped.

Her body was stunning. In person she was short, barely 5'4", but her barely tanned legs looked long and lean. The gap between her shorts and her tank top revealed a flat toned stomach. She turned her head slightly, her blond-brown hair looked dark against the pillow, and it accented her face beautifully.

I heard Alice approaching before I saw her. She appeared at the French doors of the bedroom and let herself inside the room. I shook my head, Alexandria really needed to lock her doors. Alice came to stand beside me.

'_You're falling in love with her. You've made up your mind to not stay away. You decided when you left the house.' _

"No Alice, I can't. I just can't,"I whispered brokenly.

'_Yes, you_ _can Edward, and you will. Everything changed tonight. Everything.' _

"Like what_?" _

'_Like, there is going to be a storm tonight, Andria will wake up in fifteen minutes, and I saw her with our family, crying her eyes out. Screaming that she loves you anyway and she's not afraid to die.' _

"Fifteen minutes? Why?" I didn't want to hear about what else Alice had seen.

'_Wow, I say she's in love you with you and you care more that she is going to wake up. The thunder is going to wake her up.'_

I nodded and watched her, trying not to listen to Alice's thoughts of how beautiful Alexandria would someday be. She was beautiful now, she didn't need any help.

'_Two minutes Edward.'_

I looked at Alexandria one last time and followed Alice out of the French doors. When we made it out from the cover of the porch the rain began. Lightning struck as we reached the forest line and the thunder clapped. I turned to look at the house. I saw Alexandria turn on her bedside light. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and came out on the porch.

She looked out into the darkness straight at Alice and me.

'_Ugh, I can't see anything in the dark.' _She inhaled deeply. _'Mmm, the rain smells good.' _

Another clap of thunder made her jump, she laughed. '_Alexandria it's just thunder', _she turned to go inside her room.

I watched her until she was safe inside the house. I stared at the door, listening to her move around her room. Alice's thoughts caught my attention and I turned to look at her.

She smiled at me. "Nessie is right Edward, you do deserve happiness. Look at yourself. You're smiling for the first time since you lost Bella. Bella would have wanted your happiness more than anything. Maybe this is your chance Edward. I'll talk to Andria and then you can work your magic."


	5. Mysteries

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of it's character belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Thanks to Project Team Beta once again for my awesome betas, Jadiona and McGee42, for catching my mistakes and making some thing make more sense.

Chapter 5 – Mysteries

**Andria's POV:**

All of the wolves were crammed in my house for Thanksgiving dinner. It was crowded, but no one minded. Emily's infectious smile was huge, seeing everyone so happy, I was smiling too.

Jacob had brought Renesmee; she enjoyed being around Jacob, and, of course, Jacob was attached to her hip. Everyone had eaten dinner and were now just standing or sitting around eating dessert and talking.

I smiled as I stood beside Emily; she had become a close friend in our preparation for this meal. I had visited the reservation many times and heard all the legends and tales of the ancient shape shifters and the Cold Ones.

Every time I had heard them tell the legends, I would notice Jacob giving me a strange look. Their legends puzzled me and so did Jacob's constant gaze. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to understand his mysterious glances. Jacob walked over to me and Emily and I asked a question that made the whole room go silent.

"I understand that you are shape shifters, but why do you y'all act like the legends about the Cold Ones are real? It _is_ just a legend, right?"

Sam choked on his drink and Emily paled. Rensemee's worried eyes flashed to Jacob and then to me. Jacob was the only one who remained calm. He held my arm and led me outside to the front porch. Renesmee followed.

"Jacob." She gave him a stern look and tugged on his arm.

"She needs to know, Renesmee," Jacob said, looking back at her.

"Need to know what?" I asked. Renesmee wouldn't meet my gaze, and Jacob was looking at her.

Before he could say anything, a silver Volvo flew down my driveway and stopped by the porch steps. Alice jumped out of the car.

"Hey Andria!" she said, as she came to stand next to me. I looked back as everyone came outside on the porch. Sam shook his head at Jacob, and then Sam looked at me trying to mask the grim look on his face.

"Andria, thank you so much for the dinner. It was wonderful. We are going to head back to the reservation. Thank you again." Sam smiled tightly, and then everyone left. Emily gave a weak smile and waved goodbye.

I turned back in time to see Alice mouth to Jacob, 'What do you think you are doing?'

"I'm so confused. Alice, not to be rude, but why are you here? And why did you come flying down my driveway? Is that Esme in the car still?"

Alice nodded and waved for Esme to come out. She walked up to us and smiled at me.

"Can someone please explain to me why everyone freaked out about a simple question, and then you and Alice came here to my house?"

"Yes, but I think Renesmee and Jacob should go back to the house. Alice and I will explain everything to you," Esme said sweetly.

"All right, bye Andria," Jacob said. "Thanks for dinner."

"Jacob, wait. You're the one who knows about the legends," I said, reaching for his arm trying to keep him from leaving. I was so confused and Jacob was safe and reliable to me.

He smiled at me, sliding his arm from my hands. "They know, too."

I nodded slowly and Renesmee gave me a hug. I turned to Alice and Esme and gave a weak smile. My stable ground was gone, I felt wobbly and even more confused.

"I don't understand what this is all about. Those stories about the Cold Ones are just legends, right?"

"Do you know what Cold Ones are?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I researched the legends. They're vampires, but vampires are a thing of legends; folktales to scare little children from exploring at night. They aren't real."

She glanced at Esme then back to me. "Are you trying to hint to me they are real? There is no way," I said.

Esme's eyes flashed quickly back at Alice and she nodded. Esme looked at me and gave a weak smile. "Vampires _are _real, Alexandria."

"How do you know?" I asked shakily. I took a step back; maybe it was my instinct kicking in.

Esme looked at Alice again, and Alice stepped up to me. Smiling, she held out her hands for me to take, I slowly extended my arms. She took my hands in hers and looked me in the eyes. I studied her for a moment. Her hands were ice cold. Her skin was pale white and her eyes were the same golden color as the rest of her family.

"We, my family and me, are vampires, Andria." I started to remove my hands from hers and lifted my foot to take a step back, then stopped. I looked deep into her eyes. I was crazy, or I had no survival instinct. I couldn't put my foot down on which one applied to me. Was I crazy or was I born without a survival instinct?

"You aren't bad… I know it…. I can feel it. I just know you can't be bad," I said; my voice was still shaky.

"We don't kill people, if that's what you mean by bad. We survive off of animals. An agreement was made many, many years ago by Carlisle and Jacob's ancestors, that as long as we only fed from animals we could retain a permanent residence." Esme said.

"So if you are all vampires how….," I stopped. I didn't know what to say anymore. I yanked my hands away from Alice's and sat on the front porch steps. Tears had formed in my eyes. I didn't understand why. I wasn't afraid of the Cullens; if death was calling for me then I was willing to let it come. It would only mean that I could see my brother sooner.

"How did we become vampires?" Alice asked, finishing my question.

I nodded my head, words had failed me. She looked at Esme, as if she was asking for permission to tell me whatever it was that she was about to say.

"They said to tell her what she wanted to know," Esme answered.

Alice spoke again. "My family is not a real biological family, but Carlisle and Esme have adopted me and my siblings. We're a different kind of family, Andria." She smiled at me, willing me to believe she was being honest. I studied her face; she wasn't lying to me. Her features were warm and kind, friendly. Alice was my friend, in a way.

"Ok…"I said, urging her to continue. Her smile widened.

"Carlisle was first, he was changed in London in 1663. He hated what he had become, and refused to be a monster and drink human blood, instead he became a doctor. He came here to America and in 1918, he changed Edward, who was dying from the influenza. In 1921 he changed Esme and married her. Then came Rosalie in 1933 and Emmett in 1935. Jasper and I were both changed separately from the others in our family. I found Jasper and we came to the Cullens in 1950. I don't remember anything about my human past. Jasper had been changed in 1863 during the Civil War."

She stopped and looked at me, patiently waiting for me to take in all that she had said. "What about Renesmee? She doesn't look like the rest of you do, well not exactly… she just… she's…" I stopped again and shook my head. I didn't know how to say what I wanted to say.

Alice gave a soft laugh. "Renesmee is only half vampire."

I snapped my head up; I knew one thing about vampire legends had to be true. If you were bitten, you changed or died. There was no in between. "How?" I didn't attempt to hide the shock that I knew was apparent in my features.

Esme looked at Alice and Alice nodded. "She's Edward's daughter. That's all we can say, that's Edward's story to tell you."

At the same moment Alice finished her sentence, two more vehicles came down my driveway, a jeep and a black car. Edward and Carlisle emerged from the black car and Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper came out of the Jeep.

I stood up, too confused to find the right words and the correct tone. I threw my hands up in the air. "What on earth is going on? Do you sense it when you're being talked about? Are you afraid I'm going to take my shotgun and shoot them?"

"It wouldn't work." I heard Emmett say mockingly.

I looked at him and shook my head. "She doesn't believe you," Edward said.

I snapped my head to him and stared at him. "And how do you know?"

He looked at me but remained silent. I shook my head again. "I'm sorry to be rude, but this is all a little much to comprehend right now. Are you really trying to tell me you are a family of 'tame' vampires? Living around humans, acting like everything is fine and dandy? Like you couldn't just snap and kill everyone in a blink of an eye?"

Carlisle walked up to me, I stepped up higher on the porch. "No one is going to hurt you, Alexandria," he said calmly, holding up his hands.

"I have no way of knowing that," I said sharply.

"No, you don't, but if you would feel more comfortable you can go get your gun. Emmett was right when he said it wouldn't work though."

I scoffed and looked at the family of vampires in front of me. I felt the weight of the past few months come crashing down on me. I tried to choke back the sobs and speak normally, but my voice was thick with tears. "My brother did not die, for me to move here and be killed," I said softly to Carlisle.

"We will not hurt you, Alexandria, we only want you to understand," Carlisle said, remaining calm.

"My name is Andria," I said between my teeth, the pain was ripping through my chest again. Travis would have been here to protect me. He wouldn't have let this happen.

"You don't have to be afraid of us."

"I'm not afraid, I'm confused! When I'm confused, I'm angry. When things don't make sense, I get frustrated. THIS does not make any sense!"

"Alice explained how our family came to be, yes?" Carlisle asked.

"Vaguely," I said, growing more frustrated by the second.

"Then for now that will have to do. You must trust me that my family and I will not harm you," Carlisle said. My head snapped as Edward's voice spoke out to Carlisle.

"That's not good enough for her, Carlisle, and it shouldn't have to be. She has questions, and she has a right to have them answered."

"Right now?" I asked.

"If that's what you want," he said. His voice was so beautiful, so masculine, that it clouded my mind. I couldn't respond for a few minutes, but only look at Edward and his family.

"No, not today, I just want to go to sleep, take this all in for now. I'll come over when I want to know. Goodbye." It was an abrupt and rude way to walk away, but I doubted if they really cared. My grandmother would have smacked me for treating someone that way, but she wasn't here and I was very confused and tired. I wanted nothing more than a hot bath and to go to sleep.

**Edward's POV:**

I watched Alexandria turn and go into her house, I heard the lock click. I smiled. Now she is scared enough to lock the doors_. _Of course, she wouldn't be scared of horse-sized, friendly wolves. She would only be scared of me and my family, vampires. I turned to them and we headed back to our house.

"That went better than I expected," Carlisle said. I heard Rosalie's thoughts and braced myself.

"Really, we are going to go through this again, all because Edward can't control his desire. He found a girl more potent than Bella, and we drop everything we have and tell our story to a girl we barely know. What happens if she runs and tells someone?"

"She won't," Alice said, before I could say anything. "Andria will not say anything. She was just in shock, all she did was ask Jacob a question, and all of this was told to her."

"You did it, Alice. You came rushing to her 'aid' and told her all about us!" Rosalie yelled.

"Would you rather Jacob have told her what he knows, Rose? Half of the story, telling the parts he knows. I said nothing about Bella or how Renesmee was created only that she was Edward's daughter. He would have told her all about Bella. All the bad things that have happened! That's why I ran to her!"

"Why would it have mattered?" Rose snapped.

"She would have left Forks! She would have left Edward!" Alice growled back at her.

Rosalie gave up her fight with Alice and stormed to the garage. Emmett looked around. "She has spirit, to stand up against Carlisle like that; you have to give her credit for that." He followed Rosalie out the door.

Jasper chuckled. "She wasn't very afraid. She was very confused though, nervous, but not scared. It was odd; she seemed to be in some sort of emotional pain," he ended; the humor had disappeared from his voice.

"She'll come around. She will talk to Edward," Alice said positively.

"Will you be able to control yourself, Edward?" Carlisle asked with concern.

I could only nod as I thought about the small flames I felt burn in my throat today when Andria had turned her head and thrown her hair around.

"Just be careful," he said. Nessie walked down the stairs and into the room.

"Why do you have to be careful?" she asked.

"So he doesn't kill her before he can talk to her," Jacob said, as he followed her down the stairs and came to stand next to her.

"Jacob!" Renesmee slapped his shoulder. "My dad wouldn't do that to Andria; she's my friend."

"Renesmee, it is a possibility every time I'm around her, if I get too close, if she cuts herself. It takes great self control to smell blood like hers, cut or no cut." I said. My mind drifted to the smell of Andria the first time I saw her, and then stopped short as Jasper remembered when he had tried to attack Bella at her birthday party.

"It was an accident, Jasper, everything was forgiven," I said.

"And if it happens again? What then, Edward?" he snapped. I knew he didn't mean it.

"She becomes one of us; Alice gets her wish," I said sarcastically.

"Let's hope it doesn't happen like that, Edward," Esme said.

"How would you like it to happen?" I asked and then saw the picture of the blue-eyed baby in her mind.

"No," I said flatly, and then walked away toward the woods.

I could still hear them as I walked away.

"Why did he get mad?" Alice asked.

"I thought about a blue-eyed baby, like Andria," Esme said. "I didn't mean to upset him, but he should know she might want a child. It's a big thing to give up motherhood to become a vampire."

"He'll come around, if he falls in love with her like he did Bella, he will give her anything she wants," Alice said.

Renesmee's thoughts drifted to her mother, and I fled into the woods so I wouldn't have to think about them.

I waited until it was dark and went to Andria's house. She had all of her doors locked. I found my way in through a window and silently went to her room. Her sleep was dreamless, but I watched her intently.

The shock that she had had this afternoon was not apparent on her face. The sheets were not wrapped up around Andria's legs as usual, but instead laid neatly over her. A strand of hair was splayed across her face.

I walked up to the edge of the bed and looked down at the girl. She looked peaceful, calm. I slowly reached for cheek and gently moved the hair from her face.

She shifted lightly and smiled, but her eyes stayed closed. I sat in the oversized chair and watched her. She moved very little in her sleep and only mumbled incoherent words. I was glad to see her have a peaceful night sleep, instead of her usual tossing and turning.

At dawn, I left the house, and returned back to my family. Rosalie was still mad, but everyone else was anxious to see if Andria would come talk to me today, she never did. Every night I would watch her and leave her house at dawn. I was becoming more and more intrigued with Alexandria, and desperately wished to be able to talk to her.

It took two weeks before Andria came and knocked on the door. Alice smiled at me, and I went to answer the door. Andria looked up at me and gave a weak smile. Her soft, pale pink sweater clung nicely to her body.

"Will you go for a walk with me?" she asked softly. I let her step inside and shut the door behind her. She smiled at Alice, introduced herself to Jasper, and then followed me through the house to the back door.

We walked outside and toward the woods. Andria remained silent as she kept her gaze toward the tree line in front of us. I watched her, listening to see if I could hear her thoughts, but they were blocked.

"You said your brother died," I said, looking down at her.

She slowed her pace, but only nodded. "When did he die?"

"He was killed in mid-August, three weeks before I moved here," she said. Her voice was pained.

"I'm sorry. How did he die?"

She stopped walking and turned on me. "A hunting accident; look, can we talk about something else?" she snapped.

She had tears in her eyes. _Good job, Edward! You've been talking to her for less than ten minutes and you've already made her cry_."I didn't know it would cause you that amount of pain. I am sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know." She paused, batting the tears from her eyes and began to walk again. "I don't know where to start," she said softy. Her mind suddenly opened up and was racing with questions, so I began to answer them for her.

"Carlisle hated that he had become a vampire, he didn't want to be a monster; none of us did. He would feed, until he couldn't take it anymore and fed off of a herd of deer. He decided to live only off animals, and became a doctor. He used his 'gifts' to be able to tell what's wrong with people. When Carlisle found me, I was dying from the Spanish influenza in Chicago. Both of my parents had already died from the flu. He changed me and then Esme a few years later. We move around a lot, to keep our secret safe, but our story stays relatively the same. I was Esme's younger brother first. Then as more of my brothers and sisters joined us we had to change our story. Carlisle and Esme act as our parents who adopted me, Alice, and Emmett, and Jasper and Rosalie. Renesmee is my niece."

Andria remained silent,_ 'She's your daughter.'_

"Yes, Renesmee is my daughter. I was married, her mother died two years ago. She was changed when she had Renesmee. She was killed in a fight between another small clan. She tried to protect my family."

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I can't imagine how hard that would be for you and Renesmee."

Her mind didn't even register that I had answered her questions that she had never asked. I pushed the painful memory of Bella to the back of my mind and gave a short sarcastic laugh. "I answer your questions without you asking them and you aren't even concerned?"

She stopped walking again and turned to face me. The wind blew her hair in her face, my throat burned, the monster barely smiled. I knew I couldn't hurt pulled her hair back in her hand and looked at me.

"So you can read my thoughts? You can hear what I am thinking?" I nodded. "Can you do it to anybody, or am I just special?"

"Everyone."

"Oh, okay." Her mind went blank.

"Are you afraid of me?" I asked, looking down at her.

Her mind stayed blank. Her arms were wrapped around her, and she looked up into my eyes and studied me.

"No, I don't think you will hurt me," she said calmly.

"Come on." I grabbed her and threw her on my back; she wrapped her arms around my shoulders as I flew off into the forest. I stopped by the edge of the forest and looked out at the light that was shining. I set her down. "Are you afraid now?"

She shook her head. "No, that was fun." I gave her a quizzical look. "I'm serious, I love speed; I used to ride four wheelers and dirt bikes with my brother. But those were nothing compared to that!"

The excitement in her voice was enough to prove that her enthusiasm was not a front. I listened to her thoughts, "_Oh my GOSH! That was so much fun! I would love to be able to run that fast!"_

"You aren't right." I looked down at her and shook my head.

"So I've been told," she said, as she smiled at me.

I unbuttoned my shirt and stepped out into the sun. She gasped and took a step back. '_He..he… he sparkles? So that's where the no-sunlight myths come from?'_

"Scared?"

She stepped up to me and reached out to touch my shoulder. _'I wonder if..?' _Her thoughts drifted, and I leaned sideways away from her, knowing I had dazzled her, just as I had done to Bella. She drew her hand back. "No, you are beautiful," she whispered and looked up into my eyes.

I looked away and back toward the house, Alice was observing us from the back window. She was watching to make sure I did not hurt Alexandria.

I looked back at Andria; she was staring toward the window, unable to see who was there.

"Alice is at the window." I answered her unspoken question.

She smiled. "It's weird, you know, having you answer questions I've said in my mind. But it's also soothing, in a weird sort of way, knowing someone can know your every thought. Maybe I'm weird. I just don't always explain myself the right way, my thoughts always sound good to me though." She looked up at me. _'He doesn't believe me… he doesn't trust me…"_

"I'm not going to tell anyone about your family. You don't have to be afraid of me," she said as she touched my arm. She didn't flinch against the cold hardness of my arm.

"I'm not afraid of you telling anyone; I'm afraid of killing you," I said, keeping my eyes locked with hers.

"You won't." She was very sure of me.

"You don't know that," I said tightly.

"No, I don't, but I don't believe you will. You aren't a monster, Edward," she said as she looked at me.

I jumped into the air and leaped clear over the river into a large pine tree. It came crashing down to the ground; I stood up on it, jumped down to the ground, lifted the tree, swung it into another one and then flashed up to the bank of the river. I leaped over the river then ran up and stood directly behind her.

"You are scared now," I whispered in her ear.

"Yes." She turned to face me, only inches away from my body. Her scent made my throat burn, but the monster did not stir. What did stir was my desire to kiss her.

"At least you are honest," I growled. I had finally gotten her to understand.

"Kind of hard to lie to someone who can read your thoughts."

"I can't always read your thoughts. Sometimes your mind is blocked and I don't hear you."

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, my wife, Bella, did the same thing, but I couldn't ever read her mind, until she became a vampire."

"Oh. Why could you hear her then?"

"She learned to master her power. She could shield herself and others from other vampires' powers that controlled the mind. She could push away her shield and then I could hear her."

"So is that why you can only hear me sometimes?" she asked as we headed back up to the house.

"I don't know. I could hear you the first day when you came to my house, but when Carlisle asked about your parents being proud of you, you went blank. It also happened when you saw how Renesmee looked like me."

"Probably because he mentioned my parents, what I told Carlisle wasn't the truth. My parents have never been proud of me. That's why I moved away after my brother died."

She quickened her pace and got ahead of me, so I ran up and jumped in front of her. She gasped and jumped. "Don't, do that!" she said holding her chest.

"Why are your parents not proud of you?" I asked, ignoring her exclamation.

"It's complicated. I don't want to talk about it, just read my mind," she said looking away from me.

"I can't," I said, as we reached the house. I walked toward her until she had her back against the wall, my arms on either side of her.

Her mind became unblocked, and her thoughts drifted to me leaning down and kissing her. _'Ohhhh… dear lord, he's so close to me. He's so attractive… is he going to kiss me? Oh God, to feel his lips on mine. To feel his lips anywhere on me…'_ she shivered.

I leaned down close to her. "Don't think about that. It's not possible; it puts you in too much danger."

I stepped away from her. She pushed herself off of the wall and straightened her sweater nervously.

"So are you the only one who has some special power?" she asked. I listened for a thought, some reason behind her sudden question, but once again her mind was blocked from me.

"No. Jasper can affect people's emotions and Alice can see glimpses of the future, but they can always change if someone changes their mind. Renesmee can show people her memories."

"Wow," she said.

I laughed bitterly. "Does none of this scare you?"

"No, it amazes me actually." She wasn't normal. Hell, I wasn't normal, so why should it matter if she was?

"You really aren't normal," I said, as I looked down at her. "If you were smart, you wouldn't come around me or my family."

She stepped back from me, her mind still blank. "Is that what you want?" she sounded hurt. '_Of course not'_, I thought as I looked at her eyes.

"No, it's just what's safer."

"Live a little, Edward." She smiled as she walked through the back door. I shook my head; she was definitely a free spirit.

Alice smiled at her and gave her a hug. Alexandria smiled back and then looked back at me. "I should probably head back to my house." I walked up to her and led her out to her car.

"I don't want to be safe, Edward," she said as she looked up at me. "I'm a big girl. I'll be extra careful around you and your family, but I like Alice. She is the only person here in town I know besides Renesmee and Jacob. Please don't ask me to stay away." She opened her door and sat down in the seat.

"I wasn't going to. I'll come by your house tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye, Edward, and thanks for answering my questions." She gave me a sweet smile that made her eyes shine.

"I'm sure you will have more. I'll answer anything I can."

She smiled at me and then started her car. I shut the door and watched her drive away. I walked back into the house. Esme was smiling brightly at me.

"You're smiling, Edward." She ran and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Esme, don't go drawing conclusions that she's the one. I don't know yet."

"Oh, stop all of your nonsense, Edward. You know you already care about her," Alice said. "Why else would you have reacted the way you did in her defense yesterday?"

I smiled at Alice. "She will be asleep by eleven," she said and then walked off.

"Are you going to go see her?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," I said, as I walked up to my room.

I walked over to the little wooden box that held some of my trinkets. I opened the lid and smiled. I touched the lemonade cap from my first lunch with Bella. I gingerly touched her wedding ring and bracelet. Carlisle had given her the family crest to wear on her bracelet along with mine and Jacob's charms after her first year as a vampire. I looked down at my own finger. I twisted my wedding band nervously.

Why should I be nervous? I wasn't doing anything wrong by removing my band. I sighed and pulled the ring off my finger and placed it in the box. I closed the lid and stepped back.

I stared down at my hand, it seemed strange to not wear the band, but something was telling me it was the right thing to do.

Please Review! They are what drives me to write more and faster. Thanks! Axl'sAngel90


	6. Dreams and Changes

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I was waiting for Project Team Beta to send back my chapter. Thanks to my two betas again! So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it! Please Review!

Chapter 6 – Dreams and Changes

**Edward's POV:**

I reached Andria's house at 11:15 that night. I went in and looked around. I went to her room and saw her on her bed. Her duvet had been kicked to the end of the bed; the sheets were wrapped around her legs. I watched her from the chair as she tossed and turned.

I half rose out of my chair, another voice filling my head. I was shocked for a moment when I realized I could hear her dreams, and then settled back down in the chair. She was dreaming of her brother. I listened carefully to her dream. It was blurry, a dark room with a body lying on a table. Her screams at the police, a black coffin being lowered into the ground.

Then the unthinkable happened. Alexandria screamed and shot up in her bed. She looked around and then her eyes registered on me. I could have darted out of the room too fast for her to even see me but I couldn't move. The panic in her eyes, the complete and utter despair that was in her eyes had me rooted to the chair.

"Can you see dreams?" she asked, her voice was full of fear and sadness. I could only nod. She rushed out of her bed and jumped into my lap, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and curling into a ball against my chest.

I braced myself and held my breath, trying to fight the urge to kill her. Her tears soaked my shoulder. I stood up with her in my arms, not breathing, and placed her on the bed. She sat up against the pillows with her knees pulled up. I sat down next to her.

"How long have you been watching me at night?" she asked looking at me.

"Awhile, I was curious about you. I won't anymore."

'_I don't want you to stop.' _I smiled at her.

"I know, you want me to stay," I said looking at her. Suddenly her mind went blank.

"Did I do something wrong, getting that close to you, being up against you?" she asked with her blue eyes full of concern.

"No, it was just dangerous," I mumbled as I looked in her eyes. They really were fascinating. The grey mixed into the blue forming strange snowflake like patterns around her pupils. Her question pulled me back from her eyes.

"Will you stay here with me tonight?" she asked.

I nodded still in a daze from looking into her eyes. She shifted over and I sat fully on the bed.

"Edward, why are you afraid that you will kill me?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees. I looked at her eyes, those stormy blue-grey eyes and saw that she didn't want the watered down version but the actual truth.

"The scent of your blood. Bella's was very strong; it was like a drug that was made just for me. When she died I thought I would never find another like her. I hoped I wouldn't actually. I loved my wife; I didn't want to experience this again. Your blood, the first time I smelled you, was ten times worse than Bella's ever was."

"What did she smell like?" _'I wonder how I smell to him.'_

"She smelled like freesia. You smell like a mixture of white jasmine and a cherry blossom."

She looked at me and shook her head smiling, then looked out of the French doors. "You miss her, don't you?"

"Yes, everyday, very much."

"Of course," she paused. "Do you wish you had never met me?" she asked as she turned her head and looked into my eyes.

"Yes and no, I don't want to hurt you, physically or emotionally, but at the same time you are very intoxicating."

"My smell?" she asked puzzled.

I gave a soft laugh. "Yes, but not just that, all of you. You learn that my family are vampires and you act like that's normal and that it doesn't bother you. You act as if we are not natural born killers, but rather sweet and innocent. You do not act afraid." I looked in her eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful; Emmett even said something about them, and so did Alice. They mesmerize, and we don't get mesmerized, we dazzle humans," I said using the word Bella had once said to explain the effect I had on people.

"So I have an effect on you?" she asked, lifting her head.

"Other than the burning desire to kill you, yes, your eyes captivate me. You are beautiful, Andria."

"Edward." She uncurled her legs and turned her body to face me. "Thank you, for not killing me, for giving me a chance to know you and being here tonight."

"Do you have those dreams often?"

"Only sometimes," she said looking down at her hands.

I reached out and touched her chin; her skin was warm and she didn't flinch. "Don't ever look away. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

She smiled softly, and I smiled back at her. "Was it hard to lose your brother?"

"More than you can imagine. My brother was my best friend. He did everything he could for me. I loved my brother very much. I miss him very much."

"Was he older than you?"

"Yes, by five years. I was the baby sister he never wanted but got stuck with. He grew to love me though." She laughed her beautiful laugh and then lied down. She rolled to her side and faced me.

"So if you watch me at night and you're up during the day… You don't sleep do you?" I shook my head. She smiled.

"And you call me weird," she said as she closed her eyes.

"I have never called you weird, I merely said you aren't right," I retorted, feeling the need to correct her so she did not believe I thought ill of her.

"I'm not going to sleep, because if I do I will dream the same dream again, or start where I left off. I have to wait a while, so keep talking," she said as she slightly opened one eye and smiled at me. I looked down at her.

Her soft brown hair was pulled back in a loose bun, but her side-swept bangs fell in her eyes. She had on an old t-shirt that looked like it probably belonged to her brother. It showed off her long legs.

I bit back a low growl as I looked at her lying next to me. Instead of growling and taking her into my arms, like I wished I could do, I smiled at her. Something I was getting in the habit of doing.

"What are you smiling for?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, now that's not even fair. I can't read your mind at all. At least sometimes you have a chance," she said, laughing the entire time.

"I'm smiling at you, Andria. You are unique and beautiful. You captivate me with the way you react around me, and it frightens me." I gave her a half truth. I was smiling because she was doing nothing but lying beside me and she was filling me with a desire other than bloodlust.

"Why?" she asked as she lifted herself up on her arm. I faced her and mimicked her position.

"You are calm around me and my family, Andria, and you don't seem to realize that I can kill you in less than a second. You are in more danger being around me than you are when you go outside in the forest alone."

She smiled sheepishly, now aware that I knew of her adventure in the forest with Jacob and the wolf. "I'm just not afraid, Edward. Life happens; you have to have faith that whatever happens in life is what was meant to happen," she paused, thinking over her words carefully.

"When I lost my brother I blamed myself and God for his death, but it wasn't my fault and it wasn't God's fault - he didn't do anything wrong. It was meant to happen and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I miss Travis every day; I loved my brother more than anyone in my entire life. He was everything to me; he did so much for me, more than I ever asked him to. But life happens and you have to learn to accept it and move on with life or let your life pass you by."

She pointed to herself. "Maybe not for you, but life is too short for me to constantly live in regret and not try and move on. Travis wouldn't have wanted me to live in the past and not at least try and carry on. I learned very early in my life that life deals you hard times and you have to rise above them. It isn't anything you did, it just happens. It teaches you to be stronger." She paused again and looked directly into my eyes.

"I wish every day of my life that I had been in my brother's place. That it had been me and not him, but I can't change that, Edward, any more than you could have taken Bella's place. She loved you, I know she had to have, and you obviously loved her more than anything, but sometimes there isn't anything you can do. I am sorry it happened; people who love with all they have don't deserve to lose someone, but it makes us stronger."

She paused again, and I was fighting back telling her she knew nothing about my love and loss for Bella when she started again. "My grandmother always told me that there will be people who come in and out of our lives all the time. Some are only meant to stay for a short period of time, to teach us something, anything from something small to something that could change our whole life, and then there are those people who come into our lives and are meant to stay forever."

My anger dissipated. "You are a very intelligent girl, Alexandria." She frowned and I corrected myself. "Andria."

She smiled. "Why don't you like Alexandria? It is a beautiful name."

"My grandparents called me Alexandria when I was in trouble. Plus it sounds so formal, so old," she said.

"How old are you, _Andria_?" I asked, emphasizing her nickname.

"I turned eighteen on September 12th." I choked - Bella's birthday had been on the 13th. "It's not like you look much older, Mr. 1918. How old were you when you were changed?"

"I was seventeen," I said and she chuckled.

"It's so weird; you look seventeen and you're like, what, a hundred something." She laughed and smiled up at me.

"Something like that," I said, and realized how easy it was to fall into a conversation with Andria. "So how often were you in trouble with your grandparents?"

She smiled and the look in her eyes made me laugh. "A lot, but I blame Travis. He got in trouble with me, but only at my grandparents' house. My parents never cared what I did, but I'm not saying I was a troublemaker. I was a good kid in school."

"What did you do to get in trouble?" I asked very intrigued.

"Let's see… Jumping off the dock into the lake at midnight. Jumping the fence with my four-wheeler. Almost drowning my brother in the pool. Jumping in front of a horse that was kicking to try and calm him down and almost getting kicked in the head," she answered, a wide smile spread across her face.

"Why would you do all those things?"

"Life is too short to be boring. My brother and I had a lot of fun during summer vacations at my grandparents' home."

I laughed at Andria's flare for adventure. She remained silent, and I looked down at her. I brushed a piece of her hair from her face and she caught my hand in hers.

"You aren't wearing your wedding band?" It was a question more than a statement as she stared in wonder at my left hand.

"I decided it may be best if I no longer wore it." I looked at her delicate hand and noticed on her ring finger she also wore a ring. Why had I not noticed this before? It was a beautiful gold ring. A larger sapphire was flanked by two smaller ones and then three tiny diamonds formed a triangle next to the sapphires on either side.

"You also wear a ring."

"Yes, but mine is on my right hand, not my left." Her eyes were shinning.

"Who gave it to you?" I was overcome with a strange sense of jealousy.

"My grandmother gave it to me for Christmas when I was fourteen." Her voice was soft, she was beginning to fall asleep.

She let go of my hand and I smiled as she closed her eyes.

"No need to be jealous, Edward. Goodnight." I smiled at her. She had noticed my jealousy.

I started to say something but her breathing was steady - she was finally asleep again.

I stood up and walked around the bed. I lifted her sheet and comforter and pulled them over her body. She shifted down into the warmth and curled her legs. I smiled down at her again and sat back on the other side of the bed.

A little after sunrise Andria walked out on the back porch with a large white faux fur blanket wrapped around her shoulders and stood next to me. She looked breathtaking as the morning sun shined down on her creamy skin. "Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"No, but I need to go before my family thinks I killed you. I'll be back later. I'd like you to come over again today."

"I can drive myself," she said, pulling the blanket around her tightly.

"You like speed, adventure; I'm going to pick you up," I said as I turned to face her. She pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders and stepped back.

"Too forceful, I'm sorry. I would like to pick you up; I'd like to show you something. Would you allow me to pick you up?" I said, turning on the full force of my charm and smiling at her.

She nodded and I smiled down at her. "I'll be here around three."

As I walked through the door of my house I heard Carlisle's relief. _"He didn't kill her."_

"You sound very sure of yourself, Carlisle," I said gravely as I walked into the living room.

Carlisle's face fell and then he saw my smile. "You know Alice wouldn't have let me."

He looked at me and smiled. He was very proud of me. "Congratulations, Edward. You seem to be able to control yourself very well around Andria."

"No, she was lucky last night that I was not thirsty."

"Why?" Esme asked; by now everyone was listening.

"She lost it and jumped into my lap," I said.

"She woke up with you there, in her room watching her sleep?" Alice yelled.

"Yes, she was dreaming of her brother, and she woke up screaming. She looked at me. I could have left before she noticed me, but the way she screamed, the sadness and torture in her eyes. I couldn't even move. She asked if I could see her dreams, and I nodded. She flew off the bed in a leap and landed in my lap, put her head on my shoulder and buried herself there. I held my breath the entire time. I put her back on her bed and we just started talking."

Alice smiled, _"I told you so."_

Esme smile was huge. "Oh, Edward, you seem so happy with her, so comfortable."

"Don't tell me that. Comfortable is the last thing I need to be around her. Don't forget how easily I could kill her if she ever hurt herself."

"You won't," Alice said.

"You know what is funny? That is exactly what Andria said. And I don't believe either of you. Being around her is not easy by any means. I still have to restrain myself all the time around her."

I went and hunted until around one, just to be safe. When I got back to the house, I changed and idled away the two hours until I could pick up Andria.

**Andria's POV:**

I pulled my sweater on, pulled my hair back into a ponytail, and tucked my jeans into my black boots. I heard Edward knock on the front door, so I grabbed my coat and opened the door to let him inside.

"Hey," I said softly, smiling up at him.

"Hi," he said, watching me very closely as I buttoned up my coat.

"What is the matter with you?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips.

"I can't read your thoughts. Your mind is blocked today," he said looking at me - studying me.

"Well, it was working last night." I paused and then smiled at him. "Have you ever considered the possibility that the issue is not with me but that you're messed up?"

He laughed at me. "It is only you, Andria. I can hear everyone else just fine."

I pouted and then asked, "Ok, well what are we going to do today?"

He opened the front door and stepped aside. I looked at him funny and then looked out the door. In my driveway sat a shiny black Aston Martin Vanquish. I looked up and gaped at him. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, we all like to drive fast." He walked down the porch steps, and then he was at the side of his car in less than a second. He opened the passenger door and I walked down to the car. I slid into the seat and looked at the beautiful interior of the car. Edward flashed over to the other side of the car and sat in the driver's seat.

"So is this what you wanted to show me?" I asked.

"Part of it," he said as he pulled the car around and sped down my driveway. He flew out onto the road and towards his house. I looked at the speedometer - almost 120 mph. His hidden driveway was a blur as we flashed past it.

"So do you drive this car all the time?" I asked, watching the road in front of me, loving the speed of the car.

"No." I turned and looked at him. "It is my special occasion car."

"Is this supposed to be a special occasion? You didn't tell me anything about a special occasion," I said, now worried that I had missed something one of the Cullens had possibly told me.

"You didn't miss anything. I just thought since you seem to need a rush of adrenaline every once in a while I would take you on a drive in my car then back to my house to show you the rest." His voice was filled with laughter.

"Hmm," I mumbled, wondering when he had started being able to hear my thoughts again.

"When you saw the car, you immediately wanted to drive as fast as we could go. Your thoughts betrayed your seemingly calm exterior, but only briefly, and then you let it show," he said glancing at me.

I smiled, but I couldn't help but wonder how much my scent was bothering him being locked inside a car close to me. Maybe if I rolled down my window my scent wouldn't bother him as much.

"It would only make it worse. It is a desire I will always have, Andria - you are human. I am growing more used to your scent,but it will always be a risk you are taking, and me as well, being alone with you. This is nothing compared to last night."

I glared at him. "So you lied to me. You told me last night that what I did, didn't affect you that bad. Why wouldn't you just tell me the truth? If something I do puts you in danger of hurting me, wouldn't it be best if I knew?"

He laughed. "Why are you laughing at me?" I snapped.

He held up one of his hands in defense. "I didn't mean to get you all riled up. You have a quick temper, don't you?"

"Not usually, but you lied to me," I said looking at him.

"I did not lie to you, Alexandria. I was in control of myself, but the smell of your blood, your throat, that close to my face, me in general, was dangerous. If I had been thirsty then it could have been a disaster."

"So how do I tell if you are thirsty or not?" I asked.

He looked at me and then said, "My eyes are golden, like the rest of my family's, normal vampires eyes, who drink human blood, are red. When we have not gone hunting our eyes are black."

I tried to picture Edward with blood-red eyes. It didn't work. His beautiful face, his smooth demeanor and calm attitude, most of the time, did not fit the blood-red, cold and vicious eyes.

"I'm glad to know you don't think I am cold and vicious," he said sarcastically.

"You know, if you are going to use my thoughts against me then I'm going to have to find a way to keep you out of my mind," I said as we pulled into his driveway and spun into a stop in front of the garage.

He stepped out and in less than a second was around the car and had the door open with his hand extended out to me. I reached out to him and he helped me out of the car. His touch was cold, but I didn't mind. He gave me a tight smile and then headed into the garage. Alice and Jasper were already there.

"Hi Andria!" Alice's beautiful voice rang out through the garage.

"Hello, Alice, Jasper," I greeted them and then looked around at my surroundings. I could have screamed for joy. I did scream for joy.

"Kind of ostentatious, isn't it?" Edward asked.

"No, it's amazing! Is this what you wanted to show me?" I asked, walking between the cars.

"Yes, but I also wanted to show you these." I walked over to Edward and Jasper, Alice following me. Edward was standing in front of two Ducati motorcycles. "This was mine that I bought to ride with Bella, only to find out she had been riding for other reasons. I gave it to Jasper and he bought one for Alice." He touched the other bike. "Alice and Jasper offered to let us ride them."

"Are you serious?" I asked, my excitement boiling over. Edward nodded and I squealed. "Thank you! Oh my gosh, I haven't ridden a motorcycle since the summer before my senior year, but I have never ridden one this nice."

"Pick whichever one you want," Jasper said.

Edward smiled at me. "Mine's faster." I stepped up to his bike and threw my leg over. Alice opened the garage door.

"Where am I supposed to ride this? Down the road?" I asked.

"No, you can ride it here in the yard," Jasper said.

"Really?" I asked, looking down at the shiny clean bike.

"Yes, as long as you can control it," Edward said.

I studied the bike for a moment, gave Edward a wicked smile, and then started the motorcycle and flew out of the door. I headed toward the direction Edward had taken me the other day and weaved in and out of the tree line, then flew back towards the house.

I noticed a small hill to my left and whipped the bike back around. I flew back to the wood line and then turned the bike to face the house. I could faintly see Edward, Jasper, and Alice standing by the house. I kicked the bike into the next gear and headed toward the small hill.

**Edward's POV:**

I watched Andria head toward us.

"What is she trying to do?" Jasper asked as Alice's eyes widened and she smiled.

"She is trying to ramp the hill she passed up the first time," I said, my mind honed in on Andria's every thought. I prayed she did not wreck and spill any of her precious blood.

Andria hit the hill and ramped into the air a few feet. Her smile was huge as she sped towards us and then stopped inches from us.

She slid back a little as I stepped up to her. "Did you have fun?" I already knew her answer was yes, and she knew I knew. She gave me a smile and I sat down on the bike in front of her. I kicked the bike into gear and Andria wrapped her arms tightly around my waist as we flew off down the driveway and onto the road.

I could feel her warm arms wrapped around my waist and her chest pressed into my back. I drove into the wind so that her scent was blowing behind me, but feeling her pressed against me was stirring my desire for her. I drove a little ways longer and then turned the bike around. We pulled up into the driveway and back beside the garage.

The setting sun shined on Andria. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold. I watched her as she asked Jasper for a towel. He handed her a black hand towel then took several large steps back, watching her, intrigued with how calm she was. She began to wipe the dirt and grime off the motorcycle. I smiled at Jasper, and he nodded at me.

"_She is completely calm, Edward, not a worry in the world about being here alone with two male vampires."_ I nodded back to him; he knew I didn't approve of how relaxed Andria was around my family and me. Jasper didn't like it either.

He hated himself for losing control at Bella's birthday party and he didn't want a repeat with Andria. I glanced over at him. Andria's scent was beginning to bother him. _'Sorry.'_ He glanced back at me as he quickly headed for the door.

Andria looked up as the garage door shut behind Jasper. She looked back at me and I took the towel from her. "Is he ok? Did I do something wrong?" Her eyes stayed glued to the door.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. He's okay; he has not been like the rest of us for as long, and your blood has a stronger scent than most humans do. It is harder for him to resist. He is in control of himself, as long as no blood is spilt."

Her lips formed a small 'o' and she looked up at me. She nodded and then said, "As in make sure I don't hurt myself over here, right?" I nodded.

She smiled at me and stood up. "I should probably get you back to your house so you can get something to eat."

She looked up at me and smiled again. "Yeah, sure." Her thoughts were blocked again. I smiled, she wasn't happy with me taking her home. I smiled at her and led her to my Volvo. She climbed in the car and we headed to her house.

We walked up to her front door and she walked inside after she unlocked it. She turned around to face me, clasping her hands in front of her and sighing. "So, um, are you going to come back tonight?"

I nodded to her and she smiled and said, "Okay."

"I need to go hunting again before I come back here tonight," I said.

"So you aren't thirsty when you are with me?" she questioned, concern filling her eyes.

"Yes, not that it makes a difference; your blood is still very desirable." She looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It is nothing for you to be sorry about. It is me that should be sorry for being around you and putting you in danger. I'm much older, much more experienced, so I should know better. I do know better."

"What danger, Edward? I feel safer around you than I do being by myself," she said looking up at me, her eyes pleading with me to see her way.

"Andria, I am always going to be a danger to you and so will my family. We are good at what we do, but we are not perfect. We do make mistakes."

"Everyone makes mistakes, it's only human."

"Alexandria, I am not human." Her eyes lost their sparkle and her heart rate increased. I suppressed my smile; I had made her mad. I didn't mind, as she needed to understand.

She placed her hands on her hips and put her weight on her left leg. She looked me up and down. "Ten fingers, ten toes, walks on two legs, talks, has emotions, feelings, thoughts. You sound human to me. So maybe you are a little enhanced, it doesn't mean that you aren't a human being."

She didn't get it. "No pulse, no heartbeat, inhuman speed and senses. I'm a killer, Alexandria," I said angrily.

She stepped back from me and dropped her hands to her sides. She shook her head. "I don't believe that. When I look at you I don't see a killer, I see a human being. I see a man that has lost a great deal, and still lives his life because he knows he has to. Not for himself, but for his family. But here's my problem, Edward. I don't want you to live your life because you have to. I want you to live your life because you want to."

I looked down at the stubborn woman in front of me. Her eyes were swimming with emotion. What emotion, I could not tell, but the longer I watched her eyes the more entranced I became. Her enchanting eyes made me thirsty, my throat felt like I hadn't hunted in weeks. Somewhere in my mind I wondered if my eyes had turned black.

She snapped her fingers in front of my face, and my eyes focused on her face. "Hello? You like completely zoned out on me there. I thought I was going to have to call Carlisle. Are you ok? Do you need to leave to go hunt?" Her voice was full of concern again.

"I'm alright, Andria, your eyes are just very mesmerizing," I said slowly.

"I'm sorry; I will work on being duller," she said.

"Don't, I like you the way you are," I paused and looked down at her. "I do need to go hunting now though. I will be back later tonight, and I will consider what you said, even though I don't believe you for one second," I said. She nodded and smiled, and I went to my car.

She shut the door and I sat in my car. I inhaled her scent that lingered inside. I sighed; she was intoxicating, her scent and her _eyes_. Those big grey blue eyes were something else.

Alice was right, I was beginning to feel the desire to love and protect her overcome the desire to kill her more and more. I drove out of her driveway and went to hunt.


	7. Acceptance

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I just find enjoyment playing with her characters.

Here is Chapter 7 finally! I hope you enjoy. Thanks again to the wonderful Betas from Project Team Beta! I highly recommend their services!

Chapter 7 – Acceptance

Andria's POV:

After I watched Edward leave from the window, I headed to the kitchen to heat up a can of soup and sat down on the couch. Once I had finished eating, I washed my dishes and filled the bathtub with hot water, took of my clothes and climbed in. I closed my eyes and sighed as I leaned back into the tub, the water coming up around my shoulders.

I was falling for Edward faster than I had imagined I ever would and not just high school crush falling, but serious head over heels in love falling. It was strange. I had only known him for two days.

The first time I had ever seen Edward I thought he was beautiful. I knew there had been something strange about the Cullen family, the werewolves had been a shock, but it was hard to believe that a family as nice as the Cullens could actually be vampires. The fact that vampires even existed was still a surprise.

Edward had proven that they were real, and very dangerous, though. He had wanted me to be scared, to believe he was a killer. I could believe in the vampires, Edward's speed, strength, and lack of a heartbeat proved that, but I couldn't believe he or his family were killers. Renesmee proved my point; Edward had a daughter and, at one time, a wife.

What puzzled me the most was Edward's feelings for me. He had seemed so indifferent to me when I first met the Cullen family, but now it was different. Edward was different. He was here with me. He had been watching me sleep, and as weird as it had been when I found out he was now acting very protective of me. He had stood and watched me on Jasper's bike, his eyes had never left me. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

It didn't bother me that Edward watched me. I wanted Edward to watch me. I wanted him to be here, I wanted the Cullens to like me, to accept me. I sighed again and slid under the water. I ran my hands through my hair, silently cursing the knots that had formed at the nape of my neck, and then came back up. I washed my hair and lay in the hot water until it turned cool and then climbed out of tub. I drained the water and wrapped a pale blue towel around myself. I opened the bathroom door and froze.

Edward was sitting on the edge of my bed. His eyes ran over my body and then met my eyes. "I…I didn't know you were here," I stammered. His eyes remained locked with mine, his jaw was tight, his fists clenched at his sides, and his lips were in a thin tight line.

"I'll be back in five minutes," he said standing up.

"I'll only need two," I said walking toward my closet but he was already out the door.

I threw on underwear, a tank top, and sweatpants and wrapped the towel around my hair then walked out onto the porch. He looked at me. "Let's go inside, it's too cold for you to be out here dressed like that."

We walked back inside and I sat on the bed. "I'm sorry for that, I'm sure that sent you for a loop."

"It's my fault. I thought you would be dressed. I was trying to hear your thoughts, but I couldn't. I just assumed you were in the bathroom."

I smiled at him. "Well I was in the bathroom." He gave me a hard look, I sighed. "Edward, it's alright. No harm done." He looked at me again.

"Andria, I am in control of myself around you. You know I have a desire for your blood, but I am still a man."

I felt the heat grow on my face, and I knew I was blushing. Edward smiled, I shivered. In a flash he had gotten off the bed, grabbed the fur blanket from the chair, sat back on the bed, and gently wrapped the blanket around my shoulders. I gave a weak smile. "Thanks."

"Your blush is beautiful." I felt my cheeks get hotter.

I looked up at him and smiled, and held up my finger. I stood up and went into the bathroom and came back out with my hairbrush and sat back on the bed. I began to brush through my damp hair while Edward watched me.

"I am sorry, Edward. I didn't think you would be back so soon. I didn't intend to put you in that sort of situation. I just needed to relax in a bath, clear my thoughts."

"What thoughts?" Edward asked, his attention completely on me.

"Just everything that's happened, I feel very confused," I said looking up at him.

"Why? What are you confused about?" he asked.

"I only came here to get away from my parents after my brother died, I didn't expect to find all of this. I didn't expect to discover werewolves and vampires, and these feelings."

"What are those feelings?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Can you read my thoughts?" He shook his head. Good. I could hide some of my feelings for now. I didn't want to pour my heart and soul out to him because I didn't want him to leave, because of what I had to say.

"Okay, well, for starters I'm still in slight shock that all this is real. I feel like any day now I'm going to wake up and this will have all been a dream." My voice broke and I took a deep breath before I continued.

"I will wake up one day and you and your family are gone, and I'm left here all alone, not knowing if this was ever actually real or if I've just gone insane." I paused and looked at him. "I'm also afraid of my feelings. I'm afraid of what I am feeling now, what I am thinking, what I want." My voice trailed off into a faint whisper.

His eyes watched me, searching for lies or deceit. "What is it that you want?"

His words hit my like a wrecking ball. I felt everything come crashing around me. I felt the barrier that I had built around myself fall. My hurt and my pain engulfed me. The tears welled up in my eyes and I bent my head.

**Edward's POV: **

I watched her bend her head, I could see the tears form in her eyes. I reached out and touched her chin, raising her head. Her eyes were brimmed with tears that her pride wouldn't let fall.

I studied her, not knowing how to react. I wanted to comfort her, to gather her in my arms and tell her it would all be alright, but that was a lie. I didn't know if it would all be alright. She opened her mouth, trying to speak, but nothing came out. She raised her hands, but they dropped back into her lap.

Her mental debate was apparent in her features. Her brow furrowed. "Oh, how I wish I could just have you read my mind, it would be so much easier if I didn't have to try and find the words to tell you."

I chuckled at her; her dilemma had not been what to say, but how to say it. "Why don't you just talk, I won't say anything and you can just let it all out." She was hiding something. She had been hiding something when she first started talking and I wanted to know what it was.

"I'm not sure you want to hear me ramble on, but if you're willing to listen to me I guess I can try."

"I have all night," I said and moved more toward the middle of the bed, Andria followed me and sat cross-legged facing me.

"Edward, I don't know where to start," she sighed.

"The beginning is always a good place to start," I said smiling at her. She waited, searching for how to start, her blue-grey eyes swimming with emotion.

"When I left Lake Tahoe, I was just trying to get away. Travis worked from the start of his freshman year in high school up until he died and saved most of his money for me. He helped my grandparents ensure that I would be able to go to college or at least get away from our parents when I turned eighteen. When Travis died I couldn't stay in Tahoe, so I decided to leave. I had no idea where I would go, so I chose a direction and started driving and I landed here. I got lucky and found a house, I didn't expect to buy it up front, but the agent said it had been on the market for a long time, so she lowered the price… a lot."

I chuckled at her expression. "I decided Forks was better than where I had been before, so I paid for the house and went on a mission to find furniture. It's not the best, I love interior design, but I worked with what I had, and what I could find and afford, and I love my little house."

After that she stopped. "So you met Jacob when he was helping move in your furniture?" I asked, hoping she would continue

She nodded then continued. "Yeah, I remember that his hand felt very hot, it seemed strange, but I played it off. Jacob became a fast friend, he is very kind. I think Renesmee makes him that way, he loves her so much. I went with them a few times down to the reservation. They told the old legends of the shape shifters, and being descendants of wolves. I didn't really believe it was true, but I looked it up a little more, mainly on pure curiosity. They all talked and acted like it was real, at least the younger ones did. The older men knew how to hide it better I guess."

"Time passed, I grew restless inside all day so I decided to go exploring, I took my brother's shotgun with me just in case and I'm glad I did. I could have shot and killed the wolf any other day, no problem, but when I saw him, I only thought of Travis. I was lucky Jacob was watching me. I felt something knock me down, away from the wolf. I saw this huge, massive wolf, bigger than any horse I'd ever seen. Just like that, he killed the other wolf, and then changed into Jacob. I didn't know what to do, what to say. I tried to shoot him too. I'm glad I didn't. At first I didn't want anything to do with him, I told him to leave me alone, that I wouldn't say anything to anyone. He explained himself better, I was shocked, but the honesty in Jacob's eyes, he wasn't trying to hurt me or lie to me, so I accepted him for what he was."

"And you accept my family so easily for what we are? Jacob and his friends are protectors; they are shape-shifters because of the presence of vampires, of _my_ family. They are here to protect people from my family," I said venomously.

She shook her head and scooted closer to me. Rising up on her knees she slowly reached out and touched my cheek with her fingertips. "Look at me, you are not a killer, you are not a murderer or else you would have killed me the first day you saw me, and you wouldn't have thought twice about it. But you didn't Edward, you fought whatever desire you had, you didn't kill me. I'm here, you haven't hurt me, and I still don't think you will."

"How can you be so confident?" I brushed back a piece of her hair. she closed her eyes and did not flinch against my cold skin.

"I see it in your eyes." Her own eyes were glowing when she opened them. I stared at the beautiful pattern of her eyes.

"How can you see it in my eyes?" I asked, my eyes locked on hers. Then I heard the soft voice of her thoughts for the first time during the night, _'Because the eyes are the windows to the soul.'_

She smiled that gorgeous smile of hers. "They're this beautiful golden topaz color, but behind that, behind the stunning beauty there is this truth, this emotion, I can't tell exactly what it is, but it's not a desire to kill."

I studied her, memorizing her features to perfection. Her long eyelashes were the color of her hair and naturally curled up, almost touching above her eyes. Her tan had completely faded and her creamy skin was blemish free. Her petite nose was dotted with faint freckles. Her lips were a pretty shade of light pink. I smiled when I noticed the small freckle on the very edge of her upper lip.

It made her unique, it made her beautiful. It made me want to touch my lips to hers.

"Stay perfectly still," I said. I knew I was crazy, I had asked the same of Bella and she had not, and I had almost lost it, but I wanted to try with Andria. I wanted to taste her lips. I wanted to feel the warmth and softness against my cold hard ones.

She nodded putting her hands down in her lap. I leaned close to her. I could feel the heat of her body. Her scent hit me in waves of desire. I touched my lips to hers.

She stayed perfectly still only closing her eyes. I pulled away only an inch, her eyes fluttered open. She stared at me and then leaned towards me. She tangled her hand in my hair and pressed her lips to mine, closing her eyes again.

I was still for half a second and then had my hands on her hips. She slid perfectly onto my lap and wrapped her other hand around my neck. She was completely intoxicating, her scent and the feel of her soft skin under my fingertips. She kissed me back with the same passion I kissed her and I felt my strength slipping away.

I let go of her hips and jumped off the bed and in front of the French doors. Andria was sitting on the bed; her legs sprawled out in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. If I had just done as you asked…" she trailed off.

I walked back to the bed after taking a few quick breaths of cleaner air. "No, Andria, you did fine, I let myself get carried away. You smelled so good, you tasted so good, your skin felt so warm."

She blushed at my words and curled her legs up. She smiled as she looked up at me from underneath her long eyelashes. "I've never had a compliment quite like that before," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

'_This woman is amazing.'_ I thought to myself as I smiled back at her as I lifted her into my arms. I shifted her to one arm so she was gracefully sitting on my forearm her arms wrapped around my shoulders for support. She giggled as she leaned her head against my shoulder. I pulled back her sheets. I placed my arm back under her knees and lowered her into her bed. She didn't let go of my shoulders.

"I want you to stay," she said with her arms still around my neck. _'Please….' _She pleaded with me silently.

"I am staying with you." I placed my hands on her forearms gently trying to remove her arms.

She shook her head, "I want you next to me. I want to be able to feel you here with me," she said. _'I feel safe with you.' _She added.

'_If only you know how unsafe you really are, darling,' _I said to myself. This wasn't right. She didn't deserve this, to be with a monster. She deserved a better life than the one I could give her. _She wants you to stay, stay with her, you idiot._

I gave up the battle of right and wrong in my head, "Okay." Her arms instantly dropped and I walked to the other side of the bed. I removed my shoes and slid into the bed with her. She curled up against my side, her head on my shoulder. A shiver ran down her spine and I laughed.

"Are you sure you want to lie next to me?" I asked laughing at her as she nodded her head. I pulled the blanket from earlier around her shoulders and between the two of us and then pulled the sheets and comforter up around the both of us.

She smiled and then curled closer to my body. "Sleep well, Alexandria," I whispered but she was already asleep.

I looked at the sleeping girl in my arms, and I felt my dead, frozen heart begin to melt. This felt wrong, it wasn't my beautiful Bella. Somewhere in the back of my mind, or maybe it was in my heart, I could feel Bella trying urgently to tell me it was okay, that this girl, was okay. I didn't want to betray Bella, or my love for her, but as I watched Andria beside me I understood Carlisle's words.

"_That doesn't mean you could not love someone else just as much son."_ He had been right, I was not replacing Bella, or my love for her. I was only making room in my heart for Alexandria.

The girl in my arms would never take Bella's place, and as I thought of Andria's own words the night before I realized she knew she never would. Andria understood my love for my wife and knew that her place in my heart could never be taken over or removed. Andria would never try and take Bella's place.

Andria shifted closer to me dragging my thoughts away from Bella. I smiled down at the fragile girl in my arms. I realized how easily I had fallen back into being careful around a breakable human. Andria made it easy, she was patient, and she understood my desire for her blood and how easily I could lose what little control I had over it.

I bent my head, pressing my lips to her forehead and breathed deeply. Her scent burned my throat and made the venom flow heavily in my mouth, but I did not have a desire to kill her. It would be so easy, she would feel no pain. She would never know what happened, but as I stared at the southern belle sleeping peacefully in my arms I knew that, just like with Bella, I would do all I could to protect her from harm. I could never, ever, hurt this woman.

The final peace of ice melted from my heart, and somehow I felt that Bella was at peace herself. I had found a reason to live again. She knew I would never ever lose my love for her, but I could love another.

I looked out of the French doors at the night sky and smiled. Bella, of all my family, I knew would be in heaven, and from heaven I felt her smiling warm eyes look down upon me with love and approval. If I had ever believed in heaven and hell, and fate, I believed more than ever that Bella had somehow conspired with Andria's brother and sent Andria to me.

"I am forever grateful for your undying love, my Bella. Even when you are gone away forever," I whispered towards the ceiling.

The rain that had been at a constant downpour since I had left Andria's house this afternoon stopped suddenly. The stars and moon shined down brightly in the sky. Yes, I believed in fate, heaven and hell, now more than ever.

Maybe my family was not damned after all. I turned my eyes away from the sky and back to Andria and smiled. This fragile girl had been sent from heaven, from my Bella.


	8. Listen to Your Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I just play with her characters.

Thanks to Project Team Beta for their awesome Betas and Beta services. Now on with the chapter!

Chapter 8 – Listen to your Heart

**Andria's POV:**

I woke up lying in Edward's arms. I stayed still, h**o**ping he had not noticed I had woken up. _He smells delicious. _He smelled better than any cologne and I was perfectly comfortable against his cold marble body. I felt like I could remain this way the rest of the day, lying in his arms, his hand gently stroking my hair.

"Good morning, Sleepy," his beautiful voice said, loud enough that he knew I was awake.

"Hmp, I was hoping you wouldn't notice I had woken up." I sighed.

"Why is that?" he asked, laughter touching his voice.

"I didn't want to get up."

His laughter shook his body and mine, and I looked up into his eyes. They had changed since the night, they no longer seemed guarded, but rather swimming full of emotion.

"Your mood has taken a drastic turn for the better this morning." I giggled, smiling up at him.

He looked down at me. "When you can't sleep, you are able to think about many different things. I realized some realizations last night."

"Oh really, like what?" I asked, honestly intrigued. I sat up on my forearm.

"What happened to not moving?" I laid back down on his chest. His chuckle shook me, but he continued. "I realized that I don't want to stay away from you, and I realized that I am not going to hurt you. I will do anything I can to make sure you won't get hurt. I also realized that I feel very… there is something about you."

I looked at him. Why couldn't he just come out and say whatever he was going to say. I smiled at him and raised my left eyebrow.

"You look very much like Scarlet O'Hara when you do that." He grinned.

I laughed and turned my head into the crook of his neck.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

He smiled. "Raise your eyebrow."

"Oh, I was trying to figure out why you started to say something and instead said 'there is something about you'. It's very frustrating when you don't tell me what you are really trying to say."

He smiled. "It's also very frustrating hearing you half the time and then when I really want to hear your thoughts I can't. That's frustrating too."

"I'm sorry. I guess you are just going to have to learn to live with it." I smiled.

"Andria, I feel very protective of you. You make me feel alive, happy," he said.

"Hmm, well I'm glad I make you happy, even though you don't really know anything about me."

"Yes I do. You are Alexandria Fosten DeAngelo. Your mother's name is Denise; your father's name is Daniel. You were born in the small town of Bath, North Carolina, and your family moved to Lake Tahoe, California when you were nine. You started dancing when you were three and you were ranked number one in the state of California last year. You graduated third in your high school class with a 3.87 GPA."

"Smart ass," I mumbled and laughed. Edward glared at me.

"Why third?" he asked.

"I don't do speeches, that's why. I don't do well in front of large amounts of people."

"So you purposefully got a low A so you wouldn't have to make a speech?" he asked. I nodded.

"Actually, I didn't do it on purpose, calculus did it for me," I laughed, and he smiled his gorgeous smile.

"You dance in front of large amounts of people, though."

"Yes," I said, as I held up my finger to him. "But when you are on a stage dancing the rest of the room is dark and the lights are on you. I can't see all the people in the audience."

He chuckled at my logic but agreed. He remained silent and I stood up and went to brush through my tangled bed hair and brush my teeth. When I came back Edward had not moved, but watched me as I sat back on the bed beside him.

"Would you dance for me?" he asked. All I could picture in my mind was a stripper pole and lingerie.

I raised my eyebrow again. "Not like that, Alexandria! I'm being serious." He could read my mind this morning.

I thought about it. I knew Alice could probably watch my routine and perform it better than I could. For goodness sake, Emmett could probably be ten times more graceful than me. "I guess so, but I don't have any music to dance to."

"I can provide the music," he stated, proudly.

"So, how did you know all that about me?" I asked, curious as to how he knew where I was born and about my dancing competition ranking.

"Alice did some digging around." He smirked.

Uh huh. Alice did the digging, right, maybe some of it, but not all of it. "Yeah, Alice did all the digging by herself. I'll let you slide this time, Edward Cullen, but don't think I'm not on to you," I said.

The smirk stayed on Edward's face but he didn't respond to my comment, he stood up and asked me if I was ready to go.

"Go where?"

"My house," Edward said as he rolled his eyes.

I looked down at my tank top and sweats. "Obviously not," I said. "You know something," I continued as I got up off the bed and went into my walk in closet. I shut the door behind me so Edward didn't have to leave the room. "You would think since you've been alive for like a century plus, you would realize sweats and a tank top isn't 'ready to go'." I heard him laugh.

I emerged from the closet a few minutes later dressed in black tights, a light blue sweater dress, and black ankle boots. My bag containing my Pointe, Ballet, Tap, and Jazz shoes and a leotard, nude tights, and a skirt, was over my shoulder. I grabbed my camera from the night stand and shoved it into the bag also.

I walked up to Edward's side. "Now I'm ready to go." He laughed again and we walked outside onto the porch. He locked and shut the door then looked at me. I jumped on his back and instantly felt the wind hit my face as soon as my legs and arms were wrapped securely around him.

We made it to his house in less than five minutes. He sat me on my feet as we walked up to the front porch. He opened the door and I walked inside. The furniture had been pushed to the edges of the room, leaving a large space of the hardwood floor open. Jasper and Emmett were on the couch watching football, while Rosalie stood behind Alice at a computer.

"Alice saw us coming; she made them move the furniture." He motioned to Jasper and Emmett.

Without turning her head, Alice said, "Hi, Andria."

I shook my head. "Hi, Alice, Rosalie." I addressed the blonde to be polite. She half smiled, half sneered at me quickly and then turned back to Alice. It wasn't hard to tell she didn't like me.

Emmett and Jasper both nodded a hello as I followed Edward up to the platform where the grand piano stood. Edward sat down on the bench and played a few notes. Esme was instantly at the foot of the stairs, smiling at Edward and me.

"Umm… are you just going to play and let me dance to it?" I asked, confused, very confused, and also slightly embarrassed because Alice and Rosalie had turned their attention to me, and Emmett had turned the volume off on the TV.

"Shouldn't you warm up so you don't hurt yourself and change out of those?" he asked as he pointed to my boots.

"I guess I could." I laughed. Alice jumped up and grabbed my hand.

"You can change in my bathroom, I'll help you," she said eagerly.

"Alice, I'm eighteen years old. I learned to dress myself when I was three. I think I can manage by myself."

She scowled at me, and Edward laughed. I glared at him. "You should probably just let her help you." He smiled. "So I don't have to listen to her complain about it later." Alice growled at him as she all but dragged me up the stairs.

She opened the door to her bedroom. "Wow, and Jasper let you do all this?" The bedroom was obviously very Alice.

"He didn't really get to give his opinion. He has his office," she said, I laughed. We went into her bathroom.

She sat down on a vanity chair and looked at me. "You didn't come up here with me to help me dress, did you?" I asked, as I watched her cross her legs.

She shook her head. "You are very intuitive, Andria. Do you know when the last time Edward played the piano was?" I remained silent. "He played for the first time in years when he fell in love with Bella, when she… well, he hasn't touched it since he lost her. This is the first time he has ever played in two years."

I was shocked. "Why is he playing for me?" I asked, even though I knew Edward could hear everything we were saying, and probably could read my mind. I didn't care. I wanted to know why Edward was acting like this, why after last night he seemed different, changed.

She shook her head. "I don't know; I knew he would, I saw it last night when he decided to, but I don't know why. You've changed him somehow, Andria."

I paused, one arm still in my sweater. "Alice, I've only _really_ known him for a few days. I mean yeah, he can read my mind, sometimes, and he stays the night with me, but really, Alice. How can a person, a human, change him that much? I just don't see it."

"When we are turned into vampires, everything is more powerful for us, even emotions. When Edward met Bella, he changed, _she_ changed him permanently. After he lost her, we didn't think he would ever be the same. He wanted to leave, go to Italy, but Renesmee made him stay, his daughter, _Bella's_ daughter made him stay."

"I just don't see how I could have changed all of that," I paused as I pulled the thin straps of my black leotard onto my shoulders. "I just don't see how I could make him better if she changed him so much."

She smiled at me."You think very little of yourself, don't you, Alexandria? The way he looks at you…"

"Ha, as long as you don't say, like I'm his next meal, I'm all good," I interjected.

"Andria, I'm being serious. Edward looks at you the way he used to look at Bella."

I felt a wave of electricity surge through my body. My fingertips were numb and I could feel my heart racing, trying to explode from my chest. I shook my head. She was just seeing what she wanted to see. She wanted her brother to be happy again. He didn't feel that way about me, he couldn't. I was only a human girl, nothing special, I wasn't beautiful. I was just an ordinary girl from a small town in North Carolina.

"If you don't believe me, that's ok. You'll learn for yourself how much Edward really cares. I can prove it." The piano stopped. She smiled wickedly; I gave a half smile back. "Edward didn't like that." The music started again as I grabbed my Pointe shoes from my bag and took them downstairs with me.

Edward was playing a song as Esme stood behind him now. Alice whispered in my ear. "It's Esme's favorite." I nodded and sat on the floor. I stretched my legs out in front of me and then grabbed the arches of my feet and stretched. I listened to the music, Edward was very talented.

I continued to stretch my legs, arms, and back, but needed Alice's help for the last thing. "Hey Alice, can you push me?" I asked. All eyes fell on me and Alice. She nodded and stood up from Jasper's lap.

We walked over to the wall next to the front door and I sat facing it. I put my feet on the wall and sat in a straddle. "Ok, just push my hips until I tell you to stop," I said.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me and Alice. "He doesn't like this. He's worried I'm going to hurt you, I think," she whispered in my ear. I knew he heard her but I didn't care. Alice wouldn't hurt me, not like this anyway.

"Ok, Alice, push." She did and I slid forward towards the wall, my legs moving out until my chest was pressed up to the wall and my legs were in a straight line along the wall. "Okay, stop," I said. I felt the pressure of her pushing ease, but her hands remained on my back.

"That looks kind of painful," Emmett said.

I slid back from the wall and stood up. "Only the first time, when you have never done it and your instructor comes up behind you and rams you into the wall." I laughed, wobbling a bit as I slipped on my Pointe shoes and laced them up.

Edward began to play again, his eyes on the keys. I rose up on pointe and took a few steps, then came back down. All eyes were still on me, and I knew what I had to do.

I blocked everyone else in the room out, excluding Edward, and listened to the notes of the music. Edward played through the song once, and began again. I started to dance. The movements seemed second nature to me and I twirled around the open floor. The music slowed and I locked eyes with Edward as he played the last notes.

I was standing beside the piano, inches from Edward. Renesmee's soft voice broke my concentration on Edward's eyes, my head snapped to her. I hadn't even noticed her and Jacob come in. "That was my mother's lullaby."

My head snapped back to Edward. Renesmee spoke again, "That was very beautiful, Andria. You brought her lullaby to life." I heard her words somewhere in my mind, but I couldn't take my eyes away from Edward.

I was still breathing hard and my hands were shaking. I felt tears in my eyes. Alice's words rang in my head, '_You've changed him somehow, Andria… the way he looks at you…_' I stared into Edward's eyes, he stepped toward me and my heart skipped a beat. He smiled and took my hands in his, his thumbs running over the tops of my hands. He pulled me close to him, closing the gap between us.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because I'm in love with you," he said with as much certainty as if he had known he was in love with me all his life.

My eyes widened and I felt my pulse race. He smiled down at me again. "Would you like to hear _your_ lullaby?"

I nodded my head slowly, unable to comprehend how he had managed to compose a song for me. He let go of my hands and sat back down on the bench. I stood beside him, frozen in place, as I watched his graceful hands fly quickly over the keys of the piano. The notes blended together in a beautiful, soft, and sweet harmony. He continued and the song grew darker, the soft notes grew louder. Suddenly, the darker notes were cut off by the softer notes, but a new melody was entwined into the soft notes.

The music trailed off and Edward looked up at me. I sat down on the piano bench beside him. "That was very beautiful, Edward." My voice broke; tears were still in my eyes. I felt them slowly slide down my cheek. Edward's quick hands wiped the tears from my face.

"Alexandria, I am in love with you." I felt my heart skip a beat again; I knew the words in my head. I could say them in my head. _I love you_. Yet, when I opened my mouth to respond to Edward, nothing came out. No sound. I felt like an idiot, I knew what I should say, what I wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come.

"It is alright, Andria, I can hear you," he said as he lifted my head in his hand. "I can hear everything you are thinking, there isn't anything for you to be ashamed of. Alice told you when we are changed it changes our emotions, sometimes extremely. You changed me last night."

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move and I couldn't feel anything except for the pounding of my heart. Edward was in love with me. I had come to Forks, not to find love, but I had. I wanted it, I wanted it forever and I wanted Edward. I wanted every part of Edward. I felt like I needed him now.

His strong arms wrapped around me, holding me tight against him. Yes, I needed Edward; he was the light at the end of my tunnel that had been dark for so long. He was my angel and my saving grace. He was my gift from Travis and from God. He was sent from heaven.

I rested my head against his shoulder and turned my head towards the sky. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Hmm?" he mumbled into my hair.

"I'm thanking God for my angel," I said. "Without you, I would have been lost."

"You could find someone else, Andria. With me, you are making a very large sacrifice."

"I don't want anyone else, Edward. I want _you_." I pulled back away from him, his arms stayed wrapped around my waist. "Forever."

I could feel his whole body tense under mine. "Forever is a very long time."

"I know, but just one lifetime with you isn't enough," I said, as I looked into his eyes.

He smiled at me, his golden eyes swimming with emotion, but as I looked into his eyes, I realized that the emotion that had been unknown to me this morning was love. Pure, undying, self-sacrificing love, and that love would be mine to hold forever.

He held my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. He moved to my nose, my forehead, and finally the top of my hair. He breathed deeply. I wondered if my scent bothered him.

"Not as much as the first day I saw you dancing in your yard," he said into my hair.

"You were watching me?" I asked, as I breathed in his scent, and felt my head spin. He smelled so good.

His chuckle shook me and I smiled. "Yes, Renesmee wanted to see you, and so did Alice. I went along, and I saw the most beautiful girl I had seen in a long time. I watched her dance. She was enchanting, mesmerizing, as her body moved around with the music - just like today."

He lifted my head again. "You are not average. You are far from average. Do not ever settle for being average."

I smiled at him. he had been listening to Alice's and my conversation. The back door opened and closed and Carlisle walked in, he stopped.

"I seem to have interrupted something," he said as he looked at me and Edward and then the open floor of the living room.

"No, Carlisle, Andria was dancing for me, and for them." I noticed then, as I turned, that his family had moved to the edge of the room, away from me and Edward.

"They felt we needed a moment to ourselves, but they were hoping you would dance again," he whispered in my ear.

"Oh." I couldn't find any other words, his cool breath had blown in my face and I felt my head spin again.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked.

"Do you know how to dance En Pointe?" I asked.

"No, but I can follow along with your mind," he said as he stood up with me in his arms and spun me around the floor.

"Who is going to play the music?" I asked.

That was instantly solved as Alice flashed upstairs. Somewhere from an upstairs room I heard soft music begin to play, it grew louder; Alice was turning the volume up on a sound system.

"Whose music is playing? And from where?" I asked as Edward stepped sideways with me and I rose up on Pointe, my left leg extending out behind me.

"Mine, from my sound system," he answered.

"Stay still," I said, but he already knew, he hadn't moved. I turned my body, my back to him and my hand still in his. I bent my left leg, touching my knee and then extended it back out and raised it straight into the air.

"Are you paying attention?" I asked him, wondering if he could see where I was going with this.

He nodded and I smiled. He turned me gracefully around in a circle as I stayed with my leg extended. He ended with me facing him. I lowered my leg and wrapped it around his waist. He placed his hand on my lower back and bent forward. I dipped down, almost touching the floor. He rose back up and I spun out and away from him and leapt into the air.

I turned to face him and smiled wickedly. I ran across the room and jumped into his waiting hands as the music reached its crescendo. He lifted me straight over his head. He lowered me down to him. I smiled, and he smiled back.

I paused and slipped off my Pointe shoes. I tossed them in the corner and took Edward's hand, I placed my other one on his shoulder. His hand slipped below my waist, I raised my eyebrow again, but smiled. He began the waltz, my bare feet moved in time with his. Edward stopped a few minutes later, I felt Carlisle tap me on my shoulder and he asked, "May I cut in?"

"Certainly," Edward responded and handed me over to Carlisle.

I laughed as Carlisle spun me around the room. We danced around the room for a while longer until he spun me out and right into Edward. I started laughing, as Edward's arms wrapped protectively around me.

I heard a camera flash and looked over at Alice. She smiled sheepishly. "I found it in your bag. I thought they would be cute pictures."

"Alice, it's cool, I'm not mad or anything." I smiled at her.

"I'm going to go change, I'll be right back," I said as I turned my head up to look at Edward. He bent his head down and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled against his mouth. He let me go and I went up the stairs, Alice following behind me.

When we got into the bathroom she began talking rapidly. "I told you, you changed him. I knew it! I knew he would fall in love with you. Oh, the way he looks at you, Andria! He loves you so much already."

I shook my head, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face. "I barely know him, Alice," I said.

"What does your heart say, Andria?" she asked. I looked up at her, surprised by her question.

I thought about it for a minute. "It feels right. I feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be. Edward feels right, safe. I feel like I'm home, Alice, like I've found a place where I belong, where I'm wanted. This is going to sound really, really corny, but I feel like Edward has completed me in a way. Like I was searching for a part of me when I left Tahoe, but I didn't know what part. I feel like I've found it in Edward."

"That's not corny at all," she said as she smiled at me. "I think he feels the same way."

"How can you know?" I asked as I pulled my boots back on.

"It's in his eyes, Alexandria. Edward looks at you like a man who has seen the sun for the first time."

I smiled. "Edward is waiting for you in his room. I'll show you where it is." I followed Alice out of her room and up another flight of stairs. We walked down the long hallway and she pointed to the door that was slightly ajar.

She left me in the hallway in front of Edward's door. I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Andria, you don't have to knock, just come in," he said from behind the door, laughter in his voice. I pushed open the door and walked into the room.

Edward was standing in front of the window, that was the entire wall, and looking out into the forest. I walked up to stand beside him. We didn't say anything for a long time, until Edward stepped closer to me and turned me so I was facing him.

"Andria," I looked up into his eyes, "if I ever do anything to scare or upset you, and you don't want to be here with me anymore, I will understand. I'm not good for you. I'm not safe, Andria. But I promise that I will love you forever, and I will be here for you as long as you want me."

"There isn't anything you could do that can turn me away now, Edward. I love you too," I said softly. I had been unsure, but as I gazed into Edward's eyes I realized that this was where I was supposed to be. I was certain now of what I was feeling and what I wanted. I wanted Edward, forever, no matter what the cost.

His body went rigid again. "What?" I asked, scared.

"Do not ever think that, Andria, it will cost you nothing, I will not take anything away from you. I will not end your life for me or my desire."

I shook my head. "It's what I want, Edward. I want to belong to something, to someone. All my life, I've never been wanted or needed, or had a true family. I found that here, I found that in you. I want to be able to be with you, and you not have to restrain yourself all the time." I paused as I looked down at my feet and then back up at him. "I want to have all of you, not just the controlled, careful part."

His lips captured mine in a split second, his hands found my hair and my lower back. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. We went tumbling to the floor. I braced myself against Edward for the impact of the floor, but all that hit was my feet.

Edward braced himself on one arm and his legs and held me to him with his right arm. I pressed myself into him, his body was cold and hard, and yet somehow his body contoured perfectly to mine, like two pieces of a puzzle fitting perfectly together.

My head was spinning. I felt him pull back, but I kept my eyes closed. His breath blew on my neck, my heart rate quickened. Surely he wouldn't do it now, right now. My heart beat faster. I didn't want it now, I wanted my time to learn about Edward, learn everything about him.

His lips brushed against my neck, my collarbone, my jaw bone, and then my cheek. "Open your eyes, Alexandria." His voice was husky, and I did as he asked. His eyes were unfocused, concentrating on something besides me. He was trying to control himself.

He smiled tightly. "You thought I would change you now?"

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. _Yes. _

"I would never… I don't want to change you, Andria, you are beautiful the way you are." His words hurt, even with the sugar coating of calling me beautiful, the underlying bite of the words stung me. He wasn't going to change me, of course not.

Alice had been wrong- he didn't want me that way. He didn't want me or need me as much as I needed him. "That is a lie, Alexandria," his voice was harsh, and I looked into his eyes. "I refuse to end your life for no reason, do you care that I will always be seventeen and you will be older?"I shook my head.

"Then why does it matter that I won't change you now? I will do whatever it takes to save your life from death, but I will not be the reason your life ends. I will not make myself have to save you from my own mistake. I wouldn't know what to do if I hurt you, Andria."

"I know, Edward," I whispered. I wanted desperately for him to kiss me again, to not hold anything back and let himself go.

He smiled. "That would be hazardous to your health." I laughed, shaking underneath him. With our bodies still pressed together my laughter had a strange effect.

Edward's smiling face suddenly turned very dark, dangerous, and his body went completely stiff. In a flash I was sprawled on the floor and Edward was across the room by the doorway. "I'm sorry," I said.

I was shaking, the look on Edward's features had not been a human emotion, the look had been of a predator, his prey defenseless underneath him, but Edward had been able to restrain himself.

I stood up from the floor and walked over to Edward. His expression was no longer the predator, instead it was ashamed. "Edward..."

"Andria, I'm the one who is sorry. I let my defenses down for a split second and when you laughed, pressed against me, I… I lost it, Andria." I looked into his eyes; they were filled with shame and remorse.

"Edward, everyone makes mistakes." He glared at me.

"My mistakes can kill you, Alexandria." His voice was harsh again.

I took a step toward him, "Yes, Edward, they can, but _you _can't. I know deep inside of you, you can't kill me. Do you know how I know this? You love me, and because of that love you can't kill me. I love you, Edward Cullen, and nothing you do is going to turn me away or make me stop loving you."

His expression changed, he smiled down at me. His eyes were full of love again. "You are so stubborn, Andria," he whispered into my hair, pulling me close to him.

"I know." I smiled and buried my head against his chest.

"Come on, Alice thinks I've hurt you. She's been debating coming up and checking on you, but Jasper hasn't let her."

I laughed and walked with Edward down to the living room. Alice jumped up in front of Edward and pointed her finger at him.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Alice growled at him. "I thought you knew better!"

"I do know better, she's very hard to resist though," he said smiling, pulling me into his arms.

"Then find a way to do it!" Alice shouted at him. I tried very hard to muffle my laughter at the small brunette arguing with Edward, who stood at least a head over her.

Alice glared at me, somewhere inside Edward a low growl rumbled. "Edward, I wasn't going to hurt her!" Alice said quickly, shocked.

Edward began to say something but was cut off as my stomach growled. Edward smiled down at me. "Time to feed the human, I forgot." Edward was suddenly not behind me, and in the same instant reappeared with my bag and was taking my camera from Alice's outstretched hand. He put the bag over one shoulder and gently threw me onto his back.

"Whoa! I have to say goodbye, goodness Edward I'm not going to die from starvation. I've gone longer than this without eating before, it won't kill me, promise."

I said goodbye to everyone, Alice and Renesmee both gave me a hug, and Esme looked like she could cry for joy, if she could cry at all. Edward told them he was staying there with me, and to not expect him back for a while.

Emmett said something to quiet for me to hear, but I assumed it was perverted from the look Edward gave him. Jasper just smiled and nodded his head in a polite goodbye from a safe distance.

As soon as we were out the front door, I felt the cold wind hit my face.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed, please let me know, Reviews are wonderful and they make me happy. It's my birthday today, so consider it a birthday present.


	9. The Past

A/N: Hope everyone has enjoyed this story so far. A BIG thanks to all of my reviewers, I love you and your comments. Thanks to Project Team Beta for their awesome beta services.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all, Andria is mine though.

Chapter 9 – The Past

**Andria's POV:**

The days went by and Edward stayed around almost twenty-four-seven. He wanted to know everything about me; my likes and dislikes, my favorite everything, and my life in Tahoe and Bath. Whenever he began to ask about my parents or my early childhood the conversation would end.

Edward understood though; it was difficult for me to talk about. Of course whenever he asked, he couldn't read my thoughts, so he eventually gave up asking completely.

I told him about my brother and me and the crazy stunts we used to pull, including rolling a truck in a wreck, and going mudding and roof surfing. Edward wasn't fond of my adventurous side.

I asked Edward all sorts of things. What his life was like before he was a vampire, his adventures with Carlisle, his time away from his family. He opened up to me and talked about Bella; it had made me cry. His love for her had been so passionate, so giving, so unselfish. I envied her, and what they had, but as I watched Edward more and more I could see that I had nothing to envy.

Instead of envying Bella, I was grateful for her and what she had done for Edward, because I knew without her love, Edward would not be who he was. And I loved Edward, every single part of him.

And for some crazy reason that I thanked God for every night, Edward loved me, too. I knew I had to tell Edward about my past eventually, but I was scared. It wasn't a fairy tale.

The days before Christmas went by quickly. Edward stayed by my side almost every waking and sleeping hour until I went to visit Emily and the wolf pack at the reservation.

I knocked on Emily and Sam's door. Sam opened it with a smile on his face.

"Andria, it's nice to see you again. Emily didn't tell me you were coming over."

I smiled sheepishly. "I didn't tell Emily. I hope I'm not interrupting anything, I can come back later." I started to turn around.

"No, no you aren't interrupting. Come on in." Sam stepped aside and I walked in the kitchen dining area.

Emily was in the living room. "Hey, Emily, I brought you guys something," I said as Emily stood up. I handed her the basket and she pulled off the red checkered towel.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Emily shouted and she rummaged through the basket of cooking supplies. "Andria, this is the best gift. Thank you so much, but you shouldn't have done this. Plus, it's not even Christmas yet."

"I know, but I won't be down here for Christmas, so I wanted to bring you and Sam your gift early."

"Oh, no, Sam is not touching this stuff." Emily laughed and I laughed along with her.

"I was about to make muffins for the boys before they got here, would you mind staying and helping? I'd love to be able to catch up with you and the extra hands would be wonderful." She smiled.

"Of course I wouldn't mind, Em. I'd love to stay and help," I said as we headed to the kitchen and she set the basket on the table.

Three hours later we had made blueberry, strawberry, and chocolate chip muffins and all of the boys were crowded around the table. I hugged all of the boys goodbye and embraced Emily as she handed me a bag of some of the muffins.

"You better come see me soon," Emily warned as she followed me out to my SUV.

"I will, promise," I said as I climbed in and put my muffins in the passenger seat. I drove back home and smiled as I walked in and saw Edward on the couch.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked as he stood.

"Yes, I did," I smiled and walked past him and put my muffins in the kitchen.

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He guided me to my bedroom and into the bathroom.

"I love you, but you smell horrible," he said as he let me go, and turned on the shower. "I'll be in your room." He shut the door behind himself.

I laughed and adjusted the water to a warmer temperature, stripped down, and stepped into the shower. Thirty minutes later I shut the water off and wrapped the towel around my body tightly.

**Edward's POV:**

I watched as Andria opened the bathroom door and steam rolled out. I held my breath and braced myself as I saw her walk out of the bathroom. The towel barely covered her and I felt the stirring of desire as she walked over to her closet. She was completely unaware of her effect of me. She didn't fully shut the door to her closet and I watched her towel fly out from behind the door and hit the floor near my feet.

"Andria," I warned as I shifted on the bed, trying to stop my growing desire, but I _wanted_ her.

The first time I had seen her with only her towel on and her hair dripping water down her chest, I wanted to take her. I had wanted to bury myself into her, but I couldn't, she wasn't mine to take. Thinking of her naked body pressed against mine made me want to see her.

I heard her laugh. I stood, waiting a few seconds longer hoping she would be somewhat clothed and walked swiftly to her closet. I opened the door fully and pulled her to my arms.

"Edward," she gasped, I smiled. I had given her enough time to put on her underwear and a black shirt.

"Why do you tempt me like that? Do you not understand what you do to me sometimes?" I growled softy at her.

She smiled and turned in my arms. "Are you staying here with me tonight?"

"Yes, I'm going hunting with the boys tomorrow night for the weekend," I said as I slipped my arm under her knees and lifted her into my arms.

She giggled. "Good, then I can go Christmas shopping."

"Okay, as long as you are careful," I said as I slid into the bed with her. She wrapped her arm around my chest and laid her head on my shoulder.

As I waited for her to fall asleep I wondered if she felt my erection when I had pulled her up against my body.

**Andria's POV:**

It was Christmas Eve and I was at the Cullens' home, helping Alice finish the last touches of the tree that Emmett and Jasper had apparently uprooted from the forest. Edward was playing Christmas songs on the piano, his eyes watching me as Emmett lifted me off the ground so I could place an ornament near the top of the tree.

He had told me he was still nervous about Jasper. While I thought Jasper was in complete control of himself, Edward said that when he leaves the room, he leaves for my own good.

I had cringed at that, wondering how Jasper felt, feeling sorry that I was putting Edward and his family through so much pain.

Once my feet touched the ground I asked Edward to go to my truck and grab my gifts that I had brought his family. He came back in a flash, carrying eight different sized boxes. "Okay, um, I just wanted to thank all of you for welcoming me into your home and putting up with me. And thank you most of all for allowing me to be here."

Edward squeezed my hand in his and smiled at me. Edward and I had agreed to give our gifts to each other in private, so I was giving his family theirs. Alice had ordered that I had to open mine on Christmas day.

"So does Edward know what his gift is?" Emmett asked.

"Nope, he knows what everyone else's is though because I made him help me wrap them," I laughed.

"Jacob this is for you." I handed Jacob his box. He opened it quickly and pulled out a long sleeved black shirt.

"Thanks, Andria," he said smiling.

I handed Renesmee hers, a thin gold necklace with a small amber heart. Carlisle and Esme opened theirs together, another picture of my grandparents' home. Esme loved it- Carlisle did, too, but not as much as Esme.

I smiled as Jasper opened his gift. It was a canvas painting of a lighthouse at dusk on the beach.

"There is always a light of hope shining in the dark, Jasper," I said, smiling at him.

"You are a very intuitive girl, Andria. Thank you," he said and tipped his head, like the southern gentleman he was.

I handed Emmet his gift, a navy blue track suit. He liked it and said he didn't have a navy blue one. I laughed.

Alice loved her necklace with the feathers and charms. I turned to Rosalie last, and handed her a flat box. She looked at me, shocked that I had gotten her something. Rosalie lifted the small porcelain plaque from the box, and read it out loud. "Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment."

She looked up at me, "Thank you. Andria, I've been very unfair to you. You have done nothing to endanger my family and yet I show you resentment and hate. I'm sorry, but I am jealous of what you have, Andria. You're young and have your whole life ahead of you. My anger is nothing but pure and horrid jealousy."

"You have nothing to be jealous about, Rosalie, I'm sure you had a much better life as a human that I had growing up."

"I doubt that," she said.

"I don't," I said sternly. I looked at Edward and then back at Rosalie. "Travis, my brother, was actually my half-brother." I choked on the word "was".

The pain ripped through my chest more painfully than it ever had. Edward had helped to heal so much of my pain, but this, what I was about to say, had torn upon all of the delicate stitches that Edward had placed on my heart.

"There isn't anything wrong with that," Rosalie said.

"My mother has only been married to one man," I said, the anger filling my voice because of my mother's betrayal.

"Andria…" Edward began, reaching for me. He tried to pull me to his chest.

"No, they should know. You should know," I said as I pressed my palms to the center of his chest, holding him back. His arms dropped to his sides and he took a step back. I turned back to face Rosalie.

"My mom grew up on an old plantation farm just outside of Bath, North Carolina. My mom was a dancer like me, she loved it, and she was amazing. She was going to go to Julliard when she graduated high school. She met Daniel during her senior year, he was fresh out of law school. They fell in love and she stayed in Bath with him, got married, became pregnant with Travis, and Julliard became a distant memory.

"Daniel's father was a lawyer and he had followed in his father's footsteps. He traveled to Raleigh often, and left my mom in Bath. After five years of being alone all the time she got bored, and she found Daniel's best friend, Matt. She found out she was pregnant, but she played it off well. Daniel thought I was his, and I was daddy's little princess. But she knew, she knew the truth and she didn't want anything to do with me. My dad raised me, he did everything for me."

I took a shaky breath. "Fairy tales don't last long. It was my birthday; I was five. My birthday party was at my grandparents' plantation. I was playing with Matt and my dad was watching us. He had never had any doubts before, supposedly. He started watching my mom, who was watching Matt. And I guess it clicked. Daniel noticed that I looked a lot like Matt, and he confronted my mom, in front of everyone.

"Travis and I stayed with my grandparents that night. I always stayed with them after that. When I was with my parents, all I remember is yelling and screaming. Travis hated me, and I knew he wanted nothing to do with me. When I was nine, Daniel took a job with a law firm in Lake Tahoe, California, as far away from Matt as possible and we packed up everything and moved. He became a drunk, a functioning alcoholic." The words were like bile in my mouth. Anger flooded every pore in my body.

"My mom became a whore. And no matter what they put each other through, they never divorced. They would scream and fight, get drunk and throw things at each other, but never once did one of them say 'I'm done'."

I shook my head. My anger was being replaced with a devastating sadness. "Daniel, who I saw as my father, wanted nothing to do with me, just like Travis, and I was the one that was blamed for my parents' relationship problems. My mom didn't want anything to do with me, and she didn't help me with anything, ever! On top of that, Daniel, my dad, the man who had raised me was an abusive drunk!"

I walked to where everyone could see and raised my shirt to the middle of my back. A furious growl erupted from Edward. "When I was ten my dad threw a beer bottle at me, it hit my back so hard, it broke and the glass cut my back." I lowered my shirt. "My mom did nothing. When I was eleven, Travis was sixteen, Daniel was drunk and I was in the way. He grabbed the spare wooden axe handle and stood up to hit me. Travis grabbed the .22 out of the gun cabinet and put himself between me and Daniel. He told him 'if you touch her, I will kill you'. Dad dropped the axe handle and Travis put the gun down and took me straight upstairs."

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "After that incident Travis became so much more than my brother, he was my best friend. I loved Travis; he did everything he could for me. He started working, and didn't stop. He didn't go to college so he could stay with me, so he knew I would be safe. When I was three I had started dancing, and when I had learned my mom had been a dancer and I wanted so bad for her to see me and my talent, and be proud…" I choked. The pain ripped through my chest with a new ferocity. I had never told anyone about my parents. Vanessa didn't even know the whole story, or how much my parents hate and indifference toward me had affected me.

"Fifteen years of recitals, school performances, and competitions and not once was she in the audience! Not once did she acknowledge my talent, but Travis was always there, so proud. He always had flowers or something, he was always there. No matter what, he missed so much of his own life for me."

"Andria…" Edward began, but I cut him off. Wrapping my arms around my waist, I clutched my sides.

"I remember the day Travis died, it's burned into my memory. He told me he was going hunting, it was no big deal. Travis hunted all the time by himself. I knew he would be safe. When he didn't come back, I figured he had gone to his girlfriend's house. Vanessa called me at seven wondering where he was. That's when the panic set in. I waited and waited and waited, and at ten thirty-seven I got a call from the sheriff. They found a body in the woods, and needed someone to identify if it was Travis. I called Vanessa, and we went. They told us that this wasn't for someone with a weak stomach. She couldn't do it, so I did."

I hung my head as the sob escaped my lips. "He was so torn up, his left arm was completely removed from his shoulder, and they said the bones in his left leg where totally shattered. His face was so cut up, and his neck..." I trailed off, and finally found my voice again after a deep breath.

"They told me it was an animal attack. I asked for Travis's gun, and I went to unload it, there wasn't anything to unload. I told them they were lying, that I had watched him load the gun that morning, and I knew he was an almost perfect shot, there was no way it was an animal attack."

"They said I was a little girl who knew nothing about bear attacks. I told the sheriff he was insane, bears don't do that. Lions don't do that, wolves don't do that, but no one would believe me. My brother was gone and I couldn't stay. I cancelled my own scholarship to Julliard and then I waited a few weeks before I packed my things to leave. Daniel tried to say something to me the night before I was going to leave, and for the first time in seventeen years, my mother showed that she really knew I was alive. She told him to stop, and just leave me alone, that I wasn't going to stay and they needed to just leave me alone. So I left."

I looked into Rosalie's eyes. Her face was a mixture of horror and sadness. "So please, Rosalie, don't tell me you're jealous of me, because I would give anything and everything to have what you have now. Or to have just a glimmer of what you used to have. Because I know it was more than me."

"Andria…" Esme's soft voice said before she wrapped me in a tight embrace.

She let go and I felt Edward's arms wrap comfortingly around me. I felt the weight lifted off of my shoulders. I leaned against his chest, his arms tightening to support me. I turned my head into his chest and felt his lips press against the top of my head. The pain in my chest was slowly becoming a dull ache.

"Let's go, I'd like to give you your gift," Edward whispered.

I nodded slowly, his arms released me and I was instantly in Alice's arms. Jasper smiled at me; I started to hug him but decided against it and smiled back instead. Emmett gave me a bear hug, and lifted me off the ground. I hugged Rosalie, and whispered in her ear.

"Don't be jealous, just be my friend." I dropped my arms and she smiled at me, I smiled back. Esme and Carlisle both hugged me goodbye, Jacob gave me a hug and Renesmee gave me a hug and whispered, "My dad won't ever let anything happen to you, you know that right?" I nodded and she smiled.

I turned back to Edward and we left the Cullen home. The drive home was silent.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Andria?" I turned to his voice and looked at him. He had not moved from in front of the door.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked, walking back over to him.

"You said you didn't believe the sheriff that an animal attacked your brother, what _do_ you think attacked him?"

I felt the blood drain from my face, I hadn't wanted to say what I had thought when I had been in Tahoe. Everyone would have thought I was insane, but not here, not Edward. He would know, he would understand. I looked up into his eyes. Tears welled up in mine, blurring his own which were filled with anger and sadness, and maybe even fear. He already knew what I thought.

"I want you to understand that I know you would never hurt me, that you are different, that your family is different." I took a deep breath. Could he really be afraid that I would leave? I wouldn't dare dream of leaving Edward. I loved him too much.

"In Tahoe, I really didn't have an explanation for what had happened to Travis, but I knew it wasn't an animal attack. When I came here, when Alice told me what you and your family were, I started thinking. All I could think about was that a vampire had killed Travis. And I cried and cried, every night, every day, until I realized I was being foolish. This wasn't how my brother had intended me to live. It wasn't how my brother lived, he lived life to its fullest, and if there was a risk involved, Travis grabbed it by the horns and accepted whatever fate gave him."

I placed my hands on Edward's chest. "I knew I needed to take the risk, and come and talk to you, because whatever was going to happen was what fate had intended to happen. I miss my brother every day, I still wish I could have taken his place, but it won't change anything. So instead, I'm thankful for what the angels gave me, I lost my brother, and they sent me the greatest man on earth."

I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. "You are the best Christmas gift I could ever have, Edward."

"Before we open our gifts I have one more question. Why did you not attend Julliard?"

"Julliard was a big dream of Travis'. It's where he thought I would excel, but I don't need a top rated school to tell me I'm a talented dancer. It was just my choice at the time. I can always go back."

His arms wrapped around me and his lips captured mine. When he pulled away we went to sit in the living room. He brought the two gifts from under my small tree over to the couch. He started to hand me mine.

"Nope, I want you to open yours first," I said.

He laughed, and tore the paper off of the box. He pulled out the silver plated photo album. The picture of Edward and I dancing was on the front cover. He opened the album and flipped through the pictures. They started from when I was a baby and continued in order up until a few days ago, each with its own entry written beside the picture. Blank pages were left for new memories. He closed the album and pulled me onto his lap.

"I love it." He kissed under my jaw and swiftly on my lips. He handed me a small box wrapped in silver paper.

I pulled the paper off of the small velvet box and then opened the lid. My breath caught in my throat and my heart skipped a beat. A gorgeous, large sapphire sat on the plush fabric. The pear shaped stone was at least five carats.

I looked up at Edward and kissed his lips. "Thank you," I whispered. His long fingers picked up the delicate strand of gold and fastened the necklace around my neck.

"It's beautiful, Edward, thank you."

"Well, that's a relief, I thought you were going to say it was too much. It matches your ring, so you can have something to remember your family and to remember me," he said sweetly, smiling down at me.

I stared up at him. "It is too much, but I love it anyway. It's perfect."

"Alexandria, I'm in love with you, forever. If you don't want forever…"

"Stop right there, Edward Cullen. Do NOT ruin my Christmas with all of your depressing talk. I want you forever and ever, until the world ends. I will still love you after that, when we are finally in heaven."

"I won't be in heaven, Andria." His voice was full of hurt, or maybe it was hate, I couldn't tell.

"Yes, you will, Edward, when you stand before God at the end of your life, your sins are forgiven. So stop all of this 'going to hell' shit."

"Sins are forgiven for those who are human. Those of us who no longer have a soul do not get forgiven," he said through his teeth.

I turned my body fully toward him and put my hands on his face. "Stop it! Stop, stop, stop! You do to have a soul. If you didn't you would have killed me the day you saw me dance, you wouldn't have tried to answer my questions, you would have killed me for knowing too much."

"That doesn't mean anything," he said bitterly. "It just means I have self-control."

"Yes, it does, it means everything to me." I shook my head. "You have a soul, you have a good soul. You are not a monster, and you will go to heaven!"

"Alexandria, I've done unimaginable horrors in my lifetime."

"I wish you could understand, Edward- I don't care. It doesn't matter to me what you did in your past, because it has shaped you into the man you are today, and I love you. I love everything about you, and I love the person you make me."

"You are so incredibly understanding and trusting. You forgive so easily. You are so easy to love," Edward said as he held my hands and kissed my wrist. He kept my hand pressed against his lips and inhaled deeply.

"And your scent is amazing as well." His lips brushed my skin once more before he released my hand.

Edward's arms wrapped around me as he pulled us down to lie on the couch. "Merry Christmas, Andria," he whispered in my ear.

"Merry Christmas, Edward."

* * *

Review, Review, Review! Thanks!


	10. Surprises

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed my story. It makes me very happy. **

**Thanks Project Team Beta for your awesome beta services. Ya'll rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it is the property of Stephanie Meyer. However Alexandria and Travis are mine.**

**Please Review!  
**

Chapter 10 – Surprises

**Andria's POV:**

Edward was waiting patiently in the chair while I made some finishing touches on my hair. I turned around and faced him.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"You look amazing no matter what, Andria," he said as he rose from the chair and walked over to me. He turned me around to face the mirror and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"All men say that to get out of trouble from telling the truth," I said as I smiled at him.

"Yes, but I'm not trying to get out of trouble. I honestly think you look amazing, no matter what," he said smiling. I leaned against him and touched my hand to his.

"Alice is going to be wondering what is taking us so long. Let's go, darling," Edward said and then led me to the front door and out to his Volvo.

The drive to the Cullen residence was quiet; I was worried to be around Edward's family after pouring my soul out to them last night. Edward placed his hand on my thigh. His thumb traced small circles on the black fabric of my pants.

"No one is going to be upset with you about last night, Andria. We understand, all of us, Rosalie, Esme, and Jasper even more than the rest of us. Jasper felt everything you felt last night."

I gave Edward a weak smile and stared out of the window. Maybe he was right, but it was more likely that he was just trying to calm my nerves.

I pushed my negative thoughts away as Edward killed the engine and opened my door. I stood and straightened my grey cashmere sweater and pushed my hair back from my face. He held out his arm and we walked into the house. We were greeted with smiles and hellos. Edward sat me down in a chair and stood beside me.

Everyone gathered around as Alice began to flit around handing out gifts. I watched as everyone opened all of their presents, making sure to take lots of pictures. Alice finished opening hers and brought over a rather large pile of boxes and set them at my feet.

I looked at the Cullens. "This is too much. You shouldn't have done this," I grumbled as Alice shoved a small box in my hands.

"Shut up and open them, Alexandria." Alice said as she flitted back to Jasper. "That is from Rosalie and Emmett."

I unwrapped the box and removed the lid. My heart skipped a beat as I looked at the most stunning set of earrings I had ever seen. The medium sized flawless diamonds were surrounded by dark blood red rubies. "Thank you very, very much. These are gorgeous Rosalie, Emmett."

Emmett smiled and pointed between Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Renesmee "It was all them."

I laughed as I reached down for the next box. It was flat and rectangular. I untied the ribbon; inside the box was a necklace.

I studied it for a moment and then realized that it matched the earrings Rosalie and Emmett had given me. Small diamonds started by the clasp and slowly increased in size until they reached the middle and largest diamond, which was encircled by small rubies.

"That's from Jacob and Renesmee," Edward mumbled to me. I smiled at them and said thank you.

I picked up the next box. I opened it and saw a pair of strappy gold stilettos. "They're from Jasper," Edward whispered in my ear, laughing.

I held up the shoes and raised my eyebrow at Jasper. "Jasper?" He pointed at Alice, a smile lighting up his normally troubled features, and I laughed.

Alice shook her head at me and handed me a heavy, large box. "This one is from me," she said with a huge smile on her face.

I gave Alice a questioning look but removed the ribbon and paper. I opened the top and my mouth fell open. Edward held the box while I removed the floor length blood red chiffon dress. It was strapless, with intricate gold beading criss-crossing the bodice of the dress. The dress had ruching to where it hit my thighs and then softly flared into a pool of fabric at my feet.

I held the dress to my body and then stared at Alice. "It's gorgeous," I said, barely above a whisper.

Alice smiled and helped me put the dress back in the box. Then she handed me an even larger box than the one the dress had come in. It was heavier too, so I sat back down.

"This one is from Carlisle," Alice stated. Carlisle smiled at me as I opened his gift. My mouth fell open again as I pulled the black fur coat from the box. I glared at Alice.

"You planned something, didn't you?" I asked as Edward took the coat from me.

"Open Esme's gift and you will find out." Alice winked at me.

I looked down at the remaining present. It was a small flat package, very light. I slipped my finger under the paper. I stared at the solid white envelope for a moment and then opened it, inside were two tickets. I pulled out a ticket. I looked at it, and then back at the Cullens.

I looked back down at the contents in my hand, a ticket to the Swan Lake Ballet in New York City. I pulled out the other slip of paper. It was a plane ticket to New York. I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I looked at the gift in my hands.

I looked at Esme and locked eyes with her. I sat the tickets in the chair behind me as I stood up and leapt into Esme's arms. I smacked into her stone body, knocking the air out of my lungs, but I didn't care.

"Thank you, so much," I said emphatically into her shoulder after I regained my breath.

She let me go and I was embraced by Alice. "Thanks, Alice. It's wonderful."

"I knew you would love it; we leave Wednesday. The show is the day before New Year's Eve," she said as she let me go. "We'll put your dress and things in my bathroom until we leave. I'll pack them to take with us."

I nodded and then turned around and hugged Carlisle, Emmett, Jacob, and Renesmee. I stared at Rosalie for a moment wondering if she would accept a hug from me and then gave up my internal battle and flung my arms around the blonde. She awkwardly hugged me back and then smiled at me.

The internal battle to hug Jasper was worse; I glanced at Edward, he nodded. If he thought it was safe then I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Thanks," I said.

"You're very welcome, Andria," Jasper said through closed teeth. He didn't hug me back but stayed stock-still. I let him go and backed away a few steps.

I saw him inhale and smile, he had been holding his breath. I turned my attention to Edward. He closed the distance between us and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed the top of my head.

I could have stayed that way forever, wrapped in Edward's arms; it was perfection. But nothing is perfect, even though I believed Edward was; so when Edward took a step back I sighed involuntarily.

He smirked at me. I looked at the pile of red and green wrapping paper on the floor and began to pick it up. Edward quickly stopped me.

"Wha…" I started, staring at him.

He held my hands in his and I gave him a strange look. "You could get a paper cut, stop."

I chuckled at him, but stopped gathering the paper, and watched as he quickly gathered it up into a ball.

He smiled wickedly at me and winked, then threw the wad of paper at Emmett, hitting him square in the back of his head. I started laughing with Edward as Emmett turned around.

"You, me, backyard," Emmett threatened, pointing his finger between Edward and himself.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and sat down on the piano platform. "Okay, Jasper can be the judge and referee," Edward said as he followed Emmett out the back door. Jasper jumped up from the couch excitedly.

I stood in shock. "They're serious?" I asked staring at Alice.

"I'm afraid so," she said, as she grabbed my coat and led me out the door behind everyone else. My anxiety was building. Edward and Emmett were really going to fight over a paper ball? I shivered and quickly put on my coat.

I couldn't focus my eyes on anything, and kept looking between Edward and Emmett. I felt a wave of calm wash over me. Jasper was standing beside me, closer to me than ever before.

"Don't be nervous, they won't actually hurt each other. Besides, Edward has the upper hand on Emmett. While Emmett is stronger, Edward can hear thoughts. He sees every move Emmett will make before he will make it. It makes Edward an excellent fighter."

I stared up at Jasper in amazement and tried to swallow the lump that was forming in my throat. I felt the wave of calm hit me again. "You're making this difficult for me, Andria," Jasper said, looking down at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I tried to calm myself without Jasper's help as I watched Emmett and Edward facing each other in the open yard. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Jasper smiled down at me one last time and then headed out into the field to stand between his brothers.

Alice replaced Jasper by my side. She was calming, but not as calming as Jasper, with his extra abilities.

"Jasper could stop them before anyone got hurt, but they won't. Edward is going to win," Alice said, bouncing with excitement.

"Ah, come on Alice," Emmett called. "At least give me a fair shot, bro," he said to Edward.

"It is fair, you're stronger and I can read your mind. I think that's an equal fight." Edward finished his sentence just as Jasper moved from between them and Emmett lunged for him.

I covered my eyes. I heard Alice chuckle and then she pulled my hands down. I kept my eyes closed.

"Oh for goodness sake, Alexandria, watch them. Edward is an incredible fighter," Alice said.

I opened my eyes very slightly as I watched Emmett throw Edward up into the air. I grimaced as I prepared for Edward to hit the ground in a crumpled heap, but he landed gracefully on his feet and in a flash had lunged at Emmett and tackled him. They rolled around on the ground in a blur.

Then Edward was on his feet with Emmett right behind him; they were a blur as Emmett grabbed Edward and they were once again wrestling on the ground. Edward pinned Emmett to the ground and slammed his head down.

I heard Edward's ferocious growl and I jumped, gasping. His head snapped to me, as did Jasper's and in an instant Edward was at my side. He was gentle as he carefully cupped my face in his hands. "Did I scare you, darling?"

I didn't have to answer, I could feel my body shaking from head to toe. He searched my eyes and then pulled me to his chest. Alice smiled at me as Jasper came to stand next to her. I felt the calm hit me again and I sighed.

"Thanks Jasper," I said.

"No problem," he said as he watched me cautiously.

"Why did you growl?" I asked Edward as I titled my head back to look at his face.

Before he could answer me, Emmett did. "Because I said when I was done with him I was coming after you." I could hear the rumble of Edward's growl growing inside his chest. "I was only joking though, I would never hurt you Andria. My brother overreacts about some things, mainly you, though," Emmett said as he clapped Edward on the shoulder.

"One day, I'm going to whoop you, bro." Emmett sauntered over to Rosalie.

Edward stopped growling and laughed at Emmett. I tried to smile, but it was getting darker and colder outside. I shivered against Edward's equally cold skin. He let go of me and ushered me back inside. Edward made me sit beside Jacob with my coat on so I could warm up.

The rest of the evening was spent peacefully in the living room. Edward played Christmas songs on the piano, and eventually I fell asleep on the couch.

When I woke up Edward was sitting on the floor in front of me with his back facing me. I slowly reached out to touch his shoulder. He leaned his head back and I ran my hand through his hair.

"What time is it?" I asked.

He turned around to face me, and my hand slipped to rest on his shoulder. "It's only one in the morning," he said as he stood and picked me up in his arms.

I laid my head against his shoulder as he flashed up the stairs and to his room. He sat down on the couch and we laid down. I twisted in his arms so I was facing him. He brushed my hair away from my face and kissed my forehead.

"Go back to sleep, Andria," he whispered softly.

I nodded, already drifting in and out of sleep. "Love you," I mumbled as I snuggled into his marble chest.

His arm wrapped around my waist. "I love you too, Alexandria."


	11. Discussion

**Thanks so all of my reviewers, y'all rock! An always special thanks to Project Team Beta, for their spectacular beta services. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N!: Check out the banner for this story, it's link is posted on my profile!  
**

Chapter 11- Discussion

**Andria's POV:**

I was absolutely in panic mode. I had been laying all of my clothes out for the trip to New York, which I was told was not for two days but for a whole week. My bed was covered in clothes, as was my chair and my entire rug in front of my fireplace. I ran my hand through my hair, pushing it back off of my face. Edward chuckled as he walked into my bedroom. I turned around and glared at him.

"I see nothing funny about this Edward Cullen! Ugh! We leave tomorrow morning and I'm still not fully packed! I have no clue what to bring with me. What are we going to be doing?"

"Alice hasn't told me," he said nonchalantly as he picked up a pile of sweaters on the chair to sit down and then set them back in his lap.

"Alice hasn't told me," I said mockingly and then placed my hands on my hips. "Alice doesn't _have_ to tell you." I grinned wickedly and he shook his head.

"If you would just tell me it would make my packing a lot easier," I mumbled and started digging through my closet again.

"It would ruin the surprise," he said nonchalantly.

I carried out an armful of shoes and dropped them in a pile on the floor. "I've already been to New York City, Edward. There is no surprise."

"Yes, but not with the Cullen family." He grinned at me, and then stood up. "Alice will be here shortly to help you finish packing. She was planning on doing all of your packing anyway, but you've already started."

"Yes, because it isn't Alice's job to pack for me," I said as I looked through a stack of sweaters

Edward grabbed my hands and pulled me into the living room. "Alice wants to pack for you. Please just relax, it is part of the fun for Alice." He sat down on the couch and pulled me down into his lap.

A few minutes later the front door opened and Alice walked inside. "Hello," she said brightly to me and Edward and then walked straight back to my bedroom.

I looked at Edward and then followed behind Alice. I stopped in the doorway and saw that Alice was standing by my bed looking around her with a look of slight disgust on her face.

"I never was very good at packing. I have a hard time deciding what to take with me. Especially when people don't tell me what we are doing on a trip," I said as I looked back at Edward.

Alice looked through a pile of sweaters and held up a lavender turtleneck. She shook her head and then put it back down. "Your wardrobe is very colorful," she said as she scanned the room again.

"I like bright colors. Apparently unlike your family, who stick to blues and grays and neutrals," I muttered as I walked over by the chair and held up a navy blue v-neck cashmere sweater. "How about this one, Alice?"

"That will be fine. Here, let's make a pile of clothes that we are taking with us," she said as she swept the clothes off of the top of the bed in one quick motion. She took the sweater from my hands, refolded it and then placed it on the now clear spot on the bed.

Alice and I continued the same process of picking through the sweaters, shirts, pants, and shoes, holding them up to examine them and then either tossing them to the side or adding them to the 'take' pile. Edward stood like a statue in the doorway, thoroughly enjoying watching my ordeal. I snuck the lavender sweater, one of my favorites, into the 'take' pile. Alice noticed the sweater and smirked at me.

After an hour of going through my entire fall and winter wardrobe, Alice had packed two suitcases for a weeklong trip- full of mostly blues, grays, and neutrals like I expected- but Alice agreed to allow me to bring some brighter colors, ones she said 'enhanced' my eyes.

I sighed as I flopped down on the bed. "Alice, is all of that really necessary?"

"Yes, Alexandria it is," she said as she sat next to me, much more gracefully. "I'm bringing along an empty suitcase for you as well. You'll need a new summer wardrobe while we are there."

"Why? We're only going for a week!" I asked as I sat up on my elbows and looked at Alice.

She smiled at me, and quickly glanced at Edward and said, "Edward is in love with you, you're a part of our family, so we are going to show you how the Cullen family lives and travels."

I smiled at Alice, "The only trouble is your family doesn't have to eat," I said.

"Don't worry Andria, we won't forget to feed you. Besides, Renesmee said she was going to eat with you too- even though I think she would rather not eat human food- and Jacob will be there. He has to eat too."

I laughed and looked at Edward and smiled. "So what are you going to eat?"

"We are all hunting tonight before we leave in the morning," he said as he walked over to stand in front of me. I raised my eyebrow and inclined my head.

"Anything I can do for you Mr. Cullen?" I asked, unable to keep the smile from tugging at the corners of my lips.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is Miss DeAngelo. I want you to be careful tonight when we go to hunt. The whole family is going and Jacob is going home for the night before we leave. You will be here all alone. I want you to be safe."

I smiled and then pointed to the well stocked gun cabinet behind me in the corner of the room. "Not a problem," I smirked at him.

"Guns can only protect you from some things, darling," he said as he bent over my body and kissed me.

"Ew," Alice said as she stood from the bed and walked out onto the porch.

I giggled against Edward's lips. He straightened and held out his hand to me. I took it and he swiftly pulled me into his arms. "Be careful tonight, my love, and sleep well. I will be here when you awake in the morning."

I smiled at him as I stared into his eyes. "Be careful yourself."

He nodded and tipped my chin to capture my lips once more. His lips left mine and traveled to my neck and collarbone. I inhaled sharply as his lips parted and he kissed me against my jugular.

"Goodnight, love," Edward said.

I smiled at him. "Goodnight. Goodnight Alice."

I watched them leave from the porch until I could no longer see them and then I went to take a shower. A long, hot shower.

As the hot water ran down my back, all I could picture was Edward and his topaz colored eyes. I could clearly see the love for me in his eyes. I knew I was in love with him, but my emotions were still mixed. It seemed like such a short time since Travis had died, and I shouldn't be happy this soon; or even in love.

I stood in the water a while longer and then decided I would rather relax in the bath. I sat in the tub, letting the water fill around me. I leaned my head against the tub and sighed.

Why was this so difficult for me? Why was it so hard to accept that I loved him and he loved me? Was it because Travis wasn't here to witness my happiness with me? I had witnessed his.

I had been there to give my consent to my brother dating my best friend, but no one was here for me. I realized Travis would never know Edward and it was like a knife to my heart. Travis was in heaven, so in a way he knew Edward, but he would never really know him. A tear rolled down my cheek.

It had been so long since I had thought of Travis, since I had cried over my brother. I remembered realizing what had killed him- a vampire. Travis had been killed by the same creature that I was in love with. I didn't dare say monster, because Edward was far from the monster that had killed Travis. The Cullens were not monsters, and that is why I was able to love Edward so easily.

He was different, but at the same time he wasn't. He was everything I had ever wanted and more. I had already given my heart to Edward, and I would give anything I had, to keep him in my life. I would fight for him and give my life for him. I wanted to be able to love him fully, no holding back.

I smiled to myself. I was absolutely sure of my feelings now. I knew what I wanted. I wanted to be changed- to be a Cullen, to be a vampire. I wanted to be able to love Edward completely, with everything I had, and I wanted to be loved with everything he had, without holding back.

He was so careful around me so he wouldn't break me. I wanted so much more. I wanted him forever. No matter what the risk.

I laughed as Emmett was barely able to close the back of my Explorer. "You can thank Alice for that." I laughed.

"Oh we know, we've all traveled with Alice before. Rosalie, Esme, and Alice's desire to shop has no limit," Edward said as he chuckled at Emmett, who was now loading up the Jeep. There were a total of twenty one suitcases. Each of the girls had packed two and the guys had only packed one. Plus Alice had insisted we would need four extra for shopping.

"How many vehicles are we taking to the airport?" I asked.

"I am driving you, me, Renesmee and Jacob in your SUV, Rose and Emmett are taking the Jeep and Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper are driving the Mercedes," Edward said.

"Oh," I responded as the Cullen family filed out of the house and to the line of cars where Edward and I stood.

"Are we ready?" Carlisle asked, his smile warm as he caught my eyes. I smiled back and nodded.

"Good, let's go," he said as he kissed Esme and headed to his black Mercedes.

The drive to the airport was silent. When we checked our bags, the woman at the counter was shocked. Carlisle handed her his credit card and smiled. The woman looked at the card and then at Carlisle and nearly fainted. I suppressed my laughter into Edward's arm. He stroked my back lovingly, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips too.

Once our bags were checked, we waited until we could board the flight. I was nervous and excited at the same time. We boarded the plane thirty minutes later, first class, which I should have expected. I sat by the window and Edward was beside me.

Once we touched down in New York, we were met by a limousine to take us to our hotel. The excitement of being in New York was growing in me as we came to a stop in front of our hotel. With Edward's help I stepped out of the limo and my jaw dropped. We were parked in front of the Plaza hotel in New York City!

Carlisle tipped the bell hop handsomely to bring our twenty one bags to our room. We walked inside quickly; the clouds were beginning to dissipate in the sky. Alice checked us all in, and then we headed to the private elevator.

"A private elevator, really? Alice what room are we staying in?" I asked as we all walked into the elevator.

"The Royal Plaza suite," Alice said as she smiled at me.

I remained calm on the outside, but inside I was screaming. I had never been in a hotel even remotely this nice. Alice slid the key through the door and swung open the massive wooden doors to our suite.

I followed Edward into the large and ornately decorated living room and sat down in an armchair.

"Ok, Andria we are putting you in the master suite and Renesmee and Jacob in the others, since you three are the only ones who sleep." Alice instructed.

I nodded and then smiled at Renesmee as we both jumped up and ran to the master suite.

I entered the room and stood still. The room was a soft cream color with dark mahogany wood floors. There was a fireplace on the wall opposite the large bed. I jumped on the ornate king size bed and was immediately in love. "I feel like I'm on a cloud."

"Shall I purchase an identical bed for you back home, darling?" Edward asked from the doorway as he walked into the room.

"No, mine is just fine." Edward gave me a skeptical look. "Besides I won't need it forever," I said as I hopped off the bed and began exploring the rest of my room, including the bath and separate dressing room. Renesmee went to explore hers.

Edward followed me into the dressing room. "What do you mean, you won't need it forever?" He sounded upset.

I turned to face him. I could see the hurt in his eyes "I want you to change me one day."

"One day, as in many, many years from now," Edward said gravely.

I shook my head. "No, like in the next few years," I paused, "or sooner."

"No," he said firmly. I winced; I knew he wouldn't like this idea, he had already hinted at wanting me to remain a human for as long as possible and he abhorred talking to me about changing me.

"Why not? I know I love you Edward, I want to be with you forever."

The pained look crossed his face again as he softly stroked my cheek. "What about your beautiful soul?"

"I'd rather have you. We've had this part of the discussion, Edward. I don't believe I will lose my soul. It's who I am, and changing me won't change my soul. Plus I don't want to be that much older than you."

"You won't be darling, I have almost 100 years on you," he said smirking, trying to lighten the conversation.

"Edward, you know what I mean!" My anger was growing; why couldn't he just see how I felt.

"I want you Edward, I want to be a part of your life forever," I whispered. I looked at my feet and then back up at his face. "I love you, I love you more than anything in the world. I was unsure, what I felt at first, but I know it. I just know it- I know what I feel and I know what I want. I want you."

Edward closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. "Just because I don't want to change you doesn't mean I don't love you, Alexandria."

My heart was pounding; I knew he could hear it. I felt like my heart was breaking; maybe he didn't love me as much as I loved him. Could he ever love me as much as I loved him?

"I know that, Edward," I said as I turned my back to him, trying desperately to hide the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

"Then why do you want me to change you so soon? Think about what you are giving up Alexandria! Your future, children, a real man who can grow old with you."

"I'm not giving up anything that I'm not willing to, Edward. I have thought about this. I know what I want," I said, raising my voice as I whirled back around to face him.

He sighed and closed his eyes again. When he opened them, he looked down at me with love and compassion. "Do you want children, Alexandria?"

I looked at him, puzzled as to why it mattered. "Yes, but you can still give me a child."

He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "It's not safe, Andria."

This time I sighed. "You had Renesmee. Why should it be any different for me?"

"If you think I don't love you Alexandria, you are very mistaken." His voice was stern, but he wasn't mad. "I love you with every fiber of my being, and because of that love I cannot and will not risk your safety or your life."

"I would," I said. "For our child and a life with you, I would offer my body, heart, and soul to the devil if it meant I was able to keep you in my life forever."

Edward looked into my eyes. "That is what you are doing." He mumbled something else incoherently and then smiled at me. "You aren't right, Andria."

"No, but you love me for it," I said as I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and pressed my cheek against the hard muscles of his chest. I inhaled his magical scent and knew that I was where I wanted to be. I knew I was with the person I was meant to be with.

Edward kissed the top of my head. "We will discuss this later. In Forks, when we aren't here on a vacation for you."

Then we walked into the living room to discuss with everyone our plans for the week.

**Please Review, and if you didn't look at the memo on the top check out the banner for Sent From Heaven. It's on my profile.**


	12. Sushi and Dreams

**Thanks for all of the reviews, y'all are awesome! **

**Thanks to Project Team Beta for their beta service, y'all rock my socks!**

Chapter 12 – Sushi and Dreams

Andria's PoV:

The first night Edward took me to an amazing steak house and then to Central Park. The other couples each spent their own evenings alone. Edward and I did not discuss the conversation we had when we first got to New York again, like we had agreed, but spent a wonderful evening together.

Alice and Esme had planned it perfectly; it would be cloudy all week long. Although Alice's extra gift helped plan for those types of things anyways; I was happy and more than thankful because I could spend all of the excitement of New York with Edward.

It was the second night of our trip and I sat beside Renesmee in the back of the long limousine. We were headed to dinner at a High-class restaurant that Alice had booked for just Renesmee and .

While we were getting ready in the massive bathroom, Edward had warned us both that Alice was sending us to a place that served mainly sushi. I had told him I didn't mind; I liked sushi. A disgusted look had crossed his face, but Renesmee had just laughed nervously and said that she would try it.

I glanced over at her beside me; she was looking at me.

"I'm glad my father found you, Andria. You make him so happy." Her remark was random and caught me off guard.

I turned in my seat to look at her. "Where is this coming from?"

She turned to face me too. "I'm really sorry, but I overheard you two talking last night and I can't let you go on without understanding some things. I want to show you something, Andria."

She held out her hand to me, "May I?" she asked. I knew her gift, showing people visions of her memories with her touch, but I had never actually touched Renesmee to see one for myself, nor had she ever tried to show me.

I nodded and she lightly touched her fingertips to my cheek. Suddenly I saw Edward standing beside a gorgeous brunette. He kissed her softly and then smiled as I ran into his arms and he picked me up. It was then I realized Renesmee was showing me this from her view. So the other woman was Bella, Edward's wife.

The image changed into something much darker and a shudder ran through my body. Edward's eyes were pitch black and furious, but at the same time uncontrollably sad. A fire was burning; thick purple smoke that smelled like incense was all around. I could almost feel the sadness radiating from Edward and myself, which meant Renesmee had been sad.

The next scene was in the Cullen's living room. I watched as Edward threw a vase across the room, shattering it into microscopic pieces. Renesmee had felt fear and extreme sadness.

"I'm going to Italy." Edward's voice echoed in my head.

Alice growled, standing up. "You'll do no such thing; we all lost her Edward, not just you!"

The scene changed again, and I watched and listened in my mind as Renesmee showed me that Edward decided he would not go to Italy, only because of her, and then how he was depressed for so long.

It startled me when Renesmee removed her hand from my face. I had been so entranced seeing Edward in the chair, in front of the large glass window, watching the seasons change behind him, and never seeing him change, or move.

"When I lost my mother, I didn't know what I was going to do. My family didn't know what to do. Dad wanted to go to Italy, but no one would let him. Alice was furious he even thought about it. He sat in that chair almost all the time and he only hunted when he absolutely couldn't stand it anymore. He was so depressed. And then he found you."

I looked up at her shocked. "You saved him Andria. You make him happy. You made him realize that he can love again. You have no idea how much my family and I appreciate what you have done for us; especially your acceptance of us. _I _appreciate what you've done. You brought him back to life, if you know what I mean."

I nodded. One thing bothered me. There was one thing out of her memories that I didn't understand - one place. Alice had mentioned it once before. "What's in Italy?" I asked feebly.

Renesmee sighed and looked at me. She touched me cheek again. I saw a group of black cloaked figures standing in a clearing. Their skin was pale white and their eyes were blood red. Renesmee felt fear as she looked at them. I shivered when she removed her hand.

"The Volturi are the rulers of the vampires, the lawmakers, and order keepers of our kind. We have certain rules which are understood to be followed by vampires. Any rule breaker is sentenced to death. Never reveal your true self to humans is one of the rules. The Volturi deal with any vampire who steps out of line, they make sure we keep our kind a secret. My dad was going to ask to be killed, so he wouldn't be without my mother."

"He stayed for you," I whispered.

She nodded. I felt the tear roll down my cheek and quickly wiped it away with the back of my hand, afraid of ruining my makeup.

"'He loves you, he loves you so much. You've changed his life, his heart. I can never thank you enough for that. You saved him because you showed him love."

I smiled at her and then she threw her arms around me and wrapped me in a tight bear hug. "I just want you to know that he really loves you with everything he has. Be patient with him though, he will change you one day. I promise."

She pulled away as the limo came to a stop. We stepped onto the sidewalk in front of Nobu New York. I smiled at her as we both walked up to the maitre d'.

"We have reservations, Cullen," Renesmee said. The woman grabbed two menus from behind her and then led us through the Japanese themed room. She sat us a small table near the back of the crowded restaurant.

"Alice thought we might like our privacy, just in case we don't like whatever it is we are about to eat," she laughed as we took our seats.

I laughed with her. As we searched through the menu, I pointed out a few varieties of sushi that I had eaten before, and she found a few new ones to try. We ordered our food, and laughed the whole time while we were trying the different kinds of sushi and then attempted to eat it properly. It was an expensive meal that we could not finish, but we thoroughly enjoyed ourselves.

It was close to nine when we left the restaurant and the limo was waiting for us outside. I slid into the seat and Renesmee followed me. We sat silently for a while, but one question continued to reverberate in my head.

"Renesmee, do you think your father will change me any time soon? I love him more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. I just want to be with him forever."

She smiled at me, her eyes lighting up. "Give him time, Andria. He doesn't want to lose you."

"What if I wanted a child, he would have to change me then, right?" I questioned.

"I think you would be giving up a lot really early if you did all of this now," She spoke slowly, making sure the words came out the right way.

I couldn't help but giggle. "I don't want it right now. I'm perfectly fine with waiting a while, just not too long. This may be more than you want to hear, or care to hear, but all I've ever wanted was to be able to give a child a better life than the one I had. I have always wanted my own child," I paused and smiled at her. "I want Edward's child."

"How can you be so sure?" she probed. She was trying to protect her father from heartbreak.

"I felt extremely conflicted before Christmas, but now I know I'm in love. I know I love him with all of my heart. I want to be a part of his life, a part of his world," I smiled as I thought of Edward. "I feel so comfortable around him; I can be me. I feel safe, protected. It's strange, I feel this connection with him; his talent for music, my talent for dancing. It was odd, I knew I was in love with him when he played your mother's and then my lullaby. I just never knew how much he really loved me until now."

She smiled at me, as we pulled up to our hotel. "He loves you, he would do anything for you, but he would also protect you at any cost. That's why he is afraid to get you pregnant with his child. Plus he's also old school, if you know what I mean." She touched my hand, showing me nothing, only comforting me. "He will though, because he loves you."

I couldn't help but smile at her. I knew exactly what she meant. Edward would want to marry me before he had any type of sexual encounter with me.

I leaned over and hugged her before we went inside. I slid the key into the lock and followed Renesmee into the suite.

Edward was on the chaise lounge by the double doors opening out onto the porch. He motioned for me to join him and I smiled as I walked over to him. I slipped off my stilettos and slid between his legs, laid against his chest. His arms wrapped around my waist as he kissed the top of my head affectionately.

"How was your evening?" he asked.

"Wonderful, dinner was amazing, and Renesmee and I had a wonderful time," I answered, smiling into his shoulder.

He held me tighter as he gently stroked his hand up and down my spine. I closed my eyes, his touch relaxing my muscles. When I opened them again, Edward was laying me in the king size bed. I smiled up at him.

"Sorry," I murmured.

He smiled down at me as he kissed my forehead. "You have nothing to be sorry for, darling," he whispered to me as he kissed me on my lips. Edward pulled the blankets over my shoulders and I smiled at him as I drifted back to sleep.

**Edward's POV:**

I walked back into the living room and found Nessie on the balcony. She was leaning against the rail, still in the clothes her and Andria had gone to dinner in.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked her as I opened the door.

"Of course not," she said.

I shut the French doors behind me and leaned against the rail next to Nessie. "How was your evening?"

She smiled at me. "Great. Andria's really sweet dad. I really enjoy talking to her; she's like my best friend. I really like her dad, don't do anything to lose her," she ended, scolding me.

"_Do you love her?"_ Nessie asked without saying anything or looking at me.

"Yes."

"_What about mom?"_

"No one will ever replace your mother Renesmee, and Alexandria would never dream of taking her place. I've heard it in her thoughts Nessie, she wants nothing more than to be loved and wanted."

Nessie finally looked at me, her smile made her look almost identical to her mother. "I already know that, Dad. We talked about it tonight."

I stared at her for a minute and then looked out at the beautiful city. "Will you ever allow her to have a child of her own dad? Would you really take that away from her; if was something she really wanted? _Could_ you take that away from her?" Renesmee looked at me and then back at the skyline.

"My child," I stated more than I asked. I was in shock. Andria really wanted this life, but more importantly she really wanted me. She wanted every broken piece of me that she has tried so hard to put back together, with help from the rest of my family.

Nessie's touch made me jump as her fingertips grazed my cheek. She showed me her conversation she had had with Andria. She showed me the pure happiness and love coming from Andria. She also showed me their time during dinner, laughing and joking - girl talk. Nessie truly was just as happy to have Andria as a friend as Andria was to have Nessie.

The part that melted the last frozen pieces of my heart away was when Nessie showed me the car ride home. Andria had confessed her love for me to my daughter. I smiled at my daughter and she smiled back.

"I had to make sure, Dad. I just had to know that she really love you!" Nessie exclaimed, tears sparkling in her eyes. "And I couldn't be prouder, Dad. Andria is a wonderful girl, I miss mom, but you deserve this, you deserve her."

"Thanks, Nessie," I breathed as I wrapped her in my arms, she was Bella's daughter. Always making sure I was happy, and safe. "I love you, Renesmee."

"Love you too, Dad," she sighed into my shoulder.

I let her go and then I patted her shoulder. "Thank you, Nessie. You remind me so much of your mother. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad." She turned to the door as Jacob opened it. I smiled at my daughter and then nodded at Jacob and slipped past him and back into the room.

"So tomorrow I thought we could go ice skating," Alice stated as I walked past her to the doorway of Andria's room.

I looked back at her with my hand on the door knob. She was hiding something in her thoughts, something I hadn't been paying attention to while I was talking to Nessie. I gave her a skeptical look. "Okay, can Andria eat breakfast here or are you planning to take her somewhere tomorrow morning?" I asked.

"No, order her something from room service. You can have her until one, and then we are going ice skating," she said as she snuggled into Jasper's side and winked at me as I entered Andria's bedroom.

Andria's hair was splayed out across the pillow and she had curled into a ball. I slipped in behind her and pulled her up against my body. She sighed and snuggled closer to me, uncurling her legs and pressing them against mine. I inhaled her scent and smiled into her hair. I couldn't hear her thoughts so I brushed my fingers through her thick hair.

"I love you, Darling," I crooned in her ear softy. She was beautiful while she was asleep.

"Mm, Edward," she mumbled. Her body shifted again, and I stilled. Andria had rubbed her backside up against me. Andria shifted against me again, unaware of her position. I stifled a moan as she mumbled my name. I inhaled again and that's when I noticed the change in her scent.

Mixed with the scent of her blood I could smell her arousal. What was she dreaming of in her sleep? She pressed harder against me. I wouldn't make it through the night if she kept this up.

I tried to shift backwards away from Andria but I realized I was right against the edge of the bed. Andria did not move and I slowly let myself relax.

I heard Jasper's thoughts, _Whoa man, cool down, she's asleep. _Then I heard him chuckle. Alice had seen this coming, and she had hid it from me.

"Damn you, Alice," I whispered fiercely. Laughter erupted from the living room.

_This is torture, _I thought as Andria said my name in her sleep again. Luckily though she did not move again, for which I was extremely grateful. I let my mind wonder as I watched the beautiful angel in my arms sleep.

For the past two years I had put my family through hell. It had been especially hard on Jasper. He had felt and absorbed all of my anger, hatred, and sorrow. He absorbed every last bit of it and had never once complained.

At first he had tried to help me, but it had been useless. My utter despair and sorrow for the loss of my wife had made it very difficult for Jasper to be comfortable in the house, or around me.

For two years, Jasper was rarely inside the house, or within distance to be able to sense my emotions, which meant Alice had been scarcely seen also.

I had destroyed Bella's and my house, it had held to many memories and the very sight of the house made me drop to my knees.

Nessie had done a good job to try and move on after a few months, but she had Jacob. Jacob had helped her through her heartache and his own, but he couldn't help me. All Jacob had done was remind me of the life Bella could have had, as a human.

Carlisle was understanding, and hopeful. Esme had just been hopeful that I would one day snap out of my depression, if that's what you could call it.

Rose had nothing but hatred toward me. And Emmett, well he was Emmett. He missed his little sister, but he couldn't stay focused on the past forever, and I understood that.

And then Andria waltzed into my life, with all of her happiness, beauty, love, and acceptance. Andria would never understand just how much she had saved me and my family. The day she had met Jasper, she had flooded his senses with so much happiness he had to leave the room.

_This girl, this woman, has saved me and my family. _I couldn't stop thinking that one thought. Andria had accepted what my family was and I laughed when I remembered our late night conversation in early December.

_Andria was sitting curled up in her chair reading a book by the roaring fire I had built her for before I left. I had gone hunting because Andria had once again done something simple to turn me on, and I wanted to be in complete control of myself. _

_I remembered clearly as I came up to the back porch. She had released her hair from its up-do and sent her mass of hair flowing down her back and then she had dared to look over her shoulder at me. She had given me the most seductive look I had ever seen, before smiling her sweet smile and running into my arms. I was almost ninety-nine percent positive she had felt my erection, but like the southern girl she was, she said nothing about it, nor did she think about it. At least, she had not thought about it where or when I could hear her. _

_I inhaled a deep breath to clear the memory from my head and to settle my growing desire for her before I walked into her bedroom. She placed her book down and began to stand up. _

"_Please, continue reading your book, Darling," I said to her. Darling, I had called her darling a week ago from this very day, and I had wanted to kick myself for letting the word slip from my tongue. She had giggled, and then smiled at me. She had liked it, I had heard her thoughts. She didn't have to say anything, she knew, so she only looked at me with those loving and ever understanding eyes and smiled. "Darling is very sweet, very early to mid 1900's. I like it." I had given her the biggest smile and from then on I have called her darling. _

_She returned to her book and I sat down in front of her on the floor. Perfect, was the name of the book. I smiled and thought to myself, "_Nothing is ever perfect. Hmm, I've never heard of this book before."_ I read the back cover and soon realized Andria was reading a romance novel. I was unable to control the small chuckle that escaped my lips. Andria lowered her book and looked at me._

"_Did I do something to amuse you, Mr. Cullen?" she asked sweetly. _

"_A romance novel?" I asked, gesturing to her book. _

"_Yes, and I love this book, smutty parts and all, thank you very much." She countered as she closed her book and set it on the table beside her. _

"_I'm sorry darling, you didn't have to stop reading." I apologized; not wanting her to be upset with me for interrupting her reading. _

"_It's okay, I've read that book like five times. I've had it since my sophomore year in high school. I love her books," she explained, referring to the author. _

"_What do you love about the book?" I asked her, wondering what drew her to romance novels. I knew what drew most women to read them. The main male character was always heroic, and always a ladies' man. _

_Andria thought about it for a moment, thoughts that I was unable to hear. How I wished to be able to hear those beautiful thoughts._

"_I like this particular book because one, the girl reminds me of myself and her actions are similar to what I would do in her situation and two because the ending of the story is something I've always wanted." _

"_And what is that, darling?" I questioned her as I stood up and lifted her up out of the chair. I sat down and then positioned her on my lap. _

"_She finds happiness and love, she finds her perfect match, and he loves her with everything he has. They have a love that could withstand the test of time. Their love for each other withstood all of the hurdles and obstacles life threw at them, and they lived happily ever after," she finished with a big smile on her face. _

"_Are you searching for your happily ever after?" I asked. _

_She looked at me with those stormy blue eyes, and her words would have brought me to my knees if I had been standing. "I have already found my happily ever after, I'm looking at him." _

I kissed the top of Andria's head and Alice quietly and quickly fluttered into the room and straight to Andria's suitcase.

'_Ignore me.' _

I laughed quietly as Alice rummaged through Andria's clothes until she found a light blue sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans. She laid them in the bathroom for Andria in the morning and then winked at me and left the room. I shook my head at her, and turned my attention back to Andria.

I looked at the clock on the table, 3:35. Andria shifted lightly, but did not brush up against me, so I thought about another night with Andria. It had been one of our first nights together and she had so many questions about my vampirism.

_Andria sat in front of me. Her back was against a pile of pillows. We had been talking about my origins for a while. I finished the full story of my adventures with Carlisle and how my family came to be a family in more detail. _

"_Okay, I just have a few questions," she admitted as she adjusted herself against the pillows. She folded her hands in her lap and looked me dead in the eyes. _

_I locked my eyes with hers and I felt a strange sensation flow through me. _'Where is this coming from?'_ I searched for another thought, another scent, any sign of danger, but there was nothing, just Andria and myself. So I turned my attention to Andria and stared at her in wonder as she asked her questions and I answered each of them honestly, unable to control the words coming from my mouth as I stared at her eyes. _

"_Do you have fangs?" She asked._

"_No," I said, and then pulled my lips over my teeth to show her my razor sharp teeth. "No need for fangs since our teeth are very sharp."_

"_Okay, and you don't sleep, and you don't eat…" _

"_Nope," I said. _

"_Edward, can I ask you something, completely openly and have you answer honestly?" She asked as she looked down at her hands. Whatever had held me to her eyes was no longer overpowering my sensible side, but I agreed to answer her question anyway. _

"_Do you want to taste my blood?" She asked timidly. _

_I was stunned into silence. I thought about it, remaining silent. Yes, I would love to taste her blood, her sweetness that I smelled every day. I loved her scent, her blood, but I couldn't taste it. I wouldn't be able to control myself if I tasted even a microscopic drop of her blood. I must have waited too long because I could hear her heart rate increase and her eyes were beginning to look panicked. _

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you…" I placed my finger against her lips and she stopped. _

"_Andria, to taste your blood would be incredible, but I could not. I wouldn't be able to stop, and I would kill you. I don't want to kill you, so therefore I cannot and will not taste your blood."_

_She smiled at me and nodded her head. "Okay, I just wanted to check." I smiled at her and pulled her into my lap. _

She had been so understanding, so open and honest with me, except when I asked about her family. I never dreamed Andria had a past like the one she had told my family. Andria had gone through something I could only imagine. She had endured so much, and yet Jasper said happiness radiated from her almost all of the time.

Two days before we had left Andria had told me more about her past and I listened and absorbed everything she said.

"_My grandparents were the ones who really raised me. They were the ones who taught me almost everything I know." She smiled fondly and then clambered out of the bed and ran to the living room and came back with two large black photo albums. She flopped them down on the bed and then sat back beside me. She grabbed the one on top and set it in her lap. _

_She opened the front cover and I saw a picture of her and a young man who I assumed was her brother. The picture had to be recent because Andria looked just as she did now. I examined the boy next to her, he was almost an identical copy of Andria, except for his eyes were brown, and he was a big as Emmett. _

"_That's Travis," she pointed to the young man. "This was taken at my senior night for my high school dance team," Andria said. She flipped the page, the two pages were covered in baby pictures of Andria. _

_I couldn't keep the smile from my face as I looked at them. I nodded at her when I was done looking at those pictures and she flipped to the next page. _

_She pointed to the first picture, "This is my grandparents and me." _

_We continued to go through the photos and with each one Andria would tell me a story. Andria's grandmother had signed her up for dance lessons when she was three, because Andria's mother had been a dancer. When Andria was thirteen her grandmother signed her up for summer cotillion classes, she took them each summer until she was sixteen. She had been beautiful in the pastel colored day dresses and formal dresses. She thought of her grandparents as her real parents, and she informed me that Emmett reminded her of her brother. _

"_Does that bother you, that he reminds you so much of Travis?" I asked. _

"_No, I like how he reminds me of Travis. Emmett makes me laugh and he's just like Travis. He's a big huge protective teddy bear." _

Andria was an amazing woman, and I was the luckiest man ever. I had met an incredible woman and married her, and after tragedy struck I found another equally incredible woman. Andria was different from Bella in many ways, but I saw the same core traits that I had loved in Bella. Bella had been accepting, loving, understanding, and faithful to her family. Andria has shown all of these traits in different ways.

The physical differences between Andria and Bella were easily noticeable. While they both had thick brown hair, and slim figures, Andria's petite figure was more toned and fit. Andria was a ballerina through and through. Her everyday movements had hints of her years of dancing blended in them. Her walk was graceful and her movements fluid.

I looked at the clock one more time, it was 6:45. Andria usually woke up between seven and eight, but I had a feeling she would wake up later because of the time difference.

The minutes dragged on as I waited for Andria to wake. Finally, I felt her body stretch and she pressed her back into my chest.

"Mmm," Andria moaned as she opened her eyes, twisting her body so she faced me.

"Good morning, beautiful," I whispered in her ear.

She smiled and kissed the hollow of my throat. I bit back a moan as she placed her hands on my chest and I willingly let her push me down on my back.

"Andria," I growled softly. She smiled and lay on top of me. She kissed my throat again and moved up to my jaw, kissing from my ear to chin. Then she kissed my lips, sliding her hands into my hair.

I slid my arms around her back and held her to me. I kissed her, and her tongue gently touched my lips. I shook my head.

She lifted her head. "Sorry," she mumbled dejectedly.

I smiled at her, and pushed her hair back with my hand. "I would love to kiss you the way you want me to darling, but it's not safe. I'm afraid my teeth will cut you."

I heard the doorbell ring, "Alice ordered you room service for breakfast."

She smiled and rolled off my body. Alice entered the room carrying a large tray of food. She smiled at me and Andria and sat the tray at the foot of the bed.

"Morning," She chirped as she winked at me.

"Good morning…" Andria answered slowly as she crawled to the tray of food. "Alice, did you order the entire breakfast menu?"

Alice laughed and nodded. "Yes and no, Jacob chose the food, and I ordered it. He ordered the same thing, and told me to tell you whatever you did not eat or finish, he would."

Andria laughed, "Thanks Alice," then added louder. "Thanks Jake!"

"Welcome!" he called back.

Alice and I laughed. Alice smiled and left as Andria picked up her fork and knife and cut into the large omelet.

"Do you know what's in this?" she asked. I tried to bite back my laughter as I answered her.

"Eggs," she raised her eyebrow and mumbled 'smart ass', I laughed harder. "Bacon and cheese. Jacob didn't know what you would like in your omelet, so he kept it simple."

She smiled and took a bite. She chewed and swallowed then looked at me. "You're still a smart ass."

I laughed again and sat up against the pillows as Andria continued to eat. I had never paid much attention to Andria eating, most of the time I was hunting while she was eating. I went hunting much more often than I ever had in my vampire lifetime, because my fear of harming Andria was still too great.

I watched her now, trying to see what her taste in food was. I already knew she liked sushi, which slightly unnerved me, because it was raw, or partially raw, and that was as close to vampirism as a human could get, without actually drinking blood. Andria ate most of the omelet, a blueberry muffin, and a piece of bacon.

I smiled when she moved away from the tray and curled against my side. "That's way too much food for one person."

I laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Jacob, she's finished. You can have the rest." I called out.

Jacob slowly opened the door and poked his head inside. I motioned for him to come into the room fully and he came and took the tray.

"Well, you ate more than I expected you too," he chuckled.

Andria laughed against my side. "I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing."

**Review and let me know what you think! **


	13. Dancing

**Thanks to all of my reviews, and people who have added Sent From Heaven to their favorites or Story Alerts. Y'all rock my socks.**

**Special thanks, like always, to Project Team Beta for their AMAZING beta services. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it is the property of Stephanie Meyer, but I would gladly take any of the Cullen men off her hands if she needed me to.  
**

Chapter 13 – Dancing

**Andria's PoV:**

Tonight was the big night. We had all spent the day in the suite, talking and laughing. Carlisle told us stories of his past; most everyone else had already heard, some they hadn't. Rosalie told me her story and how she had been changed by Carlisle. Emmett told me his story and said that was the reason he preferred to hunt bears.

Jasper's story had been grim, and I could feel the pain and the anger radiating from him as he spoke. Then the anger had disappeared and was replaced with love. He had looked at Alice, and then I understood. Alice had found him. Alice had showed him a different world. Esme had told me her story the other night during our skating adventure when we'd skated arm-in-arm around the rink.

I was fascinated with Edward's family and their origins. Now that I knew their stories, I understood them all much better. I understood Rosalie's bitterness and Emmett's devotion toward her; I understood Esme's mothering nature. I understood Alice's desire to shop with me and dress me up like a life sized Barbie because she had no memory of her own human life.

The one I understood the most was Jasper. I understood his confusion at my desire to be like his family. He did not understand why I would choose to be a monster. I calmly explained to him and the rest of his family that I did not see it that way. To me, they were not monsters; they were far from it. Jasper had overcome the biggest hurdle of them all, and he now had control.

The day had been wonderful and I felt even more connected to the Cullens than ever before. Edward had seen to it that I would be completely comfortable with his family and I was.

The show was at 7:00, and Alice had informed me we would be going to a 'party' after the show. I was gathered with the girls in the master suite so we could all get ready together; the guys remained in the other space. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 6:00 already.

"The boys went down to the lounge. Andria, we need to take your hair out of the rollers and put it up in its bun," Alice said as she came over to me and practically dragged me into the large bathroom.

I sat down on the stool as she began to pull the rollers from my hair. She quickly gathered my hair into an elegant but messy bun. She pinned my hair up and then pulled the shorter hairs out so that they framed my face. She curled them again with the curling iron and sprayed hairspray over all of my hair.

She handed me the two boxes of my jewelry and I put on the earrings and the necklace.

"Edward is not going to know what to do with you," Esme grinned as I came back into the bedroom. I felt self-conscious as I untied the luxurious satin robe Alice had bought me. I had nothing on except a pair of lace underwear. The robe hit the floor.

Rosalie held my dress for me as I stepped into it. She zipped up the back and turned me around to face the mirror.

_Wow._ Alice, Esme, and Rosalie had done a wonderful job. My makeup was simple- no foundation, only soft golden eye shadow and a little mascara. My hair looked wonderfully elegant and completely me. My dress hugged my body and fell in a pool of red chiffon at my feet.

I smiled. "I still feel like I don't even compare to the four of you." I stared at the four women behind me from in the mirror.

Rosalie was stunning. Her hair was pinned to one side and fell in a sleek straight blonde curtain. Her diamond earrings and necklace sparkled against her skin. Her black satin halter dress dipped in a low V between her breasts. The dress had a slit on the left that ran all the way up to her thigh. Small crystals adorned the hem, bodice, and straps in intricate patterns.

Alice looked like a fairy in her pale forest green dress; the torso of the dress was all a dark green lace with boning, accenting her slim figure and highlighting the lighter colored fabric around her breasts. The dress had a train that she had bustled in the back herself. She had straightened her short hair so it framed her face. She wore no jewelry, but instead she had a delicate and ancient looking hair pin in the shape of a butterfly in her hair.

Esme was equally gorgeous in her midnight blue gown. It was a simple satin dress with a chiffon overlay. The dress was one shouldered, and the wide strap across her left shoulder split in two at her collarbone and then met back together just above her left breast. The dress sparkled in the light. Her shiny brown hair was curled and pinned back away from her face.

I smiled at Renesmee. Jacob was going to die. Her hair was pinned into an intricately weaved bun that Alice had spent an hour perfecting. Her dress was beautiful on her slim figure. The satin fabric was a gorgeous shade of orange. It was also a halter dress like Rosalie's, but it had no beading. Instead, sheer fabric adorned with microscopic shimmering crystals cut across her midsection and wrapped around to her back.

Esme placed her hand on my shoulder. "My son will be looking at no one but you."

Renesmee giggled and Rosalie and Alice smiled. I reached for my bottle of perfume, but Alice stopped me.

"Don't you dare," she commanded. "Edward doesn't like it. It tampers with your natural scent. I don't even know why you brought it. You know he loves your scent."

I blushed and so did Renesmee, but I did not spray the perfume. We both smiled at each other.

We exited the bedroom. "Alice, what about my coat?"

"Edward already has it. The boys took our coats downstairs with them earlier. We wanted to give you a grand entrance, without you carrying a heavy fur coat with you."

I grimaced; I was suddenly very self conscious about walking down to meet Edward. My shoulders and back felt extremely bare since the dress dipped low on my back. I was very nervous that Edward would not like my strapless, revealing dress.

"Edward is going to think you are beautiful no matter what," Esme reassured. She must have noticed me staring at my dress and the frown on my face.

I smiled. "Yeah, but this isn't his era's style," I said motioning to my bare shoulders.

"No, and if we put you in a dress that matched his era's style, you would be begging us to take it off of you before the show started. Trust me," Rosalie grimaced, and I couldn't help but laugh.

Rosalie had calmed my nerves until we reached the elevator. "Don't worry, Alexandria," Alice whispered as we stepped into the elevator and the doors shut.

When the elevator came to a halt on the second floor, I realized they really did intend for me to have a grand entrance.

"Edward already knows we are on our way, so they are already standing by the foot of the stairs." Alice giggled.

I took a deep breath as Esme led the way down the hall to the curved staircase. I caught sight of Carlisle, then Emmett and Jacob. I saw Alice embrace Jasper and then I saw him. Edward was waiting for me off to the side, dressed in a black tuxedo. He looked amazing; his lean figure looked more masculine in the tuxedo.

His eyes met mine, and I gripped the rail tighter to make sure I would not lose my footing. Edward met me at the last stair and held out his hand to me. I held out my own hand and he kissed the top of it.

"You look amazing, darling." He beamed and then he kissed my lips softly. We walked through the lobby and I could feel the eyes on us.

Edward whispered in my ear, "All the women are jealous because of your beauty, and all of the men are jealous because I have you on my arm."

I giggled and we stopped at the front doors. Edward helped me put my coat on and we walked out into the New York City night. Our limo was waiting for us underneath the covered walkway of the hotel.

We arrived at the theater and entered the grand foyer. I smiled at Edward as we followed behind Carlisle and Esme up the large staircase. We turned to the left where Carlisle showed a man dressed in a suit our tickets and he led us to our box. Edward and I sat next to Carlisle and Esme, Renesmee and Jacob sat on the other side of them, and the others sat behind us.

"Are you enjoying yourself, darling?" Edward whispered into my ear as he kissed underneath my earlobe.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yes." I kissed his lips softly as the lights dimmed to darkness, the curtain lifted, and the familiar music began.

I settled into my seat with a huge smile on my face as the group of dancers sashayed across the stage.

At the intermission I stood and Edward quickly stood with me. "Human moment?" he smiled.

I giggled and nodded my head. I took Edward's arm and he led us out of our box and to the ladies' restroom. He stood like a statue by the door and I couldn't help but laugh as I entered the bathroom. When I came out a few minutes later, Edward held out his arm again and we walked back to our seats.

Esme leaned around Carlisle and smiled at me. "Are you enjoying yourself, Andria?"

"Yes, this is wonderful, Esme, thank you so much." I turned around and smiled at Alice. "Thank you too, Alice."

"You're most welcome, Andria, but the night isn't over after the show."

"What? Is this about the party?" I asked.

"The whole idea started when Carlisle was asked to attend a Doctors' Gala here is New York City. We, of course, don't eat, so I decided we would do something for you for Christmas and then arrive late for the Gala."

I smiled and shook my head. "Well, I'm not tired, yet," I answered honestly and everyone laughed.

The theater darkened again and we all fell silent as the curtain opened. As the show progressed, I leaned into Edward and whispered, "I love the swans' outfits. They're so gorgeous."

He smiled and kissed me, Emmett made a soft gagging noise and I clapped my hand over my mouth to muffle my giggle.

The show ended and we all stood and clapped. Alice leaned down to Edward and they whispered quickly to each other inaudibly. We exited the theater and headed back to the foyer. Once we made it there, I noticed Alice and Jasper had disappeared.

Esme took my hand and we walked over to the stand selling t-shirts. "Pick one that you like," she said. I pointed to one and the man handed me a small. Esme paid the man and then we walked back over to the rest of the family.

Alice and Jasper had reappeared and Jasper was holding a large black bag. I looked at them curiously and Alice just smiled and started out the door with Jasper by her side. I intertwined my arm with Edward's and headed out the door to the limo. We slid into the limo and headed to our next destination.

We arrived at the Hilton fifteen minutes later. Edward held out his arm to me once again and we entered the hotel. The receptionist smiled at us as we entered. "May I help you?"

"Yes, we are here for the Doctors' Gala." Carlisle smiled.

"It's in the ballroom to your left," she said pointing down the hallway.

"Thank you." Carlisle nodded before he turned and headed down the hallway.

A doorman was standing by the ballroom doors. Carlisle slipped his hand into his coat and handed the man a set of tickets. The doorman looked at them, and then met Carlisle's gaze.

"You are a little late, Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle smiled. "My daughters had other plans for tonight in New York also. We decided to arrive here after the Swan Lake Ballet to dance the night away."

The doorman gave a weak smile that was closer to a grimace and slowly opened the door. I had been embarrassed to walk down the stairs to meet Edward earlier this evening, but as the door opened and all eyes fell on us I could not help but look down at my feet.

I felt Edward's cold hand squeeze mine quickly. I looked up to meet his reassuring smile. "Never look down at your feet. You are the most beautiful woman in this room."

We walked to our table and Edward helped me remove my coat and then took my hand and led me to the now empty dance floor.

"Edward," I started in embarrassment, "No one else is dancing."

"I've been waiting all evening to dance with you. Please do not make me beg, Alexandria," he retorted as he pulled me close to him and slid his one hand into mine and his other around my waist.

He smiled his dazzling smile and I gave in as the music began and we fell easily into a slow waltz. "My mother loved to dance. She would have loved to see us on the dance floor together," Edward admitted softly as he gazed down at me.

"I would've loved to meet your mother, Edward, but I don't know if she would think I was good enough for you," I stated as we twirled around the dance floor.

"I'm not good for you, Alexandria, but you are perfect. My mother would have loved you. She would've loved that you have saved, not only me, but my family with your love and happiness. You are my angel and my everything, Andria, never doubt that."

I could not keep the smile from my lips. "Have I told you lately that I love you, Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, but I love to hear it, Miss DeAngelo," Edward sighed as he bent his head and kissed my lips briefly. "Carlisle would like to dance with you," he said as he turned me around and let go of my waist.

I smiled as Edward's hands were instantly replaced by Carlisle's. I had not noticed that the rest of Edward's family had joined us on the dance floor.

Edward had already begun to dance with Esme as Carlisle and I began to step in time with the music. "I don't think I will ever be able to thank you and Esme and Alice enough for this. No one has ever done anything this nice for me besides my grandparents. This was entirely too much, Carlisle, but I've loved every minute of it. Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome, Andria. I'm very glad you've enjoyed yourself. I'm sure Edward has told you, but I would like to thank you myself. The loss of my daughter Bella tore my family apart. You have brought us back together. You saved my son. You saved us and I am so proud to see you be so comfortable around my family. I'm proud that you love my son and that he is happy with you."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I stammered, blinking back the tears from my eyes. Carlisle's words touched my heart. "I'm glad to be accepted into your family. I love Edward very much."

"I can see that. I've also noticed that you want him to change you," he whispered, grinning down at me. I couldn't hold his gaze so I looked down at my feet. I didn't know what to say. His words had left me speechless.

Yes, I wanted to be changed, but I didn't want everyone to believe that I was rushing into it. After my talk with Renesmee, I knew that I should wait and that I _needed_ to wait. "Carlisle," I started, but he cut me off.

"I'm also aware that you have decided to wait. I think that is a wise decision."

"Carlisle, I'm aware of what I'm giving up," I stated defensively.

"Please do not feel that you have to defend your choices, Andria. I believe you are completely capable of making the correct choice for yourself, but I would like you to remember that _this_ choice is forever."

"I want Edward, forever. No matter what the cost," I said firmly.

"As long as you are sure that's what you want then I am happy to accept you as a part of our family. I already see you as a part of our family." His warm smile filled me with a reassuring calm. He was not judging my choice, but rather he was accepting it.

"Thank you once again, Carlisle," I smiled back up at him.

The song ended and before the band could start another song I was back in Edward's arms.

"I wish you wouldn't say 'no matter what the cost' because it will cost you nothing, Alexandria," he said firmly as he wrapped both of his arms around the small of my back.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and leaned my head against his chest, pressing our bodies close together. My dreams from the past few nights had left me wanting Edward horribly.

"Okay, Edward," I mumbled, unwilling to argue with him, as I breathed in his magnificent scent.

As we swayed from side to side our bodies brushed against one another. I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath and looked up.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Yes, darling. If only you knew how desirable you really were." His voice was thick with passion and his golden eyes were rimmed with a thin line of black.

I smirked at him and he tilted his head down and kissed my lips. I was surprised. It wasn't Edward's usual kiss. He was less careful and more reckless. His kiss was rougher against my lips and his hands pressed my lower back into him with more force.

It didn't hurt. Instead it was a total turn-on. I wanted Edward to be rougher, to be able to show more of his true self. His hand traveled up my bare back and rested at the nape of my neck.

I pressed my upper body into his marble chest and a soft hiss slipped through his lips quietly.

He straightened and gave a tight smile. His hand left the nape of my neck to rest lightly on my waist. He pulled his other hand away from the small of my back and placed it on my waist also.

"Am I too much for you, Mr. Cullen?" I questioned seductively, leaning back into him, my body craving contact with his.

His smile became a tight line, and his eyes darkened. I felt his cold, left hand travel back to the small of my back. He flattened his hand against my back and carefully pushed me into him and held me there.

My eyes widened in realization, Edward was as turned on by our close contact as I was, maybe even more than I was. I felt the heat of my blush and Edward's mouth slowly relaxed into a soft smile.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look tonight," he purred as the song ended.

I danced with Emmett, Jacob, and even Jasper. Later in the evening when the music turned to more recent, upbeat hits, Edward sat back, as Alice dragged Renesmee and me onto the dance floor. I had just enough time to grab Rosalie's hand and bring her along.

We were the center of attention as we danced around like idiots to the music. I couldn't help but laugh the entire time.

**Edward's PoV:**

I smiled as I watched Andria on the dance floor. Her smile lit up the room and warmed my heart.

I had been surprised that dancing with Alexandria would turn me on so easily. I hadn't anticipated having to fight back the urge to take her straight to the hotel and bar my family from the suite so I could make love to her.

I wanted to after tonight. I had never seen so much of her upper body before. Andria's dress showed off her toned back and I was able to feel her soft skin under my hands as we danced. That had sent me on a rollercoaster ride to control my desire.

I hoped that I hadn't bruised her lips when I kissed her. The smell of her arousal had made my desire worse. I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

"Andria has had the time of her life tonight, Carlisle. Thank you." I looked beside me at my father.

He clapped me on my shoulder. "She's made us have a wonderful vacation, Edward. She's a wonderful girl."

"You think I'm being pigheaded for trying to make her wait longer don't you?" I asked hearing his mind.

"I think you are doing what's right in your mind, but have you considered what she believes is right? If it's something she's absolutely sure of, then why make her wait for a long time? It is not hard to see that you're in love with her and that she is in love with you."

I nodded at him and turned my head back to look at Andria. She was still smiling and laughing as she and Alice spun around the floor together.

"Do what you feel is right, son," Carlisle added. _'You always have.'_

I smiled, but my eyes stayed glued to the blue-eyed beauty - _my_ blue-eyed beauty.

We left the Hilton a few hours later and headed back for our hotel. Andria laid her head on my shoulder on the ride there, but never fell asleep. When we made it to the hotel, she walked out to the balcony.

Alice stopped me on my way to follow Andria. "Wait a while, Jasper wanted to ask her something. It's safe, I promise. I've already seen it." My eyes darted to the French doors as Jasper shut them behind him. "Plus, I have something to tell you anyway. Tonight will be perfectly safe. I promise that too."

She smiled at me and then danced off to the master bathroom to change out of her dress. I watched her leave wondering what on earth she had meant by her cryptic message of "it would be safe" about what she had seen. She was hiding it from me, whatever it was.

I stood in the living room for a few more minutes trying to catch a glimpse in Alice's mind of what she had seen, but she was concentrating on her love for Jasper. I gave up with a frustrated sigh and I went to change out of my tuxedo.

**Andria's PoV:**

I turned as Jasper opened the balcony doors. "May I join you, Andria?" he asked. His time with the Cullens had not changed his thick southern accent.

"Of course." I smiled. His accent reminded me of home. I was nervous around Jasper, but I also wanted to be closer to him because he reminded me so much of home.

"May I ask you a question? It may be personal so I understand if you choose to not answer." He stepped closer to me and leaned against the railing. Edward had mentioned before that Jasper was drawn to me because of my strong emotions.

I mimicked his movements, stepping closer to him and leaning against the railing. Our arms were almost touching, but I nodded my head. I noticed a long time ago the pull I felt toward Edward, but I also felt a pull toward Jasper. I had originally thought it was strange, but I got it now. While Edward was my life, the other half of my soul, Jasper was home. I wonder if Jasper felt it too, or if it was just me? Now was not the time to ask, he had something he wanted to know instead.

"You have witnessed a very large tragedy and loss in your lifetime, and yet you almost constantly radiate happiness. How? It baffles me. You are rarely ever sad or unhappy or even upset."

I smiled. "I know my brother is in heaven. I can smile because I know he isn't in pain and he's home with God. I'm happy because I'm in love. I was happy before then because I felt like my life was moving forward. Travis helped me to be able to do that."

He smiled back at me. "Your happiness is very nice, for me."

I tilted my head to the side. "How?"

"I feel the emotions of everyone around me. Before you came into our lives, I was unable to be around my family. The hurt and sorrow were too much for me to bear. Plus the anger and the frustration… my family fell apart after Bella's death. You've saved us. You saved Edward. You saved _me_. I never thought I would be able to be around my family comfortably again. I thank you for your happiness."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Jasper's waist. "You're very welcome, Jasper. Feel free to use my happiness to your benefit whenever you wish." I let go of him.

"Shall we?" he offered, nodding his head toward the doors. I nodded and he opened the door for me.

Alice and Edward smiled from the couch. Edward had changed into grey slacks and a white button up shirt. Alice followed me to help me take off my dress.

"Jasper's really great, Alice," I admitted as she undid the zipper and I stepped out of the dress. I took off my necklace and earrings.

"I think so too."

My back was turned to her and I felt her hands lift my arms over my head and then pull a silky fabric down over my body. I looked down and realized Alice had put me into a black silk nightgown that barely covered my backside.

"Alice, I can't…" I started, but she cut me off.

"Yes you can, it's safe, I promise." She smiled and waited patiently for me to wash my face. Then she quickly began to pull bobby pins from my hair.

I examined myself in the mirror. The silk nightgown was loose around my chest so it dipped in between my breasts, my back was bare except for three crisscross straps, and my butt was barely covered by the black fabric. Alice finished with my hair and I started to pull it up into a pony tail, but she stopped me. "Leave it down, trust me."

She gave me a hug and started to leave. "Hey Alice, I had a wonderful time tonight, thanks so much." She was by my side in a flash and wrapped her cold arms around me in a tight hug.

"You're very welcome, Andria, but the night is not over yet." She gave me a wink and danced out of the bathroom and left me standing there.

I took one more look in the mirror. My hair was only loosely curled at the ends and fell down around my shoulders. I straightened the thin straps of the nightgown nervously.

There was no way Edward was going to let me sleep in this. I would be changing the moment he saw me. I sighed, wishing that wasn't going to happen, and opened the bathroom door. Edward had his back to me and turned to face me as I stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

He started to step to me and then froze in place. I froze too. His eyes had darkened drastically and gone was the lovely smile that had adorned his lips. It was replaced with a thin, tight line.

I pushed my hair back from my face and rubbed my hands together nervously. "Alice made me…"

He had moved in a flash to stand in front of me and placed his finger over my mouth. He let his finger trace my jaw and then trail down to my collarbone. He followed the fabric as it rested just on top of my breast to between them and then down my arm. He intertwined his fingers with mine and pulled me so I was pressed against him.

I could already feel his erection pressing against my abdomen. A wave of desire washed through me and Edward hissed. Was he hissing because I was turned on? Could he smell my desire?

His lips caught mine and he began to walk forwards, pushing me backwards as he walked. He turned me to my right slightly, his lips still locked with mine until my back hit the wall. I moaned against his lips as he raised my arms above my head and rubbed up against me.

His lips left mine and he kissed up my neck and behind me ear. "You look amazingly sexy tonight, Andria."

Oh. My. Lord! Surely this wasn't happening tonight. Of all the nights I had dreamed of Edward making love to me, there was no way he would do it now. I wanted it. I wanted him and feeling how much he wanted me only made me want him more.

His hands left mine and I let mine rest against his shoulders. He slipped his hands down my side and to my legs. "You have beautiful legs," he whispered as he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

From this position I could feel his erection pressing into my center and another wave of desire ran through me. Edward hissed again. "Alexandria, I'm not trying to make love to you tonight, but I want to be intimate with you, so I can try and be able to control myself around you like this. If I tell you to stop or anything like that you _must_ listen to what I say," he requested as he looked into my eyes.

I nodded my head. "Promise," I vowed as I smiled at him. His hands roamed my thighs and up my stomach. He stopped short of my breasts. I _ached_ to have him touch me, to squeeze them and press his erection into me again.

"Touch me," I moaned. Hoping my moaned words of encouragement would not push him too far. He hesitated for a millisecond and then very slowly grazed his fingertips across my breast. I arched my back, pushing closer to his cold touch. His hand flattened against my breast and then he slowly closed his hand around it.

I moaned out his name. He squeezed very softly and ground his erection against my center again. It was a perfect combination: he was cold and I felt extremely hot. Together we blended perfectly.

"Squeeze me harder, Edward," I pleaded and I felt him squeeze just a little harder. I couldn't help but smile. I tipped his chin up so I could look at his eyes. They were pitch black with desire. "You won't hurt me, Edward." I stared into his eyes, hoping he could control himself. His eyes seemed to fog over before he leaned forward to me.

I kissed his lips softly and moaned against them as he squeezed harder and ground his hips into me with more force. A low growl rumbled in his chest. It made me shiver with desire.

It was a possessive growl. It was a very primal and sexual noise and it sent moisture straight between my legs. I tilted my head back against the wall as Edward kissed my neck.

I felt us moving suddenly and then I was sitting on the bed. Edward was standing a few feet away in front of me. "Edward?"

He held up his finger and I closed my mouth. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. I watched him carefully inhale a deep, slow breath and then he closed the distance between us. We locked eyes and once again Edward's seemed to have a fog drift over them.

He carefully pushed my shoulders so I lay back on the bed. He lifted my legs and swung them around so I was up against the pillows and then he climbed on top of me.

He slid my legs apart with his knee and lowered himself down against me. In his brief moment to compose himself he had not lost his rock-hard erection. I felt another rush of moisture as he centered himself between my legs.

He growled again and I ran my hands along his chest and around his shoulders. I ran my hands through his tousled, bronze locks and, without breaking our eye contact, pulled him to meet my lips.

He lowered himself to his elbows, but kept his weight off of me. I wrapped my legs around his and pulled down. I wanted to feel his weigh pressing against me.

"Andria…" he warned slowly against my lips.

I turned my head to the side. "It's okay, Edward. I'll tell you if it hurts." He smiled at me and then kissed me roughly.

I arched my back and twisted underneath him. I wanted him so badly. I wanted to feel him inside of me.

I slid my hands from his hair to the hem of his shirt and tugged. He willingly let me remove his shirt and I threw it to the floor.

He rolled off of me and lay beside me. He pulled me close to him. I tried to turn on my side and face him, but he gently pushed me back down.

"I want to be able to see you." His voice was husky.

He ran his hand across my cheek and down across my collarbone. He ran his hand between my breasts and down my stomach. I shivered as his hand brushed across my inner thigh.

I looked into his eyes. "Touch me."

"I am," he said roughly.

I shook my head slowly. "Touch _me." _

He inhaled sharply and looked at me.

"Andria…"

"Just try, Edward. If you can't, you can't, but at least try," I pleaded as I placed my hand over his on my thigh and slowly moved with him up underneath the hem of the black silk.

I let go of his hand and he looked worriedly at me. I nodded for him to continue. Keeping his eyes on mine and staying over my lace underwear he slid his fingertips slowly and gently down between the V of my legs. His cool touch sent waves of electricity flowing through my body. The lace was a very thin barrier between his fingertips and my wet center.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't keep his name from escaping my lips. "Edward."

I heard him moan. He slid his fingers back up and down again and then slipped them underneath the lace of my underwear. I opened my eyes and looked at Edward.

"Are you okay? You don't have to do this."

He chuckled and kissed my temple. "I'm fine for now, Andria, and I _want_ to do this."

I moaned again as I felt his fingers rub around my hot center with no barrier between us. He was driving me absolutely crazy with his touch.

**Edward's PoV:**

So this is what Alice had meant when she said it would be safe. She was letting me know I was able to try and fool around with Andria. She knew that the sexual tension between Andria and me had been building slowly since early December.

My fingers were driving Andria crazy. One of her hands was clutching the fabric of the comforter and the other was pressed against my chest.

The scent of her arousal and the feel of her entrance were driving me insane. My cock was throbbing, practically begging for me to bury myself inside of her. Her body was shaking. Could I really make her orgasm this easily, just by my touch? Did she want me as bad as I wanted her?

She looked at me with her pale blue eyes. "Edward… growl." It seemed like a strange request, but the last time I had growled I had felt a rush of moisture flow between her legs. The realization that my growling turned her on hit me with a wave a passion so intense I had to bite back the fierceness of my growl.

I growled at her as softly as I could. Another rush of moisture flowed around my fingers. I leaned my head back, reveling in her wonderful scent that permeated the air around us.

"Oh Edward, please…" she whimpered. I growled again, not for her pleasure this time, though. I knew what she wanted and I was unsure if I could control myself. I didn't want to hurt her. If I slipped my fingers inside of her, I was afraid that I may be too rough.

"Edward, please, I'm so close." My heart leapt into my throat and my cock throbbed. I locked my eyes with Andria's again and felt myself gain control.

It was a different control though. Her eyes drew me in, pulled me away from my vampiric desires, and allowed me to focus on my human desires. It was strange. I would have to ask Carlisle about it later, but right now, Andria was driving me crazy.

She moaned as I slowly slipped my index finger into her warmth. I slowly slid my finger in and out of her as her body shook with pleasure. She moaned again as I slipped another finger into her.

Oh god, she felt amazing. She was tight, and warm, and wet. Oh god was she wet and she was shaking and clutching at my arm. I quickened my pace and felt all of Andria's muscles tighten and then she climaxed against my hand. Her body clenched against my fingers as I moved them in and out of her.

"Edward!" Andria broke our eye contact as she buried her face into my neck to muffle her scream. She rubbed herself against my hand in time with her orgasm and I felt one last small rush of moisture.

She relaxed against the pillows and I slowly pulled my fingers out. I curled my hand into a ball and kept my hand away from my face. I had done well to please Andria, but I was slowly losing my control. When Andria had broken our eye contact, I had felt the control she had given me slip away and I was left with nothing but my own.

She turned to her side, stirring the air around us. I stopped breathing. The air was still filled with the scent of her arousal. Alexandria noticed because the regret of moving showed instantly in her features. Even in my own distress and fear of losing my control the need to calm her regret and fear was stronger.

"It's okay, Andria. I just need a moment to collect myself," I reassured her.

She didn't move, but I saw her move her eyes up and down, a silent, unmoving nod. I laughed and kissed her forehead without breathing. She was so understanding and patient. I stood from the bed, keeping my hand at my side and with my other hand opened the door to the private master suite balcony.

I inhaled the clean night air and then shut the door. I returned to Andria's side in the bed and gathered her into my arms.

She placed her hand over my closed fist. "Why are you keeping your hand fisted?"

I opened my hand slowly and showed her the slick moisture still on my two fingers.

"Is it bothering you? You can go wash it off if you need to."

"I don't want to wash it off." She turned in my arms to face me. "I want to taste you." Her breath hitched and a whimpered escaped her lips at the same time.

I could smell another rush of her arousal and smiled. She liked it. "I won't do it in front of you, give me just a moment." I began to untangle myself from her, but she placed her hand on my chest and threw her leg back over mine.

"I want to watch you. You watched me," she said seductively.

"Watching me lick my fingers clean is different than watching you orgasm," I countered.

"Yes, but you watched my pleasure and I want to watch something that will obviously give you pleasure of some sort," she retorted, straightening the leg she had thrown over mine rubbing it against my leg.

How could I do this in front of her, what if I couldn't control myself? What if I hurt her? I heard Alice's voice ring out angrily in my head.

'_Stop debating with yourself. I told you it was safe! I saw all of this!'_

I slowly brought my finger to my lips and inhaled. She smelled wonderful. I sucked my fingers into my mouth and closed my eyes, a growl rumbled in my chest. She tasted better than she smelled. I could smell Andria's arousal stronger again and involuntarily hissed as I took my fingers from my mouth.

Her eyes were heavy lidded as she watched me. I held my breath and leaned in and kissed her lips. I pulled her into my arms. I couldn't take this anymore. I was sure to lose my control eventually. Alice couldn't possibly have seen everything.

I stood up with her and carried her into the bathroom. I sat her on her feet and held her in my arms.

"I can't take your scent anymore, darling. I'm going to lose my control." I confessed, still not breathing.

"Edward, why didn't you say something earlier?" she asked pulling away from my arms. "What do I need to do?"

I walked over to the massive bathtub and turn the water on. I added the coconut scented bath soap and waited for the water to fill. I walked the few steps back to Andria and took her hand. I led her to the bathtub.

"I'll be out on the porch." I let go of her hand and turned.

"Please stay, or at least come back after I'm in the water." Her eyes pleaded with me to stay.

Would I be able to control myself? I felt my control slowly slipping away as she stepped closer to me. I took a step back. I couldn't hurt her. I couldn't let my control snap. Surely Alice and the others wouldn't let me hurt her. Jasper could feel it couldn't he? He liked Andria enough to come and take me away from her before I hurt her.

"Andria, if I can calm down I will come back," I assured her and then retreated to the bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I heard the shift of fabric as Andria pulled off her nightgown. My control slipped slightly, the sudden urge to walk back into the bathroom, take Andria into my arms, and make love to her was overwhelming.

I inhaled automatically and instantly regretted it. The air still smelled like her arousal. I found a box of matches and lit the set of vanilla scented candles on the mantle of the fireplace and then walked out to the balcony.

I breathed in the clean air and sighed. I felt my erection lessen now that I was away from Andria's intoxicating scent. There was no possible way Andria was a virgin. She wasn't a virgin or she knew her body very well. The second thought stirred my desire again. I wanted to know if she was or not, but I couldn't ask her. At least not straight forward, it was ungentlemanly, and none of my business.

Or was it? I was her boyfriend in human terms. She was much more than my girlfriend to me, though, and I was certain Andria felt the same way about me. But then why should it matter? It really didn't matter, but I couldn't help but wonder.

I waited a while longer as I gained more control over my desire and then stepped back into the room. Her scent was still strong in the air. The candles were not helping. I sighed and walked into the bathroom. Her clothes were no longer on the bathroom floor; Alice had come and taken them away.

Andria was relaxing in the water. The water and bubbles came up around her shoulders and her hair was wet. She smiled at me as I walked over and sat on the edge of the large tub.

"Are you better now?" she asked, pulling her arm out of the water and touching my hand.

"I'm not perfect, but it's manageable," I replied as I held her hand.

"Something else is bothering you," she stated as she studied my features.

I nodded. "I can't ask you what I want to know. It isn't gentlemanly to ask you."

"Edward, it's the 21st century, just ask me," she urged as she squeezed my hand.

"Alexandria, are you a virgin?" I asked slowly. She closed her eyes and tucked her head down, regret flowed through me.

When she opened her eyes, she slipped her hand from mine. She curled up in the water wrapping her arms around herself. Had someone hurt her? Surely not, she would have been scared to have me touch her, wouldn't she have?

Her voice was soft, sad. "When I was sixteen, I was head over heels for the senior quarterback and I thought he was head over heels for me too. Over spring break ,I went to his house like he had asked me to do. We had sex and a few hours later I went back home. The next day he wouldn't answer any of my calls. My friend Sarah drove by his house to see what was going on. He had another girl over there with him."

Anger flowed through me. I wanted to hunt this boy down and kill him for taking Alexandria's honor and then hurting her. He had disgraced her, and I wanted to rip out his throat.

"I was upset for a few weeks, until Travis found out," she laughed at the end.

"What did he do? Was he mad at you?" I asked. If I was her brother, I would have been furious. But I wasn't her brother, I was her lover, her mate, her future husband and I was seething with rage.

"He was disappointed, but he would have been a hypocrite to criticize me for having sex before marriage, so he kept his mouth shut. When he found out who it was, he went and broke the guy's jaw."

"He broke his jaw?" Well, it is a lot less than what I would have done, and what I was still considering doing.

"Yes, and cracked three of his ribs and dislocated his shoulder," she added laughing.

_That's much better ,Travis. _I thought to myself. I wouldn't have to hunt this boy down after all.

Andria wasn't a virgin, but I would be a hypocrite to say anything too. She had said that for a reason, because she knew I had been married. But I had been married! Andria was right though, it was a different time now. I just wish that I could have had the pleasure and _honor_ of being her first.

She had described it as a bad experience and she had been sixteen. She was eighteen now. So maybe it would be like her first time when I finally did marry her. Either way, I could hardly wait until I could ask Andria to marry me. I didn't want to rush into anything. I had only known her for a little less than four months. I was afraid that asking her to marry me so soon would either scare her or offend her.

I felt a pull around my waist and felt myself slipping backwards toward the water. I was so lost in my own thoughts I couldn't catch myself before I fell into the water with Andria.

Wait, I couldn't have fallen, since I'm a vampire, but I had felt a tug around my waist. Alexandria had somehow managed to pull me in the water. I was in the water with her, and she was naked.

I felt my cock get hard again as I looked at her and she gave me a devilish grin. "You were off in your own little world. I thought I might bring you back down to this one."

I was in the giant bathtub, in very expensive slacks and all I wanted to do was hold Andria in my arms. So that is _exactly_ what I did. I reached out and pulled her to me. She adjusted herself as she moved through the water so I couldn't see her.

I thanked her in my head, even though she couldn't hear me. She situated herself between my legs and leaned back against me. I shifted her hair to one side and began kissing her neck and face.

She giggled and leaned into me. "Edward. What happened to calming down?"

"Fuck it," I said as I kissed her neck and ran my hands across her stomach. And then I realized what I had said out loud to her. I removed my lips from her neck. "I'm terribly sorry, Andria, I…" she turned in my arms and placed her lips over mine.

She kissed me with a fiery passion and pressed her bare chest into mine. I could feel how hard her nipples were and my erection throbbed. She pulled away from my lips and smiled. "That was very naughty, Mr. Cullen, but it was also very sexy," she whispered and she turned back in my arms and readjusted herself between my legs.

She leaned back against me and rested her shoulder on my head. "We are going to have to do something about…" she stopped and pointed down into the water between us. "That."

I laughed and kissed her cheek. "You will do nothing about it, darling."

"Would you like me to be able to do something about it?" she asked seductively but innocently. How on earth could she be so seductive and her eyes look so innocent?

I leaned my own head back. She was going to be my undoing. I raised my head back up. "Yes, I want nothing more than for you to be able to please me, but it's not possible right now, Andria. It's not safe for you."

"You say it's not safe, but we made it through tonight, didn't we? You could always try, Edward. Once again, if you can't, you can't."

"Alexandria, I wish it was that easy. Me pleasing you is very different than having you touch me. I have to be able to relax enough to allow my own pleasure while maintaining enough control so I don't reach out for you and inadvertently crush your skull or hurt you," I said tightly.

I wanted nothing more than for Andria to touch me, to rub her hands over my cock until I couldn't take it anymore and exploded, but I couldn't and wouldn't risk her safety.

"Okay, Edward. We won't try… for now," she said as she shifted against me.

I moaned as she ground against my erection. "Andria," I growled.

She stopped and only laughed. I held her tight against me and we remained like that for quite some time.

When I finally stood from the bathtub, I stepped out onto a towel and handed one to Andria also.

I turned my back and allowed her to step out of the tub and wrap herself in a towel. She touched my shoulder and I turned around. The towel was only loosely secured around her body and my hands ached to remove the towel completely. Her words brought me back from my wondering thoughts.

"Why don't you go put on some dry clothes while I put on some less seductive pajamas?"

I pulled her against me and leaned down and whispered in her ear as I slipped my hand under the towel and very gently squeezed her ass. "All of your pajamas are seductive."

I walked away at inhuman speed, leaving her breathing heavy and in shock. I tried to ignore my family's less than proper and curious thoughts as I quickly ran to my suitcase to grab a change of clothes. I threw on a pair of sweat pants and headed back to Andria to lay down with her as she went to sleep.

**Please Review! They make me do silly happy dances. **


	14. Talented

**A/N: Like always thanks to my reviewers and to PTB for betaing Sent From Heaven. **

**Hope you enjoy, please review!**

Chapter 14 – Talented

Andria's PoV:

I blinked my eyes open and sighed. We were going home tomorrow.

"Alice has a big day planned for you, full of shopping." Edward chuckled as I groaned.

"Will you at least come with me?" I asked as I lifted my head to look at his eyes. They were not black with desire like they had been last night, but the dark ring that surrounded the amber had grown larger.

His hand was tracing random patterns across my back. He stopped and sat up, gathering me into his arms. "I was already planning on coming with you, darling. I have a few things I would like to get, also."

"Is everyone going?" I asked as I laid my head in the crook of his neck.

"No, Jasper is staying here with Emmett and Carlisle. Esme and Rosalie are going shopping and are going to meet up with you, Alice, and me later this afternoon," he said as he pushed my bangs from my face.

I smiled and muttered a soft "Oh." I turned in his arms and stretched my legs and arms out, arching my back against Edward. I leaned against Edward as Alice danced into the room.

"I heard Edward gave away my shopping adventure for today," Alice grumbled, miffed.

"Alice, I don't mind going shopping with you, as long as you don't go overboard." I pointed to the far wall that was lined with bags of clothes, shoes, and accessories. "Again."

"I will never wear all of that," I mumbled as I stood from Edward's lap. I moved over to my suitcase and took the clothes Alice had chosen from her hands.

I walked to the bathroom and climbed into the shower. When I was done, I dried my hair and dressed. I walked out to the living room and sat by Edward.

He had changed into a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved royal blue shirt. He placed his hand on my knee, and I leaned my head against his shoulder. Alice kissed Jasper and danced across the room to the front door.

"Ready?" she asked, looking at Edward and me.

"Born ready," I joked.

Edward and Jasper chuckled. Edward took my hand as we walked through the door and down to the lobby. Soon, the limo dropped us off in front of a large designer store. We walked in and Alice immediately began scanning through the racks of clothes, leaving me and Edward to wander through the store slowly.

I smiled at Edward as Alice came back with an armful of clothes and pulled me into a dressing room while Edward waited patiently outside the doors in a chair.

I was apparently moving too slowly for Alice because I felt her hands undo my jeans and pull them down to my ankles. She lifted my leg and slipped one foot out.

"Alice, jeepers, it's not a race." I laughed as I kicked off my pants and laid my sweater neatly on the bench.

She turned me around without saying anything and pulled a dress over my head. She zipped up the back, and I examined myself in the mirror.

The dress was tea length, falling just below my knees. It had off-the-shoulder straps that showed off my collarbones. The dress, a pale peach-colored cotton, hugged my chest and fell in a bell around my legs.

"You look wonderful in this dress," Alice said.

"Yes, but I don't have anywhere to wear it, Alice." I sighed as I twisted around to see the back of the dress.

"You can wear it in the summer when it is warm." She looked at me through the mirror. "It looks so pretty on you; you look so elegant."

I didn't feel like putting up a fight with Alice today on whether or not I should get the dress or if I would wear it or not. I sighed, and Alice giggled and quickly unzipped the dress and took it off of me.

"I knew you would agree with me," she giggled.

"I'm not agreeing with you. I just don't see the point in arguing with you. You'll buy it anyway."

I heard Edward laugh from outside the door. "It's not funny, Edward. She's your sister. Why don't you rein her in?"

"Have you ever tried to rein Alice in?" he asked. I could tell he had gotten up and walked closer to the door.

"No, but I'm sure one of you has tried," I joked as I stepped into another dress Alice had picked out.

"Yes, and we have all failed." He laughed, and Alice did too.

I smiled as I examined the new dress I had on. I liked this one better than the last. It was a creamy color with a green paisley print. It had two inch straps over my shoulders and a square neck. A sash, made from the same printed fabric, tied around my waist.

"What do you think?" Alice asked.

"I like this one better. It's more me, and I love the colors," I said as I smiled at Alice.

Alice opened the door, and Edward stepped in. "You look beautiful," he said as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Thanks," I said blushing.

He kissed my neck and then stepped out of the dressing room. Alice shut the door and we continued to try on the remaining dresses, skirts, and shirts.

We left that store with Edward carrying three bags of clothes. The limo driver had caught on to the Cullens' desire to shop and was waiting, trunk open, at the front of the store. I smiled.

"How did he know we were ready?" I asked as Edward handed him the bags.

"I called him while you and Alice were in the dressing room," he said.

The limo driver shut the trunk, and Alice instructed him to meet us three blocks down in two hours. I raised my eyebrow at Alice as she pulled my hand and began walking down the street. I drug Edward along beside me.

"Two hours, Alice? Don't you think I already have enough stuff? You all have spent well over five thousand dollars on me."

"Oh, it was much more than that, Andria, but you need a new wardrobe anyway, and I'm more than happy to help you find clothes."

"Yes, well, I don't think you should spend your money on me." I glared at her as she danced along beside me.

"I'm not spending my money. Edward is paying for all of your things."

I stopped dead in my tracks. They both took another step forward and then realized I had stopped. "Edward," I warned.

"Alexandria, it's my treat to you," he said calmly, sensing my anger.

"You don't think bringing me to New York, my dress, the coat, or the ballet, was enough? Edward I don't want you to do this," I grumbled.

"Andria," he whispered softly tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear, "I want to do this."

We started walking again, but I was still angry. He _wants_ to do this. He wants to blow all of his money on clothes that I may never wear.

We made it to the next designer shop, and Edward kissed my lips softly. "I'm going to go do what I need to do now, darling. I'm leaving you and Alice to the shopping. She has one of my cards, so don't argue with her. You are still spending my money."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to argue with her, but I do plan on having a heated discussion with you later."

He smiled and kissed my lips again before continuing down the street. I turned to Alice and we walked inside.

"Why is he letting you do this, Alice?" I asked as we began to look through the racks of clothes.

Alice held my arm in her hand, pulling me close to her, and whispered in my ear. "Bella wasn't a shopper, and she hated for Edward to spend any money on her, but he wanted to. You are more open to it, and Edward loves you and just wants to spoil you."

I smiled. "He's only letting me do this because he wants to be able to give you things, but he trusts me to pick out your clothes."

"Is he a bad judge of women's clothes?" I asked, laughing as she let go of my arm.

She laughed. "No, not at all, but it's more fun for girls to shop than for Edward to pick out something with you."

"Very true," I said as I grabbed a pale blue skirt off one of the racks. "This would match that white top you bought the other day."

She looked it over quickly and took it from me. "Good, we needed another option for that top."

We continued to search through the store and finally left with three skirts, five shirts, a pair of jeans, five pairs of shoes, and a dress.

We carried the bags down to the next store. Two hours, five stores, and seven grand later, we walked to the limo. Edward was there waiting for us and took the bags from me and Alice. The limo driver helped Edward put the bags into the now full trunk.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" I asked as we headed to the small Italian restaurant where we were meeting Esme and Rosalie for lunch and then more shopping.

"Yes, I did. I see you and Alice had another successful shopping event."

"_Always_," I muttered sarcastically.

I leaned into Edward's side, and his arm tightened around my shoulders. I breathed in his wonderful sent and sighed. His lips pressed against the top of my head as the limo pulled to a stop. Esme and Rosalie were already waiting for us outside the restaurant.

We all walked in and sat down to a wonderful lunch even though I was the only one who ate anything. After lunch, we continued to shop. Edward and I broke away from his sisters and mother to visit a very large bookstore. Edward found a few books he had been looking for and I found a few novels.

I thought we would be heading back to the hotel, but the limo stopped in front of Rockefeller Center. Edward smiled, and we walked into the building. It seemed strange as Edward guided me through the building with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme trailing behind us.

A man met us in from of a set of double doors and greeted Edward, who smiled and spoke to the man as if they had already met. I was beyond confused as Edward handed me over to Alice and told us that the man would lead us in the direction we needed to go.

I shot a questioning look at Edward, who just smiled. He was up to something, and it seemed to revolve around me. I walked with Alice and the strange man down a hallway and through a set of doors. He unlocked another door and stepped aside allowing Alice and me to enter a large dressing room.

Now, I was beyond confused, but I was starting to guess what might be going on. Alice thanked the man again and he only nodded. I was too distracted by the large rack of beautiful costumes to my left.

"Remember, any one that she wants," the man said to Alice before shutting the door.

"What does he mean, 'any one I want,' Alice?" I asked, looking between her and the rack of brightly colored ballet costumes.

"He means that you are to pick out a costume and follow me," she stated simply. "I like the green one."

I looked at the hunter green ballet costume and smiled. It had thin straps that held up a velour bodice and a lovely mass of forest green tulle. Small rhinestones were scattered across the velour. I smiled and pulled it from the rack.

Alice rummaged in her purse and handed me a pair of tights and pointe shoes. "Put them on," she instructed.

"Why?" I asked, more nervous now than confused.

"Just do it," she commanded, and I did as I was told like a child.

When I was finished, she led me out of the dressing room and into the hallway. "Ready for your big debut?" she asked, smiling as we walked together.

"What are you talking about, Alice? What is this all about? Why am I dressed like this?"

She stopped in front of the doors we had passed on our way through the hall earlier. "Edward wanted to fulfill your fantasy."

I gazed at her stupidly. _What fantasy?_ Then it clicked- Rockefeller Center, Broadway. Edward had arranged for me to dance on a stage in New York.

"Alice I don't have a routine!" I was suddenly very nervous, and my hands were beginning to shake.

"You don't need a routine, Andria. Edward is going to play for you; listen to the music and follow your heart," she smiled and then opened the door.

She started to push me through it. "Where are you going?"

"To sit and watch. I'll be back when you are finished to help you." She noticed I was still worried. "Follow your heart; your feet will lead you the right way. You're a brilliant dancer, Andria."

With that, the door shut in my face, and I was left standing in the dark right wing off of the stage. I cautiously stepped forward and peered out onto the stage. I couldn't see the seats in the auditorium, but I could see the piano toward the front right corner of the stage.

Edward was waiting patiently on the piano bench. Alice must have taken her seat because Edward glanced quickly to where I was standing and nodded, and then his fingers gracefully stroked the piano keys. The soft notes of my lullaby began, and I felt my feet begin their elegant shuffle from behind the curtain and into the open.

Edward kept his eyes locked with mine as the music grew darker and solemn. I leapt into the air with the crescendo of the music and whirled around in a circle. Following the notes of my lullaby where easy; I didn't have to think about the routine. The movements just flowed together as Edward played. When the music ended, I tried to control my breathing as Edward stood from the piano and wrapped his arms around me.

The first thing I noticed was the loud roar of hands clapping, not just a set of three that would have belonged to Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. I squinted into the audience and saw, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Renesmee, and Jacob had joined the other girls. But, I also saw other people behind them. They stood up and clapped. For me!

I couldn't keep the blush from my cheeks, and I dipped my head. Edward smiled and kissed my temple and softly whispered, "You're wonderful."

Alice met me at the door and escorted me back to the dressing room where I changed quickly. We then rushed back to our awaiting family. Everyone was all smiles as we left together for the hotel.

At the hotel, Jacob and I ordered Chinese, which was delivered quickly to the suite. I sat at the kitchen island with Jacob, and we ate ate a few bites but decided she would wait to hunt with her family when we got back to Forks.

Soon after we had gotten back, Edward and Carlisle sat together on the couch and started talking. "Andria, when you finish eating, will you please come here?" Edward called out.

I turned in my seat and nodded. He smiled back at me and continued talking with Carlisle.

**Edward's PoV:**

Most of my family had gathered in the living room listen to my discussion with Carlisle. Esme sat next to Carlisle on the loveseat, Alice and Jasper were in an oversized chair across from them, and Emmett and Rosalie were beside me on the couch. Everyone was interested in Andria's possible talent.

"So you think Andria controls some part of you when you are looking into each other's eyes?" Carlisle asked again. I had explained to him what had happened between Andria and me last night and the extra feeling of control she had given me.

I nodded. "Last night, when I looked into her eyes, I felt my desire to hurt her dissolve. It was as if she was aiding my control over myself."

"This is certainly something that I have never heard of before. It would be interesting to see how it would morph if she were changed."

Andria walked over to me and sat in front of me on the floor. I tried to pull her up into my arms, but she rested her head against my thigh, so I let her stay where she was.

"Andria, do you notice anything different about Edward when the two of you are looking in each other's eyes. Was there anything specific about last night that you noticed?"

Andria blushed as she remembered our intimacy from the night before. I brushed my hand across her shoulder in reassurance. She smiled back at me and then looked at Carlisle. "When we were … when Edward…" She took a deep breath and continued, "Edward's eyes seemed to fog over, and he didn't have to stop. It was like he didn't have his normal vampire desires."

"How did they fog over?" Carlisle asked her.

"They were already black, but as he looked into my eyes, it was like a fog drifted over them." She looked back at me. "Could you feel it, the fog?"

I shook my head. "No, I didn't feel them fog over, and they didn't feel clouded either. I did feel the desire to bite her lessen, and I didn't have to concentrate on controlling that part of me." I struggled to admit that in front of Andria but continued when it did not seem to faze her. "I could concentrate on pleasing her and _not_ hurting her."

I squeezed her shoulders gently. I worried about her being embarrassed to speak about this with Carlisle, in front of everyone.

"I have never heard of anything like this before, Edward. I can only say that you seem lucky that you have Andria to help you control yourself. She seems to make it easier on you. I have only one question, and you may object to this."

I already knew, and I didn't like the idea, but I wasn't going to object. Andria wouldn't get hurt with so many of us here to protect her.

"Do you think it would work on someone else?" Carlisle asked me.

"How would you test that?" Andria asked, looking between me and Carlisle.

"Test it on someone who has had the least time with close human contact," Carlisle answered her, looking over at Jasper. "Would you be willing to test this, Jasper?"

Jasper nodded cautiously, and I helped Andria stand.

"What am I suppose to do?" Andria asked as I guided her closer to Jasper. Carlisle moved to Jasper's other side to help protect Andria. She was nervous as well, Jasper could feel it, and I could hear it in her thoughts.

Carlisle glanced at me, and I nodded. "Attempt to try and well … seduce him and keep Jasper's desire calm," he said slightly embarrassed for asking Andria to seduce Jasper in front of Alice and me.

Andria looked back at me, blushing furiously, and Jasper's thoughts ran through my mind.

"_You want her to seduce me? Edward, this is absurd, and I think you are pushing this too far! Do you really think this is safe? We haven't been hunting in a week. I don't know if I can control myself. Please, don't let me hurt her!"_ He was pleading with me; he didn't like this idea any more than I did.

I nodded, and Jasper sighed. I wrapped my arms around Andria and kissed her lips. "It's okay, darling. It's just to see how this works."

Andria shot an apologetic glance to Alice and then stepped closer to Jasper. Andria placed her hands on Jasper's chest and leaned into him. It looked more like an awkward hug than anything else. Jasper glanced at me. _"Sorry,"_ he thought as his hands found Andria's waist.

"Let your thoughts concentrate on Andria, Jasper." I said, knowing he wasn't going to let himself go. He had to let himself go a little if we were going to see if Andria could affect him also.

**Jasper's PoV:**

This was beyond embarrassing for both Andria and me. I had never been the center of attention in the family, and I was fine with that. The only relief I felt was that Andria was just as nervous as I was.

I felt Andria's warm hands touch my chest, and my hands instinctively drifted to her waist. I was watching Edward, checking for any sign that he would object to a move I made with Andria- any sign that he would attack me. I wasn't afraid of him, but there was a small and very fragile human between us. _Very small and very fragile_, I repeated in my head.

I couldn't let go of my control. "Let your thoughts concentrate on Andria, Jasper." Edward's voice rang in my ears as I continued to watch him.

He nodded to me encouragingly. I looked at Alice; she smiled and titled her head.

"It's ok, Jazz. We are all here. I trust you; you aren't doing this because you are attracted to her. Let yourself go. I love you."

I sighed and looked down at Andria. She smiled up at me and brushed her body against mine. I drifted my hands lower and pulled her against me. I pushed her thick hair away from her face. I could feel her emotions, and she felt no fear, but as I trailed my fingers across the small of her back, I could feel a small trace of lust from her. I wished it was fear. This shouldn't be happening. But her scent was incredible.

I felt her hands drift across my chest to my biceps where she gripped my arms as she pushed her chest into mine. She titled her head away from me, opening her neck to me. I ran my nose along the sensitive skin over her vein, and a low rumble formed in my throat. She shivered, and the instinct to bite began to overwhelm me.

I stood straight, and Andria looked up into my eyes. I placed my hands around her delicate waist and pulled her tight against my body. She was trapped against me with my arms wrapped around her like this. I could feel my control slipping away as her breasts rubbed against my chest and her long legs pressed against mine.

Then, I locked eyes with Andria, and I felt a strange calm flow through me. I could still feel her embarrassment and her lust but I had no desire to bite Andria, or to harm her in any way.

"Incredible." I heard Carlisle whisper, and I wondered if my eyes had fogged over as Andria had described Edward's doing.

Andria tried to step away from me. I let my hands drop to my sides before retreating to stand next to Alice; Andria immediately rushed into Edward's arms.

**Andria's PoV:**

I wrapped my arms around Edward and buried my head into his chest. His arms encircled my waist, and he kissed the top of my head before whispering in my ear. "You did wonderful, darling."

I didn't feel wonderful. I felt awkward and very embarrassed for having to touch Jasper that way and be so intimately close to him. In front of everyone! Not to mention that he could feel what I was feeling.

"Andria," I looked over at Carlisle, "that was absolutely amazing! Jasper's eyes fogged over just as you described Edward's doing last night."

"So what does it mean? Do I have some sort of special ability like Edward, Jasper, and Alice? I don't understand how it works."

Edward answered my question. "You have an ability that protects you from harm. You can sway a potential predator's desire to harm you by looking into his eyes. The catch seems to be that he or she must maintain eye contact with you for this to work. When Jasper felt like he was about to lose his control, he looked into your eyes, and he thought a strange sense of control came over him that he was not causing."

I nodded against Edward's chest and then looked at Jasper. "Sorry for making you do that, but thanks."

Jasper nodded and smiled weakly. "My pleasure."

Emmett laughed. "I'm sure it was, having a pretty little thing rub against you like that."

Jasper punched Emmett's arm, and Edward growled; his arms tightening and turning me away from Emmett.

I giggled. "You are so overprotective and over-reactive," I told Edward as I wiggled out of his arms and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Edward followed me. "It's because I love you."

"Is it because you love me that you blew almost twenty grand on me this week?" I asked as I turned around and placed my hands on my hips.

Edward stared at me in shock, and the living room erupted in laughter. "Dude, she looks like she is going to rip your head off," Emmett roared from the couch in the living room.

I couldn't help but laugh, and Edward smiled crookedly. I took another drink of water and then headed toward the bedroom. As I passed him, I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him along with me.

"Good-night!" I yelled out to everyone, and a chorus of good-nights echoed back to me from our family.

I jumped on the bed and pulled Edward with me. He followed willingly and wrapped his strong arms around me, pulling me close to his chest.

"You're amazing; you know that right?" I said as he kissed my hair. "But you're still in trouble for spending so much money on me. I may, however, let you off the hook for arranging for me to dance at the Rockefeller Center. Thank you, that was amazing."

"I only do it because I love you. I want you to have the best," he said as he slipped his hand into his pocket. He pulled it back out and laid his fist in front of me.

I looked back at him and then down at his fist. "I love you, Alexandria," he whispered in my ear as he turned over his fist and opened it.

In the palm of his hand sat a brilliant platinum band, engraved with something on the outside. "It says 'Forever, I promise,'" Edward said the words without reading them; they were from his heart.

I smiled through the blur of tears welling up in my eyes, and Edward slipped the band onto my left ring finger. "Edward…."

"Alexandria," I turned around to face him, "I've been thinking a lot about what you said the first day we were here." He paused, waiting for me to remember, and I did. I nodded slowly, and he continued. "And I have decided that I would give you anything you wanted. If you want to be changed, then you will be, but you must agree with my terms."

"Okay, what are they?" I asked.

"First, wear this ring on this finger," he touched my ring finger and the ring. "It is my promise to you that I will change you. Second you have to marry me, and I will give you a child. Then I will change you, not because I have too but because I can't live without you."

I looked at him and smiled. "Are you agreeing to my terms?"

"Yes," I said, "On one condition of my own."

"What?" he sounded worried that I was going to put up a fight. In fact, I was going to do the exact opposite. I wanted everything he mention and more. "You have to propose better than that and with an actual diamond."

He smiled his gorgeous smile and pulled me close to his chest, laughing. "I love you so very much, Alexandria," he whispered fervently in my ear.

"I love you too, Edward."

"Good, I would hate for you to tell me 'no' when I ask you to marry me."

"Any girl would be a fool to tell you 'no,' Edward," I whispered. I kissed his jaw and kissed up to his ear.

A growl rumbled in his chest, and his hands pulled my hips against his. I shifted over him feeling his erection press between my hips. I moaned as he kissed my neck and his hand ran across my side and up to cup my breast. He squeezed gently, and I pressed my hips into his.

"Edward…" I mumbled as he squeezed harder.

I kissed him, crushing my lips and body to his. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, urging him to open his mouth.

Edward pulled away from me and shook his head. "You could get hurt."

"You always say that." I kissed his jaw. "You let me attempt to seduce Jasper, but you won't open your mouth?"

"Attempting to seduce him in a room full of witnesses is different than letting you possibly cut your tongue on my teeth."

"I'll be careful. You know you want to," I whispered.

"If I kiss you the way I want to kiss you, I would hurt you, Andria. You know that," he said sadly. "I don't know what I would do if I hurt you."

I smiled at him and ran my hands through his hair. "Why don't we just lay down then? That way you aren't tempted to hurt me, and I'm not tempted to kiss you in a way that would be potentially dangerous."

I smiled as he kissed my forehead. I sat up and grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and went to change in the bathroom.

After I had brushed my teeth, washed my face, and changed clothes, I crawled back into bed with Edward and fell asleep against his chest.


	15. Limitations

**A/N: Please read the note at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! (duh...)  
**

Chapter 15- Limitations

**Andria's PoV:**

I was so happy when the plane touched down in Seattle. I was ready to be home and off the crowded and loud plane. Our flight had been delayed due to an unexpected thunderstorm. We grabbed our bags and walked to our vehicles. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper loaded up the bags - as fast as they could at normal human speed, into the Jeep and Explorer.

The drive home was silent. Renesmee and Jacob were talking quietly between themselves, and Edward was tracing circles on my thigh as he followed Emmett back to their house. When we finally reached the Cullens' house, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper had not followed us there.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked Edward as I started to help unload the suitcases.

He stopped me and I stood beside him feeling useless. "They had to make another stop first. They'll be here in about an hour."

All of the bags, except for mine, were transferred from the vehicles and into the house. I followed Edward up to his room and began to unpack his suitcases.

"Andria, what are you doing?" he asked as he crouched down beside me.

"Unpacking your clothes," I answered as I lifted a pair of pants from the suitcase and laid them to the side.

"Why?" He was laughing.

"I want to." I smiled back at him as I set another pair of pants on the floor.

He stood and went to his closet. He came back and began to put the pants back on hangers. I shook my head.

It wasn't fair. I would be doing laundry for three days from this trip and almost none of Edward's clothes needed to be washed.

"I hate you; you don't have hardly any dirty laundry and I will have two suitcases full," I huffed, placing my hands on my hips and looking up at him.

He had set aside the shirt and pants from our last day shopping, the pants he had worn in our unplanned bath together, and another shirt and pants to be washed.

"I don't have to wash them. It would be pointless, Alice will just go buy something to replace them."

I glared at him. Alice expected me to not wash clothes either, but I liked my old clothes. He laughed and lifted me from the floor and into his arms. "Darling, we will be heading to your house, I promise. I know you're tired from this trip."

"I really just want a hot bath after that horrible plane ride," I groaned into his chest.

Edward laughed again and we finished unpacking his things. We walked downstairs and out the garage to my vehicle as Carlisle's Mercedes pulled up. I hugged and thanked Esme, Carlisle, Alice and even Jasper one more time before climbing into the passenger door, Edward was holding open.

We made it to my house much sooner than we should have, but I had gotten used to Edward's fast driving. Edward helped me out of the car and carried my two bags as we walked up to the door. I unlocked the door and Edward followed me to my bedroom.

I opened the door, took three steps into the room, and stood still. I was in shock. Edward slid into the room grinning from ear to ear as he set my bags next to my closet and walked over to me. I couldn't help but grin also as I looked at what was next to the fireplace.

The ballet costumes of the black and white swans stood on two beautifully and intricately carved white, wooden stands. They were to the right of the fireplace. I turned to face Edward and leaped into his arms, wrapping my arms and legs around him and squeezing him tight.

His arms wrapped around me holding me against him. "So you like them?" he asked laughing.

"I love them!" I squealed as he set me on my feet. I rushed over to the costumes. "But how did you get them?"

"Alice and Jasper did a little persuading the night of the ballet."

"Did Jasper make them give these to you?" I asked. I couldn't accept them if they were not given to Alice and Jasper fairly.

"No, a large donation was made to the ballet company in exchange for the costumes." Edward smiled. "I knew you would refuse them otherwise."

"You're very wise, Mr. Cullen."

Edward's arms wrapped around my shoulders and he pulled me back against his chest as I stood admiring the beautiful costumes.

"The white one would look amazing on you," he whispered into my ear before he kissed my temple.

"Really? I was thinking the black one would look better."

"Only after you have been changed, when your skin is much paler. Then you would stand out more."

"I hate to break it to you, honey. You and your family _always_ stand out."

We laughed together as Edward lifted me into his arms and carried me to the bathroom. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and handed it to me. "Call Alice before she blows up my phone while I start your bath."

I giggled and took the phone from his hand. Alice answered before it had a chance to finish the first ring.

She answered before it had a chance to finish the first ring. "Hi, Andria!"

Edward was shaking his head as he tested the water. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you very, very much for the costumes Alice. I love them. Tell Jasper thank you, too."

"I will. I'm very glad you like them," she said in her bell like voice.

Edward had shut the water off and stood beside me. He began to unbutton my jeans and I freaked. I looked at him, shocked, and forgot what Alice was trying to tell me. It was something about my clothes and my closet. Edward's hands began to pull my jeans from my hips.

"Alice…I…" I stammered. Edward laughed, and I heard Alice's giggle come through the phone. "I need to let you go. Bye." I closed the phone and looked at Edward.

"What are you doing?" I asked, shocked.

"Helping you get ready for your relaxing bath," he said calmly as he continued to slowly tug at my jeans.

"Edward, you're undressing me! Don't you think this is pushing your limitations?" My voice was rising and I was becoming frantic. This was definitely pushing his limitations.

"I'll stop before I can't handle it anymore," he said as he knelt down to pull my jeans off my legs. He carefully lifted my left leg and my hands reached out to his shoulders for extra balance. He smiled. He pulled the jeans off my leg and then slowly ran his hand up the back of my calf to my thigh and then back down my leg. He placed it on the floor and then lifted my right leg.

He did the same thing with my right leg and then stood. He pulled me close to him and then lifted my shirt over my head. His hands drifted down my sides and rested on my hips. He kissed my neck and let out a soft growl. I shivered and instantly wanted Edward to finished undressing me, but I wanted him undressed too.

He shook his head at me and I smiled. "That won't happen yet, darling."

Damn him and his mind reading abilities. Edward laughed out loud and I pouted. "I'm sorry, darling. I shouldn't have laughed. Would it make you feel better if I removed my shirt?"

I nodded and tugged Edward's shirt over his head. His cold skin sent electricity flowing through my body; I wanted him. He growled lowly in my ear and kissed my jaw. His hands found the clasp to my bra and unhooked it.

I stayed pressed against him, not allowing my bra to fall and reveal my breasts. "Are you sure you can do this, Edward?"

I could feel how hard his erection was, pressing against my stomach, and I was worried how he would be able to handle seeing me so bare.

A hoarse "yes" was his response as he stepped back from me. I covered my chest with my arms, keeping my bra where it was.

He growled again, softly and gently and then louder and stronger. I felt desire shoot through me as he pushed my arms away gently and my bra fell to the ground. I didn't know whether I was rooted to the spot because of my arousal or because of how predatory Edward was being with all of the growling. Either way, I liked it.

Edward reached out his hand and placed it over my breast. He looked into my eyes; his were black. He didn't kneel down as he slipped his fingers under the band of my underwear. He kept his eyes locked with mine as he slowly began to pull my underwear down.

"Help me, Andria," he whispered fiercely.

I focused on looking into his eyes to help him control himself. I wanted him to be able to control himself, because I wanted this to happen. As far as he would let it go, I was willing to do it. _Please let this work; please let me be able to help him. _

His eyes fogged over slowly and I smiled. He smiled too as he pulled my underwear farther down, and I shimmied it to the floor. He ran his hands down my sides and over the bare skin of my backside before lifting me up into his arms.

He kept his eyes locked with mine as he took two steps toward the tub and lowered me into the hot water. It was so hot that it was almost uncomfortable. After Edward placed me fully into the water and stepped back he started to undo his belt.

My eyes grew wide as I realized what he was planning on doing. He was going to get into the water with me - willingly this time as opposed to in New York. He removed his pants, and I couldn't help but break eye contact with him and look down at his magnificent body.

His black silk boxers did nothing to hide his erection. He chuckled and I snapped my eyes back up to his. It never failed to catch me off guard whenever Edward could hear my thoughts. He smiled as he closed the distance between us. I slid forward in the tub. Edward stepped into the tub and sat down. He reached out his arms and pulled me up against him.

I wondered if he was going to remove his boxers, but since he had not before getting into the water with me, I assumed he wasn't planning on it. I twisted in his arms and pressed my lips against his.

My hand tangled into his hair as I pressed my breasts into his cold chest. He moaned against my lips and pulled my hips. I slid over his legs and straddled him. He moaned as I pushed my hot center into his throbbing erection.

I pulled away from his lips and looked into his dark eyes. I smiled and then moaned as Edward pushed his hips up against me and pulled me down against him too.

I leaned my head back and placed my hand roughly on his chest. As he lifted his hips to grind against me again, I scratched my nails down his abs. A low moan tore from his lips and he leaned his head back.

The feeling of Edward's rock hard erection rubbing and grinding against my clit and against my center was driving me insane. This was the closest intimate contact Edward had ever initiated, and I couldn't get enough of him.

"Edward," I moaned. "Please… please touch me."

His hand slowly trailed from my hip between my legs. He brushed his thumb across my clit and I moaned, pushing my hips harder against his hand. His fingers skillfully found my center and he rubbed them between my slit. Edward slipped one finger into me and I threw my head back.

"Andria, please, you have to help me." Edward's voice was thick with passion and his eyes were just as passionate as I met his gaze and tried to help him gain his control. His fingers never stopped as he slipped quickly in and out and his thumb rubbed and pushed against my clit.

"Edward, oh Edward, don't…. don't stop…" I moaned. I wanted to lean my head back but I was too scared to break eye contact with Edward. Plus it was extremely sensual and seductive to watch Edward's eyes as he drove me into ecstasy.

I clenched my muscles tight against Edward's fingers as I felt the pleasure building.

"Oh Andria, darling. Come for me." With those whispered words from Edward my muscles exploded in wave after wave of pleasure; Edward's fingers never ceasing to move within me.

"Edward!" I screamed out as threw my head back in pleasure.

I leaned my head against his cold shoulder and sighed contentedly. Edward slipped his fingers out of me slowly and wrapped both of his arms around me. I turned around and pressed my back into him.

We lay in the water for a long time before Edward stepped out and dried himself off. He grabbed his clothes and walked out to the bedroom.

**Edward's PoV:**

Hearing Andria scream my name without holding back had made my heart leap into my throat and my cock throb. I slid my wet boxers off of my hips and tried to think of anything to lessen my erection, but nothing was working. The smell of Andria's arousal had drifted throughout the whole bedroom and bathroom. I pulled my pants back on and opened Andria's closet door.

Alice had already reorganized Andria's closet with her new clothes. Including the lingerie that I had also purchased for her, along with some pieces she and Alice had found. I looked through the selection, and noticed I preferred my choices over Alice's, until my eye caught a glimpse of hunter green lace. I pulled the edge of the lace in the drawer and smiled. Alice and Andria had bought a small hunter green satin slip that had a strip of lace across the bottom hem and along the top. It was short and it would reveal her delicate and toned back.

Andria had looked amazing in the hunter green ballet costume she had worn the day before and I couldn't believe she had bought something that was the exact same color. I had to have this on her!

I opened the bathroom door and held out the garment to Andria, who was towel drying her hair with another towel wrapped around her slender body.

"What is that?" she asked as she straightened and hung the towel on the rack.

"It's what I would like you to wear tonight. Please?" I added, hoping she would not turn me down.

She stepped closer and took the green satin slip from my outstretched hand before pushing me back out of the door. She shut it behind me and I went to stretch out on the bed.

Nothing could have prepared me for what an extreme amount of lust I felt when Andria opened the door and walked seductively toward the bed. My cock was instantly hard as she climbed onto the bed and crawled to me and then slid her body next to mine. She wrapped her leg over mine. I glanced down and hissed.

My god, she was bare. I hadn't brought her a pair of panties and she hadn't bothered to put any on. She acted as if she had not heard me hiss and innocently wrapped one of her arms around my waist and rested her head against my shoulder.

I wrapped one of my arms around her shoulder, holding her upper body to me, and I slid my legs apart slightly so she could slip her leg in between mine.

With our bodies tangled together she smiled up at me and kissed my jaw. "You make me the happiest women in the world, Edward."

"I'm very overcome with joy that I am able to bring you such happiness, Andria. You are the light of my life. I love you, darling," I vowed to her and then kissed her head.

She snuggled her body closer to mine and closed her eyes. I rubbed my hand up and down her back long after she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm an idiot sometimes, I swear. I forgot to mention that I posted links to pictures of the dresses the girls wore in chapter 13. Please excuse my tardiness for telling you that little tidbit.

I am trying to write chapters as fast as possible, but good writing doesn't always flow out of my brain the way I wish it would. I have up to chapter 17 written and I am working on chapter 18 now, but I also have a Lord of the Rings story that I am trying to update at least once a month, so that takes up some of my time too (along with being a full time college student and a devoted aunt to 9 nieces and nephews... yes I said 9. Plus they are all under 9. HA, holidays are circuses at my house. But I've gotten off on a tangent.

Anyhoo! Please forgive me now if the updates slow down a bit, I'm trying my hardest but I'm only human and I'm trying to not jump straight into where this story is leading to without adding in some fun and goofy moments. So bear with me and I promise that I will continue to write as long as you (my readers) continue to review!

xoxo, Axl'sAngel90 *smooches*

P.S. I'm going to write and post this story even if you don't review, BUT reviews make me happy and let me know how you feel about what is going on in the story, so please dont stop!


	16. New Acquaintances

**Hello again my wonderful readers! **

**We are back from New York, did you like it? Hope you have taken the time to check out the links to **

**the girls dresses that are on my profile. The link to the banner for this story is also there. **

**Drama is about to hit Forks and the Cullen family. Be prepared!  
**

Chapter 16 – New Acquaintances

**Andria's PoV:**

The day after we had returned from New York, I had asked Alice what she was going to do with the clothes she and her family had worn. She had said she was going to throw them away, so I asked if I could have them. She had given me a strange look, and then she had a vision and gladly handed all of the clothes to me. The only clothes I did not take were the dresses; those Alice put away somewhere in her massive closet.

Now I was surrounded by three by three squares from the Cullens' and some of my clothes to make a quilt. I had seen no reason to throw the clothes out when I could make something very useful and sentimental with them. I planned on giving it to Edward; although he didn't actually need a quilt, I thought it would be a nice way to remember the trip.

Edward and I had spent the week being lazy around the house before he went on a weekend long hunting trip with Jasper and Emmett. Alice, Rosalie, Renesmee, Esme, and I had spent Friday night watching sappy love movies and giving each other manicures and pedicures. Saturday, Renesmee helped me cut out all of the squares for the quilt and sort them into piles of like colors, while Jacob watched TV in my living room.

I had woken up around nine this morning, and after a quick shower, I had started back into sewing together the squares. It was late afternoon when my cell phone buzzed. I picked it up and read the new message. It was from Edward; he would be here in ten minutes.

I gathered the scraps together, stuffed them in a bag, and gently laid the sewn together pieces on top. I picked up the bag and put it up on a shelf in the closet in my bedroom.

I heard Edward open the front door and I grinned. Ten minutes, my ass. I shut the closet door as I heard Edward laugh. His arms wrapped around my waist. I squealed as Edward lifted me off my feet. When he set me back on my feet, I turned in his arms and smiled as I looked up into his beautiful golden eyes.

They were lighter than I had ever seen them. "Did you have fun?" I asked.

He nodded. "We had a good time."

"Catch a mountain lion?" I asked, laughing as we sat down on the oversized chair by the fireplace. I curled up on Edward's lap and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Or two," he chuckled.

I giggled and nuzzled into his neck. "Did Emmett find the bear he kept talking about in New York?"

"Yes, he was finally able to torment a hibernating bear. A mother bear, too; he woke her up."

"How did he do that?" I asked laughing.

"He found her cave and roared in her ear." Edward's musical, deep laugh shook me.

I laughed along with him. "Emmett likes to play with his food? I suppose you don't?" I questioned.

"Not a spot on me." I leaned away slightly and looked at his shirt. "Although I did change clothes before I came over here, because my brothers and I can actually wrestle without Alice saying who is going to win, and Esme fussing over the possibility of one of us hurting someone."

"So you didn't get dirty with blood, but with dirt?" I laughed as wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed.

I was so happy to have him back in my arms. The house had been really quiet, and even though most times Edward and I just laid around not having to say anything, I had been very lonesome without him. I needed him in my life, and if I wasn't absolutely sure I was in love (which I was), I would have thought it was unhealthy to miss someone so much.

His hand slowly rubbed my back, and I snuggled deeper down into his chest. He laughed and wrapped his other arm tighter around my body.

"I missed you terribly," I whispered.

"I missed you more, darling," Edward whispered back as he kissed the top of my head.

I grinned at him, perfectly content to be in his arms.

The next day, Edward waited while I showered before we drove over to the family's house. Carlisle was at work, Esme was busy cleaning the already spotless house, Jasper and Emmett were playing one of Emmett's video games, and Alice and Rosalie were watching them from the couch.

Edward led me upstairs to his room, turned and shut the door. He leaned me against it and kissed me.

"We could have done this at my house," I mumbled against his lips. "Where no one could hear us, or _feel_ us."

Jasper's ability was definitely not unknown to me, and it was more than embarrassing for me to know that he could feel my lust for Edward. Jasper's talent didn't stop Edward. He placed his hands firmly on my ass and lifted me up. I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Edward." I pushed his chest with my hands and he leaned his face away from me so he could see me better. "What has gotten into you?" I asked, stunned.

"I want you," he murmured against my skin as he pressed slow open mouthed kisses up my neck.

I shivered as his tongue ran over the shell of my ear. "I want to mark you… I've never wanted to actually mark a female before."

What kind of marking was he talking about? "Like a hickey?" I asked, very puzzled.

"No, I want to bite you Alexandria, mark you as mine. In New York, seeing you and Jasper interact so closely, so intimately, brought out my more animalistic instincts to mark you as my mate, as _mine."_ Edward practically growled out the last word.

"Then mark me," I told him. I was more than willing to let Edward mark me. Hell, it made me want to mark him after I was changed into a vampire.

Edward lips brushed back and forth against my cheek. I had learned early on, that was Edward's silent 'no' to me, when he really wanted to say 'yes'. I smiled and couldn't contain the giggle that escaped my lips.

"I cannot mark you yet, my darling. In time, once you are changed. The initial bite or bites from your change will remain, but the mark I want to make is a separate mark from those. I will do it once you are unbreakable."

I nodded in understanding. I was human. If Edward bit me, he would taste my blood and even though he promised to change me, Edward didn't want to have to taste my blood until my change.

"Will I be able to mark you?" I asked him.

He both groaned and growled in response, pushing his hips into mine and pressing me harder against the door. I moaned as his tongue made a trail down my neck and then back up before he softly purred in my ear. "I had hoped you would bite me when I bit you. Marking your _mate_ tends to occur during very intimate times, Andria."

My lips formed a small 'o' and Edward chuckled. "That is one reason it is so difficult to have a sexual relationship with you, the instinct to bite you is very strong."

He stepped back from the door, and I removed my legs from around his waist. Edward held me close to him, stroking a hand through my hair, while we gently swayed back and forth to my lullaby Edward was humming.

Edward stopped suddenly and a growl erupted from his chest. I jumped back away from him and my back hit the door. Edward's eyes darted to me and the rumble of his growl stopped immediately. He held out his hands for me and I slowly walked into his arms.

"Alice had a vision. We need to go downstairs." His calm exterior did little to mask the anger in his voice. Edward swept me up into his arms and carried me down the stairs.

Once my feet were firmly on the floor at the base of the stairs, Edward rushed to Alice's side.

"When will they be here?" he asked murderously.

"By ten tonight. They were traveling through Canada and decided to visit Jasper and I," Alice responded happily, completely ignoring Edward's glare.

"How long are they staying?"

"They haven't decided that yet, Edward." Alice finally looked at Edward's murderous stare and glared back at him. "They won't hurt her; she is Jasper's and my sister."

I was beyond confused, who were they talking about? Why would anyone hurt me? And why in the hell was Edward acting this way? Jasper looked my direction and smiled. I felt the wave a reassurance flow through me, and I couldn't help but smile back at Jasper. He titled his head, beckoning me to come stand between him and Edward. I smiled and walked over to him. I decided to stand closer to Jasper than Edward, since Jasper was not acting so strangely.

"Who is coming?" I asked Edward. He ignored me.

"Alice, why are they coming here?" he all but growled at her.

"Who?" I asked again, but I was still ignored.

"I told you, Edward, they are coming to visit me and Jasper," Alice bit back.

"Who?"

"I realize that Alice, but they are a danger to Andria," Edward countered.

I ground my teeth together, that was it. I wanted an answer, god damn it. Jasper softly touched my arm with one of his fingers and I glared up at him. He smirked back at me, feeling my frustration.

"I don't think…." Edward began, but I cut him off by placing my hand over his mouth.

"WHO?" I yelled at him.

I removed my hand from his mouth. He stared at me in shock. Jasper chuckled and answered for him.

"Alice has seen that old friends of mine are coming here to visit. Their names are Peter and Charlotte; we were all changed by Maria. Peter and Charlotte do not live the same way we do, they feed from our natural food source."

I shuddered, not because I was afraid they would harm me, Alice wouldn't allow it, but because of the way Jasper had said it. I looked up at Edward, but it was more of a glare than just looking at him. I placed my hands on my hips and shifted my weight to one leg.

"So why are you badgering Alice about them coming here, seems to me like they are Jasper's second family, what is the big deal?"

"The big deal," Edward began, "is that you are human. Blood flows through your veins, blood that they would drink if they had the chance."

"Peter and Charlotte would never kill her! They drink from criminals, rapists, murderers, not innocent young girls," Alice argued.

"It doesn't matter; Andria and I will stay away while they are here. I will stay with her at her house," Edward said.

Indignation rolled through me and I turned to stand in front of Edward. "Excuse me?"

"You and I will stay away from this house while Peter and Charlotte are here," Edward repeated.

Jasper took a small step back away from my fury. Edward looked at him, but Jasper held his hands up in front of him. "She's all yours, man." Jasper wasn't going to calm me and save Edward from my wrath.

I turned my attention back to Edward. "How _dare_ you tell me what I am going to do and where I am going to stay! If Alice doesn't see me getting harmed, then I want to meet them. Alice and Jasper are my family, and if Peter and Charlotte are some sort of extended family to Jasper, then I want to meet them."

"No."

I stomped my foot and took a step closer to Edward. I wasn't going to back down. I refused to back down. He may be a vampire, but he didn't scare me. "I want to meet them, and I will meet them. Nothing bad is going to happen, Edward."

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, something I had seen Carlisle do before. He put his hands on my waist, pulling me flush against him, and then addressed me and Jasper at the same time. "If I hear any foul thoughts from either of them, or if a wrong move is made toward Andria, I will not hesitate to fight either of them."

Jasper looked at Edward, and Edward nodded at Jasper seconds later. "Thank you, Jasper."

Whatever mental exchange had taken place had appeased Edward's anger and fear of Peter and Charlotte meeting me.

"I believe I am going to go hunting again before Peter and Charlotte arrive. Alice, would you please join me, love?" Jasper asked, holding his hand out to Alice.

Alice smiled at Jasper, her love shining in her eyes, as she took his hand and they flew out the door, hand in hand. I turned into Edward's arms and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

"I love you, Edward, but you have to let me make my own choices. I know you are only trying to protect me, but you can't shelter me from everything."

"Alexandria," he used my full name, the way my grandparents would do when they were angry or upset with me. "I will not put you in harm's way. If I feel like they are a threat to you, I will kill them. I will not allow you to be harmed in away way."

I squeezed Edward tightly. "I know," I whispered to him.

Edward pressed his lips to the top of my head and then whisked me up to his room as fast as he could. He laid me down on the black leather couch and laid beside me. Edward ran his fingers through my hair as I pressed myself as close to his body as I could.

"Andria," Edward whispered hoarsely. "I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me, Edward. You won't let anything happen, Alice won't let anything happen, and I'm betting Jasper told you he would let anything happen to me, also. Am I correct?"

Edward nodded and smiled. "You are a very intelligent young woman. I can't wait to experience high school with you for the first time, after you have been changed."

"Please don't make me go back to high school. At least let me make it through college first, before I go back to high school and start all over again," I laughed as I playfully begged Edward.

"Repeating high school first could be your punishment for disagreeing with me over your safety," Edward demanded, playing along with me.

He rolled me over to my back and slid partway on top of me. Edward's lips pressed against mine with a desperate force. I moaned as he grazed his fingertips down my side. I slid my tongue across his bottom lip before I could think about what I was doing, and I prepared for him to pull away. I was shocked when Edward parted his lips slightly and very gently touched his tongue to mine.

Arousal flooded my body and Edward growled loudly. He shifted fully on top of me and positioned himself between my legs. I grinned against Edward's mouth as our tongues fought for dominance in my mouth. Edward refused to allow my tongue to enter his mouth though, but I didn't care. This was the most passionately he had ever kissed me, and I'd be damned if I was going to make him stop.

But I didn't have to make him stop. A few seconds later, Edward pulled his lips away from mine and drifted to kiss my jaw and behind my ear, giving me time to catch my much needed breath. Edward continued to lavish me with kisses and soft caresses and I began to lose track of time.

I must have also fallen asleep because I woke up to Edward's low warning growl.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Peter has noted that there is a human in the house," he relayed to me. "Jasper is telling him that you are my mate and that I intend to change you, once we are married. We should go downstairs now," Edward ordered.

He stood up and pulled me up with him. He wrapped his arm protectively around my back and led me out of his room. When we began to walk down the final flight of stairs, Edward shuffled me slightly behind him so he stood in front of me.

Esme stood off to the side of the living room with Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper stood in the center of the room with his arm wrapped around Alice's petite waist. The two new vampires stood with their backs to the stair case and turned to face us as we stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

A light-brown haired man stepped forward. Edward pushed me back with his hand.

"Hello, I'm Peter, and this is my mate and wife, Charlotte." I studied Peter and Charlotte from behind Edward.

Peter was tall and muscular like Jasper. His light-brown hair was straight and hung around his eyes. Charlotte was only a little taller than Alice, but her hair was a pale blonde and hung in windblown long waves down her back.

I felt Edward's arm pull me forward and close to his side. "Hello, it's nice to see you once again after so many years. This is Andria, my mate."

"Why is she still human?" Charlotte's bell-like voice questioned Edward.

"We have both agreed that I will marry her before I change her. I do not relish ending her life, even if it is to spend eternity with me." I smiled up at Edward as he answered Charlotte.

Peter smiled at me. "Hello, Andria." I looked down at his outstretched hand and then back up into his red eyes. They were eerie and unnerved me, but I reached out my hand to his.

He took it firmly and shook my hand. "She's beautiful, Edward."

Peter's comment was met with a growl from the two male Cullens and a snarl from another. Peter let go of my hand instantly and raised his above his head, turning so he could see both Jasper and Edward. "I mean her no harm, I was only complimenting on her beauty. It is rare to find such a lovely southern belle this far across the country. Andria reminds me of your sister, Jasper."

His voice seemed strange to me; it was like he was covering up something. I glanced up at Edward's eyes, his flickered down to me. _"Is everything okay?" _ I questioned in my mind. Edward nodded and I turned my attention back to Jasper and Peter, who I was still very wary about.

"Yes, I have noticed the similarities," Jasper agreed with Peter and I looked at Jasper confused.

I always seemed to be confused around the Cullens for one strange reason or another. Jasper had a sister? Really? I had never heard Jasper mention her before, but if it was his human sister, he might not remember her well enough or even at all anymore.

"You never mentioned you had a sister, Jasper," I commented, pulling Edward forward. He stayed very close to me, keeping his hand firmly locked with mine as I made my way to stand next to Jasper. I tried to stay as far away from Peter as possible.

"Never saw the need to. I don't remember much, it was a very long time ago. I remember that Cora had brown hair and bright blue eyes, she was always smiling and laughing, like you," Jasper stated as he tried to remember.

"Jasper would try to remember her after we left Maria. We searched for her, and tried and find Cora, but we never could," Peter added.

I felt that funny pull from the back of my stomach – home. I wrapped my arms around Jasper in a flash, pulling Edward awkwardly with me. I could feel Jasper's surprise, and I decided to try something I never had. I concentrated hard on the feelings of home; love, security, happiness, and a whole lot more.

With my arms still wrapped around Jasper I looked up at his eyes, his were staring back down into mine with wonder. "Do you feel it too? The pull?" I asked Jasper.

"What pull?" Edward growled out furiously.

"Not like that Edward," I added quickly. "I feel a pull toward you from my heart, my soul. Following that pull makes me feel complete. I feel a pull toward Jasper from the back of my stomach. It's like a longing to go home, to _be_ home. Being close to Jasper makes the ache go away; Jasper is pretty much my home away from home."

Jasper looked down at me and I felt not only his acceptance of my words, but his trust, love, and happiness. "Yeah Andria, I feel the pull, too," he said to me, then added to Edward. "And she's right, it's not the pull for a mate, I still feel my pull to Alice, but I am also pulled to Andria. She's..." he paused. "Home."

I giggled and squeezed him tighter, then released him only to be swept up into Edward's arms. "Jealous much?" I asked him as I relaxed into his stone arms.

"_Yes_," Edward growled. "But as long as my pull is stronger than the pull to him, we won't have any problems."

I wiggled out of his grasp and Edward let me place my feet on the floor. "Wouldn't that be awkward, I leave you for your brother, who already has a mate and a wife? We'd be the stars of _Jerry Springer_ forever. Not to mention that all of you are vampires." I said sarcastically and Jasper, Alice, and Emmett laughed right along with me.

"I assure you, Edward. I feel nothing but brotherly love for Andria, and nothing but that same kind of love is returned. You are the center of her emotions, her love is directed the strongest toward you."

I smiled at Edward. "See, nothing to worry about."

"Of course not, Edward knows he would be no match for me," Jasper added jokingly.

Edward growled back. "I'd like to see you try and take my mate from me. I don't care if you are feared by every immortal in the south. No one will touch Alexandria."

I couldn't tell if Edward was only joking with his brother, or if his threat was serious. The second thing that struck me was he said Jasper was the most feared vampire in the south. What the hell?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up," I raised my hand to stop Edward and glared at Jasper. "When you told me your story, you didn't tell me you were the most feared. You know, that's a pretty big detail to leave out."

I heard Emmett and Edward's laughter and then Peter's voice. "She really doesn't understand who she is standing up to, does she?"

Jasper shook his head, a smile lighting up his face as he looked back down at me. I was barely able to register than Edward had nodded at Jasper before I was overcome with laughter.

Then my laughter suddenly changed to sadness, once that had had a few seconds to sink it, I felt a strange sensation to run and realized I was scared. I stepped back into Edward's chest and stared up at Jasper in a mix of wonder and fear.

The fear stopped instantly. I wave of calm flooded through me and I smiled in understanding, but couldn't help make a smart ass remark. Hell, Jasper felt like home, why not tease him just like Travis and I teased each other. "I get it now, you instilled everyone with fear because you didn't want to have to actually fight them," I said, then quickly whispered. "Pussy."

I knew all of the vampires could hear me because Emmett busted out laughing uncontrollably and even Alice couldn't contain her giggle.

"I am far from being a pussy, I promise you that, Miss Andria," Jasper said as he stepped toward me.

"Prove it," I challenged, crossing my arms over my chest.

I saw a blur run past us, Jasper was knocked back of his balance, and the blur raced outside, Jasper close on his trail.

I turned in Edward's arms. "Peter is helping you challenge Jasper. Let's at least go watch Peter get pounded into the dirt."

Edward slung me on his back and raced out to watch Jasper and Peter fight. Edward refused to set me on the ground. "If they come this way, I don't want you in the line of being smeared into the ground."

I laughed and then stopped as the resonating crash of two granite bodies collided together. I stared at Peter and Jasper; their arms were locked on each other shoulders and suddenly Jasper twisted slightly and had wrapped his arms around Peter's waist. That was the last I could see clearly, the rest was all a blur of swinging limbs, gnashing teeth, and roars of anger.

Emmett and Edward's fight didn't even come close to the site of the two male vampires, and I knew I would never again tell Jasper he was a 'pussy'. Edward laughed and I kissed the top of his head, my eyes still focused on Jasper's blur.

Finally, Esme couldn't take it anymore and screamed for them to stop. Jasper, upon hearing Esme's screaming voice, stopped immediately. Peter went to lunge and righted himself when he saw Jasper's attention focused on his family.

"Wonderful show, boys," I laughed. "Jasper, you have proven you are not a pussy. I owe you my deepest and most sincere apology. I should've never doubted your manhood."

Edward allowed me to slide off of his back and Jasper came to stand in front of me. He made sure to use every ounce of his southern accent as he bent his head and then smiled, "That's quite all right, ma'am. No harm done."

I smiled warmly at Jasper; yep he was home alright. Then I turned into Edward's arms, and couldn't stifle my yawn. Edward's shoulders shook with laughter.

"Are you ready for us to go home, darling?" he asked as he brushed his lips against my cheek.

I nodded and Edward lifted me effortlessly onto his back and took off through the woods.

The next couple of days, Edward and I spent our mornings alone at my house before we went back to the Cullens' to spend the afternoon and evening over there. Esme would always help me to cook Jacob and myself something to eat for lunch and dinner. Charlotte even asked if she could help with dinner after she had watched me and Esme make lunch the second day. She had tried to hide the disgusted look on her face as she helped me filet a whole fish that Jacob's dad had caught fishing.

The red-eyed blond did not frighten me as much as Peter did. She was nice and polite and asked me simple questions and answered the ones I had for her. Peter on the other hand, I avoided like the plague if at all possible. Edward and Jasper picked up on this instantly and I was never without Edward or Jasper by my side.

Jacob and I had finished our dinner in the kitchen on the fifth day and had joined everyone else in the living room. I went and sat in Edward's lap, who was sitting next to Jasper, and I couldn't help but smile as Edward kissed my cheek and Jasper sent me our usual dose of 'home'.

"You and your family have been wonderful hosts for Charlotte and me, Carlisle. It is strange to see a coven so large get along so well, especially with a human present," Peter's tone still rubbed me the wrong way and I couldn't control the slight shiver than ran through my body. Edward's arms tightened around me.

"Andria does not affect us as long as her blood is not spilt," Carlisle's own voice was calm and gentle, but held a large amount of authority. "She is Edward's mate and she has brought this family together again. We would never harm one of our own."

I grinned at Carlisle through my blur of happy tears and then leaned against Edward.

"Yes, that is very apparent," Peter said, glancing at Edward, Jasper, and I. "Charlotte and I will be leaving tonight. It was wonderful to see everyone again, and to meet you, Miss Andria."

Peter stood and held his hand out to me. Edward stood up, taking me with him, and I reached my hand out once again for Peter to take. Her grasped my hand firmly and smiled. "Take wonderful care of her, Edward. Charlotte and I cannot wait to see her once she is immortal. She will be an amazing creature."

Peter then shook Edward's hand and then Jasper's as Charlotte came to stand in front of me. I felt very awkward, but Charlotte had become a kind of friend to me during the past five days, so I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her quickly before backing up into Edward's chest.

She grinned at me from ear to ear. "You are a very bright and spirited young woman, Andria. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, Charlotte," I replied.

Peter and Charlotte waved goodbye one last time before disappearing into the night. "Well, shall we get ready to go on our own trip?" Carlisle asked.

Edward had told me last night that the men were planning an overnight hunting trip up to Canada. The girls would be staying here. Alice had planned on me staying with them tonight after the boys left and then I was going to go back home tomorrow afternoon. I would come back the next day when Edward returned.

Thirty minutes later, the boys had left, Edward a bit reluctantly, and us girls were piled on the couch watching _A Walk to Remember_. When that movie ended, Alice popped in _The Notebook_ and I fell asleep half way through the movie.

**Note about the story: In the Twilight series Bella saw Emmett as her big brother, while Jasper was family, he wasn't as close as Emmett was, for obvious reasons. *cough* bloodlust *cough*. BUT I wanted Andria to have a connection with one of the Cullens other than just Edward and Alice. I felt that Andria and Jasper could have a wonderfully different connection because they are both from the south. So I created this connection between the two of them. Edward didn't like it very much, did he?  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!  
**


	17. The Hunting Game

**Sorry for the longer wait time than usual between chapters, but I didnt have**

**anything written for after this chapter and I didn't want to post this one**

**without the next chapter at least half way written. I'm weird.  
**

**As always special thanks to PTB for betaing my chapters. They wouldn't be half of what they are without**

**their wonderfully talents betas. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Andria belongs to me. End of story. **

**Shit is about to hit the fan. No really... it is.  
**

Chapter 17 – The Hunting Game

Andria's PoV:

Girls night had been fun, but I needed my own time and I wanted to work on possibly getting the upstairs of my house turned into a ballet studio for myself. Alice had dropped me off yesterday afternoon, with a smile and a quick hug. Then I set to work on organizing my mass collection of CDs, tapes, and DVDs.

Next morning, I continued the same job. My phone buzzed around two, it was Edward.

'We just got back, come here whenever you're ready. Alice already warned me you were in the middle of something, take your time, darling, but remember… I'm waiting. Love you.'

I grinned and could not help but giggle as I texted back. 'I'll be finished in about thirty minutes, give me time for a quick shower- I smell like an old dusty attic. I'll be on my way straight after. Love you, too.'

I put my phone down and headed downstairs to get a drink of some much needed water. I had my back to the living room when I heard the front door open. "Edward?" I called out, taking my glass with me as I walked into the living room. He must have been too anxious to wait for me to drive over there. "You didn't have to come here, I told you I would be on my way."

There was no one there. "Edward?" I called, as I turned around to look up the staircase.

"Hello, Alexandria." My glass dropped out of my hand and shattered on the hardwood as I spun around to see Peter leaning against the wall near the kitchen.

"Surprised to see me?" He pushed off from the wall and stood straight.

"You just startled me, that's all. Where's Charlotte, I thought you guys left the other day?" I asked, taking two steps away from the red-eyed vampire in my house.

"Oh, we planned on it, but I just couldn't leave without finding something out. This something, it's been weighing on my mind ever since I smelled you the night I met you. You smelled so good, but so familiar, I couldn't place it though."

He flashed forward and suddenly he was right behind me. He brushed his fingers across my neck and inhaled.

_Oh my God! Oh my God! What the hell is going on?_ I hoped this was a joke, but as my stomach continued to do panicked flips, I had the feeling this was no joke at all. I was in serious danger.

"What do you want?" I stammered.

"I want you, I want to taste you." He trailed his cold tongue up my collarbone and along my jugular. I wanted to gag, or scream. "My game is simple, Alexandria. I give you a five minute head start, and then I hunt you down."

He took a step back and turned me to face him. His red-eyes were as black as obsidian. "Run!" was his simple order.

I didn't stop to think as I swung open the front door and bolted for the woods. I prayed I could follow the trail Edward and I had made running back and forth between our houses.

_God, please let Alice see this! Please let Edward come and save me from this! _

I felt the small limbs and underbrush leave cuts on my arms and tear my jeans. I ran as hard as I could. I had never been much of a hardcore runner, but I wasn't out of shape. I put everything I had into running to the Cullens – running to Edward.

**Edward's PoV:**

I saw the vision as it played in Alice's head, and venom flooded my mouth as I roared with anger.

"Oh my God, Jasper, Peter's hunting her!" Alice screamed in horror.

Jasper didn't even take a second to formulate a plan before he shot through the house and out the back door with an equally enraged roar. I was a few feet behind him as I raced through the woods. Please, God, don't let me be too late! I could hear the rest of my family following behind us. Jacob had phased, and was getting closer to me than anyone else.

"_Edward_!" I heard Andria scream, panic and fear making her voice sound like a banshee.

My roar was matched by Jasper's and Emmett's, and also one from Jacob. I pushed my legs as fast as I could go, but Jasper was a good ten feet ahead of me now, his mind set on Peter's throat. I prayed that none of Andria's blood had been spilled.

**Andria's PoV:**

My heart felt like it stopped when Peter whooshed over my head and landed calmly in front of me. He clapped his hands together. "Very well done, my dear, you made it further than I expected you to, but I'm tired of chasing after you. I want so badly to taste your blood."

"Edward will kill you," I warned. "They will shred you and burn you." Panic tinted my voice, but I still tried to sound strong.

"I'll still have killed you," he sneered as his hand connected with the side of my face. The pain was instant and mind boggling. He quickly picked me up by my arms and pushed me into a massive tree.

The rough bark bit into my shoulder and I winced; he pushed me harder. "Not so tough now are you, Alexandria? You should be taught a lesson for running that pretty little mouth of yours." He slammed me into the tree, and I felt a searing pain in my left shoulder, and a warm trail of blood ran down my back.

Peter sniffed the air and moaned, "You smell delicious."

He seemed momentarily distracted, and I tried to break free from his grasp. His hands squeezed my arms tightly, and he lifted me off my feet and threw me across the forest floor. This was it. I was on the ground and Peter would kill me. I had only one hope.

"_Edward_!" I screamed with all of my might, praying that Alice had seen this and Edward was close enough to hear me. I prayed I had run far enough to give Edward enough time to run here.

Peter jumped and crouched down over my body. "I've figured it out now, you smell just like the boy I drained in Lake Tahoe," he sneered

My eyes widened in fear, panic, and the realization that Peter was the one who killed Travis. Suddenly, I saw a blur of honey-blond hair before I heard the sound of granite body slamming into granite body, as Peter was pushed off of me.

Jasper held him by his throat on the ground and roared in Peter's face. I felt another set of cold hands on my arms, and I let out an involuntary scream of terror, until I looked and saw Edward's black eyes. _Edward! Oh god! Edward! Oh, thank you Lord!_

And then it hit me – my blood. Oh God, please let Edward be strong enough. Edward was crouched down beside me and helped me sit up quickly.

"My shoulder…," I tried to mention that my upper arms felt like Jell-O from Peter gripping them so hard, but the searing pain in my back made me cry out in pain.

Edward's roar of anger was mixed with an equally enraged and louder roar. I turned my head toward the noise and saw Jasper slam Peter into a tree and bite Peter's neck.

Edward's cold palm covered my cheek and he turned my head. "Don't watch," he ordered, as he gently cradled me in his arms and took off back through the woods.

Edward pressed my head into his chest and covered my other ear, but not before I heard the horrible keening sound behind us.

"Carlisle is already at the house."

"Edward… my blood," I whispered.

"I could care less about the scent of your blood right now, Alexandria," he stated as he kicked Esme's beautiful back door, splintering the bottom, and flew up to Carlisle's office. Carlisle was rushing around the office, gathering medical supplies on his desk, which had been swept clear of everything else.

Edward sat me in the middle of the desk and took my t-shirt in his hands and ripped it off of my body. Edward flashed around the desk and growled. I looked back at him as he stared at my shoulder. I glanced down and my head spun from the site of the ugly, deep gash the rough bark of the tree had made.

Carlisle finished gathering supplies and went straight to cleaning the wound on my shoulder. Edward held onto my hands as he stood in front of me like a statue.

"Edward, go if it's too much," I pleaded. He shouldn't push himself this way around my blood. _I was safe; I was at the Cullen's house. Jasper had saved me… Oh God! Jasper had saved my life! _

"Yes he did," Edward agreed to my mental outcry.

"Who did what?" Carlisle asked, as I felt him wipe the gash with some sort of cream. I winced from the contact.

"Jasper reached Peter and Andria first," Edward's voice was tight with anger and sadness. "Jasper saved Andria before Peter could bite her."

"You both saved me, Edward," I assured him. "You need to go; I've never seen your eyes so black."

"I'm not leaving you." His reply was short and filled with anger. Whether that anger was directed at me or if Edward was angry with himself I wasn't sure, but I had a feeling he was mad at himself.

"Carlisle is here, he won't let anyone hurt me, go." I tried to push Edward with my good arm, but he wouldn't budge. It felt like pushing against a marble wall.

"I hear the others coming back, Edward. We need to have a family meeting about what we should do about Charlotte. This is going to be hard for Jasper; Peter and Charlotte were his friends. I assure you Andria is safe with me, and you need to be there for Jasper when he gets back. I'm sure he is going to worry if Andria is really safe as well," Carlisle reasoned calmly with Edward.

Edward nodded, and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. "I'll send Alice up to help you clean up and change into clean clothes. I will only be downstairs, no farther, I promise."

Seconds later Alice appeared in the doorway and waited there while Carlisle stitched up my shoulder, and I tried not to hurl.

"Are you uncomfortable, Andria? Am I hurting you?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I just hate needles."

Carlisle finished as fast as he could and began to clean up the blood stained gauze and other supplies.

Alice's usual bubbly personally was nowhere to be found as she helped me wash off in the bathtub and handed me a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that looked like they belonged to Rosalie.

Carlisle checked to make sure the bandage would stay put and there were no small scrapes or scratches bleeding before the three of us walked down to the living room for the family meeting.

I dashed across the room to Edward, who cautiously embraced me before placing me into a chair. The room was dead silent. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

I sat on the edge of the chair, my legs curled up in front of me, my chin resting on my knees. I was too afraid to say the words I knew Edward could hear in my mind. I rubbed my hands together and looked up at Jasper who stood across the room by the stairs, far away from the bandaged gash on my left shoulder.

Alice stood beside him, Rosalie and Esme sat on the couch with Emmett standing behind Rose. Carlisle stood between the couch and my chair. I felt Edward's hand gripping my good shoulder from his seat behind me on the arm of the chair.

Jasper held my gaze as I took a shaky breath. "He said that I smelled just like the boy in Lake Tahoe." I couldn't hold Jasper's steel gaze any longer. I looked back at Edward. "He was talking about my brother, wasn't he? Peter killed my brother; he was going to kill me too?"

Edward's eyes were black, cold, and hard. He nodded.

"He would have killed you very slowly if Alice hadn't seen him hunting you and Jasper hadn't reacted so quickly. He acted faster than I could."

Edward's cold eyes exposed the pain hidden in them. I understood his anger now; he wished he had been faster, he wished I hadn't gotten hurt.

I looked at Jasper; his head was down, his eyes on the floor. I knew my voice was barely a whisper, but they could hear me. "You saved my life, Jasper."

His head snapped up in a blur and he stared at me. A weak smile touched the corners of his mouth. I put my feet on the ground and ran straight into Jasper's rock hard chest. I flung my arms around his neck, ignoring the searing pain in my shoulder. I felt his body tense and then slowly relax as he wrapped his arms awkwardly around my back.

"Thank you!" I whispered furiously, "Thank you, Jasper, you saved my life." He patted my back gently and suddenly the weight of what had happened crashed down on me. My arms tightened around his neck and tears flowed freely from my eyes. I couldn't control the sobs as they escaped my lips. Jasper's arms didn't tighten, he didn't move. He was absorbing all of my pain, hurt, and anguish without a single word.

My knees gave out and Jasper sunk to the ground with me. The pain racked my body and Jasper's arms tightened, his hands began to stroke my back soothingly. The sobs shook my shoulders and tears poured from my eyes, soaking his shirt, but he didn't complain.

Time stood still as Jasper and I shared my pain. No one moved. No one dared to say anything. I don't think they were even breathing.

Jasper, sweet, caring, life-saving Jasper, absorbed every ounce of my pain without complaint. I felt Jasper and my mixture of 'home' beginning to wash over me and I choked on another sob as I realized what he was doing. He was taking my pain away, replacing it with comfort. He was feeling my pain so I wouldn't have to.

"Jasper," I choked out, but he didn't say anything and kept on taking my pain away.

I don't know how long we sat there on the floor, Jasper on his knees with my arms wrapped around his neck sitting haphazardly in his lap. I felt him shift and stand, cradling me in his arms. I felt Jasper hand me to someone else and I inhaled, another sob racking my body.

It was Edward. How much had I hurt Edward, going to Jasper and not him? Crying in Jasper's arms and not his? Edward's arms tighten instantly and his voice whispered fiercely in my ear. "You didn't hurt me at all, my darling. This isn't about me."

Once again I had no idea how long I stood in Edward's arms as the tears continued.

The conversation about what was going to happen now that Jasper had killed Peter was not going well.

"It's not going to be safe here for you, Emmett found Charlotte not too far away. She must have come closer when she heard Jasper. Emmett, Rose, and Jacob ran after Charlotte, but she took off into the ocean. We don't know what she is going to do. Jasper killed Peter, and I'm sure Charlotte was very hurt by it. She may seek revenge. She also didn't understand why Jasper was so protective over you." Edward pointed at me.

"She wondered why I was so protective too, but Jasper bothered her more. When they first knew Jasper, human lives were not valued," Edward finished.

I shuddered. Then the intention behind his words hit me- he thought I should leave. "I'm not going to go anywhere. I'm safe here with you."

"You were very lucky today. Jasper could have smelled your blood and turned on you and killed you instead of saving you. I could have killed you bringing you back to the house," he said sternly.

I shook my head. "But you didn't! And neither did Jasper. He saved me Edward! He went right past me to Peter!" Hysteria was setting in, I didn't want to leave.

He grabbed my hand. "I'll be with you, but I think it's better if you get away from Forks for awhile."

I jerked my hand out of his, tears welled up in my eyes. "NO!" I screamed. "I'm not leaving! I'm not going to run away in fear. I'm not afraid of her! Let her come back and find me! I'm not afraid to die!"

I noticed Edward's eyes widen in shock and he glanced at Alice, but it didn't stop me. "If she hurts me, then she hurts me, Edward. You can't protect me from everything."

He grabbed for my wrists and pulled my body tight against his. "Never, ever say that. I _will _protect you from everything. As long as I am able to, I will."

I raised my head to look into his eyes. "That's the thing Edward; you won't always be able to. There are some things you can't control."

His grip tightened on my wrists and I winced. His hands released mine instantly. "I'm sorry."

"Edward, I'm just trying to get you to see that I'm not running away from this. I didn't get hurt, it's not the end of the world. If she comes back, Alice can see before she does. Someone is always with me, I won't be unprotected."

He grabbed my left arm and twisted it around, probably more forcefully than he had intended. I heard Carlisle's low warning. "Edward."

He yanked up the sleeve of the t-shirt I was wearing. "What is this, Alexandria? You didn't get hurt! You have a two inch wide and four inch long gash across your shoulder! You did get hurt!"

I pulled my sleeve down, planted my feet, and stared up into Edward's eyes. "If Jasper and you hadn't gotten to me I would be dead! I would be dead and there would be nothing you could do about it! Peter would have sunk his teeth into my neck and drained me dry, because he knew you were on your way to find me! But I'm here, I'm living and breathing, and I'm not dead!"

"She's got a point," Emmett said.

"Thank you, Emmett," I said, keeping my eyes locked with Edward's.

"Why do I even try and argue with you sometimes. You can be so stubborn!" He held my face between his hands and bent his head to press his lips to mine for a split second. He dropped his hands to my waist and turned me so my back was pressed against his cold chest. His arms wrapped protectively around my waist.

"So what are we going to do about Charlotte?" Jasper asked.

"Alice can watch to see what she decides to do, and I will stay with Andria at all times."

"Great, twenty-four seven bodyguard," I mumbled and Edward let out a soft, playful growl.

"Easy there, tiger," Emmett said laughing.

"Edward." My voice was barely a whisper.

He looked down at me. I was unsure of how to approach this. The room fell silent as the minutes past.

"What is it, Alexandria?"

"Could you read Peter's mind?" I asked, delaying my main question, I didn't know if I wanted to know.

"Yes," he answered tightly.

"Did it hurt? Travis? Did Peter torture Travis?" Edward hissed. I think Jasper did too.

I could feel Jasper trying to calm my ever increasing anxiety. "Stop, Jasper. I want to know." The calm stopped instantly, and I regretted asking him to stop, I would need him.

I stepped out of Edward's arms and faced him. "Don't lie to me, Edward. Was Travis in pain for a long time?"

Edward didn't have to say anything, the look that crossed his face took my breath away. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. A tortured cry left my lips before Edward had uttered a word.

"Peter _played_ with Travis. Travis was such a strong human, like Emmett had been, that Peter wanted to make him weak- unable to attempt to defend himself. Travis was alive until Peter drained him."

"Edward," Esme scolded him.

"No, Esme. I wanted to know, I needed to know," I said. I couldn't hide my pain from Jasper; the calm flooded me. Jasper wouldn't wait for me to ask for help. He knew I wouldn't ask.

"I miss him. I miss him so much. I wish it had been me, Travis didn't deserve that. Travis should have had better, longer…" I couldn't continue. All I could see in my mind was my brother, broken and torn lying in the morgue.

Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me, I felt a stronger wave of calm flow through me from Jasper, but I didn't need it. I could feel it coming already, the darkness I had begged for many a night after Travis's death. It was right there, I was running for it.

The release of a dreamless sleep, without seeing the nightmare of the night my brother was killed. One final step and I would be there, my mind ached for the relief, I reached for it; I wanted it. I needed it. The darkness finally took over and I felt myself slowly slip into nothingness.

An unknown amount of time later, I felt myself being pulled from my unconsciousness. I tried to fight it, but a voice caught my attention. It was very soft, and I was just barely able to hear it. I had to pay attention, the words were coming in a rush; it was Alice.

"Edward should be back any second now," she whispered.

I heard the front door close, and then I heard a rustle from the floor.

"She's awake, just groggy, she hasn't said anything yet, and she's kept her eyes closed," Alice stated, ratting me out.

I groaned and heard Jasper chuckle. I felt a cold hand brush my cheek and opened my eyes. Edward's beautiful golden eyes were staring back at me. I smiled; he had gone hunting.

"What time is it?" I asked as I yawned.

"It is just after three." His cool breath blew into my face, I felt my head spin. "How are you feeling?"

"Very sore, and a little stiff," I mumbled as I tried to stretch out my arms and legs and winced as pain shot through my shoulder.

Jasper cringed and then he and Alice said their goodbyes before disappearing from the room.

"Are you able to talk to me, darling, or would you like to go back to sleep?" Edward asked as he ran his hand through my hair.

"I can talk, why? What's wrong?" I shifted up onto my good arm and searched Edward's eyes for any sign of him trying to leave me, or make me leave Forks.

"I'm not going to leave or make you leave, Andria. I just want to make sure you are okay. Being attacked and hunted by a vampire should have traumatized you. Did you have any nightmares?"

"No, but I think Jasper helped keep me knocked out."

Edward nodded. "I'm so sorry this happened, Andria." Edward dropped his head onto the edge of the couch in front of me. "I should have never left you alone."

"Edward, you can't protect me from everything twenty-four-seven. You have to hunt; you have to have time away from me. You have a family, a daughter, a life aside from just me."

"Alice should have seen this."

"Alice did see it! She saw it in time for you and Jasper to save me. Yes, he made it into my home. Yes, he let me try and gain a feeble and useless head start. Yes, he drew my blood and hurt me, but, Edward, he didn't kill me and I'll be damned if you are going to blame yourself or your family for this!"

I sat up quickly. "This is no one's fault. Could this have been prevented? Maybe. If I hadn't met Peter then maybe he wouldn't have targeted me. Maybe he wouldn't have been tempted by the scent of my blood, but another vampire could have. It could have been any one of your kind, it could have been one of you! What would happen if I cut myself in your kitchen, Edward? I'm sure more than one of you would be tempted, and other than Carlisle I'm sure it would be difficult to control yourselves."

"That is why it is such a risk for you to be around me and my family," Edward said, sitting on the couch beside me.

"Then change me, Edward! Good God, Edward, it's not that hard of a solution. I'm willing, you are the only one that is holding up my change."

Edward pulled me into his lap and whispered in my ear. "I've already promised you I would change you, Andria. Don't be so ready to throw away your humanity."

"But, Edward, I _am _ready. I want to be with you. I want to get over this first part of being a crazy newborn so I can be with you forever."

"You will be with me forever, as a vampire, but I want to do this the right way, Alexandria. I don't want to rush into this if I don't have too."

I sighed. Edward was just as stubborn as I was sometimes and it drove me nuts.

Edward chuckled, hearing my thoughts.

I stood up from his lap and he stood with me. "Let's go downstairs."

Edward followed me as I walked down the stairs to the living room. Esme pulled me into the kitchen and sat me in front of a large bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwhich.

"Alice said you would be hungry when you came downstairs." Esme smiled as she went to leave the kitchen.

"Thank you, Esme."

She smiled genuinely at me and I turned my attention to the bowl of soup in front of me.

Edward sat down next to me and watched me eat. Emmett and Rosalie came into the kitchen and started talking to Edward and me.

Rosalie wanted to go to Seattle and go out for a fun night sometime soon. Edward didn't like the idea, but I thought it sounded like fun. I agreed with Rosalie that we should all go out, and we waited for Alice and Jasper to get back from hunting before nailing down our plans.

**Soo... anyone suprised? Anyone guess that was going to happen? Let me know, I love hearing from you!**


	18. A Night Out

**So, did you already know what was going to happen**

**last chapter? Did ya? This chapter is slightly less drama filled.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it is the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 18 – A Night Out

Before our trip to Seattle, Emmett claimed my SUV needed a make-over. Emmett went totally overboard fixing up the Explorer. The vehicle was given a shiny new coat of black paint, a new stereo and speakers, and chrome twenty-two inch rims with new tires. I didn't even want to know how much the sparkling rims might have cost.

I thought Emmett had gone a little overboard, but that was nothing compared to the amount of money Alice spent to dress us up for our night on the town. Alice had really gone nuts.

The worst part was that I couldn't even complain because Alice was so excited and happy that it just rubbed off on me.

By the time we were halfway to Seattle, the drive was fairly quiet, so I was able to examine everyone from the front seat while Edward drove.

Alice was dressed in a tiny, strapless, silver dress that was embroidered with thousands of silver sequins. Black, strappy stilettos and sparkling diamond earrings topped off Alice's look. Jasper had on a pair of dark wash jeans with black cowboy boots. His black and silver pinstripe vest was open over his crisp, white button-down. A black fedora sat haphazardly on his head.

Rosalie had on a pair of skin-tight skinny jeans with gold peep-toe pumps. Her shirt was made of a thin red fabric and draped off her left shoulder. She had a thin gold chain around her waist and her blonde hair was in loose waves. Emmett's long-sleeved, black shirt showed off his muscles. Light colored jeans and black shoes completed his outfit.

I couldn't help but stare at Edward as he drove us to the club in Seattle. The sleeves of his dark blue button-down were rolled up; showing off the lean muscles of his forearms. Edward had on a pair of dark jeans and black shoes. The black leather cuff around his wrist was adorned with the Cullen crest.

Edward noticed me as I stared at him. He smiled as I blushed from being caught eyeing him, before his own eyes raked over my bare legs.

Alice had outdone herself when she dressed me up for tonight. She had straightened my normally semi-straight hair to ensure that it didn't end up wavy by the end of the night, and applied black and gold eye makeup to my eyelids. She had fitted me in a tight black halter dress that made my chest look quite a bit larger than it really was. The dress was short and showed off my legs, which looked longer thanks to my strappy, gold metallic stilettos. Alice had completed my outfit with a pair of gold chandelier earrings for tonight.

Edward placed his hand on my thigh and squeezed gently.

"Whoa, dude," Jasper said from the backseat. "Chill out with that crap. Being in the club with so many people and their emotions is going to be hard enough for me as it is. I don't need your lust on top of it. Or yours, Emmett."

Jasper gave a pointed look at Emmett, who was rubbing his hand up and down Rosalie's jean-clad leg. I blushed and looked down at my lap.

"It wouldn't be a problem if Alice didn't force us to dress like hookers," I retorted when I had finally gained enough nerve to turn and look at the four beautiful vampires in the back.

"You don't look like a hooker; you look stunning, Andria," Alice said as she struggled to contain her excitement. She was practically bouncing in the far back of the vehicle with Jasper.

The rest of the drive to the nightclub was filled with jokes from Emmett and a little bit of my sarcasm. Emmett really was a lot like Travis, and I loved it. It was so easy to banter back and forth, teasing each other and joking around. Jasper even joined in on the fun, and Rosalie made one funny comment.

Edward helped me out of the vehicle, since I was in four-inch heels. As we walked to the club from the crowded parking lot, I asked, "So why didn't Jacob and Renesmee come with us tonight?"

"Because Edward didn't want to watch his daughter grind on the wolf boy," Emmett said as he stopped walking to make an obscene movement with his hips.

I giggled and couldn't help but put my two cents in. "And what do you think they are doing at the house alone tonight, Edward, finger painting?"

Edward stopped walking and glared at me for a second before we continued on the rather long trek to the club entrance.

Emmett earned his own glare from Edward when he added, "I bet it's more like body painting."

Jasper, Emmett, and I busted into laughter, Alice and Rosalie giggled, and Edward looked ready to murder someone. I squeezed his hand and gently rubbed his arm so he would look down at me.

"Chill. Renesmee wouldn't do that, and Jacob isn't stupid enough to try it. He knows he wouldn't be able to hide it from you."

"That makes me feel _so_ much better, Andria," Edward muttered sarcastically.

He wrapped his arm around me tightly as we made it to club. There was a line of people wrapped around the building, but Jasper, Emmett, and Edward guided us to the front of the line.

The bouncer looked us up and down, pausing longer on Rosalie's legs, before taking the two hundred dollars Emmett was holding out to the man. The bouncer smiled and lifted the rope blocking the door.

"Have a good night," the bouncer said as we walked by.

I felt Edward tense beside me, and I looked up to see his lips were in a thin line.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked.

He leaned down to whisper back in my ear, "The bouncer thought you had very lovely legs."

Edward had all but growled when he spoke and I couldn't help but smile. Emmett couldn't help but comment.

"Dude, she does have nice legs."

I laughed as we all slid into a booth in the far back on the club; Edward and Emmett were on either end, Jasper and Alice were stuck in the middle. I was situated between Alice and Edward.

"Could have fooled me, I thought the bouncer was looking at Rosalie's legs," I added, making Emmett glare at the door where the bouncer stood.

The music was loud and the club was packed, but I was ready to have a good time. Jasper placed his hand on the table; there was a white envelope underneath it. He slid it across the table in front of me.

"Alice thinks of everything, Andria. She told me to make a few phone calls and change a few things."

I raised my eyebrow at Jasper and smirked when he raised his, challenging me to open the envelope. I picked up the envelope and opened the flap. I unceremoniously dumped the contents onto the table.

On the table sat a folded piece of notebook paper and a driver's license. I picked up the license and smiled. It was an exact copy of the one that I had now, but my birth date had been changed. I was now "legally" twenty-one years old.

I gingerly touched the piece of paper and then unfolded it. In a lovely script, a simple sentence was written in the center of the paper.

_Drinking alters emotions. J_

I put the paper back into the envelope and handed it back to Jasper. I kept my new I.D. in front of me.

"Is that supposed to be a challenge, Jasper?" I asked him as I touched the license again. I couldn't believe that they had gotten me a fake I.D.

Jasper folded his hands together on top of the table and smirked at me. "If you're willing to accept it as a challenge, then yes, it is a challenge."

"You get to baby-sit her while she pukes her stomach out tonight, Jasper," Edward said. He looked down at me and gave me a stern look.

"Please don't go crazy." His eyes were suddenly full of concern and I could help but smile.

"Edward, this isn't my first time drinking. Travis was five years older than me; I'm not an amateur."

As if on cue, a waitress appeared at our table and looked at Edward for a drink order. He looked over at me and I smiled at the waitress.

"Two shots of Patron and a Bloody Mary made with Grey Goose vodka please."

Jasper ordered a glass of Patron and water for himself and a Cosmo for Alice. Emmett ordered a beer and Rosalie a blue raspberry martini. Edward ordered a tall glass of water.

"A Bloody Mary – really, Alexandria?" Edward scoffed once the waitress had walked away to fill our order.

"Hey, I like Bloody Marys, thank you very much. Plus the look on your face when I ordered it was priceless." I giggled as I kissed his cheek. "My question is, why did everyone else order drinks?"

"We have to look semi-normal," Jasper responded. "Plus, we thought you would like a variety."

Edward shook his head, pressing his lips to my temple and then giving Jasper one more warning. "I swear, she is your responsibility if she gets sick tonight."

The waitress came back with a tray full of our drinks and placed them around the table. I picked up the first shot glass of Patron and winked at Jasper before putting the glass to my lips and tipping it up.

The cold liquid slid down my throat and I put the shot glass back on the table and took a quick drink of my Bloody Mary. There was only a slight burn in the back of my throat from the tequila, but after the second sip of Bloody Mary, I was ready to take the second shot.

After I finished my second shot, Alice smiled and suggested dancing. I agreed… Edward didn't.

"What is the point of coming to a nightclub if we aren't going to dance? I'm a dancer, Edward. I can dance to more than just classical music."

"Jasper can feel the lust from the other men in the club; I can hear what they are thinking. What they are thinking about _you_."

"Well that's usually an issue when you take your future fiancée to a nightclub in a dress that barely covers her ass."

Emmett and Jasper snorted, and Rosalie shook her head, her own shoulders shaking with laughter. I took another drink of my cocktail before smiling at Edward. "You can thank Alice for all the perverted thoughts in the club. Prepare yourself; I'm ready to dance."

I slid into Edward's lap and then placed my feet on the floor to stand up. Edward and Emmett stood up to allow Rosalie and Alice to get out of the curved booth.

Edward caught my hand and pulled me against his chest. With his other hand, he tipped my chin up and kissed my lips.

He kiss was rough and possessive, leaving my lips slightly swollen and red. He smirked and then released me from his grasp.

I smiled before Alice, Rosalie, and I moved through the crowd to the main part of the dance floor. I could feel the vibrations from the music in my feet as we made it to the center of the floor. The people around us gave us enough space to dance comfortably. I'm sure that was caused by the men around us desire to watch two inhumanly beautiful women dance with one average woman.

**Edward's PoV:**

I watched as the girls pranced off and I began to hear the improper thoughts from the men that surrounded them. I groaned as one man pictured Andria sliding against his body, so I decided to try and turn most of my attention to Jasper and Emmett

"So, Andria's a little spitfire sometimes, isn't she?" Emmett asked, laughing the whole time.

I could only nod. Yes, my little darling was a spitfire through and through.

"Don't feel bad about it, Edward," Emmett continued. "It makes life in Forks a little more interesting."

"Speaking of that, Jasper have you picked up on Charlotte's scent anywhere near Forks?" I asked.

A nightclub really wasn't the best place to discuss this, but no one could hear us because we talked too fast and low for any human ears to pick up.

"No, but I'm worried about Andria, Edward. She has been way too calm about the attack. I'm planning on keeping a close watch on her emotions. It doesn't seem to have hit her yet that she almost died."

"I don't think it's going to hit her Jasper, but monitor her nonetheless." I paused, because frankly I didn't like Andria and Jasper's connection. She felt a pull to him; while her pull to me was stronger, it rubbed me the wrong way.

Jasper must have picked up on my anger. "Edward, I know you don't like my relationship with Andria, and to be honest with you, if I could make the pull stop, I would. I don't trust myself with her alone anymore than you do, but I won't harm her, Edward. I lost my human sister; Andria gives me the chance to have another. At least allow me the chance to get to know her better."

I nodded at him; he was right. I couldn't deny Andria or Jasper the chance to have a brother-sister relationship. It was something both of them needed.

I snapped my head to the dance floor, scanning it for Andria, when I heard a man's thoughts. He was working up the nerve to come up behind Andria and dance with her. I stood up instantly.

"I think it's time we joined the girls."

We all stood from the booth and made our winding way through the crowd on the dance floor.

**Andria's PoV:**

The beat of the music was quick and the three of us easily fell into dancing like we were in a rap video. We laughed and joked and danced for who knows how long until Alice had a vision. She stopped dancing for a split second before a wicked smile graced her features. She returned to dancing around in circles while a group of guys drooled over her from a few feet away.

I soon realized what Alice had probably seen as the crowd parted and we three girls were joined by our dates. Edward came up behind me, placing his hands on my hips, as I dipped to the beat of the music. Edward moved with me with a graceful ease, and I was shocked that Mr. 1918 could even dance this way.

I was even more surprised when he spun me around and pressed my body to his without breaking our pattern of dipping and grinding to the music.

"You're a natural, Andria," he whispered in my ear before looking me in my eyes.

"A natural at what?" I asked nonchalantly.

"You know what," he growled out softly as he tugged on my hips, causing me to grind harder onto him.

I tried to laugh to stifle the moan that wanted to escape as I felt his erection press against me.

"Do you like to watch me dance?" I asked, seductively this time.

"I enjoy dancing with you much more than watching you."

I smiled, but my feet were starting to hurt from standing for so long and I was thirsty. Edward must have heard my thoughts because he quickly caught Jasper's attention, whispered something really fast that I couldn't understand, and then held me close as we made our way through the crowd back to our table.

I picked up the glass of water and took a quick sip before I eyed Jasper's glass of Patron. Edward shook his head and rolled his eyes as I took a large drink of the Patron and water.

"I'm not going to get sick. That's what the water is for; half of the reason why people get hangovers is because they don't think to drink water. Alcohol dehydrates you. I'm not stupid, Edward. I know how to handle my alcohol."

"I know you're not stupid, Andria, but is tequila and vodka really a good mix?"

"Not if you mix them together in one drink." I laughed. "But they have never bothered me when I drank them both in the same night. Travis had a weak spot for tequila. I preferred vodka until he brought home a bottle of Patron and bet me one-hundred bucks I couldn't drink half the bottle by myself."

Edward sat straight up and glared at me. "Andria, you could have gotten alcohol poisoning! You're barely one hundred and ten pounds soaking wet."

"Relax, Edward. It was a small bottle, and I mixed it with a slushy I bought from Sonic earlier that night. Travis lost the bet, by the way; I drank two-thirds of the bottle by myself. And I didn't even have an itsy-bitsy headache in the morning."

"Sounds like the human can hold her alcohol to me. Looks like I won't be on puke patrol tonight."

I laughed at Jasper as the rest of the group joined Edward and me at the table.

Edward groaned. "The waitress has noticed we are back at the table. She is going to try and make her way over here to check on our drinks."

I noticed then that Emmett's beer was empty along with Rosalie's martini. Alice's Cosmo was almost gone. I had finished my Bloody Mary while everyone was getting back into the booth. Jasper's drink was the only one left mostly untouched.

Jasper must have picked up on my concern for his drink because he slid it across the table to me. "Drink up, party girl."

I giggled, unable to stop myself. I had a fairly high tolerance for alcohol given my small size, but I was tipsy from the two shots, Bloody Mary, and my sip of Jasper's drink. Jasper raised his eyebrow and I sighed.

I drained the glass quickly and then slid it back across the table. Jasper caught it in his hand just as the waitress made it over to us.

"Is there anything I can get you all? Another beer?" She picked up Emmett's empty bottle and set it on her tray.

Jasper ordered another Patron and water, a beer for Emmett, and Rosalie and Alice's drinks.

"Can I get two more shots of Patron and a Cosmo, please?" I asked.

The waitress smiled and then looked at Edward. "Would you like another glass of water, sir?" the waitress asked Edward.

"Yes, please," Edward said, almost handing the half-empty water glass to the waitress too fast.

She giggled at him before heading back toward the bar.

"Nice going, Edward. Jeez, stop being such a worry wart! I'm not going to die of alcohol poisoning. I'm not going to be sick in the morning. And all of you will get to feel nice and tipsy by the end of the night."

"I don't feel anything," Emmett said. "Andria, do _you_ feel anything?" He asked and I laughed.

Apparently Emmett hadn't been around very many intoxicated humans. Yes, I felt something; my constant giggling at everything should have been a clue. Travis had informed me about my giggling one night.

"Yes, Emmett, I feel something. Travis told me one night that I am a very giggly drunk. Some people get angry; some get really happy or hyper. I get giggly." I looked over at Jasper. "Are you not making everyone feel the way I do? Are you even feeling the way I do?"

Jasper shook his head. "Not yet. While you girls danced, the guys talked. I was paying attention to the emotions of those around you three, not yours. I wanted to make sure you, Alice, and Rosalie were safe."

I nodded, curious as to what the guys had talked about, but I left it alone. "Are you going to get everyone tipsy, or will I be the only one drinking tonight? It's no fun drinking alone." I tried to pout but ended up giggling again.

Edward grinned at me and shook his head. The waitress reappeared then with our drinks and, after placing them around the table, went back to the bar.

"Don't think I'm going to stop drinking after these shots and my drink, Edward. I intend to get your uptight ass drunker than hell."

The table erupted in laughter, and I'm sure if Edward had been human he might have been blushing. Since he couldn't blush, and Jasper didn't give it away if Edward was embarrassed, Edward kissed the shell of my ear before whispering, "As long as I can see you dance again in that pretty little dress before I take it off of you tonight, you can get me as drunk as you want."

I was momentarily at a loss for words. Usually Edward didn't talk that way, and it caught me off guard. His cool breath and scent didn't help me either, but I finally found my voice again.

"Liar." I usually called bullshit when I saw it. Edward wouldn't let me drink all night; it was – in his mind – hazardous to my health.

"And how am I a liar, my darling?" he asked, playing the role of being shocked perfectly.

"You can't fool me, Edward Cullen. You can dazzle me all you want, but I know you. You wouldn't let me drink that much. It's not safe."

I tried to mock him, saying the last phrase the way I pictured him saying it, but it didn't have the same effect.

Edward couldn't contain his outburst of laughter at my failed attempt to mock him.

The rest of our time at the club seemed to fly by. We stayed at the booth until I had finished my shots and drink. Then we all headed back out onto the dance floor one more time; this time, Jasper was using my emotions and shooting them off at everyone else.

Dancing with Edward was an incredible sensation. Feeling his body pressed and rubbing against mine made me want to make him take me home and to bed – immediately. I didn't think Edward's feelings were far from mine, since his eyes had faded quickly from gold to black the first time my body rubbed against his.

The drive back home was hell. Jasper had given up on keeping everyone drunk. He was now having a hard time controlling the amount of lust being given off in the car and he seemed to be magnifying it on accident, making it only that much worse. Edward finally reached my house and jumped out of the vehicle. He rushed around the SUV and pulled me out gently.

"Drive or run, I don't care which you do, but leave," Edward ordered to his brothers and sisters.

I giggled at Edward's serious tone. I covered my mouth with my hand when Edward looked down at me.

He rushed me into the house quickly, shut the door behind us, and kissed my lips with a fiery passion. My hands tangled in his unruly hair and I pressed my body against him. His arms tightened around my waist and he held me close to him. Edward lifted me up and pulled away from my lips, letting me breathe.

He carried me to my bedroom and laid me on the bed. He slowly took off each of my shoes and then slid his hands up my legs. "You have gorgeous legs, Andria," Edward purred as his hands made their way up my stomach, over my breasts, and then all the way back down again.

I moaned from the sheer pleasure of having his cool fingertips trail along my skin. I would have loved for the night to go farther, for Edward to push his boundaries, but I was simply too tired now that I was lying in my bed.

After a hot and heavy make-out session, I changed clothes and fell asleep, wrapped in Edward's arms.

**Ah, almost a lemon, but Andria was tired. Poor Edward. Review and let me know what you think. **

**A/N: I am a full time college student and things are starting to catch up to me. I am really really trying to write as much as I can when I can, but no promises on a speedy update for this upcoming chapter. I'll try! But please don't hold it against me if there isn't one by next week. Sorry, but I would rather pass my classes. (I only have three semesters left!)  
**


	19. Flashback

**Hello my lovely readers! I am so excited to announce**

**that I officially have two permanent betas! So extra special thanks to DreaC and VoluptuousVamp **

**for their awesomeness! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 19 – Flashback

The days passed by quickly, turning from January and then suddenly into March. There had been no signs of Charlotte anywhere near Forks or the reservation, but the Cullens still kept a routine watch over me.

For Valentine's Day, Edward had taken me back to Seattle for dinner and then to an art museum. It was a wonderful night, but it had ended too quickly and we were back to our regular days in boring old Forks.

Most days I spent my time at the Cullens' house with Edward and whoever else might be there, but Edward still had to hunt, and that brought up some problems.

There weren't problems with deciding who would watch me; everyone wanted to protect me and spend time with me. The problem was deciding who would watch me when. After a very heated discussion one night between Emmett and Rosalie about who would watch me based on what I would want to do the next day, Carlisle interjected with an idea.

Everyone would watch me, but they would rotate who did every time Edward went hunting. The first time Edward went hunting was at night, so I stayed at the Cullen home and everyone who didn't go got the pleasure of babysitting.

They didn't see it that way – I did. I felt like a burden to them. They had to change their daily activities to revolve around me, and I couldn't stand it.

Tonight was like any other night, except that the Cullens had planned a family hunting trip. The kink in their plan was, of course, me! Someone always had to stay behind.

I was surprised when Jasper volunteered. Jasper never watched me alone; he was unsure of his ability to be around me for long periods of time without someone else there.

"You don't have to stay if you aren't comfortable. I would rather you go than to take the risk," Edward said from beside me on the couch.

"No, Edward. You haven't hunted in a while and everyone needs to keep their strength up in case Charlotte is planning something the way Victoria did. I'll stay with Andria."

The mention of Victoria sent shivers down my spine. Edward had told me about Victoria and James and how hell bent Victoria was to kill Bella: mate for mate. The idea that Charlotte may be after me was unnerving, but I had my family of vampires and I knew I was safe.

Edward reluctantly relented after Alice promised nothing bad would happen and that I was perfectly safe staying with Jasper. An hour later, after Esme had cooked me something to eat, Jasper and I were alone in the house.

"Any ideas of what do to?" I asked.

"Do you know how to play chess?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled. "Travis tried to teach me, but I'm not very good."

Jasper brought the chess board and pieces over to the coffee table and sat on the floor across from me. We set the pieces up and Jasper let me go first. Three hours later, we were both staring at the board calculating our next moves. Jasper had won the first game, but he was a better teacher than Travis had been, so I was able to pick up the strategies easier. Jasper had barely won the second and third games.

It was my turn now on our fourth game. I didn't know if he realized it, but he had just given me the game. I smiled triumphantly as I moved my piece.

"Checkmate."

Jasper stared at the board, shocked into silence, before smiling at me. "Good job, Andria."

"Woo!" I jumped up from the couch and danced around the room, lost in my excitement for finally beating him.

When I stopped dancing, I noticed Jasper was silently watching me from the floor. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Your happiness is contagious. I'm pleased to see you so excited. It's been a long time since I have felt this amount of joy, Andria. You've been rather melancholy lately."

He stood and moved the chess board from the table then sat down on the couch. I plopped beside him ungracefully. "What now?"

"I'm not sure. Is there anything you would like to do? What do you normally do with everyone else?"

"Well, Alice, Rosalie, and I do girly stuff; Esme and I look at cooking and home and garden stuff; Carlisle took me to the hospital with him – that was a little strange – and Emmett and I watched movies all night."

"A movie sounds like a good idea. Pick any one you want to watch." Jasper pointed to the large wooden cabinet in the corner.

I got up and went to inspect the movie selection. The selection was larger than I expected it to be; Emmett had always picked out our movies. Finally, I decided on a movie and without telling Jasper what it was, put the DVD into the player and started the movie.

"Cold Mountain," Jasper said, reading the words from the screen. "Any particular reason you picked a Civil War movie?"

I thought he was mad at me at first, but when I looked at him he was smiling at me. "I love this movie! Have you never seen it?"

"I try and stay away from the Civil War movies. Most books and movies do not accurately describe what happened. Alice bought this movie, not me."

"Oh."

We left it at that as the movie started. I couldn't help the tears that welled up in my eyes at the end.

I looked at Jasper. "So… what did you think?"

"He shouldn't have abandoned the war."

"But he leaves to go back to Cold Mountain to find Ada. He loves her."

"But he dies… there was no point for him to leave. He could have died serving his country," Jasper retorted.

"It's supposed to be a love story. There would be no love story if he didn't leave, Jasper."

"Touché, but from my point of view, and as someone who was actually there, he shouldn't have deserted the army."

I tilted my head to the side, trying to see Jasper's point, but it didn't work. "It's a movie, Jasper. A love story, Inman loved Ada. At least by deserting the army he was still able to see Ada before he died."

The second the words came out of my mouth I regretted them, because I had not seen Travis before he died. The pain shot through my chest like fire and I curled into a ball on the couch. I hadn't thought of Travis or been upset in a long time; I had just been going through the daily routines I had come to have. But, tonight, being with Jasper had made me think of Travis. It was easy for me to talk to Jasper, to be open and happy and carefree around Jasper. It had been like that with Travis. They made me feel safe, comfortable – home.

The sob escaped my lips before I could cover my mouth, and in a flash I was in Jasper's arms. He sat with me in his arms for at least thirty minutes, not saying anything or trying to make me feel better. Instead he let me cry, he let me scream, cry, yell, and then cry some more.

Eventually, he gently moved away and held me at arm's length. "You've kept all of that pain bottled in for so long."

I nodded at him, feebly trying to wipe away my tears. I had soaked his shirt, but that wasn't why I couldn't look him in his eyes. I was too afraid of what I would see. I didn't want someone's pity because of my pain.

"Why, Alexandria?" Jasper asked.

I had never heard Jasper use my full name before and it stunned me. "I've never felt that kind of pain before. It was like a pure longing mixed with utter despair," Jasper said.

I still couldn't look at him. I felt his cold fingers on my chin as he lifted my face. I kept my eyes on my hands that were folded in my lap. "Look at me," he ordered.

Slowly, I raised my eyes to meet his.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Travis gave up his life for me, Jasper," I whispered fervently. "He didn't go to college. He worked at the Ski Resort full time. All so he could be in Lake Tahoe with me, so I would be safe! He had a girlfriend; he was going to marry her. I found the engagement ring when I cleaned out his dresser. He was going to propose to her and that got taken away from him!"

I took a deep breath. "I had nothing. My parents didn't want me; I was their burden. I didn't have a boyfriend. Vanessa was my one true friend, but she had Travis. I was a great dancer, but that's where my excitement ended. Travis had so much more to live for than I did. I would trade places with Travis in a heartbeat. I'm sure my parents would have been happier if it had been me in that morgue and not Travis."

"Andria you…" Jasper began, but I cut him off.

"No, Jasper. I would give _anything_ to switch places with Travis. I would give my last breath so that my brother could live his life." I looked at Jasper. "I would give my last breath to ensure that nothing would ever happen to this family."

"Andria,"

I cut him off again; I needed to get this out. "Jasper, I would. I love each and every one of you. This thing with Charlotte is driving me nuts. I hate it! Everyone has to change their life because of me! Just like Travis, and to me that means someone is going to get hurt or get killed." I choked on my tears. "I don't know what I would do if one of you got hurt. It would be my fault; I made all of this happen."

Jasper pulled me quickly into his arms. "No, Andria, no you didn't make all of this happen. None of this is your fault. You are Edward's mate, you are my sister, and you are a part of this family. You are not a burden to anyone. I would give anything to take your pain away forever. You are too sweet of a person with such a beautiful soul to be hurting so much. Don't hold it in, Andria, it only hurts you more."

I sighed and slowly crawled back into Jasper's lap. His stone embrace was more comforting than the lonely embrace of the couch. "Thanks, Jasper. You're like a brother to me, too. I guess deep down a part of me is happy I'm alive. I would have never gotten the chance to meet Edward, or you, or your family if I had been killed by Peter. I know you all think that I have helped save your family, but no one realizes that you all saved me too."

I mustered up all of the feelings of home that I could. I smiled wholeheartedly when I felt Jasper double them.

"I never thought I would be able to have a human sitting on my lap," Jasper said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit, Jasper. Have you ever thought of it this way? You are an empath; you feel people's emotions. Bloodlust is an emotion, a very strong one I'm assuming. When you are here alone with me, it's just you, me, and your own bloodlust. When everyone is here it's you, me, your bloodlust, plus everyone else's. I imagine that makes it very hard to control your own desires."

Jasper smirked. "You're too smart for your own good sometimes."

I laughed, shrugging my shoulders as I did. "It just seems logical to me. It's easier for you when it's just you. It's harder with six other vampires and one human."

"You're right, Andria, but that isn't an excuse for me to bite you."

I slid off of Jasper's lap so I could look at his face better. I sat beside him and crossed my legs, angling my body to face him.

"Heaven's no, but that doesn't mean I would blame you if you or anyone else did. It's your instinct. It's not something that is totally controllable."

"Edward would like to think so," Jasper reminded me.

"Yes, Edward would also like to think that he has no soul, which I believe is utter bullshit."

Jasper roared with laughter. "Esme would be beside herself if she ever heard you say bullshit."

"I know." I smiled innocently. "That's why I don't say dirty words like those around her. I try not to say them around Edward, either. It's not lady like. My grandmother would have smacked me with a wooden spoon by now if she heard me say it."

"Mine would have, too," Jasper commented. He seemed suddenly very deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts," I whispered.

"I just can't see how you can be so happy when you look at the cards you have been dealt in life. I never thought I would find happiness after my time with Maria. You've lived your own personal hell and are a wonderfully positive person."

"Jasper, we've been through this before. In New York, remember?" I knew he did, but I wanted him to know my answer hadn't changed. "You can be miserable for the rest of your life, but life doesn't care. It's just going to keep on going by. Or you can be happy and enjoy what life you have. Yeah, I lived my own personal form of hell. I had an abusive dad and a mother who didn't give a damn, but I had wonderful grandparents, and after a few years a wonderful brother. I had the bad, Jasper, but I had the good too. And I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for the good _and _the bad."

"And I repeat, you are too smart for your own good sometimes." He gently nudged my shoulder. "But, it's nice to have another Southerner around here. Emmett's one of us, but he's lost a lot of his accent over the years. I attempt to hide mine, it makes us stand out more if I talk different from the others, but when I'm around you I can't help but let it slip."

"Don't hide it at all. I'm not ashamed of my accent. I don't think you should be ashamed of yours either; it's who we are."

"Right again," he agreed.

**Edward's PoV:**

We made it back to the house early the next morning. I could hear Jasper's warning before we made it to the house.

"Andria is asleep on the couch. Jasper said to be quiet when we come in so we don't wake her up," I relayed to my family.

We walked through the back door and I expected to see Jasper standing by waiting for Alice, but he wasn't there. I walked through the kitchen to the living room and stood still.

Jasper was on one end of the couch and Andria was sprawled across the couch with her head resting on Jasper's thigh.

"She fell asleep this way. I didn't have the heart to wake her and tell her to move to your bedroom, and I didn't want to freak her out if I tried to move her myself and she woke up. How does she find this comfortable? I'm sure it's like lying on a concrete block."

I shrugged and went over and gathered Andria's limp body in my arms. "She sleeps on my shoulder every night."

Andria stirred in my arms and laid her head against my shoulder, curling into my stone chest. "See," I said to Jasper. "She likes it."

Alice came in then and sat down beside Jasper. I grimaced as both of their thoughts became less than appropriate. I carried Andria up the stairs and laid her on the bed in my room.

After the attack, Esme ordered a bed for Andria to have put in my room because she felt Andria was safer here than at her own house.

The large king sized, four poster bed was made from alder wood and had a dark stained finish. The posters were spiraled and had an optional canopy, which Andria didn't want. She loved the bed, and with Esme's help, Andria picked out a pale, mint green bedding set.

I sat beside her and began to play with her hair. Some pieces had come loose from her ponytail, so I pushed them back with my fingers.

Andria shifted her body closer to mine and then sighed. She was waking up.

"Good morning, darling," I whispered in her ear.

Andria smiled, keeping her eyes closed, and then stretched. Her arm pushed against my abs and her chest arched away from my thigh. Her long sleeved shirt stretched tightly across her torso, giving me a wonderful view of her breasts.

Andria sat up and brushed at her hair before she crawled into my lap and kissed my cheek.

I quickly caught her chin in my fingertips and kissed her lips swiftly. Then, she attempted to wedge herself deeper into my lap and tucked her head underneath mine.

"Did you have a good time last night with Jasper?"

I wasn't necessarily angry with her for falling asleep on Jasper's leg. Ever since the attack Andria and Jasper had become closer, but it was a brother sister relationship. Andria had made that clear, and so had Jasper. Alice was his mate just like Andria was mine, but I couldn't help but be jealous of their relationship.

"I did, we watched Cold Mountain. He didn't like it." She paused and then jumped in my lap. "Oh! I beat him in chess, too!"

"You played chess?" I raised my eyebrow and leaned back so I could see her face.

"Yes, Travis tried to teach me a few years ago, but I was never very good. Jasper was a much better teacher."

"How did you end up falling asleep on his lap?" The words left my mouth before I could stop them, and I knew they were laced with jealousy.

She blushed, thoroughly embarrassed. I saw the images from last night play through her memory.

She and Jasper were talking about the movie, then Andria started talking about her grandparent's plantation home; he was very interested in its history. Around one in the morning, Andria had snuggled into Jasper's side, the way a sister would do to her older brother. Then the images stopped.

"I guess I fell asleep and my head landed there," she mumbled sheepishly. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Now it was my turn to be embarrassed. Andria didn't like it when I was jealous. She claimed there was nothing to be jealous over, and she was right. She was my mate.

The word mate had troubled me for some time because I had always believed that Bella was my mate, and that vampires only mated once. After our hunt last night I had talked with Carlisle.

_Carlisle came and sat next to me on the large rock that overlooked the river below us. _

"_Something has been troubling you lately." Carlisle knew me very well. _

_I nodded. "Carlisle, can we have more than one mate?" _

_He sighed. "I wondered when you were going to ask me this. Edward, I don't have a right or wrong answer for you." _

"_Then tell me what you think." _

"_Well, it is my belief that for vampires a mate is a one-time deal. Vampires mate for life, Edward. I know that much for sure." _

"_Then how could I claim Andria as my mate if Bella was my mate too?" I asked. I had always assumed Bella was my mate. She and I both loved each other so completely that I didn't think there was any possibility Bella wasn't my mate. _

"_There is always the possibility that Bella was not your true mate, Edward. I'm not discrediting your love for one another, because it in itself was extraordinary, but you have called Andria your mate. You never used that word with Bella. She was your wife, your love, your life, but never your mate."_

"_Using the word mate with Andria just seems right though." _

Then maybe you have your answer, son_. I heard his thoughts and turned to look at his face. He smiled at me and clapped his hand on my shoulder. "Do not doubt your love for Alexandria, Edward. And do not doubt her love for you." _

_He stood and began to turn away, intending to find Esme, but I had one more question. _

"_Carlisle, what do you _honestly_ believe? Do you think Andria is my real mate?" _

_He sighed again and ran his hand over his face. "I think that is a catch 22, Edward."_

"_Maybe it is, but I would like to know what you think nonetheless." _

"_Okay, I think Bella was your first love and that she could have been your companion for eternity. You and Bella were very compatible and you both loved each other more than anything. Andria, on the other hand, is slightly less compatible with you in terms of your likes and dislikes, but you and her share an amazing love, too. When I watch you and Andria together it is an amazing sight, Edward. It's like she can read your mind, too. Bella and you were very in tune with each other, but it took time to become that way. With Andria it seemed almost instant." _

_He clapped my shoulder again and looked me in the eyes. "I believe that Andria is your real mate, Edward, but without Bella you would have never found her." _

"_Thank you, Carlisle." _

I was brought back to reality when Andria tried to crawl out of my lap. I pulled her back against me. "Where are you going?"

"You didn't answer my question, so I was going to go get in the shower," she stretched again. "Or possibly in the bath," she said as she snuggled back into my chest. I had a feeling she was smiling when she said that because she briefly remembered our moments together in a bathtub.

I wrapped my arms tighter around her. "I'm sorry, I got lost in my own thoughts. To answer your question, yes, I'm jealous, but only because you slept on his thigh."

I could feel Andria blush a deep crimson and I couldn't help but enjoy the sensation of her hot skin pressed against my chest.

"I didn't mean to," she whispered. If I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard her.

"Alexandria, I'm not angry with you if that's what you think. I'm very glad you are able to find such happiness with Jasper. You need friends and family other than me."

"I have friends and family other than you. I just never see Vanessa anymore. She talked about coming to visit a few weeks ago, but with everything that has happened I'm afraid to have her here. I don't want to put her in danger, too."

"I'll have Alice look into it and we will see if she can come for a few days. She can always stay at your house and we will patrol at night. Nothing will happen to you or your friend."

Andria raised her head from my chest to smile at me and then she kissed me firmly on my lips. She twisted in my lap as she pressed her chest against mine to straddle me.

I ran my fingertips along the exposed skin of her back where her shirt had ridden up. She shivered either from the cold or pleasure, but she didn't break away from my lips.

I ran my hands up her back and then moved my right hand to her front. I slid it in between our bodies and up along the soft skin of her toned stomach. I released Andria lips so she could catch her breath and she pressed her forehead to mine.

The soft moan that escaped Andria's mouth as I brushed against the bottom of her breast went straight between my legs. I felt myself get hard as Andria titled her head back and her lips parted slightly.

I loved seeing Andria lost in the pleasure I was giving her on top of me, so I gently covered her breast with my hand and squeezed. Her moan was louder this time and her hips bucked against mine. It was my turn to moan.

Andria leveled her gaze to mine before she smiled and crashed her lips back to mine.

In one swift motion I flipped us over and gently laid on top of her, keeping my weight from crushing her. I felt Andria wrap her legs around mine, and I moaned as I moved from her lips to her ear. Careful not to let my teeth break her skin, I sucked and nibbled on the sensitive skin just below her ear.

I could feel her pulse racing under my lips and couldn't stop myself from running my tongue along the vein in her neck.

I saw the brief image flash through her mind of Peter in her house, standing behind her, before Andria let out an earsplitting scream.

I jumped off of her quickly and landed against the shelves of music as Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle came running through the door.

Andria was shaking from head to toe as she curled into a ball against the headboard. Jasper took a step towards her and Andria scrambled off the bed to the window with a yelp.

"What happened, Edward?" Carlisle asked, looking between me and Andria.

From Carlisle's mind I could see that I looked almost as scared as Andria did. "We were in our own little moment. Everything was fine, she was letting me kiss her and touch her. I licked her vein where her pulse is. She remembered Peter in her house and she screamed and freaked out."

Venom flooded my mouth. "He licked her. He licked her the same way I just did now."

Emmett's growl was rumbling in his chest. "Leave if you can't control yourself, Emmett. Growling is only going to make it worse for her. Andria's fear is escalating by the second," Jasper bit out.

His entire concentration was focused on trying to calm Andria, who had backed herself fully against the window and was still shaking. Her eyes were darting between the four males standing in the room.

This wasn't the Andria that I knew. She would have laughed at Emmett's growl, and she was not afraid of Jasper, until he _made_ her afraid, which had been a onetime deal.

Alice, Esme, and Rosalie came in at that moment. Alice surveyed the situation and then sighed deeply. She walked slowly to Andria, who didn't move or make a sound, and stopped two feet from her. Alice smiled and then opened her arms.

Andria rushed into them. Alice guided Andria out of the room, glaring at me as she passed with Andria tucked under her arm.

_You're an idiot. Did you never think to ask her what Peter did to her before I saw him? He obviously did something that has traumatized her enough to make her freak out on you. _

Rosalie and Esme glared at the four of us left standing in the room before they both turned on their heels and followed Alice and Andria.

I growled and slammed my fist into the drywall, leaving a large hole in the wall. "That was productive. Do you feel better?" Carlisle asked.

"No. That monster has her so freaked out she ran to the other side of the room instead of coming to me for protection."

"You were the one to lick her like he did," Emmett stated.

"Emmett, shut up." I had never heard Carlisle snap at any of us in such a harsh tone. "I don't understand how we could have overlooked this. Edward, did you not talk to her at all about it?"

Guilt washed through me.

"Don't feel that way, Edward," Jasper said. "This isn't just on you; it's on all of us."

"No, it's on me. I did talk to her. I asked her if she had had any nightmares, but she said Jasper had kept them away. She's been sleeping fine so far. I never even considered asking her what he had done to her before…" I was horror struck. "You don't think he…"

"No," Jasper interrupted. "Peter wouldn't have done anything sexual to her. You read his thoughts; he only wanted her for her blood."

Rosalie came back into the room then and glared at us. "Really? Really, Edward Cullen? Of all the stupid things you have done I think this one tops the list!" She walked right up to me, glaring daggers. "Andria is so traumatized Esme is having a hell of a time trying to calm her down. She can't even form a cohesive sentence to explain what happened! How the hell could you have overlooked asking her what that asshole did to her? One simple move, Edward, and she could have freaked out on any one of us!"

She stepped back but wasn't done ranting. "What would have happened if she had freaked out on Jasper last night? Or Carlisle at the hospital the other week? Or any one of us? This could have been much, much worse, Edward. I think you're lucky Alice was here. Andria won't even let me come anywhere near her. She freaks; she absolutely panics every time I try and walk into the room. Alice thinks it's because I'm blonde like Charlotte."

"Rosalie, I don't think the blame needs to rest solely on Edward. This was all of our faults. Any one of us could have asked her what happened. Andria has always been very open with us. I think she would have told anyone, had we asked." Carlisle was trying to be the voice of reason, but he was just as mad that this had occurred.

Jasper was fuming. "Do you think she will let me calm her?" he asked Rosalie and then directed his next question to me. "Can I try?"

"Try anything you want, but please don't let her hurt herself or freak out anymore."

Jasper nodded and we followed him out of the room and down to his and Alice's room. I stayed out of Andria's line of vision, but I could see her.

The sight that met my eyes broke my heart. Andria was huddled in a ball between Esme and Alice on the edge of the bed. They were both rubbing her back, attempting to sooth her.

Jasper glanced back at me and then entered the room. Andria looked up when Jasper brushed against the doorframe to make a noise so Andria would hear him. He approached Andria slowly. Andria's heart rate increased, but she didn't move, or scream. Jasper crouched in front of her and reached out to place his hand on her ankle.

We all heard her sigh. "Andria?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"Hi, Jasper," Andria's voice was softer than I had ever heard it before. "Is he mad at me?"

She was referring to me and it only broke my heart more. "No sweetheart; Edward isn't mad at you. No one is mad at you. What happened up there isn't your fault, so please, stop feeling guilty. Let the guilt rest on us. We should have monitored you better, asked what happened. We are at fault, not you."

I watched from the doorway as Andria's bottom lip started to quiver before she looked up from Jasper's gaze and directly at me. In one quick movement Andria launched herself off the bed and straight into my arms.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, swearing to myself that I would never let her go again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she repeated into my chest. "I just… it was so much like what he did. I… I… I freaked. I couldn't… it…I should have…I'm sorry, Edward."

I shushed her and softly stroked her back. "You've nothing to be sorry for, my darling. I should have asked you what happened. I shouldn't have been so careless to think that not having nightmares meant you were okay. It was foolish and stupid of me. I risked your safety as well as my families, and it will never happen again."

She nodded slowly and squeezed me tighter. "Can I take that bath now?"

We all tried to hide our laughter but it came out in my voice anyway. "Yes, darling."

Alice jumped up from the bed. "Why don't you use my bathroom, Andria? The bathtub in here is larger than the one in Edward's bathroom."

Andria smiled at Alice. "Thanks."

Everyone filed out of the hallway and the bedroom and began to head downstairs. "Jasper," Andria called.

Jasper stopped at the top of the stairs and turned around. "Thanks again. That's the second time now that I owe you for helping me."

"You don't owe me anything, Alexandria. You're family. We protect our family."

Tears welled in Andria's eyes as she smiled at him. Her bottom lip quivered again.

_Can I hug him?_ She looked up at me for an answer to her silent question. I reluctantly released my hold on her. Andria rushed at Jasper and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jasper returned her hug awkwardly. Andria let him go and then walked back to me. Jasper raced down the stairs, grabbing Alice as he went, and ran out of the house to go hunting.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Jasper hunted almost as much as I did because he so desperately wanted a brother sister relationship with Andria, and he was so afraid to harm her.

I guided Andria into Alice's bathroom and helped her draw the bath. I laid two towels on the edge of the tub, kissed Andria's forehead and turned to leave.

"Please don't go." Andria sounded panicked. I turned back to her and sighed softly.

"Okay."

She smiled and I turned my back as Andria undressed and climbed into the hot water. When I knew she was safely covered by the bubbles, I turned back around. I brought over Alice's vanity chair and sat next to the bathtub.

"Would you like to tell me what happened at your house with Peter before you took off into the woods?"

_No. _

Andria closed her eyes and sunk under the water. This was going to be harder than I thought.

**Eeep. Cliff-hanger! Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. Read and review. Please and thank you!**


	20. Argument

**Sorry for the long wait in between chapters, but I finally have two permanent betas. DreaC and VoloptuousVamp! **

**Thanks to these ladies this chapter is beta'd! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it is the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 20 –

**Andria' PoV:**

"Would you like to tell me what happened at your house with Peter before you took off into the woods?" Edward asked.

_No. _

I sunk under the water and stayed there for as long as I could. It was bad enough to live through it once, and now Edward expected me to explain it to him. I had been happy when no one had mentioned how Peter had begun the chase through the woods. I didn't want to delve into it. _I'm fine. _

"You're not fine, Alexandria." Edward's voice was harsh. "What if Carlisle had said or done something to set you off at the hospital? What if Jasper had done something last night? None of us could have calmed you down except for Alice, obviously."

"You act like I'm some sort of mental patient who's about to snap and go all _American Psycho_ on someone. I'm fine, Edward. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to bring it up again."

I closed my eyes and sunk into the water until my nose was almost under. I didn't want to snap at Edward, and I didn't want to fight with him. I wanted him to shut the hell up and leave it alone.

"I don't want to talk about it either, Andria, but we need to. What if I do something that he did to you again? I saw it in your mind. Only briefly, but I saw it. He licked you, he touched you in a way that he shouldn't have and it effected you! He violated you and you shouldn't keep it locked up!"

Anger boiled in my veins like lava. I sat straight up, ignoring the fact that my breasts were now out of the water and glared at Edward. "You want to know what happened. You want to know what _fucking _happened!" I screamed, my anger getting the better of me. "I'll tell you what happened. He came into my house; I thought it was you! He was by the kitchen; he made me drop my glass of water because he scared me. I thought it was some sort of sick joke until he ran his finger along my neck. And then he fucking licked me! He licked my vein like I was a fucking vampire lollipop or something! He told me his game was simple - I had a five minute head start and then the hunt was on. He said run. I ran. I ran to you as fast as I could because I knew deep down in my heart that if Alice didn't see me, I was dead. I had one hope that maybe, just maybe, I could make it close enough to you for you to make it to me."

I sunk back in the water and turned to stare at the wall. I couldn't look at Edward. I didn't want to talk about it, but he had pressed so hard to find out. So there, now he knew and I was angrier than I had ever been.

"You thought you could outrun a vampire?"

It sounded to me as if he was holding back laughter, which only fueled my anger. I don't know why it bothered me so much. He had a valid point. I couldn't outrun Peter, but I had tried. It was all I could do to try, and now Edward was laughing at me.

"You know what, Edward Cullen. Fuck you! I didn't want to talk about this for that exact reason right there! You were going to laugh at my logic! I had no other choice but to run! Would you have rather me given up right there? Let him fucking drain me in my own house! I ran to you in hopes that I could get close enough for you to hear my thoughts! Hear me praying that you would find me!" I could have stopped there, but my anger was growing exponentially by the second and I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"But obviously I'm a fucking burden to you and your family. So, fuck you. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to outrun him!" I stood from the tub, ignoring the towel Edward was trying to hand me, and yanked the other towel laying on the tub up and pulled it tightly around my body. I stormed out of the bathroom and ran to Edward's room. I dressed in my change of clothes as fast as I could and then stormed down the stairs.

Edward hadn't even bothered to come after me. Maybe he did want me to go. Tears clouded my vision as I brushed past Jasper and Alice who had just come in the front door and slammed it behind me.

I could hear them calling for me but I didn't stop. I didn't give a damn. I shouldn't have said a word to Edward, I shouldn't have run from Peter, and I shouldn't have ever moved to Forks, fucking, Washington.

"Andria! Andria!" I heard Alice call for me but I didn't stop, I just wanted to be alone to think. "Alexandria!" I kept walking. "Alexandria Fosten DeAngelo, stop this fucking instant!"

I froze in place, but didn't turn around to face Alice. "What the hell happened?" she asked as she came to stand in front of me.

I turned my head to the left, trying to stop the downpour of tears and make myself appear calm. "Alexandria, why did you storm out of the house? Why did you tell Edward all of those horrible things?"

My calm facade snapped and a turned my head to face Alice. "Because he asked me to! He wanted so badly to know what happened. So I told him; I told Edward I tried to run to him and you know what? He had to hold back his fucking laughter! He was going to fucking laugh at me! Yes, I know I can't outrun a vampire, but would he have rather I had just given up there and not even tried to live? If I'm a god damn burden to you all I'm sure Charlotte would be more than happy to take me off of your hands! Just point me in the right direction, I'll leave!"

"We don't want you to go." Alice was visibly upset.

"Oh really? Then why the hell did he think it was funny, Alice? Getting to Edward was my only fucking chance to live. My only hope was that you would see it and that he would hear my thoughts and be able to find me while I blindly ran through the forest, hoping I was going in the right direction in my panic and fear!"

"Edward shouldn't have laughed."

"No, he shouldn't have, but it's cool. I'll just leave. No one will have to worry about babysitting the poor defenseless human anymore, and Edward can laugh all he wants about my stupidity in thinking I could outrun Peter." I turned on my heel and began to walk toward the trail that led from the Cullens' to my house.

Before I could make it twenty feet away from Alice, I felt huge arms wrap around my waist and I was lifted off of my feet. Emmett.

"Emmett! Put me down this damn instant!"

"No," he stated simply as he walked back to the house.

**Edward's PoV: **

I watched in horror as Andria stood up in the tub. I tried to hand her a towel so she could cover herself. She ignored my outstretched hand and wrapped the other towel around her instead before she darted out of the room.

I was in shock. She had run from me again. I was vaguely aware that Andria was getting dressed before I heard her blur back down the hallway. I heard the front door slam before I could even register that her anger was somehow directed at me.

I left the bathroom and slowly walked down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, Jasper punched me full force in the jaw. He waited until I stood to begin yelling at me.

"What the fuck? What the _fuck_ did you do to her now? Huh? I swear to God if you hurt her I will rip your arms off, Edward."

"All I did was ask her why she thought she could outrun a vampire."

This time it was Rosalie who punched me; she didn't wait for me to get back up before screaming at me. "You are an idiot sometimes, Edward. Andria's not stupid. She knew she couldn't outrun Peter, but do you really think that would stop her from trying? Would it have stopped you had you been in her place?"

"You better hope Alice can get her to come back inside," Emmett said coldly.

"Edward, how could you have asked her something like that?" Esme was furious.

"I didn't think it would upset her like that! I didn't mean to hurt her! I wasn't trying to hurt her!" I yelled at my irate family as I tried to listen to Alice and Andria outside.

I felt my heart shatter into tiny pieces. "She's walking away from Alice. She wants to leave."

"Oh hell no!" Emmett stormed out of the front door with every intention of dragging Andria back to the house.

"Don't hurt her, Emmett," I called after him.

_Don't worry, I'm not you._

Esme pointed to the couch. "You sit, and you apologize to that poor girl, Edward. She did the only thing she knew to do when Peter found her. I just don't understand how you could be so insensitive to her."

I sighed in frustration. "I didn't mean to be insensitive. I didn't think she would take it that way."

"That's right, you didn't think." Andria was standing in the doorway with Emmett's arms wrapped firmly around her, keeping her in place. Her face was flushed and streaked with tears and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Andria," I tried to begin, but she cut me off.

"Screw you!" she screamed at me through her tears that were now falling from her eyes at an alarming rate. "That's really what I think right now, Edward. Screw. You. You and Alice were my only fucking hope and when I told you that, you threw it back in my face like it was some sort of joke! Maybe I shouldn't have run, right? Maybe I should have just offered myself up as a vampire buffet. Then you wouldn't have to deal with me and my stupidity anymore!"

I shot out of my chair and crossed the room quickly to stand in front of Andria. "And I would have followed right behind you and nothing would have stopped me from leaving this world this time, Alexandria. I would give anything to take back those words I said to you. I would give anything to take back what happened to you; to have never introduced you to Peter or Charlotte and taken you away from here when they came. I would give anything in the whole world to keep you safe, Andria, including my own life. Don't for one second think that I think what you did was stupid. What you did was brave, and I'm so proud that you had the strength to try in those five minutes to run as far as you could. I'm sorry for what I said and for finding what you said humorous. It was rude and horribly uncalled for. I love you, Alexandria. No one wants you to leave, especially me."

I held out my hand to her. "Please, please forgive me, Andria."

**Andria's PoV: **

I didn't want to forgive him. I didn't want to take his hand either. I wanted Emmett to snap it off and throw it in the ocean. I wanted to turn and walk away and never look back, but I knew I couldn't.

I was rooted to the spot by two things. One of them was Emmett. The other was the undeniably strong pull that I had toward Edward. I would have left long before Emmett dragged me back inside if I hadn't felt the pain from being away from Edward. I think the pain would have killed me before Charlotte ever found me.

I loved Edward. That was also undeniably strong. No matter how much I didn't want to forgive Edward, I know I could never walk away. He was mine and I was his; completely and totally – forever.

"It's okay, Emmett. I'm not going to make a run for the door. I can't outrun vampires anyways, remember."

Emmett let his arms drop and I took Edward's hand. "I swear, Edward, if you ever say anything like that again to me…" I trailed off, not knowing what I would do if he ever did it again.

He nodded solemnly and then pulled me into his chest, wrapping me in a fierce hug.

"Don't worry, your brother and sister both took care of me for you," he whispered in my ear.

"Who? What did they do?" I wasn't mad that one of them might have hurt Edward. I was actually rather happy about it. I couldn't smack him and it hurt him, but they could.

"Jasper punched Edward right in the jaw when he came downstairs. Then, Rosalie punched him, too," Emmett answered.

I laughed. Edward frowned. "It's not funny to you is it?" I asked him.

I wiggled out of Edward's arms and walked over to Rosalie. I hugged her briefly. "Thanks for punching my boyfriend for me. And I'm sorry I wouldn't let you come near me earlier. Please don't take it as anything personal. It's just the blonde hair reminded me of Charlotte and I freaked again."

Rosalie smiled warmly at me. "Don't worry about it. I assumed that was the case anyway and until you are one of us, you let me know anytime my brother needs a good beating and I'll be happy to help."

"Me too!" Emmett added.

I smiled and then walked over to stand between Jasper and Edward. I glared at Edward before I took a step toward Jasper, putting myself closer to him than Edward.

I turned around and hugged Jasper as hard as I could. "You can be in charge of ripping his hands off next time."

The room erupted in laughter from everyone but Edward, who looked horrified.

"You'd let him rip my hands off?" he asked, looking utterly shocked.

I nodded. "Yes, if you deserved it. It's not like they won't reattach. If I could have, you would be missing that hand you held out to me earlier, but remember – I'm not strong enough… or fast enough."

"Andria." Edward seemed hurt by my words.

"No, Edward. I'm going to throw that in your face until you realize just how much it bothered me that you thought it was funny. It wasn't funny at all! It was the truth. I ran to you because you are my mate."

I growled in my own frustration, which seemed rather ridiculous after I did it. I don't know why I was about to say this in front of everyone but my mind to mouth filter was obviously out of order.

"I hated that word – mate. It makes us sound like animals. Dogs, cats, swans, they mate. People don't mate. But when you said it to me, when you called me your mate, my hatred dissipated. I liked the way it sounded to me. I was your mate. It was like we had a connection that was on a completely different level than love. I ran to you, to my mate."

Edward pulled me to him and held my hands tightly. "I didn't like the word mate either, until I used it with you. It hurts me to see that I have hurt you. I can't promise you that it won't happen again, but I can promise you that I will never let anyone else hurt you. I can promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure I or someone else never hurts you again."

I smiled at him, tears blurring my vision again. "That's all I want."

The front door opened and Jacob and Renesmee walked in holding hands. They both took in the scene in front of them.

"I think we missed something," Jacob said, glancing down at Renesmee.

"Maybe," I told him, trying to smile. I was still a little ticked at Edward, even though I had forgiven him.

"I don't want to know," Jacob responded. He shook his head and then walked with Renesmee to the couch.

I looked up at Edward and titled my head toward the stairs. _Come upstairs with me? _

Edward nodded and he led me up to the third level. He shut his bedroom door behind us, and I went to sit on the edge of the bed. I had a gnawing feeling in my stomach that wouldn't go away. Edward had hurt me with his words, but I had hurt him too – and that bothered me something fierce.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never should have said any of those things to you. You just made me so mad…ugh!" _That's not an excuse!_

I covered my face and flopped back onto the bed. I felt Edward's cold fingers wrap gently around my wrists and pull my hands away from my face.

"You can give any excuse you want to, darling. I was wrong, too. I forgive you, you forgive me, and it's over with. Promise me you will talk to me if something bothers you, please? It's not healthy to keep things locked inside of you. I'm here for you, in every way I can. Don't shut me out."

"I never meant to shut you out, Edward. I just didn't want to talk about it. He came to my house, Edward. Somewhere that I thought I was safe. What bothered me the most was how he treated me. It really was like a game to him. He watched you and Jasper watch over me all week. He knew I would run to you, and he knew I wouldn't make it very far, but he wanted the chase. He wanted some sort of thrill."

When I had first met Peter, he had made me slightly uncomfortable, but I hadn't thought he would harm me. I had no reason to think that. It was all a game to him – me, Travis. _Oh God, Travis._

Edward pulled me up from the bed swiftly and crushed me against his chest. "Edward, he played a game with Travis. He knew Travis could fight back. He knew Travis was strong. Peter knew I couldn't fight, but I could run."

This fact deeply disturbed me, but I was too exhausted for the full emotional impact to have a severe effect on me. I couldn't think about this anymore.

"Andria, there are a lot of vampires in our world that do not value human life. To some vampires, humans are like cattle."

"Well, hell! My cows have never been hunted down and tortured, that's for sure."

I was trying to make the situation less tense. I was tired of fighting and arguing. I really didn't want to talk about it anymore and, thankfully, Edward picked up on that.

Smiling, he laid both of us on our bed. "Let's not talk about this anymore. Why don't you take a nap and we can plan for Vanessa to come visit when you wake up."

I nodded my head, suddenly more exhausted than I thought, and curled into Edward's marble body.

When I woke up I laid on the bed, still curled against Edward, and waited for my eyes to adjust to the sunlight. _Sunlight?_

"Yes, darling, it's sunny outside for once."

I smiled and kissed him before sitting up. I looked around the room and my eyes fell on the rather large hole in the wall.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Did you punch the wall earlier?" I asked.

"Why would you automatically assume it was me?" he countered.

I turned my head around to look at him and raised my eyebrow while studying his expression. "Yeah, you punched the wall."

I clambered off the bed and went to the bathroom to fix my hair before I returned to Edward's room.

"So, where is that little pixie of a sister?"

Edward stood from the bed and wrapped his arms around me. "Downstairs. She can wait."

His lips touched mine softly, almost hesitantly. I leaned into his kiss and tangled my hand in his unruly hair. I slid my tongue along Edward's bottom lip and moaned when he parted his lips. He slipped his tongue gently in my mouth and I felt my knees go weak.

Edward being Edward didn't miss a beat as he picked me up and then placed me back on the bed, keeping our mouths connected.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled, falling back against the bed with Edward hovering over me, his legs in between mine. I scratched my nails against Edward's scalp when he pressed his body against mine, eliciting a soft growl from him.

He pulled his lips away from mine. I struggled to catch my breath as Edward's fingers began to trace patterns on my stomach, underneath my shirt.

I arched my back, aching for his touch. Edward pressed his hand firmly against my stomach and kissed me passionately. I groaned against his lips when I heard Alice call from downstairs.

"Andria! Edward! Get down here, please!"

Edward ignored her and continued to kiss me senseless, but Alice was relentless.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! You can kiss her all you want later tonight!" Alice yelled.

Edward and I both groaned this time. He kissed me softly on my lips and then pulled me up from the bed. "Go see what she wants. I'll be down in a second. I'm going to see how much damage I actually did to the wall."

"Mhmm. Throw me to the wolves while you stay up here. Love you too," I joked.

I walked out of the room and down to the living room where Alice was standing, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Frustrated much, Andria?" Jasper asked from the couch, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Shut up, Jasper. It's your fault, she's your woman. Why don't you control her?"

"Tried, but I rather enjoy my sex life." _Yeah, Emmett and he are definitely like Travis. _

I clamped my hands over my ears quickly. "Ew, ew, ew. That's gross; I didn't need to know that. Too much information, Jasper." I uncovered my ears and glared at him. "A simple 'I can't' would have been sufficient."

I turned my attention back to Alice and plastered a fake grin across my face. "Why did you have me come down here, Alice?"

"I wanted to let you know that next week is all clear for your friend to come and visit. Vanessa, right?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend. She's been there for me since I first moved to Tahoe. Of course, Travis stole her, but I never cared."

"You didn't care that your brother dated your best friend?" Alice asked.

"Nope. Why should I? They both deserved happiness too. It would be awful for me to tell them no for my own pleasure. All three of us would have been miserable."

"Good point," Alice said.

"Can I go back upstairs now?" I asked Alice.

"No," I heard Edward behind me and I felt my heart soar. I loved it when he was near me. "I'm going to get you something to eat."

"What if I don't trust your cooking? After all, it's not like you would taste it to make sure it was good before giving it to me."

Edward placed his hand over his heart and looked hurt. "You doubt my cooking ability?"

"Yes, for two reasons. One, you are a man." Alice snorted. "Two, you haven't actually eaten human food in over a hundred years. I'll cook for myself, thank you."

"I cooked for Bella all the time," Edward retorted as I made my way to the kitchen.

"And I'm sure she bit her tongue to not tell you how awful it was," I said jokingly, as I turned around and smiled at Edward. He was smiling back at me.

I couldn't' help but give in to him when he started to pout. "You can help."

Suddenly he was right in front of me. I jumped slightly since I hadn't seen him move, but smiled when he kissed my cheek.

"Why don't you just sit down and let me show you that I really can cook."

Just for kicks I sat down on one of the barstools and folded my hands on the counter. "Give it your best shot."

"Anything in particular you want?" he asked.

Esme had stocked the kitchen full of anything and everything imaginable so that Jacob and I could eat. Most nights Jacob and I were joined by Seth, and on rare occasions Leah. So, I had a wide variety of choices.

"Pasta sounds good," I answered.

I watched, absolutely fascinated, as Edward moved at inhuman speed around the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later Edward set a plate of spaghetti in front of me. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me until you taste it. Remember, you said I couldn't cook."

Edward was grinning from ear to ear. He watched me as I tried the first bite.

"It's horrible." Edward's smiling face turned into a deep frown instantly and I almost felt bad – almost. I giggled. "Oh, Edward. I'm only kidding. It's wonderful, thank you for cooking for me."

His smile returned and he started to clean up the kitchen while I ate my food. Edward was finished cleaning long before I finished eating so he plopped down beside me.

"I'm going to go call Vanessa," I told him before I dashed through the house and up the stairs.

I grabbed my cell phone off Edward's desk and dialed Vanessa's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" I smiled when I heard her soft voice. Vanessa was practically my sister, and she would have been my sister-in-law if Travis hadn't died.

"Hey, Vanessa, how have you been?" I asked, my smile evident in my cheerful sounding voice.

"Great. Mom and I are redoing Justin's bedroom. He says he's too old for Winnie the Pooh. What does he know? He's only five. Watch, tomorrow, once we have finished painting the walls, he'll want them to be Pooh again."

I laughed as I pictured Vanessa's younger brother telling his mother he was too old for Winnie the Pooh. "Sounds just like him."

"Yeah, except he was always good for you when you babysat him. He's the devil reincarnated for me," Vanessa said.

I laughed hard at that. "That's just because you're his big sister. Do you have any plans for this upcoming week?"

"No, Justin's room will be done be tomorrow afternoon. I'm free this Friday until the Monday after this upcoming week."

"Really? What about your dance classes?"

"The girls have next week off. The recital is in May."

"Oh okay, well would you want to come visit me?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear when Vanessa screamed. "YES! Of course I want to come visit you!"

"Great, I've missed you!"

"Oh, Andria, I've missed you too! Ah! I can't wait to tell Mom and Dad; they'll be so excited. Can I bring the dogs? Justin loves Bear and Mocha. They sleep in his room every night."

"Yes, you can bring my dogs. I'm glad they adjusted so easily."

Edward walked in the room and sat behind me on the bed. He began to run his fingers through my hair.

"Andria you don't have to worry about those two. Mom and Dad adore them just as much as Justin does."

"Mhmm," I mumbled. Edward was distracting me as he continued to run his fingers through my hair.

"Andria, are you with your boyfriend?" Vanessa giggled.

"Yeah," I answered.

Vanessa laughed and I couldn't help but giggle with her. "Okay, well then I will plan on heading up there Friday morning, and I don't know when I'll leave."

"Ha, okay Vanessa. I'll see you then. Call me later?"

"Sure thing, girly. Tell Edward I said hello."

"I will. Bye, Vanessa."

She said goodbye and I hung up my phone just as Edward slid my hair to one side and began to kiss my neck.

I leaned into his touch and moaned as his hands drifted to my hips. Edward pulled me into his lap and I twisted so I could face him. I tangled my hands into his hair and crashed my lips against his.

I tugged at his hair, causing him to groan. After a bit, Edward pulled back and situated us so we were leaning against the headboard.

"So, Vanessa is bringing your dogs?"

"Yes, will that be a problem?" I asked. I hadn't thought of how Mocha and Bear might react to Edward.

"Probably, house pets usually tend to be afraid of us. Animals instinctively know we are predators. Your dogs won't want to be anywhere near me."

I felt bad. I hadn't thought of that at all. "Don't worry, Andria, I won't eat your dogs."

"Edward!" I shrieked.

He laughed and pulled me close to him. "I'm only joking, darling. The dogs will be fine. You can put them in another room when I come over. They will be okay."

I was so excited that Vanessa was finally coming to visit, especially since this could be the last time I would be able to see her again.

Edward groaned beside me. "Don't give me that, Edward. You already promised me, and you know just as well as I do that this really might be one of the last times I get to see her."

He sighed and kissed the tip of my nose. "I know that, but it doesn't ease my nerves about it."

"Why are you nervous? You are already a vampire. I'm the one that has to change."

"I'm the one who has to change you. I don't relish the idea of ending your life, even if it is to spend forever with me, Andria."

I snuggled into his chest. "I know, Edward, but everything will be okay. I promise."

**Please Review!**


	21. Reminiscence

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait between chapters. The holidays come first, so it**

**took awhile before I could get this chapter back from my awesome betas.**

**They did a great job, so I hope you enjoy. Thanks DreaC and VoloptuousVamp!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 21 – Reminiscence

*line taken from the song "Are you gonna kiss me or not" by Thompson Square. I highly recommend listening to this song, it's on youtube, I'm thinking about using this line in the same places the song uses them. (proposal & wedding)

**Andria's PoV:**

The week before Vanessa's arrival went by quickly and uneventfully. Edward and I decided to spend our last evening together, before Vanessa arrived in the morning, alone at my house. It had been a while since I had spent the night in my own house. Edward thought it was safer for me to be in the house with his family than with just him alone at mine, since Charlotte was still out there somewhere. But since Vanessa was coming, I would be staying at my house and Edward would be patrolling the perimeter of the house to make sure Charlotte didn't decide to drop by.

After Jacob and I had finished eating the wonderful dinner Esme had cooked, Edward and I drove to my house. When we made it inside, Edward began to set a fire in the fireplace in my bedroom. I watched him stack the wood, his back muscles stretching and contracting over his shoulders. I smiled as I watched him before I turned away and went into my closet to change. I pulled a pair of long sweat pants out of a drawer and put them on, but stopped with my leg halfway in the pants.

This was the first night Edward and I had spent alone without having to worry about six other vampires being able to hear exactly what we were doing or saying. I pulled my leg out of the sweats and quickly folded them back up before stuffing them hastily back in their drawer.

I tentatively opened the drawer Alice had designated the lingerie drawer and peeked inside at the mass of satin, silk, and lace. I didn't want to push the boundaries too much, but I certainly wasn't going to wear sweat pants. I rummaged through the pile of fabric before I decided on a light pink slip with lace along the bottom hem that stopped just below my bottom. I quickly pulled it over my head and then released my hair from the rubber band that had been holding it up.

I smiled when I opened the door and saw Edward. He was sitting in the chair staring at the roaring fire. When he noticed that I was out of the closet, he turned to look at me. His eyes raked over my body before his lips formed into a smirk. He motioned with his finger for me to come to him. I did as he silently asked and walked slowly to him, stopping just in front of him.

He shifted so he was sitting on the edge of the chair and he pulled me in between his legs. His cool fingertips trailed down my arms, across my ribs, and then down my legs as far as he could reach. Then, he trailed them back up along the same paths again.

Edward's touch sent shivers off pleasure down my spine and I leaned my head back. He gripped my hips and pulled me even closer to him. He kissed my stomach and I playfully ran my hands through his hair, tugging on the ends so I could look into his eyes. They were almost completely black, burning with his desire.

I straddled his hips and he quickly covered my lips with his. I kept my hands tangled in his hair as he trailed his own hands up and down my back..

He released my lips so I could catch my much needed breath. His lips went straight to the sensitive skin behind my ear. I moaned as Edward slid his hand underneath the slip and traced my hip with his fingers. He moved his hands to my back and gently laid me on the soft carpet. He slid his arms out from underneath me and hovered over me.

He trailed his lips along my jaw and then moved to my lips. I slipped my hands under his shirt and scratched his chest muscles with my fingernails, eliciting a very sexy growl from him. I tugged at the hem of his shirt and he pulled it over his head in a blur.

Edward leaned his head back down to kiss my lips again. I wrapped my arms around him and slowly ran my hands down his back. He moaned against my lips and pushed his hips into mine; making me fully aware of his erection.

I lifted my hips to meet his, aching for the contact of his body against mine. Edward smirked against my lips before pulling away to look at me.

"What brought this on?" he asked.

"Like you don't know," I responded. "You are fully aware that your family can hear everything that we do, with the exception of Jacob and Renesmee. This is the first time in a while that we don't have to worry about being heard."

"I like your logic, but what if Charlotte decides to show up?" _He is such a party pooper. _Edward frowned.

"Alice is watching for her, and she will call us if anything is going to happen." I paused, plastering a smirk on my face before asking him, "Are you gonna kiss me or not*?"

He grinned before capturing my lips with his in a breathtakingly passionate kiss.

**Edward's PoV:**

I was slightly shocked when Andria emerged from her closet wearing a light pink, daringly short, satin slip. I was even more shocked when she confidently walked over when I beckoned her to come to me. I couldn't stop myself from attacking her pretty mouth with my lips. Her warm skin felt wonderful under my touch and hearing her soft moans sent waves of pleasure coursing through my body.

Andria's confidence was something that I admired, and it turned me on like nothing else. When she smirked and asked, "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" I had to refrain from ripping the slip from her body and taking her on the carpet. I couldn't have her - yet. But I wanted so badly to taste her. The taste of her arousal on my fingers in New York City had been heaven, but I wanted to taste _her._

I kissed her passionately, causing her body to writhe in pleasure under mine. I trailed kisses down her neck, across to her collarbone, and then I kissed the fabric over her left breast.

Andria moaned loudly and arched her back. I pulled the fabric down away from her beautiful breasts and licked and kissed her nipple. Andria's nails scratched down my back, and I growled from the sensation. I propped myself up with one arm and slid my other hand down her flat stomach and as far down her legs as I could reach. Then I slipped my hand underneath the hem of her slip and tugged it up, revealing the creamy skin of her toned stomach and the matching light pink satin panties.

I kissed my way down her stomach and ran my tongue along the smooth skin above her panties. Andria squirmed underneath me again. I wrapped my arms under her legs, lowering my body closer to the floor and effectively placing her aroused center in front of my face. I inhaled the new wave of Andria's arousal and moaned. Her aroma was almost as sweet as her fragrant blood.

I looked up at Andria, locking eyes with her as I gently kissed her hot center. Andria let out a whimper mixed with a moan before she laced her hands through my hair and threw her head back. The fabric was damp with her moisture and her amazing smell was overwhelming.

"Andria, look at me." I knew I couldn't do this without her help.

She did as I ordered, raising up on her elbows so she could see me. I slowly pulled her panties down her hips and then down her legs. I repositioned myself back between her thighs and inhaled one more time.

The growl rumbled in my chest, but all I heard was Andria's loud whimper that morphed into a moan. I took a deep breath, tasting Andria's scent on my tongue, before I slowly ran my tongue up her slit to her clit.

Andria's hips bucked and I had to grip her hips with my hands a little harder to keep her still. She whimpered as I held her. I flicked her clit with my tongue and Andria screamed in pleasure.

I smiled as I watched her, keeping my eyes locked with hers. She was struggling to keep her eyes open. She wanted so badly to throw her head back and revel in the pleasure I was giving her. One she had never experienced before, but she was keeping her eyes locked with mine.

I licked Andria's center, tasting her arousal on my tongue. It _was_ as incredible as her blood. I slid my tongue into her hot core. Andria's hand shot out and gripped my hair as I withdrew my tongue before I plunged it inside her again.

Andria threw her head back and moaned. The moan went straight to between my legs and caused my erection to twitch. But the lack of Andria's extra help was causing me to lose control over myself. I let go of her hips and pressed my hands firmly into the carpet to prevent myself from hurting her.

"Andria," I warned.

Her head snapped up and she looked apologetically at me. "Sorry."

She tried to pull her legs together but I quickly stopped her, catching her ankles. I pulled them over my shoulders and slid back up closer to Andria's dripping center.

Andria wrapped her legs around my back and looked into my eyes. I felt the control return and, keeping my eyes locked with hers, delved into her hot center. I circled her clit with my thumb causing Andria to scream in pleasure.

I moaned as Andria bucked her hips again. I gripped her hips and swirled my tongue in her core, gathering her juices on my tongue and swallowing both her juices and my venom that was rapidly pooling in my mouth. I continued to rub her clit with my thumb. I pulled my face away from between her legs and slid two of my fingers into her.

Andria moaned and I leaned forward to kiss her lips, shifting so I could rub her clit with the same hand I was using to slide my fingers in and out of her wet center. Andria licked at her own juices on my lips and moaned against mine.

She rubbed her hips against my hand, and I rubbed her clit harder and slid my fingers in and out faster. Andria continued to moan against my mouth and she wrapped her hands around my shoulders. Her nails scratched at my back, causing me to growl.

A new rush of moisture flooded around my fingers and I growled louder, driving my tongue into Andria's mouth.

I could feel Andria's muscles tightening around my fingers. I increased my pace and gently squeezed her clit. Andria screamed and her nails bit into my back.

It didn't hurt me, but if I had been human she would have drawn blood. I released her lips so she could catch her breath and I ducked my head to suck on her breast, but the satin fabric was still covering her upper body. I tugged the fabric up and she raised her arms so I could fully remove the offensive garment that was hiding her gorgeous body from me.

Andria wrapped her arms back around me as I sucked on the soft skin of her breast. I felt her muscles clinch tighter around my fingers, so I carefully inserted a third. Andria moaned and squeezed my shoulders. A few seconds later Andria screamed as her muscles began to spasm around my fingers and a fragrant rush of moisture flooded into my hand.

"Edward," she panted.

I kissed her firmly on her lips before I withdrew my fingers from her dripping core. I sucked my fingers clean and licked the moisture from the palm of my hand. I ducked between her legs in a blur and licked away every last drop of her fragrant moisture from her center before she could protest.

I sat up and Andria crawled up to me looking thoroughly pleased, but her eyes were dancing with mischief. She gently pushed against my shoulders and I let her lay me back against the carpet. Andria ran her hands down my chest and undid my belt buckle quickly, then the button and zipper to my pants.

"Andria." I stilled her hands with mine. I had a very clear idea of what Andria was about to do.

She shook her head at me, a beautiful smile turning up the corners of her mouth. "No, I want to," she said.

I let go of her wrists and placed my hands at my sides. Andria tugged on my jeans and I lifted my hips to let her tug them all the way down. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Put your hands above your head, don't move them," she ordered. "That way you can't hurt me."

I did as she told me to and then Andria placed the palm of her hand over my throbbing erection. She rubbed me through the fabric of my boxers before she slowly pulled them down, releasing my erection.

Andria took a deep breath and I smirked. My smirk disappeared as Andria wrapped her hand around my shaft and gently squeezed. I fought the urge to grab her, and kept my hands where they were. Andria was right; my hands had to stay away from her for now. Once she was changed, now that would be a different story.

She slowly lowered her pretty mouth to my tip and kissed it. I almost lost it right there in her hand when her lips made contact with my swollen head. Andria parted her lips and her tongue darted out to taste me.

I moaned and gripped the carpet to keep from tangling my hand in her hair. Andria flicked her tongue around my tip again and then took my penis in her mouth, gently sucking on me.

I growled as she slid her lips back up my shaft so she could slide her tongue around the head before taking me back in her mouth. Her amazing mouth was as hot as her center as she sucked and licked my rock hard erection. Andria wrapped her hand around the base of my shaft and began to slide her hand up and down in tune with her mouth.

I gently lifted my hips to meet her mouth and she moaned against my skin, sending vibrations of pleasure down my shaft. I growled and gripped the carpet tighter as I felt my body about to release.

How I wanted to blow in her mouth! But I couldn't, I didn't know if she would like it, or even if she wanted to do it. So I couldn't do it this time. I had to take over this time and my release was seconds away.

"Andria, move," I ordered and gripped my erection in my hand as soon as she had sat back, pumping it with my hand as I exploded on my chest.

I stood quickly and blurred into the bathroom and cleaned myself off before I returned to Andria's side and sat down, pulling her into my lap. We were both still naked and the feeling of her body pressed against mine was making me hard again.

Andria giggled quietly as I pushed her hair away and pressed my lips to the back of her neck. I reached out to grab Andria's slip and my boxers, while I cradled Andria to me with my other arm.

I handed her the slip and she pulled it over her head. I quickly stood and pulled my boxers on. Then I laid down behind Andria and pulled her down to lay back against my chest in front of the fire.

I laid with Andria in my arms until she fell asleep. I gently picked her up in my arms and placed her in her bed. I put my clothes back on and then gathered Andria's panties and placed them in her clothes hamper. Then I laid down beside Andria and she curled into my body, draping her arm over my chest.

**Andria's PoV:**

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I reluctantly rolled away from Edward's side and blindly reached for my phone. I found it eventually and answered it on the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Vanessa will arrive at your house in an hour," Alice's cheerful voice said.

"Thanks, Alice," I mumbled back into the phone and then hung up. I snuggled back into Edward's side and closed my eyes.

"Wake me up in fifteen minutes," I muttered to Edward before I closed my eyes.

All too soon Edward was waking me back up from my peaceful sleep. "You have forty-five minutes, darling."

"Okay," I grumbled.

I quickly showered before walking into my closet to get dressed. Once I had put on my bra and underwear, Edward came into the large closet. He watched me as I pulled on a pair of dark jeans, made from some expensive designer whose name I couldn't remember, and a pale blue, long-sleeved, cotton shirt.

I smiled as Edward wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face into the damp hair at my neck. I twisted in his arms and leaned back as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"How long do we have until Vanessa gets here?"

"You have twenty minutes, darling. I think it might be best if you greet your friend for the first time without me here. It's 9 in the morning, plus she will have the dogs. I don't think it's wise for me to be here. I'll come by later this afternoon."

"Okay, the couch is a sleeper sofa. I'm going to offer, well more like tell, Vanessa she is going to sleep in my room. Will you still stay here with me at night? You can leave before she wakes up, right?"

"I would not dream of leaving you alone, Andria," Edward said.

He kissed me firmly on my lips and then led me out of the closet. I kissed him again before I went to blow dry my hair straight.

Edward followed me and leaned against the counter to watch me. When I was done, we went into we kitchen and I made a pot of coffee and then went to sit on the couch.

Edward sat beside me, and I leaned against him, enjoying our last few minutes together before he would leave and my best friend would arrive. He captured my chin with his fingers and turned my head gently so he could kiss my lips.

After a few minutes he pulled away and stood up, pulling me up with him. "I'm going to run one more perimeter around the house before I head home. I'll be back soon to make sure Charlotte does not surprise us. I'll call you before I show up."

I nodded my head and stood up on my tiptoes to give him a kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist and I leaned into his chest. He pulled away all too soon.

"Vanessa just turned into your driveway. I'll leave from the bedroom." He kissed me swiftly once more before he dashed through the house and silently out the door.

I finally heard Vanessa pull up and I rushed out of the front door. There was a slight drizzle of rain falling so I rushed out to her silver SUV and we quickly brought her two bags up onto to the porch. Mocha and Bear jumped out of the back and ran up to the porch with us. We set her bags down and both looked at each other before squealing and hugging one another tightly.

I squatted down when we finally broke apart and was instantly assaulted with warm, wet kisses from both of the dogs. I petted each of them before standing back up.

"Oh my god, I've missed you so much!" Vanessa said. We hugged again.

"I've missed you, too. Let's go inside so we can catch up over coffee and I'll give you the grand tour." I smiled at her as we walked through the door. "The tour's really not that grand."

I watched her as she looked around the living room and into the kitchen, then at the stairs. "I already love it," Vanessa said.

"Coffee first or do you want the tour?" I asked as I petted both of the dogs.

"I want to see your bedroom. I loved your bedroom in Tahoe and the one in North Carolina."

We walked down the small hallway and I opened my bedroom door. I bit my lip to hide my laughter; Edward had made my bed for me, complete with the decorative pillows and all. Mocha and Bear came in and stood beside me; both were wagging their tails excitedly.

"Andria, it's beautiful! You did a wonderful job." She walked into the bathroom and squealed. "I am so taking a bubble bath in your gigantic tub tonight."

Vanessa then walked over to my closet door. "Is this your closet?"

I nodded my head and prepared for her to squeal again. She didn't squeal, she screamed. I wondered if Edward heard her and knew we weren't in any danger.

"Alexandria! Where on earth did you get all of these clothes?" she asked as she came flying out of the closet. "They're beautiful!"

"You know how I told you my boyfriend's family took me to New York City?" She nodded. "Well they bought me most of what's in there. Edward's two sisters and his mother are shopaholics. I even tried to get them to stop buying me clothes."

"I am so jealous," she said. Then she noticed the swan's costumes from the ballet. "Seriously, his family must love you. Are those the real deal? Like really from the ballet?"

I nodded my head. "Now I'm really jealous."

"Then you're going to hate this. Come on." I led her out of the bedroom and up the stairs. I told the dogs to stay downstairs and I was surprised when they still listened to me.

Emmett had redone the hardwood floors of the upstairs and covered all of the walls with mirrors one day while he had been babysitting me. I had stood in the doorway and watched in amazement as he did it in vampire speed. A barre even extended across one entire wall. It was a dancer's paradise.

My music was still in a slightly disorganized pile in the corner of the room, but Edward was looking for the "perfect" stand to put them in. I just wanted them off my floor.

I smiled at Vanessa when I had an idea all of a sudden. "Hey, why don't we dress up in those costumes and dance like we used to. I miss dancing so much."

"That sounds like a fun idea. But don't you worry about the costumes getting messed up?"

"What's the point of having them if I don't wear them at least once? We won't mess them up."

She smiled at me. "I've missed you too, by the way. The studio isn't the same without you, but you look happy."

"Edward and his family make me happy." I smiled at her. "Let's go downstairs and get some coffee. You can unpack your stuff, and we can get the dogs settled. I can hear them wondering around the living room."

We both laughed and headed downstairs. Mocha and Bear greeted us and I realized how ecstatic I was to have my best friend and my dogs at my home.

I showed Vanessa where to put her stuff in my closet and went to make us our cups of coffee while she unpacked her stuff.

I poured our coffee and made hers the way I remembered she liked it. I turned to the two dogs who had come and laid down in the kitchen near me.

"Hey, Vanessa?" I called.

"Yeah!" she hollered back.

"Did you pack a bag for the dogs, or do we need to go to the store?"

"Oh crap! I left their bag in the trunk!"

"I'm going to run out and get it before the rain really picks up. Coffee is on the counter, just the way you like it!"

"Thanks, Andria!"

I opened the front door and ran out to Vanessa's SUV. The dogs' bed, food, bowls, and toys were in the trunk like she said. I grabbed the stuff and ran back inside to escape the rain.

I showed the dogs where I put their bed in my bedroom while Vanessa put Mocha's and Bear's food in the kitchen.

I came back to the kitchen and Vanessa and I moved to the couch in the living room.

"So, this boyfriend of yours, Edward, he treats you good?"

"He's amazing, Vanessa. I can't wait for you to meet him."

She took a sip of her coffee and then choked as she reached for my left hand. "Is that a wedding band?" she screeched.

I laughed. "No silly, it's a promise ring."

"Promising what? Because I know it's not the traditional promise."

"He promised to marry me." I left it at that, Edward promised so much more than just marriage, but Vanessa didn't need to know that.

She smiled brightly. "You can't believe how different you look since the last time I saw you, when you left Lake Tahoe."

"Edward helped me get over my loss of Travis. I still miss Travis everyday, but it doesn't hurt as much. Edward takes the pain away, his family takes the pain away, too."

She took another sip of coffee as nodded. "If he's half of the man you've told me he is, then I'm happy. You deserve someone like that, Andria."

"Thanks, Vanessa."

"Now you have to tell me exactly what you have done since you got to this sleepy little town. Gosh, I thought Lake Tahoe was bad in the off season!"

We both laughed and then I began to tell her what I had done. Of course I left out that Jacob was a werewolf, Renesmee was actually Edward's daughter and not his niece, and Edward and the rest of his family were vampires. I also left out Peter and Charlotte.

Vanessa told me about how her family was doing and showed me pictures on her phone. She talked about our old dance studio and how she teaches her own classes there now.

We laughed about old times in high school and middle school. We reminisced about when Vanessa traveled to North Carolina with Travis and I two summers ago. We talked about anything and everything without stopping just like we always had. Travis used to say Vanessa and I could talk to each other through an apocalypse.

Around two in the afternoon Vanessa and I went into town to the grocery store and bought food and snacks for the week. My kitchen wasn't stocked very well since I spent most of my time at the Cullens' home anyway.

When we got back to my house we made sandwiches for lunch and started watching our old dance recital tapes.

Vanessa said we should start with my very first ones, when I was a little girl.

"I have another recital to plan for next spring. I could use some ideas," she admitted.

I smiled at her and put in the first tape before settling back on the couch.

In the middle of the third tape Edward called.

"Hello, darling."

"Hey."

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Yes, Vanessa and I are watching my old recital tapes. We are making our way up through the years to our recitals together."

"Sounds like fun, may I join you after dinner for awhile?"

Edward had asked loud enough for Vanessa to hear him and she nodded excitedly.

"Yeah. See you around six?"

"Sounds wonderful, darling," Edward said. "Love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up the phone and Vanessa pressed the play button on the remote. We finished that video and watched the next one. I was six years old in that one.

After the end of that video we ordered pizza since we both decided we were too lazy to make dinner.

We waited until the pizza arrived to start the next video. An entire pizza and another dance video later Vanessa and I were waiting in the living room for Edward to arrive.

We had made two stacks of videos on the coffee table - ones we had already watched and the ones that we hadn't. The second was a lot taller than the first. I heard Edward's car door shut and couldn't help but smile.

**Edward's PoV:**

I smiled at Andria when I opened the front door. She was sitting on the couch with her friend and they were both dressed in pajama pants and sweatshirts. An empty pizza box sat on the coffee table, separating two stacks of VHS tapes and DVDs. The dogs were lying on the living room floor in front of Andria. They both growled and stood up when I came inside.

"Mocha, Bear, hush!" Andria ordered the two dogs and they both quieted down. When I took a step toward the women on the couch the black dog growled while the other, smaller, brown female whined.

Andria shook her head, a knowing smile gracing her lips. She reached down and petted the both of the dogs on their heads before taking each of their collars and standing from the couch. She held the dog's collars tightly and stepped toward me.

_Don't make any sudden movements, stay completely still. Well as still as a normal person would stand. I'm going to see if they can tolerate you or not. Don't worry they won't hurt me._

I listened to her thoughts and did as she said. Andria stopped in front of me and the female dog whined softly.

"Edward, this is Mocha." She motioned with her head to the brown female before tilting the other way to look at the black, male dog. "This is Bear; he was Travis's dog. Mocha was mine."

Bear hesitantly leaned forward and sniffed at the air around me. I was surprised the two dogs were even still in the same room as I was, let alone right in front of me. I was even more surprised when Bear slowly inched his way forward, tugging against Andria's hold on him, to touch his wet nose to my hand.

He looked back at Andria and whined softly at her. She smiled at him. "It's okay, Bear Bear. He won't hurt me, he's my friend. See." She let go of both of their collars and hugged me tightly. "Hug me back," she whispered.

Bear and Mocha watched us, and I watched them – worried about any possible chance they would attack and hurt themselves or Andria.

They didn't. Those two dogs were either the stupidest dogs I had ever seen, or the most loyal and trusting to their master, Andria. Andria stepped back from me and Mocha and Bear went back and laid in front of the couch.

I turned my attention to Vanessa and I heard her heart rate speed up. "Hello, Vanessa?"

She nodded meekly. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Edward Cullen, Andria's boyfriend." I reached out my hand to her and she paused briefly before extending her hand to take mine.

"It's nice to meet you too, Edward. Andria's told me really great things about you."

Andria sat in the middle of the couch and patted the vacant spot beside her. "Come join us, you'll get to see me when I was little. Vanessa and I have been laughing our butts off."

And that is exactly what we did. Andria had been a talented dancer even when she was young, but the other small girls had not possessed the same natural grace and elegance Andria seemed to be blessed with.

I watched as Andria grew up before my eyes on the screen, one year at a time with every tape.

"This video is from my first competition. My grandfather filmed it. He gets a little excited at the end." Andria giggled as she pressed the play button.

"I was ten, by the way," Andria added.

I listened closely to Vanessa's thoughts as the competition began.

_This is going to blow him away. I wonder if he knows how talented she really is._

Oh, I knew all right. My darling mate was very talented - in more than one way.

I understood what Andria meant when she said her grandfather was excited. Andria had competed in the 10-13 age range and had been the only ten year old, all the others were thirteen. Andria had not only outscored all of the girls in her age range, but all of the girls in the entire competition. When Andria won, the camera began to bounce up and down and a man and woman were screaming with excitement.

I smiled at Andria. "I wasn't that great," she said shyly.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Vanessa told her.

"I agree. You are a marvelous dancer and you should acknowledge the talent you have. Not many people are that lucky."

"Vanessa is; you haven't seen her yet. She's just as good as I am; the only difference is I used to compete. I liked the thrill of the competition."

Vanessa blushed as she pushed back her shoulder length dark curly hair. It was not quite black, but not really brown either. It was a perfect mixture of the two to match her tanned skin.

I searched through the tapes and found the one labeled Senior Year. I switched the tapes in the machine and pressed play.

"Oh my God, Alexandria, this is all of the footage of the videos we took our senior year!" Vanessa shouted excitedly.

Andria smiled and I could smell the tears that welled up in her eyes. "This one is my favorite. Travis is in it."

Vanessa smiled at Andria and they hugged each other. I kissed the top of Andria's head when she rested back against me. I caught Vanessa's small smirk out of the corner of my eye.

We watched the video in silence, but I could smell the unshed tears that had welled up in both Andria and Vanessa's eyes as they watched Travis on the screen. Andria's love and admiration for her brother had been apparent on the video. It had been etched in her features when she would look at him.

They were so different and yet so similar. They joked, they laughed, they play fought, and in one brief scene Andria and Travis actually had a small argument. It was over quickly when Andria punched Travis in the arm and hurt her own hand. Caring big brother mode had obviously kicked in for Travis when Andria had gotten physically hurt.

The final video clip in the conglomeration of videos was Andria's solo dance for her last year with her ballet company. I recognized the music instantly – it was Andrea Bocelli singing The Prayer. I was entranced by Andria's dance. If there was ever a video that showcased Andria's extreme talent in every way it was this video, this dance, this song. She was the embodiment of grace, poise, elegant, and sexuality as she danced across the stage. Her body twirled, twisted, leapt, and ghosted across the floor.

When the video was over I turned slowly and looked at Andria.

Vanessa laughed softly. "I told you, she's incredible isn't she?"

I nodded. "She truly doesn't acknowledge how talented she really is."

Andria blushed, and I had to fight back my desire to kiss her. It would be strange and very impolite to do such a thing in front of her friend, whom I had only known for a few hours.

Andria stood and took the pizza box to the kitchen and Vanessa stood and stretched when she came back.

"I hate to rain on our party, but I am exhausted," Vanessa admitted.

I had no problem with her going to sleep. It would give me some time alone with Andria. My beautiful darling must have read my mind because her next words were answers to my prayers.

"Vanessa, you are going to sleep in my room, and I'm going to sleep on the couch for the week. It's a sleeper sofa, but I may not even need it, the couch is so comfy anyway."

Vanessa started to open her mouth to argue with Andria about taking her bed, but Andria swiftly cut her off. "I won't be persuaded; that is where you are sleeping."

Vanessa frowned before shrugging her shoulders and walking over to hug Andria, waving goodnight to me and retreating to Andria's bedroom. The dogs, however, stayed in the living room with Andria and I.

I took the tapes back upstairs for Andria while she finished cleaning the living room and kitchen. She told the dogs to lay down when she was finished and walked into my waiting arms. I kissed her lips fiercely and held her warm body close to mine.

She laid down on the couch and I willingly followed her, tucking myself in behind her and pulling her body flush against mine before wrapping her large white blanket around us. She twisted her head and pressed her lips to mine again before turning back around and closing her eyes.

"I love you, Edward," Andria whispered.

"I love you, too, Alexandria."

I held her as she fell asleep and on into the night. She did not move in her sleep and we stayed on the couch comfortable all night long.


	22. Friends Forever

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, Love you guys bunches. **

**HUGE thanks to my two awesome beta's DreaC and VoloptuousVamp! You ladies are awesome.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the talented Ms. Stephenie Meyer does!**

Chapter 22 – Friends Forever

**Andria's PoV:**

When I woke up in the morning I was alone on the couch. I opened my eyes to see Mocha sitting happily in front of me, wagging her tail. Bear was sitting by the front door.

The dogs would never change. I uncovered myself from the blanket and slowly stood up. I stretched before quietly padding my way to the front door. "Bathroom time for you two?"

Mocha jumped a little and Bear let out a soft bark. "Shh, stupid. You'll wake up Vanessa." I opened the front door, and the dogs barreled out into the yard.

I shut the door behind them once they had both came back in the house and went to make a pot of coffee. A few minutes later, Vanessa padded her way into the kitchen.

"Morning, sunshine." I laughed when she glared at me. Vanessa had never been a morning person until you put a cup of coffee in her hands.

That's exactly what I did, too. She smiled at me gratefully before plopping down at the kitchen table. She took a sip of the hot liquid and sighed.

"At least the time didn't change on you. Imagine losing three hours of sleep in North Carolina, and _still _having to get up at six o'clock in the morning, Eastern Time. This is nothing," I told her.

Vanessa was silent for a moment and then asked, "Do you even remember driving to this little town, Andria? You seemed so… out of it that morning."

"I remember I needed to stop for gas, and when I saw a tourist booklet about the Reservation and the town of Forks was on the map, I stopped for the night. I intended to keep going, but something felt right."

Vanessa looked at me with tears filled eyes. I guess my pain was evident in my voice. I tried to give her a weak smile to let her know I was okay now. "That was a really hard day for me, Vanessa."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Are you happy here? Is Edward really, really good to you? I swear he better treat you like a queen."

I smiled at my best friend in the entire world.

Vanessa had befriended me when no one else had. When we moved across the country, rumors spread about my parents. People wondered why my parents moved so far away from their family. Plus, my parents fought all the time; that didn't help anything. The whole town knew they argued. The move was really hard for me.

Vanessa was the only person to talk to me on the first day of school. We were best friends instantly. We were inseparable during school, and even though I went home to North Carolina over the summers (thanks to my grandparents), Vanessa and I were the best of friends. We did everything together, and when we made it to middle schoo,l we tried out for the dance team together and then again in high school. Vanessa and I were on the team both times. When Travis had asked me if he could ask Vanessa out on a date, I was absolutely overjoyed. I probably shouldn't have been, but after all my brother had done for me I wanted him to be happy. Vanessa made him happy.

Vanessa and I had also always dreamed of owning our own studios, but I also wanted to move home after college. Vanessa parents were going to send her to Julliard with me. Although I would have been attending on a scholarship.

Travis's death changed everything. My whole world was turned upside down. I didn't want to go across the country. Travis had made me apply to that school as a way to help me prove to my parents that I was worth their love and attention. Vanessa had also urged me to go. My desire to attend Julliard died with Travis. I just wanted to get away.

I didn't want or need my parents' attention or approval, but I did want Vanessa's. She was my best friend, and I didn't want to disappoint her. I loved her; she was supposed to be my sister. But, I knew she would always be my sister; she always had been.

"I couldn't stay in Lake Tahoe," I tried to defend my actions, leaving my best friend. She was the only person in the world who knew Travis like I did.

"I know you couldn't stay," she said to me from across the table.

"I didn't want to hurt you when I left, Vanessa. You were my sister." I smiled at her as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"I know you didn't. I just wish I could have helped you. After the night Travis died, you seemed so lost. Like you didn't have anyone left in the world that cared about you."

"That's what I felt like, but I had you. Vanessa, you were and are my best friend in the entire world, but I needed to find myself and my place in the world."

"Have you?" she asked, before taking a drink from her coffee.

Had I found my place in the world? Yes, most definitely. My place was beside Edward, forever, as his friend, lover, wife, and eventually the mother of our child. I smiled at Vanessa.

"Yeah, I have."

"With Edward and his family." It was more of a statement than a question. Her eyes bore into mine as we stared at each other from across the table.

The seconds ticked by as I thought about my response. "Edward helped me in many different ways, Vanessa. I would like to think that I have helped him and his family. I want to be here. I love him."

She was quiet before another tear rolled down her face. "Travis would have been very proud of you. He loved you very much, Andria."

I felt a tear roll down my own cheek as my mind came to the sudden realization that it would be harder than I thought to tell Vanessa goodbye. How could I tell the woman, who had been my friend when no one else had, that I would never see her again?

Vanessa didn't know my whole past like the Cullens did, but Vanessa had been my sister long before I had met Alice and Rosalie.

In that moment I knew that I would never have the same bond that I had with Vanessa, with Alice or Rosalie. They would be my sisters. They would be my very good friends, but they would never be Vanessa.

I smiled at Vanessa and wiped the tears from my eyes. "We're acting like a bunch of idiots. It's not like I won't see you again after this trip."

She laughed and nodded in agreement, wiping away her own tears.

I felt the weight sink in my chest. I would see Vanessa at my wedding, but the truth was – I probably would never be able to see my best friend after that day. So, I made a vow that second to make the best of the four days I had with her.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Playing dress up and dancing around like fools. What else did you expect?" I asked her while laughing.

She shrugged. "That's pretty much it. You'd look amazing in the white costume from the Swan Lake Ballet."

"That's what Edward told me, too."

She giggled. "Don't even get me started on Edward! Andria, I think you may have found the hottest man that has ever existed!"

We both laughed. "I'm serious! It's not just his looks either. He's sweet and polite. He was well mannered and have you seen the way he looks at you? Really, I thought I was going to puke from all the love floating around the two of you last night. That boy has it bad. He's in love with you more than I think you know."

_Oh, Vanessa, if only you knew how much he loved me. _

I smiled at her. "Yeah, he probably does love me more than I know, and I don't deserve it. I…"

Vanessa cut me off. "Bullshit you don't deserve it. You deserve every ounce of love Edward gives you and then some. I don't know a single person who deserves it more than you."

I felt myself blush from Vanessa's kind words, but I still believed I didn't deserve Edward.

We were both silent for a while before I stood up and fed the dogs. I leaned against the counter and ran my hand through my unruly hair. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then I'll get to cooking us some breakfast. Waffles sound good?"

"Waffles sound amazing! Mind if I turn on the TV?"

I shook my head. "Mi casa es su casa."

We both laughed and I hurried off to take a quick shower. Once I was done, Vanessa hopped in and I went to start the waffles.

We ate our waffles while talking nonstop again. This time we talked about Edward. I told her everything I could tell her within reason. Edward and I had gone over the Cullen's cover story before Vanessa had arrived and I used it. I wanted Vanessa to know Edward; she was my best friend and he was the love of my life. The only kink was that Edward wasn't human and I had to lie to Vanessa so she could know Edward.

After we finished eating, we did our hair and makeup in the bathroom. We were going completely overboard for just dancing upstairs, but we both had on full stage makeup and had put our hair into buns.

I put on the white costume and Vanessa put on the black one. Vanessa had even brought her own tights, ballet, and Pointe shoes with her. "You never know what we might do." She had told me when she pulled the shoes and tights from her suitcase.

Once we were fully prepared, I grabbed my camera and the tripod and we headed upstairs. This time the dogs followed us.

My ever loyal dogs had surprised me last night when they both accepted Edward. He said they were stupid, but I said they were well trained because they listened to me. Dogs had to be smart to be well trained. Edward still thought they were stupid, even though I had woken up to him playing fetch with Mocha in the middle of the night.

The dogs laid down beside the door while I set up the camera, and Vanessa rummaged through our music selection. She pushed the play button and the intro to Swan Lake began to play.

I laughed. "Really?"

She just shrugged her shoulders before leaping into the air in time with the music. I laughed at her and checked the angle of the camera once more and made sure it was plugged in so it wouldn't die before I too leapt across the floor.

We both laughed and danced away the morning and afternoon.

**Edward's PoV: **

I left Andria's house early in the morning. Andria was safe with Vanessa and the dogs there with her. Alice met me at the door, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"How did it go?" Alice asked excitedly.

I shut the heavy door behind me and began to walk up to my room. Alice trailed behind me. "Vanessa is a lovely young woman, a perfect friend for Andria. They were both asleep when I left. Andria has planned a day of dancing for the two of them. I will be staying here until the evening."

"Youwant to be alone," Alice stated. I nodded as I began to shut the door to my bedroom.

"Fine, I'll just badger you later." Alice turned on her heel and flitted away. She was focused on searching for any decision from Charlotte, while still keeping a constant watch on Andria and her friend.

I wanted to be alone to think. I had a lot to think about before Vanessa left. I had promised Andria I would propose. I had to find the perfect ring and the perfect location. Plus, moving forward with Andria was proving to be easier than I thought. The problem no longer seemed to be controlling myself, so we could go forward before marriage, but now the problem was slowing down before I took it too far.

My inner Victorian gentleman was berating myself for ever letting it go this far with Andria. I should have never seen her so undressed before marriage and definitely shouldn't have had her lovely mouth wrapped around my manhood. But I _wanted _her. Andria was beautiful, enchanting, and extremely sexy.

I was over a hundred years old, I had been married, and I was no longer an innocent young boy. So, why was my less reckless side screaming at me to stop all sexual contact with Andria? Because it was wrong. I shouldn't treat her with such disrespect.

Andria deserved the best. I could give her the best… once we were married. Neither one of us were virgins; we were free to explore each other as long as we did not participate in the actual act of sexual intercourse. I couldn't do that to her; I couldn't disrespect Andria that way. Could I?

No, I couldn't. I loved Andria dearly. The least I could do for her was to wait until she was my wife before I claimed her as mine in every way possible.

A knock on the door jolted me out of my mind. I had been so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear Jasper approach. "Come in."

Jasper opened the door and stepped in. "Edward, you're killing me. Stop beating yourself up for pleasing yourself and your girl. I understand that you were raised in a different time, with much different standards, but Andria was not. Yeah, she's a southern belle outside the bedroom, but I've felt her feelings for you when you two have been over here. It's hard to handle from both of you."

He clapped his hand on my shoulder. _Don't be afraid to give her what she wants, Edward. _

"I'm not afraid," I growled back at him.

"Then why are you so sexually frustrated up here by yourself?" he asked, shifting his weight and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I want to do the right thing for her, Jasper. Andria had been through so much in her life. I only want to bring her happiness, and I feel like she would be happier in the long run if we waited until we were married to truly consummate the relationship. I am trying my damnedest not to give in to her desire, but I can't hold out forever."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Then don't. I can see your point, Edward, but if she is willing then it isn't a problem. You aren't going to hurt her."

"I don't think I can hurt her, and she's more than sure I can't, but that's not what I'm worried about."

He didn't respond, but studied me carefully. He closed his eyes, feeling my emotions. When he opened them back up he smirked. "You're apprehensive and nervous. You're in love, but you are scared. What has you so troubled, Brother?"

Jasper had rarely ever called me brother. We had never had the best brother to brother relationship. His past had unnerved me when he and Alice had first showed up on our doorstep. Now, since Andria had brought us back together, we were on slightly closer terms.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"Jasper, I'm afraid she will become pregnant. If she gets pregnant, I must change her. It's all too fast. She doesn't see how much she is losing so fast. Her friends, her family – she would never be able to see them again. We cannot stay here in Forks forever."

Jasper hung his head in defeat. "Andria is stronger than you give her credit for, Edward. She is also more ready for this life than you believe. My personal opinion is to wait until something has been done about Charlotte, then move forward. Ask her to marry you already."

We both chuckled. "I just want it to be the perfect moment for her."

"Hey, I understand that." He turned to leave, but stopped and looked back. _The best advice I can give you is that I think you need to spend some time with your daughter._

I quickly followed Jasper down the stairs and stood in front of Nessie, who was curled on the couch. "Would you like to join me for an afternoon hunting trip?"

My daughter's smile was bright as she nodded and jumped up from the couch. We raced off through the house and into the woods. I let Nessie track the scent of a herd of deer and I followed closely behind her.

I let her take down her fill before I raced off in search of the two deer that had escaped Nessie. Once I was finished, we disposed of the deer carcasses and raced to the edge of the river.

Renesmee sat down on a group of rocks and removed her shoes, dangling her feet into the cool water. I sat down beside her. It had been a long time since I had spent any quality time alone with my daughter.

Guilt washed through me with vengeance. I had neglected my daughter when she needed me most. I felt the venom rise in my throat, but I swallowed it down. I had to explain to Nessie how sorry I was.

"Renesmee, I have been a horrible father to you these past few years." I hung my head in shame. "I have failed your mother and you. If it hadn't been for Jacob you would have…"

"Dad, I'm not mad at you! You haven't failed me or mom. You did what you thought was best at the time. I don't hate you, Dad. I love you."

She was letting me off the hook too easily. "I have barely spent any time with you."

"Yes, but the time you have spent with me has been wonderful. Dad, we have eternity." She smiled at me while she kicked the water.

"I don't want you to feel like Andria means more to me than you do," I told her.

Renesmee laughed at me. "Dad, you are so over dramatic about everything! I'm your daughter. You can't feel the same way about me as you do about Andria. Even if you do love her with your whole heart, you will never replace one of us with the other."

I smiled at my incredibly intelligent little girl. "You never cease to amaze me, Nessie. Bella would be very proud of you."

"She'd be proud of you, too, you know."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she leaned into my side. We sat in peaceful silence on the rocks until Nessie's thoughts drifted to Charlie.

"Grandpa misses you. He hasn't seen you since Mom's funeral," she reminded me.

"Charlie doesn't want to see me, I failed him. I couldn't protect his only daughter."

"Dad, he doesn't blame you for what happened. I think you should go see him. We may have eternity, but Grandpa doesn't."

Nessie didn't say anything more and kept her thoughts trained on the beautiful scenery around us. She did this often when she was trying to hide her thoughts of Bella. Nessie was right though, I needed to go see Charlie.

The last time I saw Charlie was at Bella's funeral. Charlie had a hard time dealing with the loss of his daughter and it had caused a rift between us. In my own spiraling depression, I had never thought to visit Charlie. He had lost Bella, too, but I had been selfish.

I glanced at Nessie, she was watching me carefully. "Let's head back, and I'll go visit Charlie."

Nessie's smile lit up her face and warmed my heart. "He would like that."

We stood from the rocks and walked together back to the house. "Dad, what do you think Charlotte is going to do? She has been gone a long time and Alice hasn't seen her decide to do anything. Do you think she's forgotten about Andria?"

"Charlotte will not forget about Andria or Jasper killing Peter. I'm very anxious to find out what Charlotte has planned. Whatever it is, it cannot be good if it is taking this long to decide."

Jacob was waiting on the back porch for Nessie when we reached the yard. She hugged me tightly before racing off into Jacob's open arms. I grabbed the keys to my Volvo and drove quickly to Charlie's house.

When I pulled up at the curb, the front door opened and Charlie stepped onto the small porch. I walked up slowly, anticipating the worst. Charlie's thoughts were immediately filled with images of Bella.

"It's been a long time, Edward," he said as I stood in front of him.

He held out his hand for me to shake. I took it and allowed him to pull me into an awkward hug.

"Let's go inside, are you hungry? I could make something. I'm not the best cook. Bella always cooked…" he trailed off as he remembered the fact that I didn't eat human food. "Sorry."

I just shrugged my shoulders. It wasn't something I would want to remember about my son-in-law if I was human.

Charlie sat in his armchair and I sat on the very edge of the couch. It had been years, but Bella's wonderful scent still lingered in the house. I knew Charlie had left her room alone, so the house would probably always faintly smell of Bella.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you, Edward." Charlie didn't know what to say, and that was all he had.

"It was really hard for me, after the funeral. I um… I haven't really been anywhere in a long time."

"I heard you and your family took that new girl to New York for New Year's." His voice was filled with anger as he mentioned Andria.

"I…"

Charlie was suddenly very angry. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, boy."

"I'm not trying to explain myself, Charlie. I did take Andria to New York." Suddenly I was at a loss for words. I didn't need to explain my actions with Andria, but I felt I owed something to Charlie. He had given me his baby with the promise that I would keep her safe – I failed him.

I had failed so many people when Bella died. Charlie's voiced snapped me out of my thoughts. His angry thoughts had taken a wild turn and were now filled with remorse.

"Edward, it's been a long time, and I can't blame you for moving on. And I don't blame you for what happened to my little girl. You loved my daughter, and she loved you, but she would want you to be happy and if Andria makes you happy, then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Charlie."

"You can still call me Dad. I think Bella would want it that way. You made her very happy, Edward. Please don't think you've failed me or my daughter, or your daughter. You haven't let anyone down, Edward."

"It means a lot to me to hear that from you, Dad."

Tears welled up in Charlie's eyes, but he cleared his throat and quickly wiped them away. We were both silent for a while before Charlie spoke up.

"Nessie has told me a lot about Andria. She sounds like a wonderful young woman, Son. Nessie's also told me you plan on marrying this woman."

"I do. Andria has helped heal me and the rest of the family. You'd like her, Charlie. She's a lot like Bella."

"Could I meet her? Before you got married? Nessie seems to like her so much; it would be nice to know who's taking my daughters place." _Does she know his secret?_

I was shocked momentarily at Charlie's unspoken thought. "No one is taking Bella's place, Dad. Andria knows everything about my family and about Bella. Your daughter will always, _always_ be in my heart, but Andria she's picked up the broken pieces and put them back together. She's made her own place in my heart." I felt the prickling sensation behind my eyes and knew I would have tears, like Charlie, if I could cry. "And I'm sure Andria would be very happy to meet you, Dad."

He slowly nodded his head and then met my eyes in a steady gaze. "You're a good man, Edward. You were good to Bella, and you'll be good to Andria, too. I'm proud of you. I don't see you or hear from you enough to tell you, but I'm proud of you. Very, very proud, Son."

We both stood and I wrapped Charlie in a tight hug. He returned the hug and then clapped me on the back. "Come by and see me more often. Nessie and Jacob aren't enough. You're my son, too. It would be nice to see you more than once every two years."

"I will, Dad. I'll call you to set up a time so you can meet Andria. She'll be happy to know you."

He walked me to the door and watched me walk to my car before turning and going back inside. I sat there for a while thinking about Bella. I could see her moving through the house, in the kitchen and up to her room, like she had done so many years ago. But she was gone now, and although I would never ever forget her, Andria was waiting for me.

I pulled away from the curb and drove back to my house to deposit the car before I ran to Andria.

I couldn't help but smile as I reached Andria's front yard. Sitting on the front porch swing, dressed in a long, ruby red, satin robe, was Andria reading a book. Her long hair was down and blew softly with the light breeze. The mouthwatering scent of white jasmine and cherry blossom, mixed with her vanilla scented shampoo, invaded my heightened sense of smell.

"Hello, darling," I greeted her as I made it to the steps. I swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth as Andria's head snapped up and she smiled upon seeing me.

She placed her worn book down and rushed into my arms just as I reached the top step. I inhaled her luscious scent and kissed her hair.

"You look beautiful, darling – a true seductress in red." I tipped her chin so I could look into her lovely eyes.

She grinned at me before rising to her tip toes and kissing me firmly on my lips, igniting my arousal. How did she have such control over me?

I tighten my hold around her delicate waist as she pressed her warm body into mine. Andria tangled her hands into my hair and tugged on the ends. I growled against her soft lips before pulling back to look at her.

"How long has Vanessa been asleep?" I asked Andria. I did not want her friend to wake and find me here in the middle of the night.

"We 'went to sleep'," she made little quote marks in the air with her fingers, "around 9. We were both tired from dancing around today, but I had to see you. I miss you terribly when you are gone."

"I miss you terribly, too. What were you reading?"

I kept my arm wrapped tightly around her as I went over to pick up the worn book – _The Secret Garden_. "Interesting choice, Andria."

"I love that book. When I was little I used to play in my grandmother's flower garden, and we would sit together while I read this book. It's one of my favorites."

"It is one of mine as well," I admitted to her.

Andria smiled at me before she took the book from my hands and walked to the door. As she stepped inside, Andria looked over her shoulder at me and winked. A smirk tugged at my lips as I followed Andria into the house.

At vampire speed I snatched the book from her hand and placed it on the coffee table. Then I grabbed Andria and laid her on the couch so I could hover over her. I kissed my way down her neck to the exposed skin between the 'V' of her robe.

"Edward," she moaned softly.

I nimbly untied the sash around her slim waist and Andria's robe fell open before my eyes, exposing the creamy bare skin of her breasts. She was only wearing black lace panties and I couldn't keep a groan from escaping my lips. I had not expected her to be topless.

"You're a very naughty young lady, Alexandria." I leaned down and brushed my lips against her ear. "Why must you tempt me?" I whispered against her neck.

She shivered as my cold breath blew across her skin, but she answered me confidently. "I tempt you because I want you, Mr. Cullen."

"It's actually Dr. Cullen. I just don't practice."

Andria smiled wickedly at me. "You can practice on me any time, Doctor."

_Fuck me._ Andria ran her hands down my back. Her touch left blazing trails of fire down my back and it fueled my desire for her wonderful body.

"Andria," I moaned before I playfully nipped at her neck; careful not to break her delicate skin.

Andria moved her legs from underneath mine and wrapped them around my hips. I pressed my hard length into her center and we both moaned with pleasure from the intimate contact.

"Edward, stop," Andria whispered.

I stopped immediately. Had I done something wrong? Had I hurt her in any way? I sat up, pulling her with me, and began running my hands over her body checking for any possibly injury.

Andria stilled my hands and brought them to rest in her lap. "Edward, I'm not hurt. Vanessa is just in the other room. Maybe it would be best if we just laid here together. Please don't be mad at me."

I slid Andria onto my lap and held her close to my chest. "Darling, I could never be mad at you. I will always do what you would like when it comes to our intimacy. I never want you to be uncomfortable."

She turned, smiling, and kissed my lips softly.

"Then, can you possibly sneak into my closet and find something for me to sleep in without waking Vanessa? Maybe if I was more covered, it would help both of our controls."

I chuckled at her logic and then kissed the tip of her nose. "Be right back."

I blurred into her closet, already knowing exactly what garment I was bringing Andria. Once I silently returned to the couch, I handed Andria a black satin slip that was a little longer than the others.

Andria quickly pulled it over her head before she laid down on the couch, pulling me with her.

"If you did not want to be intimate, why did you wear such a revealing and enticing outfit, my darling?"

Andria had worn the robe several times, but she had _always_ worn something underneath it.

She twisted in my arms so she could look at me. "I wore the robe because it is my favorite thing that Alice picked out in New York. It feels wonderful against my skin, especially when I am next to you."

I pulled Andria as close to my body as I could and kissed the top of her head. "Sleep well, Andria. I love you, darling."

She kissed the hollow of my throat before she drifted to sleep.

I held Andria through the night and reluctantly left the warmth of her side just before 8 o'clock.


	23. Death by Chocolate

**So school has started back for me and there is so much crap I have to do! Trying to become **

**a teacher is time consuming! Hehe. Well, sorry for the long wait, here is the next chapter!**

**I hope everyone enjoys!**

Big thanks to my two betas VoluptuousVamp and DreaC. They are amazing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it is the property of Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 23 – Death by Chocolate

**Andria's PoV:**

The next two days flew by as Vanessa and I spent time together at my house. We didn't go anywhere, but we talked, danced, watched movies, and cooked together like we hadn't been apart for months.

Alice desperately wanted to meet Vanessa, so we planned a spa day in Port Angeles for Wednesday. Tomorrow I would be helping Vanessa come up with some new routines for her younger students and her new high school dance students.

Vanessa had planned on driving back to Lake Tahoe Friday morning, but her mother had called – Vanessa's little brother was sick. Vanessa was going to have to watch him Friday because neither of her parents could take time off from work, so she had to leave early Thursday morning.

We were both upset that our time together was being cut a day short.

Tonight, Vanessa and I were making our favorite meal – Chicken Enchiladas. Vanessa had called Edward and invited him to eat with us, and to my surprise, he had accepted her invitation. She had then handed me the phone back and I quickly whispered into it as she walked away.

"Are you _really_ going to eat?" Vampires didn't eat human food; they could, but the after effects were disgusting.

"We have to keep up our appearances, Andria. It would seem strange if Vanessa never saw me eat the whole time she was here."

"I'll see you at six. I have to go help Vanessa make our dinner," I told him.

"I'll be there, darling. I love you."

"Love you, too, Edward."

I hung up the phone and could only smile because I knew he was somewhere, perched in a tree, just outside my house.

Vanessa and I prepared Chicken Enchiladas, refried beans, Spanish rice and Death by Chocolate for dessert. At six o'clock sharp Edward knocked on the door. Bear barked a few times and stood in front of me while I tried to unlock the door.

After successfully pushing Bear out of the way, I opened the door and Edward swung me around in a tight embrace before presenting me with a bouquet of brightly colored wildflowers.

I rushed into the kitchen to find a vase to put the flowers in and Vanessa giggled at Edward. "You spoil her."

"I would give Andria anything she asked for," Edward said taking the vase from my hands as I walked past him to the living room. He set the flowers in the middle of the kitchen table.

Upon hearing Edward's voice, Mocha rushed out of the back room with her ball to greet her new best playmate. Edward took the ball from her and rolled it into the living room. Mocha skittered after it happily, bringing it back seconds later to drop into Edward's hand.

"He does spoil me. I don't know what to do with him sometimes, Vanessa. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing," I said, smiling at her.

"Oh, it's definitely a good thing. I vote you keep him around."

"I might." I winked at Vanessa and smiled at Edward. He tossed the ball again and both of the dogs ran off to chase it this time.

He smirked. "I do believe the problem will not be keeping me around, but getting rid of me. I'm afraid, Andria, you are stuck with me."

Vanessa and I both giggled and I wrapped my arms tightly around Edward's waist. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Vanessa made a gagging noise just before the timer on the oven beeped. She turned around and pulled the Enchiladas out, placing them on the table.

Vanessa intercepted Bear, who had taken the ball from Mocha, before he made it to Edward and led the two dogs into the living room and told them to lie down.

I reached up on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "Last chance to back out of eating human food, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I would do anything for you, Alexandria. I want Vanessa to know how much I love you. That you are safe here with me," he whispered quickly in my ear.

"She worries about you… a lot," Edward added rapidly before kissing my cheek. I turned away from Edward and grabbed two plates from the counter. I turned around and held one of the plates out for Edward with a wicked grin on my face.

Even though I was slightly upset that Edward was doing something that went against his nature, I couldn't wait to watch him try to eat. I was almost positive human food was going to taste horrible to him.

He had told me last night that he had eaten a bite of pizza once to prove to Bella he could indeed consume human food, but that had only been one bite. He was about to attempt to eat an entire meal, dessert and all, in front of me _and _Vanessa. I honestly wanted to see if he could stomach it without having to find an excuse to leave.

Edward took the plate from my outstretched hand with a wink and we went over to the kitchen table. Vanessa plopped two enchiladas on mine and Edward's plates before putting the last two on hers. Edward put a small spoonful of the rice and the beans on his plate.

I couldn't help but grin when I noticed a slightly disgusted look on his face. It was gone in a flash as Edward set his plate down. He waited for me and Vanessa to sit before he joined us.

"So, Edward is there anything I should know before I go on a trip with your sister?" Vanessa asked with a smile.

"She talks a lot," he answered Vanessa with a smile of his own.

I took a bite of my food and then watched as Edward stared at his plate for a second before cutting a chunk off the enchilada and taking a bite. He chewed it once then swallowed.

"She also loves to shop. Be careful or she will trick you in to playing dress up. She's very persuasive when she wants to be," Edward said with a strange look on his face. It was probably from the food, but Vanessa didn't pick up on it.

All three of us laughed. "Alice is great, Vanessa. You'll love her," I added and it was true. Alice was wonderful.

"I never have asked, what do you do back in Tahoe, Vanessa?" Edward asked her, after swallowing his bite of food whole.

"I own a dance studio. I teach ballet, tap, and jazz to all school age children. Andria and I were going to go to Julliard together, but plans changed…." She trailed off and looked down at her plate.

She glanced up at me and I smiled at her. "A lot of things changed, Vanessa." I looked at Edward. "She left out the part where our old dance teacher gave her the studio and all of her students."

"That's quite a bit of information to leave out," Edward said.

"She would have rather left it to Andria, but Andria didn't want it."

"Tahoe wasn't exactly my favorite place to be, except if we were at school, dance, or the ski resort."

Vanessa giggled. "You and Travis worked too hard at that silly resort."

Edward turned to me with confusion evident in his features. "You never told me you had a job?"

I shrugged. "It never came up."

Vanessa shook her head. "That resort _loved_ Andria and Travis. Those two were their best workers."

"How so?" Edward asked.

"Travis started working there when he was sixteen and I joined him later when I turned fourteen. I wasn't supposed to be working until I was fifteen, but they let me do the crappy work. Travis was a waiter at night and taught ski lessons during the day after he finished school. They made me clean the hotel rooms."

Vanessa laughed. "It's not funny, Vanessa, those rooms were nasty! I will never look at a honeymoon suite the same way again. That room was absolutely the most disgusting thing I have ever had to clean."

"Was that all you ever did, clean rooms?" Edward asked before taking another bite of his food. He chewed this bite once.

"No, once I turned fifteen they let me become a waitress, but I had extra stuff to do, too. I cleaned tables, seated people, brought _non-alcoholic_ drinks to people in the lounge, actually waited on people eating in the restaurant. Plus, sometimes they sent me into the kitchen to help prepare food or actually cook, but that was really rare.

"When I turned sixteen, the lady that had been teaching skiing lessons to the children quit. So then they moved me to a position a little like Travis's. After school, I would teach lessons until it was dark, which usually wasn't very long, and then I would go inside and be a waitress. Over the summers, Travis and I were guides through the mountains for people or groups who did not want to go alone, or who didn't have a lot of experience up in the mountains."

"Wow, did anyone else have a job at the resort, or did you and your brother do everything?"

Vanessa laughed at Edward's question. I giggled before responding. "There were lots of people, but only a few other good workers, people who had been there a long time. Most people thought the job would be something fun; it isn't. It takes a lot of effort to run a resort. I know I wouldn't want to own one and be the person in charge, that's for sure!"

We all laughed and when we had finished eating, Vanessa helped me clear away the dishes. Vanessa and I had made the dessert into small, individual bowls. I grabbed them from the fridge and brought them over to the table, placing one down in front of Vanessa and Edward, then myself.

"What is this? It looks very sweet." Edward studied the contents in the bowl.

"It's called Death by Chocolate and it is very sweet. Travis used to ask me to make it for his birthday. I would make it in a large glass pan, but it's better to make them individually if you are making them for a small group."

"Andria rarely makes this in small dishes. Travis would always eat a massive amount of this stuff by himself," Vanessa added with a giggle.

I scooped up a big spoonful and ate it as I watched Edward tentatively look at the chocolate dessert on his spoon before tasting it.

"It certainly is different," he admitted.

Vanessa and I both burst into fits of laughter – for entirely different reasons.

Edward smiled his beautiful and dazzling smile.

The rest of the dessert was eaten in silence.

**Edward's PoV: **

I could not have been more thankful than after that meal was over, but I was happy that I had done something for Andria.

Vanessa had no fears about me, although she found me to be startlingly attractive. She was debating with herself whether or not to tell me how much she liked me and how she thought I was a good match for Andria while they did the dishes together quickly.

I entertained the dogs. They were really starting to grow on me. At first they had just been two stupid animals that didn't have enough sense to stay away from me, but Mocha's unending energy when it came to fetch was entertaining.

Bear, Andria had told me, was a few years older than Mocha and didn't like to play much anymore.

Vanessa had piped in and said he was very protective of her younger brother Justin. Apparently wherever the little boy was the dog wasn't more than a few feet away, guarding him, usually while he played with Mocha.

Once the girls finished cleaning up the kitchen, Andria ran to the bathroom and Vanessa took her chance to talk to me privately.

"Edward, I just wanted to say that I'm very, very happy Andria has found a man like you. I haven't seen her smile like that since before Travis passed. Please do not break her heart."

I smiled genuinely at Vanessa without dazzling her. "Andria's heart is the most precious possession that I have been given the honor of having. I would never dream of hurting her."

She grinned back at me. "That's good, Andria deserves the best. I think you will give her that."

"I would give her anything she asked for and more."

Vanessa's smile widened. "You're a really good man, Edward." _I like you more and more_.

Mocha dropped her ball at my feet and nudged my hand with her nose. Vanessa laughed. "She's going to miss you."

Andria returned to the room and petted Bear. "I would ask to keep them here with me now that I'm settled in, but I can't take them from their owner. Justin would be very upset with me."

I saw the memory of a little boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes who looked remarkably like Vanessa, given the large age difference. Vanessa's brother was sleeping in his bed. One arm was around Mocha who was sleeping next to him. Bear was wide awake, at the foot of the bed keeping guard.

The picture brought a smile to my lips. Vanessa noticed. _I wonder if that smile means he likes kids. Andria sure loves them. She was great with Wesley's kids. Edward and Andria would make adorable children._

The joy from Vanessa's mental compliment was overshadowed by the monstrous amount of jealously I felt. Andria was good with _another man's_ children. Excuse me, not good, _great._ I would most certainly be asking Andria about it later.

"He sure would," Vanessa said to Andria. "He loves these two mutts and they love him, too."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I'll just get a fish," Andria thought.

"A fish? Really, Andria?" I asked her.

"Why not? Travis used to have a beta. He forgot to take it to his friend's house over the summer and Mom didn't feed it. She did however flush him down the toilet when he started to smell," Andria said sarcastically. She shook her head slowly before shrugging and saying, "At least she did some things right."

Vanessa pretended she didn't hear Andria mention her mother. Vanessa was not very fond of Andria's parents, for the obvious reasons. She had, however, been very fond of Travis, as she was still wearing the engagement ring, that he never was able to give her, on a gold chain around her neck. She had touched it unconsciously throughout the evening.

Every time she had touched it, she had thought of Travis. It was very different to see Travis in his girlfriend's mind than in Andria's. They loved him in two entirely different ways, but both of them held him in very high regard. Travis must have been a fine young man… before his life had been taken away by a monster.

Andria's touch brought me out of my thoughts. _Are you okay, Edward?_ "Edward, Vanessa and I need to finish up a routine tonight. We won't be able to finish it tomorrow since we are going to the spa with Alice. Would you like to watch us, or would you rather go play video games with Emmett and Jasper?"

"What kind of routine are you two ladies creating?" I asked both of them. I knew Andria wanted to spend every minute she could with her friend, and that was perfectly fine with me. I would be back the moment Vanessa fell asleep to speak to Andria again.

"A hip hop routine," Vanessa answered.

It was the perfect excuse for me to leave. "I'm sorry, darling. You know that's not my kind of music, or dancing. I'll leave you two ladies to dance. I'm sure Emmett will challenge me to a game of Halo when I get home."

Vanessa snickered. "What exactly is _your _style of dancing, Edward?"

"Ballroom." I flashed a brilliant smile to Vanessa, dazzling her a little, before I winked at Andria.

Andria blushed, causing venom to flood my mouth. "He just gets better and better," Vanessa admitted, giggling at the end.

Andria smirked and wrapped her arm around my waist. "He's amazing." She squeezed me with both of her arms and then stepped away.

I instantly missed the warmth of her side, so I pulled her back to me.

Vanessa smiled at us. "Well, why don't I let you two lovebirds say goodbye, and I will go get the music and video camera set up. It was very nice to have dinner with you, Edward."

"Thank you, Vanessa, for allowing me to eat with you two." I smiled at her. "The ring you wear around your neck is very beautiful. The man who bought that for you must have loved you very much."

Tears filled her eyes as she reached her hand up to slip the ring into the tip of her ring finger. "Thank you, Edward. Travis bought this for me before he…thank you. It's very special to me." She paused. "I hope I get to see you again before I leave Thursday. See you in a minute, Andria."

Vanessa dashed up the stairs and left Andria and I alone. "Walk with me out to my car?"

"Of course," Andria answered me with a smile gracing her beautiful lips.

I held her close to me as we walked at her pace outside. "What's wrong, Edward. You seemed to be off in your own thoughts inside."

I couldn't bring myself to show Andria how jealous I was of a man I didn't even know. I shook my head, which made Andria step away from me.

"Oh come on, Edward." She sighed and grabbed my hand. "You can tell me whatever it is that is bothering you. You aren't going to make me angry. I promise."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose with my free hand. When I lowered my arm I asked, "Who is Wesley?"

"He's my grandparents' farm hand, why?" she asked me. Her tone was not defensive or upset; she was only just curious sounding. "I've never mentioned him before, I don't think. Did Vanessa think about him?"

"She thought you were great with his children," I bit out. My jealousy, as I uttered the vile statement, was blatantly evident in my voice.

"Oh, Edward, is that what has you so upset?"

She didn't seem angry at all. In her mind, I saw her remember the front page of a newspaper from Bath, North Carolina. The main article was about a fatal car crash.

"Wesley's parents were killed in a car crash when he was sixteen. They were my grandparents' neighbors and close friends. So my grandparents let Wesley come and live with them. He's about six years older than Travis was. Wesley and his _wife_ Katherine, who is Wesley's age, have five children. Wait, no it should be six now. Katherine had their youngest in February. He should be two months old now."

She grinned at me. "I used to watch the children for Wesley and Katherine over the summer some times. Wesley's job is to maintain and take care of the farm, since my grandfather has a hard time keeping up with all of it by himself now. In return for running the farm, my grandparents gave Wesley a house on the back of the property and they pay him, and before he got married they fed him, too."

"Wesley was like my older brother. He and Travis were really good friends, too. There was nothing _ever_ between Wesley and me except for friendship and brotherly sisterly love. Wesley is almost ten years older than me. That's gross," Andria finished with a grimace on her face.

I couldn't help but smirk in the next instant when she realized what she had said and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. I was almost a century old than her, much more than ten years. I pulled her to me, needing to feel her warm body against mine.

What she had told me had been true. She had even remembered a night Wesley had tried to pay her since she was watching four children. She hadn't accepted the money. My jealousy was gone, but it was replaced with a sudden sadness.

Human children changed slowly; the child I would give her would not. She would have a limited time, especially because of her change, with her infant and toddler age child.

I snapped my eyes to the house when I heard Vanessa look out the window to check on us. She was not worried; simply curious what was taking Andria so long. She was hoping to catch me kiss Andria goodbye. Vanessa's thoughts about me had been rather pleasant. She found me to be intimidating at times, but mainly she thought I was gorgeous, polite, and perfect for Andria.

"Vanessa is waiting for you. I'm not angry with you, Andria. I only wish I could give you a normal life," I told her as I held her tighter to my chest.

She instantly wrapped her arms around my neck and stood up on her toes to kiss my lips.

"I don't want to have a normal life. Normal is boring."

I couldn't help but chuckled. "We will talk more tonight when I return. I love you, Andria."

She softly pressed her lips to mine. The tenderness of her actions sent my heart soaring in my chest.

She titled her head back and smiled at me, her love for me was shining brightly in her eyes. "I love you too, Edward Cullen, forever and ever."

I quickly kissed her lips once more before I released her from my arms. She smiled at me. "See you later, Edward."

I nodded to her, smiling as I watched her walk back up to the door. Her hips swayed seductively as she made her way up the steps and then to the front door. I growled too low for any human to hear as she shut the front door and I could no longer see her beautiful figure.

I started the car and waited until I heard Andria and Vanessa start the abhorrent music before I drove away. Dinner had been less than pleasant and I was not eager to have to rid myself of the human food. This was not going to be pleasant.

I decided to go hunting once my stomach was empty, to help me pass the time before I could return to Andria. I quickly took off into the woods behind my house.

Alice was waiting outside when I returned satiated from catching a large bobcat.

"I'm glad you've made up your mind to speak to Andria about having a child tonight, because I have some bad news."

She was trying to hide something from me by singing Mary Had A Little Lamb in French. "Spit it out, Alice."

"I've had a vision. Charlotte is in Canada. She hasn't decided what to do yet, but Edward she's really close," she admitted quickly.

I snarled and venom flooded my mouth. _No one_ would harm Andria. We would have to deal with this as a family though. Andria needed to know tonight, but I was afraid she would feel rushed into this life she wanted so badly. I didn't want her to be rushed. I wanted her to be able to live.

"Edward, I think you should tell Andria tonight. If you keep her in the dark it will anger her more when you let her know at the family meeting."

I nodded in defeat. This was not how I planned on spending my evening.

"Vanessa will be asleep in seven minutes. Tell Andria that Nessie, Rose, and I will be arriving at ten in the morning. We are taking Andria's vehicle so we will all fit together," Alice ordered excitedly.

She was thrilled to be taking Andria and Vanessa to the spa.

"I'll be sure to let Andria know, Alice," I said to her, and then I ran off into the woods on my way back to Andria.

I could hear Vanessa's even breathing from Andria's room, so I opened the front door silently. Andria was sitting on the floor playing tug of war with Bear.

She was no longer in her jeans and t-shirt. She had changed into a dark blue silk camisole and matching shorts. Andria looked beautiful with her long hair pulled back into a ponytail.

She smiled at me as I sat next to her on the floor. Mocha came up and sat beside me, sniffing my arm before licking my hand.

I scratched behind the silly dog's ear, making her foot thump softly on the floor. Andria chuckled and she pulled on the rope she had in her hand. Bear had the other end of the rope locked in his jaws, tugging and growling.

Bear shook his head trying to shake Andria's hold on the other end of the rope. His growl rumbled as he pulled harder, tugging Andria forward a little.

"He's strong for a dog," I said to her.

"Travis used to have Bear pull Vanessa's younger brother around in the snow. Bear and Justin both loved it. Bear probably still does it since Justin is only five," she said to me.

Bear tugged again, making Andria scoot forward once more. She let him have the rope and he proudly strutted around the room with it hanging from his mouth.

Mocha jumped up from my side and pranced over to Bear. She snatched the loose end of the rope and tried to pull it away from Bear. The dogs started tugging on the rope, trying to take it from the other.

I stood up from the floor, pulling Andria up with me.

"Something is wrong, Edward. I can see it in your eyes. Please tell me you aren't still upset about Wesley. Edward, all he ever was and ever will be is my friend," she said in a hurry.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and ran them down her arms. She relaxed under my touch.

"I'm not upset about that, Andria. Alice has had a vision."

I felt her body tense up. "What did she see?"

Andria went and sat on the couch. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs.

I wanted her near me. I _needed _her near me. Before Andria could register that I had even moved, I moved to the couch and pulled her into my lap.

Her heart hammered in her chest, but she did not make a noise. She twisted in my lap to look at my face.

"What did Alice see, Edward?"

"She has found Charlotte in Canada. Charlotte has not decided what she is going to do, yet," I answered her.

"So we just know she is close? We don't know when she is coming or who she is coming for – you, Jasper, or me."

"Yes," I told her. "But, Charlotte could decide at any moment. We have to be prepared. We will be having a family meeting Friday, after Vanessa has left."

"Okay." She seemed so calm.

I gently touched her cheek with my fingertips, causing her to sigh and lean into my touch.

"Are you sure you are alright about this, not knowing anything? Charlotte could decide to attack at any moment."

She smiled at me and ran both of her hands through my hair before hooking them behind my neck. "When Charlotte makes a decision I will be worried. She can stay in Canada as long as she wants. Charlotte didn't give me the creeps, Edward. She was friendly and nice to me. Peter was the one who freaked me out, big time."

She kissed me quickly and then grinned. "I'm going to miss you tomorrow. Alice isn't going to try and torture me at the spa is she?"

"No, darling, you girls will have a lovely day. Alice told me so. She also told me to inform you that Alice, along with Rosalie and Nessie, will be here at ten in the morning."

She laid her head on my shoulder allowing me to kiss the top of her head. I let my lips linger on her soft hair as I inhaled her beautiful and unique scent. Andria sighed quietly and tried to shift closer against my chest.

We were both quiet for a while, content to hold onto one another. I could listen to her heartbeat for years, for eternity if it wasn't impossible. Andria and I needed to move forward; she wanted to move forward. I had to explain to her what could happen, what _did_ happen when Bella had Renesmee.

"You really love children, don't you, Andria?"

It was the worst way for me to start, but I was at a loss. I had never had to do this with Bella. We never expected to be able to have a child. We had always assumed that possibility was not an option.

She shifted in my lap again so she could see me better. "Yes, I've always wanted my own. Just one, maybe two, but I've always wanted to be a mother. I'm not afraid of the risk that I'm taking, Edward. I want to be the mother of your child."

I captured her lips before she could blink and flipped us so she was underneath me.

I had never heard anything more seductive in my entire long life than hearing Alexandria tell me she wanted to be the mother of my child.

I slid my tongue along her bottom lip, begging her to open her mouth and let me taste her.

She complied and I attacked her mouth. Andria tangled her hands into my hair and tugged on the ends.

I couldn't stop the growl that fell from my lips. I needed to talk to Andria, not… this. I moved away from her lips and kissed her collarbone. Her hands slid from my hair to rest on my shoulders.

"Andria, I would like to talk to you tonight about having a child, but I would also like to explain myself and my feelings about this."

She touched my chin and my eyes met hers. Andria smiled at me before pushing against my shoulder. I sat up instantly and rested my elbows on my knees, placing my head in my hands.

Andria moved to sit beside me. "Then talk to me, Edward. I don't understand what has you so worried," she said softly.

Andria gently touched my knee, causing me to turn my head to look at her. She grabbed my hands, so I turned my body to face hers. "Please, just tell me what is wrong, Edward. Whatever it is that is troubling you, I want to know."

I could not help but smile at her. She was truly amazing and she was mine. I was the luckiest man in the world. No, I was the luckiest man that had ever existed.

"Alexandria," she frowned at the use of her full name, but she concentrated on what I was going to say.

I quickly listened to make sure Vanessa was still asleep before I began. "When I was human I barely paid any attention to the opposite sex, except for my mother. I never thought of having a wife, or a family. My only goal was to join the Army, but I've already told you that part of my life. When I met Bella, I wanted to married her, to have a wife."

I paused for a moment before I continued. "Andria, Carlisle and I both assumed I would not be able to have children. Our bodies are frozen; Rosalie, Esme and Alice will never have children, but Bella could. My brothers and I, and Carlisle, were changed in our human prime, so we are still able to reproduce."

"I never dreamed that I would impregnate Bella. Bella had already given up on the idea of be able to be a mother, but she loved Renesmee the moment she knew she was pregnant."

Andria had tears in her eyes, so I stopped for a moment. I brushed her tears with the pads of my thumbs. She smiled weakly and I smiled back at her.

I kissed her forehead quickly, trying to soothe her. "Andria, my darling, knowing how much you want your own child brings me so much joy and feelings I never thought I would have. I want nothing more than to marry you and give you a child the moment you tell me you are ready."

I pulled Andria to me and she straddled my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. Tears were still in her eyes.

"I love Nessie very, very much, but I have never wanted to be a father more than when I look at you now, hearing you tell me you want to be the mother to _my child._ It's very stirring… I've never had this desire before, Andria."

She closed the small distance between us, crushing her body against mine. I wrapped my arms around her back, holding her tightly to my own body. "Andria, I'm afraid of losing you. Bearing this child could kill you."

Andria kissed my neck. "Oh, Edward, you worry too much. You can save me, I trust you. With everything I have I trust you, Edward."

"You don't know how much that means to me, Andria, but I want you to understand what could and probably will happen, when you become pregnant."

She sat straight up on my lap, smirking at me as she did so. "Okay, Dr. Cullen, what are your concerns?"

"I'm serious, Andria. There are a lot of concerns. I want you to be aware of what you are facing."

"Alright, Edward," she whispered. "I just think you are over reacting. You've done this once before. _You _are prepared for what could happen, and that makes me millions of times more comfortable about this."

My hands had fallen to her hips and I held onto them tightly, but not hard enough to bruise her soft skin. "The child can harm you, Andria. When the fetus moves there is a very high risk that he or she will break your ribs or hips."

That wasn't even the worst part that I had to tell her. "Andria." I tried to find the courage to tell her the worst thing she would have to do. "You will have to drink blood to help feed the fetus, since it is part vampire."

She sighed, and I prepared myself for her to run. Run away screaming like a normal human would. "Edward, I'm prepared to do whatever I have to do. I'll do whatever it takes, whatever you tell me I need to do. I want this, Edward. I'm not afraid."

I brushed her bangs behind her ear and smiled at her. "I love you more and more, Alexandria," I vowed to her. "You need to sleep so you are prepared for tomorrow."

She grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and stood. I stretched out on the couch and she laid down beside me, wrapping the blanket around us both.

"We can talk more about the baby later, right? After Vanessa has left and Charlotte is taken care of?" she questioned.

"Yes, darling, of course we can. I love you, sleep well." I kissed her, and then she wiggled against my chest until she was comfortably draped across my torso and legs.

I had been given the best woman in the world. Andria loved me so completely she was willing to do anything I asked her to do.

Andria was a free spirit, but she was perfect for me. Her free spirit was combined with an older soul. She had helped me experience so many things I had never thought I would do, including experiencing being intoxicated.

_After Andria had consumed her drink, Jasper began to spread her alcohol induced emotions. The music in the club was pulsing and created a strange rhythm between Andria's and my bodies. My senses were dulled because of the alcohol, but my lust was in full force. _

_My vision was slightly blurred which caused a strange effect in and of itself. Andria twisted her body as she slid down my own body. I could see her almost perfectly – it was just fuzzy around the edges. Andria slithered back up ever so sensually and my hands instantly slid to her hips. _

_I pulled her roughly against me and she smirked, running her hands down my chest and her hips swiveled suggestively. _

_The music in the club was drowning out every other noise. I felt like I would be deaf, except I could hear the fast paced rhythm of Andria's heartbeat. _

_I could also feel the waves of heat rolling off of Andria's body and crashing into my coldness. The alcohol was clouding my mind and I tangled my hand in Andria's hair, kissing her thoroughly on her lips, in the middle of the dance floor. _

_Over the music, I heard Emmett's whistle. Andria laughed and thought of me kissing her like this while she was draped across the hood of my Aston Martin. _

_I growled in her ear, because I could picture a lot more than kissing her on the hood of my car. _

_I was having trouble concentrating on Jasper's control, since he was also experiencing the effects of Andria's emotions, but I knew it was time to go. _

_The club was becoming too much for both of my brothers and myself to handle. _

_I leaned over to Jasper. "I think it's time we head home," he nodded in response with a smirk on his face. _

_Alice was using the full effect of Jasper's ability and echoing his emotions, making him feel both Andria's emotions and also the one's Alice was giving off – because of Jasper. _

_My brothers were more than happy to head home. Once we were a few yards away from the club, Jasper stopped feeding from Andria's emotions. _

_My vision and hearing returned to its normal strength and I could concentrate on everyone's thoughts, but the lust remained. _

_Jasper could no longer control projecting the intense emotions that he had been feeling and giving off. The drive home to Forks was almost unbearable. _

_Andria had placed her hand on my thigh and traced patterns with her nails the whole drive home. I didn't know if I would be able to control myself from taking her tonight. Her thoughts were driving me crazy. Images of her and I together on my car, in her bed, on the piano for heaven's sake. _

_I slammed on the brakes in Andria's driveway and flew around the vehicle to remove Andria from the SUV gently. _

"_Drive or run, I don't care which you do, but leave," I ordered my brothers and sisters. _

_Andria giggled from behind me. Oh yes, the giggling had returned. Rosalie and Alice had giggled several times throughout the night also. _

_I looked down at Andria and she clamped her hand over her mouth. I ran into the house with Andria and shut the door behind me, kissing her passionately on her soft lips. I pressed her body to mine before lifting her off the floor and racing into her room._

_I laid her on her bed and began to undress her, starting with those provocative stiletto shoes she had expertly danced in. _

_I slid my hands up her toned legs. "You have gorgeous legs, Andria," I purred as I slid my hands up her body and back down. _

_Andria moaned in pleasure, but I could see her struggling to keep her eyes from closing. I kissed her fiercely and she responded eagerly, but the steamy and erotic kissing did not last very long before Andria was asleep in my arms. _

Rosalie's idea of a night out had turned into an interesting experience for everyone. I would be happy to never experience being intoxicated again, unless I was intoxicated by Andria's love.

The hours Andria slept past too quickly. I left her side and rushed home before Alice, Rosalie, and Nessie left.

Nessie hugged me quickly, kissing me on the cheek, before she dashed to the kitchen where Jacob was eating breakfast.

Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the couch, waiting until they could leave.

"Don't forget to feed Andria and Vanessa today," I reminded Alice.

She grinned from ear to ear. "We won't. Nessie found a Japanese restaurant that serves sushi. We decided to eat there. I already saw that Vanessa and Andria will love it."

"Are you and Rosalie going to eat also?"

"A little," Alice said with a grimace. "I saw your dinner last night. I most certainly won't be eating that amount."

"I will," Nessie said as she walked back in the room. "I liked the sushi Andria and I had in New York."

Rosalie frowned. "I will do my best to look human, but I am not looking forward to eating human food."

"Trust me, it's not pleasant," I told Rosalie.

"Oh, I believe you. Alice shared with all of us what you did last night. It certainly isn't something I want to experience unless I absolutely have to."

"Just make sure Vanessa doesn't get suspicious if you don't eat very much or at all, okay Rosalie, Alice?"

They both nodded before I went to the piano and began to play Andria's lullaby. The last day without Andria was going to be very long.


	24. Spa Adventures

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it is the property

of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended.

Chapter 24 – Spa Adventures

**Andria's PoV:**

Just as Edward said, Alice, Renesmee, and Rosalie arrived promptly at ten o'clock. Vanessa and I had already eaten breakfast and were ready to leave when they pulled up in Rosalie's red BMW.

Luckily, Bear and Mocha were stuck in the kitchen thanks to the baby gate Vanessa had brought with her, because the second I opened the door Bear let out the most horrifying howl I had ever heard.

I poked my head back into the house quickly and looked at the dogs. All of Mocha's hair was standing up and her teeth were bared.

"It's okay. We're okay, be good," I told them.

Bear growled again and Mocha barked loudly. _Apparently, Edward was just lucky with these two. _

I locked the front door behind me and joined Vanessa outside on the porch.

I introduced Vanessa to Edward's two sisters and niece before we piled into the Explorer, and I drove us to Port Angeles. It felt strange to introduce Renesmee as his niece when I knew that she wasn't, but it was part of the charade that kept the Cullen's secret safe.

Vanessa got along great with Alice, Rosalie, and Renesmee. Rosalie was being super nice and the drive up to the spa was filled with talk about Emmett, Jacob, Edward, and Jasper. Vanessa talked about Travis and we all shared stories about the silly things boys had done to gain our attention.

Once we arrived at the spa, we were all ushered into a changing room where we were all given large, white robes. We all changed and the tall woman who had greeted us at the door took us into another room.

Our day started off with getting our hair done. I had highlighted my hair several times when I was still in school, but they had faded away since it had been at least a year since I had done anything with my hair.

The woman assigned to my hair ran her fingers through my hair and smiled.

"Your hair is beautiful. It is so many different shades. What is your natural color?"

I smiled at her through the mirror. "My natural color is a light brown, but it's always had shades of blonde and a hint of red underneath. I used to highlight it to make the blonde stand out a little more."

"Do you want to highlight your hair again?" The woman asked me as she played with my hair.

I shrugged my shoulders. I really didn't care what she did to my hair, as long as she didn't cut it short. I had done that once. I had my hair cut up to just below my chin – I cried for weeks. To say the least, I hated it.

I much preferred my longer hair and refused to cut my hair any higher than my collarbone, even that was a little too short for me.

"I think your natural color is gorgeous, what if we add some layers back into your hair and trim up your bangs," the hairstylist said as she took my bangs and brushed them in front of my eyes. "They definitely need to be trimmed. I think just above your brow."

I shrugged again. "I'm not hard to please. Just don't cut my hair really short. I'd prefer it to stay as long as possible."

"Okay, well let's get you washed and then I will trim and layer your hair," she told me excitedly.

She led me over to the sink and washed my hair before she got to work trimming it and adding in layers. The last thing she did was cut my bangs before she blow dried my hair completely straight.

I was surprised at how long my hair still was when she swept it over my shoulder and let it cascade down my front.

My hair fell over my chest and to the middle of my stomach. "I love it, thank you!" I exclaimed.

"You're welcome," she said before she turned my chair around so I could see the other girls.

Alice, Rosalie, and Vanessa had their hair washed, trimmed, and styled, too, but Nessie cut at least three inches from her thick mahogany hair.

I had a feeling Edward and Jacob would both be unhappy to see Nessie's shorter hair, even though it still fell at least three inches past her shoulders.

After our hair was done, the tall woman who had greeted us led us to another room with soft leather chairs. One wall had rows and rows of nail polish in every color and shade imaginable.

Five new women came into the room and began to work on our nails. We giggled and gossiped the whole time our toes and fingers were being painted. Each of us received a French Manicure.

"Our massages are going to be in separate rooms, so I'll see you girls in an hour," Alice said before each of us was led into a different room.

I waited for the women to enter the room and was shocked when she came in with a container of wax in her hands. I looked at the table beside me and saw the waxing strips, lotions, and powders. _How did I miss those when I first came in?_

Alice was going to die when I got my hands on her. Sure, I had gotten a bikini wax once before, but it had hurt like hell. After the first time I vowed to never try that again.

Now it seemed as if I didn't have a choice. The redhead placed the wax on the table.

"Hello, my name is Morgan, and I'll be doing your Brazilian wax today and then Samantha will come in for your massage."

_Whoa, whoa, wait; did she for real just say Brazilian wax?_ _Oh yeah, Alice is so dead. _

She went through the routine steps to prepare me as I laid on the table with my hands over my face.

I felt Morgan spread the hot wax on my tender skin and took a deep breath. _It only hurts more if you tense up, just relax. _

I repeated that over and over in my head until Morgan pulled the first strip off. I could not stop myself from yelping. _Holy mother of God that shit HURTS!_

After another ten minutes of embarrassing and uncomfortable torture, I was hair free down there and Morgan left the room with the wax and supplies. Shortly after, a woman who introduced herself as Samantha came in and began my massage.

It felt wonderful to relax as the woman rubbed my shoulders and back. I would totally have to get Edward to do this. I was positive he would, how could he resist?

I sighed as she moved down and massaged my legs and feet. She also rubbed my arms, hands, and neck before moving to my back again.

The massage was over too soon and I was left to change back into clothes. I walked out of the little massage room and met back up with the girls in the lobby. Alice whipped out her black credit card and handed it to the woman behind the counter, without even caring about the amount the spa day had cost.

"Thank you very much, Alice, you didn't have to pay for me," Vanessa said, but Alice stopped her.

"Nonsense, it's my treat. Now I get to treat my favorite ladies, and that includes you Vanessa, to an awesome lunch."

We piled back into my vehicle and Alice drove us a few blocks away to Okasan Japanese Restaurant. We walked in and the maitre de greeted us.

"Reservation for Cullen," Alice chirped happily from beside me.

The woman looked at her computer quickly and then smiled at the five of us. "Please follow me."

We were seated at large booth and Vanessa, Alice, and I slid in on one side and Rosalie and Renesmee on the other. The waitress appeared with our menus moments after the maitre de departed. She took our drink orders before leaving.

Alice and Rosalie had both ordered water, but Nessie and Vanessa opted for a coke. I wished I could use my fake I.D. to get a glass of wine but Vanessa didn't know about the I.D., so I just ordered. I wasn't a big fan of carbonation, so I asked for a glass of water.

"So, Vanessa, how many students do you teach at your dance studio?" Rosalie asked from across the table.

"This year I have fifty-seven students, but more signed up for the start of the next lessons in the summer. I should have close to eighty students. That will be a big jump for me."

"What's with the rush of new students?" I asked. Vanessa had never talked much about how many students she taught over all. I helped her create routines for smaller groups of dancers.

In Tahoe there were only a small handful of dance studios and most girls stuck with the one they started at. My grandmother had made sure I went to the best dance studio, Deana's Dance Studio.

"Deana is retiring." Vanessa made finger quotes in the air when she said retiring. "She's been doing this for twenty years and now, she just wants to see her own kids more before they grow up and leave. All of her students had to find new studios. I'm one of the lucky ones that got the majority of the students. Lana's studio got a few more than me."

"That's good though, right? If more girls came to your studio then that means they think you are the better dance instructor," Alice added.

"Well, yes I guess so. I've never actually thought about that. Thanks, Alice," Vanessa said with a huge smile on her face.

The waitress reappeared with a tray full of drinks. Before the waitress could ask what we wanted, Alice told her, "We will have the Sushi House Cruise Ship."

I stared down at the menu quickly before Alice snatched it away. The Sushi House Cruise Ship was an assortment of sushi for a hundred and fifty dollars that was served on a wooden 'cruise ship'.

Alice was insane for ordering something so extravagant, but Vanessa, Renesmee, and I squealed moments later when the waitress went to place our order with a huge smile on her face.

"I've never tried it before," Rosalie answered truthfully when Vanessa asked her if Rosalie had a favorite type of sushi.

Vanessa clapped her hands together. "Andria, we have a sushi newbie!"

"Vanessa and I will have to tell Rosalie what's in everything so she doesn't eat something she doesn't want to, since this is only your second time eating sushi," I said to Renesmee. _Which will probably be everything. _

"Should I be worried about something?" Rosalie asked, feigning being fearful of the possible ingredients.

"Probably not, it's only raw fish. I loved it when Andria and I went to that sushi bar in New York City," Renesmee answered Rosalie.

Alice smiled and took a small sip from her water glass. She was trying her hardest to act human. It would get worse when the food came. I felt horrible for Rosalie and Alice; they were only doing this for me. So my friend and I could have a good time during one of the last times I would see her.

Twenty minutes later, our waitress returned accompanied by a male waiter who was carrying the wooden ship. The man placed the boat on the table and then walked away. The woman set a pile of plates and a piece of paper on the table and smiled at us.

"This is a list of the sushi and a description of what is in each one in case of allergies. Please enjoy your meal," she said before she disappeared behind the stainless steel kitchen doors.

Rosalie tentatively picked up the list and looked at it while Vanessa passed around the plates.

Renesmee, Vanessa, and I instantly began plucking pieces of sushi from the boat and placing them on our plates with our chopsticks.

Alice picked up her chopsticks and placed them in her hand. She practiced moving them carefully before she eyed the boat. She chose a few rolls and then glanced at Rosalie.

"Still debating what to try, Rose?" Alice asked her. "Just go for it, it won't be that bad."

I knew Alice was only trying to reassure Rosalie, but I was positive Alice had not seen that this meal would be pleasant for her or her sister.

Rosalie picked a few rolls and we all began to eat.

"Well that was certainly a new experience for me," Rosalie said as we exited the restaurant.

"Did you like it?" Vanessa asked her.

"It was… different. I might not try it again, but I had a lot of fun today with you ladies." Rosalie's smile was real and it was infectious.

Time flew by too fast on the ride home and before I knew it I was pulling into my driveway.

Alice, Rosalie, and Renesmee said goodbye to Vanessa and I and then they drove home.

I unlocked the door and rushed inside to let Mocha and Bear out of the kitchen and outside. Vanessa grabbed a ball from their toys and brought it outside with her. Once the dogs were finished with their business, Vanessa hurled the ball into the air.

Mocha took a flying leap off the porch and ran after the ball. Bear chased the ball, too, but was not as fast as Mocha.

We continued to play fetch with the dogs while the sun set and the sky became dark. Mocha was still a bundle of energy, so Vanessa flipped on the light switch and the front yard lit up from the flood lights.

Bear began to bark as a car came down the driveway. The headlights made it hard to see what kind of car it was until it came closer and I realized it was Edward's silver Volvo.

He parked the car behind my Explorer and climbed out gracefully, with a small pizza box balanced on his hand. Bear was at his side instantly and followed Edward and the pizza all the way back to Vanessa and I.

"I thought you lovely ladies deserved a night off from cooking dinner. I brought you two a pizza, pepperoni." Edward kissed my cheek and balanced the pizza on the rail.

"I shall return in a moment. I'll fetch you two some plates and drinks. Vanessa, what would you like?" Edward asked her.

She giggled and blushed, "A can of coke will be just fine, Edward. Thank you."

Edward nodded and darted into the house. He came back less than five minutes later with a coke for Vanessa, a bottle of water for me, and two plastic plates.

Vanessa threw the ball again and took one of the plates from Edward. "Only two plates, are you not eating tonight, Edward?" Vanessa asked as she picked up two pieces of pizza and placed them on her plate.

_Uh-oh, busted. _I thought and Edward smiled.

"My mother cooked dinner tonight. I already ate. I brought a pizza with me because I had a feeling the two of you had not gotten around to cooking dinner. Lucky for the two of you, I was correct." Edward's boyish grin made him look carefree and happy.

Vanessa and I giggled when Mocha sat in front of Edward and whined at him, her ball in her mouth.

Edward picked it up and Mocha jumped up from her sitting position.

"I dare you to throw it as far as you can," I said to Edward. He raised his eyebrow at me. "She'll find it, I promise."

He grinned wickedly and I added quickly in my head. _Okay, so don't actually throw it as far as you can, maybe about a third of that. _

Edward stepped off the porch. Mocha bounced after him, right on his heels. Her ears were standing straight up and her eyes were trained on the red ball in Edward's hand.

Edward threw the ball and it soared into the trees. The moment Edward's arm moved Mocha was gone. She jumped over the low brush and disappeared into the trees.

Edward came back on the porch and leaned against the house. "Will she really find that ball? I'd hate to have to go looking for it."

Vanessa laughed. "Oh yeah, she'll bring it back. That dog lives to play fetch," she said and then took a bite from her pizza.

Bear was laying next to me, patiently waiting for one of the pizza crusts. All thoughts of playing fetch had left him when Edward had arrived with the pizza. I tossed mine on the porch and Bear quickly shifted so he could reach it and ate it in one bite. I heard Edward chuckle behind me, and I turned to smile at him, he winked.

I suppressed my giggle and turned my attention back to the tree line. Moments later Mocha emerged from the brush, her red ball in her mouth, running at her full speed. She charged up the porch, dodging Edward, and flopped down a few feet away.

"That would be her way of saying I'm done," I said. "I'd give her no more than ten minutes before she tries to make Edward throw the ball again."

Vanessa nodded in agreement. Much to Edward's astonishment, Mocha was ready to play again only six minutes later.

We finished the pizza and Edward threw the ball a few more times before he bid us both good night.

Edward kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear. "I'll be back in the morning."

He walked to his car and Vanessa and I waited until he had started down the driveway before we went into the house.

Vanessa and I plopped onto the couch and we both sighed. We looked at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles – we had done the exact same thing.

Once the giggling had ceased Vanessa smiled at me. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of telling you that you have found the perfect man."

I blushed. "No one is perfect, Vanessa."

"He's close," she countered.

I pursed my lips. "Travis was close to perfect, too."

Vanessa's smile drooped slightly and she nodded her head. "Yes he was."

I watched her fingers touch the ring around her neck and tears filled my eyes as I remembered finding the engagement ring Travis had secretly picked out.

_I pushed against the wooden door and it slowly creaked open, revealing Travis's untidy room. Hot, fresh tears poured from my eyes. He hadn't cleaned his room before he left to go hunting this morning._

_Luckily, I was alone in my home, mom was at the hair salon and Daniel was at work, so no one could hear my sobs as I made my way into my brother's room. I picked up all of his dirty clothes and dumped them in the hamper. Once that was done, I made his bed and fluffed the pillows. _

_I stared at the room around me and it felt like I had been punched in the chest. Another sob racked through my body and I collapsed on the bed. I curled into a ball and wailed as I stared face to face with the picture of Travis and me at my senior showcase for my dance studio. Travis had worn his black suit. _

_Suddenly, I felt like I was in way over my head. I was only seventeen for heaven's sake! I had no clue what I was supposed to do for my brother's funeral._

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "We will need something to dress him in." The words of the funeral director rang in my head. _

_Travis had kept that suit in his closet. I stood up and walked to short distance to the closet doors and opened them. _

_Travis always looked so handsome in his suit. I would bring the funeral director the black suit. I pulled it out and draped it over his desk chair. _

_He would need his shoes, too, right? I grabbed them, too, and threw them by the chair. _

_Tie, his suit had to have a tie. I closed the closet and turned to the dresser. I opened the right drawer, Travis's tie and belt collection. I fingered the ties gently and pulled out the lovely dark gray one Papa had given him last year, and a black belt with a gold buckle._

_Next, I opened the left top drawer, socks and boxers. He would need those so I grabbed the first pair of boxers I saw. Travis always kept his black socks in the back of the drawer so I dug through the drawer. _

_I found a pair of black socks and pulled them out. Sitting in the spot the socks had just uncovered was a little black velvet box. My breath hitched in my throat and burning tears pricked my eyes. _

_My hands started to shake violently as I reached for the box. I held it in the palm of my hand and slowly opened the lid, in the middle of the plush light blue velvet was a sparkling diamond ring. _

_Oh god, he was going to ask Vanessa to marry him. _

_The pain in my chest increased ten-fold and I sunk to the floor, clutching the ring box to my chest._

_When my eyes could no longer produce tears, I stood from the floor and set the little box on the top of the dresser. I closed the dresser drawers before I gathered up the clothes the funeral director needed. _

_I took the clothes downstairs and hung them on the door frame of the foyer closet. Then, I darted back up the stairs. I ran into Travis's room and snatched the box from the dresser and then ran out, slamming his door behind me. _

_I walked the short distance down the hall to my room and opened the door. I fell onto my bed and into a fitful sleep. _

_I woke a short time later to the screeching sound of my mother's voice. She was yelling at Daniel… again. The clock said I had thirty minutes until the funeral home would be closed. I dressed quickly and raced down the stairs, and I grabbed the clothes and headed to the funeral home. I had more important things to do than to worry about what had my mother in a tizzy. Plus, if mom pissed Daniel off enough, he would lash out at me, Travis wasn't here to protect me…. oh Lord, Travis wasn't here. _

_The tears were back, but I wiped them away with the back of my hand as I drove away. _

_Vanessa was waiting for me outside the doors of the funeral home the morning of the funeral service. The engagement ring was tucked safely in my purse and I knew exactly what I should do with it. _

_Once inside the building, I pulled Vanessa to the side. "I have something I want to give you." I reached inside my purse and closed my fist around the ring. _

"_I found this when I was in Travis's room. I know he would have wanted you to have it," I said softly. _

_She held out her hand and I dropped the ring into it. The sob escaped her lips instantly. _

"_Oh, Andria, he was going to…." The sob that tore through her body cut her off. She flung her arms around my shoulders and I squeezed her equally hard back. _

"_Yea, he was, Vanessa." We didn't have to verbalize what he was going to do. It was too painful. Travis's opportunity for happiness had been cut short. _

_Vanessa took off her gold chain and slipped the ring on it before clasping it back around her neck. The diamond glittered and shined against the black cotton of Vanessa's dress. _

I was brought back to reality when Vanessa stood up from the couch. "I'm going to go pack up my bags so I'm not rushing in the morning."

"Okay, I'll get all of the dogs' stuff together and by the door," I responded.

I stood and went on a mad search for all of the toys the dogs had deposited in different locations throughout the house.

Thirty minutes later Vanessa's bags and the dogs' things were packed and waiting by the door, ready to be loaded up into the vehicle in the morning.

We changed into our pajamas and decided to make ice cream sundaes to finish off our last night together.

We sat at the kitchen table to eat our sundaes.

"Andria, I've said this probably a thousand times since I've been here, but Edward is really wonderful. Travis would be very proud of you."

I smiled as best I could with my mouth full of ice cream. "I know, Edward's great, do you really like him? You never liked any of my other boyfriends."

"Edward's different," she said thoughtfully. "He's intimidating sometimes, and I'm not sure why, maybe it's his looks, but he's wonderful for you."

Huh. _You got that right!_ _He is intimidating sometimes, but it's just the true vampire inside him. My Edward is an angel. _I kept quiet and let Vanessa continue.

"I mean, physically, what's not to like. He's tall, muscular… well sort of, more lean than buff, but I saw him throw that ball tonight. Boy's got an arm on him. Plus, Andria, have you seen those eyes! And that smile! Oh he has a smile to die for," Vanessa admitted.

_If only you really knew. _I thought to myself and then added out loud, "He does have good teeth."

Vanessa and I laughed. "I am not talking about his teeth! That boy smiled like he owned the stars when he looked at you. He's got it bad."

I blushed. "Okay, well what do you like about him besides the physical stuff? Since love is not based on appearance."

"Or is it?" Vanessa asked jokingly.

"Oh my goodness, Vanessa, I do not love Edward just because he is attractive. He's so much more than that."

She grinned from ear to ear. "And I don't love him for loving you because he is attractive, even though that's a major plus. Edward's funny, kind, very smart, very dedicated to you, and very, very loving." Vanessa paused. "I think he will make a wonderful father one day."

"I do, too." I smirked.

We giggled again. "That's good, because I can't wait to see the beautiful children you two make. I hope there are lots and lots of them!"

I held up my hands while laughing the whole time. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, lots of them, how about one or two? Leaning more toward one."

Vanessa frowned. "If I had a man that attractive, I think I'd be pregnant all the time."

"Ah!" I yelled, covering my ears in mock embarrassment.

"One or two, and I'm done."

Vanessa smiled as she stood and washed her bowl in the sink. "You say that now, isn't that what Katherine said, too. Now look at her and Wesley they have what, six kids? You'll change your mind once you hold that little baby with copper colored hair and blue eyes."

I stood to rinse my own bowl and Vanessa took it. I leaned against the counter beside her and sighed.

"I just don't think I will, Vanessa. I really just want one or two. A small family so I can spoil my children rotten."

"I think you could spoil six rotten. Edward has his doctorate decree, Andria. I think he's more than capable of spoiling you and your future children," Vanessa said as she set the bowl in the drying rack.

"Good point, but Edward and I have already talked about it. One or two is what we want."

"Then that's what's good for the two of you. I'm very jealous. I'd love to be able to plan my future with my future husband."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "You'll find your happily ever after, too, Vanessa. He's out there somewhere."

"My mom says that all the time. She doesn't understand. Travis was the one," Vanessa whispered.

"I'm positive there is another 'one' for you. You just haven't found him yet. Don't give up, Vanessa! Your perfect man is still out there somewhere just waiting to find you, his perfect woman."

"I'll believe you and my mom when that perfect man proposes," Vanessa said.

She walked into the living room and to the gun cabinet that sat in the corner. "Why did you keep these?"

"Papa taught Travis and I to shoot, take apart, clean, and reassemble every gun in that cabinet. I wouldn't dream of getting rid of them."

I joined Vanessa and opened the cabinet door; I had no reason to keep it locked. There were no children around to get into the guns. I pulled out .338 Winchester Magnum, the gun Travis had with him the day he was killed by Peter.

Vanessa reached for the gun and the stopped. "Is it loaded?" she asked.

_No, I couldn't load it after that... _"No, this was Travis's gun." I didn't think she needed to know that this was the gun that couldn't save his life. I had thought about selling it. It was a pretty pricy gun, but I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it.

Vanessa took the gun from my outstretched hands and inspected it before looking at the other guns in the cabinet.

"Aren't all of these Travis's?"

I shook my head and pointed to the .22 caliber rifle. "That's mine, and the hand gun in the drawer is mine. Well, technically it's registered to my grandfather, but he gave it to me. The .358 is mine, too."

"Which ones were Travis's?"

I pointed to the two taller rifles next to my .22. "The 20 gauge and the 12 gauge shotguns were both Travis's and there's a revolver in the drawer that was his. There are eight guns total."

I pointed to the .22 and the 12 gauge. "Those are loaded and so are the hand guns."

"Wow. I never paid any attention to the gun cabinet when it was in Tahoe. I knew Travis had his guns, but I didn't know you had such a collection, too."

"I take pride in my gun collection, probably because I know how to clean them and stuff. It makes them more special because my grandfather and Travis helped me learn."

We smiled at each other and she handed me the rifle back. I returned it to its rightful spot in the cabinet and shut the door.

"Does Edward approve of the guns?" Vanessa asked.

"Not really, but his older brother Emmett had been pestering me to let him shoot them. I may just let him."

We both laughed and then Vanessa wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"I'm going to miss you so much. You'll always be my best friend, Andria," Vanessa whispered.

I stood still, trapped by Vanessa's embrace, and agreed with her. "I know, Vanessa, I'm going to miss you, too. You've always been my best friend and you always will be."

She released me from her arms and smiled widely. "I'm going to get some sleep before I leave in the morning. Good night, Andria."

"Good night, Vanessa."

**Edward's PoV:**

I waited for Alice to tell me Andria and Vanessa would be waking before I started to leave the house. Esme stopped me in the garage to hand me a hot pan of cinnamon rolls for the girls. Andria loved Esme's cinnamon rolls, so I knew Andria would be happy to see them in my hand.

When I made it to the porch, I heard Bear start to bark. I heard Andria and Vanessa in the living room before Andria moved to answer the door. My beautiful angel smiled at me when she opened the door.

She instantly stepped to the side and allowed me to come in. I deposited the pan of sweets on the coffee table, but not before I noticed Vanessa's luggage and the dogs' supplies by the door.

"My mother made cinnamon rolls this morning. She made an extra pan for the two of you. Why don't you two eat and I will load up your belongings in your vehicle. Is your SUV unlocked, Vanessa?" I asked.

Vanessa nodded as she peeled off the aluminum foil cover and the nauseating smell of cinnamon and vanilla icing assaulted my sense of smell.

"Thank you, Edward. For loading up my car and for breakfast," Vanessa said while Andria went to the kitchen to fetch two forks. She didn't plan on using plates.

"My pleasure," I replied before I turned and began carrying the items out to Vanessa's SUV.

From outside, I could hear Vanessa. "Belongings? Who says belongings anymore?"

She questioned Andria, who just shrugged before both girls giggled. "He's so… perfect, for you."

I smiled to myself. Vanessa thought I was perfect for Andria. I couldn't have been happier.

By the time I had finished packing the car at a normal human pace the girls had managed to eat all eight of the rolls. Vanessa stood from the couch and I heard Andria's heart speed up slightly. I didn't have to read her mind to know it was because Vanessa was about to depart.

I was rather pleased Vanessa had to return home a day early. It gave me twenty-four hour access to Andria so she would be constantly protected should Charlotte decide to act.

"Edward, you'll have to let your mom know those were the best cinnamon rolls I have ever had," Vanessa said.

"I most certainly will." I stood with Andria and followed the two girls to the porch.

The dogs could sense the sadness from both Vanessa and Andria causing them to be rather melancholy. Mocha and Bear both sat on the porch and waited patiently as their two owners said goodbye. Andria and Vanessa wrapped their arms around each other tightly.

_I'm going to miss her so much. _Vanessa's thought did not startle me as much as Andria's.

_I wish she could know the truth, then I wouldn't have to say goodbye. _

I felt the pang of self hatred inside because I knew the reason Andria had to say goodbye was because of me, and because of what I was.

Andria and Vanessa released each other and stepped back.

"You better come visit me, both of you," Vanessa warned.

"We will, I promise," Andria answered her. "Both of us."

_Travis really would be proud of his baby sister. Andria has found the perfect person. They were meant for each other. _

Vanessa's thoughts humbled me. I never dreamed Andria's friend would have liked me and trusted me so much.

"Goodbye, Andria, Edward," Vanessa said before her and Andria hugged once again. I held out my hand and she cautiously placed her hand in mine.

"It was a great pleasure meeting such a close friend of Andria's. Best of luck to you," I told her, then released her hand.

Andria squatted and the two dogs slowly approached her. "We have to say goodbye again, you two. I love you both, but Justin loves you, too, and he needs you more than I do. I'm going to miss you two and your crazy antics."

She rubbed both of them before standing back up and wiping her hands on her legs. Andria hugged Vanessa for the last time before Vanessa and the dogs loaded into the vehicle.

I stood with Andria on the front porch and she pressed herself into my side. I smelled her tears and wrapped my arm around her back, resting my hand on her delicate hip.

We both waved as Vanessa waved from her vehicle. _They really do make a wonderful couple. _

Once Vanessa had driven out of site I led Andria back into the silent house. There was one issue that needed addressing immediately. "Andria, you do understand that Vanessa cannot know about our true nature. It would not only endanger her, but it would endanger you, me, and my family – your family."

"I do understand, Edward. It's just harder than I thought it would be to say goodbye."

The tears welled up in her eyes again and I quickly pulled Andria tight against my chest.

Andria raised her head and smiled at me through her tears. She gently leaned up and kissed my lips softly. "I love you, Edward Cullen, very, very much."

"Why, Miss DeAngelo, I love you, very, very much as well." I kissed the tip of her nose causing her to giggle.

Andria's giggle had become something I longed to hear. It was a magical sound that meant my love was happy. I wanted to hear her giggle at least once every day for the rest of eternity.

"As much as I would love to stay here alone with you, we have to go. We are having a family meeting, but Carlisle has to be at the hospital at two."

She sighed. "Back to reality, crazy psycho bitch is out to kill me. Maybe we should just escape to a deserted island. Then we wouldn't have to worry about this mess."

"When this is all over, I'll take you to an island. We will stay as long as you like and we won't worry about anything, except making sure your gorgeous skin does not burn," I promised Andria.

She smiled brightly. "Really? You'd take me to an island for however long I wanted?"

I chuckled. "Of course, Alexandria, I will take you wherever you want to go. Tell me a destination and I will get us there, but right now our destination is the Cullen residence."

Minutes later, Andria's house was locked and we were on our way to the family meeting to discuss Alice's vision of Charlotte.


	25. FatherInLaw

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it is the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended. **

**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. We're getting to the good stuff! A huge HUGE thanks goes out to my two amazing and very talented betas DreaC and VoluptuousVamp. Without them, this story would be riddled with comma errors and a bunch a stupid things I seem to miss! So, thanks ladies!**

Chapter 25 - Father-In-Law

**Andria's PoV:**

Edward's family was already seated around the dining room table when Edward and I arrived. I sat down in a chair beside Alice, and Edward sat on my right at the opposite end of the table as Carlisle, who sat at the head of the table. Esme was to Carlisle's right and Jasper to his left. Rosalie and Nessie were beside Esme. Emmett stood behind Rosalie. The only person missing was Jacob, who was usually always wherever Renesmee was.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked Alice.

"All of the wolves are patrolling; they have been the entire time Vanessa was here."

"Oh." It was all I could say. I felt bad for the pack. They had to run a patrol instead of being with their friends and family… because of me.

Jasper leaned back in his chair so he could see around Alice. "Don't feel bad, Andria. It's what the wolves do. They protect humans and Charlotte is a threat to _you_."

"Alice, please tell us again _exactly _what you saw," Carlisle said and the meeting began.

Alice closed her eyes and then opened them seconds later. "She was in the Canadian wilderness. I recognized the area. I think she was close to our house there. She hasn't decided what to do yet; she was just close. I don't think she knows what she wants to do…" Alice trailed off.

"I don't think it is safe for Andria to be left alone anymore. Now that Vanessa is gone, Andria will remain here, permanently, until Charlotte is dealt with," Edward said firmly.

"Once again, you say I'm automatically going to do something. It would be nice if you could run those ideas of yours through me before you announce them to everyone," I snapped, turning my head to glare at Edward.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose in obvious frustration from my outburst. "Alexandria…."

I hated it when he used my full name. "Yes, Edward," I bit out. I had a house, too. It wasn't like someone couldn't stay at my house with me.

"I realize you have a house also, Alexandria."

_Oh shit, he can hear me. Oops. _

Edward shook his head and smirked just a tad, but then it vanished and his lips were set in a firm line. "Andria, I will not risk your safety. Do you not understand I can't lose you?"

"Edward, I do understand, but you don't. I'm not afraid. I don't need to be anywhere permanently. As long as you are with me or someone is, then I'm safe."

"Andria." It was Jasper who said my name. "I have to agree with Edward. I think it would be safer for you if you stayed here until Charlotte has been caught. It's safer for you here."

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, staring down at the polished surface of the table in defeat. I hated feeling like a burden to the Cullens…even if they said I wasn't.

"It's not forever," Edward said and my eyes snapped to meet his. I hadn't meant it like _that_!

_I still want forever. _

He nodded his head and reached for my hand. "I know."

Emmett groaned. "Stupid silent conversations. You know what, Edward?"

Edward smirked at me and then looked at Emmett. "It was personal, between Andria and I only." Edward lifted my hand and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of my hand before he placed my hand back in my lap.

Emmett mumbled something I couldn't hear before he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall like a disgruntled child.

"Is there a plan for when Charlotte shows up?" Rosalie asked.

"It would be best if I dealt with her. I was the one who trained Charlotte," Jasper answered.

Rosalie nodded to Jasper and spoke again. "Then I think we know what we have to do… wait,"

As Rosalie stood from the table, Alice's face became blank and her eyes were distant. She was having a vision.

Edward snarled as he saw Alice's vision in his own mind.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked, one of his hands was on Alice's shoulder and the other was gently stroking her hair.

"Charlotte is running south, to Forks, but everything just went blank," Alice paused for a moment. "I think she's run into the wolves."

Edward stood and slammed his hand down on the table, but not hard enough to damage it. "Jacob is coming here, I can hear him. Charlotte ran upon the reservation, she changed direction. She was running here, but Paul and Jared were on their way here with Jacob to warn us. They made her change direction again. Sam, Paul, and Jared are on her trail. She's headed to Idaho."

Just as Edward finished, a human Jacob came running into the dining room. "Did you catch everything?" he asked Edward.

"Yes, phase back. I want to know if they catch her. Tell them they are not to kill her. We want to speak to her," Edward ordered, his eyes briefly flashed to Jasper and then back to Jacob.

Jacob nodded and darted out of the house. Everyone remained silent as Edward listened to the pack's minds.

The minutes seemed to drag on as the room remained silent. The only thing I could hear was the beat of my own heart and my breathing. It seemed so loud in the quiet room. I jumped in my chair when Edward snarled loudly. Alice placed her hand over mine calmingly.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked him, rising up out of his chair.

Edward turned, pinching the bridge of his nose again, before he looked at Carlisle. "Somehow she has managed to escape them. They have lost her scent. The wolves are on their way back. Alice, can you see Charlotte at all?"

Alice closed her eyes again and a look of fierce concentration crossed her pretty features. "She's heading east. She hasn't decided where exactly yet, but she is running east."

Jacob came back in the house again. "I'm sorry, Edward. We will catch her if she comes back."

"Do you think she will try to contact the Volturi?" Esme asked worriedly.

I remembered them from Renesmee's memories and I did not want to meet them, and certainly not while I was still human.

"I hope not," Carlisle answered his wife.

"Then what do we do now?" Renesmee asked the question that had been ringing in my mind.

"We wait for Alice to see what Charlotte decides. It's all we can do," Edward answered. "Come, Andria."

I stood without question. Edward's voice was serious and left no room for argument.

I didn't want to argue. I had been excited when the wolves were on her trail, but she had evaded them. Charlotte was still out there. Edward let me quickly out of the dining room and up to his bedroom.

Once in the room, he held me tight against his own body. "Alexandria, I will keep you safe no matter what. I love you."

"Oh, Edward, I love you, too." I stood up on my tip-toes and softly brushed my lips against his. "I've missed you," I whispered.

Edward captured my lips with his and slid one arm lower around my body and tangled his other hand in my hair. He released my lips and allowed me to catch my breath.

His dark eyes looked deeply into mine. "I swear, Alexandria, I will keep you safe."

"I know you will. I trust you, Edward," I said firmly. "Do you think Charlotte will tell the Volturi?"

"I'm not sure, Andria," Edward said. He led me over to the bed and we sat on the edge together. "The Volturi will not be pleased if she does. They do not value human life and they hold their rules in very high regard. Humans are not to know our secret. I'm not sure how they would react knowing you are a part of this family. We have had issues with them before."

"I know. Renesmee showed me," I told him quietly.

"I won't let them hurt you, Andria," he assured me.

I touched his jaw with my fingertips and Edward sighed contently. "I'm not worried about me. They will hurt you and your family, too."

"They won't hurt us, Andria. It won't come to a fight." Edward kissed my forehead chastely. "Let's not talk about this right now. I have not been able to be alone with you in a very long time."

"Edward, it's only been a week, and I saw you almost every night...alone."

He lifted me in his arms and walked to his bathroom.

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow at him. This wasn't the way I imagined Edward had wanted to spend our time.

"Oh my darling, you do not know how much I have longed to kiss you." He trailed his lips down my jaw and then my neck and across my collarbone while he set me on my feet. "To touch you." Edward's hands trialed down my sides and he lifted the hem of my red t-shirt.

"You look beautiful in red," he whispered as I lifted my arms over my head and he pulled the shirt off. "Stay still," he commanded.

He didn't turn to the bathtub like I expected him to. Instead, he opened the glass shower door and turned the faucets on. I had never been in Edward's shower.

It was a massive stone and glass shower in the corner of the room. Three of the walls were a soft, creamy colored tile and the fourth was a large etched glass door. Water sprayed from the ceiling of the shower and from the three tiled sides.

Edward stepped back to me and I tugged on his shirt. He swiftly pulled it over his head while he stepped out of his shoes. I fumbled with his belt buckle while he easily unhooked my bra.

He knelt down and unbuttoned my jeans before he pulled them and my panties down my legs. Edward groaned and he looked up to meet my gaze.

I was frozen in place. Edward's eyes had turned darker than I had ever seen them before, and I couldn't tell if he was angry or just surprised and very turned on.

"Who did this?" His voice was husky.

"A woman yesterday at the spa." I felt like I should let him know it was a woman and not a man. I didn't think Edward would have been pleased in the least if another man had touched me _there_.

He hissed. "You're bare," he stated.

The sound of his voice worried me. Did he not like it? Had Alice been wrong? "You don't like it…" I muttered. I wasn't sure what to say; it hadn't been my idea.

He shook his head. "I love it." He kissed me on the bare skin just above my clitoris and I shivered.

Edward lifted my leg and helped me step out of my pants and then he stood back up. He opened the door again and I stepped into the hot streams of water gushing from all around me.

I waited for Edward to join me and was surprised when he stepped in and shut the glass door behind him. He was naked. He had never been fully naked in the water with me before.

Edward stepped into the water with me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "What are you planning on doing?" I asked, trying to sound seductive.

He ran his fingers through my hair, pushing it back away from my face. The hot water made his touch feel warm instead of cold.

"I want to shower with you. You had a relaxing day yesterday away from me. I want to have a peaceful day with you, starting with a shower since I rushed you out of your house this morning."

He grabbed the shampoo Alice had bought me and squeezed some into his hand. "Turn around," Edward commanded.

I did as he said and felt his hands begin to massage the shampoo into my hair and scalp. I tilted my head back so water wouldn't run into my eyes and Edward washed my hair. He then rinsed away the shampoo and repeated the same steps with the vanilla scented conditioner.

I turned back around when he finished and grabbed his bottle of shampoo. "Your turn."

Edward dropped to his knees instantly and I poured a little of the shampoo directly onto his wet hair. I ran my hands repeatedly though his hair, creating a thick lather. Edward scooted closer to me and placed soft kisses across my stomach.

I tugged on the edges of Edward's hair and smiled when I heard a soft noise come from Edward's throat. He was purring softly as I played with his hair.

I washed the soap away before I sunk to my knees so I could be level with him. I gently placed a kiss on his lips.

Edward shifted quickly as he moved to hover over me. I wasn't touching the cold stone floor because Edward was cradling me in his arms. "Oh how you tease me."

"You were purring." I touched my fingers against the base of Edward's throat. "It was very sweet."

Edward stood and brought me upright with him. The water cascaded down both of our bodies and created a strange sensation as it flowed between us where we were pressed together.

Edward took the bottle of body wash and poured it into the palm of his hand. He rubbed his hands together and then, starting at my shoulders, worked his way down my body with the silky feeling body wash.

It smelled like jasmine, and I remember when Edward had told me I smelled like white jasmine and cherry blossoms. Was that why Alice had purchased jasmine scented body wash? _Most likely, Alice does everything for a reason. _

Edward chuckled as his hand moved over my body, rinsing the white lather off my skin.

He grabbed his body wash and I held out my hand. He grinned at me as I began to wash his shoulders and chest. The hard muscles of his body twitched as my hands slid down his stomach.

I had to squat to wash his long legs and that placed me face to face with his manhood. I quickly placed a kiss on the tip of his penis and then continued to wash his legs.

Edward stared down at me, completely shocked. I pretended not to notice that his jaw had dropped open and walked around him to wash his back. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my breasts against his cold skin.

His sharp intake of breath was the only noise I heard as he stayed completely still. I rested my head against his shoulder, enjoying the combination of his cool skin and the warmth of the water.

I lifted my head when he slowly twisted in my arms. "Again, you tease me, Andria. Let's get out of the water."

He shut the faucet off and the streams off water stopped. Edward stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist quickly before he held out a towel for me.

I stepped out onto the bathmat and Edward wrapped me in the fluffy gray towel. He grabbed a comb from the vanity and led me back into the bedroom.

I stood in the middle of the room as he went and locked the door. "Sit on the bed, Andria," Edward ordered.

I did as he said and climbed onto the bed, trying to not flash all of my personal parts, even though it was only Edward in the room.

He approached the bed slowly, his eyes dark and sensual. He crawled onto the bed and slid behind me. I waited for him to do something and felt him slowly pull the comb through my damp hair. He continued to comb out my tangles until my hair was smooth and almost dry.

I twisted to face him, and he set the comb on the bed. We were both still in our towels, but I didn't care. I laid down and Edward did the same.

I reached out and ran my hand through his disheveled hair. "I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to hear you purr again. I liked it."

Edward closed his eyes as I continued to comb my fingers through his thick hair. He shifted so he was holding me tight against him, but his face was nestled into my chest.

I took the opportunity to kiss his hair and I heard the wonderful sound again. I tugged gently on the ends of his hair before running my hands through it. He purred again and nuzzled his nose against the bare skin just above my beasts.

I moaned and Edward pulled open the towel, exposing my breasts. His lips captured my left nipple and I arched my back. Edward's hands ran along my ribs, pushing the towel farther open, until it fell away from my body completely.

"Edward," I whispered.

He purred in response and gently pushed his hips into me. I could feel his hard length press against my thigh and I moaned again.

"Andria," Edward muttered as he switched sides, attacking my right nipple. He trailed kisses around my breast and then down my stomach.

"You smell delicious."

I could only moan in response as I twisted and Edward moved to hover over me instead of beside me.

His cold kisses continued to trail down my body until he came to the v between my legs. He placed a wet kiss on my clitoris and I squirmed beneath him. "You are so beautiful, Andria," Edward whispered just before he slid his tongue down my slit and into my warmth.

My back arched involuntarily, but Edward held my legs firmly in place with his hands. He continued his tortuous motions with his tongue until my whole body was shaking. Then he stopped.

I groaned in frustration, but Edward only chuckled. "I want so badly to feel you climax around me." He slipped his fingers into me and I groaned with pleasure. "This will have to do for now."

He moved his fingers in and out of me slowly, torturously slow, as he crawled up my body. His lips captured mine and I could taste myself on his tongue.

I could feel all of my muscles tightening again as Edward's skilled fingers brought me to the brink of ecstasy. Edward's erection was pressed firmly into my thigh as his lips trailed back down to my breasts.

Edward flicked his tongue over my erect nipple before he pulled his lips over his teeth and tugged on my nipple. My orgasm erupted through my body, sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through me.

I was left panting and sweaty when Edward gently removed his fingers from me. In a blur that was too fast for me to see Edward sucked his fingers clean and then used his own towel to wipe the excess moisture from between my legs.

I reached for his erection, but Edward stopped me. "No, darling, I only wanted to please you. Lay with me,"

Edward lifted me off the bed and yanked the sheets down before he pulled them up around both of us. He removed the towels from the bed and tossed them onto the floor.

I snuggled against his marble body and sighed. "You really are amazing, Edward. I'm a very lucky girl."

"It is I who is the lucky one, Andria," Edward said and then kissed the tip of my nose.

I wasn't tired, but somehow I drifted asleep in Edward's strong embrace. When I awoke I was still wrapped in Edward's arms.

"Esme has made you a light lunch if you would like to get dressed and venture downstairs."

Edward's calm voice made my eyes flutter open and I stared into his dark ones. "You need to go hunting," I told him.

"I will, later." He stood and I realized that he had already dressed in jeans and a light blue t-shirt.

I sat up in the bed and stretched my arms. Edward watched me hungrily and I smirked. "Like what you see, doctor?"

Edward's eyes widened, but he smiled back and held out his hand to help me stand from the bed.

"You are the most amazing sight to behold. I could marvel at your beauty for all eternity," he whispered slowly in my ear.

"Then I guess it is a good thing we have that long. Do I still have clothes in here?"

Edward nodded and I followed him into the closet, absentmindedly putting on each article of clothing he handed me. When I was fully dressed I realized Edward had dressed me in a pair of light wash jeans and a silky top that draped across my shoulders and exposed my collarbones. The material had a tight band across my waist that accentuated my curves. The lightweight material was a lovely shade of pale green.

"Beautiful as always," Edward said and took my hand.

We walked down the stairs and Edward stopped to talk to Jasper. I went into the kitchen and found Esme busy cutting up a pear and adding the pieces to a large bowl that was already filled with a multitude of different fruit.

"I made chicken salad and I'm just finishing up a fruit salad. Please help yourself, Andria. I'm sure Jacob and Seth with dig into this when they return from the patrols."

I grabbed the white plate that was setting on the tan placemat and helped myself to the delicious looking chicken salad.

"They are still running the patrols, even with Charlotte across the country?" I asked her.

She nodded as she dumped the last pieces of pear into the large bowl. She tossed the fruit together and then spooned some into a separate small bowl and placed it in front of me.

"The men decided earlier this morning that the patrols should not stop until Charlotte is no longer a threat. The wolves agreed with Edward and Jasper and have taken up the daytime shift. We will take the night shift. It will also allow us time to hunt."

I groaned. It was more people doing things because of me. "Andria, please do not feel like this is your fault. You are a part of this family; we protect our family no matter what," Jasper said as he walked into the kitchen with Edward.

I smiled at Jasper, and Edward sat beside me at the counter while I continued to eat my meal.

Jacob and Seth entered the kitchen just as I was finishing my bowl of fruit. "Thanks, Esme, it was amazing," I said as I stood from the bar stool.

Esme took my dirty plate and bowl after she had set two clean plates on the counter for Jacob and Seth. They immediately dug into the food and I couldn't help but laugh. Their appetites were endless.

"Come with me?" Edward asked.

I nodded my head and smiled at him. "Of course."

Edward led me out the back door and we walked slowly down to the river. We sat on the ground and I leaned against Edward's shoulder.

"A few nights ago, I went to see Bella's father, Charlie," Edward admitted.

I wasn't upset that he had gone to see him. How could I be? It was his father-in-law; I couldn't stop Edward from seeing him and I had no reason to.

"I hadn't seen Charlie in two years."

Edward's words shocked me. Two years! He hadn't seen him in two years? "Why?"

"I was too wrapped up in my own pain. Nessie reminded me that I should see him. He asked about you. He would like to meet you."

Bella's father wanted to meet me. Hmm, it didn't bother me. It would be nice to meet him. Edward was waiting with his breath held for me to answer.

"Edward, I would be honored to meet Bella's father. When are we going?" I asked.

Edward shifted and removed a sliver phone from his pocket. He pressed a button and brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hi Dad, it's Edward." There was a pause and I assumed Charlie was saying hello.

"I was hoping I could meet you for dinner. Andria would like to meet you, too."

Meet him, why would we meet anywhere? I was capable of cooking. "I can cook, and can we meet at my house?" I whispered.

"Charlie, change of plans, can you meet me at the house that is a few miles before mine? Yes, the one Andria bought. She has volunteered to cook dinner."

There was another pause before Edward chuckled fondly. "Yes, she is," he said into the phone.

Charlie said something else before Edward responded. "Okay, Dad, well, we will see you at six thirty. Bye."

Edward closed the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. "Do you have anything to make for dinner?"

"Yes, Vanessa and I bought a roast but never cooked it. If we go to my house now, I can put it in the oven and it will be ready in time."

Edward nodded and we stood to make our way back to the huge white house. Alice came skipping up to us when we reached the living room.

"I saw that you have to go back to Andria's house. Jasper and I will come with you and stay until Charlie arrives. Then we will wait in the woods until he leaves. We can bring Andria back here and you can go hunting."

Edward sighed like he was about to say no, but I thought it did sound like a good idea since Edward was so worried about me.

Edward looked at me from the corner of his eye and smiled before he nodded to Alice. "Okay, let's go."

The four of us walked to the garage and climbed into Edward's Volvo. As soon as the garage door was open enough for the car to fit underneath, we were zipping back and then Edward slammed the car into drive. The car shot down the driveway and Edward turned onto the road sharply.

We made it to my house in record time. Jasper and Alice hopped out of the backseat and Edward opened my door before I could even reach for the handle.

"I hate that you're so fast sometimes, you know that?" I said to him as he took my hand and helped me out of the car. "I am completely capable of getting out of a car by myself."

Alice giggled and Edward smirked at me. "I _enjoy_ doing simple things like helping you out of the car. It was the way I was raised, Andria."

I couldn't help but grin at him before I planted a kiss on his cheek. I skipped up the front porch steps and pulled the house key out of my pocket to unlock the door. "Well, your mother taught you well," I told Edward as I swung the door open.

Alice danced into the living room. "I've always loved your house, Andria. You have excellent design skills," Alice declared.

She walked over to the stair case to admire the small stone ballerinas that were placed on different steps between the rails.

"Where did you find these? I've never seen anything like them before?"

"Travis found them at a yard sale in Lake Tahoe last spring. He said the woman told him she bought those years ago from a man who carved the stone. His wife was a ballerina; these were supposed to be made to look like her."

"Wow, how did the woman end up buying them from the man if he made them in the likeness of his wife?" Jasper asked.

"The woman said the man's wife died. She had kept them in their house, but I guess he couldn't look at them. They reminded him too much of her, but he didn't want to destroy them."

I noticed the look Alice gave Edward and turned around to look at Edward. He was leaning against the front door with a pained look marring his beautiful features.

"Edward…" I stepped toward him.

"I'm alright, Andria. The story reminded me of a time when I could not stand the sight of something. I was not as wise as the man who made those statues."

I frowned. I didn't understand. What did Edward destroy? Was it something that had been Bella's?

"I could not stand to look at the house my family had built for Bella and I and our daughter after Bella died. In my anger and despair, I demolished the house and everything inside of it."

I was frozen in place. I could feel the hot tears roll down my cheeks and I felt Edward's arm wrap around me a second later. My vision blurred and I closed my eyes.

"Edward," I whispered. It was all I could say.

Bella had been tragically taken away from Edward right before his eyes. He had lost the love of his life, the only woman he thought he would ever love. He couldn't bear to see the things that reminded him of her. He had ruined their house because it hurt too much to see it. He could see her there.

The whole in my chest that Edward and the Cullens had closed ripped over with a force I had never felt before. _Travis. _I could see Travis everywhere in Tahoe. In his room, in the house, I could see him at the dance studio and the theater. I could see him at the resort and I could see him in Vanessa's eyes.

I opened my eyes and noticed Alice and Jasper were no longer in the house. "Edward…" I was at a loss for words.

My thoughts were racing. _Was this why he was so protective of me? Bella… she had been taken away from him. _He was afraid I would be taken, too. Edward had put himself at risk to be with me, and now he was willing to protect me to the death.

I felt childish and stupid for arguing with him that morning. Edward was only looking out for me and I wasn't helping him.

My mind snapped back to Bella, Edward's first love. _Was I enough for Edward? _

Jasper must have thought about my whirlwind of emotions because Edward's voice made me snap out of my thoughts and listen to him.

"Alexandria, please do not doubt my love for you when I remember Bella. If I had not loved and… lost Bella, I would have never been given you. I never believed that my family could be in heaven more than the first night you _asked _me to stay with you. I truly believe that Bella sent you to me." Edward gently stroked my cheek with his knuckles. "Andria, you are undeniably sent from heaven."

The tears continued to roll down my cheeks and I nodded my head. "I… I don't doubt your love, Edward. It's hard for me to see you so upset. You seem so lost when you think of her. Edward, Bella is in heaven. I don't have a doubt in my mind that that is where she is. I can see that you loved her very much, but I know you love me, too."

"I hurt you when I remember her," he whispered into my hair. "Jasper told me, because I can't hear you." The pain in my chest had become a dull ache again, but spiked with those words.

I shook my head. He had it all wrong. "Your pain doesn't hurt me, at least not the way you think it does. When I see you hurt because you remember Bella, I understand. I remember the pain I feel when I think of Travis. It's not the same as losing a wife or a husband, but I lost my brother, Edward; he was my best friend. I understand what you feel. "

Edward's arms tightened around me and he made a strangled noise. Was Edward crying? I held him as tight as I could. "It's okay, Edward. I love you. You are so strong. You are an amazing man. I know you'll keep me safe. I'm sorry I've been so stubborn. You are only trying to protect me and I make it harder for you. I'm sorry. I won't argue with what you think I should do when it comes to Charlotte anymore."

Edward moved too fast for me to see him clearly, but I felt his cold lips on mine and I sighed, my body automatically leaned into his lean body. When he pulled back he smiled at me softly. "You are so much more than I deserve." With those words, the pain vanished. My angel had healed me again.

He was wrong though. He was more than _I_ deserved, but I wouldn't tell him. It was better if he thought he was right. "Let's get in the kitchen. The roast needs to get in the oven soon, or it won't be done."

We walked into the kitchen and Alice and Jasper came back into the house. "Is there anything we can do to help?" Jasper asked.

I found an onion, baby carrots, and celery in the fridge and plopped them on the table in front of Jasper. "You can cut them into chunks."

"What size chunks?" Alice asked as she stared at the three vegetables with distaste.

"You can quarter the onion, small pieces of celery, and just cut the carrots in half. They are already small."

Jasper nodded and then looked back at me. "What am I supposed to cut them with, my hands?"

I laughed. "Oops, sorry, I didn't think about the knife." I grabbed a cutting board from the cabinet and two knives from the drawer and placed them in front of Jasper and Alice.

I turned my attention back to the fridge and pulled the roast out. "Edward, can you get me the large glass pan? It's in the cabinet beside the sink."

He nodded and placed the pan beside me. "Anything else, darling?" he asked.

"I need some potatoes rinsed and cut up into chunks, too."

Edward nodded and found the potatoes in the pantry. "How many?"

"Three should be plenty."

Alice slid the cutting board across the table. "All done!" she exclaimed proudly.

Sure enough the celery, onions, and carrots were cut up into neat piles on the cutting board.

We all laughed and I put the vegetables around the roast. Edward finished cutting the potatoes and he dumped them in the pan, too. I seasoned the entire pan before I covered it with aluminum foil and put it in the oven. I turned the oven on and then set the timer.

"Tada, and in three hours we will have dinner. Well… Charlie and I will have dinner. You three will have moose, or dear, or whatever the hell it is you catch out there."

The three vampires laughed and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Andria, did you remodel most of this house by yourself?" Jasper asked.

"No, I painted a lot of it by myself, but Jacob helped me redo the cabinets in here and the bathroom, and he put in the new light fixtures. And of course, Emmett redid the upstairs. Oh, and Jacob and Seth repainted the porch and the outside of the house!"

Jasper nodded and looked around the kitchen, studying Jacob's handy work.

"So, what are we going to do for three hours?" I asked.

"Do you have any pictures of your grandparents' house? I would love to see it," Jasper said.

"Of course I do. The one I gave Esme is hanging in my living room…" I walked out of the kitchen and into the middle of the living room and stopped. "Wait, you weren't there when I gave Esme the pictures. The first time I went to your house, where were you Jasper?"

"It was very difficult to be in the house for a long time. Strong emotions are hard to handle sometimes." Jasper left it at that and went to study the black and white photo. I didn't ask any more questions, because I had a pretty good idea that Edward's strong emotions from losing Bella were the reason Jasper was not present.

I went to the bookshelf and grabbed the two black photo albums Edward and I had looked through together one night.

"Here are the other pictures I have. I love the house. It's so beautiful, especially in May when the wisteria blooms on the back porch," I said as I sat down on the couch and opened the first book. I set it on the coffee table and flipped to the pictures I had taken one spring, when I had been able to go to Bath for spring break.

Alice looked through the pictures and studied each one. Jasper knelt next to her and looked at them, too.

"Has the house been kept in its original state?"

"Mostly, indoor plumbing was added as well as lighting and electricity that is up to code. But as for the style and appearance of the house, my grandparents have kept that mostly the same. It's a very beautiful home. Oh, and we still own all of the original acreage – fourteen hundred acres exactly."

"That's a very large piece of land your family still owns," Edward interjected.

"We have a lot of cows and horses," I told them. "We also grow tobacco on a hundred acres."

"Surely, Wesley doesn't take care of all of that land by himself, does he?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "Oh no, during the harvesting season Wesley employs the teenage boys and any men who want to work to help with the tobacco. But Wesley manages the cows by himself."

Alice turned the page and a huge wave of nostalgia flooded my mind and heart.

"That's my bedroom." I pointed to the picture on the top left of the page.

I had taken it standing in the doorway of the bedroom. The walls were covered in pale yellow wallpaper with a white and light grey floral pattern. White crown molding trimmed the edges of the walls and wainscoting wrapped around the lower part of the room. The queen sized white wooden bed sat between two windows that had crisp white curtains pulled back to let sunlight stream in and illuminate the room. The bed was covered in a puffy white duvet and lots of different sized pillows.

The room had beautiful oak floors and to the left was a white dresser covered in silver picture frames and in the middle a large jewelry box. On the other side of the bed was a large oval mirror that stood facing the doorway.

In the mirror you could see the image of a woman in the doorway taking a picture. Her light brown hair was down and the camera covered the top of her face. She was wearing a bright blue sundress with brown flip flops. The bright blue cotton dress stood out against her tanned skin.

"That's you, in the mirror," Edward said.

I looked at him and noticed he was smiling his beautiful, carefree smile. "That is an amazing picture, Andria. I would love to have a copy of it myself."

I blushed and looked down at the picture. "I honestly didn't mean to catch myself in the mirror, I didn't think about it when I took the picture. Once a year, my grandmother shows the house to the North Carolina Historical Society. They _love _it. I took a picture of all of the rooms in the house because they were all clean and pretty."

"Where are the other pictures?" Alice asked. "This can't be all of the rooms in the house." She flipped through the next couple of pages, the sunroom, the master bedroom, the huge formal dining room, the foyer, and finally the back of the house in the spring.

Alice squealed. "This is gorgeous. Oh I bet it smells heavenly. This would be the perfect…." She trailed off again, but her eyes were wide and she was studying the picture closely - probably memorizing every detail of the picture.

"My grandmother has the complete set of images; I made copies of my favorites. Each room has multiple angles. I took these pictures my junior year in high school over spring break. Ours was late, in early May, my school was strange. Anyway, the wisteria blooms in April but it's the most beautiful at the start of May."

"I would love to be able to see the house," Jasper said. "It's not every day that people have kept a house so historically accurate and privately owned. Most of the plantations are now owned by the historical societies or the state itself, and none of them are sitting on that many acres."

"My grandparents kept the farm in working condition. Not only do we raise cattle, but we board and train horses, too. The house and the farm have always been in my family. They've owned the house since my great grandfather was a small child," I told them.

"I would love to be able to go home again. I love this house, the farm, my family…" I trailed off as I remembered how much I loved North Carolina.

Edward kissed my temple and I sighed. "Alice will look into it. I will talk to Carlisle and Esme and, after we deal with Charlotte, I will personally make sure you get to go home," he whispered to me.

I threw my arms around him and kissed his neck. "Thank you, Edward."

"Ooh, is this your horse?" Alice asked as she pointed to the picture of my lovely black Arabian.

"Yes, his name is Apollo. He's my best horse. Only listens to me and Wesley's wife Katherine, and their little girl Araya." I smiled fondly at the photo.

Apollo had posed for the camera, standing straight and looking a little to the right. The setting sun made his black coat shine.

"Why is it only the three of you that can ride him?" Edward asked.

"Apollo was abused as a colt and his previous owner wasn't able to break him. My grandfather was given Apollo when the horse was three years old. He wouldn't even let a man get near him, much less attempt to put a saddle, bridle, and bit on him." I paused.

I had risked getting my head kicked in trying to calm Apollo down the day he had arrived at the farm. I didn't get kicked and Apollo trusted me enough to let me break him. First with the bridle, then the bit, too, then I started getting him used to a saddle. Apollo gave in quickly, as long as there were no men around.

"I was the only one Apollo trusted. I broke him, but he never got over his fear of men. Katherine takes care of him when I'm gone, and I'm sure Araya rides him every chance she gets."

"The child loves horses…" Jasper wondered aloud.

"More like the horse loves her. Apollo had a bond with Araya since she was a little toddler. One day Wesley put Araya in the saddle with me… when she was about two, and Apollo was very careful. Ever since that day those two have been inseparable, except when he really wants to run and then I ride him. Apollo can get a little feisty sometimes."

"How could you trust such a large animal around a small child?" Alice asked.

"Apollo would never have hurt me, so I knew, and Wesley knew, that Araya was perfectly safe with me in the saddle. He wouldn't have done it had I been on any other horse. Apollo would jump to his death if I told him to; he listens to every command I give him. I trained him to listen to Araya, too," I said to them fondly.

Apollo had always been _my _horse… I broke him, I fed him and brushed him, and worked with him. He would never let anyone else ride him for the longest time. Katherine had to run him in circles around the ring just to keep him in shape over the school year until Araya was old enough to ride by herself. Eventually, Apollo started letting Katherine ride him, but he loved it when I came home for summer break.

"You have a love for animals, don't you, Andria?" Edward asked, snapping me back from my thoughts.

I nodded. "I always have. I guess that will be kind of hard once I'm like you, won't it? You were lucky with Mocha and Bear. They freaked when Alice, Rosalie, and Renesmee showed up the other day."

"That is the reaction I expected when they met me. At least now I know the dogs are not stupid," Edward joked.

I pushed him playfully. "My dogs aren't stupid." I flipped to the next page in the photo album and pointed to the German shepherd that was lying under a huge oak tree. "I trained King when he was a puppy. He's a very smart dog."

"We'll see about that when we visit," Edward stated.

We continued to flip through the photo albums and I told stories about my time with my grandparents and even some of the things Travis and I did in Lake Tahoe, until it was almost six o'clock. Alice and Jasper stood from the couch and headed to the front door.

"We will be in the forest. When Charlie leaves we will come back so Jasper and I can take Andria home and you can go hunt," Alice told Edward and then they were gone.

I was suddenly very nervous to meet Bella's father and began to fidget with my hair.

Edward chuckled and stilled my hands with his own. "Darling, Charlie will love you. Do not stress." He kissed my lips softly and then stood.

"We should set the table before Charlie gets here," he stated.

Edward was right, so I quickly stood from the couch and straightened my shirt as I headed for the kitchen. I busied myself with setting the table while we waited for Charlie to arrive.

The timer on the oven went off just as Edward went to answer the door.

**Edward's PoV: **

While Andria silenced the timer and removed the roast from the oven, I walked to the front door and opened it. Andria was already nervous, and suddenly I was worried if this was a bad idea. I waited until Charlie knocked to open the door.

"Good evening, Charlie. Please come in, Andria is just now getting dinner on the table."

_Poor boy sounds like a husband wrapped around his wife's finger. _

I snorted at Charlie's thoughts and turned when I heard Andria's heart begin to hammer in her chest. She was about to come out of the kitchen.

Andria came into view and walked over to Charlie and I. She did not appear nervous on the outside, but her mind was racing still. Her smile was real and it lit up her eyes. She was so beautiful and naturally graceful.

_He looks so much like a… dad. _

Andria's thoughts made the back of my eyes sting with tears that would not fall. Andria had never had a real father. Daniel, in my eyes and Andria's, was a horribly sorry excuse of a father.

Andria held out her hand as she came to stand in front of Charlie. "Hi, I'm Andria DeAngelo. It's very nice to meet you."

_Well, she's very well mannered. Is that a Southern accent? She looks a little like Bella, brown hair. Hmm, it's lighter though… and those eyes. _

"Charlie Swan. I've heard a lot about you, Andria. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Well, dinner is ready, so why don't we move to the kitchen," I suggested. This was going to be harder than I thought.

I placed my hand on the small of Andria's back and guided her into the kitchen. Andria was shaking slightly under my touch and her heart was pounding in her chest.

She asked Charlie to 'have a seat' and uncovered the roast. I sat down beside Charlie to make him more comfortable.

"That looks wonderful," Charlie commented, eyeing the food. "My daughter used to cook meals like this."

I looked to Andria quickly; her mind had come up blank. _Shit_. I couldn't hear her to help her. Andria looked at me quickly, lost, before she gave Charlie a sad smile. "I'm sorry for the loss of your daughter, Mr. Swan. I lost my brother this past August."

_God, I'm so stupid. Why would you bring that up? He doesn't care. he's never met you before! _

Like magic I could hear Andria's thoughts again. Was Travis the trigger to her mental shutdown?

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that, and please call me Charlie," he said before Andria set his now full plate in front of him. It had come out a little awkward, but Charlie was trying.

I struggled to watch the two of them. Every time I looked at Charlie I could see Bella in his eyes. Those big chocolate eyes… her eyes. Then I saw Andria, my hope… my love… my savior… my life. This was turning into a bad idea as the seconds ticked by.

Charlie had continued to analyze Andria, making me worry that he would not approve of her. Was she too unlike Bella, too much like Bella? I felt like I could pull my hair out. Only seconds of silence had passed, but it felt like hours.

Charlie was unsure of what to say to her and nervously asked her a simple question anyone would ask a young woman with such a strong southern accent who had moved to the northwest. "What made you decide to move to Forks?"

_Basic questions, right. This is easy. I didn't choose to move to Forks. It just happened. _"I didn't really have a destination in mind when I started driving that morning. I just ended up here at nightfall and I stayed."

"It's not often someone young decides to move to Forks. Most leave as soon as they graduate," Charlie told her.

It was true – Bella's high school friends were all off at college. They rarely came home for holidays or summer vacations. But my Alexandria was different. She was a diamond amongst the coals.

"I prefer small towns. I grew up in a very small town," Andria told Charlie with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Renesmee told me you are a ballerina," Charlie commented after a couple bites of food.

Andria laughed softly, but her nerves were gone. This was her, etiquette classes, and ballet was her element. She could do this and she knew it. She wanted Charlie to like her. "I am. I prefer the title of dancer since I don't just dance ballet, but it's the term everyone uses."

"She's very talented, a natural," I interjected. I had not said a word the entire time, only observed which was a little strange.

_She's different from Bella; Bella could never talk with a stranger like this. She's seems like a sweetheart, though. She more confident than Bella ever was. _

Charlie's thoughts made my heart clench. Did he like Andria? I saw hope… maybe this wasn't a bad idea.

I studied Andria. Charlie was correct; Andria had always been confident. She had been confident the first day she walked into my house with those pictures for Esme. She had been confident when she had boldly not worn panties to bed one night, and when she walked out of her closet and to me with the most playful and sensual smile gracing her lips.

I loved the similarities Andria shared with Bella – kindness, compassion, love, the love of literature and music. But it was Andria's differences that I loved the most – her grace, her accent, her adventurousness, but most of all… her _confidence._

I had always found Andria's confidence the most alluring trait. I was proud of her for her poise. I again had the urge to show everyone that Andria was mine and I stifled the strong desire to mark Andria.

I listened as Charlie complimented Andria's cooking instead.

"You are a very good cook, Andria. Dinner is wonderful."

He was still very nervous around her. She was, after all, replacing Bella in my life… in his eyes. Andria and I knew better; she wasn't replacing anyone.

"Thank you, Charlie, but it isn't very hard to mess up a roast." She did not want to sound overly confident.

"Once again she is not admitting to her full talent," I interjected. "Charlie, Andria is a wonderful cook, just like Bella was."

I regretted the words the moment they fell from my lips. I had never compared Andria to Bella verbally in front of Andria before. I looked to her, expecting her to be furious. Instead, I was met with a tearful and knowing hint of a smile.

"From what I've heard, that can't possibly be true. Bella taught herself to cook, I learned from my grandmother. It takes an immense amount of talent and patients to teach yourself to cook."

Andria shocked the hell out of me. Her response had not been what I expected, but I was amazed and more in love with her than ever. Maybe she was okay with knowing part of me still loved Bella. Then, she probably always had been okay with the knowledge.

Charlie smiled at her proudly. "I'd have to say I think you would be right."

_She's very sincere. I think I really like her... Bella would have liked her. _

Charlie's thoughts once again produced a strong reaction within me. My heart swelled with pride. My father-in-law thought Bella would like Andria. I felt on top of the world.

Dinner went on easily from that point on. Charlie and I both relaxed and Andria told Charlie about growing up in the South and in Lake Tahoe. Charlie hung on her every word about Travis and her going fishing for catfish as big as a man's forearm. Charlie told her a story about Bella going fishing with him when she was a little girl.

It seemed easy for Charlie and Andria to talk. They had something mutual to talk about –the loss of a dear loved one. It seemed strange for me to chime in, the husband of Charlie's daughter and Andria's boyfriend, so I stayed quiet and let the two of them interact.

I was eager to watch Andria with Charlie anyway. She lived up to my every expectation and more. Charlie talked more openly with Andria than any other person he had just met. Andria never let an awkward silence fall between her and Charlie.

Andria may have had problems communicating in front of large groups of people, but her sweet Southern charm came through full force as she talked amiably with Charlie for almost an entire two hours.

"Charlie, it was so nice to you meet you," Andria said to Charlie as I opened the front door for him – his hands were full with the large container of left-over's Andria was sending home with him.

He was very grateful that she had packed him dinner for two more nights, with reheating instructions written on the lid of the plastic container.

"You too, Andria. Edward, don't be a stranger. You either, Andria. I expect to see her with you when I see you, Edward," Charlie warned before he smiled at both of us and bid us goodnight.

I smiled at Charlie's last thoughts, _That girl is perfect for him, exactly what Bella would have wanted for him. Someone to make him smile more. _

I waited until Charlie had made it to his car and was driving away before I shut the door. "You never cease to amaze me," I admitted to Andria as I grabbed her around her hips and pressed her against the door.

She automatically wrapped her legs around my waist, giving me access to run my hands along her jean clad legs. "I love the way you respond to me," I whispered in her ear.

Andria whimpered and then groaned when Alice danced into the room, her cheerful giggle interrupting our intimate moment against the front door.

Andria unwrapped her legs from my waist and frowned. Jasper, who had been waiting for Andria to be less inappropriately wrapped around me to come into the room, appeared beside Alice.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked, holding Andria's overnight bag and dancing on her tiptoes. _This house is decorated like a dancer's paradise. Edward, your house must be like this. _

I raised my eyebrow at Alice when she shot me with a quick glance. _This house is too small, Andria wants a child… remember… one bedroom house is not going to work. Plus, that attic she calls a studio just will not do. She needs something large, well lit…_

I attempted to tune out Alice's thoughts as she planned out mine and Andria's future house.

Andria grumbled something about I needed to hunt anyway and how we were getting back to the house.

"I'm driving of course," I said. "I will leave to go hunt after I drop you safely at the house."

Alice shook her head. "Nope, hand over the keys. You should hunt from here; it will be better. I'll drive Andria back to the house. Jasper, you should go with you Edward. I want to talk to Andria about some girl stuff."

I looked at Andria who just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm okay, if you are," she admitted to me.

I reached out and pulled Andria against my chest. "I won't be long," I said as I leaned down to kiss her goodbye.

Her mouth was eager against mine and I moaned softly. "Andria," I whispered hoarsely. "Don't, Darling… I won't be able to stop."

She laughed softly against my lips but stepped back a little.

I walked with her out to my car and kissed her goodbye one last time before Jasper and I headed off into the woods, and Andria was left with my sister, who had something up her sleeve.


	26. Visions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: Big thanks to my betas DreaC and VoluptuousVamp! I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I'll give you readers fair warning... the shit is about to hit the fan... ALSO check out the note at the end of the chapter. **

Chapter 26 – Visions

**Andria's PoV:**

Alice started the car once Jasper and Edward had disappeared into the trees. She drove down the driveway backwards and did a half circle on the road before we were flying back to the Cullen house.

"So, what girl talk did you want to have?" I asked her.

"Your dinner with Bella's father Charlie, duh," Alice replied.

"Dinner with Charlie was good. Charlie is a very nice man," I told her. "He looks like a typical father, too. Daniel _looked_ like one, but he was _way_ different."

Alice frowned. "Daniel is an asshole, Andria. He should have been there for you no matter what."

I nodded. "I agree, but I can't change the past."

We were both silent for a few moments. "Alice, do you think Charlie liked me?"

"He told Edward to make sure you were with him, didn't he?" she questioned.

"Well, yes," I said as we turned into the driveway. "Wait, I didn't tell you he said that. Could you hear us, or did you see us?"

"Both," Alice answered with a giggle. "Charlie likes you, Andria. Everyone misses Bella, and I really wish you could have known her. But, then you wouldn't be with my brother, and I think you are perfect for him."

We climbed out of the car and Alice twirled around as we headed into the house. "Edward was very proud of you. Jasper thought you should know. You surprised Edward with how easily you kept Charlie talking. He usually isn't like that with strangers."

I smiled a big toothy grin at Alice and she snorted. "Glad I made my boyfriend proud because I have good people skills," I said jokingly.

Esme, who had obviously heard the last bits of Alice and my conversation, chimed in when we walked into the living room. "When Edward was growing up, a young lady who could hold a conversation with someone was a common thing, Andria. It is rare these days, and I'm sure my son holds your upbringing in very high regard."

Esme's words brought tears to my eyes. Was my upbringing really that important to Edward? My grandmother had insisted on cotillion classes… no, she paid for them and then told me I would be going. I didn't mind; I enjoyed the classes and especially the ballroom dancing. Now, the classes had really truly paid off.

Alice wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Edward is a little on the odd side, he always has been, but he has always had an excellent choice in women. You are wonderful, Andria. You need to stop doubting the fact that Edward thinks every aspect of you is one hundred percent amazing."

All three of us giggled. Then I noticed the absence of my loud vampire big brother and Rosalie.

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?"

"They went out hunting together," Esme answered.

"Do they hunt _together, _together?" I asked.

"Mates hunt together, yes. It's in our nature to hunt with our mate, but not always with other vampires. It's hard at first hunting with anyone else, but once you get adjusted to the sensation of someone else feeding close by, it's not so bad," Alice stated bluntly.

"Alice," Esme scolded. "Don't scare her."

I smiled and tried to reassure Esme. "I'm fine, I swear. I have pretty thick skin and an iron stomach… most of the time."

Alice snorted. "What would you like to do, Andria?"

"You didn't happen to bring the book that was lying on my bedside table did you?"

"I might have thought to bring it along, why?" Alice questioned.

"I'm pretty tired from today. I may just go read in bed and wait until Edward gets back," I said to Alice, expecting her to throw a fit and demand for me to do something with her, but instead she just shrugged.

"Edward and Jasper had to run a little further than they expected. They should be back within the hour, if plans don't change."

I nodded in acknowledgement and Alice handed me my overnight bag. Then, I made my way up the flights of stairs to Edward's room.

I set the bag at the foot of the bed and opened it. The bag was filled with mostly satin and lace... of course, because I let Alice pack my bag. The only thing that wasn't satin or lace was my book that was sitting on top.

"Ugh, Alice," I muttered.

"Yes."

I whipped around at the sound of the bell like voice to see Alice standing in the doorway.

I turned back around. "Nothing, Alice," I said and then added under my breath, "Stupid super sensitive vampire hearing."

"Edward can hardly think straight when he sees you dressed in lingerie, or should I say, barely dressed," Alice said as she came dancing up to my side.

She reached down in the bag and produced a piece of black lace, because it really couldn't be called clothing. It didn't cover anything.

"Alice, I _can_n_ot_ wear that." I snatched it from her hand and held it up by the thin lace straps. It was a slip, like most of the other pieces of lingerie that I owned, but this one left nothing to the imagination. Neither did the matching black lace thong that went along with it.

"He won't know what to do with himself, or you," Alice stated.

"Alice… I won't know what to do with myself!" I screeched.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Alexandria, you are a grown woman! Edward is a grown man… most of the time…" she trailed off in thought then snapped her bright eyes back to mine. "Wear the damn thing. See what happens. If you don't like it, change. There is a more modest one in the bag. But I promise, you should wear that one."

Alice left my side. "Goodnight," she said with a giggle.

I sighed and headed to the bathroom with the offensive garment in my hand. If I had learned one thing from the Cullens it was to 'never bet against Alice'. Everyone said it; why should I not listen.

"Goodnight, Alice. I'm sure I'll see you bright and early in the morning."

I quickly pulled the lace over my body. I was surprised at how wonderful it felt against my skin, but Edward was going to die. The lace thong blurred my sex but my breasts were easily visible. I piled my hair high on the top of my head in a messy bun. I finished getting ready for bed and went back into the bedroom.

I grabbed my book from the overnight bag and then started to the bed, but I stopped in front of the sound system. I studied it for a moment before turning it on and hitting the play button.

Mine and Edward's taste in music was slightly varied, but the only huge difference was he could not tolerate country. I _adored _country music. I turned the volume up a little, letting the sounds of Bach flow through the room.

I smiled to myself… _my Mr.1918 and his music_.

I slipped under the covers and propped the pillows up so I could sit up more comfortably. I glanced at the clock and saw I had almost a full forty five minutes to read before Alice said Edward would be back.

I was so lost in reading The Secret Garden that I didn't know Edward and Jasper returned until I heard the low growl, or maybe it was a groan, from the doorway. I snapped my head up from the book, startled by the sound. It was Edward.

Damn vampires appearing in doorways unannounced. My train of thought about Edward being sneaky was cut short as Edward walked, no, prowled to the bed.

He took the book from me and laid it open on the dresser face down, so my page was not lost. Edward then proceeded to make his way up my body, slowly, drinking in the sight of every inch of me he could see.

When he met my eyes, my breath hitched. His eyes were so dark. Edward didn't even look like he had been hunting. I reached out to touch his jaw, but Edward stopped me with his own hand by clasping my wrist.

The look in his eyes and on his face left me speechless, but I think he was, too. Neither of us said a word as I let Edward take my other wrist and pin both of them over my head as he hovered over me.

Edward leaned over me and placed a kiss on the center of my upturned palm before he trailed his lips down my arm and across my collarbone. I felt his cold tongue slide down the center of my chest until he reached the lace.

"Was this your idea or Alice's?" His voice has thick with his desire and I was barely able to hear him because he spoke so softly.

It took me several seconds to find my voice before I could answer him, and even then I was barely audible. "It was Alice's idea, but she didn't _make_ me put it on."

"Do you enjoy tempting me like this, Alexandria?"

I started to flinch against the use of my full name, but the way it rolled off of his tongue left me breathing harder and wishing he would say it again.

"Look at me, Alexandria," Edward ordered. Most of the time, I hated his ability to hear my thoughts, but there were those moments when I loved it – this was one of them. It didn't make me angry; it made me aroused… very, very aroused.

My eyes, which had been trained on the muscle flexing in his throat, snapped to his eyes.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

_What a stupid question. _Of course I wasn't afraid of Edward. He would never hurt me. I shook my head and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"You are making it very difficult for me to wait until you are my wife to make love to you, Alexandria."

It was my turn to smile. "Then don't…" I couldn't finish my sentence before Edward's mouth crashed into mine.

His kiss was urgent with need, and I wondered briefly if my lips would be swollen and bruised in the morning, but the thought left me as Edward ran his tongue across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and Edward's tongue began the intimate battle with mine for dominance while one of his hands roamed down my body.

Moments later, Edward shifted and broke away from my lips. He stood from the bed, and for a second I thought he was going to tell me to change or leave, but instead he shocked the crap out of me by throwing back the blanket that was covering me from my waist down.

Edward's groan sent shivers coursing through my entire body. "You are so beautiful…" he whispered.

I slid my legs off the side of the bed and sat in front of Edward. I grabbed his hips and pulled him in between my legs. "So are you," I told him.

Edward trailed his fingertips down my arm. "Are you partial to this?" he asked as his ran his hand across the hem of the lace. His thumb brushed between my legs and my eyes fluttered closed.

"No, but Alice probably would be mad if it got ruined," I stated.

Edward gently pushed me back on the bed and I complied eagerly as he leaned over me, causing his hard length the press into my center. Edward put his weight on his left arm while he continued to trail his other hand up my body.

"She'll just have to be mad," Edward whispered, and I watched as he splayed his hand between my breasts and then slid it down my body, the lace disintegrating under his touch.

Heaven help me because Edward shredding my clothes was the most erotic thing I had ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

He pushed the remaining pieces of lace away and quickly covered my breast with his mouth. His cold touch felt amazing against my overheated skin. I moaned, my back arching and pressing my chest into Edward's mouth and hand. He shifted so the hand that he was propped up on could tease my free nipple. Edward pressed his hips into me, and we both moaned.

"Edward," I said breathlessly.

Suddenly I was unsure if this should go this far. Edward wanted to wait until marriage and I was willing to go along with that. It seemed so romantic that he wanted me to have his name before we consummated the relationship. So, why did I keep pushing his boundaries and tempting him to go too far?

His head lifted up to meet my eyes. "Have I hurt you?"

Why was it always his automatic reaction to think he hurt me? Edward had marvelous self control; we had done much more than this and he had never hurt me.

"No, of course not, Edward, I just… I don't want you to go too far and then regret it. I don't want you to ever regret anything we do." My voice trailed off into a whisper at the end, and I looked away from his eyes.

Edward touched my cheek. "Look at me." I hesitated for less than a second before I met his gaze. "Yes, I want to wait, but I will never regret anything I do with you, Andria, unless I bring you harm or pain."

"Is that why you are so headstrong about not changing me for as long as you can? You don't want to hurt me?" I asked. All thoughts of intimacy had left my mind, but I didn't care. This was more important.

He closed his eyes and sighed before nodding his head. Edward shifted so he was lying beside me instead of on top of me, but he kept one arm wrapped firmly around my waist.

I twisted in his arms so I could face him and ran my index finger across his jaw bone. "Edward, the reward for you changing me is so much greater than whatever pain I am going to experience. Please, please, don't regret giving me the ability to spend forever with you. I wouldn't want this any other way, Edward."

He nodded.

"Please say something," I pleaded when he remained silent.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I want forever with you more than anything. It's very hard for me, though, Andria. I have to hurt you. I _know _I'm going to hurt you. It's inevitable"

"If it's inevitable, then stop worrying about it, Edward. There isn't anything you can do to change the fact that it's going to hurt. Don't beat yourself up over something that is out of your control."

He held me tighter. "It is within my control," he stated firmly.

"No, you want to change me, but you just don't want to hurt me. You can't take the pain away." I kissed his lips softly and then smiled at him. "I trust you, Edward. I would endure all of hell for you. Please stop worrying about my change."

"Okay, Andria. You should get some sleep. I've kept you up too long tonight," Edward said.

"Um, Edward, I'd feel a little more comfortable if I had a shirt or something on…." I grew silent as I felt myself blush.

He went to stand from the bed. "No," I said quickly and Edward froze. From his sitting position he twisted to face me and smirked.

"You were the one who said you wanted a shir–"

"I know, but…" I could feel my blush deepen a little. Why the hell was I so nervous to ask him a simple question? "I wanted to wear your shirt…" I said, but it didn't come out quite like a question, but I thought Edward got the picture.

"But I went hunting in this shirt," he said.

Or maybe he didn't…

I raised my eyebrow at him. "So, it's not dirty, and it smells like you, not some wild animal. I want to–"

Edward had unbuttoned and removed his shirt before I could blink or finished my sentence.

Edward moved to sit behind me and helped me put the shirt on. He had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, but they came halfway down my forearm. I started to do the buttons up, but Edward stopped me.

"Let me," he whispered in my ear. His cool breath blew against my neck and I shivered involuntarily.

I hadn't realized he had moved so close behind me. Edward wrapped his arms around me and began to slowly fasten the buttons on the shirt while he peppered my neck with soft kisses.

When he was finished, I twisted halfway around and planted a kiss on his lips. His arms snaked all the way around me and he scooted me as close against him as he could get us.

Edward shifted one last time, bringing us both down into a lying position before he pulled away from my lips. "Sleep, my darling. I love you."

Edward kissed my lips one last time and the last thing I saw was that his eyes had gone back to being gold, but they were rimmed with a thick circle of black.

When I woke up in the morning I could feel that I was alone in the bed before I even opened my eyes. I was too warm underneath all of the blankets. I opened my eyes to see a bundle of bright yellow daffodils and a note on the pillow beside me. My name was written in Edward's elegant handwriting on the folded piece of paper.

Oh, my Edward was so romantic sometimes. Still lying down in the bed, I picked up the note and unfolded it.

_My dearest Alexandria, _

_I'm sorry I could not be here with you when you wake. Our intimacy last night left me needing to hunt again this morning. I will not be gone long, nor will I be far away. I love you my darling. _

_Yours forever, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_

_PS, You are as bright and beautiful as these flowers. They made me think of you this morning. I hope they brighten your day as much as you have brightened my world. _

Aw, he had signed his entire name. I smiled and pressed the letter to my chest. It was short, sweet, and I wanted to keep it forever. I picked up the flowers and sniffed them. They smelled wonderful. Taking my flowers and note, I crawled out of bed and placed them on the nightstand.

I showered and dressed quickly, throwing my wet hair back up into a messy bun before I took my flowers downstairs with me.

Alice was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, bouncing on her toes. "Aren't they beautiful?" she asked in an excited voice, pointing to the flowers in my hand.

"Yes, but I need a vase," I stated. Then I noticed Esme coming out of the kitchen, a vase with some water in it in hand

"I tried to get him to put them in water this morning when he picked them, but he insisted that they be left out of the vase," Esme said as she held the vase while I put the flowers in and arranged them a little.

"I'll put them in your room," Alice said, snatching the vase and dashing up the stairs in a blur.

Esme and I laughed before she offered to make something for breakfast.

"Actually, Esme, just a bowl of cereal sounds good."

She nodded with a smile on her face and we went to the kitchen. I dug around for the right box of cereal and settled for Rice Krispies, while Esme produced a bowl, spoon, and the milk.

Alice perched in the seat beside me as I started to eat.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked happily.

I shrugged. "We don't always have to plan everything, Alice. Let's just go with it."

The door opened and Edward entered the kitchen. He froze in the doorway, staring at Alice. I turned my head to look at her, too.

Alice's face was blank, her eyes distant. Uh-oh, this couldn't be good.

Edward blurred from the doorway to my side and I dropped my spoon in the bowl from surprise. It clattered against the bowl loudly.

Alice gasped and then turned to look at Edward. I had never seen so much fear in Alice's eyes.

"I didn't think she would do this. Edward… if they decide to come here…"

"I know, Alice," Edward said sorrowfully.

Esme looked as worried and confused as I felt. "What have you seen, Alice?" she asked.

"Charlotte has crossed the Atlantic. She's in Volterra."

My perfect morning shattered around me. I didn't need anyone to explain what Volterra was… Volturi… Volterra... It was obvious. Alice said 'if they decide to come here', would the Volturi really come all the away from Italy to this tiny town, because of me? Because Charlotte had some crazy vendetta against me and the Cullen family?

"We need to leave," Edward said.

"No," Alice exclaimed. "Charlotte hasn't seen the Volturi yet, if we leave and they decide to come here that makes us look guilty. You've already said Andria will be changed, Edward. It's set; Aro will see that."

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I twisted in my chair and touched his arm.

_I'm not afraid. I love you. _

Edward's hand dropped from his face and he smiled at me.

"I know you're not, but I am. They could take you away from me," Edward whispered as he wrapped both of his hands around mine.

He held onto my hands, but spoke to Esme. "When Carlisle gets home from the hospital, we need to have a family meeting again." He turned to Alice. "Watch Aro's every thought."

Alice nodded and left the kitchen. Edward took Alice's place on the barstool next to me.

"You should eat breakfast," Edward suggested.

"I'm not hungry anymore," I whispered. I didn't feel like I had the energy to even speak.

The Volturi had been brought into this. If I had never met Peter and Charlotte… if I had listened to Edward when he had said I shouldn't meet them, then the Cullens wouldn't be in this mess.

I covered my face with my hands as my shoulders started to shake with silent sobs. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me and I was lifted out of the chair.

I didn't look to see where he was taking me but kept my face buried in his shoulder instead. I felt him sit down. My shoulders shook harder from my sobs. This was all my fault. If I had only listened to Edward…

"This isn't your fault, darling. Do not blame yourself for this. Everything will be okay. I won't let anything happen to you." Edward's voice and his touch were calming and I opened my eyes and shifted in his lap so my head was tucked under his chin.

We were in the living room on the smaller couch.

"I'm not afraid of what will happen to me. Something could happen to one of you."

What would I do if something did? What _could _I do? I heard Jasper slam into Peter that day. It was obvious I couldn't defend myself or the family I loved.

"You don't have to protect us, Andria, so stop feeling useless. We will all keep you safe, but I don't think it will come to a fight." It was Jasper's deep voice that brought my attention to the stairs. I wasn't even aware that he was in the house, much less at the foot of the stairs. "The Volturi do see reason. You and Edward have already decided that you will be changed. You have no other ties; you don't speak to your parents."

I felt the blood drain from my face. I _did _have other ties… my grandparents. My _home. _

"The Volturi will not harm your grandparents, Alexandria. Your grandparents are old. Besides, they would think you were insane if you told them my family and I are vampires," Edward assured me calmly.

I took a deep breath and leaned against Edward. Jasper had started to emit his usual blend of homey feelings and I smiled softly.

"Who are you calling insane?" Alice chirped from the doorway of the kitchen.

She came strutting in with her hands on her hips and glared at Edward. Alice looked ready to pounce, but she had a huge grin on her face.

"I wasn't calling anyone insane, silly pixie," Edward stated calmly.

Alice smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's what I thought. Because you'll be the first one of us locked up, dear mind-reading brother."

Alice went to turn on her heel and stopped midway. The blank expression crossed her face again and my heart skipped a beat. What would she see?

Alice came back from her vision, but her eyes were not the same. Alice and Edward were both looking at Jasper. Alice's voice sounded strangled when she began speaking.

"Charlotte has spoken to the Volturi. She does not wish any harm to Andria. She wants them to take care of Jasper… for protecting a human who knows about our kind. The Volturi have not decided what to do…"

Tears welled in my eyes. That horrid, no good, _bitch. _She wanted Jasper killed because he saved my life! Jasper gave Peter and Charlotte their lives by helping them leave Maria, and now Charlotte was turning on him.

Jasper chuckled. "I appreciate your anger, sweetheart, but I'm not afraid of the Volturi."

"You should be," Edward said. "Charlotte played to their liking. You protected Andria from Peter. You protected a human who knows about us. Aro may see reason, but the brothers will try to persuade him otherwise."

Edward slid me off his lap and stood from the couch. He fished his phone from his pocket and pushed a button. He placed the phone to his ear and waited.

The whole house was silent. When Edward finally spoke, it made me jump. "I need to speak to Dr. Cullen, please. This is his son, Edward. It's urgent."

Edward was silent again for a few moments before I assume Carlisle was on the end. "Carlisle, you need to come home as soon as possible. Things have changed for the worse it seems."

I heard the low murmur of Carlisle before Edward said 'yes sir' and then hung up the phone. He dialed another number quickly.

"Emmett, you and Rose need to come home now. Carlisle will be home in forty-five minutes. Be here before he gets here. Alice has had another vision. The Volturi are deciding what to do now."

Emmett said something and then Edward responded. "No, Charlotte is after Jasper."

Nothing else was said before Edward shut the phone.

"They could still hurt her, too, Edward," Jasper said. "You never know what decision Aro will make."

"We will be prepared for all possibilities," Edward said firmly as he pulled me from the couch and held me close to his body.

Moments later, Emmett came running through the front door, Rosalie close behind him. "Has Alice seen anything else?" Emmett asked urgently. I had never seen him so serious.

Alice, who had moved to sit on the edge of the couch, responded to Emmett. "No, I haven't. As far as I know they are still discussing the options. They don't have to act on Charlotte's request, but Aro was fairly interested in what Charlotte had to say."

"We will wait for Carlisle. Then we will decide what we need to do in case they ask us to come to Volterra or if they come here. Again, we have done nothing wrong. The Volturi have no reason to attack," Jasper announced.

"Attack? They would fight your family because of what happened? That's ridiculous," I interjected.

I tried to move away from Edward, but he kept his arms tight around me. "I can't be away from you, darling. Please let me hold you," Edward whispered softly in my ear.

My heart warmed at Edward's words. He needed me near him… he had to have me close to him. Who was I to deny him something so simple?

I leaned back against his chest and his arms tightened just a little more, but not painfully. I heard the soft rumble of his purr deep in his chest.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at Edward, but Emmett burst into laughter. "Dude, you purred!"

Rosalie smacked Emmett on his shoulder with a resounding thump. "Not the time to be funny, Emmett. When is Carlisle supposed to be here?" Rosalie asked.

The front door swung open again and Carlisle came in quickly. He scanned the room and then smiled. "Ready as ever. I'm very proud of all of you in times like this. Where are Esme and Nessie?"

"Jacob and Seth just dropped me off," Renesmee said as her and Esme came from the kitchen.

"Good, let's start," Carlisle said and everyone complied instantly.

Edward sat beside Alice in the middle of the couch, placing me in his lap. Rosalie moved to sit beside us and Emmett perched on the arm of the couch. Jasper stood by Alice. Esme occupied the wing backed chair by the fireplace and Nessie sat on the loveseat. Carlisle stood between Nessie and Esme.

"Alice, have you seen the Volturi make a decision yet?" Carlisle asked.

Alice shook her head and sighed. When she spoke her voice was full of sadness. "No, but Charlotte is not after Andria, Carlisle. She wants Jasper dealt with for killing Peter to _protect_ Andria."

"Right now, we aren't sure if the Volturi are going to take action or not, and if they do, whether or not they will come here or ask us to come to Volterra," Edward added.

Carlisle nodded, but remained silent.

"Surely they will want to see Andria, too. Another human knows our secret because of us. The Volturi may not be very happy knowing that," Rosalie said, breaking the silence.

"Andria and I have already decided she will be changed; Aro will see that," Edward told her.

"But, you haven't specified a time. What if Aro wants her? She is obviously talented, or he could want her killed so we couldn't have another talented vampire," Rosalie countered.

"But she is talented in a different way as well," Carlisle interjected before Edward could respond to Rosalie. "The Volturi have always admired the Arts. Andria is a phenomenal ballerina. They would not destroy such talent."

"But would they try and take her, change her?" Edward asked. He sounded almost frightened.

Why would they take me? What use would I be for the Volturi?

Edward answered my silent question. "You are a gifted human, Alexandria. Your ability to deter a predator will evolve and grow when you are changed into a vampire. Aro likes to… _collect_ talented vampires for his guard. He has tried to persuade Alice and me both to join him numerous times. He asked Bella to join him also."

"You said he asks? He doesn't make you join him," I stated.

"No, those who serve on his guard chose to, but you are a human. A human who knows our secret," Alice whispered. I was barely able to hear her.

"Okay, but what if they go after Jasper?" I asked.

"I'm not afraid of them, and I won't endanger my family. I created Peter, and I destroyed him. Aro has created and destroyed many a vampire in his long lifetime. He is not a threat to me," Jasper said confidently. "My concern is for Alice and my family."

"Edward said they could ask us to come to Volterra. Will we all go?" Esme asked.

"No, I doubt it. They will only want to see some of us. We are a large coven to the Volturi… a strong coven. They will not send for all of us," Carlisle said.

"So we have to play the waiting game again?" Emmett asked sullenly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Carlisle answered.

Emmett groaned. "I hate waiting. If they want to pick a fight, then they should just come on; we can take them."

"Not with a fragile human around. Instinct takes over, bro. Andria will be in too much danger as a human," Jasper told him. "We do not want it to come to a fight."

The room suddenly fell silent as Alice slipped into a vision. "Aro has decided…."

* * *

Hi there, I hope you enjoyed it! SO, I was thinking... everyone has thier own muse or inspiration and mine is music. So I've decided to share with you, the songs that have inspired me and more importantly Sent From Heaven. Most of these songs are country, but even if that isnt your style of music... I urge you to listen to them just once.

10,000 Miles by Mary Chapin Carpenter (this song is the main source of my inspiration for Sent From Heaven. I love it and hope you do, too)

Address In The Stairs by Caitlin & Will

Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not by Thompson Square

Country Strong by Gwyneth Paltrow

Johnny and June by Heidi Newfield

Just By Being You by Steel Magnolia

Saints and Angels by Sara Evans

She Ain't Right by Lee Brice

The Keeper of the Stars by Tracy Byrd

The Storm by Garth Brooks

Two Sparrows in a Hurricane by Tanya Tucker

Walk A Little Straighter by Billy Currington

You Had Me From Hello by Kenny Chesney

You Save Me by Kenny Chesney

I Pray by Lonestar (Carlisle's Song)

Whatever It Takes by Lifehouse

When You Come Back To Me Again by Garth Brooks (Japser's Song with Alice)

On The Side of Angels by LeAnn Rimes (gives me goodbumps)

One More Day by Diamond Rio (andria/travis edward/bella


	27. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended.**

**The text Andria reads to Edward is from Chapter 25 titled The Curtain from The Secret Garden; written by Frances Hodgson Burnett. No copywrite infringment intended. I do not own this either. (Well... except for my own copy of her book. It's one of my favorites!)**

**I'm sorry for the long delay. I've run into some troubles but a HUGE thanks to Strider for beta'ing this for me and for validating it as well!**

Chapter 27 – Decisions

**Edward's PoV: **

"Aro has decided…" Alice said.

I pulled Andria as close to me as possible and inhaled her luscious scent to calm myself.

Aro had decided my family deserved a friendly visit. Much to his brothers' displeasure, and Renata's, Aro had chosen Jane, Alec, and Demitri to accompany him to Forks, Washington. I wasn't so sure how friendly it was going to turn out to be.

"Aro, Jane, Alec, and Demitri will be coming to see us along with Charlotte. They want to hear Jasper's side of the story… and Andria's," Alice said solemnly.

Andria twisted in my arms and buried her head against my chest. "I don't want to talk to them," she whispered.

I stroked her hair with my hand and tried to comfort her. "I don't want you to talk to them either, my darling, but I will not let them hurt you."

"Yeah, Andria, they won't lay a hand on you," Emmett said, flexing his muscles.

Andria turned to see Emmett and giggled softly. I smiled. Her laughter would always bring me comfort and peace.

Now I just had to ensure that I would always be able to hear her beautiful and carefree laughter.

"When will they arrive?" Carlisle asked Alice seriously.

"They will be here Monday at noon. We have two days," Alice answered.

"We need to warn the wolves," Nessie spoke for the first time.

I looked at her and smiled of course she would be worried about the wolves. I nodded. "Yes, I want them here, too. Monday morning, just in case Aro decides to arrive early."

"Alice, I know I do not need to remind you, but keep a close watch on Aro, and the other members," Carlisle told her.

Rosalie stood from the couch. "And now we wait again." She left the room. Her exterior may have seemed cold, but inside she was very upset.

She had played the role of Jasper's twin sister for a long time and was very fond of her brother. Rose was also fond of Andria, and was very worried what would happen to her brother and sister.

Emmett followed Rosalie, and Nessie went to her room. Jasper and Alice went for a quick hunt, and Carlisle and Esme went to Carlisle's office… Esme was extremely upset at the prospect of something happening to _two_ of her children.

"Alone again, and yet… not, because everyone can hear everything," Andria muttered.

I chuckled. "Do not worry my dear, one day you will hear everything, too, and then you will wish you could not. You'll get used to it."

She smiled and kissed my jaw. "If everything ends okay, does that mean we will be able to go to North Carolina?"

I shifted Andria in my arms so I was cradling her and she was laying across my lap on her back. "Yes, Andria, I _will_ take you home."

From her room I heard Rosalie call, "I want to go, too!"

Nessie and Esme agreed with Rose.

"Looks like the whole family is going, darling," I whispered to Andria.

She smiled widely. "Good, I wouldn't want it any other way."

I kissed her lips and then pulled back so I could admire her beautiful pale blue eyes. "Everything will be okay, I promise."

"So does that also mean we can talk about the baby?" Andria asked.

I moved in a flash from underneath her to above her and covered Andria's body with my own. It was the second time I let my caution slip as I pressed my lips into Andria's. My hands gripped her hips and my tongue battled for dominance with hers. I wasn't sure what it was about the thought of Andria having my baby, but whatever it was… it turned me on.

"Edward," Andria mumbled as she turned to head to speak and catch her breath. "As much as I enjoy this, this isn't talking."

I braced myself with one hand and ran my other one through my unruly hair. "Correct, please forgive my forward behavior."

I sat back on my heels and Andria rose up on her elbows. "You're silly, Edward. I just want to know when and how fast everything will happen."

I felt my smile falter, but responded to Andria nonetheless. "The how fast is easy to answer, your pregnancy will only last about a month."

Andria gasped. She had expected it to be shorter than nine months, but not one. Andria sat up and crossed her legs.

"I know it's hard to understand, but the fetus grows rapidly as does the baby after he or she is born. Renesmee looked about three years old by the time she was only three months old. You will have very little time with your newborn sized child, especially since you will have to be changed."

"I have to be changed then?" she asked.

_Was there no other way? They had done this before; was it an automatic assumption that I would not live through the pregnancy? I would _have_ to be changed._

Her thoughts were blocked from me after that and it broke my heart. I nodded sadly in response to her unspoken question. "The baby is too strong. It's half vampire."

Andria reached up to touch my cheek and I leaned into her comforting touch.

"I can't hear you. Are you afraid of this?" I asked. I knew my eyes were full of hurt.

"I'm not afraid, Edward. I just didn't expect it to be that fast. I'm not sure what I really expected, but it wasn't that."

"We don't have to rush, Andria. The schedule is up to you; any time after we are married, I'm ready. I will never want to hurt you, but I'm ready for forever whenever you are. You will be an amazing mother and an extraordinary vampire."

She closed the gap between the two of us and pushed against my chest. I willingly leaned back against the couch and wrapped my arms around her, keeping Andria pressed firmly against my chest.

"Play something for me?" she asked, glancing at the grand piano behind the couch.

I smiled and quickly moved us both to the piano bench. The notes of her lullaby began to drift through the house and it seemed as if every muscle in my body relaxed. The fear that had been hanging over my head was momentarily forgotten as Andria leaned her head against my shoulder.

I played until lunch when Jacob and Seth showed up from the reservation. Renesmee came down the steps quickly and jumped into Jacob's embrace.

I tensed, and Andria turned to smile at me. _Don't be so hard on Jacob, he's good for her. _

I looked down at her and raised my eyebrow. "She's my daughter."

Andria giggled and Renesmee sighed. "You're so overprotective," Andria said as she stood from the bench and made her way to the kitchen.

"Just in time for lunch, boys. Was that planned perhaps?" Andria asked Jacob and Seth with a smile on her face.

Seth grinned like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and Jacob just nodded with a lopsided grin on his face.

"How do fajitas sound?" she asked, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen.

Seth practically drooled. "You can make fajitas?" he asked.

I laughed from the piano and then went to Andria's side. "Andria can probably cook just about anything."

"I'll take that as a yes for the two of you then? Renesmee, do you want any?" Andria called over her shoulder as she went into the kitchen. I followed behind her closely, still unable to be very far away from her.

"No thank you; Esme and I are going hunting later tonight. I'd love to help though," Renesmee answered.

Jacob and Seth joined me at the bar, and we watched as Renesmee and Andria moved around the kitchen.

"So, Monday the creepy vamps are coming back?" Seth asked.

Andria stopped cutting strips of steak momentarily to wait for me to respond.

"They seem creepy to you, Seth, because they are not the law to you. The Volturi are not meant to be evil, although we have met with them under some intense situations. The Volturi are the peace keepers of my kind, and they are the reason our secret is kept from humans."

"I think they're creepy, Seth," Andria said as she continued cutting the steak before dumping the strips in the pan on the stove.

She placed the cutting board and knife by the sink and then turned back around. "I mean, I've never met them in person, but from what Renesmee has shown me, they're pretty creepy."

I chuckled and shook my head while looking at the counter top.

"What's so funny?" Andria asked.

"Andria, did you know Aro is gifted as well?" I asked her in return.

Andria looked surprised, but curious and shook her head.

"Aro can see every thought you have ever had, just by touching you," I told her.

Andria's lips formed a small 'o' and Jacob and Seth laughed.

"So he'll know everything you say and think," I stated.

"Great," Andria muttered and turned her attention back to the stove. "Renesmee, you can toss in the vegetables now."

She added the peppers and onions and Andria mixed them with the strips of steak in the pan. Andria put a lid over the pan and turned around again.

"So are any of the others that are coming talented?" she asked.

Renesmee touched her arm, and I saw the same group of vampires she had shown Andria before fill Andria's mind.

Renesmee scanned the group, starting with Aro. "That's Aro, the blonde girl is Jane, and that's her twin brother Alec, and that is Demitri."

Renesmee moved away, and I spoke. "Jane is able to make you imagine you are in extreme pain. Demitri is a tracker; he can find you anywhere in the world after he knows your mind. Alec, Jane's brother, has the ability to cut off all of your senses, leaving you defenseless in an attack."

"Wow, he really does collect talented vampires doesn't he?" Andria asked in mix of slight amusement and horror.

Andria moved the steak and veggies off the burner and placed a tortilla over the flame. She flipped it before it burned and then put it on a plate. Nessie added a serving of the steak, peppers, and onions and put it down in front of Jacob. They did the same thing for Seth and then Andria fixed a smaller sized one for herself.

By the time she had taken one bite, Jacob and Seth were both ready for another one. Luckily, Renesmee was able to do it herself, and Andria was able to eat her own food without interruption.

**Andria's PoV: **

The hardest part about knowing what was going to happen was waiting. The time I spent awake seemed to drag on slowly, and the time I spent asleep was plagued with nightmares.

My nightmares didn't help Edward either; he saw them, too. On Saturday night, I dreamed the Volturi attacked Jasper. I woke up screaming and everyone in the house was in the doorway of Edward's room when I opened my eyes.

Sunday night's dream was worse. Not only had the Volturi attacked, Aro had killed Edward for being with me, and he had taken me back to Volterra. I woke in the middle of the night, sweating, and trying to fight away Edward, but at least I hadn't been screaming. Edward had to coax me back to sleep, but I fell right back into the same dream. Just before Aro bit me, I woke with a start.

Edward was holding me tightly against his body. He was very tense beside me, but he held onto me. His coldness felt amazing against my clammy skin. "They won't hurt you," he whispered in my hair.

I nodded and pressed my lips into the hollow of his throat. "What time is it?" I asked softly. The room seemed very dark.

"It's only five in the morning – you're up before the sun. Why don't you shower and I will make you pancakes for breakfast?" Edward suggested.

I stretched and Edward placed kisses all over my chest. I giggled and pushed against Edward. "It's too early for breakfast."

I held onto Edward's hand and slipped out of the bed, pulling him with me. He stayed close behind me as I made my way to the bathroom.

I turned on the hot water faucet at the tub and poured in my favorite scented bath bubbles before I faced Edward. I had worn one of his button-down shirts to bed again, and Edward began to undo the buttons slowly.

"I won't let them hurt you," Edward vowed to me, like he had when I had woken up, while he pushed the shirt off my shoulders.

"I know you won't; I just have an overactive imagination," I said. I slipped off my underwear, kissed his lips quickly, and then stepped into the hot water.

I laid down in the tub and turned the water off with my foot. Edward knelt down at the edge of the tub close to my head. He had not changed clothes overnight, which meant he had never left my side.

I had not been overly worried when Alice had the first vision of Charlotte in Volterra, but after two nights of horrific nightmares my fear was escalating as the minutes went by. I now had the same desire Edward did… I _needed _to be close to him.

"Join me, please?" I asked him quietly. Edward stayed where he was, so I tried a different method._ You're too far away. I need you. Please?_

Edward stood in a blur and removed his clothes equally fast before I sat up so he could sit behind me. I leaned back into his chest, the warm water making his skin not feel as cold, and Edward wrapped one arm around my waist, while he brushed his fingers through my hair with his other arm.

"I promise you, Andria, I won't let them hurt you. I'll protect you. I love you," he vowed. He pressed his lips against the curve where my neck and shoulder met.

"After I change you, I'll mark you here" Edward's lips brushed against my skin sensually. "Then, everyone will know you are mine."

I moaned as Edward placed an open-mouthed kiss over that spot. "Don't be afraid," he whispered, before he trailed his tongue along my jugular and then playfully nipped my earlobe with his lips covering his teeth.

I sighed in contentment from the loving and erotic affection Edward was showing. We relaxed in the warm water for a long time before I let Edward wash my hair and body. Then, we both climbed out of the tub.

I dried off slowly and wrapped the towel around my body. Edward combed through my hair and then leaned against the counter while I blow dried it.

I was trying to kill time, and Edward was patiently waiting while my fear and anxiety continued to increase. I started to twist my hair up into a bun, but Edward stopped me.

"Leave it down. It's beautiful," he said as he ran his fingers through it once more. "Let's get dressed, then we can try and kill some more time."

I almost laughed at Edward's attempted joke about my thoughts, but I just couldn't, so I continued on my way to the closet.

What would happen today at noon? Would the Volturi carry out Charlotte's wish and destroy Jasper? What would happen if they did? What would Alice do? I couldn't lose her, too. I couldn't lose any of the Cullens. But what could I do to protect them? Nothing….

It was the worst feeling… when everyone you love is at risk and there is nothing you can do. I guess I could make myself bleed as some sort of distraction, but…

My thoughts were cut short as Edward whipped me around and glared down at me. His eyes were dark and serious, but there was a look of pain etched into his features.

"Please, promise me you will not purposely put yourself in harm's way. Promise me, Alexandria," Edward ordered.

I looked up into his eyes and felt the tears well up in my own. "I promise."

"You don't have to worry about me or my family, Alexandria. We are strong and we will protect you if it comes to a fight, but we are hoping that it doesn't. We have done nothing wrong," Edward said.

I busied myself with getting dressed. This wasn't any special occasion to dress up for, in my opinion, so I decided on a simple pair of jeans and a pale pink t-shirt. I slipped on a pair of black ballet flats.

Edward had already dressed and was waiting for me when I stood up from putting my shoes on. He was in a pair of gray slacks and a black button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked back into the bedroom.

Just like it had for the past two days, time seemed to move at a snail's pace.

"Have you finished your book?" Edward asked.

"No, you interrupted my reading Thursday night and then all this has happened." I waved my arm around in the air at nothing and then moved to pick up the book from the edge of the nightstand.

"Would you read it to me in the garden?" Edward asked.

"I guess…."

Edward swiftly moved to pull me into his arms. "Jasper keeps telling me to calm you down. He says you're becoming more frightened by the minute, and we are both worried. I'd like you to read to me, to try to take your mind away from what will happen later today."

Edward had a valid point and reading probably would help me take my mind away from the impending arrival of Aro and his talented guard. Edward grabbed the book and the lightweight pale green afghan at the foot of our bed and we made our way downstairs.

Emmett and Rosalie were stretched out together on the couch. Rosalie was flipping through the TV channels quickly, stopping at one to watch for a moment before changing it again. Emmett was completely still behind Rosalie.

_What's wrong with Emmett? _I asked Edward.

He looked down at me with a smirk on his face. "Emmett is itching for a fight. Grizzlies sometimes aren't enough to quench his desire to beat something to a pulp," Edward said as we made it to the kitchen doorway.

Emmett turned his head and grinned at Edward and me. "The first one of them to make a move toward Andria or Jasper is dust!"

"I can fight my own battle, Emmett!" Jasper hollered from somewhere upstairs. I had a feeling he only yelled so I would be able to hear him.

"Hopefully, it will not come to a fight. We don't want a fight, Emmett, Jasper. We only want them to understand that we have done nothing wrong. Peter and Charlotte visited with the promise that they would not harm Andria. They broke that promise, and we defended a member of our family. As for Alexandria being human, she will be changed, there is no doubt that it will happen."

"I do see her as one of us," Alice announced as she appeared at the bottom of the staircase. "I just can't pin point when exactly, but you've both decided. Aro will see that, Edward, and that's really good for Andria, and you,"

"Good. Andria and I will be in the garden. Keep watch in case plans change," Edward told everyone looking directly at Alice at the end before we continued on our way to the garden.

I had not spent a lot of time in the garden. The days that had been nice recently I had either spent inside or down by the river with Edward. A large white wooden archway marked the entrance to the garden; thick green vines trailed up the archway on both sides and draped fragrant purple flowers over our heads.

Tall, green bushes surrounded the perimeter of the large and winding garden. They helped to block the view of the garden from the outside. A winding brick path, just wide enough for Edward and me to walk side by side, led to a circular seating area with metal benches and chairs that had brightly colored cushions. Surrounding the seating area and on either side of the pathway were splashes of bright colors amongst the lush green of the plants. Shorter plants were at the edges of the walkways and they became increasingly taller until the plants reached the edges of the garden. It was like the garden was its own private world.

"There are already so many blossoms. I bet Esme takes great pride in her garden. This is beautiful and very calming. I love it, Edward," I said as I wrapped my arms tightly around him and squeezed.

Edward draped the blanket over my shoulders, and we sat together on the bench. He flipped open the book to a page that had been marked with a white ribbon and handed the book to me. I leaned into his side and moved around until I was curled comfortably next to Edward with the blanket wrapped around me.

The morning sun had risen just enough to provide sufficient light for me to see the printed words on the pages. I took a deep breath and then began to read where I had left off Thursday night.

"_And the secret garden bloomed and bloomed and every morning revealed new miracles. In the robin's nest there were Eggs and the robin's mate sat upon them keeping them warm with her feathery little breast and careful wings. At first she was very nervous and the robin himself was indignantly watchful. Even Dickon did not go near the close-grown corner in those days, but waited until by the quiet working of some mysterious spell he seemed to have conveyed to the soul of the little pair that in the garden there was nothing which was not quite like themselves-nothing which did not understand the wonderfulness of what was happening to them-the immense, tender, terrible, heart-breaking beauty and solemnity of Eggs. If there had been one person in that garden who had not known through all his or her innermost being that if an Egg were taken away or hurt the whole world would whirl round and crash through space and come to an end-if there had been even one who did not feel it and act accordingly there could have been no happiness even in that golden springtime air. But they all knew it and felt it and the robin and his mate knew they knew it." _

I kept reading as the sun climbed higher in the morning sky. Every so often, Edward would place a kiss against my temple or rub his knuckles across the covered skin of my shoulder and upper arm. It was a tender gesture that was calming for the both of us.

"_That afternoon Mary noticed that something new had happened in Colin's room. She had noticed it the day before but had said nothing because she thought the change might have been made by chance. She said nothing today but she sat and looked fixedly at the picture over the mantel. She could look at it because the curtain had been drawn aside. That was the change she noticed._

_"I know what you want me to tell you," said Colin, after she had stared a few minutes. "I always know when you want me to tell you something. You are wondering why the curtain is drawn back. I am going to keep it like that."_

_"Why?" asked Mary._

_"Because it doesn't make me angry any more to see her laughing. I wakened when it was bright moonlight two nights ago and felt as if the Magic was filling the room and making everything so splendid that I couldn't lie still. I got up and looked out of the window. The room was quite light and there was a patch of moonlight on the curtain and somehow that made me go and pull the cord. She looked right down at me as if she were laughing because she was glad I was standing there. It made me like to look at her. I want to see her laughing like that all the time. I think she must have been a sort of Magic person perhaps."_

The words seemed to leap out of the page and strike at my heart. Could Edward look at a portrait of Bella now? Had I been the moonlight that had saved him from his troubled darkness?

I believed so. I continued reading, but I felt Edward's body tense beside me, making me stop. "It's all right, it's only Alice," he whispered to me.

Seconds later, Alice appeared around the curve of the winding path. Alice's pained expression didn't seem to fit amidst all of the greenery and blossoms. "Their flight landed sooner than expected. They will be here in an hour and a half."

She didn't have to specify who she was talking about. Edward and I both knew. Aro and his guard would be here soon… and then what?

Would Edward and I get to have our own Secret Garden together for the rest of eternity, or would everything be cut tragically short today?

Edward pulled me into his side to the point of it being almost painful. "They won't hurt you," he whispered in my ear again.

"Andria, Esme asked if you would like something to eat before… Esme will cook anything you'd like," Alice finished awkwardly, trying to not increase my anxiety.

Esme and Alice were right though, I should eat something. I went to stand, and Edward moved gracefully in time with me. The three of us made our way out of the enchanting and calming garden and inside the house.

Esme was waiting in the kitchen. Her beautiful and infectious smile was nowhere to been seen. Emmett was still silent, and Jasper was up in his office, keeping to himself. Rosalie remained on the couch rapidly flipping through the TV channels.

It was like we were all standing on the edge of a cliff, waiting to jump… waiting to be pushed… waiting to fall. We were waiting for the unknown–Alice could only see so much.

The only thing Alice could see for certain was that we had to meet them here. If any one of us had the idea of leaving before the Volturi saw all of us, Alice's visions showed the Volturi tracking us down and killing us all. So, we waited… but again, what were we waiting for?

I kept the blanket wrapped around my shoulders, even though I wasn't cold, and slid onto a barstool. Edward sat beside me and covered my knee with his hand. With his other hand he held on tightly to mine on top of the counter.

"Breakfast?" Esme asked softly.

"Anything you make will be wonderful, Esme," I answered just as quietly.

Esme smiled briefly and then busied herself in the kitchen making blueberry pancakes.

Alice gave a weak smile and then left the room. Renesmee came into the kitchen just as quiet and anxious as the rest of us. She kissed Edward's cheek quickly and then sat beside him at the bar.

"Jacob said they will be here at ten, upwind and waiting if needed," Renesmee said and then smiled at me. "Good morning, Andria."

"I'm not sure you can really call it a _good_ morning, but, morning," I replied. Esme set a steaming plate of pancakes in front of me that were covered in butter and homemade blueberry syrup.

"Sometimes I think you are trying to make me fat, Esme." I smiled at her, despite the negative emotions that were like a dark cloud hovering over my head.

Renesmee and Esme laughed and Edward chuckled while shaking his head. I simply cut a piece of pancake, dragged it through the buttery syrupy goop and stuffed it into my mouth. I tried to avoid getting syrup on my face, but I didn't succeed.

Edward chuckled again. He grasped my chin between his fingers and held me still. He leaned in and licked the stray syrup from my chin. He released my chin and smirked. "Interesting… sorry I couldn't help myself," Edward said. A light in his eyes gleamed brightly, momentarily masking the darkness and the tortured soul that they normally revealed.

I wiped my face with the back of my hand and Renesmee made a gagging noise. "Gross, Dad."

"I agree," I admitted, smiling the entire time.

I winked at Edward before I took another bite. He smiled back at me and winked.

"Esme, these are delicious. Thank you," I said between bites.

"You're welcome," she responded from the sink where she was rinsing the dishes she had just used and cleaned.

I finished my breakfast and the waiting game began again with a brand new intensity.

A few minutes before the Volturi would arrive at the house, everyone went outside to the front yard. The vampires around me were completely still, waiting…

Finally, I saw what we were waiting for… a sleek black SUV came gliding down the driveway. Suddenly, everyone was in motion at once, moving from the porch to the lush green lawn to stand a few yards from the gravel driveway.

Edward kept a hold of my hand the entire time as my family formed a protective semi-circle around me. Edward and Carlisle were almost side by side, causing me to be slightly behind Edward. Jasper stood to Edward's right and Emmett to Carlisle's left.

Slightly behind, but still beside Emmett were Rosalie and Esme. Alice and Renesmee were by Jasper. The black vehicle came to a stop and there was a pause before the back door opened.

I held my breath as the dark-haired man from Renesmee's memories appeared in person. The first thing I noticed was his bright red eyes. The next thing was that he did not look like the other vampires I had seen. His skin looked as if it was papery thin… was that supposed to mean that he was much older?

The other passengers of the vehicle emerged at once; the three members of the guard and Charlotte. Charlotte looked worried as she stood beside the tall light brown haired man who Renesmee had said was Demitri.

"Carlisle, it is a pleasure to see you again, even under these difficult circumstances," Aro said as he and Carlisle shook hands. Aro held Carlisle's hand a moment longer than necessary.

His voice was like silk, but it sent a shiver of fear rolling down my spine, spiking my nervousness. I noticed Jasper glance at me quickly and felt the feelings of home come over me before they were gone. Jasper's attention turned almost completely back to the other vampires.

"What difficult circumstances, Aro?"Carlisle countered. "My family has done nothing wrong. We have not broken any of your laws. Andria will be changed. Charlotte and Peter came here with the agreement and understanding that Andria would not be harmed. Peter attacked her, and my family protected one of our own."

_Good job Carlisle, straight to the point. No frilly introductions giving hope to good intentions and outcomes. _

Aro seemed a little taken back, but then his gaze registered on me. "Why don't we hear what the lady has to say? I've been very anxious to meet her."

A growl rumbled deep from within Edward. Had he heard something in Aro's mind that he didn't like? Was it something one of the others thought?

I pried my gaze away from Aro to look at the others. Jane was small and slight, but she stood with her head held high and a look of disgust distorted her childlike features. She looked almost like an angry porcelain doll. Her twin brother, Alec, looked equally angry and intimidating, but his eyes didn't seem to hold so much hatred as his sister's did.

My gaze moved to the dark-haired man that was close to Edward in size, Demitri. He was studying me with a quizzical expression contorting his sharp features.

Edward growled again and his arm stretched out behind him to push me further back. "Aro, I suggest you keep your guard under control," Edward ordered. His voice was commanding and left no room for argument.

Aro nodded and then shot a glare at Demitri, who took a few steps back toward the vehicle. It seemed Aro didn't want a fight either, or… at least not yet. His attention turned back to Carlisle and Edward, but he was trying desperately to see me from around Edward.

"Charlotte is the reason you came here, Aro, not Alexandria. Get to the point," Carlisle demanded.

Aro looked at Charlotte and smiled. It was a wicked smile that sent another wave a fear through my body. What was his plan? Was Charlotte a part of this?

I shifted so I could see Charlotte better, but Edward made sure he could still touch me. She seemed to be just as clueless as the rest of us were. Had something gone wrong? Was Aro planning to do something Charlotte had not asked to be done? Aro didn't seem to give two cents about Jasper. His attention had been focused on me since he arrived.

"Charlotte, dear, please inform the Cullens why you came to my brothers and me; the justice you have sought, no begged, us to pursue," Aro cooed to her.

Charlotte's eyes looked at Aro nervously before they flickered to Jasper. "I'm sorry, this isn't what I wanted," she whimpered.

Edward all but roared at her. "You're lying! Stop trying to save yourself from the wrath of the man who created you and tell the truth!"

Charlotte wailed as she glared at Jasper. "You killed him for her! A stupid worthless human! Jasper, you created us! You helped us escape that crazy woman and then you killed him! We drink blood. It's who we are, and you killed him for hunting."

"Hunting on territory you both promised not to hunt on," Jasper stated firmly. His voice carried an air of authority I had never heard before, and I was suddenly very aware of how scary and intimidating Jasper could be when he wanted. "Peter knew Andria was Edward's mate and yet he still hunted her. He was going to torture her, Charlotte! We were not created to torture the innocent!"

Charlotte made a high pitched keening sound and she fell to her knees, but her eyes were full of anger. I chanced a glance at the Volturi. They had moved away from Charlotte and my family and were watching Jasper deal with Charlotte. It was obvious to me now that the Volturi didn't care about Peter and Charlotte… Aro was only concerned with me and my involvement with the Cullens.

Jasper stalked forward until he was inches away from Charlotte. She was cowering at his feet and the keening noise was getting louder. "Alexandria has saved this family! My family! And you are trying to take that away from me! From us… from Andria! She's done nothing to you!" Jasper yelled down at her.

Charlotte screamed and covered her ears.

"Stand up and look at me!" Jasper boomed.

Charlotte uncovered her ears slowly and stood on wobbly legs. He eyes darted everywhere, like she was looking for a way out.

"You aren't worth my time to destroy. Stay away from my family. Stay away from Alexandria and Edward. I never want to see you again," Jasper ordered. "If I see you again, I will kill you, no hesitation."

Jasper turned and took a step back toward us when Alice screamed. "Jasper!"

Charlotte blurred with a wild scream, and Jasper whipped around quickly. I clamped my eyes shut when I heard the familiar screeching sound of a vampire body being dismembered. Edward's hand tightened on my hip, and I peaked up at him.

He had turned his head to look down at me and he mouthed "It's okay, darling" before turning back around. His hand stayed on my hip.

An overpoweringly fragrant smoke began to rise into the air, and I almost felt bad for Charlotte, but I felt worse for Jasper. He had now killed both of his friends for me. I guess they were no longer his friends when they attacked his family.

Aro clapped his hands. "Well done, Mr. Whitlock." His voice was full of laughter and his red eyes were dancing with mischief. "You leave me with one fewer task to accomplish. Carlisle, my old friend, I hate seeing you and your lovely family so defensive. I mean you no harm," Aro said.

Carlisle crossed his arms over his chest. "Then why have you taken the trouble to come across the world, Aro?"

"You have a human, Carlisle. You know the rules," Aro stated calmly.

Edward's feral snarl made Aro smile. "Edward, dear boy, how have you been since you lost Bella? Such a tragedy…." Aro made a clicking noise with his tongue, and Edward started to crouch in front of me.

Carlisle put a restraining hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward stopped.

"Aro, this is not necessary! Stop taunting my children and explain yourself!" Carlisle said as he glared at Aro.

"I want to meet her. The girl who has stolen Edward's heart, she's talented… is she not?"

This time Jasper snarled. Aro raised his hands in a mock innocence.

Aro took a step forward and kept his hands held up. "I would like to see if I can… may I meet her?"

Edward was hesitant, but slowly pulled me forward. He kept his hands on my hips and my body pressed against his front.

Aro came forward and stretched out his hand. His eyes were glinting again. "He won't hurt you," Edward assured.

I slowly reached out my hand, and Aro instantly gripped it. His eyes widened, and I was aware that he was seeing my memories. Was I supposed to know what he was seeing?

Memories of my life growing up, Bath… Tahoe… Daniel… my r_eal _father… the door slamming in my face… the pain… the humiliation…Travis… broken… scared… torn…

I couldn't take it. I screamed and pulled my hand from his grasp, turning into Edward's chest, trying feebly to push him back so we could be away from Aro. Edward wrapped his arms around me tightly, and took one step backward, easily moving me with him.

Simultaneously, Edward growled and Aro gasped, "Incredible! She can shut off her thoughts on a whim! Whenever–"

"It doesn't work like that Aro," Edward said firmly. "Andria has no control over when her mind is closed or not."

"Almost like Bella's…." Aro trailed off. "I wonder…" He turned to look at Jane.

In a dizzying blur, I was moved behind Edward, and his arm was pressing me into his back. "No! Andria will not be subjected to Jane's gift."

Aro smiled. "It won't be for long…. Jane," Aro said. "Besides, can you hear her right now, Edward? You are able to read her mind… unlike Bella's…but not all the time."

Jane stepped forward, but Edward kept his arms wrapped firmly around me.

I looked nervously up at Edward, who had a look of extreme pain on his face. "Think of Travis," he whispered in a strained voice. "And do what you do when you help me."

Jane's menacing gaze fell on me, and I tried desperately to think only of my brother I concentrated on Jane's eyes, but they didn't do anything. I felt a prick of what I thought should be pain, but it seemed like whatever Jane was trying to do was ineffective.

Jane growled in frustration when Aro ordered her to stop. Edward visibly relaxed and gave me a quick smile.

"The problem still remains, I'm afraid. Alexandria is a human, and you have once again broken our most important law," Aro said to Edward. He was trying to find any reason he could think of to use against us.

"Andria and I have both decided that she will be changed after we are married. It is set in the future, Alice has seen it," Edward declared.

Aro frowned. "You are not even engaged to your mate. I do not see a ring on her finger."

Edward snarled at Aro. "She is my mate! I will change her to be with me forever. I've made the mistake of waiting before! Alexandria will be a vampire; do not rush my hand, Aro! I will propose to Alexandria when the moment is right."

Demitri moved forward again, and Edward's snarl grew louder, as all of the muscles in his body tightened. It was like Edward's body was a coiled spring, waiting for the moment to jump forth and attack.

"Carlisle I assure you, we mean your family no harm, but rules have been broken. Alexandria must come with us," Aro said unemotionally, as if this outcome had been obvious all along. Had that been Aro's intentions from the beginning?

"We only want the human," Aro said.

It sent a powerful shiver of fear through my body, and Edward shifted again, feeling my body quiver.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion then. Demitri took another step forward. Edward crouched down to the ground, his left arm still stretched behind him to keep me close, and growled loudly.

Carlisle and the others remained standing, but I could tell they were ready to spring. Demitri kept coming forward, and everything erupted into chaos. I briefly saw Jane and Alec fall to their knees before Demitri lunged between Carlisle and Edward, angling toward me.

Edward sprung forward and slammed into him. They whirled around in a blur, but I could see nothing.

Then, I felt a white hot pain at my temple, before the world went dark. I felt myself falling to the ground… and then… there was nothing.

**I hope it was worth the wait! **


	28. Goodbyes Are Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It is the property of Stephanie Meyer. No infringment intended. **

**Author's Note: Special Thanks to VoluptuousVamp, Coleen561, and Strider for helping beta this chapter. Just as a fair warning, some people may want to grab some tissues. You may need them. **

Chapter 28 – Goodbyes Are Forever

**Edward's PoV: **

"Carlisle I assure you, we mean your family no harm, but rules have been broken. Alexandria must come with us," Aro said with authority.

He wanted her. He wanted to change her for his own guard; since she was a human who could shut off her mind to talented vampires. Aro now wanted Andria as much as he wanted Alice and me, but Demitri wanted her too… for an entirely different reason.

_Over my pile of ashes. _My body coiled to attack. My mind trained on protecting Andria. She was shaking behind me; I could feel the tremors run through her body underneath my touch.

They had frightened her. Aro would not take her! I would protect her to my death, and if I died in the process, then I knew my family would protect her and keep her safe. Jasper had noticed I was aiming for Demitri and was ready to use his power to disable Jane and Alec, should Demitri try and attack. The rest of the family was looking at both Aro and Andria.

"We only want the human," Aro said.

Demitri moved minutely, and I crouched, pulling Andria firmly against my back. I had to feel her. I had to know she was still safe. The growl formed deep in my chest, and it erupted from my body with so much force that my whole body shook.

It did nothing to deter Demitri. He could not hear Andria to track her, so I knew she was safe from his talent, but he would not touch her! He kept coming forward, and I waited.

He planned to squeeze past Carlisle quickly, try to catch me off guard, and grab Andria from behind me. If he grabbed her arm; he would hurt her – dislocate her shoulder and break her arm, Alice saw it.

I kept waiting… but it was only seconds. He lunged, and my body sprang forward, catching him around his shoulders and knocking him backwards, away from Andria. Somewhere in my mind I knew Jasper had used the full extent of his power to drop Jane and her brother to their knees in fear.

Demitri twisted and grabbed my arm, yanking me to the side, trying to get to Andria. I roared, grabbing him around his waist, and we whirled around, closer to Andria.

No! Too close, she could get hurt!

I tried to move him away from her, but he moved on instinct, and I didn't catch his arm in time. He was trying to reach for her. I pushed his body back with all of my strength, but his hand collided with the side of Andria's head. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she slipped to the ground.

I lost it.

My vision clouded red.

Andria…the image of her falling flashed into my mind…

My arms locked around Demitri's neck, and I squeezed before slamming him into the ground.

_Kill._

He struggled against my hold, but it was useless. I stood and stepped on his back, grabbing both of his arms and pulling them behind him. I kept my foot firmly planted in the middle of his back.

The arms that hurt Andria…

I yanked upward with all of my strength, and they came off with a screeching pop. He wailed. Esme screamed. Alice yelled at Aro, Carlisle hovered over Andria, and Rosalie moved between Aro and Andria.

Emmett grabbed me while Jasper ordered Jane and Alec to help Demitri. They shook in fear as they practically crawled over to Demitri's arms and body.

"Aro!" Carlisle boomed. "Leave now! Alexandria has been injured and she needs my medical attention without the distraction of you and your guard!"

Aro frowned; he had not planned for this to happen. Demitri had acted out of his own accord, but Aro was going to leave. He was furious with Demitri. If Demitri had not acted so quickly – and on his own –this would not have happened. Now peaceful relations between the Cullen Coven and the Volturi were seriously damaged, perhaps irreparably.

"Mr. Whitlock, release my guards from your power. They will not harm anyone."

Jasper reluctantly released them. He wanted them to leave quickly, since Andria was injured.

"Jane, Alec, get Demitri into the vehicle and call for our flight. We are returning to Volterra," Aro ordered.

"Carlisle," Aro started, his voice suddenly solemn.

"Save your false apologies, Aro. If the girl does not make it, there will be a price to pay." My father was furious. Aro said nothing and returned to the vehicle.

I could hear Andria's heartbeat; she was still alive. My heart soared, and I rushed to Carlisle's side. The Volturi pulled away down the driveway, and everyone turned their attention to Andria.

"I need to get her inside, son. We need to do an examination immediately. We have little time." Carlisle very carefully gathered her in his arms without waiting for my response and dashed into the house.

Alice was instantly at my side. "Edward, everything was too fast. I didn't see him attack until it was too late. I'm so sorry."

"Can you see Andria? Will she be okay?" I asked. Andria was all I cared about. We couldn't change the past. I had tried to protect her, but she had been hurt in the process. My only hope now was that she had not been fatally injured.

Alice's silent was heartbreaking. She slowly shook her head. "I don't know, Edward… I can't see her anymore. When she was knocked unconscious, she vanished. It's like she–"

"Don't!" I yelled. I knew what would come next. It's like she _died._ "She's not dead!"

Esme gasped and then let out a keening noise of her own.

"She's not dead, damn it! No!" I yelled. I fisted my hands in my hair and tugged on the ends.

I fell to my knees and screamed. "She's not dead!" I wailed.

Jasper knelt beside me, and I felt his waves of calm crash into my emotionally raw body. "You're right Edward, she's not dead, and we can all hear her heartbeat. But Alexandria needs you still."

He was right. I stood quickly and went into the house. Carlisle still had the equipment he had procured for Bella's pregnancy stored in the basement. Over the last few years, additional equipment had been added to prepare for any emergency procedures that might be required by members of the pack, who couldn't be examined by traditional doctors. Over time, our basement had transformed into a clinic of sorts.

With Andria's desire for a baby, I know that Carlisle had recently begun testing some of the equipment to ensure that it was ready for any future human/vampire pregnancies. It was to this underground facility that Carlisle had taken Andria. He had locked the basement door, and I paced nervously nearby. I could hear him down there; his thoughts trained on the task at hand.

Thirty minutes later, Carlisle unlocked the door and came into the living room, where my family and I waited anxiously.

"Edward, she _appears_ to be okay. Andria has a pretty bad concussion, but it shouldn't have been enough to knock her unconscious for this long. All of her vitals are normal. I'm sorry, Edward. All we can do is wait and see if she wakes up. There isn't anything else we can do. T_his_ battle is up to Alexandria."

My world collapsed around me. I fisted my hands into my hair again and moaned. What would I do if I lost her? What if she never woke up? Had I been the reason she was injured? I hadn't been able to keep Demitri away from her. I sank to my knees.

Jasper, who had been standing near me, clapped me on my shoulder. "Easy there, brother. You did good today; be strong for Andria. She'll wake up. She's a strong young woman."

"Carlisle, what if she doesn't wake up? If Edward tried to turn her would she wake?" Rosalie asked.

She was calm on the outside, but I knew my sister well. Inside she was breaking. Andria had become a very close friend and sister to Rosalie, and Rose was hurt by the possibility of Andria never coming back to us.

Carlisle didn't have an answer for Rosalie… he had seen a lot in his long lifetime, but not this…

…Andria…

She had saved the entire family, how could she just be taken away like this? What would we do? It would kill us all to lose her… she had brought us back together. She had brought laughter and excitement back into our lives. And now, her life was dangling by a string, and we were at a loss.

Rosalie had a valid point. Could changing her save her? Vampire venom could heal a wide variety of serious injuries, but could it heal her mind? Bring her back?

And even if it could, I would be taking away everything from her… seeing her grandparents again… a baby… the choice of when it would happen. Everything I had promised her, I wouldn't take away. But I couldn't lose her…

I felt like I was being torn into a thousand pieces.

Nessie... shit! Was my daughter okay? Where was she?

I stood and turned around rapidly, searching for her. Fuck, where was she? I spotted her copper colored hair in the kitchen with Jacob, Seth, and Embry. My panic ceased.

I hadn't even known the wolves were here. They had stayed in case the Volturi came back while we were preoccupied with Andria, according to Jacob's thoughts. Reasonable.

"Carlisle, I think we should inform Andria's parents of her condition," Esme said.

Rosalie snorted loudly, but Esme pressed her point. "However horrible they may have been, Rose, they are still her parents."

My mother was the only sensible one right now, besides Carlisle, apparently.

"You can try, Esme, but I don't think you'll get anywhere. I doubt they will care," I bit out, and venom from my anger poured into my mouth.

Esme turned and left the room, her cell phone in her hand, and I turned my attention to the sound of Andria's beating heart coming from the basement.

"Can I move her?" I asked Carlisle.

"Yes, but be even more careful than you usually are, Edward. I don't want us to cause any more harm to her," Carlisle said.

Esme sobbed from the other room. She was losing another daughter.

No… I had to think positive.

Alexandria would be fine. She would wake up. She was my angel, sent from heaven. Surely God was not so cruel that he would give me such a brief moment of happiness and faith just to take it away again.

I opened the door to the basement, quickly descended the stairs, and went straight to the hospital-style bed on which Carlisle had laid Andria. She looked strangely peaceful as her chest rose and fell with her steady breathing. Her clothes were dirty from lying in the dirt, and her hair had small bits of leaves and dirt stuck in it.

I gently pressed my lips against her forehead. The warmth of her skin made the backs of my eyes prick with tears. "I'm so sorry, Alexandria. Please forgive me, I did everything I could to protect you. Please, come back to me."

The back of my fingers grazed the wonderful softness of her cheek. Carefully, I slid my arms underneath her small form and lifted her above the bed. Cradling my angel against my chest, I began our journey from the basement to the third floor.

Upon arriving in my bedroom, I immediately went to the bathroom. The dust and debris that littered her hair and clung to her body had to be removed so that I could dress her in clean clothes. Only then would I put her in bed and begin my vigil.

Alice entered the bathroom quickly, and I stifled the urge to growl at her.

"You'll need help undressing her and getting into the tub. I'll leave as soon as she's undressed. You hold her, and I'll undress her for you," Alice said without room for argument.

She turned the water on and let it begin to fill the tub. Then, we quickly undressed Andria, and Alice turned to leave.

"Wait… I need you to rip my shirt off. I can't do it with Andria in my arms," I told her.

Alice flitted to my back, and the shirt shredded against her touch.

"I'll lay out some clothes for her on the bed. I'll come back if you need anything," Alice said before she left the room.

I shifted Andria, careful to not jostle her, and undid my belt and the button of my pants. Once I was undressed, I lowered both of us into the water.

After washing Andria and wrapping her carefully in a towel, I placed her on the bed and quickly dressed myself. The clothes that Alice had left were soft and comfortable, and once Andria was fully clothed, I sat her up and leaned her against me in order to brush her hair until it was semi-dry and perfectly straight.

Cautiously, I lowered her back down to the pillows. Once she was in place, I positioned myself next to her, taking special care not to jostle her too much.

Her heartbeat was incredibly calming and I gently placed my head over her heart and stayed that way. As long as that steady rhythm echoed in my ear, I had hope that she would return to me.

**Andria's PoV: **

Nothingness… it was all around me. No matter how hard I tried to see into the darkness I could not. I sat in the darkness for a long time – I had no idea how long. I tried to count the seconds, but in the nothingness time seemed not to be of any importance.

I could not see… maybe my eyes weren't open…

I reached up and touched my eyes to assure myself that they were truly open. Ouch! They were.

I blinked a few times, but still nothing happened. I remained still again for a while – again, I couldn't tell how long. I was not afraid, there was nothing to be afraid of… there was… nothing. The Volturi were not a threat to me here, but Edward wasn't here either.

I couldn't remember how I had come to be in the nothingness or how long I had been here, but I knew I was alone.

I was surrounded by darkness… all alone in the strange nothingness. There was no sound, no light, no wind….

Nothing… except for a small white dot.

Wait…. The dot was getting bigger and brighter. I shaded my eyes with my hand and squinted into the growing bright white dot.

Was this the light at the end of the tunnel? Was I dead? Surely not… I couldn't be… could I? Edward had protected me… right… I knew he had… I had seen him… but then… everything blurred and went dark.

And I was in the nothingness… alone…

Oh! Edward…. Where was he? Was he okay? Were the Cullens alright? Had the Volturi left? Had Aro killed me?

The white light kept growing and coming closer until it finally engulfed me completely, and I closed my eyes against the brightness.

When I opened them again, I could see, but it was no better than the darkness. Everything was white for as far as I could see…. white… everywhere… There was no semblance of where the floor ended or where the walls or ceiling began… everything was just… white.

I looked to my left frantically, then to my right…. Was I dead? Was this some form of purgatory?

Was I dead?

"You're not dead." A voice echoed from behind me.

I froze with my back to the voice and my breath hitched in my throat. I knew that voice…

I slowly turned around, afraid of what I would see.

The sight I saw made my heart jump into my throat.

Travis.

"Bubba?"

There was no response.

Was this an illusion? Was I dreaming? Was this some form of sick torture? Travis was here in the strange and unending world of darkness and now white…

But how? Travis died last August. If he was here with me, or if I was with him, then I was dead, wasn't I?

But he had said I wasn't dead. Travis wouldn't lie to me… unless it wasn't Travis… but it _looked_ like Travis. Broad shoulders… dark shaggy hair… the square of his jaw… loving brown eyes… He sounded like Travis, too.

"Bubba?" I asked again.

"It's me, Alexandria," Travis said and opened his arms wide.

I rushed into them with a sob. Oh! He even smelled like Travis! "Bubba…" I cried. No, I sobbed, hard.

"Shh… It's alright, D. I'm here." He cradled me to him and rocked back and forth. He called me D… oh…it really was Travis!

I looked up into his eyes. "Travis, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too, D. But I've been watching you. I'm very proud of you, Andria."

I squeezed him tighter. "Why did you have to go? Why did it have to be you?"

"Because, you would have never found Edward if you didn't have a reason to set out on your own. It was meant to happen," Travis answered.

"That's a horrible reason, Travis," I told him angrily. "I lost my brother. I love you! I need you."

"Edward needs you more. So do the Cullens."

"But, they could have had me without me losing you, too!" I pleaded.

Travis shook his head. "No, D, it doesn't work like that. My death, and Bella's death, is what brought you together."

"How do you know about Bella?" I asked, suddenly shocked.

"I've met her. She was waiting for me when I got to heaven," Travis answered confidently.

"She was waiting for you?" I questioned.

Why would Edward's wife be waiting for Travis? Wait… Bella was in heaven… I would have to tell Edward! He needed to know her soul was not lost. Bella was safe in heaven! Travis snapped me back to the moment.

"She said she needed my help. She was very upset. We can watch our loved ones… did you know that? She had been watching her husband, Edward… and her family. She said losing her had torn them apart. I was the key to her plan. Bella wanted her family to be happy again. To be whole…" Travis said.

"What did that have to do with you?" I asked.

"Travis had to lead you to Forks," a female voice said from behind me.

I turned in Travis's arms and my breath hitched again. I knew her, too.

It was Bella. She smiled at me and blushed under my gaze. I looked down at my feet, blushing myself from my rudeness.

"Don't be ashamed. I would be staring, too, if our positions were reversed."

I asked her the only thing I could think of. "Why did you need Travis's help?"

"It's simple; I needed him to help guide you to Edward. Once you made it to Forks, I knew Alice would take over from there."

"You were his wife, how could you just hand him over to another woman so easily?" I asked.

"I've watched Edward every moment since I arrived in heaven. It broke my heart to see my family fall apart. They had always been so close, but Edward just kept spiraling into this dark place. I knew only the best and brightest light would bring him back. You were my only hope to ever see him smile again."

Tears welled up in her eyes, and I felt my own tears run hot races down my cheeks. She came and stood beside me and Travis.

"After you arrived in Forks, Alice saw you and took action, but Edward is a stubborn and hardheaded man. I wasn't sure if he would fall in love with you, and I began to think I had done more damage than good," she admitted.

"Why?" I didn't understand. How had she done more damage?

"Because you were already falling for him, and if he didn't return that love, then I had hurt you, too," Bella answered with a sad smile on her face. "But, you saved my husband and my family. I can never thank you enough."

I shook my head and then threw my arms around Bella. "It's me that can't thank you enough. Edward wouldn't be who he is if it hadn't been for you and your love," I told her.

She hugged me back tightly and then we both pulled away awkwardly. The three of us were silent for a moment.

"Andria, when Edward says that you are sent from heaven, believe him. I would not want any other woman for him. You're perfect for him in every way possible. You're so much more graceful than I ever was in my human lifetime, and Edward finds that very attractive. He loves you very much," Bella said.

"I love him so much more," I said. "He healed my heart, too."

"That's what Travis was hoping for. It was our deal; the two of you were made to heal each other and fall in love together. Travis and I just had to help you find each other."

"You and Edward are meant for each other, Alexandria," Travis said.

Bella looked around, but I wasn't sure exactly what she was looking for or at, there was nothing around but bright whiteness. Whatever it was, she seemed to find what she was searching for.

"Travis, Andria, it is time for me to leave. I wish you the best, Andria. Just remember Edward needs you," Bella told me before she started to walk away.

"Bella, may I ask you one more question?" I said quickly, before she disappeared back to wherever she came from.

"Of course," Bella replied with a knowing smile gracing her features.

"Who is Edward's mate, you or me?" The words came out in a jumbled rush, and not very politely, but she seemed to understand what I was trying to ask.

I wasn't sure why it mattered so much, but I just had to know. She would know… wouldn't she?

"That's simple, too. Alexandria, _you_ are Edward's mate. He loves you; he will walk the world with you for all eternity. You have always been his mate."

"But, you…" I tried to start, but Bella held up her hand. I shut my mouth immediately.

"I loved Edward with my whole heart and that love was returned with an equal passion and love, but Alexandria, I know now that I was never Edward's true mate. I wanted to be so badly, and it hurt me deeply that I wasn't his real mate, but I had a greater destiny.

"I was meant to show Edward how to love and that there really is a heaven… that vampires could be good and have a soul. So when he finally found you in his darkest time, he would be able to love again."

Bella took a deep breath. "I was Edward's girlfriend, his friend, his love, his wife, his singer…"

She paused when I looked at her quizzically. "A singer is a human whose blood sings for a vampire. Our blood is like the best drug to them."

"Oh." It was all I could say.

"Andria… above all else I was a companion who would have spent eternity with him, but you… Andria, you are his mate. I was his singer, but your blood calls to him even more strongly because _you_ are his _mate_."

"How?" I asked. Bella seemed so perfect for Edward, too.

"Because, you are his other half, the dance to his music, the very reason for his existence and his smile. He would have been lost forever without you… without his true mate, his real other half. You brought him out of his darkness."

She seemed upset by these words, and I knew I had to tell her what I really thought. "Bella, even though I'm supposed to be his real mate, none of that would have mattered if it hadn't been for you. I'll be grateful for your love for Edward and what you've done for us for the rest of eternity."

We hugged again, and then we separated. "Please, just remember, Edward needs you." Bella walked back in the direction from which she had appeared. Her figure shimmered and then blurred and then… she was just gone.

I turned my attention back to my brother. Bella had answered one of the many questions I had, but I had one that troubled me the most.

"Travis, why am I here? What is this place?"

"This is nothing, Andria. You're here because you must decide now."

"Decide? What do I have to decide?" I asked, panicking. "Travis…" I said quietly when he didn't respond immediately.

"You have to choose whether or not you are going to come with me or return to Edward," he stated like it was obvious.

What? I had the choice? Since when did people have to choice to live or die? But dying… it didn't seem so bad, I would be with Travis… and I could get to know Bella… but… Edward. He needed me.

"Why do I have to choose?"

Travis's smile faltered and his eyes became full of his own tears. "You were injured by one of the members of the Volturi guard."

The guard… the Volturi… It seemed strange that I couldn't really remember exactly what had happened. It had all happened so fast. If they had injured me… what had my family done in response? Were they okay? Had something happened to them, too?

Panic began to swell in my chest and made it hard for me to breathe, but Travis eased my anxiety.

"All of the Cullens are fine. Edward protected you, but you were still potentially fatally injured."

_Potentially?_

Travis stroked his hand down my arm. "That's why you are here. Andria, you have to choose whether you will come with me to heaven or if you will go back to Edward."

"Travis… I… how do I…" I was at a loss for words.

"How do you choose between the two of us?" he asked.

All I could do was nod. Travis wrapped his arm around my shoulders and smiled down at me. "I thought the answer would have been apparent to you. You've always been a very smart girl. Follow your heart, what does it tell you?"

"I love Edward. I need him, too," I said.

"Then that's your answer," Travis confirmed.

"But, I can't just leave you!" Panic set in again. "I've missed you so much, and I need you too…. If I have to leave you behind…I don't… Travis…"

Travis placed both of his hands on my shoulders and smiled at me with all of his brotherly love shining in his eyes.

"Andria, I will always be with you, but the Cullens need you more. You can leave me because I'll always be watching over you. I'll be beside you every moment, just like I have been since I came to heaven."

We were both silent for a moment. Could I do this? Could I really leave my brother behind? If I didn't, I would hurt Edward. I would hurt of all the Cullens, but most importantly… I would hurt Edward.

He needed me. I needed him. Oh, God, I lost Travis once… why did I have to do this again?

Travis smiled at me. "You've made your decision, D, and it's the right one. I love you, Sis."

I threw my arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. "I love you, too, Bubba! I'm gonna miss you, every day of my life," I vowed.

"I have to go now, Andria, but I'll always be with you," Travis said.

I clung to his shirt and shook my head. "No, Travis… please… I can't say goodbye."

"Then don't," Travis said simply. "See you later, D, because… goodbyes are forever, and I'll see you again someday."

I squeezed him harder and a sob shook my body. "Bubba… please don't go…"

"I love you, Alexandria. Edward needs you now. We'll be together again one day, and I'll be able to thank the man who took care of my baby sister when I could not. See you later, D."

He pushed me away gently and kissed my forehead. Then he started to walk away, too.

"I love you, Travis!" I yelled through my sobs.

He smiled and, just like Bella, shimmered and then vanished from sight. His voice echoed in the empty whiteness. "I love you, too, D."

Slowly the bright whiteness that was around me began to fade, and the darkness began to return. I didn't want to be in the darkness anymore. I wanted to go home. I wanted to go back to Edward, but the darkness was relentless, and the white ball of light grew smaller and smaller until I was completely shrouded in darkness.

I waited in the darkness, wondering what was going to happen. How much time was passing again? Was my body fighting some sort of war against myself that my conscious brain was unaware of? When would I return? Travis said I had decided…

There was no light… no sound… no wind…

But… there _was_ sound…. It was very faint and I could barely hear it.

"Please… please come back to me, darling. I love you. Please come back to me. I need you."

The voice kept repeating those statements over and over again, slowly getting louder and more defined.

I could almost make out who it was….

"Darling, please…"

Darling…? Who was the voice talking to? Wait… Edward called me darling. Edward!

The voice kept talking… pleading with something… probably my seemingly lifeless body.

I knew it had to be Edward, but how was I supposed to get back? Maybe I needed to wake up? I pinched my arm.

Ouch!

Okay, no more pinching. This wasn't like a dream. Or was it? How was I ever supposed to get out of here and back to Edward? Oh, please! I want to go back, I need him…. He needs me.

"Alexandria…. Please wake up, darling," Edward's voice cooed again.

I screamed in the darkness, but nothing happened. He needed me, and I was stuck in the darkness between life and death. And I wanted life! I wanted Edward, for eternity and more. I needed him. Edward!

"What am I supposed to do, Travis?" I screamed into the darkness. "Pray to God for him to send me back? I decided! I want to go back! I want Edward, unconditionally, for the rest of whatever time we are given!"

The darkness rumbled around me and then suddenly I felt like I was falling. Edward's voice grew louder and louder… closer...

I was going back. Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh… Edward…

I knew when I was back in my own mind, it was strange… but I knew. I was more aware; I could still hear Edward's voice.

My eyes were closed again…

I could also feel something heavy on my chest, over my heart. It was cold and unmoving except for the cool breath that blew across my heated skin with each whisper.

Edward was here with me! And he was begging me to come back to him.

_Oh, Edward! I'm here. I came back to you_.

I was still afraid to open my eyes – what would I see? Would everything still be dark? Had I been permanently injured from what had happened?

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Edward must have moved me to the bed in our room because I was no longer in the front yard, where I half expected to be.

"Edward?" I whispered. My voice seemed very hoarse.

Edward instantly lifted his head from my chest and turned to look at me with wide black eyes.

Oh, my poor Edward. He was probably starving. He made a strange strangled noise inside his throat and then pressed his forehead back against my chest, on my heart.

"Oh, thank you, Lord! Alexandria, oh my darling, Alexandria! I thought I was going to lose you, too."

He rose up, and his eyes were shining brightly. "I love you with all my heart, Alexandria."

"I love you, too, Edward," I whispered.

He pressed his lips to mine briefly before he pulled back just as the bedroom door flew open.

Alice was bouncing with excitement in the doorway, as Carlisle came into the room. Everyone else was gathered in the hall, just outside the door. Even some of the wolves were there.

"It's wonderful to see you awake, Andria. How do you feel?" Carlisle asked as he came to perch on the edge of the bed.

I thought about it for a moment. I had a small ache at the side of my head and I was really hungry, but otherwise I was fine.

"I feel okay. My head hurts a little, but it's just like a regular headache. And I'm..." My stomach rumbled loudly.

_Well that was embarrassing_... "Hungry," I finished.

Edward chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Can I sit up?" I asked.

Edward moved from lying down to sitting back on his heels and very carefully propped me up against the pillows.

"Alice is going to burst if she doesn't get to speak to you," Edward said with laughter in his voice. "Are you up to seeing everyone?"

I smiled at him. I had so many questions, but I was so happy to see him and everyone else. "Of course, Edward!"

He smiled again, and Alice bounded into the room, dragging Jasper behind her.

"We've all been so worried about you! Esme has been practically beside herself. The wolves have been hanging around since the Volturi left. Charlie knows too; he's been calling Nessie every few hours."

"Alice, you act like I've been out for days..."

Alice's smile faltered only for a moment and then it was back.

I looked to Edward for answers. How long _had_ I been out? "Edward?"

"Alexandria, Demitri hit your head pretty hard. You've been out for three days," Edward said softly.

Oh my... three days? Wow...

Alice frowned. "It's okay that you didn't realize that a few days have passed. We were all worried about you."

I frowned... I didn't feel like I had been out for three days, had I spent that long in the darkness? Suddenly, I just wanted to be alone with Edward.

Edward stroked my hair again. "It's okay, darling," Edward said to me and then looked at Alice. "We will come downstairs when Andria is feeling a little more up to it."

Alice and Edward seemed to have some sort of silent conversation before she nodded and smiled gently. "I'm very happy you are okay, Andria. I love you dearly, sister," Alice said.

She turned and walked back out of the room. Jasper hesitated by the bed and said, "I'm glad you're well, Alexandria. The house isn't the same without you."

I smiled at Jasper and then gave a small wave to everyone who was in the doorway. Carlisle was the last to leave the room with a warning to Edward to watch my condition carefully.

I sighed and felt tears well up in my eyes. Why was I crying? I was safe in Edward's arms. But I had so many questions… and things to tell him. Bella was in heaven! But would he think I was insane? I had talked to two people who were supposed to be dead, but they had been there… I had physically touched them both.

"Darling, you're safe. I'm so sorry you were hurt. I tried my hardest to keep you safe," Edward vowed as he laid his head down on my chest again.

This wasn't his fault and he didn't need to blame himself for what happened. I was back. I decided to come back… I needed him… he needed me.

I ran my fingers through his hair. "Edward, you did wonderful. I'm so proud if you."

He smiled softly. "Andria, do you remember what happened before you got hurt?" he asked, lifting his head back up.

I couldn't help but smirk. I shook my head, and then instantly regretted it. The back and forth movement made my head throb harder. I reached up and touched my head and Edward frowned.

"Do you need Carlisle?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"No, Edward. I probably just shouldn't shake my head. Verbal responses only from now on."

"What do you remember?" he asked again.

"Demitri moved toward me... You stopped him, but you two were fighting. I couldn't see you or him. Everything was a blur…Then, I felt this searing pain and everything went dark... Edward, did you kill him?"

"No, I... um... I ripped his arms off." I had never seen Edward at a loss for words.

"What happened after you did that?" I asked. I was almost afraid of what he was going to say.

"Jasper and Emmett pulled me off of him, and Aro made Jane and Alec take Demitri and get back into their vehicle to leave. Carlisle is furious with Aro."

"I'm not surprised. Why did Demitri attack?" I asked. It was another of my many questions.

Edward paused and sat up beside me against the pillows. "Demitri found your scent very _alluring_."

Edward took a deep breath. "Andria, some people's blood calls to us."

I knew where he was going with this…

"The human is called our…"

"Singer," I interjected.

Edward froze. "How do you know that?"

_Oh, Edward_… I had so much to tell him. I was so worried that he wouldn't believe me though. He must have picked up on my nervousness.

"Whatever it is, Alexandria. You can talk to me…" Edward stroked his fingers across my cheek. "I've been so worried about you; you've been so still… so quiet. All I could hear was your heartbeat. It kept me from going insane. I thought I was going to lose you, too. Everyone talked about the possibility of having to change you… but I couldn't… I would have broken every promise that I made to you… but the night passed and you didn't wake up and then another day and another… Oh, Alexandria… I'm so thankful you are awake and alright…"

Everything had come out in a rush and I wasn't sure I had ever seen Edward like this before. He seemed so… afraid… Like any moment I was going to vanish.

Oh… Edward. "You'll think I've gone crazy, if I tell you how I know about singers."

_I learned about it while I was unconscious… Bella told me_. Yeah… he'd send me to the insane asylum.

Edward shook his head. "No, darling, I won't think you're crazy. What happened while you were unconscious?"

I took a deep breath and began.

**Edward's PoV: **

I concentrated as hard as I possibly could on Andria' voice, but I was absolutely elated that she was alive, awake, and well. I wanted to kiss her, hold her, make love to her until she told me to stop, and above all else… I wanted to mark her.

She was alive… she was mine.

Andria told me about the darkness, how she had no inclination of how long she had been there or how she had come to be there. Then the whiteness came, and the voice.

I honed in on what she was saying. She had heard a voice? Had she been harmed mentally in her coma? What had she endured while unconscious, when I was unable to protect her? She had my full attention.

She had seen her brother… touched him… held him. How lucky she had been to see him again… She stopped talking, and I watched her facial expressions carefully. Andria seemed nervous, but her thoughts were blocked. I had to trust that she was being completely honest with me… but there had never been a time when Andria had not been.

"Bella was there, too," Andria whispered.

Bella? Andria had seen Bella, too. How was that possible? But then, how was it possible for her to see Travis?

"Edward, she's in heaven."

I felt my world spin.

Heaven. Alice had said that Andria had disappeared from her sight.

"She told me that she had waited for Travis so he could guide me to Forks. She sent me here to save you… and your family." Andria paused, but I remained silent. I wanted to know what else Bella had told her.

"She said that I was her only hope of ever seeing you smile again. Bella wanted you to be happy, so she sent me to Forks knowing that once Alice saw me she would take matters into her own hands."

Of course Alice would, she was Alice.

I noticed Andria frown and quickly kissed her temple before pulling her carefully into my lap. She curled into a ball and tucked her head under my chin, but I just couldn't have her that way.

I lifted her chin so I could look into her eyes. "What else did she say? Have I hurt her terribly?"

"No," Andria said with a soft smile. "She's very happy to see you smiling and in love again. But there's something else…"

What was it that she was so afraid to tell me? Bella wouldn't have hurt her or scared her and neither would Travis. "What, darling?"

"I probably shouldn't have asked, but I just had to know…" she trailed off and tears formed in her eyes.

I kissed the top of her head and inhaled her wonderful fragrance, biting back the desire to mark her as mine. The seconds ticked by, but Andria remained silent.

"Alexandria, please tell me what she said. The family has left the house and they are out in the woods. Alice thought it would be best if we were alone for awhile. No one can hear you but me," I reassured her.

She sighed and then opened her mouth to speak. "I asked her who your real mate was…"

To say I was shocked would have been an understatement, but I let Andria continue.

"Bella smiled at me and told me the answer was simple… I am your mate. She said she was your singer… but that my blood calls to you more because I was your mate. My blood is what drew you to me; I guess it's like your way of recognizing your mate. She said that we were meant for each other."

A tear ran down her cheek, despite the smile that had graced her beautiful face. "It upset me though. She loved you first and when she told me everything I felt like I had taken you away from her, but she isn't mad. She loves you and her family, and she knows that she played the biggest and most important role of all…"

"And what role was that, darling?"

Andria smiled at me softly and kissed my cheek. "She showed you how to love so that when you were in your darkest moment you would be able to fall in love again… forever."

I was speechless. What was I supposed to say? "Alexandria, I don't know what to say."

She tilted her head and kissed my jaw. "You don't have to say anything, as long as you aren't mad at me for asking her."

Careful to avoid making her head hurt, I laid her down and hovered over her. "I'm not mad at you, Andria. I could never be angry with you."

I kissed her lips and then rose back up so I could see her bright eyes. "The only time I was anywhere near unconscious was when I was deathly sick with influenza, so I have no idea what might be possible. But I believe you, Alexandria. I only wish I had been able to see her, too."

Her smile vanished instantly and I regretted not explaining myself better first, now I had to explain after I had already wounded her. "To thank her, for sending me my mate… and the love of my life. You saved me, because she sent you here to me. I'll love you forever, Alexandria. I would have never found you, never left this house again, if it hadn't been for you."

Tears were rolling down her face in steady streams, and I quickly wiped them away and then kissed her cheeks.

"I'm okay, they're happy tears," Andria whispered.

I could have collapsed on top of her, but instead I buried my nose into the crook of her neck, and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"I love you, very, very much, Edward Cullen."

I trailed kisses up her neck, along her jaw, then up to her lips, nose, eyes, and then back once more to her lips. "I love you forever, Alexandria DeAngelo."

Alexandria's eyes glinted with a new brightness. They practically screamed mischief. I could imagine a number of things Andria could think up while I hovered mere inches over her body. Now, after Andria's extreme close call with death, I was unsure if I would be able to wait, and more importantly if I even wanted to wait anymore. I couldn't risk not giving her one experience she wanted before she had to be changed… should any more accidents occur.

There was nothing wrong with making love to her. She was my mate… forever. We both knew it now, this wasn't just a change of luck for the two of us, this was fate… and Bella.

Andria brought my attention back to her as her legs snaked around my waist. She pulled, and I succumbed to her willingly. I wanted this… I wanted this more than a dying, old man would want to find the fountain of youth, but I couldn't. There was something very important I had to tell Andria, and I feared she would be upset with me, or worse – upset with Esme.

"Andria," I started and then moved off from over her body to lie next to her. She turned in my arms and frowned at me.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Her eyes were full of concern; all the previous mischief had left her.

"When you were unconscious, we were unsure of what we should do, but we thought it would be best to try and then if nothing happened it would be okay…" I answered lamely and evasively.

Why couldn't I just tell her? Maybe because I knew Andria thought very little of her parents and moved away from Tahoe for a reason.

"What are you talking about, Edward?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, Andria's expression had changed. Her brows were knitted together in curiosity, and she had a small smile on her face.

"What has you acting so strange, Edward? You're never at a loss for what to say… or evasive," she stated –and she was right.

"Esme called your parents," I said quickly, but not so fast that she didn't understand me.

Her smile disappeared instantly, but her expression was almost neutral. As if she couldn't decided how she should react. "They probably didn't answer. Daniel's most likely at work or has drunk himself into a fucking stupor, and my mother is most likely also drunk or off trying to get laid by someone other than Daniel," Andria said bitterly.

I was slightly taken aback by her harsh words about her mother. I could care less what she said about her dad, I didn't like him anyway. I was surprised at her foul language; she rarely spoke that way. How she would handle the next bit of information?

"Andria, your mother answered the phone."

She stared at me in shock for a moment. I still couldn't hear her thoughts, so I was relying purely on her expressions… and her eyes. They told me everything, because they never left mine.

Andria seemed extremely stunned before she composed herself and her lips curved into a frown. "Let me guess, she didn't give a damn, did she?"

"Actually, your mother is supposed to be here tomorrow morning," I informed her. "Alice didn't think she would come, she hadn't seen anything, but just before you woke, she decided to come see you, in case you…"

"Didn't wake up," Andria supplied. "I don't see why, she's never cared about me before."

"Those are harsh words. She's your mother." I just didn't see how she could hate her mother so much. I had loved mine dearly, even when she opposed me joining the Army.

"They're true. They might be harsh if they were untrue, but she is everything I've ever said or called her. Edward, she doesn't care. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't come to just bitch me out for causing your family trouble."

"I would never let that happen," I quickly told her.

She looked at me incredulously. "And what on earth would you do to stop her, Edward?"

"Tell her to leave. She will not talk down to you. She has no right or reason."

"Oh, she thinks she has every right, and she will. You just watch," Andria said.

Her frown had disappeared, but she was not smiling either. "Can I stand?" she asked.

I stood quickly and then helped her rise slowly to her feet. She held tightly to my arm and then took a few shaky steps. "Can you at least help me into the bathroom? I think I can take it from there."

I obliged and guided her into the bathroom. I left the door open, earning a huff from Andria, before she carried on with her human business. When she was finished, I met her at the doorway, and she grabbed my arm.

"Can we go downstairs? I'm still hungry," Andria said as she looked up at me.

When I met her eyes, she smiled softly at me. I nodded in reply to her, and we headed downstairs. I stayed close to Andria, who was slightly wobbly on her feet, while she prepared a sandwich.

By the time she sat down to eat, the rest of the family had returned – sans wolves – and said hello and welcome back to Andria. Esme apologized for calling Andria's mother, should anything foul come from their future conversation tomorrow.

Andria smiled at her sweetly and claimed she would have done the same thing if their positions had been switched. I had a strong suspicion that deep down Andria appreciated that Esme had thought about calling her parents.

Andria and I spent the rest of the evening watching a movie with the family before she fell asleep in my arms on the loveseat.


	29. Never Hate

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. Big thanks to PTB, VoluptuousVamp, and Coleen561 for betaing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended.

Chapter 29 – Never Hate

**Andria's PoV:**

I woke up early the next morning after a restless sleep. I kept seeing Travis. Then he would somehow morph into Daniel and the abuse would start, and my mom would just stand there and watch. It was around that time that Edward would shake me awake, or I would wake myself up from my screams.

Daniel hadn't been abusive very many times, but the few times he had hit me left scars no one could see and some they could. What hurt the most was not the pain of remembering the abuse; it was remembering my mom…doing nothing.

What would my mom say to me when she saw me? Had she expected me not to live, and that was the only reason she was coming? Did she feel some strange pain because she believed she would be losing _both_ of her children?

I didn't see how it mattered to her. She hadn't helped me when Travis died. She hadn't done anything but attend the funeral. I made sure everything else was done. What did she think she was going to do here?

Apologize to the lifeless body of her daughter? It would have been meaningless; I didn't want her apology. Maybe when I was ten, or five, or three, when it would have made a difference… but now, I didn't want anything to do with her. I thought I had made that clear when I packed up my stuff and left.

Jasper, who was sitting on the couch to my right, frowned at me. "Those are some pretty strong feelings you got going on over there."

Edward, who was on my left, squeezed my leg gently.

"I just don't see why she cares all of a sudden," I explained to Jasper. "She never has before."

Honestly, why did she care? She had neglected me for eighteen years. What had suddenly changed? Why did she have a desire to get involved in my life now?

"Just listen to what she has to say. You never know –she may surprise you," Jasper said.

"Oh, she's already surprised me twice: answering the phone and actually driving up here," I stated, sarcasm practically dripping from my voice.

Alice came slowly down the stairs and frowned at me. "She'll be here in five minutes."

I took a deep breath. Could I do this? I didn't really want to do it… "I know this is your house, but could I talk to her alone?"

Jasper stood and smiled down at me before he and Alice left the house. Edward stayed by my side.

"You can stay in the kitchen if you like, but I'd like to speak to her alone at first," I told Edward.

He seemed rather reluctant, but agreed. "I'll only be in the kitchen. All you have to do is ask, and I'll come straight to your side."

I nodded, at a loss for words. My mother would arrive in three minutes. I sighed, and Edward pulled me into his chest.

"You'll be okay, darling." Edward kissed my head and held me tightly for just a moment more before releasing me and standing up.

He went toward the kitchen and then turned back to look at me quickly. "She just pulled in the driveway. You have a minute. I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered.

I could hear the tires crunching on the gravel and the engine cut off. I held my breath when I heard the doorbell ring moments later.

Edward disappeared into the kitchen, and I turned to answer the door. I caught me reflection in the glass, and was surprised at how quickly the swelling on the side of my face had gone down. The dark bruises were still there; along with the throbbing ache.

There she was, as beautiful and deceiving as ever. She was looking down at her hands, feigning sadness, and her head snapped up to look at who was at the door. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Alexandria…"

"Hi, Mom," I said, looking back into the eyes that were identical to Travis's.

"May I come in?" she asked. "I'd like to speak to you."

I studied her for a moment. She hadn't changed, but at least she didn't reek of alcohol. I moved aside slowly, and she cautiously stepped into the house.

"You can talk, but I don't guarantee a reply."

She frowned at me. "Alexandria, I haven't been the best mother, but please listen to me."

I scoffed and her frown deepened.

"I'm sorry I've hurt you," she whispered.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her. "Don't play that game with me here, Mom. You haven't been sorry about anything except for not having an abortion since the day I was born!"

So maybe that wasn't totally true, but it was the way I had always thought she felt.

"I never wanted to abort you! I lo…"

I uncrossed my arms and took a deliberate step back. I pointed my finger at her, all of my rage – eighteen years' worth– came storming out of me. "Don't you _dare_ tell me you love me! In eighteen years you never once showed me any sort of love, not even when I was an infant! If I disgusted you so much, why did you even bother trying to pretend for five years I was Daniel's? Why not abort me, and pretend I was never conceived?" I yelled at her.

I felt all of the old wounds that my mother's lack of emotional and physical care had caused open back up. It felt as if she was rubbing salt into them. It hurt to see her and hear that she was sorry… that she loved me. How could I believe her?

Tears welled in her eyes. She started to take a step and reach out to me, but she stopped and her hand dropped to her side. I had recoiled away from her hand as if it would burn me.

"I do love you," she said as her tears spilled over her cheeks and she stared at me. "You took care of me…"

I braced myself for what was about to be said. What would Edward think of me now, of my family? Of my mother? There was so much he didn't know…

"Mom, don't; I don't want to hear this. You had seventeen years," I told her. I didn't want all of my past thrown out in the open like this. I had wanted to explain to Edward in depth about my past one day, but it wasn't now… not like this.

"Andria, I loved you since the day you were born. I was mad, and I was angry, but you were my baby girl. I loved you- I just could never get past the constant reminder of Matt and my affair."

"So you neglected your child! If it hadn't been for Daniel and your own parents those first few years of my life, I would have died! You didn't lift a finger to help raise me or care for me! How dare you say you loved me! Mothers who love their children don't do that!"

How _dare _she try and say she cared! She never showed me any emotion except for disdain, hatred, and disappointment.

"But after all I did to you… you still took care of me when I was sick…" she whispered. "You loved me, right?"

Was this what she wanted? To know that her children loved her, even though she had been a terrible mother? My heart broke just a little as I studied her.

Damn it. I didn't care anymore if Edward heard. He was mine forever, and his opinion of me wouldn't change. I couldn't let my mom stand there and think that I didn't care at all.

"You were my mother. I wasn't going to let you drown in your own vomit because you couldn't walk the two steps it would take to reach the toilet. You always gave me a place to live, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you let your husband hurt me!" I screamed at her.

"I didn't think he would hurt you," she mumbled feebly.

"He's a functioning alcoholic who gets roaring drunk and raging mad! He hurt you! Why would you _not _think he would hurt me, too? We moved to California to start over, right? That's what you said on the way there, but you didn't start over. The two of you just picked up right where you left off in Bath! You took me away from the only home I had ever known! Bath was my only peace, my only comfort, the only place where I was loved! I was humiliated at school in Lake Tahoe because of you! Everyone in town knew what happened in Bath. They all knew, and Daniel kept on drinking, and you kept on drinking and having sex with anyone who would fuck you!"

"Alexandria Fosten!" she shouted at me.

"What?" I stepped toward her. I wasn't sure why I stepped toward her. I wouldn't dream of actually hurting her. Maybe it was automatic; I had seen Daniel and her approach each other like that most of my life.

"What do you want from me, Mom? I did everything I could to please you! I took care of you in hopes that you would love me back! Fifteen years of dancing, all for you! I worked my ass off to please you! All I ever wanted was to see you in the audience, just once! Never. You were never there, and I did it all for you! I didn't care about Juilliard or the best dance lessons. I just wanted you to look at me and be proud of me.

"I remember sitting at the top of the stairs and watching and listening to him hurt you! I heard every hateful word he said to you, and every word you said to him. I heard every time he hit you! How can two people do that to each other? To their children! And then you would come and yell at me, call me names. Blame me for your fucking mistakes and your fucking problems! Your fucking affair! I didn't make you have sex with that man, Mom, but you still blamed me for your ruined marriage!"

I sobbed and breathed in a ragged breath. My head throbbed in pain, and my vision blurred. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, my mom had sunk down into the nearest chair.

I sighed; I couldn't do this… I didn't want to fight… I didn't want to be like _them. _I went to stand closer to the chair she was sitting in. "Why are you doing this to me? I don't want to go through the past again. I've lived it once. You did what you did, Mom. Now you have to live with the consequences. I left because you were never there for me. I couldn't take the yelling and the anger anymore. All I ever had at that house was Travis."

She was quiet for a long moment before she looked up at me with wide eyes. "So, you hate me?" she asked with a frown.

"No, Mom. I don't hate you, but there has never been a time when I haven't been disappointed in you."

She let out a ragged breath mixed with a sob and stood, arms slightly outstretched.

I automatically took a step back. I lifted my hands. "Please, don't touch me."

Her eyes flashed with pain, and she bowed her head. "Will you ever be able to forgive me for my actions?"

"I don't know. Maybe… one day, but you hurt me, for seventeen years, emotionally and physically. I don't know how to forgive that. I didn't do anything wrong, but I still got punished. How do I forgive that?"

She looked at her shoes before she slowly made eye contact with me again. Why was she doing this to me? I didn't want to hurt anymore. That's why I moved away.

"I'm not sure, Alexandria. Maybe I wouldn't be able to forgive either, if I were in your position. I _don't_ forgive myself for what I've done to you. My parents raised you to be a wonderful young woman. You are incredibly talented, Alexandria, and you are an amazing dancer. I have always been proud of you."

I sighed heavily. I didn't want to fight with her anymore, and she had come all of this way just to see me. I had never brought anyone home to meet my parents. It didn't seem necessary at the time; I didn't want anyone knowing any more about my life at home than they already knew. Edward was different. Edward was my beginning and my end; he was much more than any silly boy from high school –Edward was the one. "Mom, would you like to meet my boyfriend? He's very special to me."

I didn't want to tell her I loved him. She was my age when she met Daniel, and I didn't exactly know how she would react to our sudden feelings.

My mom's eyes lit up, and she smiled at me just before Edward came into the living room. She looked taken aback as she laid eyes on him. He handed me one of the pills Carlisle had prescribed for my pain, and a small glass of water. I took it; eagerly hoping to calm the pain.

"Hello, Mrs. DeAngelo. I'm Edward Cullen," Edward said as he held out his hand to her.

Mom seemed a little flustered for a moment, but she quickly composed herself and placed her hand in his. His smile was breathtaking. Even I felt a little… what did Edward call it… dazzled?

But my grandparents had taught her well, too. For all of my mother's faults, she had always been able to play the role of the perfect housewife easily. She tried to pretend like her life at home was perfect, but everyone knew it wasn't. You could see the deception easily in her false smile.

"Your hand is so cold," she mumbled when Edward released her hand. He stepped back and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. DeAngelo. I was just cleaning up the kitchen and had to throw some things out of the freezer. I didn't realize my hands would still be so cold."

"Oh, it's okay, and please call me Denise," she said, ogling Edward. I grimaced at her forwardness. _Really, Mom?_

I looked to the steps as Alice and Jasper came down the stairs. Alice's voice was tinkling with laughter. I wanted to be mad at Alice for returning to the house, but I couldn't seem to find it in myself to care anymore. Besides, it wasn't my house.

My mother had drained me emotionally. I was just ready for her to go back to Lake Tahoe, but at the same time… I had so many things I still wanted to tell her and ask her.

Alice pretended that she didn't know my mother was already here and froze at the bottom of the steps."Oh,I didn't know we had company, Edward." She placed her hands on her hips and gave Edward a mock angry look, but smiled at him when he grinned at her.

"Sorry, sis," Edward said with a smile. "Mrs. DeAngelo, this is my sister, Alice, and my brother, Jasper."

I smiled because Edward hadn't used her first name and because my mom appeared to be flustered by Alice's and Jasper's beauty. I guess it came with being a vampire.

"Hello, Mrs. DeAngelo, it's very nice to meet you," Alice said cheerfully.

I'd had enough of the false pleasantries and turned to look at my mom. I wrapped my arms around Edward and turned into his body slightly. "How long are you here for?"

She frowned again and looked at the floor. "I have to drive home tomorrow morning, but if you don't want..."

"Would you like to see my house? We can take your car; I'll show you where it is," I said. I don't know why I offered for her to be alone with me at my house, but I did. Too late to take it back. Oh well, at least I could ask her the questions I still had. And I didn't mention her staying overnight.

Her eyes widened and filled with tears. She nodded her head, and I smiled just a little.

I turned all the way into Edward's chest, and he wrapped his other arm around me. "Love you," I said.

"Take your time; I'll be by tonight," he whispered in my ear quickly. "I love you, too," he said, loud enough for my mother to hear.

I didn't really understand what he meant by "I'll be by tonight," He always came back, but I didn't plan on staying at my house overnight with my mother.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mom smile as she watched Edward and me quizzically. Edward released me, and I told Alice and Jasper 'bye' before I followed my mother out to her dark blue Honda.

The drive to my house was silent except for the few directions I gave her. It took us ten minutes to get back to my house, and suddenly it was very awkward being alone with my estranged mother.

"So, this is my house," I said as we both exited the car.

I shut the car door a little harder than I had meant too, and then walked up the porch steps. I unlocked the front door and went inside. I was so mad at myself all of a sudden. Why had I done this? What business did she have being here? All this was doing was dredging up old memories and painful wounds.

My mother gasped as she came into the house. "It's beautiful; it suits you," she whispered. Then she added, "Your boyfriend suits you, too."

"Edward's wonderful," I said. "His family has treated me like I was one of their own." I fell silent and watched her as she wandered around the living room and kitchen. She stopped at the door to my bedroom.

"May I?" she asked.

I nodded, and she opened the door. "I haven't touched your room at home. If you've left anything, you're always welcome to come back and get it."

_Of course you haven't touched it. Everything else in the house is probably filthy. You never did a thing to clean that house. Besides, I took everything I wanted, _I thought to myself and then spoke to her. "I don't want to go back to that house… it was never my home, Mom. And I don't ever want to see Daniel again."

"I don't blame you. I'll send you anything you may have left behind, if you'd like," she tried.

I gave her a soft smile. I didn't want to forgive her, and I probably wouldn't tonight, but I didn't have to be mean to her. She was my mother after all… and she hadn't aborted me, even as much as she didn't want me at one time. And she had given me a roof over my head and a constant food supply, even if I was the one who cooked to keep the four of us fed.

"Your room is beautiful," she said as she looked at the bed; then she noticed the ballet costumes and gasped. "How did you get those?"

"Edward bought them for me when he and his family took me to New York City for Christmas," I told her.

"They are exquisite. He must love you very much." Her voice was very airy sounding, like she was holding back tears. Was she proud that I had found a man like Edward? A well mannered, well dressed, gorgeous gentleman, who spent obscene amounts of money on me… and who just happened to be older than my grandfather?

"We want to get married," I stated suddenly.

Her eyes widened, and I mentally kicked myself. I didn't really want my mother or Daniel at my wedding. So why would I even mention it to her? Ugh, now I would have to find a way to explain why I didn't want her to come.

"He seems good for you. The two of you, you're very close, I can see it. I've never seen you look at someone like that before, maybe except your brother, but that's not the same." She smiled at me. "I'm proud of you. I've had a very poor way of showing it for the past eighteen years, but, Alexandria, you are a strong young woman with a good heart and smart mind. I have always been very proud of you, especially when you took the stage, even if I wasn't there."

Nervously, I shifted my weight to one foot and then back to the other. I wasn't sure what to say to her. I had dreamed and wished and prayed for this day for years - the day I would hear that she was proud of me. But now that it was here, I didn't know what I should do or say. So I stood there like an idiot, swaying back and forth in the middle of my living room. At least I was swaying on my own accord, and not from the concussion.

"I can tell you don't want to be around me, now that I finally want to be here to apologize to you. I won't stay; I'll drive back tonight."

I frowned. She seemed so hurt, and I hadn't meant to hurt my mother. She had hurt me, yes, but I had never wanted to hurt her in return. "It's just hard, Mom. Please don't be angry with me. I'd like to talk to you before you leave. It's why I wanted to come here. My house is a little more private than Edward's. He has so many siblings."

"Oh." She seemed genuinely surprised. Had she expected me to kick her out the moment she suggested she leave?

"Would you like something to eat or drink? You've had a long drive…" I trailed off, not really knowing what to say to her. I had it in my head. I just couldn't formulate the words. Typical hospitality was all I could get to come out of my mouth.

"That would be nice," she responded.

_Wow, Mom… what an answer!_ I plodded off to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

Did I even have anything for her to eat? It had been a while since I had eaten here. There was sandwich meat and cheese. I looked on the counter and checked to make sure the bread was still fresh. I was lucky today… or Alice had foreseen this and stocked my house with sandwich stuff. I wanted to think I was just lucky, but I knew it had probably been Alice.

I quickly made my mom a sandwich, just the way I used to make them for her in Tahoe. It brought tears to my eyes, but I batted them back before I poured sweet tea into a glass and brought it into the living room. Mom had moved to sit on the couch.

She smiled at me. "You aren't going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." I didn't feel the need to tell her that I had eaten yesterday morning after taking the medication and promptly hurled back up what was in my stomach.

Her smile disappeared and she looked down at the plate on the coffee table. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Do you realize that's the first time you've ever said thank you to me?" I asked her bitterly before sitting on the other end of the couch.

It seemed so strange… so false… hearing her say "thank you" to me after seventeen years of silence. She seemed a little shocked, too, but didn't say anything.

I let the silence turn awkward while Mom ate her lunch. "Edward and I, and his family, are going to go visit Papa and Granny soon."

Once again, I wasn't sure why I was telling her that information, but it was the only thing I could think to say. I had so many questions, but it just didn't feel right to ask them.

"They will adore Edward. He seems like just the type of man they would want for you. How old is he?"

"Twenty-two," I responded automatically. Edward and I had gone over his family's background and information so many times before Vanessa had come to visit, I knew what to say without having to think.

"He looks younger. Both of you are young–"

"Please, don't tell me I shouldn't get married at this age. I know what I want, and what I want is Edward, and he wants me," I interrupted her.

"Oh… no. After all these years I don't think it is really my place anymore to tell you what you should and shouldn't do. You've always done the right thing before. If you believe you and he can make it, then get married."

"I think we could make it forever," I answered truthfully.

"I think I agree," she said, smiling softly.

It had been a rare sight to see my mother smile when I was younger. She had been a beautiful woman, but she had hardly ever smiled. I always thought it was because of Daniel. I vaguely remembered a time when I was very young when my mother would smile… before Daniel had found out about her affair.

"Why did you stay? He hurt you. You could have left," I said suddenly. I wasn't sure what came over me to ask her this after so many years, and I wasn't sure I really wanted the answer to this question.

My mom sighed. "Alexandria, even with all of his faults, I love your father very much…"

I interrupted her again, but my voice was no more than a whisper… it hurt so terribly. "Daniel isn't my father. My father doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Now, Alexandria –" she started.

"Don't talk down to me! I'm not a child anymore! I don't have to listen to you lie to me anymore!" I yelled at her.

The tone of her voice had just made me snap. All my life she had treated me like I wasn't good enough… talked down to me constantly, lied to me. I moved away so I didn't have to listen to that shit, and I'd be damned if I would let her do it in my own house.

"You're right," she started with a sigh. "Daniel isn't your father, but you haven't seen your father since we moved."

I stared at her in shock. Had Papa not told her? Had Granny not called? I had come home in tears, sobbing to the point of hyperventilating. The door had slammed in my face…

"Papa and Granny never told you?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Alexandria, Daniel and your real father were friends, but after the affair…"

I couldn't keep my mouth shut, and the snarky comment I had thought spewed out of my mouth. "So not only did you ruin your marriage, you also ruined a thirty-year friendship."

Her eyebrows knitted together in shock, but she didn't respond to my comment. "We never told you Matt was your father," she said, trying to remain calm.

_Scream at me… I dare you. See how fast I can kick your ass out of my house then,_ I mentally taunted her.

Instead of verbally taunting her, I decided to tell her the truth. Hell, it couldn't do any more damage. The scars were already there on my heart. What more could she really do?

"You didn't have to tell me, Mom. I was five, yeah, but I could tell something was wrong that day. Daniel wouldn't have been mad at his best friend for no reason. Daniel noticed I looked too much like Matt and not like him, and he was right! He had every right to be mad that day… at you! But he took it out on me, too!"

"How did you find out about Matt?" she asked.

"I had a hunch that he was my father. Travis agreed with me and told me what he knew. How did you think you could hide an affair from your ten-year-old son? Travis wasn't stupid!"

"I never thought _either_ of you were," she replied.

I wanted to tell her she treated us like we were, but that was beside the point. "Two summers ago, Granny told me Matt still lived in Bath. So, one morning I went to his house."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, but it didn't stop the pain from ripping through my chest. "He didn't recognize me at first, but I knew when he did. I asked him if I could talk to him for a moment. I just wanted to know why he didn't ever call me. He _is_ my father, you know, and he knew that.

"He said he didn't have anything to say to me. He said he didn't want anything to do with me! I'm his daughter and he didn't want anything to do with me! He told me to never come back on his property or he would call the police, and then he slammed the door in my face! He _slammed_ the front door in his own daughter's face, Mom!"

Tears poured down my cheeks as I relived the horrible day that had left yet another scar on my already broken and beaten heart. "How could he do that to me? I didn't ask for anything but a few answers and a moment of his time. I didn't want to be a part of his life! I didn't want his money! I just wanted to know who he was, why he felt like he didn't need to communicate with his child! Who slams the door on their own child?"

My mom had tears in her eyes as she looked at me with pity. It made me angry. I didn't want her pity. I wanted her to understand that her actions ruined my family life. If it hadn't been for Travis and my grandparents, I wouldn't have had anyone. Didn't she see that? Could she not understand how much pain she had caused me?

"I'm so sorry, Alexandria. I never knew… they didn't tell me what happened."

"What would you have done if they had? Huh? Yelled at me for going to see him, probably, so what difference does it make now?" I asked her, my voice full of anger.

"It makes all the difference. You should have never been subjected to that," she said as she reached for my hand resting in my lap.

I moved away from her. "You were the one who subjected me to it! Don't you get it? If you had just manned up and admitted what you had done, my childhood wouldn't have been ruined! I wouldn't have emotional and physical scars to show what I've been through… because of your selfishness!"

I stood up from the couch and moved farther away from her. I didn't hate my mother, but after seventeen years of neglect, I couldn't find it in my heart to hold back what I really thought. "If you had just been faithful to Daniel none of this would have happened, right? I wouldn't have ruined your life, right? This was all my fault, right? That's what you used to tell me. That's what you used to scream at me after Daniel had hit you! And you still don't think you are at the greatest fault?"

My mom gasped in shock at my words. She was completely speechless, but I couldn't stop. She had hurt me so terribly for so many years.

"Mom, I don't understand how a parent could do that to their own flesh and blood." Hot, angry tears ran races down my cheeks, and I could feel my whole body shaking with anger.

No matter who my father was, I was still a part of her. And she had practically abandoned me. She had never shown me any affection or love… ever.

And that's exactly what I told her.

"You were a part of me, that's why I could never give you away, or have an abortion. But every time I looked at you I was reminded of my mistakes, and I hurt so badly. You were a constant reminder of Daniel's and my mistakes."

"What mistakes did he make? He was trying to make a living and support his wife and son!" I yelled.

"He was always gone. He wanted us to stay in Bath, but his father's law firm had moved to Raleigh. I was twenty-five, had one child already, and I was always so lonely. I made a mistake, Alexandria, and you became the daily reminder of my betrayal to Daniel, to my wedding vows."

"You still took me away from my home," I bit out.

I understood what drove my mother, in her eyes, to have an affair. Personally, I would have never considered cheating on my husband, but I was not like my mother.

"I didn't want to leave Bath, Alexandria. It was my home, too! But I was so eager to please Daniel in hopes of saving my marriage, I let him take us away from the only place you and Travis had ever known. And I'm _sorry_," my mom pleaded.

"It's a little too late to be sorry now, Mom. I waited for seventeen years to hear you say you were sorry for what you did! Or better yet, what you didn't do. But it never came, and now… I'm just not sure if I can accept it. You let me walk out the front door without a second glance. You obviously didn't care then, why do you care so much now? I don't understand."

"I thought I was going to lose my baby. Edward's mother never called when you woke up. I couldn't lose you too, without you knowing how proud I am of the strong woman you have become. I know you won't believe me, or accept it, but, Alexandria, I am truly sorry for the immense amount of pain I have caused you."

She stood from the couch and closed the small distance I had put between us. I didn't move as I let her study me. I studied her, too.

My grandmother had always said I resembled my mother very closely, although I had a few hints of Matt… my real father, like his blue eyes. I had seen them… they were my eyes. But my most prominent features were all from my mother. She had always been a beautiful woman; my grandmother said that was what drew Daniel to her.

"I won't stay tonight. I'll drive as far as I can, and if I get sleepy I'll stop for the night. I just couldn't live with the thought that both of my children died before me and didn't know how I truly felt." My mom reached out her hand and stroked my cheek gently. "You're so strong, and so beautiful and graceful. Be proud of the woman you have become, because I am. I have always been very happy that you were my daughter. I love you, Alexandria."

She smiled at me and then moved to the front door. She opened the door and gently shut it behind her.

Was that it? She didn't want anything else?

She said "I love you"…

To me… she told me she loved me.

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to feel as I stood rooted to the living room floor, but I knew after all we had just said to each other, I couldn't let her leave like that.

I flung open the front door. "Mom!" I cried out.

She stopped, halfway to her car, and turned around. I ran down the steps quickly and flung my arms around her shoulders.

For seventeen years, those three little words had been all I ever had wanted to hear. I wanted her to mean them… and she did.

"I love you, too, Mom," I whispered.

She sobbed against my shoulder, and we stood there for a few more moments, holding onto each other for dear life, before I took a step back.

"I'll call to let you know I've made it back to Tahoe safely. It is obvious to me that you do not need me anymore, but if you ever need anything at all, Alexandria, I'm here for you now."

I nodded. "I know. Be safe, and you better call as soon as you get home." Growing up, I had always been at odds with my mother, but I had always worried about her, too, especially on the nights when she stayed out late.

"I will; you be safe, too." She gave me a pointed look and then smiled. "It's too late now to preach to you about being safe, but I want you to be careful. You're very young."

"Edward's a gentleman, Mom, and I know I'm young, but Edward is meant for me. I just know; trust me… okay? Edward and I can and will make it through anything," I told her.

Her smile widened. Quickly, she kissed me on the cheek and hugged me once more before she made her way to her car.

I hadn't expected her to kiss me, but I'm sure she knew, as well as I did, that we probably wouldn't see each other again for a long time. It was just too hard, too painful… for the both of us.

My mom paused with her door opened and looked at me. "Promise me one thing, Alexandria. Don't give up on Juilliard. I didn't go because of my husband, and I don't want to see you make the same mistake. It's a once in a lifetime chance. Don't let it slip by."

"I won't, Mom. I promise."

She waved goodbye, and I stood there, waving back until she disappeared down the driveway. Once she had vanished from my sight, I went back inside the house.

I threw away the small portion of her sandwich that had gone uneaten and washed the plate and glass quickly. I went to find my cell phone to call Edward, but realized I had left it back at the Cullens'.

I was saved from having to find a different way to communicate when Edward opened the front door… my phone in his hand.

"Hi," I whispered. I was so relieved to see him.

The weight of what had just been hashed out between my mother and me crashed into me with the force of a wrecking ball. I collapsed against Edward's chest with a sob as he wrapped his arms around me.

"She said 'I love you'," I told him quietly, between my sobs. "And she meant it. It was all I ever wanted to hear."

Edward stroked my hair gently as he held me tightly to him. "You are a very strong woman, Andria. I'm very sorry you had to experience what you did growing up, but it has shaped you into a remarkable woman. I love you very, very much."

"Did you hear us talking here?" I asked him. I was afraid of what he would think.

"No, I stayed at my house until Alice saw your mother leave. Why did she leave?" he asked in return.

I looked up at him and smiled. "We both knew that after eighteen years, we will never have a mother-daughter relationship, but we understand each other better now. And she's sorry."

"Did you forgive her?"

I shook my head slowly, and one more tear fell from my eye. "No, some things are just unforgivable, but I told her I loved her, too. And I do… I always have. She's my mother."

Edward nodded. "Yes, she is. You look very much like her. You are both beautiful women."

"She's always been beautiful, ever since I can remember, but she's been hurt, too. We both have scars no one can see, but we've handled our pain very differently." I stopped. I felt emotionally drained and just wanted to lie with Edward.

He must have been able to hear me because I was instantly swept off my feet and on my bed within seconds, Edward stretched out beside me.

"I didn't tell you I love you, too," I mumbled as it dawned on me that I hadn't replied to his earlier endearment.

"You didn't have, too. I can see it in your eyes," Edward whispered as he leaned over me and kissed the tip of my nose.

I giggled softly and wrapped my arms around his neck quickly, keeping him where he was. I kissed his nose like he did mine, making him smile, before I covered his smile with my lips.

He tensed momentarily and then I felt him relax under my touch, and he gracefully moved between my legs. He kept his weigh away from me, but he wasn't close enough.

I _needed _him. He was my angel, the one who made everything better, the one who made me smile even when I felt like I couldn't. I intertwined my legs with his and pulled him down against me. He came willingly, most likely afraid I would hurt myself if he resisted.

I knew he wasn't putting his full weight on me, but feeling his body pressed against mine was the best feeling in the world. It made me long for the day when Edward wouldn't have to hold back his true strength.

Edward captured my lips fervently, and I tangled one of my hands into his soft hair. I tugged on the ends, and he groaned against my mouth. With the hand that wasn't propping himself up, he trailed a gentle caress down my body. He stopped at my hip bone and gently traced it with the tips of his fingers.

I arched into his touch, and Edward released my lips so I could catch my breath. He moved to kiss and lick down my neck. He was stopped by the collar of my shirt.

Too fast for me to realize, Edward flipped us over so I was straddling his hips. Quickly, he tugged the shirt over my head and unclasped my bra. His hand grasped my breast, and I arched automatically into his hand, rubbing my jeans-covered sex against his erection.

He moaned and pulled me down to him, and I happily kissed his lips passionately, while he continued to switch between kneading my breast with his palm and tugging on my nipple, causing that strange, but very good sensation, to shoot straight to my abdomen.

I felt like my hips were moving of their own accord as I ground into Edward's hard length. Every so often, his hips would lift to meet my rocking motion. It was very erotic, being on top of Edward like this. We had never done this before. Edward had always been on top and in control, but I was completely lost in the incredible feeling of being in control of Edward, seeing him beneath me… and we weren't actually having sex.

I leaned up, and with slightly shaky hands, I undid the buttons to Edward's shirt and then pushed it open. I bent over again and placed a kiss on his chest, over his heart.

I heard and felt the rumble of Edward's purr deep in his chest. With my lips still pressed against his cool skin, I looked up at him from underneath my lashes.

His beautiful golden eyes had turned dark with passion, but I could tell he was warring with himself about what he should do and how far we would go. I felt bad again. I was still pushing Edward too hard for what I wanted. I knew he would give in to me eventually, but I wanted to be his wife. It was what he wanted.

"We don't have to... Edward, I know you want to wait. I want to wait, too, but I don't think I can wait forever," I whispered.

Edward smiled at me and then shifted us so we were lying side by side. "I know, I won't wait forever, but I want to give you everything that you want. It's also just the way I was raised. I feel like it is demeaning to you."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Edward, I'm your mate; it's not demeaning to make love to your mate, even if we aren't married."

"You make a very valid point, my darling, but it may take some time for me to truly believe it. But when I do, I will make love to you until you beg me to stop," Edward whispered seductively.

His cool breath blew against my face, and I giggled again before I tucked my head under his and draped one arm around his waist.

"You're tired again, aren't you?" he asked.

I nodded against his chest, and I felt him chuckle.

"Go to sleep; when you wake we will go back to my house. Esme was very worried about you when you left." Edward kissed the top of my head before he started to hum the lullaby he had written for me.

Slowly I drifted into a dreamless sleep, happy just to be in Edward's arms.


	30. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Twiight, it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended.

Autho's Note: It's that time of year again... school has started back. It's my senior year of college and that come first. BUT I am in no way shape or form abondoning this story. I will update and write as frequently as my busy and hectic schedule will allow.

Chapter 30 – Home

**Andria's PoV:**

The sunset was beautiful when we pulled up to the Cullen's house. The large white house appeared to glow against the shades of green from the trees, and the reds, oranges, and pinks of the sunset.

The drive had been silent. Edward and I didn't have to speak because there was nothing that needed to be said. On the way, needing to feel him next to me, I placed my hand over his on the gearshift. Edward had smirked and winked at me before turning his attention back to the road. I needed to touch him… to feel him beside me. I think he needed it, too.

When we made it to the house, Edward swiftly exited the car and opened my door. He helped me out of the car and kept his arm around my waist as we walked up to the front of the porch. The first thing I noticed when Edward opened the front door was Esme pacing back and forth in the living room.

She froze in the middle of the room and looked to see who had opened the door. I was sure she knew it was Edward and I, though. She studied me carefully, probably looking for any marks or red puffy eyes. I didn't have any marks – my mother had never been physically abusive to me, only verbally – but my eyes were bloodshot from the crying.

Edward released me and I moved quickly to hug Esme tightly. "At first I didn't want my mom to come here, but thank you for calling her. She said she loved me. It was something that I've waited a long time to hear, something I needed to hear."

My voice cracked at the end, and I felt Esme tighten her hold around me. I didn't mind; it didn't hurt and I saw Esme as the matriarchal figure my mother never was. I loved Esme very much.

"Oh, my sweet girl, I'm so glad she said that to you. May I ask what you said to her?" Esme asked, never releasing me. She never demanded that I do anything.

Of course I didn't mind telling her. "I told her I loved her, too."

Esme's arms tighten just a little more before she released me and stepped back. "I'm very proud of you."

I couldn't help but smile. "You know, I've heard that more today than I have during my entire life, but thank you, Esme."

"Andria, I always have been, and will always be, very proud of you. You are like one of my own."

I hugged Esme one more time as Alice came bounding down the stairs, grinning like a mad woman.

"Guess what this means?" she asked excitedly. Before any of us could answer, Alice yelled, "Road trip to the South!"

I laughed at Alice's enthusiasm. "Alice, you can't just _go _down there. It's springtime; it will be sunny."

Alice giggled. "The second week of May will be cloudy with chance of rain throughout the week. We can go then, _if _your grandparents will allow us all to come."

"I'm sure they will. The house has plenty of room. Are you sure about the dates?"

Alice smirked. "Of course I am."

I grinned at Alice and moved to wrap my arms around Edward. "Well then, I'll call tomorrow and make sure the time is okay for them."

I was going _home. _

**Edward's PoV:**

Andria called her grandparents the morning after her mother had left and spent two hours on the phone with them, and Wesley's wife, Katherine. We were set to fly into the Raleigh-Durham International Airport in Morrisville and then drive to Bath on the second Monday of April, and we would be leaving Sunday – the last day it would be overcast.

Three days after Andria had confirmed the plans with her grandmother, the women headed off to Seattle. Alice insisted they didn't have the proper Spring attire for the south. After their trip, Andria and I spent a few days and nights alone at her house.

Tonight was our last night alone together. Alice had insisted that Andria and I come back tomorrow morning so all of the 'children' could do something together. Of course, Nessie and Jacob were included as well. Andria had suggested swimming, since the weather had been unusually warm. I thought she would probably regret her idea once she felt how cold the water was, but Alice agreed nonetheless.

Andria was wrapped in my arms on the soft carpet in front of her fireplace. We had taken the blanket Andria kept on the couch and all of the bedding and buried ourselves in it all.

It was the middle of the night and moonlight was streaming in from the French doors making Andria's creamy skin appear to glow. Andria had developed a strange sleeping pattern that usually involved napping during the day and waking up in the middle of the night for a while before falling back to sleep until dawn.

Andria was now peppering my bare chest with kisses while her hands rested on my shoulders. Boldly, she flicked her tongue over my nipple, and I tightened my grip around her waist and hissed. Andria giggled.

I rolled her onto her back and laid between her legs. I took her hands and pinned them above her head with one of mine, completely restraining her underneath me and gently pulled away the satin of her slip. I blew on the sensitive skin of her nipple, watching it harden and waited until Andria was squirming around to capture her nipple in my mouth, she moaned in response.

Andria had been insatiable the past few nights, not that I wasn't more than willing, but it had been a constant struggle to maintain my control and not take her. Tonight, Andria had continuously tormented my self-control, and now, as her body moved instinctually and extremely sensually under mine, I found myself warring inside once more to contain my own desires.

"Don't start something you can't finish," Andria taunted breathlessly.

"When have I not finished these past nights?" I questioned her, breaking contact with her breast to place kisses along her collarbone. We had done almost everything but have sex the past few nights.

"You know what I mean, Edward," she huffed. Andria bucked her hips against mine. "You're killing me… very, very slowly."

I could feel how hot, how _wet, _she was for me and I groaned. "Soon, my darling, but not tonight," I whispered.

While the girls were away shopping last week, Jasper took a moment to – _again_ – address both mine and Andria's growing sexual frustration. Our conversation had helped me reach a very important decision.

"_You're not seventeen anymore, Edward, and Andria isn't going to be repulsed or regretful and you know that," Jasper said exasperatedly. We had been arguing about my and Andria's sex life for thirty minutes by then. _

"_I know," I admitted, tugging on the ends of my hair. "It's just so hard. I want her to be my wife. I want her to know I don't want her for just sex. It seems so wrong…" _

"_Edward!" Jasper snapped. "Andria knows you want her for more than just sex; you both love each other. You are mates for crying out loud! If you want it to be special for her, why don't you propose and _then_ have sex? That's close enough to marriage." _

_A light went off in my head at Jasper's words. Why couldn't I propose and then make love to her? That seemed like the perfect idea. And it wouldn't be too soon or too long, because I planned to propose to Andria very soon. _

"_I think you may have just found inspiration… and relief," Jasper stated. _

_I nodded. "Thanks, Jasper." _

"_No, thank you… I don't think I can take much more of this shit. The two of you are killing _my _sex life_."

I had decided I would take Andria with me on a road trip after we left Bath. I had something I wanted to show her, and it would be the perfect time for us to finally consummate our relationship.

"You keep saying soon. How soon, Edward?" Andria asked, slightly frustrated, bringing me back to the present moment. Her smile gave her away; she was not truly angry with me.

I kissed the tip of her nose. "Trust me, okay? I promise, soon. You just have to have a little faith in me."

"I have a lot of faith in you," she responded. "More than you will ever know."

She kissed me firmly on my lips before she put her hands on my chest and pushed me to the side. I moved off of her instantly and lay next to her. She rolled so we were facing each other in the tangle of fabric and pillows.

"I won't push you, then. I just… you're very… I love you and I want to show you instead of just telling you," she rushed out.

I couldn't help but chuckle. I pulled her as close to my chest as I could get her and kissed her forehead. "You already show me you love me in so many ways, my darling." Andria sighed contently, and shifted against my body until she was comfortable. After a few minutes, her breathing evened out and she was asleep.

In the morning, Andria showered quickly and went into the kitchen –wrapped in her towel – to eat a bowl of cereal equally as fast.

"We are not in a hurry, darling. You can slow down," I said, chuckling because Andria had taken another bite and some milk was dripping down her chin.

She caught the drip and wiped it away with her napkin. "I want to go swimming. I haven't been since last August," she responded after swallowing.

Andria finished her breakfast, and I washed her bowl and spoon while she went to finish getting ready. Less than five minutes later, Andria came out dressed in a pair of jean capris and a black t-shirt. She had piled her wet hair into a messy bun on the top of her head.

"Where is your bathing suit?"

Andria yanked up the hem of her t-shirt and revealed the top of her bikini. "I already put it on. There's no sense in changing when you get there."

"You could have changed at the house," I said, trying to suppress the urge to rip her shirt off and kiss the soft flesh of her stomach that she so boldly revealed just a moment ago.

Andria laughed and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I know Alice… she probably brought your suit last night, didn't she?"

My smile had been growing through Andria's little rant and at the end, I was practically beaming at her. "You'll fit in just perfect with this family forever," I said shaking my head slightly before I leaned down and kissed her soft lips, because she was always right when it came to Alice.

She all but melted in my arms as she kissed me back. She giggled against my lips, and I pulled back with a smirk. Andria jumped and wiggled in my arms.

"Come on, let's go. We are going to be late!"

"There isn't a set time, darling," I told her as I allowed her to drag me through the house and outside.

She twirled around me and jumped on my back without me having to help her. I had never seen Andria this full of excitement, except for a few moments in New York City.

"Why are you so excited to go swimming?" I asked her as I took off through the trees.

"I love the water. I think I must have been a fish in my past life," she mused. "Plus, Alice will probably be waiting for us."

We reached the other end of the trees and saw that Andria was right; in the middle of the field stood my siblings, Nessie and Jacob waiting for us. They were all wearing their bathing suits, and Jacob was holding a large mesh-bag of towels.

"Took you long enough," Alice called out teasingly.

I reached them by the time she finished her sentence. Andria hopped down from my back, but I heard Alice tell me everyone was ready to leave. So, I scooped Andria up and placed her on my back, making sure she was holding on before I took off toward the lake.

Andria laughed as my family blurred around us. I stopped a few feet before the edge of the water and set her on her feet. My breath hitched as she unhesitatingly pulled her shirt up over her head. She stepped out of her canvas shoes and folded her shirt on top of them. The navy blue bikini top she wore had tiny white polka-dots all over it, and it showed off her slender figure, toned muscles, and most importantly – her gorgeous breasts.

I suppressed the urge to growl, because Jasper had noticed Andria remove her shirt. I was able to remain silent because his thoughts were trained on the two scars on Andria's back- one from her father and the other from Peter. Before he became angry at the pain Andria had endured, he leapt into the water and swam underneath the surface out to the middle.

_Sorry, Edward. When I felt your sudden shock and lust, I wondered what happened. Then I saw her scars. She's like my sister; it pains me to see her with marks like those. _

I turned my attention back to Andria who had wiggled out of her pants, folded and set them down. She was now pulling the hair tie from her hair. It fell around her shoulders in beautiful disarray. She looked amazing. Her long legs were lean and beautifully unscarred.

Before she could realize what happened, I stripped down to my swimming trunks, grabbed her and ran into the water.

She screamed when the cold water hit her skin, but I kept going, until I reached our family. She swam out of my arms and treaded in the water beside me. "You're evil, Edward Cullen. You could have at least let me get used to the water!"

"You never would have gotten in. Alice saw it," I told her confidently. It wasn't exactly accurate, though, Alice had seen Andria making an attempt to get in, but only getting as far as knee-high waters before retreating back to the shoreline. Rushing her into the water didn't give her a chance to back out.

"Now, you're not only evil, you're also a liar, Mr. Cullen," she said playfully.

Emmett boomed with laughter before Rosalie pushed him under the surface of the water. "Please excuse my husband, he's so lo…"

I hadn't warned Rosalie that Emmett was planning on tugging her under the water. If she asked, I would just admit she didn't give me any chance to speak… which was partly true. But instead, she threw her arms up in the air as her head disappeared.

Rosalie broke the surface of the water yelling at Emmett and wiping her hair from her face. Jasper turned to Alice, who quickly swam away. "Oh, no you don't, Jasper! It won't end well for you!"

Andria laughed and I felt the need to touch her, so I grabbed her arm and gently pulled her to me. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I continued to keep us both afloat.

"Hold your breath, tap me when you need air and hold on tight," I told her. Then I moved her to my back and sunk under the water. Andria unwrapped her legs, but kept her arms around my neck, so she could float just above me. It gave me just enough room to kick my legs without hitting her.

I moved through the water quickly. I was able to make a large circle in the water and head back to my family before she tapped my chest. With one swift push of my arms, we quickly broke the surface of the water. Andria inhaled a deep breath of air, and then returned to her normal breathing pattern.

"I didn't expect you to be able to hold your breath for that long. You were under water for almost two minutes. Not many humans are comfortable underwater that long," I told her.

I was truly astonished, as was my family. I heard Jasper thinking about coming after me, in case something had happened to Andria, but we had surfaced just as he decided to make the move.

"Travis and I used to see who could stay under the longest. I guess I just learned to hold my breath for a long time."

Andria pushed away from me and glided through the water on her back. "I didn't expect us to be this far away. I guess I should have known you'd be just as fast in the water," she stated.

"Faster," I corrected. "I didn't go as fast as I could have. I didn't want you to let go."

I floated beside her as we let the current carry us back to our family.

"I would have never let go of you. It was fun; I've never gone through the water that quick before."

When we made it to the group, Alice was doing a back flip off of Jasper's shoulders.

"Where did Emmett go?" Andria asked as she turned in the water, searching for Emmett on the bank. Emmett was nowhere to be seen. I could, of course, tell exactly where he was, but Andria couldn't.

I touched her arm and pointed up to the treetops when she looked at me. Her gaze followed my finger and her mouth dropped open when she saw Emmett at the top of a gigantic tree.

"What's he doing up there?" she asked.

"Getting ready to jump," Jasper replied.

"He's so far up; won't he get hurt?"

"The only thing he has to worry about is digging himself out of the bottom of the riverbed," Rosalie commented sarcastically.

"Na," Jasper drawled. "If he jumps out far enough he won't get stuck. The river is pretty deep."

"Oh, don't pretend like he didn't get stuck knee deep in the bottom last time he jumped from up there," Rosalie snapped back playfully.

Jasper chuckled. "Yes, but last time he didn't jump far enough."

"Cliff diving into the ocean is more fun," Jacob commented, momentarily forgetting Bella's drastic attempts to 'see me' years ago.

Andria knew. I had told her months ago during one of our midnight talks, and she gave Jacob a skeptical look. "If you like getting bashed into the cliff-face then by all means, go for it," she commented.

Andria held her breath as Emmett leapt from the tree and soared through the air before he crashed into the water.

Water droplets sprayed everyone and the shockwaves from Emmett's break through the water made us bob up and down a little more than usual.

Seconds later, Emmett shot out of the water to his waist and shook his short hair wildly. "Woo!" he whooped.

Andria released the breath she had been holding and giggled at Emmett."Travis would have been right up there in that tree with him; that's the worst part," she told us, giggling the entire time.

"Oh really?" Emmett questioned, a playful gleam shined in his eyes as he glided through the water toward Andria. "Would your brother have done this?"

He sunk under the water and lifted Andria by the bottom of her feet. She locked her legs as Emmett shot them both up and out of the water. He gave her a little shove just as he reached his peak height and she somersaulted through the air before splashing back into the water.

She came up spitting water and laughing hysterically. "Yes, Travis would have done that, too. He _did,_ lots of times. He just never went that high up before."

Before she could even register what was happening, Jasper had sunk under the water and grabbed her, he too threw her up into the air, but this time she came crashing back down creating a fairly large splash for someone who barely weighed over a hundred pounds.

This time I was there to hold her as she caught her breath and wiped the water from her eyes. She leaned against my chest even after she had recovered from being flung through the air. I was perfectly content to hold her in my arms for as long as she would stay there.

Alice was the next one to be tossed into the air, but she came up with a vengeance. Andria's entire body was shaking with laughter after Jasper was launched into the air by little Alice.

We watched together while Emmett and Rosalie played a game of chicken against Jasper and Alice. Jasper cheated, of course, by influencing Emmett's emotions, so when Alice shoved Rose, Emmett was not gripping her legs and they both toppled back into the water.

I took Andria swimming underwater once more. We fooled around, just the two of us and along with everyone in the water, for a while longer before I knew it was time for Andria to get out of the water.

She had acclimated to the cold water, but after being in it for a long period of time her lips were starting to turn a little blue.

We walked up to the spot where Jacob had left the bag of towels, and I wrapped one around Andria before drying myself off quickly. I picked her up in my arms and took off back to the house.

I didn't set her on her feet until we had reached our room. Once there, she went straight to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I followed her and asked, "What are you doing?"

She pivoted slowly, with a grimace on her face, and pointed to her hair. "Uh, river funk… I prefer clean hair _and_ body."

I nodded and watched as Andria stepped into the shower with her bikini still on. She stepped under the downpour of water, and I could practically see her body relax under the warm water. She closed her eyes as the water ran down her face. I watched, frozen in place, as she reached behind her back and pulled on the string that held her top tied together. Once undone, she pulled the string around her neck and the small triangles of fabric fell away from her body.

With her eyes still closed, she bent over to slide the bottoms off and step out of them. _Does she even know I'm still here? _Surely she didn't. She couldn't have been doing this on purpose. Her eyes were closed for heaven's sake.

Andria began to rise up and opened her eyes. She froze and her heart hammered in her chest, a barely audible squeak escaping her lips. She quickly took a step back and straightened at the same time. "Jeez, Edward! I thought you had left already. You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm incredibly sorry, darling. I didn't mean to scare you. I was going to leave, but when you relaxed under the water stream, I couldn't help but watch. You looked so beautiful and serene. I couldn't take my eyes off you, even before you undressed completely."

While explaining myself to Andria I had stepped into the shower, but remained right by the door. I stretched out my hand to her. I really had not meant to scare her, and I wanted her to come to me on her own terms, instead of going directly to her.

She placed her hand in mine, and I gently pulled her under the stream of water, stepping forward at the same time. I wrapped my free arm around her waist.

"Alexandria, I never meant to scare you," I said to her before I lifted our joined hands and kissed the top of hers softly.

She giggled and rose up on her toes to kiss me. "Have I told you before that you are silly, Edward?"

I nodded my head and smiled. "Good, I just wanted to make sure you knew. I didn't expect to see you still standing there. You startled me, that's all," Andria said. _Pervert._

I heard her mental taunt and smirked. "Pardon me?" I asked her playfully.

"I know you heard me. You're the one who was watching me while I took my bikini off in the shower, Mr. 1918."

I laughed out loud and released her hand so I could wrap both of my arms around her and hold her tightly against my chest. It wasn't the first time she had called me that, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"Let's get the river funk off of you and out of your hair," I said to her.

Andria was bouncing on her toes, practically bursting with excitement. By the door, Jasper was not much calmer. Andria's excitement was overwhelming him, but he was enjoying himself. I had never seen Jasper this happy in all the years I had known him.

"We're ready to go," Alice said as she danced through the back door.

Andria jumped up and into my arms with a squeal. I spun her around once before setting her on her feet and kissing the tip of her nose.

Jasper and Alice rode with Jacob, Nessie, Andria, and I to the airport. Andria had yet to be still for more than five seconds and Jasper was just as fidgety in the second row of seats.

"Jasper, you have got to calm down. I've never seen you so jittery before," I said as I studied him through the rearview mirror.

Andria stopped shaking her leg and frowned. "Sorry, Jasper, that's probably my fault, isn't it?"

"Don't you dare stop feeling excited. I'll be okay, I've just never felt so much exhilaration coming from one person. It's very hard to contain my own feelings when I'm feeling such a strong emotion from you."

"Well, I'll still try and tone it down some," Andria said to Jasper.

I squeezed her hand and Andria winked at me. She had barely been able to fall asleep for very long last night, despite being worn out from swimming. I was able to lull her to close her eyes by humming her lullaby, but she woke up an hour later, too excited to sleep.

Andria spent the rest of the night telling me all about the farm, her grandparents, Wesley, Katherine, and their six children. I had a feeling that once we boarded the plane, she would fall asleep and wouldn't wake up until we landed.

My hypothesis proved to be correct. As soon as we were in the air, Andria laid her head against my shoulder and fell asleep. Jasper was relieved of feeling overexcited for the time being and relaxed beside Alice.

When we touched down in Dallas, we had to run through the airport. Andria didn't think it was funny, because she really did have to run. We boarded our connecting flight just in time. Once we were in our seats I was surprised Andria didn't go back to sleep.

"I'll be okay," she answered after I asked her if she needed to catch a few more hours of sleep. "I'm used to traveling between the time zones. Plus, I'm halfway home. I'm too excited to sleep now."

I smiled at Andria and kissed the top of her head affectionately, making her giggle. She raised the armrest between us and leaned against me, her eyes trained on the window.

"Are you ready to go home, darling?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes, but it wouldn't have been the same without you and your family going with me," she responded softly.

"Our family," I corrected. "They're yours, too."

Her shoulders shook with silent laughter and she tilted her head to kiss my jaw quickly. "I know, but not legally… yet."

It was my turn to chuckle and Andria's eyes lit up when she saw my smile. "Are you ready to meet _my _family?" she challenged.

"Of course I am," I answered, pulling her closer so I could kiss her hair and smell the wonderful unique scent that was purely Andria. I skimmed my finger across her cheek. "I've never seen you smile so much. I want to see you like this all the time."

She blushed and I felt the heat against my shoulder. It was enough to make me moan, but I kept silent. We were on a plane with other people, and although my family and I sat in the very front of the plane, I did not want to draw any unnecessary attention to us.

"Shall we review the family background once more?" I asked her.

We talked about it last night, too, but I wanted the information fresh in her mind. Andria's grandparents, as well as Katherine and Wesley, would probably ask many questions, and I wanted her to be ready to answer them.

Andria began to whisper each of our backgrounds to me, starting with Carlisle and Esme, and then moving on to their three oldest children; Emmett and the twins Rosalie and Jasper. Then she progressed to Alice and me, the youngest of the adopted children. Finally, she recited perfectly the tale of how Nessie came to be under my guardianship and her relationship with Jacob.

I made a few small comments and suggestions and by the time we were finished, the plane was descending into Morrisville.

Andria's leg was bouncing again, and I placed my hand on her knee to still her movements. She frowned. "I can't help it. I'm so ready to be home."

"We're almost there, darling," I told her as we exited the plane. Carlisle and Esme went to go rent two SUVs while the rest of us grabbed our luggage. We met out front of the car rental and loaded our suitcases into the back of the two Cadillac Escalades.

**Andria's PoV: **

We were almost there, _almost_ there. I knew the drive by heart. It was a straight shot from the airport on out. Follow the interstate and veer off in Bath. Follow the main road all the way through town and then turn left. Follow that road until the end, and then… home.

Edward kept his hand on my knee while we drove. I gave him the simple directions when we left the airport. Jasper, Alice, Nessie, and Jacob rode with Edward and me again.

"It's going to be different without Travis," I said, breaking the silence. "I'm glad you came. I don't know if I could do this without you."

I was referring to all of them, and I meant it from the bottom of my heart. Bath was my and Travis's sanctuary. I had so many memories of him here that I was sure I would break down if Edward, Jasper, and the rest of the Cullen's were not with me. They all claimed I healed them, but they healed me, too. They didn't respond, but I didn't expect them to. I felt a sudden rush of homey emotions and knew Jasper was projecting to me the way the family felt about me, and Edward squeezed my knee, offering his silent comfort.

We made it into town and passed the oldest church in Bath. "Did you know, Blackbeard the pirate used to live here? This was North Carolina's first capitol and a major port in the colonial days. Legend says Blackbeard and the Governor made a secret deal so Blackbeard could come live here in peace when he wasn't out of the ocean."

"Really?" Jacob asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, there are old ruins of a house down at Plum Point. It's said to be Blackbeard's house. He was supposedly very popular among the locals here in Bath; everyone invited him to dinner. Or so the legend goes."

"Have you ever seen the ruins?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, Travis and I went down there once at night. He tried to scare me and leave me there. I beat him back to the truck."

Jasper and Jacob laughed and Edward shook his head. "What? I wasn't going to get left there! That place screams creepy. I'll take you down there one day. It's really pretty neat to see… during the day."

We passed the school, and Edward turned on the next road. It was much rougher and it had obviously been years since they had repaved the old road. We drove for two miles before the paved road became even worse.

"They could use another layer of asphalt," Edward said.

"Beaufort County doesn't have the funds to pave all of the roads. They pave the main roads and the ones that lead to other towns every ten or so years, but not the small roads," I told him. "If you didn't notice on the way in, this town is smaller than Forks by, oh, I don't know… three thousand people. Give or take a few," I added with a huge grin – we were almost there.

I heard Jacob's low whistle as when we reached the large brick and iron gates at the end of the road and Edward slowed down.

"Fosten Farms – isn't your middle name Fosten?" Alice asked, looking up at the large iron letters in the arch.

I nodded. "Yes, it's my grandparents' last name. My grandmother named me, not my mother."

Edward drove through the open gate and down the long winding driveway that was lined with ancient oak trees on either side. We came to a stop in front of the large white mansion – home.

I could have screamed with joy, because standing on the porch were my grandparents, Katherine, and all of her children, including the new baby that was cradled in her arms. Carlisle came to a stop behind us, and I hopped out of the SUV.

King, the faithful German Sheppard guard dog, barked fiercely from the porch. The hair running down his back was standing straight up. With one sharp command from my Grandfather, King laid back down and stopped barking, but he kept a keen eye on the vampires in front of him. Edward nudged me, no doubt reminding me of a normal reaction and Mocha and Bear's lack thereof.

Katherine gave the baby she was holding to my grandmother and came running down the steps. She wrapped her arms around me with a squeal. "Oh, how we've missed you, Andria!"

I hugged her tightly and relished in the feeling of being home. Katherine had always played the role of big sister to me and did so marvelously. I loved her and her children very much.

When I let Katherine go, I realized Edward and his family had gathered behind me, and my family had walked down the porch steps.

"Come here, silly girl," my grandfather said. I practically bounced into his open arms. I was passed off to my grandmother, who I hugged with great caution because of the baby in her arms, before stepping back to Edward.

"Papa, Granny, Katherine, this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen, and his family."

Edward stepped forward with his hand outstretched and my grandfather took it without hesitation. "It's nice to meet you, sir. Andria has told us a lot about you," Edward said calmly.

Papa smiled, or as much of a smile as any grandfather would give his granddaughter's boyfriend. "You too, Edward," he replied.

After he shook my grandmother's hand, I continued with the introductions. "This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. "Their eldest is Emmett; he's this big guy over here," I pointed at Emmett. "Next are Rosalie and Jasper; they're twins. I've already introduced Edward. This little shorty here is Alice, his younger sister." I winked at the frown on Alice's face when she heard the nickname I gave her. "Renesmee is Edward's niece," I gestured at Nessie who was standing next to Jacob, his hand wrapped around her waist. "And last but not least, Jacob; he's Renesmee's boyfriend.

"And of course, everyone, this is my Papa and Granny, Warren and Dorothy, and this is Katherine and her children, Wes, Araya, Matthew, Jack, Kristin and Nathan." I pointed out each of the children from oldest to youngest.

Araya darted forward and wrapped her arms around my legs. She was eight, and I was her most favorite person in the world. "Andria! Andria! Guess what?"

I kneeled down and pulled her to sit on my thigh, which she did so happily. "What?"

"I missed you!"

I hugged her tightly to my chest and smiled. "I missed you, too!" I said into her hair before kissing her temple. She squealed and darted back to Katherine.

"Well, there's no sense in standing out here all day. You boys grab the bags and let's go inside where it's less humid," my grandmother said.

The men grabbed the suitcases from the two Escalades, and we all walked into the house. I glanced back at Jasper, who was all wide-eyed with curiosity and had a huge smile on his face, and I couldn't help but smile, too. This would be as good for Jasper was it would be for me.

"Katherine, where's Wesley?" I asked as we entered the foyer and made our way into the family room.

"He's down at the barn with the horses. He's been trying to break Sasha, but that horse is determined not to have a saddle or a rider," Katherine answered. "I'm sure he'll ask for your help."

The kids ran through the house and to the backyard, except for Nathan who was still cradled in my grandmother's arms.

"You have a beautiful home," Esme said to my grandmother.

"Thank you, dear. It's a sturdy old thing. They don't build them like this anymore."

"No, they sure don't," Jasper added. His thick southern accent seemed to come out more, and I smiled to myself.

"Do you build houses, son?" my grandmother asked him.

Jasper chuckled. "No, ma'am, I'm a history major. I have a deep interest in the Civil War era," Jasper said.

I suppressed my snicker. _Deep interest, ha! More like deep involvement_.

Wesley entered the family room through the back door in the kitchen and a smile lit up his face. He rushed forward and scooped me up into his arms. We twirled around the room twice before he set me on my feet."It's nice to see you home, Andria. I could sure use your help."

I beamed at him. "So I've heard." We both laughed. "Wesley, let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Edward, and his family."

Edward shook Wesley's hand, and I went through the final round of introductions.

"Well, there's no sense in standing around here all day long. I'll show you to your rooms so you can put your things away and get settled before dinner," Granny said.

I could practically see my vampire family scowl at the prospect of eating a meal. I should really ask them if they had lost their marbles when they agreed to come here... for a week, which meant a week's worth of meals. Jacob, on the other hand, looked ecstatic. He already knew I learned to cook from my grandmother and was super excited to taste the food my cooking mentor created.

"Granny, I'm warning you. Jacob eats like a horse."

"Is he as bad as Wesley?" Katherine asked with a smile.

"Oh, no, he's worse," I replied.

"That's good. I won't have to worry about eating all those leftovers by myself," Papa interjected.

Everyone laughed. Granny handed the baby over to Katherine and then made her way to the massive staircase. The boys grabbed all of the bags, and we trudged up to the second floor.

"There are five bedrooms up here. Two are to your right. Andria's and two others are to your left. Andria, can you help everyone settle into their rooms? I'm going to go start dinner."

"Of course," I told her.

"There are three bathrooms up here. One of the bedrooms has its own, and the other four rooms share the other two," Granny said. "If you need anything, let me or Warren know."

Once she started down the stairs, I turned to Carlisle and Esme. "The room with its own bathroom is at the end of this hall," I said, pointing to the right. "That room will be yours."

They left the landing we were all gathered on and opened the door. Esme's gasp was audible, even for me, as she saw the bedroom for the first time. It was a beautiful soft blue room with pine floors and lots of windows.

"Rosalie, you and Emmett can stay in the other room on this side of the hall. Alice, you and Jasper should stay in this room." I pointed to the door closest to us. "The window overlooks the back porch and all of the wisteria."

"Nessie, for appearance's sake," I whispered, "put your things in my room. Jacob and Edward can share Travis's room – it's the one right beside mine."

Jacob went to put his and Edward's bags in Travis's old room, and Edward and Nessie followed me. Edward set Nessie's suitcase along with mine next to my closet door.

"Since this is just for appearance, where am I actually going to sleep?" Renesmee asked.

"With Jacob, of course. Edward will stay in here with me."

"Won't your grandmother know, or find out?" Jacob asked, coming through the door of the bathroom that separated the two rooms.

"If she thinks two men are in a room, she won't open the door, and she never comes into my room, at least not at night or early in the morning."

Renesmee followed Jacob back through the bathroom and Edward gathered me into his arms.

"Your room here suits you. It has a very bright and sunny feeling."

"I didn't pick the color. It's been this color since before I can remember. I painted my room in Forks blue because it seemed very calming and relaxing."

"Both suit you very well," Edward commented.

Smiling, I reached up on my tiptoes to plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Edward's hand snaked up my side to cup my face so he could kiss my lips fully.

"I love you, darling," he whispered when we parted. "Rosalie and Alice are cooing over the baby downstairs. I've never seen Alice coo at a baby before."

I laughed and dragged Edward by his hand down the stairs. Sitting on the couch, Rosalie was holding baby Nathan as Alice sat on her left and Katherine on her right.

"He's precious, Katherine," Rosalie said. She smiled down at the wiggling infant in her arms. Rosalie made a silly noise and Nathan smiled and laughed.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Are you and Wesley planning on having more?" Alice asked.

"We didn't plan the last three," Katherine said with a laugh. "But, no, we don't plan on having any more. Plans change, people change their minds. I don't plan on another baby any time soon, but I don't want there to be no chance at all," Katherine said.

"You say that now. You'll be pulling your hair out when they are all teenagers," I said with a smile.

"I know. Wesley keeps saying I'm going to go prematurely grey. Oh, speaking of the devil, he asked if you could help him with that horse before dinner is ready. He's already down at the ring."

"Okay. Do you want to go with me?" I asked Edward.

"I wouldn't miss the chance to see this."

**Edward's PoV:**

Andria guided me through the house. We had to go through the kitchen, to get to the back door, where her grandmother was making supper.

"Going to help Wesley already?" her grandmother asked.

"Of course I am. I can hardly wait to see how big Sasha has gotten."

"Oh, she's a beauty, if we can ever get her broke in."

Andria laughed and assured her grandmother she would break the horse before she pulled me through the back door and onto the patio. The scent of wisteria hit me, and I leaned closer to Andria to inhale her scent instead of the overpowering flowers.

Andria, having not missed my actions, giggled and wrapped her arm around my waist. "The garden is over there," she said, pointing to our right, "but the stables are down at the end of the yard."

"Why are they so far away?" I asked.

"Do you want to smell horse crap all year long?"she asked with a laugh. "It's bad enough when the wind blows it this way. If the stables were any closer, the Historical Society would never come here."

We continued walking across the manicured lawn, passing a large gazebo. The ground began to slope downhill before it leveled out, and the two large stables came into sight.

"There are two? How many horses does your family have?"

"Well, the stable closest to us is the one we board other people's horses in. That way, ours are kept separate and are not ridden by people who aren't family. Our horses and the ones we train or break for people are kept in the other stable. There is a tack room in each of them and the ring separates them. Look, Wesley's already got Sasha in the ring and it looks like he's worked her up into a tizzy."

I didn't know much about horses, except for what I had read about them, but Andria seemed to be correct. The chestnut mare was running in circles, kicking and scrapping at the dirt and Wesley. He was holding on tightly to the rope connected to her bridle.

We reached the iron fence of the ring, and Andria stood on the bottom bar, folding her arms over the top one. Wesley carefully made his way across the ring and toward us, stepping over a large sandbag that was in the middle of the ring.

"You know, if you wanted my help you could have at least kept her calm," Andria teased.

"I've been trying. She's been like this since I brought her in here. I think she knows what's about to happen," Wesley replied.

"You think?" she retorted. "I see the sandbags were no help."

He shook his head. "Nope, she tossed those off right after I put them on. Do you have a plan?"

Andria nodded. "Always. Edward here might freak out, but I do have a plan."

"Why would I freak out?" I asked.

"Because I plan on getting on that horse, without a saddle."

My eyes widened. "You cannot be serious!"

Wesley and Andria chuckled. "I told you he'd freak." Andria turned to me. "I'll be okay. I've done it before and Wesley will still be holding onto the rope. It's not like the horse can take off. I'll be okay, I promise," she said.

Andria kissed me quickly and then climbed over the fencing.

I heard Katherine approaching long before she came to stand by my side.

"I'm not sure if this will ease your nerves or not, but Andria has done this before," she said.

"It does both, if you could believe it," I said to her.

"Where is your little one?" I questioned, while still keeping a close eye on Andria, who was now perched on the top bar of the fence across the ring.

"I left him in the house with Rosalie. She really loves children. Kristin is sitting beside her while Rosalie reads her favorite book."

I couldn't help but smile. I knew Rosalie was thrilled that there were children here; she was even more excited that Andria's family didn't seem to be afraid or suspicious of us.

"Rosalie loves children," I told Katherine.

"She'll be a great mother. Is she planning to have one of her own any time soon?"

It was an innocent question, Katherine didn't know any better. I shook my head with a frown. "Rosalie is unable to have children of her own."

Katherine gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said quickly and sincerely.

"It's fine Katherine, you couldn't have known. It was an innocent question. No harm done," I assured her.

Our attention was turned back to the ring when Andria spoke to Wesley.

"Okay, get her to start trotting around the edge of the ring, as close to me as possible. I'm gonna jump on her and then we will see what happens from there," she called out to Wesley.

He tapped the horse on its upper hindquarters and it took off only a foot away from the iron bars of the ring. Andria let it circle the ring a few minutes, allowing it calm down.

On the seventieth lap around the ring, Andria jumped. She landed on top of the horse and her hands instantly fisted in its mane. The horse reared up and let out a shrill neigh before it came back down, only to rise up once again.

"Whoa, Sasha!" Andria yelled. She made a shushing noise, but the horse reared up again.

Wesley was pulling the rope, making it shorter, until he was only a few feet from the horses kicking hooves.

I felt as though my dead heart was in my throat. The animal inside of me wanted to jump the fence and kill the horse that Andria was clinging to with all of her strength.

Wesley gave the rope a good, sharp tug and the horse's front legs hit the ground. The mare did not move again.

Andria leaned down slightly and stroked Sasha's neck. "Good girl. See? This isn't so bad."

"Let's give her a while longer to get used to you being up here, and then try to walk her around the ring," Wesley said.

"You took the words out of my mouth," Andria replied with a grin. "How'd he do, Katherine?" she called.

Katherine grinned at me before she shouted back to Andria. "Pretty good, but he looked like he wanted to jump the fence when Sasha reared up. I'm not sure what he thought he was going to do," she joked.

"He was going to rescue me from the evil horse," Andria said and then added in her mind. _Or you were going to eat it._

"Stop picking on Edward, you two," Wesley interjected. "I would have reacted just the same if Katie was in Andria's place."

Andria grinned at me. _He's the only one who calls her Katie_. "Wesley, why don't you see if she'll walk," she said gesturing to the horse.

Wesley started forward but the horse didn't budge. After a swift kick from Andria's left foot, Sasha quickly began trotting. Andria just laughed. "Not what I wanted her to do, but at least she's moving forward and not trying to shake me off."

Andria rode the mare around the ring a few times before she pulled the horse to a stop. My beautiful, crazy woman dismounted, jumped the fence, and sprinted into the stables. She came back out moments later with a brush and a bucket full of what smelled like oats. With both in hand, Andria scaled the fence and jumped into the ring.

The horse eagerly began eating the oats she set in front of it, and Andria handed Wesley the brush.

"I'm going to try to ride her myself tomorrow. Hopefully, I can have her saddle-broken by the end of the week," Wesley told Andria.

"Okay, let me know if you need any more help. Is Apollo out in the pasture?" she asked.

"Sure is. He'll be happy as a lark to see you," Katherine answered.

"I bet I'm more excited than he is." Andria returned to the outside of the fence and took my hand.

"We'll be back before dinner," she told Katherine before leading me into the stable. "I have to get him an apple or Apollo will be very mad at me."

I laughed and Andria grabbed an apple from a metal basket hanging from a hook.

"We can go out the back; it will put us closer to the gate of the pasture," she said.

Once we reached the pasture, Andria whistled.

For a moment, there was nothing, but then she whistled a second time and I heard the sound of hooves hitting the ground. Only a few seconds later, I saw a black stallion come over the hill.

When he spotted Andria, he shot forward at a shocking speed. "I've seen horses before, but never one that could run this fast," I told her.

"He's only a little faster than your typical race horse. Most Arabian's aren't as fast as he is. Apollo is one of a kind."

The horse reached us and he neighed happily. Andria was already on the gate and the horse nudged her face affectionately.

"Do you think he would take the apple from you?" she asked.

"Probably not, I'm extremely surprised the horse has even come this close to me," I said to her.

Andria frowned, but held the apple out to Apollo who ate it greedily. She stroked his mane and then spoke to the horse. "I'll come back tomorrow. I'll bring you another apple, too."

The horse nodded his head playfully, and I wondered if he might understand some of what she said.

We headed back to the house slowly. "You are glowing when you are here. You belong here," I whispered in her ear as I held her close to my side.

"I belong with you."


	31. Favorite Place

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It is the propert of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended.

Chapter 31 – Favorite Place

**Andria's PoV: **

The morning light filtering in through the windows warmed my face, and I smiled, stretching against Edward's cold frame.

"Good morning, darling. I didn't expect you to be up this early. It's only just past seven," Edward whispered.

I kissed his cheek. "The day has already started then. Wesley will be in the fields until ten. He'll start work on the horses after, lunch at one and then he's back to the horses for the rest of the evening."

"And what will you be doing?" he asked. He was already dressed in jeans and a light grey t-shirt.

"I promised Apollo I would go see him. I have to see my horse again." I slipped out of the bed and padded over to my suitcase. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt before darting to the bathroom.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Edward and I made our way down the stairs. Carlisle was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper with my grandfather, while Jasper flipped through an old book about the history of Bath. Jacob was watching the TV.

I found Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Nessie, Katherine, and my grandmother in the kitchen chatting happily.

"Where is Emmett?" I asked, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket hanging under the cabinets by the sink.

Katherine was smiling, but Rosalie's smile was bigger as they looked out the French doors and into the backyard.

Emmett was playing with all of the children. His smile was as bright as the sun, and I could see he was enjoying himself.

"I told him he didn't have to play with them. They'll wear the poor man out," Katherine said.

Rosalie grinned, gently swaying on her feet as she fed the baby. "Emmett will wear them out first, trust me."

"He's very good with children; you are too, Rosalie," my grandmother said.

Rosalie probably would have cried if she had been able. "Thanks," she whispered.

"I assume you are off to see Apollo." Granny looked at me with a smile on her face, and I nodded in response as I took a bite out of my apple.

"May I come with you?" Jasper asked as he came into the kitchen and stood next to Alice, who was perched on a barstool.

"Well, yeah," I answered and headed out the back door.

I laughed as Emmett chased the kids through the yard. I led the way through the stables, grabbing an apple, and whistled for Apollo. Alice and Jasper stood in awe of the massive animal as the horse ran up to the fence.

Apollo ate the apple before I quickly scaled the fence. Apollo, knowing what I was going to do, came as close to the fence as he could. I jumped onto his back, tipped my head to Edward, Jasper, and Alice, grabbed Apollo's mane, and with a nudge from my knee, he took off through the pasture.

Apollo raced through the field, and I held on tightly, keeping my body close to his as he ran at his top speed. I circled back around, and when I crested the hill, I saw Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, and Renesmee had joined the other three by the gate.

I slowed Apollo to a quick trot when we neared the fence. I stayed mounted on Apollo and beamed at Edward.

"Don't you need a saddle or something?" Emmett asked.

"Typically, but this is how Apollo and I first rode together. He enjoys this more, but we put a saddle on him if Araya rides."

"Man, my balls would be killing me if I rode like that," Emmett commented.

The loud smack from Rosalie hitting the back of Emmett's head startled Apollo. He reared once and let out a neigh. The vampires in front of me froze.

"Back up, back up. Let me calm him down. The noise startled him," I panted, shifting my weight forward and gripping Apollo with my legs so I wouldn't slip off.

He came down with a thud but whipped around quickly and took off away from the danger he believed was present. Once we were at least a football field away, I pulled on his mane and shushed him to a stop.

I dismounted and he snorted. "It's okay," I whispered as I softly stroked between his eyes. "They won't hurt you. We're safe."

Apollo snorted again and shook his head. I laughed at him. My grandfather said that horses didn't understand us, but Apollo did; he had to. "Let's go back. They won't hurt you; they're with me."

Apollo nudged my shoulder. "Well, you silly boy, I can't get up there with you standing up!"

He shook his head again and very slowly sank to the ground. I slung one leg over his back. Once I was settled, I patted his neck and Apollo stood up slowly and walked back to the fence.

"That's incredible. I've never seen a horse do that before," Jasper said, staring at me and Apollo in wonder.

"He only does it for me. We have to lift Araya onto the saddle. I didn't teach him either; one day he just did it."

"I'm in awe. Damn, I wish my horse could have done that," Jasper admitted.

We all laughed, and I dismounted from Apollo, promising him I would be back tomorrow and Wesley would come feed him later today. "I'll make sure he brings you an apple," I added, before we left the stables and headed back to the house.

**Edward's PoV: **

After the scare with Apollo, the rest of the day went by quickly and uneventfully- if you didn't count Emmett and Jasper getting bombarded by water balloons. The girls had gotten a huge kick out of it, and I had a sneaking suspicion that Andria, Alice, and Rose helped the kids.

We ate dinner in the dining room, which held a massive table that put Esme's to shame. Esme helped Andria's grandmother clean up while everyone else moved to the living room.

Katherine asked Rosalie if she wanted to give Nathan his bath, and I thought Rosalie was going to blow our cover as fast as she moved from her place beside Emmett. Wesley and Katherine rounded up their five other children and left for their own home with Rosalie.

When Rosalie came back, she and Emmett went up to their rooms, followed shortly by Jasper and Alice.

Carlisle and Esme bid Andria and her grandparents goodnight before they too retreated to their room. Andria kissed my cheek and then headed to take a shower.

"Sir, I'd like to talk to you about something very important. If you have a moment," I said once I heard Andria's shower turn on.

Andria's grandmother gave me a knowing look, and her grandfather nodded. He stood and walked to his office. I followed close behind him and Mrs. Fosten shut the door behind her.

"Mr. Fosten, in the time I've spent with your granddaughter she has brightened my life and the lives of my brothers and sisters. She makes me feel like I can do anything as long as she is by my side. Andria is an amazing young woman, and I am blessed that she is in my life. I've met Andria's mother, but Andria has always spoke so fondly of the two of you that I felt there was no better person to come to. Sir, I'd like to ask for your permission to marry Alexandria."

_Oh, Warren, you better tell that boy yes. _

I contained my smile at Dorothy's thoughts and focused on the man in front of me.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Edward. You don't find a man these days like you. I've known you for less than two days, but you've proven yourself to me and Dorothy. Boys aren't raised liked they used to be, but your parents did a great job with you. You protect my granddaughter. You honor her, cherish her, and you're there for her no matter what. If you can do those things, then you have my permission to marry my granddaughter."

I would do that and much, much more… and he should know that. "Sir, it will be my pleasure to do those things and much more for Andria. She's my entire world."

He nodded. "Good, make sure it stays that way. My little girl deserves the best."

"I agree," I replied.

"Oh, stand up and come here," Dorothy exclaimed. I let her pull me from the chair and into a tight embrace. "Andria is very lucky to have a young man like you, Edward. I'm very happy for both of you."

"Thank you," I said once she released me.

I shook Warren's hand and then turned to leave. "Oh, Edward, do you have a ring?"

I frowned. "No, ma'am."

Dorothy gave a pointed look to her husband who turned around and pushed against one of the bookcases. It made a creaking groan and slowly rotated, revealing a large safe tucked into the small space. He twisted and turned the lock until the door swung open. He shuffled things around a bit, shut the door to the safe, and then pushed the bookcase back into place.

He set a small box on the desk in front of me, and gestured for me to pick it up. I opened the lid and inside the plush black velvet was a brilliant ring. The center diamond was square cut and at least two carats. It was flanked by two smaller diamonds, and the band was white gold.

"This was my mother's. Andria always admired the ring. I'd be very happy to see it on her finger," Dorothy said.

I smiled at her. "Thank you. It's very beautiful."

"When do you plan on asking her?" Warren asked, a smirk stretching across his lips.

I shrugged. "I'm sure as soon as I tell Alice that I've spoken with you, she will help me come up with something. I have a feeling she already has something planned."

They both chuckled. "Your sister seems like a force to be reckoned with," Dorothy commented.

"You have no idea," I told her with a smile.

"Thank you, again. This means as much to me as I'm sure it will to Andria," I said, lifting the little box in my hand.

"I'm glad my granddaughter has found someone as wonderful as you, Edward. I wouldn't have given that ring to anyone I didn't think would spend the rest of his life taking care of my little girl," Dorothy said.

Alice met me at the top of the stairs. "We only have a few minutes before Andria goes back into her bedroom, and she'll expect you to be there, so I'll make it quick. I'll fix everything up tomorrow; all you have to do is pop the question." Without another word, Alice scampered off to her room.

Shaking my head, I opened Andria's bedroom door. The bathroom door was still closed, so I took the opportunity to slip the little box into the bottom of my suitcase. I changed into a pair of flannel pants and stretched out on top of the bed.

Andria joined me shortly after, wearing shorts and a tank top. I kissed the top of her head as she curled into my side under the blankets. "I love you very much."

I felt her smile against my shoulder before she pressed her lips to my bare skin. "I love you more."

The following morning, Emmett and Jasper were the last to join us in the kitchen. Emmett frowned when he saw Katherine, Nathan and shy, little Kristin, but none of the other kids.

"Where are the kiddos?" he asked.

Andria shook her head, her shoulders shaking with barely contained laughter. "Emmett, they had to go to school today, thank God. They had the day off yesterday because of teacher in-service," Katherine answered.

"They aren't bad," Emmett retorted.

Andria openly laughed that time, and Katherine joined her. "For you they aren't. I'm still surprised they listened to you so well. They usually don't take to new people so quickly," Katherine told him.

"What can I say? I'm good with kids."

"That's because you _are_ a kid," Jasper said, elbowing him in the ribs playfully. Emmett just shrugged.

Andria finished her breakfast, and Alice quickly swept her away and up the stairs, giving me a wink as she passed.

Dorothy gave me a knowing smile. "I do believe your sister has something up her sleeve."

I nodded. "Never bet against Alice," I replied.

"Ain't that the truth," Jasper muttered, plopping down in Alice's vacated seat next to Katherine.

We all watched in amazement as little Kristin crawled away from her mother and perched on Jasper's lap. She looked up at him with her big brown doe eyes briefly before she laid her head against his chest in utter contentment. Jasper sat there, frozen in place, for a moment before the shock wore off and he gently wrapped one arm around the tiny frame of the girl.

I looked over at my parents and found Esme had tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at Jasper and the little girl.

"Rose!" Alice called from upstairs, bringing us all back from our momentary surprise. Rosalie stood, pecking Emmett on the cheek before she darted up the stairs to join the two in the bathroom.

While Alice and Rosalie were saved from eating breakfast, the rest of us left in the kitchen weren't as lucky. We ate quickly and then I went upstairs to change into a pair of grey slacks and a pale blue, lightweight, button-up. I took the ring from its little box and slipped it into my pocket.

I turned when Alice came into the room. "Go out to the garden; it will be the perfect spot. Andria will love it."

I let out a nervous breath. Alice giggled. "Don't be so worried. She'll say yes."

I made my way downstairs and noticed everyone had moved to the living room. Jasper was sprawled on the floor with Kristin, building a giant block castle. Emmett was pouting in the chair, making Katherine smile.

"Don't worry, Emmett. The other kids will be home at 2:45," she assured him.

He perked up instantly. "Really?"

Katherine nodded. "Yes, really."

"I'll be in the garden if anyone needs me," I said and then made my exit before Dorothy, Katherine, and Esme's excited thoughts sent my nerves into overdrive.

The garden was to the right, and I opened the gate and walked along the brick path. The garden was massive, and the path branched off at many different places, taking you deeper into the garden and away from the main paths. I wandered around the paths until I found the perfect spot. I walked back to the entrance and waited for Andria to join me.

I didn't have to wait long before I saw Andria exit the house. She was wearing the green paisley dress I had bought her in New York City. Small, wedge sandals were on her feet and her long hair fell in soft curls around her face. She wore no makeup; she glowed beautifully without it.

She spotted me and carefully made her way across the lawn to my side. Without a word, I held out my arm and she took it with a smile.

"This is different. Alice wouldn't tell me anything, and Rosalie wasn't any better. Did you plan this?" she asked as I led her along the path.

"I might have thought about it last night, but Alice was the one who ran with it," I admitted.

Andria stopped as we reached the bright yellow and orange daylilies. She leaned down to smell one, and a smile graced her features. "These are my favorite type of lilies; they're so bright and sunny," Andria commented.

"What is your favorite flower in the garden?" I asked, as we continued to walk.

Andria hummed and then answered. "That's really hard; I think we have every flower that can survive in the south growing here. If I had to pick just one, I'd have to say hydrangeas."

I smiled; I had picked the perfect place.

We rounded the last turn and reached the end of that path. An iron bench was nestled amongst the gargantuan hydrangea bushes, their branches drooping with the weight of the heavy, pastel blossoms. They were all different shades of pinks, purples, and blues.

"This is my second favorite place."

"What is your first?" I asked her.

"The two willow trees. I always feel so secretive hidden underneath all of its dripping leaves. I used to bring a book, a blanket, and a glass of sweet tea and stay under those trees all day long."

I chuckled at her tale and watched as she fingered one of the pale blue blossoms that was larger than Emmett's fist.

_Now is better than any other time, _I told myself before I spoke to Andria. "I hope I can make this become your most favorite place in the entire world."

She turned around slowly with a small smile on her face, one eyebrow raised, just as she had done the very first morning we spent together. That was one of the first moments I knew I was in love with her.

Faster than she could see, I retrieved the ring from my pocket, pressing it into the palm of my hand gently.

I dropped to my knee. Her hand lifted to cover her mouth, but she stopped and dropped it to her side. Her eyebrow was no longer arched dramatically.

"Edward," she breathed.

"Alexandria, we've known each other for a only short period of time, but I have never felt such an overpowering love and devotion for anyone. You brought the sun back into my world, and lit up my life with your smile and infectious laughter. You've not only saved me, but you've brought happiness to my family and given my daughter a close friend. I am proud to say you are mine, because you are such a brilliant person and have overcome more than most people have ever had to face. Andria, please do me the greatest honor and marry me?" I held the ring up between my forefinger and thumb.

Tears filled her eyes but they did not fall. Andria flew into my arms, perched on my knee, and buried her face in my neck. "Is that a yes?" I asked her.

She nodded her head against my shoulder, pressed her lips to my neck, and whispered, "Yes."

I stood, keeping her in my arms, and slipped the ring onto her finger. She lifted her head and looked at the ring before she crashed her lips against mine.

I held her against my body and deepened the kiss. Her hands gripped my shoulders in an attempt to keep herself standing. My arms tightened around her waist, and I lifted her off her feet. When I swung her around in a circle, she released my lips and let out a squeal of excitement.

She twirled around in a circle and then slung her arms around my neck and kissed me again.

I smiled against her lips. Andria leaned her head against my shoulder for a brief second before taking my hand and pulling me to sit on the bench. I plucked a smaller pink blossom and tucked it behind her ear.

"You've made this by far my most favorite place in the world," Andria said with certainty.

I lifted our still joined hands and pressed my lips to her knuckles. "You have made me the happiest man that ever existed. I can only hope that I make you the happiest woman."

She smiled at me and then leaned forward to press her lips very softly to the corner of my mouth. "You already have, many times over."

We stayed amongst the flowers for another thirty minutes before we made our way back to the house.

Katherine, Rosalie, and Esme were waiting underneath the wisteria. They surrounded Andria as soon as her feet touched the stone patio. Nessie and Alice rushed out of the kitchen; Alice was calling Vanessa to put her on speakerphone. She didn't want her to miss the excitement. Dorothy gave me a smile as I held the door for her to carry out a tray of glasses filled with sweet tea. All the girls sat on the plush cushions of the porch furniture discussing wedding ideas and giggling about Andria being engaged.

When I rounded the corner to enter the living room, Jasper slapped me on my back. "Congratulations, bro."

"Thanks, I'm afraid I've already lost my fiancé to her future sisters, friends, and grandmother," I joked.

Jasper shrugged. "It happens."

"Yeah, I bet they have the whole thing planned by the end of the night," Emmett said, coming to join our little powwow by the doorway.

Jasper nodded in agreement. "Hey, I think we should go see Blackbeard's house tomorrow night. It sounds pretty cool," he said.

Emmett let out a little whoop. "Haunted pirate house; this is going to be so awesome!"

Sure enough, the women talked about the wedding for the rest of the night. They only allowed us to change the subject long enough for them to agree to going to the ruins tomorrow night.


	32. Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended.**

Chapter 32 – Family

**Andria's PoV: **

I couldn't believe I was Edward's fianceé! I had never said anything about the origin of the ring, and Edward never mentioned that Granny gave it to him. Ever since I was a little girl, I had loved this ring, and I was delighted that it meant I was going to be Edward's wife. When I was young, I would always ask my grandmother to open the safe so I could see the ring. She would let me hold it and watch the light catch the brilliant diamonds, reflecting and making rainbows dance across the walls. It was bizarre, but amazing that Edward had given me this ring, when I had never said anything about it.

I watched as the cloudy sunset made the diamonds on my finger glow as I tilted my outstretched hand. Edward was sitting beside me on the front porch steps. We had finished dinner an hour ago, and were waiting on Alice and Rosalie to go to the ruins of Blackbeard's home.

Edward kissed my cheek just as the front door opened.

"Alright love birds, let's hit the road," Jasper said. When he passed, he thumped Edward on the top of his head.

Instead of standing up, I was lifted from the porch steps by Emmett, who strapped me in the passenger seat of the SUV. "You gotta give the directions," he said.

I was surprised when Jasper climbed in the driver's seat. He must have felt my shock and curiosity because he gave me a grin and explained, "My idea, and I'm in charge, so I get to drive."

I giggled at him as the rest of the Cullen children piled into the vehicle. Jasper drove around the loop and down the driveway. Once Jasper was out on the main road, I gave him directions to Plum Point. It only took us ten minutes to get there; the longest part was the private road for Fosten Farms. I pointed out across the end of Bath Creek where it emptied into the Pamlico River, to the strip of land on the left. "There's Plum Point. We can't drive any further, we'll have to walk."

"I don't see a house," Emmett said as we exited the vehicle.

"Because there isn't one," I told him. "There are foundation ruins that are _believed_ to be Blackbeard's home. There has never been any proof. The Governor lived on the other side, Archbell Point, in his home; Thistleworth."

"Well, let's get to walking then," Jasper said.

Jasper's idea of walking was more like a full out run for me. Edward chuckled at my expression as I watched Jasper walk away, and swung me up onto his back.

We weaved through the trees and thick underbrush. "Gators are scared of you guys, right?" I asked as I looked down at the damp ground.

"Yes, and I won't let you get eaten by the big, bad alligator," Edward joked. I playfully swatted his back, and then wrapped my arms tighter around him as he zipped past Jasper in a blur.

"How big do they get? I haven't wrestled an alligator in years," Emmett said, as he ran alongside Edward.

"Some people claim they've seen twelve foot alligators, and it's possible; but the biggest I've ever seen were five or six foot ones. The big gators are further south in Florida and Louisiana," I replied.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and find a big one!" Emmett exclaimed with excitement.

Alice was jumping through the trees, Jasper close on her trail. Her tinkling laughter echoed through the forest, and it made me laugh.

"He'll be able to catch her, won't he?" I asked Edward, as I watched the couple jumping from branch to branch. Alice was always one moment faster than Jasper, and he was left standing on the branch she had just been, his arms empty.

"Alice will only be caught if she really wants to be. Jasper's good, very good, but Alice is always one step ahead of him whenever they play like this," Edward told me.

I watched them in fascination as we continued walking toward the end of Plum Point.

We reached the ruins of the foundation a few minutes later. Jasper and Alice dropped out of the trees without a sound.

"Dude, this is pretty cool, even though it's only a couple of stones, and a bunch of old holes from treasure hunters," Emmett said as he explored the area. Edward went to join him.

"It's a beautiful view of the river and Archbell Point," Rosalie said as she came to stand beside me. "I've never been to Bath before. I like it here, Andria. It's very peaceful."

I nodded. "It's where I've always felt the most comfortable. I've always been loved here; this was the place that made me who I am. It will always be my home."

"One day, when we can come back here after you are changed, I'd like to be able to call this my home, too."

I felt the tears come to my eyes, and they blurred my vision as I tried to smile at Rosalie. I practically threw myself at her, but she caught me and hugged me back fiercely.

"You two are gonna make me tear up, stop it," Jasper chastised with a grin on his face.

Rosalie playfully leapt on him, knocking him backwards, but Jasper didn't lose his balance. Out of nowhere, Emmett charged Jasper, and they carved a path in the sandy dirt all the way into the water.

"Great," Alice muttered. "Now they're all wet." She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed in exasperation.

Jasper's head snapped up; he had a sheepish grin on his face that made me clutch my stomach in a fit of laughter.

"Jasper, you look like the puppy that just got in trouble, but is trying to look cute to keep from getting swatted with the newspaper," I joked.

He chuckled and walked out of the water. Emmett followed and nudged Edward's shoulder. "Hey, I bet I can leap farther across the Point than you."

Edward gave Emmett a crooked grin, and then took off running. When he reached the edge of the water he jumped. I couldn't see where he landed.

"He's in the trees, about ten yards in. That was a hell of a jump," Jasper said.

Emmett gave a disgruntled snort and then charged after him. He didn't look nearly as graceful as Edward had soaring through the air, but he made it across the water and disappeared from my sight.

"Emmett landed a few feet away from Edward; Edward won," Jasper told me.

Rosalie sighed. "Now Emmett's going to be all grumpy, wonderful."

The only warning I received was a small gust of air and the slightest tremor in the earth underneath my feet. Seemingly out of thin air, Edward materialized next to me, and I jumped and screeched my surprise. He had returned to my side with another of his incredible leaps. I put my hand over my heart and took a deep breath. "Jeez, Edward, did you have to do that?"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and tucked me into his side. He pressed his lips to my temple and then whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry, darling."

Emmett hushed us and crouched down. "I smell gator."

I laughed out loud, and Emmett shot a glare my direction. He then began stalking toward the trees near the edge of the water.

"Please, tell me he is joking, and we haven't been near a gator the entire time?" I asked.

"I wish I could tell you we haven't, but I can't lie to you. I think Emmett has found himself a gator," Edward replied.

"He's slipping into hunting mode," Jasper said, turning to me. "I think it would be best if Andria wasn't around. Why don't you and Nessie start heading back to the vehicle, Alice will take you." He phrased it as a question, but I knew Jasper wasn't joking.

Alice looped her arms through Nessie's and mine, and we took off through the trees.

"I'm so excited that he finally proposed!" Renesmee exclaimed.

"Me too, but I feel bad, Renesmee. You've hardly had any time with your dad, and I feel like it's my fault."

Renesmee frowned, and we all stopped walking. "I haven't spent a lot of time with him, and I really miss my dad, but he needed this. He needed you. Besides, Jacob has kept me busy."

It was my turn to frown. "Nessie, that doesn't make up for me taking away your dad. I think when we get back to Forks that you and he should go do something together for a week or two. You need him more than I do, he's your father, that's way higher on the ladder of importance than girlfriend."

"Fianceé," Alice corrected with a giggle.

"Doesn't matter," I added.

"That sounds like a great idea, Andria, but where would we go?" Nessie asked.

"Well, I don't know. I guess you don't have to go anywhere if you didn't want to. You could just stay somewhere close, maybe Seattle or Port Angeles?" I suggested.

"Alice, I know you have an opinion," Nessie said with a smile.

"Of course I do. I think you should go up to Victoria, Canada. It's really pretty this time of year."

"Can you plan our trip?" Renesmee asked Alice as we started walking again. "Nothing extravagant."

Alice jumped up and down, clapping her hands rapidly. "Yes! Oh, it will be so much fun, your father-daughter trip. Then you two should take a trip together, it would be like a daughter-and-future-step-mother trip."

I stared at Alice, taken by surprise as I realized I would one day be Nessie's step-mother. I quickly turned to Renesmee. "Nessie, no offence, but that's not my place. I'm your friend, and that's the way I think it should stay. I love you dearly, but I could never be your mother."

Renesmee hugged me tightly. "Thanks," she whispered in my ear.

"You're welcome."

We reached the vehicle and didn't wait more than five minutes before the others showed up.

"This was supposed to be a fun trip, ladies. What's with these feelings?" Jasper asked as he opened the car door for Alice.

"It was a fun trip, Jasper. There's nothing wrong at all," I replied, giving Renesmee a soft smile that she returned.

We all climbed into the vehicle. Although, the boys were dry, they were all covered in dirt.

"The car rental place is going to have a fit. They won't give us our deposit back because of all the dirt," Alice muttered.

"Are you really all that upset about it, Alice?" Edward asked. He was attempting to shake the dirt out of his hair.

"No," she huffed. "But did you all really have to have a big wrestling match?"

"Yes, male bonding. Rosie refereed," Emmett said.

Rosalie shook her head, but had a smile on her face. "They're a bunch of kids, I swear."

"Boys will be boys, so will a lot of middle aged men," I commented.

Alice snorted, and Rosalie full out laughed. Alice and I had switched places so she could sit by Jasper on the ride home. I chanced a look at Jasper in the driver's seat; he was glaring at me through the rearview mirror. However, the glint of humor in his eyes told me he wasn't truly angry.

"Did you get your gator, Emmett?" I asked as Jasper started the engine to head back to the house.

He nodded proudly. "He was six two. Jasper laid next to him to measure."

I burst into a fit of laughter as I pictured Jasper lying next to a dead alligator.

When we reached the house, the porch lights were on, and my grandmother and Esme were waiting for us.

"Did you have a nice time?" Granny asked as we approached. Then she saw the boys. "Never mind, it looks like you did. I'm going to bed now, I just wanted to make sure you kids got back safely and all in one piece."

We followed them into the house and the guys each took turns showering off the dirt and grime that was caked to their bodies and clothes. I took their clothes and Esme put them into a black trash bag, so they wouldn't get anything else dirty.

"I've learned over the years to always expect them to get dirty at least once on every trip we take," Esme said with a smile as she plopped the bag by the door of her room.

"At least they had fun, and Emmett found his gator," I told her.

"Oh, that just made this trip all the better for him." She hugged me warmly. After I was released, I went into my bedroom.

Edward was already there sitting on the bed. His hair was still wet, causing beads of water to run down his shoulders, back and chest.

I picked the towel up from the floor and wiped the water droplets away before I attempted to towel dry his hair. He purred in satisfaction and pulled me closer between his legs. When I was finished with the towel, I let it fall behind me on the floor and ran my fingers through his damp hair. Edward's purr grew deeper, and he leaned back on the bed, pulling me on top of him.

I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. He continued to purr as he ran his fingertips up and down my back. The vibrations ran through my chest making it seem as if we were both purring. I giggled as his fingers brushed the ticklish spot by my hipbone.

Edward released me so I could change into my pajama shorts and tank top, before we both crawled into the bed.

Friday flew past in a blur of swimming in the lake and helping Wesley move the cattle from one field to the other.

Saturday finally brought the rain that had been threatening all week. Katherine and Rosalie were entertaining the kids with board games and Disney movies; which we all sat around to watch. Between movies the kids ran off to the kitchen for lunch.

"So, Jasper, do you collect historical artifacts from the Civil War?" Granny asked.

"Yes ma'am. I collect anything I can get my hands on."

"I have something that I think may interest you," she stated.

My grandmother walked off to her bedroom and came back moments later carrying a large canvas garment bag. She stopped in front of Jasper, not scared in the least that she was inches from a very deadly vampire, and opened the bag.

My grandmother revealed a Confederate States army uniform. I saw Jasper's fingers twitch towards the fabric. If I hadn't been paying close attention, I probably wouldn't have seen it. He smiled at my grandmother; it was a real smile, something that was rare to see from Jasper.

"It belonged to a Major." Jasper didn't ask; he stated.

"Yes, it was given to my great grandmother before she moved from Texas to North Carolina with her husband."

I saw Jasper visibly stiffen, but my grandmother didn't notice his change. "My great grandmother's brother enlisted in the Confederate Army when Cora was a little girl. Her brother was traveling with a group of women and children and then he was never heard from again."

Jasper's eyes opened wide as he looked down at my petite grandmother and then quickly at me. Edward squeezed my shoulder tightly behind me and that was when I understood, too. My Jasper was home, he was really truly home.

Jasper was _family. _

Tears welled in my eyes when I heard my grandmother speak. "You may take the uniform home with you if you'd like. I have no use for it here. It stays in my closet because I can't bring myself to sell it. My mother told me when I was young that this uniform meant the world to my great grandmother. I've kept it in top condition, but I would love for it to belong to someone who would treasure it and keep it safe. Someone who would find great meaning in such an artifact from so long ago."

Jasper reached out, and Granny handed him the uniform. Jasper reverently held it in his hands before laying it in the chair behind him and gently hugging my grandmother.

Jasper stood straight and stepped back from her. "Thank you, Mrs. Fosten. I will treasure this uniform forever." His voice was rough, but he had a smile on his face.

He took the uniform and went upstairs to put it away. When he came back downstairs, he asked to talk to me. We went out onto the back porch and were both silent. The rain was coming down harder now, and it had a calming effect as it pattered on the roof of the porch.

"Well, I guess this explains the connection," I whispered.

Jasper smiled down at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I guess it does. You're my great- great-great niece." Jasper was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "I never knew what happened to my sister. There was no record of her in Texas; I guess this explains that as well. I'm glad that she found someone to take care of her. I wonder how she received the uniform."

"Is it yours?" I asked.

Jasper shook his head. "I was wearing mine when Maria changed me. It was ruined when I was a newborn. By the time my mind cleared enough for me to want to save it, it was beyond repair. My uniform had been my most prized possession. It was a source of great pride, a symbol of the success that I had achieved all on my own. Proof of the struggles I had faced and the triumph of overcoming those struggles."

I hugged Jasper's middle tightly. "I'm glad someone gave that uniform to Cora. You deserve it, Jasper, more than anyone else."

"You really think so?" he asked.

"I know so. Who else could overcome so much hatred and destruction and still be this amazing man that's standing beside me?"

"You give me too much credit."

"I think you don't give yourself enough," I whispered. "Your strength and perseverance has always amazed me, Jasper. I'm proud to say you're family."

Jasper smiled another genuine smile and kissed the top of my head. "I'm glad you're family, too, Andria."

"You know, your sister is probably buried somewhere here in North Carolina. I'm sure you could find out where," I said to Jasper.

His eyes widened in realization that he could find where his sister had been laid to rest.

I smiled softly at him. "Or I could just ask Granny, I'm sure she'll know. I'll tell you what she says, or you can just listen in."

"Really?" he asked, turning to face me.

I nodded. "Jasper, I have two copies of my family tree and history in Forks; my grandmother wrote them for me and Travis. You can have his. I want you to have it," I whispered.

Jasper hugged me tightly. "Thank you. You don't understand what this means to me."

When we went inside, I asked my grandmother about Cora. She told me where she was buried, along with her husband, and eventually with her two children.

Jasper heard us, and before I went to bed, he told me he was going to see her later that night. He thanked me again, too.


	33. Promise Kept

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended. **

Chapter 33 – Promise Kept

**Andria's PoV: **

I couldn't stop the tears that kept running down my cheeks as I hugged my grandfather tightly. The hardest part was leaving. Papa patted my back lovingly.

"You'll be okay, I love you, Sweetheart."

"I love you, too," I whispered through my tears.

"It's not forever, you'll be back to see us, and you better bring this wonderful family you've found with you," he said.

"I will."

He let me go and I was swept up into my Granny's arms once more as the Cullen's stood at the bottom of the porch steps. She kissed my cheek and we said our 'I love yous' and 'goodbyes'. I waved goodbye to Katherine and Wesley before I went to Edward's side and we climbed into the vehicles.

The drive to the airport was silent. I stared out the window watching the trees and buildings pass. I had a feeling Jasper was trying to let me feel my own emotions as we left, but every now and again I would feel a little mix of our homey emotions.

When we reached the airport we didn't wait long before we boarded the plane and headed to our connecting flight in Nashville. During the flight, I rested my head on Edward's shoulder. He would occasionally whisper the funny thoughts of passengers, trying to cheer me up.

When we touched down in Nashville, Edward grabbed my carry-on and the carry-on sized suitcase Alice had brought. As a group, we walked through the airport security, but stopped before heading to the gate.

"Have fun," Alice said as she hugged me. I noticed Jasper handed Edward two tickets.

"What?" I asked when she stepped back by Jasper's side.

"We're going on separate flights. We'll see you in two days," Alice waved and then everyone else walked to their gate to board the flight to Forks, leaving Edward and I standing near the tiny shops.

"Edward, what is going on?"

He smiled down at me and took my hand. "I have a surprise for you, darling."

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked as we began walking toward our gate.

"You'll see," he whispered.

Edward bought me a coffee and blueberry muffin while we waited for our flight. Once we got on the plane, I was anxious to find out where we were going. _What on earth has he planned?_

He chucked beside me and I scowled at him. "I'm glad you think this is funny."

"I've taken your mind away from leaving North Carolina," he said.

I leaned into his chest. "Yes you have. Thank you," I said before kissing the hollow of his throat.

"Always," Edward vowed softly. He wrapped his arm over my shoulders and gently kissed my lips.

When the pilot came over the speakers an hour later, he gave away Edward's secret.

"You've brought me to Chicago?" I squealed from my seat as I looked out the tiny window of the plane.

"Yes, but this is only part of your surprise."

**Edward's PoV: **

Andria's eyes lit up with my words. Her mind was racing with the possibilities of what her surprise could be here in Chicago, and I was proud that her guesses were pretty close to the marker.

Since we did not have any other bags, we were able to head straight to the car rental after the exited the plane. I drove through the busy streets of Chicago, pointing things out to Andria as she looked through the windows of the car. I finally turned away from the busy streets and into a more residential area.

Andria's eyes widened when I pulled into the driveway of the home I grew up in. It had a larger lot than the houses we had passed, since Carlisle had purchased the lots on either side of my own home and torn down the houses years ago. Andria stared at the Victorian home from the passenger seat. Slowly she turned to look at me.

"This is your home, isn't it, from when you were human?"

I nodded my head. "Would you like to see the inside?"

Andria smiled and got out of the car before I could help her. I settled with retrieving the bags from the backseat and followed her up the brick steps. I unlocked the door and pushed it open. She stepped inside and gasped.

"Edward, it's so beautiful," she stated as she walked into the living room. She was looking every direction, taking everything in. I followed close behind her as she made her way into the kitchen and then peaked into the dining room. We walked back out to the living room and I led her upstairs.

"This was my bedroom growing up," I said as I opened the door to the left.

Andria slowly walked inside. Her fingertips brushed the wood of the footboard as she passed the bed. She looked out the window into the backyard and smiled.

"I love it, Edward." It was a whisper to the glass pane of the window.

"There's two guest rooms up here as well, and a bathroom. I no longer stay in this room when I'm here. Come; let me show you my parent's room."

She took my hand and we walked back down stairs. I opened the door by the living room and Andria squeezed my hand.

"Oh, Edward," Andria breathed. She pulled me into the center of the room. She loved the creamy color of the walls and the large bed in the center of the far wall that was covered by a blue comforter.

"Keep looking around. I'm going to order you something for dinner. Does pizza sound okay?" I asked.

Andria danced over to my side. "Pizza sounds wonderful." She kissed my lips and I could not help but deepen it. She moaned against my mouth as my tongue swiped across hers. I pulled away from her luscious lips and went to order a small pizza.

When I came back into the room, Andria was staring at the pictures on the dresser. I came to stand behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Those are your parents, aren't they?"

I nodded against her shoulder.

"You look a lot like your father. You're both very handsome."

I didn't have a reply for her comment, so instead I pressed my lips to the tender spot behind her ear.

"Why don't you go change and by then the pizza should be here," I suggested. I guided Andria into the large master bathroom – the only renovation that had actually changed the appearance of the house – and left her to shower the grim from the airports off.

I opened the bag Alice had packed and had to suppress my laughter. On top of the clothes was a box of condoms with a note attached to them.

_Have a good time in Chicago. Be safe and take care of my niece. – Jasper PS: If you pussy out, you'll have hell to pay when you get back. _

I slipped the little box into one of the nightstand drawers and left the bag of our clothes on the bed for Andria. Making my way into the living room, I listened to the sound of Andria moving around in the shower and waited for the pizza to be delivered.

The doorbell rang seconds after Andria had shut off the water. I paid the pizza delivery man, set the pizza on the breakfast table and fixed Andria a glass of ice water. She turned on the hairdryer that had been under the sink and ten minutes later she emerged from the room.

If it could have, my heart would have stopped beating. Andria was breathtaking. Her long hair was moved to the left and cascaded down her front, just to the bottom of her breast. She was wearing silk shorts with a matching top that were the color of her eyes. Lace, of the same color, trimmed the top and bottom of the camisole, and also along the legs of her shorts. She was barefoot and her long, lean legs seemed to go on for miles with those little shorts on.

She walked over to me and smiled. "You'll let the flies in," she whispered, running her finger playfully over my parted lips.

I snatched her hand before she could move away from my lips, and kissed each finger. Pulling her wrist, I brought her flush against my body, splaying my other hand across her lower back. She was so warm, but I had to stop.

"Your pizza will become cold."

Andria huffed and leaned her forehead against my chest. "I hate that you're right," she mumbled.

I let go of her wrist and she moved to the table. Using inhuman speed, I pulled the chair out for her. Her heart skipped a beat, but she didn't make a noise or jump. She sat down, so I moved to sit across from her and opened the pizza box.

"I really like it here. I never thought I would enjoy living up north," Andria said, after she had eaten half a piece of pizza.

I smirked at her. "Do you think you would like every city up north? Or is it just Chicago?"

Andria put her piece of pizza in the box, and stood from the table to walk over and straddle my lap. She draped her arms over my shoulders and smiled at me. "This is your home, where you were raised. It's not another city, or even Chicago; it's just you."

I crashed my lips to hers, wrapping my arms tightly around her and pulling her flush against me. She parted her lips with a brush of my tongue, and I deepened the kiss.

Andria moaned as I tangled my hand into her hair, keeping her firmly in place with the other. She rocked her hips, rubbing her sex against my penis. With another shift of her petite body, I was erect. I stood with her in my arms, pushed the pizza box out of the way and set her on the table. Her legs stayed locked around my hips keeping her pressed against my erection.

"Edward," Andria panted. She ran one of her hands down my chest, before she began unbuttoning my shirt. Her nails scratched down my muscles and I growled softly. The incredible aroma of her arousal flooded my senses.

Andria pushed my shirt off my shoulders and down my arms. It fell to the floor, followed closely by my belt. Her lips trailed along my jaw to my ear where she nipped playfully.

I pushed my hips against her, making her groan. I moved my hand from her back and trailed it underneath the silk and up her side to cup her breast. She arched into my touch and her nipple hardened against my cold palm. Releasing her hair, I pulled her camisole over her head and it joined the other articles on the floor.

Andria's hands roamed my chest, before dipping to unbutton my jeans and push them down my legs. I couldn't stop the growl that rumbled in my chest when Andria's hands rubbed against my boxer clad erection.

I lifted her from the table, stepping out of my pants, and walked to the bedroom. We tumbled onto the mattress, and Andria ran her fingers down my back. Her legs were bent on either side of me, as I laid between them.

I kissed down her neck, and then rose up to look at her. "I promised you we would be intimate soon, is this soon enough?"

Andria's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly at me. "Really, Edward?"

I nodded. "I'm going to try my hardest, but I don't know if I can keep my control," I told her honestly.

"I trust you," she whispered before she pressed her lips to mine. Her nipples brushed against my chest and we both moaned.

I kissed my way down Andria's body, paying close attention to her breasts before continuing downward. When my lips meet the top of her shorts, I pulled them down slowly with my hand. Throwing her legs over my shoulders, I licked between her folds and up to her clitoris. She tasted amazing, and I purred in satisfaction when a new rush of her arousal reached my nose.

One of Andria's hands tangled in my hair as she writhed on the bed. I held her hips in place with my hands, and looked up at her. She was propped up by her free arm and she was watching me; I groaned.

Our eyes locked and I felt the wave of control wash over me, and Andria smiled.

_Your eyes are blurry; It's working. _

She didn't speak, but she moaned again when my tongue pushed inside of her. I licked her glistening folds once more, before I kissed and sucked my way back up her body to pay attention to her pulse point.

I had placed us on the bed so the drawer of the nightstand was in reach. Opening the drawer, I grabbed the box of condoms before Andria noticed. I opened the box and pulled out one of the six condoms.

I pulled away from her delicious neck and pressed a light kiss against her lips. I stood from the bed and Andria moved to sit on the edge. She reached out and ran her fingers down my chest before she slid my boxers completely off.

Andria's warm hand wrapped around my penis, and she began stroking its length. I closed my eyes, growling when I felt Andria's tongue lick me. Her hand and mouth moved in unison, and my rumbling growl turned into a purr.

When Andria looked up at me, it was almost my undoing. Gently, I pushed her shoulders and she released my throbbing erection. I opened the condom and was surprised when Andria took it from my fingers and rolled it down over my member.

I crawled over her body, and she shifted back up against the pillows. I positioned myself at her entrance and looked into her eyes.

"You have to help me," I whispered.

Andria smiled at me. "I will. I trust you, Edward."

I pushed into her a fraction of an inch, and the intense heat almost overwhelmed me. I dropped my head to her shoulder.

"Andria," I moaned.

Her hands cupped my face and she forced me to look her directly in her eyes. "Don't look away from my eyes, Edward. We can do this."

We; she didn't say I could do this. She said _we _could do this.

Andria rocked her hips, and it caused me to slip into her just a little further. We both moaned, and I slipped out of her before I pushed my entire length into her heat. Her eyelids fluttered, but she kept her gaze locked with mine.

**Andria's PoV: **

The sensation of Edward filling me was like nothing I had ever experienced. He was cold, and I was burning, but together we were perfectly warm. I wanted to close my eyes, revel in the feelings, but I knew that wasn't a possibility. Plus, staring into each other's eyes –even if it was to help Edward's control–added to the intimacy of our actions.

I slid my hands from Edward's face to his shoulders and then over the muscles of his back. His purr rumbled in his chest and vibrated between our joined bodies. When he began to move inside of me, his eyes seemed to darken even more, but they stayed blurred with my help.

"Edward," I groaned when he hit a sensitive spot inside of me that I didn't know existed. His pace was steady, slow; cautious, but I wanted more. "Faster."

"Andria," he groaned as he stilled above me.

"Please, Edward. You won't hurt me." Practically begging him must have worked because he slowly began to increase his pace.

Edward's hands gripped the sheets and mattress on either side of my head as he thrust into me. He growled as my nails scratched at his back. Bending his head down, he pressed his lips to mine in a mind blowing kiss.

I opened my mouth, and Edward's tongue brushed against mine in time with his thrusts. The action drove me crazy and I felt my muscles tighten.

Edward groaned when he pulled away from our sensual lip lock, and our eyes met once again. One of his hands moved to cup my breast, and his fingers teased my nipple. My back arched, which caused Edward to push deeper inside of me. I moaned as Edward began moving even faster; his trusts became harder and slightly more erratic.

"Oh, god, Edward, you feel so amazing."

I twisted under him, creating a delicious friction that had me close to tipping over the edge. My moans turned into a scream, and Edward roared as we watched each other fall apart as we reached our peak; tumbling over the edge one after the other.

I felt Edward pull out of me swiftly and only momentarily felt the loss of his cool body before he returned to lie next to me. He nuzzled my neck before trailing kisses to my lips. I smiled against his mouth, and ran my hands through his soft hair.

Edward's purr rumbled through his chest, and I shifted to curl against him.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but the morning light streaming through the windows was warm on my face. Edward's fingers were combing through my hair as we lied tangled together on the bed.

"Hello, beautiful," he whispered into my ear.

I moaned, stretching my muscles and was pleasantly surprised to find that I wasn't as sore as I thought I would be. My stomach chose that moment to make its presence known. Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Shower, get dressed, and I'll take you out for breakfast."

"Then what?" I asked, sitting up to stretch one more time.

Edward didn't reply, and I looked at him. His eyes were glued to my chest, and I realized then that I was still naked. Grabbing the pillow behind me, I swung it and hit him directly in his face.

"Edward!"

"What? Oh, sorry… you distracted me."

"I can see that," I said laughing.

I moved to straddled Edward's lap when I noticed the holes in the bed that looked an awful lot like finger marks. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"Well, at least I came out unscathed. I can't really say the same for the bed."

Edward looked down beside us and laughed with me. "Better the bed than you. It can be replaced. I'd die if I lost you," he vowed.

Edward swatted my butt playfully. "Go get in the shower, beautiful girl."

"Only if you join me," I whispered, as I slipped off of his lap and onto the hardwood floor.

I started to walk toward the bathroom, but a marble arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a stone chest.

Edward's cool breath blew against my ear as he spoke, "You are such a little tease, darling, but I don't think it would be a good idea for me to join you in the shower."

I twisted in his arms and pressed soft kisses to his bare chest. "But it would be so much more fun."

He shook his head slowly, but I wasn't deterred. I wanted him, and I was going to have him if I had to beg – though I doubted I would have to actually go that far.

"Then the shower will just have to wait," I said.

Since we were both still naked it made my goal that much easier. I dropped to my knees, and wrapped my hand around Edward's already erect shaft. Pleased when he didn't move, I ran my hand up and down its length of few times before I slowly licked from the base to the tip. Edward's moan vibrated through his whole body.

I licked him again, teasing him, before I wrapped my lips fully around him and sucked. One of his hands tangled in my hair while the other gently stroked my neck and shoulder. What part of him I could not take into my mouth I wrapped my hand around, stroking in time with my mouth. I ran my other hand down one of his legs and then back up between them. Gently, I squeezed his balls.

Edward's growl shook the windows. Before I could even register what had happened, I was on my back lying on the bed and he was hovering over me. He pressed his erection against my center and I moaned with pleasure; he just felt so damn good.

"I have half a mind to believe you did that on purpose," he growled against my neck.

I didn't respond with words, but I twisted my hips against his causing his penis to glide between my folds deliciously. We both moaned and Edward moved to kneel in front of me on the bed. He opened up the drawer to the nightstand and pulled out the box of condoms that had a yellow sticky note attached to them.

I couldn't read what it said, but I knew it was Jasper's handwriting. As strange as it was to know Jasper had supplied us with condoms, I would have to remember to thank him when we returned.

Edward brought me back to the moment when his fingers ran along the outside of my opening and then dipped inside. "Oh, God," I groaned.

He added another finger, slowly moving them in and out, while he rolled the condom on with his free hand. When he withdrew his fingers, he brought them up to his lips and sucked my juices off his fingers.

Putting my hands around his neck, I pulled him down to me. I kissed him squarely on his mouth; moaning when I tasted myself on his lips.

Edward moved his hand between us, and I felt him guide himself to my entrance. He brushed the tip of penis against my folds, spreading my moisture, before he pushed into me. Filling me completely, our bodies connected together like two pieces of a puzzle in the most intimate way.

While last night had been all about need and want, this morning was different. We were still filled with need and want, but this time Edward moved slowly, not out of caution, but out of love. He was making love to me.

"Andria," he whispered as his lips crashed against mine again.

My hands ran down his back before trailing up his spine and tangling themselves in his thick hair. He pulled away from my lips to allow me to catch my breath. Our eyes locked as he slowly moved inside of me. His dark eyes were filled with a burning passion and it made me feel so incredibly wanted and desired.

"Edward, please," I begged as he continued to move agonizingly slow. Every time our bodies connected his pelvic bone rubbed against my clit in the most tantalizing way.

"Please what, darling?" he asked huskily.

I groaned as his hips met mine again.

"Fuck me."

Edward growled loudly, and his speed increased exponentially. Our eyes stayed locked together as Edward quickly brought my body to the brink of ecstasy.

"Edward!" I screamed as I felt my orgasm rock through my entire body.

My name was a growl as Edward erupted inside of me. He pressed his forehead to mine as I felt his boy relax.

"You're going to be the death of me," he whispered.

"Don't fear. You can't die from an overabundance of sex. Besides, we've only done it twice."

He chuckled, and I felt the instant loss of him when he pulled out of me. I wanted him again. He was just so damn sexy.

Edward full out laughed when he heard my thoughts and he pulled me to stand beside him after he had disposed of the condom. "I believe it's shower time for you, little vixen."

"It's your fault. If you weren't so attractive I wouldn't be so horny," I replied.

"I'm glad you're horny and I will be more than happy to help you with that later, but you need to shower so we can get you some breakfast," he said.

I huffed. "Fine." I twisted out of his arms and stomped off to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, I was showered, dressed, and ready to spend the day touring Chicago. Well, I was touring; Edward knew where the hell he was going. While waiting for Edward to come out of the bedroom, I walked into the kitchen and saw the discarded box of pizza that was almost completely uneaten.

I frowned as I closed the box and straightened the chairs.

"It's no wonder you're so hungry. You barely touched the pizza last night," Edward said leaning against the doorframe.

"That's your fault, too. You distracted me from dinner."

"All I did was ask you a question. You distracted yourself and proceeded to seduce me," he joked.

I chose to not respond to Edward's comment, and picked up the pizza box. With my free hand, I grabbed Edward's and we walked out of the house. I dumped the box into the garbage can at the end of the driveway while he started the car.

We drove to a small bakery in the neighborhood the house was located to eat breakfast before venturing into downtown Chicago. Our day was spent visiting the tiny mom and pop stores and shops and roaming around the diverse areas of Chicago.

All too soon we were pulling back into the driveway. I was sad we were leaving early in the morning, but I knew Chicago would be somewhere Edward and I would live later together with Renesmee and our child.


	34. Celebration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended. **

Chapter 34 – Celebration

Andria's PoV:

The summer passed by in a blur of wild and crazy fun that only Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Alice could create. We went hiking, swimming, camping, canoeing, and shopping. Emmett and I even went hunting – the human way. He had overfed the night before, and the gun-shot wound in the bear did not bother him.

Emmett paid for it to be stuffed.

Esme wouldn't let Emmett put the bear anywhere in her house, so Emmett had brought it to mine. I now had an eight-foot Grizzly in my living room, complete with a snarling expression and four-inch claws held up in what appeared to be a defensive position.

I was positive Emmett had meant for it to be frightening, but I could only laugh every time I walked into my house. I had named him Corduroy, after the children's book about a teddy-bear, much to Emmett's dismay. He had wanted to name him Fang; I told him that was the name of a wolf. How Emmett had never heard of Fang was a mystery to me.

Inadvertently, that became Jacob's new nickname.

When Edward and I had returned from Chicago, I gave Travis's family history book to Jasper. The week Edward had spent in Canada with Nessie, Jasper and I studied the history with great intensity and we both paid close attention to detail. Jasper wanted to know everything I knew. And every subsequent week Edward and Nessie spent traveling over the summer, Jasper and I had our own adventures in the forest.

We camped and hiked together, and he even took me camping in Canada and Alaska.

Rosalie and I went to a spa in Seattle for a day, and Alice and I went shopping several times. Renesmee decided at the beginning of the summer she wanted to learn ballet, and eventually pointe, lyrical, and contemporary. She asked me to teach her, and during the weeks when Nessie was at home, I gave her dancing lessons at least twice a week. The remaining weeks Nessie traveled with Edward and they worked towards rebuilding the close relationship that had been lost after Bella's death.

Vanessa had come to visit for a week in July and brought Mocha and Bear with her again. Mocha was so excited to see Edward she didn't even come to me first; instead she ran straight to him and dropped her ball at his feet. Bear, on the other hand, was still a little suspicious and refused to come very close to him.

In August, we finalized the date for the wedding. During our trip to Bath, we had already decided to have the wedding at my grandparents' home. The date was set for the second Saturday in April. The wisteria would be in an almost full bloom, and Alice believed it would be cloudy, but not raining. If the weather changed to sunshine, we could always move the wedding inside the house.

It was now September, and my birthday was today. I had no clue what Alice intended to do, but she had claimed she wasn't going overboard.

I didn't believe her.

I'd heard about Bella's disastrous 18th birthday party, and I warned Edward that if this was anything like that one, I would go back home. We had already tempted fate once with the beautifully wrapped Christmas present from last year. Edward promised me that it wasn't going to be anything big.

I examined my reflection in the mirror one last time before I grabbed the keys that were on the dresser and headed to the Cullens' house.

Forks had been unusually sunny this year and, unlike the Cullens, I had gained a tan over the summer from our many days spent outside. So, Alice had expanded my wardrobe with pastel colors, because "they look pretty against my bronzed skin"… whatever.

While I usually just grinned and took whatever Alice dished out, there were some pieces we found, correction – she found – that I liked, such as the pale yellow sundress that I was now wearing, along with my leopard print flats.

When I pulled up to the house, I noticed Jasper's truck and Emmett's Jeep were blocking the path to pull around to the driveway, so I parked behind Jasper's behemoth of a truck.

Edward was waiting for me on the front porch.

"Did Jasper go on a mission to find the biggest truck on the lot?" I asked.

"Yes and no, he couldn't find one he liked on the lot, so he had that one custom made," Edward replied, taking my hand and leading me into the house.

I sighed. Alice hadn't gone terribly overboard. The ceiling was draped with bright pink streamers. The streamers were also wrapped around the banister of the stairs. Balloons of the same shade of pink were tied to the end of the banister. A large arrangement of pink flowers sat in the middle of the coffee table, surrounded by boxes wrapped in pink paper with white bows.

"I have a strange urge to say 'Congratulations, it's a girl'," I said.

Jasper and Emmett broke out into fits of laughter. Alice popped into the living room with a frown. "That's not very nice, Alexandria." Her voice was serious, but the smile that graced her features at the end told me she wasn't really mad at my comment.

"I told you not to go overboard."

"She didn't," Jasper interjected. "I reined her in several times. And by the way, you owe me for it."

I moved across the room and hugged Jasper. "Aw, did the mean ol' Alice put sweet wittle Jasper on a no sex for a week punishment again?" I asked in a baby voice. I looked up at him and gave him my best puppy dog eyes. "You can't be mad at me, Jas, it's my birthday. You wouldn't be mean to your niece, would you?"

I felt and heard Jasper sigh before he nodded in agreement. "Fine, but I'll get you back for this somehow."

I giggled, clapped my hands and darted back to Edward.

"She's evil, man, I swear, Cora reincarnated," Jasper said.

Esme and Carlisle came into the living room. "Dinner is ready," Esme announced.

I must have given her a funny look because she smiled and added, "I just made dinner for you."

I grinned at her. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did. It's your nineteenth birthday!" she exclaimed.

I grinned and followed her into the kitchen where a large silver dome was covering my plate. On either side of the cover were candles and the kitchen lights were dimmed slightly. Once I was perched on the stool, Esme lifted the cover and revealed Chicken Alfredo, which was my favorite of Esme's culinary creations.

Edward sat beside me while I ate; I assumed he was trying to keep my attention away from whatever the others were doing. Once I was finished with my meal, Esme removed the plate and Alice popped around the corner, followed by everyone else, singing the happy birthday song. Jasper came in last carrying a two-tiered, pink cake that had a ballerina made out of sugar on the top.

I blew out the candles, and everyone clapped while Alice rapidly took pictures.

"The ballerina is edible," Emmett mentioned with a smile.

I started to reply and then actually thought about what he said. "Hey! Emmett, that's not very nice. I am not edible!"

Edward snickered behind me. "Technically you _are _edible; we just choose to not eat you. And Emmett was talking about the ballerina on top of your cake," he said with a smirk.

"But why would I eat her? The ballerina is so pretty," I commented as I plucked the figure from the cake.

"It will eventually go bad, so why not eat it?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, leave her alone. It's her birthday, if she chooses to not eat the sugar ballerina then she chooses to not eat it," Esme interjected.

I gave her a smile, and she handed me a piece of cake. Then, she slid a piece to Jacob and one to Renesmee.

"Alice, why did you get a cake this big if there are only three people who will eat it?" I questioned.

"I'm sure Seth and Quill will enjoy what I send to the reservation with Jacob," she responded.

"Oh, don't send it all. It's really good," I said before taking another bite of the cake. It was a white cake with strawberry filling covered in pink fondant, and it was delicious.

The second I had swallowed the last bite Alice exclaimed, "Time for presents!"

Alice ushered me into the living room and to the table with presents. I picked up the first box and noticed the top had been wrapped separately from the bottom, so I could just pull the lid off and the pretty wrappings didn't get messed up.

I didn't have to risk getting a paper cut.

Underneath the tissue paper was a caramel colored leather bag. It was large enough to be used for a variety of purposes and the strap was long enough to cross over my body.

The next box was smaller, like a jewelry box. When I pulled the lid off, I saw a thin platinum bracelet nestled in plush black. When I looked closer at the bracelet, I saw that it was engraved. In the center of the band, in elegant cursive, was _Whitlock. _

My vision blurred as I looked at Jasper and then down at the bracelet before meeting his gaze again. He moved swiftly across the room and wrapped his arms around me. "Happy Birthday, Alexandria. You've given me back a piece of my human self over the past few months. I'm glad I will have a blood relative with me for the rest of eternity."

I squeezed him as hard as I could, and whispered "Me too, Jasper." I took the bracelet out of the box and slipped the band around my wrist.

The other boxes had a pair of boots, a necklace with a sterling silver heart with pavestone diamonds, and a scarf. Edward smiled at took my hand, "There is one more present, but it's outside."

My smile faded and I groaned. "We talked about this," I said.

Edward had insisted I needed a new car, but I believed Travis's SUV was doing its job just fine. It had been a topic of much debate over the summer. Jasper had explained that Edward bought Bella two cars, so I should be happy he was only purchasing me one. After hearing that, I was thrilled… cue sarcasm. In all honesty, I was happy it could only be one car. One car was enough. What the hell would one person do with more than one car?

"I know we did, but there are some things that you will never be able to dissuade me from doing."

I shrugged, knowing what he said was the truth and followed him through the garage.

"I guess this explains why Jasper's monster truck was parked weird," I commented as Jasper covered my eyes and led me outside.

We stopped moving, and Jasper removed his hands. I blinked a few times before my eyes registered the dark blue Audi A6 coupe. I ran my fingertips across the hood and then turned back to Edward. I jumped into his arms.

"I love it!"

He chuckled as he put me on my feet. "I'm glad you love it. Jacob's gift is inside."

I looked over at Jacob with curiosity, but he just nodded his head in the direction of the vehicle. Jasper opened the car door for me, and I peered inside at the tan leather interior. Hanging from the rear-view mirror was a white dream catcher.

"Thanks, Jacob, it's really pretty."

"You're welcome, happy birthday, Andria," Jacob responded.

I drove my car back to my house to spend the night alone with Edward. He worshiped every inch of my body into the early hours of the morning, until I was too tired to even respond to him.

Our evening together had been wonderful, but as I drifted to sleep I had a feeling our peaceful time together was about to come to an end. Trouble was on the horizon; nothing ever stays perfect forever.

My prediction of trouble was correct when Edward woke me to tell me Sam was here to talk to the two of us. The way Edward's lips were set in a hard line, I knew it wasn't good. The trouble was closer than I had expected it to be.

I dressed quickly and sat opposite Sam on the couch with Edward.

"I'm sorry to have to bring this bad news to you the day after your birthday, but I hope you had a good day yesterday, Andria," Sam said.

"I did, but I'm afraid I don't understand why you've come here. Have Edward and I done something wrong? We haven't broken the treaty," I told Sam.

"The treaty has not been broken… yet. Edward, we allowed you to change Bella because of Jacob's attachment, but the elders have learned that you are engaged to Andria and will be changing her. They do not agree with Jacob and me, and the rest of the pack for that matter. If you change Andria, the treaty is null and void."

I was shocked. I hadn't even taken the treaty into consideration. I didn't think they would try to prevent Edward and me to being together forever. Alice hadn't seen anything like this coming, but then, she couldn't see the wolves at all.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" I asked; my voice was barely audible.

"We cannot allow you to be bitten in Forks, but if you were to leave Washington, there would be nothing we could do if one of the Cullens bites you. Although, you may want to stay away from Forks for a while after her change because the elders will still not be very receptive to the idea of you creating another newborn," Sam informed us. "I don't want to hurt anyone of you. None of the pack do; that's why I wanted to warn you."

"Thank you, Sam, for informing us of this. Andria's change is not for several months, but we will need to make plans to leave. I appreciate your help."

"Any time, Edward; take care and keep in touch. Emily will miss Andria once you move away," Sam said as he stood from the chair.

"Bye, Sam," I whispered from my place on the couch as Edward and Sam stepped out on the front porch.

Tears welled in my eyes. Why did we have to leave Forks? This was our home. This was _my_ home. I had created this house, designed it just the way I wanted it. This was where Edward and I were going to stay as our retreat away from the others. So we could be intimate away from Nessie; and eventually our child.

My mind reeled.

Renesmee…

What about Renesmee and Jacob? Would Jacob have to stay with the pack? Could he physically stay behind while Nessie moved? Would Nessie stay in Forks? Would he leave his family and pack to come with us?

Edward and I had talked about my change. We had a concrete plan, Alice had even seen it. We discussed any problems we thought might occur. This wasn't even close to one of them.

How was this happening? Why now?

It was my fault, and I knew it.

I jumped when I felt cold hands press against either side of my face. Edward was kneeling in front of me; a concerned expression marred his features. "Alexandria, everything will be okay," he said assuredly.

"No, it won't. Edward, I've messed everything up! You have to move, and what about Jacob and Renesmee? What happens if they have to be separated? I've caused so many problems."

Edward's thumb gently rubbed my cheek. "My sweet Alexandria, we would have had to leave Forks eventually. We don't age, and Carlisle can't work at the hospital forever. People will notice he doesn't age. Esme has been talking to Carlisle about moving since the middle of the summer."

"What about Renesmee and Jacob?" I asked.

"Jacob will go anywhere with Renesmee. He will leave with us, and stay in contact with his family and the pack."

"Edward…" I didn't know what to say. I felt like I had overreacted because Edward seemed so calm about this new obstacle in our path to eternity together.

The front door swung open, and Jasper strode into the room followed closely by Alice.

"Jasper, what – "

Jasper cut me off. "Alice saw your future go black. When she could see you again, you were hysterical. I came to calm you down, but I see Edward has already done that," he said as he came to sit beside me.

I looked at Alice, who had perched on the armrest beside Jasper. "What are we going to do, Alice? Can you see what will happen?" I asked her.

She gave me a warm smile. "Andria, stop worrying, I can see the future with no interference from the wolves. Except for Jacob coming with us of course," Alice said brightly.

"Where are we going to move?" I asked.

Edward's hands, which had let go of my face and rested on my knees, grasped my own hands, and he gave me the most beautiful crooked smile. "Where would you like to go?"

Jasper grinned at me. "We have a cabin in Nevada. It backs up to Lake Tahoe."

"Really?" I looked at each of them.

Edward nodded. "Yes, but we will only go there if that is where you want to go. Your parents are on the other side of the lake, and it would be your choice to be near them again."

"It's not just my choice, though," I said.

"Of course it is. We've moved countless times, Andria. We've all been able to choose where we want to move next. We'd like you to decide," Alice said.

"Tahoe huh, well, I'd be closer to Vanessa," I thought aloud.

My eyes widened and I looked at Alice who had the biggest grin on her face. Slowly my smile stretched to match hers.

"Vanessa," Alice said before we both jumped from the couch and grasped each other's arms, screamed and hopped around the living room in excitement.

From the couch, Jasper and Edward were both smiling as they watched us.

"It looks like we're moving to Nevada," Edward said.


	35. Final Fitting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended. **

Chapter 35 – Final Fitting

**Andria's PoV:**

As I sat on one of the rocks that rose out of the water, I thought about how easily the Cullens, Jacob, and I had transitioned into our life in Tahoe. The move had gone smoothly, and I was fascinated watching the Cullen men move the large furniture around the house effortlessly. It had certainly made moving that much easier. The months flew by in a blur as we settled into our new home. We had a beautiful white Christmas that lasted until mid-March.

The Cullens' home was near Incline Village in North Tahoe. The property was located far away from any ski resort. The house was beautiful, set deep in the thick evergreen forests that covered the mountainside. The three-story log cabin was more mansion than cabin, but it held all the rustic charm of the mountains blended beautifully with Esme's modern touches. The kitchen, living and dining rooms, mud room, and Esme and Carlisle's bedroom were all located on the first floor.

The second floor was home to Carlisle's office, an expansive library, Emmett and Rosalie's room, Jacob's room, Nessie's room, and Jasper's study.

Edward's and my bedroom was located on the third floor, down the hall from Jasper and Alice's room. Between the bedrooms was a huge room that had once been another bedroom and an office. Jasper and Emmett had spent a week knocking down walls and remodeling the combined room into the most beautiful dance studio I had ever seen. Esme had even painted a mural on the right wall. Her inspiration had been my recital videos.

A stage covered a small portion of the bottom of the wall, complete with stage lights. Starting at the far corner of the room was a young girl who looked about five. A little away from her was a child a little older. Each ballerina progressed a few years in age; the last one appeared to be in her early twenties. The costumes the girls were wearing were each a different color, and every one had a unique and incredibly beautiful costume.

I felt like I was being watched, so I turned around to see Edward leaning against a tree a few feet away.

"You looked so peaceful sitting out here. I didn't want to interrupt you," he said as he moved closer to me.

I stood up on the rock, and Edward easily jumped across the other rocks to stand next to me. He sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"You couldn't hear me?" I questioned as I twisted my head to see him.

He shook his head. "I've only been getting snippets of your thoughts. I could hear you thinking about the move, but whatever you were thinking about before was blocked."

"Oh, I was just excited about the wedding. We're so close to the day. I just can't believe the months have gone by so fast. I mean, think about it, this time next week, we will be at my grandparents' house getting married."

Edward's arms squeezed me tightly, and I swooshed my bare feet in the cool water.

"I originally came out here to tell you that Alice wanted to do your final fitting today. She was hoping you would come inside soon," Edward said.

I shrugged, and we both stood up. We walked slowly back to the house, hand-in-hand. The grass was spongy and soft beneath my bare feet. It felt good to be outside again. The past two weeks had been miserably rainy. I was excited for the sun almost as much as I was to be going back to North Carolina to marry Edward.

When we reached the house, Edward followed me up the stairs and into our suite. I twisted around and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Pressing my body flush to his, I covered his mouth with mine. Edward made a noise, deep in his throat, that was a cross between a growl and a groan.

Ever since Chicago, I had been practically insatiable. I wanted Edward _all the time_. We were as bad as Rosalie and Emmett, if not worse. We did make sure Nessie wasn't nearby whenever we were intimate.

Edward's fingers ghosted across my hips before trailing up to thread through my hair. It was my turn to moan when he deepened the kiss. Edward always tasted amazing; I could easily get lost in his kiss like I had done many times before. However, I had other plans today, and Alice was waiting.

I took a step away from Edward and turned toward the bathroom door. I sashayed across the floor and reached out for the doorknob. With the door halfway swung open, I twisted my head around, flipping my hair and sending my scent directly toward Edward. I saw his nostrils flare, and his shoulders stiffened.

I winked at him; his eyes darkened impossibly more. That sexy smirk graced his gorgeous face, and my knees got weak. I could have almost walked back over to him, but I had a plan, and it involved water and soap suds. I gave Edward my best sexy smirk before I swung open the bathroom door fully, taking my shirt off as I walked in.

**Edward's PoV:**

Surely Alexandria was going to be the death of me. She was so desirable I thought I would never get enough of her. To top it all off, she was completely insatiable. I tried my hardest to keep her satisfied, but she always wanted more.

I had to admit, I really did not mind.

I learned something after our night in Chicago: Andria was a tease, but she would always follow through with her tortuous games, glances, and sly movements. Andria knew which buttons of mine to push to get just what she wanted, and I was easily wrapped around her finger. I was tuned in to her every need and want. She enjoyed the benefits of how well we knew each other, just as much as I did.

I didn't want to let her out of my arms after the erotic way she pressed her body against mine and molded her lips to my own. I knew she had something up her sleeve, and I was correct. Her teasing began when she turned her head to wink at me, flooding me with the luscious scent of her blood, before she smirked and turned back into the bathroom.

I was in the bathroom, had the shower turned on, and was back standing behind Andria before she could even register that I had entered the room. Her heartbeat quickened momentarily when my hands slid across the smooth skin of her bare stomach.

She twisted in my arms and shook her finger in front of my face. A smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth. She moved away from me again, her hands tugging her shorts down as she went.

I growled as her shorts and panties fell to the floor. Her bra was quick to follow. I growled again and smelled the mouthwatering scent of Andria's arousal mixed with the steam clouding the bathroom.

Opening the glass shower door, Andria stepped into the cascading flow of water. It poured over her curves, soaking her hair and plastering it to her back. Andria turned the nozzle on the opposite wall of the shower, and the dual shower heads came on, spraying her from either side as the waterfall continued to pour from overhead.

Andria reached for the bottle of body wash, and I took the chance to undress and join her in the shower. She grinned wickedly at me as I closed the glass door. She poured the purple body wash into her hand before she put the bottle back in its nook. Stepping out from under the direct downpour of the waterfall, she tipped her hand against her chest and let the liquid slide between her breasts.

Without thinking, I reached forward, spreading the purple liquid across her breasts causing it to create a silky white lather. I slid my hands further down her body and gently messaged her muscles as I went. My efforts were rewarded with the most delicious moan from Andria.

"I was supposed to be teasing you by doing this myself," Andria whispered.

I shook my head and grinned at her. "My way is more fun. I get to touch you." I slid my hands up and over her shoulders. "Turn around."

Andria raised an eyebrow at me but turned around. She placed her hands on the tile wall and spread her legs a little wider. I made sure the body wash lather covered every inch of her beautiful body, paying close attention to her most sensitive spots. Then, I pulled her into my arms and under the warm water.

She kissed me passionately, smearing the body wash onto my chest as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I moved so her back was to the wall with the nozzles and lifted her up. Andria's legs instantly wrapped around my waist, and we both moaned at the intimate contact as my erection slid between her slick folds.

Her heavenly scent permeated the air, and I groaned. Her smell was the best ambrosia in the world. I would never get enough of her. I had the scent memorized, but nothing would ever compare to it coming from its source.

With Andria still wrapped around my body and her hips twisting in an erotic but intensely pleasurable motion, I pushed her against the cold tile wall. She made a hissing noise as her back pressed flush against the wall. The hiss turned into a moan when I pressed my erection against her hot center.

I trailed kisses down her jaw, across her fragile collarbones, and to her breasts. As I continued kissing down her body, I shut the waterfall faucet off, leaving only the two shower heads spraying us from either side.

Placing Andria on her feet, I moved to my knees. I peppered kisses across her soft abdomen before trailing lower. I positioned Andria's legs over my shoulders, and her hands slid up the wall to grip the edge of the nook above her head.

I inhaled her sweet scent before licking from her entrance to her clitoris. She moaned in pleasure, her eyes fluttering closed. I rarely needed help from Andria after so many love-making sessions, but there were moments in the heat of passion where I could feel my resolve slip, moments where Andria pushed me a little too far. My dear, sweet, fragile human liked to rattle the cage that contained my beast. Andria loved how gentle and controlled I was, but she longed for the animal I kept locked inside.

Andria's increasing moans brought me out of my thoughts and back to what I was currently doing. One of Andria's hands tangled into my hair when I carefully nibbled on her clit. She loved when I did that.

I'd never heard a human purr before, but I would nibble every inch of Andria's body if it meant she would make that noise again. The man and the animal enjoyed hearing her erotic sounds of pleasure, and we both wanted more.

Thrusting two of my fingers into her hot core, I flicked my tongue above them at an impossible speed. Andria's body began to shake, and I could feel her tight walls clench around my fingers. I thrust into her three more times before she fell over the edge. Her screams of pleasure reverberated off the walls of the shower.

**Andria's PoV: **

After getting out of the shower, Edward moved us to the bed for round two. I took another shower to clean up before I left Edward in our bedroom to go see Alice for the final fitting of my wedding dress.

Alice was not a happy camper when I cracked open her bedroom door. Jasper was stretched out on the bed, reading an old book about the Civil War; a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as his head turned to look at me. Jasper was calm, his honey eyes shining with silent laughter. Alice, on the other hand, was standing in the center of the room with her hands on her hips, her foot tapping on the wooden floor.

"Was the second round really necessary? It's not like you don't have the rest of, you know, _forever _to do that!" Alice screeched.

"Oh, come on, Alice. It's not like you don't have the entire night to work on the dress," I retorted calmly.

She stopped tapping her foot and glared at me. After a minute or two she threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, I guess you're right."

Suddenly, Jasper was moving toward the door. His amused expression had darkened into one of anger. His whole body seemed to radiate tension, like a predator ready to attack. I was startled by the dramatic change in his demeanor, even though I had witnessed it a number of times over the past few months. I had recognized that this change in Jasper seemed to always follow certain, quite pleasurable, activities between Edward and me. At these times, Jasper would become angry and just disappear for several hours. There was something about the smell of Edward on me that seemed to anger him. I didn't understand it, and I wanted answers.

"What is that look for?" I asked. "I took a shower."

"You still smell too much like Edward for my liking," Jasper stated.

"I still don't understand why it bothers you now that you know we're related. I smelled like Edward all the time before."

Jasper sighed. "It just does. It's different than before, stronger. It lingers longer. He smells like you, too."

I knew Jasper wouldn't say any more about it. He never did. I'd tried to pry this information out of him all summer, but I could never get any more than "it just does" from him. Telling me today that it lingered and was stronger was new information.

I wondered if Alice would tell me. I'd never thought to ask.

Jasper patted the top of my head; it was an annoying habit he had begun over the summer as well. He walked to the bedroom door and looked at Alice. "Go easy on her, Alice. She had a point. You have plenty of time to finish her dress."

In a flash, Jasper was gone, and the bedroom door was shut without a noise.

Alice pulled me to the corner of the room, where Jasper had kindly set up huge mirrors for Alice to see almost every angle of the dress. Never mind her psychic ability. I thought Alice was crazy, but I loved her anyway. My dress was going to be absolutely stunning.

Alice had debated with herself for three days whether she wanted to make the dress strapless or a halter. She decided to go with the halter neckline and bought more bolts of white chiffon than I had ever seen. My back was completely bare down to the very small of my back. The top half of my dress had six layers of chiffon that draped across my front.

I had no idea how she managed to do it, but the thin fabric clung to my body, even with the intricate beading. Alice had spent hours upon hours hand-beading the bodice of the dress. The detail was beautiful; I was positive no human could recreate her design.

The silver and white beads were mixed together with tiny diamonds and white and pale pink pearls. If you studied the bodice close enough, you could see that Alice had created swirls and different intricate flowers all placed closely together, so that at a distance, the beads all seemed scattered across the dress in no order. It did not detract from the dress's beauty; if anything, it made it much more elegant. The bodice shimmered, even with very little light; Alice had tested it.

From my waist down, layer upon layer of chiffon fell in a pool around my feet. I had lost count how many long strips Alice had wrapped around my waist. The gown only had a small train that trailed behind me.

Alice clapped her hands together in excitement, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she did so. I chuckled and twisted slightly to see the back of the dress.

"Alice, I'll never be able to thank you enough for this dress. You have no idea how much I love this it," I said softly, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Alice gave me a soft smile. "Don't cry," she admonished. "You only get married for the first time once."

"First time?" I questioned.

Alice giggled. "Jasper and I have had seven weddings."

"I don't see how he puts up with you sometimes," I joked.

Alice scowled at me and then started laughing. "I don't either," she squeaked, laughing uncontrollably.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Rosalie asked as she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"Andria doesn't see how Jasper puts up with my eccentrics."

Rosalie smirked. "I don't either. Andria, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Rose," I said.

I turned back to Alice; maybe she would answer me since Rosalie was in the room. "Alice, why does it bother Jasper that I smell like Edward, and why is it worse now than before?"

Before Alice could answer, Rosalie spoke. "You smell like Edward more because you're having sex. If you didn't use condoms, it would be ten times worse. The two of you do it almost as often as Em and me. We all smell a little bit like our mates; it's how vampires let others know we're mated. You'll have the ability to recognize these smells once you've changed."

I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips. "And why does this bothers Jasper, especially if everyone does it?"

This time Alice laughed. "He sees so much of his sister in you. He's started to remember her more. It's just small tidbits here and there, but he says you look just like Cora. Your personality resembles hers, too. Jasper sees you more as a sister than his niece. He's just being overly protective of you. The whole Peter incident still bothers him as well. Jasper gets mad at himself when he thinks about it. He says he should have seen the signs. He did mention Peter seemed off one night, but he didn't think anything of it at the time."

"Jasper shouldn't blame himself for that. I wanted to meet them. I got a little banged up, but nothing serious, and it's in the past. Getting mad about it now isn't going to change anything. Besides, I'm glad he's protective; it means he cares. I love Jasper, too. He's my brother," I responded.

Alice smiled. "He heard you, he's going to hunt. You made him a little emotional," Alice said with a soft giggle.

"I'm glad he heard. Now, can we get me out of this dress? I'm hungry."

Rosalie and Alice both laughed before helping me out of the dress.

Esme had made fried chicken strips and was putting them on a plate when I walked into the kitchen.

"Those smell amazing, Esme," I said, as I plopped down on one of the barstools.

"I'm glad. I hope you're really hungry though, because I made twice baked potatoes, too. I saw them in your recipe book."

I dropped the piece of chicken back on my plate. My recipe book was still packed up in one of the boxes. When I looked up at Esme, she was looking back at me sheepishly.

"I wanted to make some of your favorite things, so when Edward took you hiking the other day, I looked for a cookbook that seemed the most used in your box of books. To my great surprise and delight, I found the recipe book you and your grandmother had filled out. I should have told you—"

I cut her off. "Esme, it's okay. I'm glad you found the book. My grandmother started it for me, and over the years, we've both added to it. I'd love for you to add some of the amazing things you've cooked for me."

Esme practically beamed. "Oh! I'd love to add them to your book! This is such a wonderful treasure. It will be an amazing memory for you to have."

It was my turn to beam at her. "I hadn't thought of that. Thanks, Esme."

Edward and Jasper entered the kitchen, both smiling happily. "It is official. Jasper will be my best man," Edward announced.

Alice ran over to Edward and jumped on him, hugging him tightly. "Oh, I can't wait for next week! This is so exciting," she squealed happily.

"I know, Alice. It's practically all you think about, besides Jasper." Edward shuddered.

I noticed Jasper wink at Alice. "Stop that, Jasper. Save it for the bedroom."

His head snapped over to smirk at me.

"If you get to pick on me, then I get to do the same. It's how it worked with Travis, and it's how it will work with you. That's fair, correct?" I asked.

His smirk turned into a wide smile. "Sounds fair. I'll try to go easy on you, since you also have Emmett to worry about. He's your brother, too."

I snickered sarcastically and then gave Jasper my sweetest smile.

"Edward, your fiancée scares me sometimes," Jasper said.

The uproar of laughter from Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and me caused Emmett to come sliding into the kitchen, his sock feet gliding across the floor.

"Just think, dude, she's just a human now. Imagine how scary she's going to be when she's all vamped out. Edward, man, you got your work cut out for you," Emmett said, clapping him on the shoulder.

Jasper frowned. "I really hope you're not an extreme handful."

"Gee, thanks, Jas. I love you, too," I murmured sarcastically.

"Oh, little miss, you know I love you, too. I'll make sure to put you in your place if you get out of hand," Jasper said with a smile.

"You better not hurt me," I responded.

He grinned. "As long as you don't take a snap at me," Jasper stated with confidence.

Edward playfully shoved Jasper's shoulder. "No one is going to be biting or hurting anyone."

"Besides, we'll all be here to help you, sis," Emmett said. "I'll teach you how to wrestle a bear."

"You'll do no such thing," Esme commanded.

Emmett pouted. "Aw, come on, Mom. She'll be indestructible."

While Emmett continued to beg Esme to let him teach me how to wrestle a bear, Edward took my hand and led me out of the kitchen.

Lifting me into his arms, Edward jumped out of the open window in the living room, darting off the moment his feet touched the ground. Once we had reached the small hot spring Edward had found deep in the forest, he set me gently on my feet.

The hot water bubbled up from a spot in the ground and trickled in a tiny stream until it filled a small pond no larger than a farmhouse sink. The water wasn't as hot as normal hot springs, but this one sat in the middle of a small clearing of trees, surrounded by bright green shrubs and small bundles of flowers.

We sat beside the small stream, and I dipped my hand into the warm water, swirling my fingers through the liquid. "You don't think I'll be a handful, do you, Edward?"

"I think you should not worry so much about your change. You'll be fine, and even if you have your moments, and _everyone_ does, you'll grow out of them. Andria, I'll be by your side every step of the way. I won't let you lose yourself. I know that is what you're worried about."

I sighed. Maybe Edward was right, but the closer the date came to my change, the more worried I was that I would lose a part of who I was in the process. I didn't think Edward would let that happen, but what if he couldn't stop it? He couldn't control what the venom did to my mind and personality.

"Andria," Edward said, cutting off my inner musing. "Darling, nothing bad will happen to you. Your personality will stay intact, but you'll also have a vampire side, too. You do not lose yourself, but you must learn to accommodate and control your vampire nature and instincts."

"I think I can manage that part, or at least, like you said, I'll learn to manage," I replied.

"I think you'll be a natural, and you have your entire family here to help you." Edward grabbed my dry hand and pulled me into his lap. His hand moved to tilt my chin up, and his lips quickly pressed against mine.

"You're going to be a stunning vampire, Alexandria, mentally and physically."


	36. The Big Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended. **

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the big wait between chapters. I've started student teaching this semester and I'm teaching three classes of fourth graders math every weekday. My weekends have been filled with grading papers, lesson plans, and making activities. I try and squeeze in as much writing as I can, but real life has taken the front seat for a little while. I'm working on chapter 37 and I'll try to have it out as soon as I can. :) **

Chapter 36 – The Big Day

**Edward's PoV: **

The flight to North Carolina went smoothly. Vanessa opted to fly with us instead of by herself after much coercion from Alice and Andria. The wolf pack arrived three days later, after Andria begged them to come to the wedding the day before we left. Emily and Jared's imprint, Kim, promised her they would make sure all of the boys were there.

Last night the men were sent to Wesley and Katherine's house, while the women and Katherine's children stayed at the plantation. Now we were getting dressed because in exactly forty minutes, Andria would be my wife.

We spent the evening drinking; well Wesley, Warren, and the wolves drank, and telling stories. I learned a lot more about Wesley than I had previously known, even with my power.

He loved Andria as if she was his blood sister, and would do anything for her. Of all the stories told, my favorite one was when Andria was still very young.

When Wesley's parents died, Andria had only been a toddler. Wesley moved in with Dorothy and Warren that summer and began working on their farm. Andria, like Wesley's daughter Kristin, had been a shy little girl and barely spoke to anyone other than her grandparents.

One day, Wesley was sitting on the back porch, upset about his parents, when Andria came outside and sat next to him. She placed her little hand on his arm, and told him he could live with her and her granny and papa forever. From that day forward, Wesley said Andria began to be more outgoing and talkative.

His memories of Andria were wonderful to see. Andria was a bright young girl with a passionate spirit. I was thrilled to know that even though her father was a complete asshole, her passion and her fire never left over the years.

Wesley snapped me out of my thoughts when he clapped me on my shoulder. "Take good care of Andria. She's real important to a lot of people here."

"She's real important to me, as well, Wesley."

He smiled and nodded his head. "Good, that's all that matters. I've got to go now. There's a little girl up at the house who wishes Travis was here today. I'm as close as she's got." Wesley left, already dressed in his tux, to go up to the main house.

Jasper didn't mention to Wesley that he was really closer, since Jasper was blood related to Andria. Instead he left it alone and continued to flip through the pages of his book. He looked up at me when he sensed my curiosity. _She'll have me for the rest of eternity; Wesley won't be around forever. _

Emmett came into the room knotting his tie. "You ready for this, man? You're about to be a married man again. Not too late to back out now," Emmett joked.

Jasper discarded his book and swiftly smacked Emmett on the back of his head. The wolves howled with laughter.

"What the hell, dude?" Emmett said, rubbing his head.

"He is _not _backing out on Andria," Jasper growled.

"Easy, Jasper. Edward is marrying Andria in just a few minutes. I think you should be more worried about their honeymoon activities, than him having cold feet," Carlisle said as he walked in from the bedroom.

He winked at me. Today had been one of those rare days when Carlisle acted his age. The excitement of the wedding caused him to briefly step out of the fatherly role.

The wolves laughed again. "From the way she smelled the other day, I think it's a little late for Papa Jasper to be worrying about protecting sweet Andria's virtue," Paul said with a chuckle.

Jasper frowned and flopped back into his chair with a disgruntled growl, which made the pack laugh even more.

**Andria's PoV: **

Alice finished the last touches of mascara just before there was a knock on the door. Rosalie opened it to reveal Wesley standing in the hall dressed in his tux.

He came into the room and pulled me into his arms. "You look gorgeous, Andria. Travis would be really proud."

I pulled back and looked at him with tears in my eyes. I wished with all my heart Travis could be here to walk me down the aisle today, but I knew he was watching from heaven.

"Now, now, don't cry. You'll ruin your pretty makeup, and the fairy will be mad at me," Wesley said with a chuckle, and I heard Alice laugh.

"I won't ruin my makeup," I whispered. "Thanks, Wesley. I love you, bro."

"Love you, too, sis. Remember to give him hell and keep him on his toes, okay?"

"Of course," I replied with a smile.

Wesley kissed the top of my head and then hugged me again before he stepped away.

"Let's go outside, Wes. I want to see if Esme needs my help with anything before we get started," Granny said. She put her hands on my shoulders and smiled. "My beautiful granddaughter. I'm so very proud of the young woman you've become. You and Edward, you're like one, so in tune with each other. I saw it the first time you visited, and I've seen it over the past few days. Your love was strong, it has grown stronger, and I know it will continue to grow in time. I've never seen you smile the way you do with him, and I'm overjoyed you have found someone who makes you truly happy, Alexandria. Wesley was correct; your brother would be so proud of you. You're a wonderful and talented young woman, and I love you, Alexandria, so very, very much."

This time, I could not stop the tears that raced down my cheeks. "I love you, too, Granny. You mean the world to me; I wouldn't be half the person I am if it hadn't been for you and Papa. Thank you."

"This is exactly why I used waterproof mascara," Alice commented with a smile.

All the girls laughed, and my grandmother hugged me one more time before taking the tissue from Alice's outstretched hand and dabbing my eyes and cheeks gently.

She softly kissed my forehead before taking Wesley's arm and turned to Alice. "Are all of you ready?"

"We're ready when you are," Alice said.

"Then I'll send Warren to you in just a few minutes. It won't be much longer," Granny said and then left the room.

All that was left in the room was Vanessa, Rosalie, Alice, and Nessie. I turned and walked back to the mirror examining myself one last time.

Alice had pulled the sides of my hair back and lightly teased the crown into a delicate pouf. Soft curls fell down to the middle of my back. Holding back the pieces of hair were two hairpins that had belonged to my grandmother. The marquis diamonds made a small flower, at the center of the flower was a small, round sapphire.

Sticking to tradition, Alice classified the hairpins as my something blue. My something old was the diamond earrings that had a round diamond stud with a tear drop cut diamond dangling just below the round one.

New, of course, was my dress and borrowed were the shoes. They came from Rosalie. She wore them for her and Emmett's second wedding and liked them so much she kept them over the years. The delicate white shoes had slightly pointed toes and two and a half inch heels. Small diamonds adorned the backs of the heel of the shoes.

Rosalie said that when I danced, and my dress moved, people would be able see the sparkle. They were beautiful, and I thanked Rosalie many times for letting me wear them. I loved the shoes as much as she did.

I turned back around to look at the four women that I called my sisters. Vanessa was wearing her knee length, pastel purple, chiffon bridesmaid's dress, and her curly dark hair bounced just below her chin.

Alice was wearing a pale green dress that clung to her slim figure and swished around her knees when she walked. Rosalie had opted for a long, pink dress, and Nessie wore a soft blue tea length dress. I joked and said we looked like a pastel rainbow, and Alice had scowled at me.

Papa walked into the bedroom, and I quickly shuffled across the room and hugged him tightly.

"You look beautiful, and all grown up, but you'll always be my little girl," Papa said. "Alice, Dorothy said to tell you they're ready whenever you girls get lined up or whatever it is you're going to be doing."

We all laughed at Papa, and then each of the girls hugged me one last time. Vanessa handed me my bouquet of purple and white flowers before she left to join Jasper for the procession. Kristin was our flower girl and Jack was the ring bearer. The both looked so cute all dressed up.

Papa and I went out the back bedroom door and into the side yard. We made our way across the giant strip of creamy carpet Alice had stretched across the yard. We stopped behind the trees where Alice had planned to hide me before I walked down the aisle.

The two large oak trees were the closest to the house, and were the perfect distance away from the porch to make the aisle. Jasper, Vanessa, Kristin, and Jack were already there.

Jasper hugged me and reached to pat my head, but frowned at my pouf and patted my shoulder instead. While Papa and Vanessa were momentarily busy with Jack and Kristin, Jasper mouthed "I love you, sis." I smiled and whispered it back too low for the others to hear. Jasper turned back around as the music started. Vanessa gave a soft push to Jack and then Kristin, and they went down the aisle.

Vanessa took Jasper's arm and they began the trip down the aisle as well.

"You ready, Alexandria?" Papa asked as he smiled down at me.

"Born ready," I replied.

He smiled at me and chuckled. "Of course you were," he said as the music changed.

I wrapped my arm around his and leaned up to kiss his cheek quickly. "I love you, Papa. I'm glad you're walking me down the aisle."

"I love you, too, sweet girl," he said. I could hear the emotion in his voice and knew he wouldn't say any more; afraid he would start to cry.

Then Papa led me out from behind the trees and I saw the entirety of what Esme, Alice, and my grandmother had done to the backyard.

The wisteria was in full bloom and dripping from the porch. Two rows of white chairs had purple tulle bows tied across their backs. Purple and white tulle mixed with strings of white lights wrapped around the pillars of the porch, along with large flower arrangements. I saw the preacher, Jasper, Jack, Vanessa, and Kristin.

Then my eyes met Edward's, and everything else melted into the background.

My heart pounded in my chest as Papa and I made our way down the aisle. When we reached Edward, Papa kissed my cheek and placed my hand in his before going to sit beside my grandmother.

I was lost in Edward's eyes throughout the ceremony and was glad I was able to say my vows even though I barely remember hearing the preacher. Edward and I had opted to use the traditional wedding vows instead of writing our own, but we did change one part. Instead of saying,' until death do us part', Edward and I said, 'until the end of time'.

"You may now kiss your bride," the preacher said.

I smiled as Edward leaned down and pressed his lips softly to mine. Even though Edward's lips were cold, the kiss was warm and full of love, and I knew without a doubt that I was meant to be with Edward for eternity. I heard Emmett whistle and everyone else clapping before Edward pulled back with a megawatt smile.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

Edward took my hand and we turned to face our families, who were all smiles. Since it was only our two families and the pack, we did not walk back down the aisle. Instead, Edward and I walked the short distance to where everyone was gathered, and were instantly swept into the embraces of our family and friends.

Kim was kind enough to volunteer to take the photos of the wedding party, and our families. Alice and I decided after the main photos were taken, we would just have the camera passed around for everyone to take pictures during the reception.

As a group, we made our way to the huge white tent that was strung with lots of twinkling white lights and pale purple tulle, complete with a sound system and dance floor. Emmett moved over to the set of speakers he had set up and started the music that was put on his iPod with suggestions and demands from Alice and Katherine.

The first notes of Sara Evan's "I Could Not Ask For More" filled the air as Edward led me out to the middle of the floor. He spun me around and then dipped me low enough that my hair brushed across the floor before straightening and pulling me tight against his chest.

Edward was a spectacular dancer and we waltzed around the floor with ease. Emmett and some of the wolves occasionally whistled when Edward would lean down to brush his lips against mine. When the song ended, Papa and Esme joined us on the dance floor for the mother/son, father/daughter dance.

After that, Emmett cut the music, and Jasper caught everyone's attention with a quick, sharp whistle. "As Edward's best man and brother, and now Andria's brother, I would like to take a moment to congratulate the happy couple. Alexandria, you have brought light to this family and made us whole. You have blessed us in the most extraordinary manner and I, as well as my family, will be forever thankful for your beautiful presence in our lives, especially Edward's. I am honored to call you my sister, and I wish you and Edward the best in your many years to come."

Edward kissed my temple, and then I rushed into Jasper's arms as the music started again. It was another slow song, so Jasper began to lead as he smiled at me.

"That was really beautiful, Jas," I whispered.

"Yeah, well, I had to say something didn't I? That's what the best man does."

I swatted his shoulder playfully and giggled. "Seriously, Jasper, that was really sweet."

He pressed his lips to my forehead, and I felt the rush of our signature mix of emotions, but intertwined was something new. I had never felt it coming from Jasper before but now, added to the others, was just a touch of acceptance.

I leaned my head back to look up into Jasper's shining honey eyes and smiled. "Are you finally facing the fact that you can't stop the intimacy?"

"I'm not going to say I like it, but no, I can't stop it, and I like for you to be happy. You're the happiest when you're with Edward. I'll do everything in my power to keep you happy, even if that means I have to suck it up, and deal with the fact that one day you'll smell more like him than yourself."

I laughed and let go of Jasper's hand to wrap my arms around his shoulders. "I love you, Jas." I concentrated on sending him all of my emotions, and heard him gasp slightly.

Patting my shoulder, he whispered, "I love you, too, Sis."

The song ended and Alice, who had been dancing with Edward, dragged Vanessa and I to the middle of the floor as one of her favorite songs began playing. Emily, Kim, and little Claire joined us, as well as Katherine and Araya, and we continued to dance to the steady rhythm of the music.

Later, while I danced with Wesley, I noticed Jasper was leaning down slightly as he swayed back and forth with little Kristin. Wesley noticed me glancing over and chuckled.

"She's never taken to anyone like she has to Jasper," Wesley said.

"I know, I think it's sweet. Maybe she'll open up more like I did with you," I replied with a smile. "She'll come out of her shell when she's ready."

"I'm really proud of you, Andria. I know for a fact Travis would be, too."

"Thanks, Wesley. Your parents would be proud of you, too, you know. I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too, but you'll come back to see us again. It's hard to stay away from this place for too long. I guess it's why I've never left."

I frowned. Would I be able to come back before my change? I hoped I would, but it might be impossible.

"Hey, now, it's your wedding day; no frowning!" Wesley exclaimed. He smiled brightly at me. "Besides, if you don't come back, that just means that you no longer need the safety that you've always found here in Bath. I think you've found your place, Andria. You'll always be safe with Edward. I see it when he looks at you, and when Jasper looks at you, too. It's like he's a super protective big brother."

I laughed. "Yeah. Jasper's something like that."

As the evening carried on, I danced with each of the wolves, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper and Papa again. Edward and I also danced together several more times before Alice finally took me into the house long after the day ended.

"It's almost time for you and Edward to leave for the airport!" Alice squealed with excitement. "I have both of your bags packed and they're already in the rental car Jasper picked up yesterday."

"Then what on earth did you drag me in here for?" I asked.

"To refresh your makeup and hair, of course. The dancing made a few strands come out of place! You can't go into public without perfect hair!"

I shook my head in amusement, but allowed Alice to drag me into my grandparents' room so she could do the touch-ups she deemed necessary. When she was done, my hair was perfectly coiffed and my makeup back to its original flawlessness.

We walked back outside to where our family had gathered together to bid us goodbye. I stopped next to Edward, and Alice embraced both of us quickly before darting to Jasper's side. The pack and their imprints were the next to hug, or shake hands with Edward, and then the Cullen's. Katherine and Wesley, plus their children, bid us goodbye before Edward and I were both wrapped up in the arms of my grandparents.

"I hope you have a wonderful time on your honeymoon, Alexandria," Granny said.

"But not too much," Papa added, giving Edward a pointed look before he smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Take good care of my little girl."

"Always," Edward replied.

Everyone went to the front of the house, and Alice quickly handed out little pouches of rose buds and petals before Edward and I walked down the steps. We were showered with the tiny pink buds and soft petals as we quickly jogged down to the car. Edward opened the car door for me, still being pelted by Emmett and Paul, before he dashed around to the driver's side of the car and ducked in.

The engine of the sleek grey car roared to life, and Edward pulled out of the driveway slowly. Once we cleared the view of the house, he accelerated, sending gravel flying behind us. Edward's hand rested on my thigh while his thumb rubbed slow circles during the drive to a small airport about thirty minutes west of Bath.

When we arrived at the gate, Edward said something to the guard before the security bar was raised, and we drove through. Much to my surprise, Edward drove past the small, almost empty, parking lot and straight up beside a runway where the sleek private plane was waiting.

Edward flashed me his crooked grin before exiting the car. He held my door open and extended his hand to help me out before I could blink. "Are you ready to begin our forever together, Mrs. Cullen?"

"You have no idea."

A man, in what resembled a bellhop uniform, greeted us and took the car keys from Edward before leading us over the plane. I climbed the set of stairs carefully, holding my dress up to make sure it didn't snag on the steps, and entered the immaculate interior of the plane.

Edward and I settled into the plush leather seats and moments later the plane began to taxi down the runway before taking flight.

I twisted to face Edward. "So, do I finally get to know our destination?"

"We have to land in New York to refuel, but the destination is a surprise," he said with a smirk and then kissed the tip of my nose.

"Why did Alice make us stay in our wedding attire?" I questioned.

Edward shrugged, but had a smirk on his face. "She wanted you to make a grand entrance I guess."


	37. Honeymoon Part 1: Paris

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait on the update, I've been student teaching and it's a crazy time for me right now. I really hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 37 – Honeymoon Part One: Paris

**Andria's POV: **

Edward pulled the car to a stop in front of a very large, very ornate looking building. The late morning was bright and sunny, but the sleek, expensive car had dark windows and the building cast a dark shadow over the street where Edward had pulled up. He had kept our destination secret while driving through the winding streets until I had finally realized we were in Paris.

Stepping out of the car, Edward walked around the front and opened my door. "Welcome to our destination, my beautiful wife," he whispered in my ear as he pulled me to stand beside him.

The bellhop, dressed in a navy jacket with shiny gold buttons, greeted us, grinning as he took in the sight of Edward and me in our tux and gown. People that had been walking down the street, past the hotel, had slowed their pace and were staring at us.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Your sister called to say you would be here at this time. The key to your room is at the front desk, I'll bring your bags up in just a moment."

"Thank you," Edward replied, slipping the man a tip. Then he led me inside the building.

More people were milling about in the massive lobby of the building, but when Edward and I entered they all stopped and watched us.

"This must be what Alice was talking about. Really, why did she want us to have all of this attention?" I asked. My heels clicked against the marble floor as we made our way to the large mahogany desk.

"Alice has a flare for extravagance, and loves any chance to show off her hand made creations, like your dress."

"Well, Alice may enjoy all eyes on her, but it makes me feel like something is wrong with me, or I have something stuck on me somewhere," I replied, glancing around to see that _everyone's_ attention was now solely focused on Edward and me.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, and you look incredible," Edward assured me as we reached the desk.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, my name is Jacques Robert and I'm the manager here. If there is anything you need during your stay here please do not hesitate to ask. Here is your key and your room is on…"

"Thank you, Monsieur Robert, but my sister is the _owner_ of the rooms. I'm aware of its location," Edward snapped at the overly exuberant manager. "My wife and I have had a long flight and would like to relax for the day. Please have the bellhop leave our bags outside the door. I'll collect them eventually." Edward handed the man the equivalent of one hundred dollars in euros, took our key from the desk, and then led me to the elevator.

When the doors slid shut, I burst into laughter. "His expression was priceless, but did you have to be so rude."

"I wouldn't have been, if his thoughts hadn't been focused on imagining you without your wedding gown."

I sobered instantly, but then an idea came to mind and I stood in front of Edward and slid my hands up his chest. "Would you like to know what's under my dress?"

Edward's rumbling growl, from deep in his chest, made me smirk.

"I've been thinking about what's under your dress since the moment I saw you walk down the aisle yesterday. I would have had you on the plane, if Alice hadn't promised to castrate me if I ruined your make up or dress before we arrived here." His voice was only a whisper, and when the elevator dinged to signal we had arrived at the top floor, it seemed too loud.

When the elevator doors opened, we stepped out into a hallway. There was only one door down to the right of the elevator. Edward swept me into his arms, and I giggled.

"It's a husband's duty to carry his wife over the threshold," he said and his lips brushed against the shell of my ear.

Cradling me with one arm, Edward slid the key into the door and pushed it open with his foot. We entered the suite, and Edward set me on my feet, but kept me close against his body.

I couldn't help but gape at the extravagant and beautiful cream and gold interior. The furniture was dark wood and the fabric a light cream. On the wall directly in front of us were huge glass doors that led out to a beautiful balcony. Creamy lightweight drapes hung from gold rods. Colorful landscape paintings hung sporadically around the room, bringing pops of color to the cream and gold tones of the room. Double doors were to our left, and to the right was an open doorway that led to a beautiful dining room.

"Do you like it?" Edward whispered as his hands traveled from my shoulders, sliding across my collarbone and then down my sides to rest on my hips.

I turned my head to press my lips against his jaw. "I love it. It's gorgeous. Does Alice really own the entire floor?"

"Yes. The building was renovated twenty years ago, and under a different name Jasper purchased the entire top floor from the hotel. At first they didn't want to sell, but Jasper paid enough money to cover several years' worth of what someone else would have paid for vacationing here. Alice renovated it the way she wanted it designed, and over the years we've allowed a select few CEO's and celebrities pay to lease the space for brief periods, but mostly it stays vacant until Alice decides to come to Paris, which happens at least once a year."

"That's interesting, but enough about the suite. I believe you said you've been waiting to see what was under my dress," I said as I twisted in Edward's arms to face him.

In a blink of an eye, I was cradled to Edward and he was opening the double doors that led to the bedroom. The room was a soft blue, with cream accents. The large iron bed was ivory colored and draped in pale blue bedding.

A soft cream, blue, and gold rug was under the bed, with about two feet spanning around the bed. The floors were a gorgeous honey color. Before I could continue observing the room, Edward brought my attention back to him as he pulled me close to him and covered my mouth with his.

Deepening the kiss, he slid his hands up my bare back and to the halter of my dress. Alice had fashioned a clasp on the dress at the nape of my neck. Edward easily unhooked the clasp and the straps to my dress fell loose. He moved his hands to rest on my hips, gripping them as his tongue slid across mine in a sensual tango.

I slid my hands up Edward's chest and under his the jacket of his tux, pushing it off his shoulders as I skimmed my hands down his arms. My hands moved back to undo the buttons of his shirt while Edward's lips moved from my mouth to trail down my neck to my collarbone.

I popped the last button open, and Edward's shirt joined the already discarded jacket on the floor. Edward stepped back, and his black eyes met mine. Slowly he tugged the heavy layers of fabric down my body. When it passed my hips, it fell to the floor in a pool of white.

Edward groaned as his eyes raked over my body. I hadn't worn a bra and my white lace thong was practically transparent.

He lifted me by my hips, and I instantly felt my back hit the mattress as Edward covered me with his body.

"You're delectable, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered hoarsely.

Slowly, Edward trailed wet kisses down my neck, across my collarbone, and down to my breasts. He captured one between his lips, and my back arched. A moan escaped my lips as his fingers teased my other breast, tugging and twisting my nipple with just enough force to drive me crazy.

With one hand still teasing my breast, Edward began his journey down my body. His tongue dipped in my bellybutton, and I whimpered.

Edward purred in satisfaction as he continued lower. The lace shredded under his touch, and he flicked it across the room without taking his eyes off my body. Without warning, Edward swiped his tongue across my dripping center.

My hand tangled in his hair as he continued his exploration with his tongue. I tried to shift my hips, but his free hand, the one that wasn't teasing my breast, splayed between my hip bones and kept me still.

Edward was teasing me. He knew exactly what to do to push me over the edge of ecstasy, but instead he was taunting me, licking and nibbling, teasing and toying with me. I growled in frustration when his tongue gently licked across my clitoris, barely touching, teasing again.

His eyes darted to meet mine. "That was the sexiest noise I've ever heard you make," he groaned and then continued his torturous assault.

I moaned as he stopped teasing and began licking with more pressure. "Edward, please, oh don't stop," I moaned.

His tongue darted inside of me, and it nearly pushed me over the edge. He slid his hand down just a little to brush his thumb across my clitoris as he tongue began to dip inside and withdraw in a steady rhythm.

My legs began to shake as Edward brought me closer and closer to the edge.

"Holy fuh… Edward!" I screamed as my orgasm rocketed through my body. His rumbling growl added to the pleasure as he continued his ministrations until the last waves of my orgasm were over.

Edward's pants and boxers joined the other clothes on the floor before I could even register he had moved. He crawled up my body, placing open mouthed kisses on my sweaty skin as he went. When he reached my lips, he kissed me gently, then slowly deepened the kiss as he laid his body against mine, resting between my legs.

His erection pressed against my abdomen, and we both groaned against our joined lips. He shifted slightly, aligning himself, and then pushed in swiftly.

My eyes rolled back as his head dropped to my shoulder. His hips thrust into me again, and I groaned. I twisted underneath him, and Edward released what was a mix of a groan and a growl.

When he pulled back, I twisted again and so began our dance as Edward thrust and I twisted my hips in a delicious pattern that had us both panting. Hovering over me, Edward's eyes locked with mine as my second orgasm shot through my body. I could feel my muscles tensing around him as he continued to pump into me. His groan turned into a growl as his movements became slightly erratic before he stilled completely.

Edward pressed his lips to my chest, above my heart. "You are incredible."

When Edward sat up, he cursed.

"What?" I asked, and then I looked at him and realized what we had forgotten in our haze of lust. "Oh, the condom," I whispered.

"Andria, I'm…"

I knew exactly what he was going to say. "I'm not. Sorry I mean. Edward I mean, I don't think I'll get pregnant from one time, but even if I do, would it be that bad? Would it really be something we didn't already want? No, it would just be faster than we intended. Don't spoil this by worrying. What's done is done. We'll just try and remember the condoms from now on."

He leaned forward and captured my lips. "You're the best thing that could have ever happened to me, Alexandria."

"I love you, too, Edward."

"Let's get you in the shower, and we can get ready to go out for dinner. I have something I want you to see tonight," he said.

I smiled and hopped off the bed, darting to the bathroom with Edward close behind me.

Three hours later, we were walking down the streets of Paris. Edward had taken me to a fancy restaurant near our hotel. The waitress had seated us in a secluded area, making me feel like we were in our own private world. Edward had chosen a bottle of wine and when I could not decide between two meals, Edward ordered them both.

After eating a little of each, and a small portion of the dessert I had ordered, Edward had the waiter box the leftovers up to take home with us.

My cotton dress swished around my knees as we walked, the bag containing the food swung in Edward's hand while his other grasped mine.

"Where are we going, Edward?" I asked.

"Can you not tell?" He questioned with a smirk as he jerked his head to the left.

I looked that direction, and noticed the Eiffel Tower that had been looming in the distance was now much closer.

"Oh!" I gasped. The magnificent structure was lit up with thousands of lights. "It's beautiful. Edward this is amazing!"

We continued walking until we reached a spot of green grass near the Tower that was covered in spring flowers. Edward led me to a small bench and sat together.

"This is incredible. I never imagined I would ever be somewhere like this."

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go. There is no limit to what I would do for you. I want you to experience everything, Andria."

His response sparked my curiosity. Did he have other places planned for our honeymoon? "Are we staying in Paris the whole time?" I asked.

"Yes and no. We'll stay here as long as it takes for us to see everything you want to see, and all that I want to show you, but then we have another destination in France, but it's a surprise, as well."

"Excusez-moi," a deep voice said.

I looked up to see an older couple standing in front of us.

"Monsieur," Edward replied in perfect French.

The older man began to speak with Edward, while his wife smiled at Edward and me. I studied the friendly couple in front of us. They appeared to be a little younger than my grandparents. The woman had soft blue eyes and her white hair was swept up into an elegant bun. The man had grey hair and wore glasses. His arm was wrapped around his wife's waist, while his thumb moved in a circle lovingly and possibly subconsciously.

The woman said something to her husband, and Edward smiled and said something in reply. Swatting her husband's arm playfully the wife chastised him and then smiled sweetly at Edward. Her French was alluring, and I made me want to learn the beautiful language.

The man and Edward shook hands before the couple began walking down the street together.

"What did they say? Your French is beautiful by the way."

"Could you understand us?" he asked.

"You know I can't, silly. What did they say? They seemed very nice."

"The man stopped because we reminded him and his wife of themselves. She said we seemed very much in love. The man asked a few questions about us, where we were from, if we were visiting. I said we were on our honeymoon, that's when the woman swatted him. She thought they had taken up enough of our time together. She wished us many years of happiness together."

Edward cupped my face with his hand and his lips pressed against mine softly. "I love you, Andria, now and forever."

"I love you, too, Edward."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes before Edward stood and extended his hand to me. "Let's head back to the hotel. I have a lot planned for us tomorrow."

I took his hand, and we began walking back to the hotel. Halfway there, Edward lifted me onto his back. Our laughter filled the streets.

"Edward, is this really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes, I heard you. Your feet were starting to hurt."

I giggled. "Naturally, that's when you hear my mind, when I'm complaining."

"I didn't take it as a complaint. Alice did pack you some extreme heels, and we've done a lot of walking this evening. I'm more than happy to carry you like this."

We fell silent as Edward continued to walk back to the hotel.

"Edward," I began and he hummed in response. "Will you teach me French? I took Spanish in high school, but very little of that has stuck with me. The only French words I know are ballet terms."

"Of course, how much Spanish do you know?" he questioned.

"My numbers and colors, and how to ask for a telephone or the bathroom," I replied and we both laughed. "Oh! And I can say my name and ask how someone is doing, and tell them how I am feeling, but that's the extent of my Spanish."

"Well," Edward chuckled. "I'll teach you French. I'm fluent in Spanish as well, but I think Jasper would enjoy teaching you Spanish."

When we reached the hotel, we ignored the strange looks from people as Edward continued to carry me on his back to the elevator. He didn't let me down until we were in our room.

He shut the door and then placed me on my feet. Edward knelt down and slipped off my shoes, and I braced a hand against the door for balance. His hands massaged gently up my calves and under the hem of my skirt to my thighs.

I moaned at the delicious sensation his hands were creating as they slid up and down my legs. His fingertips brushed against my damp panties and we both groaned.

"Andria," he whispered.

In an instant, Edward was standing and had pressed me against the door; his body was flush against mine. His lips trailed across my jaw and up behind my ear, while his hands lifted me off the ground. My legs instantly wrapped around his waist, and my hands tangled into his hair.

His hands left my thighs to push my dress up over my hips. Then, he tugged it over my head and tossed it behind us. One of his hands ghosted over my breasts that were covered in my pale blue, lacy bra while the other tangled in my hair and pulled me closer so his lips could capture mine in a sensual kiss.

I moved my hands from his hair to undo the buttons of his shirt. My nails scratched at his marble skin as I pushed his shirt off. Edward shook it off his arms before sliding his hands across my thighs. His fingertips brushed my center again, dragging slowly across the delicate fabric of my panties.

Edward dipped his head, and his cool tongue darted out to lick my breast. I shivered at the sensation, and moaned when his lips closed around my lace covered nipple. As his mouth teased my breast, his fingers pressed against my clitoris, rubbing in a delicious circle that caused warmth to pool in my stomach and my muscles to tighten.

I heard the tear of fabric and then Edward's fingers touched me without a barrier. Two of his fingers entered me, and Edward's rumbling growl vibrated against my chest. His lips left my breast and came up to whisper against my ear.

"You're so wet, Darling."

I groaned as his fingers teased me. I released him from the grip of my legs as I straightened to stand in front of him. My hands tugged at his belt and then popped the button and undid the zipper of his slacks. Gripping him tightly through the fabric of his boxers, I slid my hand up and down his erection.

Edward reached into his back pocket and grabbed his wallet with his hand that wasn't between my legs still sliding against my folds. I looked at him funny until he pulled out a little foil package and realization dawned on me; he wasn't going to forget the condom this time.

I took it from him and batted his wallet out of his hands. He chuckled at my eagerness as I opened the wrapper. He groaned as I slid the condom on, but his fingers continued tease me.

"Oh, please Edward!"

He chuckled again, but removed his fingers and slid smoothly between my thighs, brushing firmly against hot core. I couldn't stand it, and wrapped my legs around his waist.

I growled softly, and my head thumped against the door when I leaned back.

"You're so beautiful, every noise, every sound, every move," he declared as he thrust into me completely.

"Ah!" I screamed in pleasure. "Edward," I panted.

He began a steady rhythm as my hands gripped his shoulders for support.

Several hours later, as we lay together on the couch, Edward rubbed soft circles across the bare skin of my stomach. A soft cashmere blanket covered me from the chill of Edward's marble skin. My fingers played with the tousled strands of his copper hair.

"Ready for your first French lesson?" Edward asked.

I hummed in response.

"Je t'aime," he said.

I repeated the words and then raised my eyebrow.

"It means I love you."

I giggled. "You would start with that. What do you suppose Jasper will teach me first?"

"Probably how to cuss me out in Spanish, or dirty jokes to tell Emmett."

I laughed, and Edward continued my French lesson until I was too tired to respond with more than a hum.


	38. Honeymoon Part 2: Bordeaux

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended.

Chapter 38 – Honeymoon Part Two: Bordeaux

**Edward's POV:**

Over the next few weeks, Andria and I spent our time seeing everything Paris had to offer. We spent three days at the Louvre, including half a day in Tuilleries Gardens. We also spent a day each at Notre Dame, Musee de Orsay, Sorbonne University, and Champs Elysees. I also took Andria on a private boat tour of the Seine River.

We visited the Chateau de Versaille. I had made it a romantic day by bringing along a picnic lunch and a bottle of wine for Andria. We sat on a blanket on the grounds. Andria enjoyed learning French, so most of our afternoon had been spent lounging on the lawn speaking beginner French.

Andria was a quick learner and had picked up the basics very quickly. We had worked on short sentences for basic communication and shopping, and we would be progressing to more complex French soon.

Today was our last day in Paris before I took her to our new destination. We had spent the day shopping in Les Halles and Rue de Rivoli. Andria loved the small shops and cafés, the bakeries and wine shops. Her favorite part was the outdoor market. For breakfast, Andria picked out a little café and shop called Angelina.

Andria had learned enough French to communicate with the shop owners and vendors at the outdoor market. I basked in her smile, laughter, and utter joy. When Andria had picked out several bottles of wine from one of the shops, I had the owner send them to our next destination by paying a little extra money and slipping him the address. Andria believed they were going to Tahoe.

We had ended up a good distance from our hotel, after shopping and touring all day. When Andria found a small little restaurant tucked away on one of the less popular streets, I couldn't deny her dinner there. Her face had lit up when she saw the quaint little café.

After dinner, we stepped out into the Paris night air. The street was lit with a soft glow from the lights. I tried to convince Andria to let me call a taxi to drive us, so she wouldn't have to walk, but she just glared at me. Then, holding my hand tightly in hers, she began walking down the street. I laughed, and fell into step beside her so she would stop tugging on my arm.

Tomorrow morning we would be leaving for our next stop in France. The destination was a special honeymoon gift from Jasper and Alice. The method of getting there was my surprise for Andria. She could hardly wait for the morning.

Andria was talking excitedly about where I could be taking her when I heard a new voice in my head it. The Paris streets had been strangely silent, so the majority of my attention had been on Andria. I hadn't noticed the thoughts of the man in the alley we were about to pass, and now it was too late.

I pulled Andria to a stop close by my side, and she quieted immediately. _What's the matter, Edward?_

The man stepped out of the shadows of the alley, and Andria gasped. Her heart took off racing and she pressed closer to me; her hand gripping mine tightly.

The horrid scent of alcohol, stale marijuana smoke, and cigarettes assaulted my nose. His sole thought was on taking Andria. His mind was a vivid nightmare of all the ideas he had to abuse and degrade her body.

I released Andria's hand and pushed her behind me. Her hands pressed against the tense muscles of my back.

"Well, well, well, what have I found here?" the man spoke in a drunken, heavy French accent. He sneered at me before sweeping his eyes over Andria.

I wanted to reply coolly and not have to resort to violence with this man on my honeymoon, but the images that kept running through his mind were causing the beast inside me to fight to the surface.

I had practiced for years to keep my monster locked firmly away, determined to not take a human life after I came back to Carlisle and Esme following my rebellious years. I never wanted Andria to witness me hunt or kill while she was human, but the beast was roaring to protect what was his, and the man the beast inhabited wasn't opposing his aggression.

I growled at the man, and he stopped talking, but his thoughts were still focused on Andria, particularly her chest. I could feel her erratic breathing against my arm and that angered me more.

_Edward, why is he looking at me like that? What did he say? Don't let him do –_

Her thoughts ended there, as I lunged for the man just before he tried to pull a gun from his coat pocket. One of my hands wrapped around his throat while my other hand grabbed his arm, by his elbow, and pushed him into the dark alley.

I slammed his body against the brick wall, and he let out a groan of pain. I growled, showing my teeth to the pitiful excuse of a man.

"How valiant of you to protect that little whore," he choked in a last attempt to goad me.

"That's my mate," my beast growled at him before I sunk my teeth into the man's neck and my vision went dark.

I wasn't sure what had overcome me; how my beast had taken control, but the next thing I realized was a warm hand was touching my upper arm. I turned my head to see Andria behind me, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Edward," she said softly. "Let him go, please."

I looked back to see the body of the limp man hanging from where my right hand held him pinned to the wall. I instantly dropped him and touched my hand to my mouth, pulling it back when I felt the warm liquid on my jaw.

Andria tugged off her scarf and stepped forward.

"Don't, Andria," I warned her. I was worried for her. I could no longer hear her thoughts, and I was unsure of how she was handling me attacking the man, who was now slumped against the ground. His gun lay beside him.

"Shut up, Edward. You aren't going to hurt me, and we have to hurry," she said stepping near me. Andria wiped her scarf-covered hand across my jaw, wiping away the blood.

"Hold this," she ordered, handing me the blood stained yellow scarf.

Andria reached into her purse, and pulled out the half empty bottle of water I had purchased for her earlier in the day. She twisted open the cap, and poured the water on the scarf. As she began to wipe my face again, she started talking. "We need to do something with him, and we should probably leave tonight instead of in the morning. Your eyes are red, and there's blood on your shirt, which means you can't be seen. I hope I don't have to talk to anyone who only speaks French."

She probably would have continued rambling, if I hadn't stopped her. I grabbed her hand in mine so she would stop wiping my face and smiled softly at her. "Shh, Andria, you will not have to do anything. Go step out into the light of the street, and I will take care of him. I'll be two minutes. Please, don't go anywhere."

She nodded in response, and then dug in her purse again quickly. She removed a small lighter. "Here, so you can burn the scarf."

I took the lighter from her hand, and then she walked out to the sidewalk. I made quick work of disposing the body in a dumpster nearby and then returned to Andria.

I took her hand and began walking down the deserted street. "I need you to listen carefully, Andria. I'm going to get you a block away from the hotel, and then I'll be on the rooftops. Go straight to the hotel, and up to the room. Unlock the balcony doors to let me in; I'll be waiting. My cell phone is on the dresser. I'll make a call to move our transportation to tonight, and I need you to go down to the lobby and check us out."

She nodded, and then locked eyes with me. "Edward, why didn't Alice see this?"

I wrapped my arms around her tightly, being careful not to smear blood on her. "I'm sure she did, and tried to call us, but I didn't see the need to bring my cell."

Andria smiled softly. I picked her up and sped to the hotel at vampire speed. Setting Andria on her feet a block away, I kissed her temple. "Be quick, I'll be waiting."

I watched her from the shadows until she reached the entrance of the hotel, and then I scaled the building beside me to jump from roof to roof. I heard the front door close as my feet touched the smooth stone of the balcony.

Andria darted to the door and turned the lock. Immediately, I swept her up into my arms.

"Darling, I'm so sorry you had to see that tonight. I never, ever wanted you to see me like that," I whispered in her ear.

"Edward, it's a part of who you are, I'm just glad no one saw you. Please, don't beat yourself up over tonight. Nothing bad happened to me. You protected me, Edward, and I love you. I will always love you. _No matter what,_" she said firmly.

I pressed my lips to hers and then pulled back. "I love you, too, my darling, but we need to get moving. I can hear my phone ringing, and I'm sure it's Alice. I'll calm her fears and then get our transportation in order. You go down to the lobby and check us out."

She pressed her lips to mine again, before she darted to the door and down to the elevator.

When I answered Alice's call, I heard Jasper in the background asking if Andria was okay and if he needed to get on a plane. Alice was screaming at me for not taking my phone with me today. "Alice, Jasper, just be quiet for one second and I'll answer all your questions. Andria is _fine. _She doesn't seem to be phased by what happened, but I'll keep a close eye on her. Jasper, _do not _get on a plane and crash my honeymoon. I didn't take my phone with me because I saw no need to, Alice. We've been fine for the past three weeks, today was our last day. I never dreamed something would happen tonight."

Alice sighed. "Fine, but don't let it happen again," she said angrily, and then her voice softened. "Are you okay? It's been a long time since you've done that."

It was my turn to sigh. "I didn't do it for the blood, or the thrill of the hunt. I didn't even plan to bite him, much less drink from him, but his thoughts were so vivid. Andria was _exactly_ the type of girl he hunted. She wouldn't have been his first by a long shot, and he certainly wasn't going to have her."

"Damn straight." I heard Jasper say.

"His thoughts enraged the monster, and when he tried to pull the gun my demon snapped. I black out, Alice, I'm lucky _I _didn't attack Andria. Her touch brought me back to earth."

"We're just glad you're both alright. I know you need to make another call, and Andria will be back upstairs in two minutes. Bye, be safe."

After hanging up with Alice, I made the call to prepare our transportation and began packing our bags. By the time I was zipping the last bag closed, Andria came back in the room.

"We are set to leave whenever we're ready," she said.

"I just packed the last bag. The car is in the underground garage; we'll take the elevator down," I said, grabbing all of the bags.

"You packed everything? Didn't forget anything?" she asked.

"Darling, perfect memory, remember?" I asked with a smile.

She laughed and gently tapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Let's go, Mr. Cullen."

"I'm right behind you, Mrs. Cullen," I said.

Andria giggled and sashayed to the door. I stayed right behind her, and followed her into the elevator. "Are you sure you're alright, Andria? I can't hear you, and it's the one time that I really wish we knew how to turn this power of yours on and off."

She blushed, smiled at me, and then touched my arm. "Did it surprise me that you attacked him? No. I knew you would to protect me, but I didn't think you'd bite him. To be honest, it was kind of gross. This was way less frightening than Peter's attack. Peter was terrifying; tonight was a shock, b –"

"Andria, I –"

"But your eyes are sexy," she interjected.

I think my mouth fell open. _Did she really just say what I think she did? _

Andria giggled. "Did I leave you speechless? I need to call Jasper and let him know, I think this is a first."

Her laughter brought me back from my shock. "Did you really just say my _blood _red eyes are sexy?"

She nodded with a sly smile on her face. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

Andria giggled and shot off into the parking garage. Her giggles rang through the underground space. I walked at a human pace to the car. Andria was perched on the trunk of the car; a sly smile still tugging at the corners of her lips.

I set the bags on the floor and wrapped my arms around her waist. "What thoughts are running through your mind causing that smirk to grace your pretty face?"

"The others' eyes were creepy, but _yours… _I like them, a lot," she whispered.

I groaned and dipped my head to brush my lips against her jaw. "I love you, Darling. Get in the car; I'll pack the bags in the trunk. Try and to relax and sleep for a while. We have a bit of a drive to get to our next place."

She slid off the car and huffed. "You're still not telling me where we're going?"

I shook my head and she huffed again, but opened the door and slid into the car.

By the time we had hit the main road, she was asleep. The mental block dropped once she was fully out, and I was happy to hear her peaceful thoughts. I was glad to know she wasn't as traumatized as I had believed.

**Andria's PoV:**

I woke up to Edward's soft voice and his cool lips brushing against my ear. "Wake up, Andria. We have to get out of the car."

After taking a moment to fully wake up, I stretched and looked out the window. A little building sat a few yards from a wooden dock with boats floating in the water. "Why are we at a dock?"

"You'll see. We haven't made it all the way there yet," Edward replied.

"Oh. Would you at least tell me what city we are in now?"

"Bordeaux," he responded. "But our destination is outside of the main part of the city."

I opened my door and got out of the car. "Which one is yours?" I asked.

Edward pointed to a sleek silver boat floating in the first spot. "It isn't mine though; it's yours. I bought it as a wedding present."

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Edward, I can't even drive a boat. Why would you buy me one?"

"I wanted our method of getting to our next residence to be special, unique. Plus, I wanted you to see the best view and that requires a boat."

"I take it you can drive a boat," I joked.

"Of course I can, silly girl."

We laughed, and I skipped down the dock and hopped into the boat. After Edward loaded the boat with our bags, he turned the key to the engine and it roared to life.

Edward smoothly backed the boat out of its space beside the dock and out onto the open water of the river.

My eyes were trained on the magnificent features of the shoreline. Old buildings dominated most of the river bank, but a few newer shops and sites had been built as well. Other docks dotted the shores every now and then as we made our way north.

Edward turned left into a smaller waterway after being on the calm river for about twenty minutes. The sun was beginning to rise, and it cast a warm pink and yellow-hued glow across the horizon. The bank of the small waterway was now dotted with oak and maple trees instead of buildings. Edward turned the boat around another curve before he began to slow our speed.

We came around another bend and that's when I saw it, and it took my breath away. My smile must have been huge.

The little house sat cattycorner just a short distance from the water's edge, on the right side of the channel. A series of eight stone steps led up to a rock-covered patio that stretched along both visible sides of the house. Large brownish-red stones created a retaining wall that continued down beneath the water. One side of the patio had another smaller stone wall made out of petite grey stones. It had a flat top that created a perfect place to sit. A narrow strip of land was between the two walls. Beautiful, brightly colored flowers bloomed amongst healthy, green hasta. On the other side, a larger garden area covered most of the space except for enough room for a wide walkway. Oak and maple trees dotted the grassy lawn.

The small cottage was beautiful! Three sets of French doors, each with three panes, spanned the majority of the house. Rich wood siding covered the rest of the house. A little arched window jutted out from the roof, most likely giving light to a loft. The back of the house faced the water and the southwest.

The boat came to a stop next to the stone steps, and Edward cut the engine. He quickly tied a rope to a hook screwed in one of the large reddish stones; the other end of the rope was already tied off.

"This is it, Darling. This is our home," Edward whispered. My smile may have gotten impossibly bigger.

Edward leapt out of the boat and turned to offer me his hand. He gently ushered me from the boat until I was standing next to him on the smooth stone. I walked slowly up the stone steps taking in everything around me while Edward quickly grabbed the bags. We walked to the far set of French doors and Edward handed me a key to open the first door.

"This is the only one that opens on this panel. The door closest to us on the other set of doors opens to the master," Edward said.

I pulled the door toward me and slid the key out of the lock. Edward followed me into the house.

The kitchen was a lovely bright shade of cream with iron pulls and handles on the cabinets and drawers. Stainless steel appliances completed the kitchen along with a small island for extra workspace and a small bar area. Shades of light green accented the kitchen, along with bright potted plants in several places. Porcelain plates with green designs on them were displayed above the cabinets. The built-in cabinet in the corner had glass panes and displayed white china with bright flowers and birds painted on them. Crystal figurines were placed among the plates.

I passed by the set of double doors that I knew led to the bedroom and wandered into the breakfast room. The green accents drifted into this room as well. The living room connected to the breakfast area and kitchen in an open layout. Two doors were on the wall of the breakfast room.

"The laundry room is on the left, and a half bath on the right," Edward supplied.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Continue exploring. I'll put the bags in the bedroom; when you're done meet me in there," Edward said.

I blew him a kiss, which he playfully pretended to catch with his hand and place against his cheek. I giggled and then continued my tour of our lovely home.

The wooden breakfast table was stained a light honey color. Four printed fabric chairs circled the table. The fabric was light green gingham, the same that covered the cushions of the three bar stools that were at the island. A beautiful flower arrangement adorned the center of the table.

I continued on into the sunny pale yellow living room. A caramel colored sofa and loveseat sat in an L-shape with an end table between them. The sofa faced the brick fireplace, which sat between two windows. A floral printed chair sat near the fireplace. A giant flat screen TV hung above the fireplace.

A picture window looked out onto the front porch and a white swing that was decorated with a green and blue print pillow and a green woven blanket. Beyond the front porch was the bright green grassy lawn strewn with trees.

I looked to my left and saw the open archway that was tucked behind the stairs that led to the small upstairs area. The doorway led to a beautiful office and library. Honey oak shelves were packed with different sized books and trinkets. A majestic desk sat in front of a large picture window. A tan chaise lounge sat in the corner of the office next to a small table.

I backed out of the room and headed to the bedroom.

Edward had left the doors open, so I strolled through and took in the gorgeous space before me.

The bedroom was a soft blue with bright white accents and honey stained wood floors. Fluffy white bedding draped across an iron bed frame, which sat between two doors. White nightstands were on either side of the bed. A mirror stood in the corner in front of a potted plant that was a few feet high. The room also had a long dresser and a tall armoire.

Edward was standing in front of the French doors with his hands clasped behind his back. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my face into his bicep. "This is gorgeous. I want to stay here forever."

"I don't know if the rest of the family will allow us to be here forever, but I will keep you here for as long as you like," Edward replied.

"Now a new challenge awaits us," I said with a giggle.

"And what would that challenge be, Darling?" Edward asked.

"Nothing has been christened. I think we covered every inch of Alice and Jasper's suite in Paris. This house is _ours,"_ I said seductively.

Edward's lips instantly crashed into mine and his body twisted to face mine, pressing against me.

**Edward's PoV: **

After Andria's taunting statement of christening the house, we started in the bed before moving to the kitchen, because Andria needed a drink of water. The breakfast table was next and then the couch in the living room. Andria was finally worn out after she climaxed on the desk in the office.

We were now seated at the kitchen island while she ate a sandwich and some carrots.

"I think we should stop using the condoms," Andria said as her eyes stared out the French doors.

Her comment caught me off guard and my head spun.

"Really?' was all I could sputter out.

She nodded and smiled at me. "I want whatever happens to happen. I don't want to prevent it anymore. I'm ready for that next step. I want your baby. I want _our _baby."

Jumping off the stool to stand next to Andria, I pulled her into my arms. I pressed my nose into her hair and inhaled her beautiful scent. She giggled and squeezed me tightly.

"So, if you want my baby, why did you just make me use four condoms?" I teased her.

Her cheeks flushed pink, and I smirked at her.

She shrugged her shoulders and then grinned. "Maybe because I just now really thought about it, I mean, I've thought about it before, us having a kid, but I've never put enough thought into it to come to a solid decision."

"Then, you're one hundred percent positive this is what you want? If you get pregnant there is no going back."

Andria nodded and her smile lit up her eyes and face. It warmed my heart and soul to see her so completely happy. "Yes, Edward. I'm ready for this. I want this."

**Andria's PoV: **

The first week in Bordeaux, Edward and I spent in the privacy and comfort of our home. I was surprised when he presented the wine I had bought in Paris, expecting it to be in Tahoe, but was thrilled that I could enjoy it here. We read books outside on the patio and had picnics on the lush green grass. Edward took me out on the water again in the boat, at night to avoid any eyes that may see Edward's red ones. He hunted often when I was asleep, tying to revert his eye color as soon as possible. Our most enjoyable activity however was trying to get pregnant.

By our second week, Edward's eyes had changed back to being fully golden so we spent our time touring the city. We started with the Esplanade des Quinconces, the largest square in France. We also visited the church of Notre Dame, Pont-de-pierre, Saint-André Cathedral, the Basilica of Saint Michael, and the Basilica of Saint-Seurin, which is the oldest church in Bordeaux.

We took hundreds of pictures of our days spent in the streets of Bordeaux. We ate, well… I ate, in the little cafes that lined the streets and dinner was always at a nicer restaurant, because as Edward claimed "I could buy a hamburger anywhere".

During our third week touring the sights of Bordeaux, we visited the Église Sainte-Croix , Place de la Bourse, Place Saint-Pierre, Musée des Beaux Arts, and the Musée d'Histoire Naturelle.

On the fourth day that week, we went shopping on Rue Sainte-Catherine, which was the best shopping place in this entire region, besides Paris, according to Alice. The streets were busy with tourists, but the expensive shops were relatively empty inside.

We had been shopping all day when Edward pulled me into a dress shop.

The woman asked in French if she could help us find anything. I didn't understand Edward's reply, but the woman began walking and Edward pulled me along to a dressing room in the back. The lady darted off and began plucking dresses from different racks around the store.

"Edward, what are you planning?" I questioned, my eyebrow raised dramatically.

"Why would you believe I'm planning something?" he asked innocently, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Because you pulled me into a dress shop, and haven't told me why. Plus, whenever you've asked me to pick out a fancy new dress, you've had something planned."

Edward sighed theatrically. "Fine, you've caught me, Darling. I do have something planned, but for now just enjoy trying on the dresses. Pick the one you like the best."

Edward finished just as the woman returned with an armful of dresses. She shooed Edward away while he said something to her in French. She nodded, smiled, and then whisked the curtain of the dressing room closed.

As soon as the 'door' was closed she was helping me out of my clothes and into a dress. All I could think was 'Alice would _love _this woman.' Then I realized Alice had probably seen this and purposefully sent Edward to this location.

I didn't like the first eleven dresses I tried on, and after the ninth I was beginning to get frustrated and wondered if I was being too picky. Edward had told me to pick the one I liked best, but none of the dresses had done anything for me.

The woman frowned behind me before she clapped her hands and darted out of the dressing room. While I was shimming out of the hideous yellow dress that had made me think "Big Bird" exploded she came back in with another dress draped over her arm.

Once the yellow dress was back on its hanger, the woman slid the dress over my head. When she seemed satisfied everything was in its proper place she allowed me to turn and face the mirror.

The dress was gorgeous. Navy blue silk draped over my slim figure and fell around my feet. Fabric wrapped around the middle of the dress to highlight my waist. The top of the dress was what sold the dress for me. The silk ran over my left shoulder, leaving my right bare, but the fabric was not the eye catcher. Beautiful, tiny, fragile looking white silk flowers adorned the edge of the wide strap. The flowers were different sizes and shapes but blended together beautifully as they started thin and widened before thinning out again and ending at the top of my breast.

"This is it," I said with a huge smile and then I remembered that the woman only spoke French, so I translated for her.

She nodded with eager agreement. After helping me out of the dress she left me to put on my clothes.

When I exited the dressing room, Edward had a garment bag over his arm and was waiting by the door.

"She wouldn't even let me look, but she told me I couldn't wear black, that I had to wear grey," Edward said with a chuckle. "Alice must have known because my grey suit was packed but not my black one."

We laughed together as we walked out of the little shop and back down the street.

We had taken the sleek sports car into town today, instead of the boat like we had been doing, so we walked to the parking garage.

"Can we just head home instead of eating in town? I'm really tired," I asked as Edward pulled out of the garage.

"Of course," he said "Are you alright?" he asked with concern. His hand ghosted across my cheek. "You don't feel warm."

"I'm fine, Edward, just sleepy."

He nodded, and remained silent, but I could sense him watching me out of the corner of his eye.

I could feel Edward lifting me out of the car and then placing me on the couch. An unknown amount of time later, he kept me awake long enough for me to eat a bowl of vegetable soup. As my eyes were drifting closed I felt him lift me into his arms again and carry me off to bed.

The light that filtered in through the windows was not early morning light, but the harsh yellow streaks that glowed on my pillow and into my eyes were from the light of the mid-afternoon. I bolted upright in the bed and my head spun.

Edward chuckled as he perched on the bed beside me; his cool hand pressed against my cheek. "I'm glad you're finally awake. I thought you were going to sleep the day away."

"You should have woken me. What time is it anyway?" I asked. I ran a hand through my horrendously tangled hair.

"Just past two, and I wouldn't dare wake you. You needed the rest obviously. I have lunch ready. Why don't you eat and then we can get ready for the special night I've planned."

I nodded and crawled out of bed. The leafy green salad with bits of chicken, tomatoes, and cheese drizzled in a raspberry vinaigrette looked delicious, but it didn't smell appealing to me or taste very appetizing as I forced down bite after bite. I avoided the pieces of chicken, sticking to the lettuce and the tomatoes.

"Do you want something different? You won't hurt my feelings if you don't like this, Andria," Edward said, obviously sensing my reluctance to eat.

"No, Edward. The salad is fine. I'm just not that hungry."

He studied me silently as I continued to eat small forkfuls of lettuce. He didn't seem satisfied with my response, but didn't push me either.

When I finished my lunch, we both went into the bathroom. Edward lifted me to sit on the counter and stood between my legs. "What's the matter, Darling? You haven't been yourself since we came home last night. Do you not want to go out tonight? I can return the dress if you don't like it."

I placed my finger against his lips, and he quieted. Smiling, I placed a kiss on his cheek. "Everything has been utterly perfect, wonderful, magical, Edward; more than I could ever dream. I'm just tired."

There's was that look again. The one he gives me when he doesn't agree with my assessment of why I've been so mopey the past twelve hours.

I know he doesn't believe me, and the look in his eye makes me think he knows what it wrong but isn't quite sure, or too afraid to admit what he believes is wrong. I know he's going to take more convincing, my words are not going to satisfy his need to make sure I'm perfectly safe and happy.

"Maybe a hot shower will help me wake up out of this fog that's hanging over my head," I suggest.

He turns to leave me to my shower, but I hold onto him tightly and shake my head. "I want to shower with you."

My voice leaves no room for him to argue, but I don't think he would have anyway. His eyes ignite with passion and turn from solid golden orbs to flowing liquid amber, filled with love and adoration.

We undress each other slowly and then Edward hoists me effortlessly back onto the counter. Our lovemaking is slow and gentle, full of love and passion. There are no spoken words, just tender caresses and sensual kisses. We don't need words, our eyes shine with everything Edward and I ever need to know.

We love each other unconditionally, till the end of time.

When we finally stepped out of the shower the sun was beginning to set. Edward smacked my butt playfully and winked at me. "Get ready; I'll hang your dress on the door for you."

By the time I stepped out of the bathroom the sun had fully set. Edward looked incredible in his heather gray suit. He turned and his smile widened.

"You look dazzling. If we leave now we can get you something to eat before we have to be at our destination," he said as he moved to stand in front of me.

I straightened my hair and pinned one side back with the pins Alice had put in my hair for our wedding. My makeup was soft and subtle, no foundation or blush. Instead I concentrated on my eyes. Using black and silver shadow, I created shimmering smoky eyes and complemented them with glossy bubblegum pink lips.

My stomach growled at Edward's suggestion of food, and we both laughed. "Dinner sounds great, but, Edward… I really want a cheeseburger."

He chuckled, and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Then a cheeseburger it shall be."

My cheeseburger was delicious, and I think Edward was glad he didn't have to watch me force food past my lips. I was glad I didn't drip ketchup on my dress.

Edward drove us through the streets of Bordeaux, and I noticed all of the familiar buildings. Then, we pulled up in front of the one I had wanted to see most of all, the Grand Theater.

I noticed other couples in fancy frocks mulling around the outside of the building, and I knew this was what Edward had planned.

I didn't even notice Edward had opened my door until he extended his hand and said, "My lady," in an over-the-top French accent.

I giggled, but took his hand. Edward handed the keys to the valet, and we walked through the doors of the theater.

A dark haired man spoke rapid French to Edward and then we were heading up a staircase to our own private little box.

Edward handed me a program I didn't see him pick up, and I smiled. He had brought me to another ballet.

I moved to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head and I caught his lips instead.

"Edward, this is perfect."

Moments later the lights dimmed, the curtain lifted, and the first notes of Don Quixote began to echo through the massive theater.

By the end of the show I was beginning to feel queasy, but I was trying not to alert Edward. Apparently, he could see right thought whatever façade I was trying to put up.

"You look like you're going to be sick, let's get you back to the house," he said, worry tinting his voice.

We made it to the house and up the porch steps before I turned around and, gripping the porch rail, hurled the contents of my stomach into the bushes.

When I righted myself, Edward was standing beside me with a damp washcloth. He pressed it to my forehead and used his other hand to touch my cheek.

"You don't feel warm. I don't think you're sick. Maybe it was the burger…"

Then we both look at each other, and it's like we _know. _I'm not sick, and it definitely wasn't the cheeseburger.

We went into the house and while I brushed my teeth and cleaned the makeup off my face, Edward dug around in the medicine cabinet for something. After a moment he stepped back, a little box in his hand.

"Only one way to find out for sure," he said as he held out the box.

It was a pregnancy test. Alice must have had it brought here with the other items that stocked the house when we first arrived.

"Will it work?" I asked. Edward was after all a vampire and I while I knew the pregnancy itself was drastically different from a typical one, I wondered if finding out if you were pregnant would be different, too.

Edward shook his head. "It should. The test only detects certain hormones, and even though I'm a vampire, if you're pregnant then your body will have produced those hormones and the test should be accurate. I'll…um… I'll let you… I'll be in the bedroom."

I giggled as Edward shut the door behind him. Excitement surged through me as I opened the box. This was it. This was the defining moment. The answer on this test would change our world forever.

I set the stick on the counter and re-read the instructions about the wait time. Then I began to think about all the changes this baby would bring, including my own change.

After a few minutes I looked down at the test and my heart soared.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I threw open the bathroom door and rushed into Edward's arms. "We're pregnant!"

He spun me around in a circle, our joyous laughter ringing through the house. When he set me on my feet I saw past the smile and into the darkness in his eyes, and I knew he believed this would be the end of my human life.

Edward wanted more time with me as a human. I wanted time with my child where I wasn't overcome with the desire for blood. Neither of those wants seemed possible, but I had a plan forming in my head. An idea that was probably insane and impossible, but I was going to give it all I had to make it come true. If there was even a glimmer of hope it was possible, then I would do all I could, go to any length to make it happen.

I needed to talk to Carlisle.


	39. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended. **

**Author's Note: THERE ARE TWO CHAPTER BEING UPLOADED 39 AND 40 MAKE SURE YOU CATCH BOTH!**

Chapter 39 – Unexpected

**Andria's PoV: **

Edward and I spent a few more days in our house in Bordeaux before my abdomen was apparently larger than expected and Edward was worried something was wrong.

After a quick call to Alice, we had flight tickets, and in another forty minutes our bags were packed and we were on our way to the airport.

Edward estimated I was almost two weeks pregnant, but at two weeks I looked more like five months. The baby was very active, and I was overjoyed every time I felt him kick.

I had declared the baby a boy after tiring of calling him 'it'. Edward smiled, chuckled, and said "We'll see."

The flight was boring and long. Mostly I slept on a pillow propped against Edward's shoulder. When we reached the airport in Tahoe, we grabbed our bags and headed to the exit to wait for Carlisle to bring the car.

A middle-aged woman commented on my baby bump, asked us if this was our first, and congratulated us before going on her way.

"I hate when people do that," I said after the woman had walked out of hearing range. "I mean, what if I wasn't pregnant and I was just fat, or if I had already had the baby and hadn't lost the weight."

Edward laughed. "Sounds like experience talking."

"It is. At the resort in Tahoe, I asked a woman one time when she was due, not even thinking. She proceeded to break down in tears and her husband fussed at me that she had given birth months ago. Moral of the story... unless you can surreptitiously ask a companion of the woman, never ask a woman if she is pregnant or when she is due."

"That is very true, but darling, you _do _look pregnant, and not the least bit fat," Edward said with a smile.

Carlisle pulled up in front of the sliding doors, and Edward and I walked outside to meet him.

"You're practically glowing, Andria," Carlisle said as he gave me a gentle hug. "And not the least bit fat," he added. _Stupid vampire hearing. _

Edward sat with me in the backseat while Carlisle drove us home. Carlisle and I talked about Paris and Bordeaux the whole way home. Edward kept an arm around me and watched me with a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

When we walked into the house, I was instantly swept into Jasper's arms. "Congratulations," he said as he set me on my feet. I was then trapped in Emmett's bear hug.

"Emmett don't squish me, I'm pregnant!" I squealed when he squeezed me.

After he set me down, Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head.

"You have to pick out colors and a theme for the nursery!" Alice squealed with excitement after Emmett stop whining about his head. "Esme, Rosalie, and I already have the magazines, fabrics samples, and color swatches in the living room."

"That's great, Alice, but where is Nessie?" I asked.

Edward frowned at Alice. "Why is she with Jacob?"

"She's having a hard time coming to terms with Andria's pregnancy, Edward," Carlisle answered.

I frowned. I had never considered how Renesmee would feel about Edward and me, and a new baby. When Edward and I had talked about all the pregnancy would entail, we had never brought up Nessie. I felt selfish and inconsiderate and wanted to fix it immeadiately. "This is my fault. Can I talk to her? Will she come back if you call her?"

Edward pulled me into his arms. "This isn't your fault."

I pushed away from him, but he kept a slight hold on my arms so I wouldn't lose my balance.

"Edward, this is my fault. We've been thinking about us, and have been too blind by our own happiness that we both neglected to think how Nessie would feel about this decision."

It was Edward's turn to frown. He pulled out his phone, and pressed a button. "Hi, sweetheart, please come home. Andria and I would like to talk to you."

There was some response from Nessie that made Edward smile. "I love you, too. See you in a few minutes." He shut the phone and slid it back into his pocket.

"Alice, can you put the nursery things away for now? I don't want them around until I've talked to Nessie," I asked.

Alice was about to protest when Esme agreed and went to clean the living room.

"Evereything is going to be okay, Andria. You don't need to stress, especially now that you are pregnant. Try and calm down, you're too anxious," Jasper said.

Edward looked at me, a frown still pulling at the corners of his mouth. He ran his fingers through my hair, and I sighed.

"I can't believe I forgot about Nessie. Edward, I feel horrible."

"Don't worry, darling. We'll talk to her," Edward said.

I nodded and went to sit on the couch.

Edward joined me after a few minutes and squeezed my hand. Nessie and Jacob walked in the door a moment later.

Jacob was all smiles and congratulated Edward and me. Nessie hung back by the doorway, looking down at the floor. Jacob gave her a push forward on his way into the kitchen.

She shuffled forward slowly, and perched on the arm of a chair. "I'm glad you're back from your honeymoon and you're both okay. Alice told me what happened before Bordeaux."

"Nessie," Edward started, shifting foward on the couch; my hand still in his grasp. "We want to apologize to you for not taking your feelings about this into consideration. Andria and I were caught up in our own world and failed to think about how our decisions would affect you."

"Nessie, I never wanted you to be upset about this, and I never intentionally neglected your feelings," I added.

Nessie looked up at us and gave a soft smile.

"I'm happy for you, I really truly am, but I just can't help but feel like I'm… I don't know how to phrase it without sounding completely self-centered; which is what I know I am every time I think about it. I'm jealous. Jealous that the new baby is going to take my place in the family."

I wanted to interrupt, to assure her that nothing would happen to her place in our hearts, but I let her continue talking because I knew she needed to get this out. After all, she appeared grown and was very mature, but she was still only six.

"I'm jealous of the attention I know it's going to get. I'm jealous that now I have to share Dad's attention with another child. I'm mad that Jake thinks this is great. I'm mad that Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were picking out nursery themes without you. This is your baby, yours and Dad's, and leaving you out pissed me off. I'm mad that Uncle Jasper is going to pay more attention to his blood nephew or niece than me. I'm the angriest with myself because I _know _this is unreasonable –"

This is where I cut her off. "It's not unreasonable. I see reason in everything you said, and you have every right to feel that way. I would be worried if you didn't feel this way, but, Nessie, no one is ever going to take your place. Not me or the baby. Edward's attention will be split, yes, but this is a large, loving family. Every member of the family will be spending time with the baby, so your dad will still have lots of time for you. Same goes with Jasper. Nessie, I swear, nothing will change where you stand in this family."

Edward squeezed my hand. "She's right, Ness, nothing will ever take your place in my heart or this family."

He stood and moved to pull Nessie into his embrace. I grinned as I watched the two of them together, imagining what it would be like when the baby arrives.

"Have you been hunting recently?" Edward asked.

Nessie shook her head. "Jacob and I were going to go, but then you called."

"Want to go hunting with your old man?"

Nessie and I both laughed. Edward looked anything but old. Nessie then looked at me, for what I guessed was my approval. "Don't look at me. You two go have fun; I wanted to talk to Carlisle anyway."

Edward kissed me. "We'll be back in a while."

"Take your time; we've been gone for weeks. I've monopolized enough of your time. Besides, after I talk to Carlisle, Jasper can start my first Spanish lesson."

"Oh, lord," Nessie said with a chuckle.

After Nessie and Edward left, I looked down at my growing bump and smiled.

"You look beautiful like that."

I whipped my head up to see Jasper leaning against the door frame. He was smiling with his arms crossed over his chest and one foot crossed over the other.

"Your emotions are beautiful," he said, pushing off of the wall and walking to my side. "Have you thought of names?"

"Lucas Masen or Ariana Isabella," I answered automatically. "Oh shit, don't let Edward know. I haven't told him yet."

"I'll keep them a secret. Edward will love them."

"I hope so," I said.

I began to think about the baby and what I wanted to talk to Carlisle about.

Jasper looked at me curiously. "Why are you nervous now?"

"I need to talk to Carlisle about something."

He nodded slowly. "Why does that make you nervous?" he questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough if my conversation with Carlisle turns out the way I hope it will," I responded.

Jasper raised his eyebrow, but said nothing except, "I'll be in my office when you want to start your Spanish lesson."

I knocked on Carlisle's office door, and he responded, so I stepped in the office, closing the door behind me. "Can I talk to you in private, Carlisle?"

"As long as that door is shut, my office is soundproof, even to vampire ears. Is something wrong, Andria?"

I sat down in the chair, my hands resting against my bump. "Nothing is wrong. I want to ask you about the birth."

"Has Edward not explained what will happen?" Carlisle asked with concern.

"He has, in _every _gory detail, but I wanted to talk to you about me staying human after I have the baby, at least for a while. Everyone said Nessie changed so fast. I don't want to miss something because of my change, or the possibly that I can't control my vampire side."

Carlisle smiled. "It sounds like you've given this some thought."

I nodded. "Can it be done? Can you perform a Caesarian and keep me human?"

"I've never given it any thought. Bella was my first vampire human pregnancy knowledge, and I wasn't here when she gave birth, but I suppose it's possible. We would have to monitor you and the baby very closely. There can be no risks of causing an accident or unplanned labor. If we are careful I believe it would be possible. However, Alexandria, you must understand that there is the chance this will not go according to plan, and you will be changed immeadiately to save your life," Carlisle said.

"I know; I'm aware of the possible outcomes. I would have to still take it easy after the surgery, but then I can get back in shape, and Edward can change me. I get to watch my baby grow, or worst case scenario Edward has to change me earlier. Either way I end up with my family in the long run. Will you do it?"

Carlisle was silent for a long moment. My stomach was doing flips, and I kept twisting a stand of hair between my fingers. My foot tapping againt the floorboards, breathing, and the nervous beat of my heart were the only sounds in the room.

"Yes, I can do the Caesarian, but we will be prepared for the worst case scenario as well," Carlisle said.

I stood and walked around the desk to hug him. "This means so much to me, Carlisle."

"You're welcome, dear. I'm very happy for you. I can't wait to be a grandpa to another baby. Although, I am worried about your rapid growth, but we will worry about that later tonight. Go look at nursery room colors and themes with the girls for now."

By the time Nessie and Edward returned, Jasper and I had had a short lesson before the girls dragged me away. I had looked at every theme and color palette they had picked out; I didn't really like any of them. Plus, I was frustrated because Alice wouldn't listen. Jasper had stepped in when he felt my extreme frustration, but even he couldn't get Alice to relent.

Edward came to wrap his arms around me, but Nessie walked up to Alice and Jasper, who were squared off in the middle of the living room. "Alice, I can't believe you! This is Andria's decision, not anyone else's. So let her decide! Andria gets whatever she wants! That bedroom should be decorated however her and Dad decide. It's obvious Andria is frustrated because you aren't listening to her ideas, and what _she _wants."

Alice was stunned for a moment and then she looked down at the floor ashamed. "I'm sorry, Andria, I'm just so excited."

"I know you are Alice, but, really, what is the point of a crib if the baby will never be put down?" I questioned.

"She has a valid point there, I was never in my crib," Nessie commented.

Edward agreed with her. "How do you want the baby's room to look, Darling?" he asked me.

"Yellow walls, with white and yellow gingham curtains. Wood floors with a big, light green rug under a full sized bed made of oak. The bed needs light green and white bedding with yellow accents. No crib, none of the regular baby stuff, maybe a changing table. There's no point. Just buy a few soft fluffy blankets."

Esme was beaming. "Oh! That sounds perfect. I'll get started on it right away," she exclaimed.

**Edward's PoV:**

Three days after we returned, Andria started drinking blood in an attempt to stay healthy. She was doing better than Bella had, but only by a little. Andria was growing in size much faster than Bella had, and Carlisle had no explanation. So far there was only lots of bruising.

Jasper suggested contacting Nahuel, but Andria said no. She trusted Carlisle and me, and didn't want to involve anyone else.

Andria had told me her plan to remain human the day after we returned, and Carlisle assured me he believed it was possible. I was happy with her decision, but I was also anxious for the day when we could be intimate and no longer had to be careful.

Andria was leaning against my chest as she sat between my legs on the couch. Jasper and Alice occupied a chair opposite us; Alice perched on Jasper's lap. Jasper was reading a book while Alice flipped through a magazine.

I had been running my fingers through Andria's hair as she rested against me when she spoke. "If it's a boy I think we should name him Lucas Mason, and Ariana Isabella if it is a girl."

I was stunned for a brief second and then smiled. I pressed my lips to her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Those are beautiful. I love them both very much."

Jasper was smirking at Andria, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Andria accidentally let the names slip when you and Nessie went hunting. She was thinking about the baby and when I asked her if she had _thought _of names, she told them to me on accident. I told her you would say as much."

Andria smiled at me sheepishly, so I kissed her. "I thi-"

I stopped speaking when I heard them. The noise came from Andria, and I knew exactly what it was. What shocked me the most was the fact that there was not one, but two voices in my head. They were so pure and sweet, filled with love for Andria and me. They liked our voices as well as Jasper's.

"Darling, I think I have the answer to your rapid growth."

"What is it, Edward?" she asked, carefully twisting to face me.

"Twins."

Andria gasped. "Really?" she asked with excitement. Her eyes were glowing with joy.

I nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. "I can hear two voices. I started to hear one almost instantly after I heard the other. They already love you so much."

Tears welled in Andria's eyes. She held up two fingers, and I nodded again. Throwing her arms around me, she squealed in excitement.

Esme came bounding down the stairs. "Are you sure, Edward?" I nodded, and she squealed. "Oh, Andria, this is so exciting! Two! I have to order another bed pronto, and rearrange the room for two." Esme bent down to hug Andria and kissed her cheek.

When Carlisle got off work later that night, he examined Andria again and determined that one of her ribs was cracked. Andria had not acted like she was in any pain, and I had a feeling Jasper had been taking it away because he was never very far from her all day long.

I informed Carlisle that I heard two voices and was positive Andria was carrying twins. He believed there would be no other issues, but we needed to monitor her even more carefully. He warned Andria about sharp or sudden movements, and told her to not bend down or stretch very much.

"But I can't expect everyone to do everything for me!" she had exclaimed.

"Andria, no one minds helping you. We would rather help you and wait on you, than for you to hurt yourself or the babies," Carlisle explained.

"But I-"

"No, Andria," I interrupted her. "You won't take any chances. Please, I know you are independent, but just for a while please be dependent on me and the others. I want you to stay as healthy as possible. It's going to get a lot harder the closer it gets to the date of their arrival."

She sighed and nodded her head in aquisition.

I carried Andria back into the living room and gently placed her on the chaise lounge Emmett had moved out of Carlisle's office for Andria. After I brought her a concealed glass of blood, I sat next to her and placed her legs across mine.

"You're going to have to come up with two more names in case they are both boys or girls," Rosalie said from her place beside Emmett on the couch.

"Any ideas, darling?" I asked Andria.

She grinned and shook her head. Her hand touched her growing belly as she thought. After a moment she spoke. "How about, Travis Jay or Cora Elaina."

"I understand the Travis, but where is the Jay coming from?" Emmett asked.

Andria giggled. "Jasper, of course!"

Jasper smiled and his happiness and love swirled around us. "The babies are happy, too. I couldn't feel them until a little while ago. It was very faint at first, but they are getting stronger."

"Do you think they will be talented?" Emmett asked in a surprisingly serious tone.

"Probably," Carlisle answered as he joined us. "Both parents are talented. We could always ask Eleazar to come and examine them and Andria."

Andria shook her head and frowned. "I want to find out my own talent and the babies' without Eleazar's insight. I just want to wait."

"The Volturi won't like that we've added two new talented members to our coven. Three if you count Andria," Alice commented.

Andria huffed. "The Volturi can go fuck themselves. I couldn't give a rat's ass what they think of us or our family. We aren't looking to take over anything so they can keep their creepy noses out of our damned business."

Jasper tried to keep a serious face, but he failed when Emmett burst into laughter and he joined him.

"I'm not sure what's so funny, but I was being completely serious," Andria said, folding her arms over her chest.

This caused the peanut gallery to howl with more laughter, but Jasper sobered instantaneously when Andria hissed in pain. Her hand pressed against her right side, and her body tensed.

She relaxed seconds later and glared at Jasper. "Stop it, Jas. I know you've been taking it away, now quit."

He shook his head. "Absolutely not, it's nothing to me, but to you it's excruciating. I won't sit here and do nothing."

She glowered at him, but didn't push him again. A few moments later Andria frowned. "What about Vanessa and my grandparents? I can't tell them can I?"

"I'm afraid not. At least not any time soon, after you give birth we might be able to find a way to tell them," Carlisle said.

Alice was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head. My sister was crazy.

"I have a perfect idea. I've been taking pictures since Andria and Edward arrived. It was supposed to be a surprise for Andria, but we could use them as a way to communicate with Andria's family."

"How would that work?" Rose asked.

"Well, you see, Andria would have to tell them she was pregnant, and we would have to find a reason for them not to visit and vice versa, but then we can send a few pictures at a time. Of course we won't have any for her 'early' months, but from five months and on we should be perfect. Then, once the twins arrive all we have to do is continue to take lots of different pictures!"

My sister was a genus; absolutely crazy, but a complete genus. Andria was smiling ear to ear. "Oh! Alice you're amazing!"

Jasper groaned. "Please don't inflate her ego anymore. I'm afraid I'll have to renovate the bedroom door so her head can squeeze through."

That comment earned Jasper a smack on the back of his head and a glare from Alice.

"I'd like to note that if you don't get any sex anytime soon, this time it was your own entire fault," Andria said with a giggle.

Later that night, Rose brought Andria her laptop and Andria typed up an email to her grandparents and one to Vanessa. She told them all about our honeymoon, leaving out the personal moments and the creepy man in Bordeaux. She ended the email with the exciting news that Andria discovered she was pregnant two days ago.

Before she went to sleep, Carlisle made her drink another glass of blood and checked her vitals. He estimated that in a few days Andria would be ready to give birth. She was so excited she could barely get to sleep. Eventually, Jasper knocked her out with a strong dose of lethargy.

**Andria's PoV:**

"Now, Andria, I'm going to give you a strong dose of morphine, but I want you conscious while I perform the Caesarian in case we must change you. You won't feel anything and you should be pretty loopy. The dosage is for a man the size of Emmett, but I want to ensure you feel no pain," Carlisle said calmly as he injected something into my IV drip.

Edward was standing by my side and was going to assist Carlisle with the surgery and the twins. The others had vacated the house after wishing me the best, and Alice took final pictures. They didn't want the risk of the blood bothering anyone.

My thoughts began to turn fuzzy, and I was losing feeling in my toes. I heard Carlisle ask me something, and I think I responded but I wasn't quite sure what I said. Through my blurry vision, I saw him touch my leg and then move up to prod my enormous stomach, but I never felt the pressure or coldness of his touch.

The next thing I remembered was Edward gently touching my shoulder to bring me back out of my haze. My mind was much less foggy, and as my eyes focused on Edward, I realized he had a small blue bundle wrapped in his arms.

"Darling, meet our son, Lucas Masen Cullen."

Carlisle came to stand next to him. "And your daughter, Arianna Isabella Cullen."

The twins were almost completely identical. Their most striking features were their beautiful brown hair that was slightly copper tinted and their green eyes. They were also a little larger and more aware of their surroundings than normal newborns would be.

"They are the perfect blend of the two of you, Andria," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Can I hold one of them?"

Carlisle placed Arianna gently in my arms, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She opened her eyes and I cooed at her. "Hi, sweet girl. Mommy's so happy to meet you."

She smiled back at me, and I was reminded instantly of Edward's smile. "She has your smile."

Edward perched on the side of the bed, Lucas in his arms. "So she does. Darling, Arianna isn't venomous, but we discovered Lucas is," he said. He shifted Lucas and held out his wrist to me. A tiny silver crescent marked his wrist.

"His venom isn't as powerful as a full vampire's, but it would be enough to start your change. I'm worried about him biting you on accident."

I frowned and looked at Lucas, whose eyes were trained on me. "You won't bite Mommy will you? No, no you won't," I cooed at him.

Lucas laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. His laughter caused Arianna to start. A flash of light caused me to look up to Carlisle.

"Sorry, Alice asked me to take photos. The family should be returning soon. I've cleaned up all the blood and your incision is carefully wrapped and covered. You won't be able to walk on your own for a few days or move much, but after the initial recovery time you should be able to take it easy and start moving around."

I nodded and looked at Edward. "Switch," I ordered. "If he bites, suck the venom back out."

With a little assistance from Carlisle, Edward took Arianna and I held my sweet boy in my arms. His smile was as bright as the sun.

"Carlisle, when everyone gets here can you just have Nessie come up here first. Then we can all come downstairs?"

"Of course, I'll go downstairs now and leave you two with your babies," he said and left his office which had been turned into a delivery room.

I looked over at Edward who was smiling at Arianna. "Hey, we did pretty good, didn't we?"

"_You _did wonderful."

I shook my head. "Nope, _we _did wonderful. Are they talented?"

Edward beamed with pride and nodded. "In more than one way."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Lucas can communicate through the mind. He can both read your mind when he chooses and place his thoughts in your mind to hear. Arianna is a lot like Nessie, she can show her memories in your mind, although she does not have to touch you to do so, and it's a little different, you'll have to experience it for yourself." Edward smiled down at his daughter. "What has been the most fascinating discovery is the twins' connection to each other."

"What is it?"

"They can communicate with each other through telepathy; their own unique connection."

I pressed my lips to my son's forehead. "I knew you'd be just like your father."

Arianna cooed and Edward smiled down at her before looking back at me. "She wants to show you something."

It was strange at first to sense something else in my mind, but I smiled when I saw the memories. Arianna was looking up at Edward as he took her from Carlisle to clean her. I saw Lucas through her eyes and that's when I truly felt the difference Edward was talking about. I could feel her emotions. The love she had for her brother, their bond, her love and admiration for her father. The last image she showed me was when Carlisle turned so she could see me.

Jasper's gift had been passed down to Arianna and she had formed it into her own unique talent.

"Oh, Arianna, I love you, too. I love _both _of you, very, very much."


	40. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended. **

**Author's Note: TWO CHAPTERS ARE BEING UPLOADED, 39 AND 40. MAKE SURE YOU CATCH THEM BOTH!**

Chapter 40 – Secrets

**Andria's PoV: **

"Knock, knock," Nessie said as she cracked open the door before walking in fully. "Carlisle said you wanted to see me first."

"I want you to meet your new brother and sister!" I exclaimed.

She walked over to Edward and me, and looked down at the twins in our arms. "They're so cute!"

I could have sworn Lucas smirked; it was Edward's trademark smirk.

"Do you want to hold your sister?" Edward asked. "I doubt Andria will let go of Lucas."

I smiled; he was right.

Nessie stepped closer to him and held out her arms. Edward placed Ariana in her hands, and Nessie's smile was a big as mine.

"Oh! Hi there. I'm your big sister, Renesmee, but that's a mouthful so you can just call me Ness or Nessie. You're so precious," Nessie said and then she gasped. Her mouth stayed slightly open, and I knew Ariana was showing her something.

"She's like me… but not, and she's got a little bit of Jasper in her," she commented when Arianna was done.

"She is. What did she show you?" Edward asked.

"Your conversation a little bit ago about their talents. Was I this smart? She remembers everything and understands all you say."

Edward nodded. "The three of you are alike and completely unique all at the same time." He stood from the bed. "Let's move downstairs. Andria, hold onto him tightly," Edward said as he lifted me and Lucas into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, no pain yet," I responded.

Nessie opened the door, still cradling Ariana, and we moved downstairs.

Pink and blue balloons were everywhere – tied to the banister and piano and floating around the room. They completely covered the ceiling.

"Look at all the balloons, Lucas," I whispered to my son. He giggled.

Edward placed me gently on the sofa and sat beside me. Nessie gave him Ariana and moved to stand beside Jacob. Alice snapped several pictures and darted over to take quite a few more pictures close up.

"Alice ,stop; I'm sure I look horrible," I said.

"Oh, you look fine. That's why I did your hair and make-up before we left the house," she commented.

"Ariana wants to see Jasper," Edward interrupted before I could say something back to Alice.

Jasper moved to sit beside Edward on the couch, and he smiled at my little girl.

"Hold her, silly," I said.

He took her from Edward arms and cradled her to his chest. After a second he gasped like Nessie did and his eyes widened in amazement as he stared down at Ariana.

"She's a type of empath," he whispered in awe.

"Yep," I said. "Ariana, say hi to Uncle Jasper, he's where you get part of your gift. He's our _really_ great uncle."

Edward chuckled.

Alice perched beside Jasper and snapped another picture. "Oh, that's a good one! Hi, Ariana, I'm Aunt Alice. I have so many pretty dresses and outfits for you to wear! We're going to have so much fun playing dress up!"

I shook my head because she was right. Alice had bought and made tons of girls' and boys' clothes and had shown them all to me one night. That had been a _long_ night. I noticed Rose watching us and smiled at her.

"Do you want to hold him, Rose?" I asked her.

Rosalie's smile lit up the room. She nestled Lucas into her chest and talked to him while he watched her with rapt attention. Emmett stood behind her with a goofy grin on his face.

Alice took tons more photos before Carlisle came back from the kitchen with two bottles. He tried to hand one to Jasper, who shook his head and handed Ariana to Edward. Edward took the bottle from Carlisle, and I carefully snuggled against his shoulder.

"Andria, don't you want to feed Lucas?" Rosalie asked.

"There will be plenty more times to feed him. Go ahead, I'm really tired anyway," I mumbled, already drifting off to sleep against Edward.

I was so happy that I was able to stay human to see my babies. Two weeks after they were born, they walked from where Edward was sitting to where I was propped up against a pillow on the floor.

The next day Lucas said a full sentence, and Ariana told Alice she wanted to play mechanic with Rosie instead of dress up.

The twins were inseparable. Wherever Ariana went Lucas was there with her. Edward told me he was 'born' first and was very protective of his 'little' sister. He said once Lucas discovered that Ariana wasn't venomous and he was, it made him even more protective over his sister.

My girl adored Jasper, and Jasper was absolutely taken with her. Her favorite thing to do was sit with him while Jasper told her stories. He didn't read books to her; Ariana had no patience for that. Instead, she had him make up crazy stories. She would add bits and pieces along the way or tell him that wouldn't happen, and make him change it to her liking.

Lucas, however, was going to be a bookworm. He loved sitting in mine or Edward's while we read to him. It didn't matter what we read either, he just wanted to listen. Lucas shared mine and Edward's love of _The Secret Garden_; it was his favorite.

Alice continued to take lots of pictures, and I emailed my family once a week to keep them up to date on my pregnancy.

I was amazed at how fast my babies grew and changed. By the time they were three months old, Lucas and Ariana could pass for one-year-olds.

Once Carlisle gave me the okay to begin getting back in shape, I immediatly began my new workout routine . Emmett was excited to hear I was going to run and always challenged me to races. He gave me a ten minute head start and then breezed past me. Jasper helped with muscle toning and weight training. Aside from normal workouts I got extra excersize chasing after my twins.

Nessie's fears of the twins taking her place were quickly put to rest the first week after they were born. Esme and Rosalie were more than willing to help me while Nessie and Edward went hunting, or for short trips together. They never stayed gone for more than a few days because Nessie was as anxious to get back to the twins as Edward.

Charlie came to visit often and loved to play with the twins. We had to remind Lucas to not bite Charlie because he wasn't like his family, he was like Mommy.

Jasper had a few marks on his wrists from Lucas, and one from Ariana, but he treasured them - unlike his other scars.

It had been six months since the birth of the twins, who now looked about eight or nine years old. Edward and I were coming back to the house after our short weekend vacation in Las Vegas. I took in the wonderful scene in the living room when we walked in. Lucas was playing chess with Carlisle while Ariana was sitting on the couch with Rosalie in front of her, on the floor, while Ariana braided her hair. Esme was flipping through a home magazine in one of the chairs, and Alice was curled up at Jasper's feet, a sketch pad in her hands. Emmett was on one side of Ariana while Jasper was on the other, watching the news.

Edward kissed my forehead before taking our bags upstairs. I greeted everyone and moved to sit in the other chair when the TV caught my attention. The reporter was standing in front of a familiar neighborhood, and the bottom of the screen flashed breaking news: murder/suicide. The camera zoomed in, and I instantly recognized my parent's house.

"That's my parents' house," I said.

Edward was instantly by my side. "Andria don't watch. Please let's go outside."

I was glued to the reporter on the screen, and rooted to the spot.

The reporter's voice rang through the silent house. "At eleven o'clock last night, police were called to a local lawyers house after their neighbors reported hearing two gun shots. After an investigation, police report that Daniel Deangelo shot and killed his wife Denise and then shot himself in a drunken rampage. The are survived by their daughter, Alexandria, who police have not been able to contact, and their parents who reside in North Carolina. Their son Travis was killed in a hunting accident two years ago. Our thoughts and prayer go out to their families."

Hot burning tears flowed down my cheeks. I collapsed to the floor in uncontrollable, gut-wrenching sobs. It seemed such a short time ago that I had made peace with my mother. A truce for all the bad that had happened to the both of us and that bastard had taken her life.

I felt small warm hands touch my cheek and looked up to see Lucas's soft green eyes staring back into mine. "It's okay, Mommy. Don't cry."

I wrapped my arms around his small body and held him tightly to my chest. He rested his head on my shoulder while his small hand stroked my back. Ariana came, sat beside us, and leaned against me.

Once I had calmed down, I stood and was instantly pulled into Edward's embrace. "I need to call Granny and Papa," I said.

Edward shifted, and I looked down to see my cell phone in the palm of his hand. I took it and dialed their number. Granny answered on the first ring. "Oh, Andria, are you okay? Have you heard the news?"

"Yeah. I heard. I'm not really sure how I feel about it. I think I'm still in shock. I just saw it on the news. Have you made any arrangements?" I asked.

"No, I was waiting to speak to you. I wanted you to make a decision, too."

"Mom needs to be buried with Travis. I don't give a damn what they do with that bastard."

"Warren said you would say that," she responded solemnly "I'll make the calls and have everything arranged. Can you handle the house?"

Esme touched my arm and nodded at me. "Yes, Esme is going to help me. I'll handle things here."

"Okay, Warren is booking flight tickets for us. We will be there in two days. Andria, please try not to stress; you don't want to hurt the baby."

I frowned, but told her I would take it easy, and we said our goodbyes.

"What are we gng to do?" Rosalie asked. "If they come here and Andria isn't five months pregnant then they will know something is strange."

"I won't lie to them anymore. They are going to meet my children, and we will explain everything to them," I answered.

"Andria, we can't just..." Edward began.

"Edward, my mother was killed by that psycho! Don't tell me I can't be honest with the only family I have left besides the people standing in this room!"

"it's okay, Edward; so far it will all work out just fine,"Alice said calmly. "Vanessa is going to call. We can't lie to her anymore either."

"She will be a bigger risk, the Volturi..." Jasper began but trailed off when Alice gave him a pointed look.

"Everything will be fine. Let Andria handle her family and Vanessa," Alice reassured.

The next morning, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and I drove to the police station on the California side of Lake Tahoe. I walked up to the desk and waited for the man to look up at me.

"Hello Miss, can I help you?"

"I'm here to collect the house keys to Daniel and Denise DeAngelo's house. I'm their daughter, Alexandria."

"Oh yes, Ms. DeAngelo-"

"It's actually Mrs. Cullen," I corrected.

"Oh, excuse me, I'll need to see your license and have you sign a release form. If you give me one moment I'll retrieve the keys for you."

He stood from the desk, and Jasper and Edward chuckled behind me. "Did you see his face? That was hilarious, he was so shocked when you corrected him," Jasper said.

The man returned shortly with a set of house keys, and I signed the necessary papers. "If you don't mind me asking, Mrs. Cullen, why don't you have a set of keys to your parents' house?"

"Daniel was an abusive drunk who just shot my mother; I moved away two years ago. Do you really think I would keep a set of keys to a house I was determined to never return to again?"

"I guess I can see your point," he responded and slid the keys across them counter to me. "The house has been cleaned of the... evidence. We left all of the personal belongings that didn't have any blood splatter. The gun he used is evidence. After we close the case at the end of the week you can come retrieve it and the other belongings."

"Keep it, I don't want anything that belonged to that bastard," I bit out.

He nodded and made a note in a book on his desk. "I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Cullen."

"Thank you, and thanks for your time," I said.

We left and headed straight to the house. Alice and Jasper dropped Edward and me at the door and went to the moving store to pick up some packing boxes.

I ripped off the yellow caution tape that covered the doorway, and unlocked the door. Swinging it open, I stepped into the foyer. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side. "The house has been cleared of the blood, so it won't be a problem for any of us. Let's get started."

"All of thier clothes are going to charity. Alice will know what to do with the furniture."

I walked slowly through the house and into the kitchen. "She kept it cleaner than I expected. Maybe this won't be so hard."

We started in the kitchen. Edward began tossing everything in the fridge while I packed up the pots, pans, and silverware into a plastic storage container I found in the garage. When he finished with the fridge, Edward started putting non-perishable food in plastic bags he found in the pantry. By the time we finished in the kitchen, Esme, Alice, and Jasper returned with large moving boxes.

"What do you want us to do?" Jasper asked.

"You can start in mine and Travis's rooms. There shouldn't be much in there. For now just throw everything in boxes. I can go through our stuff later. Esme, Mom kept all of the important documents in the study, could you go through those for me?"

"Of course," she replied and darted off to the study. Jasper and Alice headed upstairs.

I sighed and trudged slowly to my parents' bedroom door. The room didn't look how I remembered. The mattress and bedding had been removed by the police, leaving the frame and box spring. The thick oriental rug had also been removed. The sound of Edward setting a box down on the floor by the closet snapped my attention to him.

"I can't believe this is real. Why didn't she leave? Why did she stay? We don't even know why he killed her," I whispered.

"Daniel had problems, Andria. Your mother loved him too much to leave, even when it became really violent," Edward said as he wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulders. He pressed his lips to my temple. "The faster we get this stuff packed, the faster I can get you away from this place. I know you don't want to be here. You said you never wanted to come back."

I shrugged. "I didn't, but I never thought if I had come back at all it would be for this reason."

Edward didn't reply, and we silently began packing all of their clothes into two boxes. I left out a nice dress and other necessities for my mother.

It was late afternoon when we finally finished packing the house. The remaining furniture would sell with the house. Jasper and Alice had driven the two vehicles with Edward down to the car lot to sell while Esme and I talked with the real estate agent. She believed that the house would sit for a while until the craziness of the recent happenings died down. After that, she believed the house would sell quickly for a high price.

I told her we were not staying here, but Esme gave her a cell number to contact when she heard something or if she ran into any problems.

Once the others returned from the car lot we left to go back to our home.

When we made it into the house, Lucas rushed to my side. "Mommy, Mommy, you have to see what Uncle Emmett made for me and Ari!" he squealed in excitement. He took my hand and drug me through the house. I had quickly learned the one downside to having hybrid children was that I was not as fast as they were, and often times they were tugging on my arm to pull me along.

In the kitchen Ariana climbed kn my back and covered my eyes.

"You two, I can't see!"

"That's the point," Ariana said with a giggled.

"I won't let you fall, Mommy," Lucas added seriously.

Keeping a tight hold on my hand, Lucas led me through the door and out into the backyard. We traipsed across the lawn for a few yards before we stopped.

"Okay, Ari, let her see."

Ariana removed her tiny hands from over my eyes to reveal a massive treehouse built into the gargantuan maple tree in the back yard. "Didn't Uncle Emmett do a good job, Mama?" Ariana asked.

"Yes he did! This is amazing. Did you thank Uncle Emmett?"

They both nodded.

"It's two stories, and he even made a lookout tower!" Lucas commented with excitement.

"This is really neat. Have you been in it yet?"

They shook their heads, and I grinned wickedly. "Last one in the tree is a rotten egg!" I shouted before taking off for the tree.

Of course they beat me, and then giggled and laughed calling me a rotten egg.

**Edward's PoV:**

The kids knew exactly how to take their mother's mind away from the sadness of the recent events, and Emmett knew how to keep the kids distracted while Andria was gone.

I smiled from my position in the yard as I watched my beautiful wife play in the tree castle with Lucas and Ariana.

"Warren and Dorothy will be here tomorrow morning. Vanessa is coming tonight. She will be the biggest challenge," Alice said as she stopped next to me. "She's a natural with them." Alice was smiling as she watched Andria

I smiled softly. "Yes she is. She's the most beautiful like this: carefree and happy with her children. Will everything with Vanessa work out?" I asked, not sure if i wwnted to know the answer.

Alice shrugged. "There are too many factors that could change. For Andria's sake, I hope it does."

"Me too."

Andria sat nervously on the couch, her leg bouncing up and down quickly. Her fingers twirled a piece of her hair while her other hand picked at the hem of her shirt.

Vanessa knocked at the door, and Alice answered. "Hi, Vanessa," Alice said cheerfully. "I don't want to startle you, but I'd like you to keep an open mind when you speak with Andria."

Vanessa gave her a quizzical look, but brushed past Alice and entered the room. She stopped when she saw Andria on the couch.

**Andria's PoV:**

When I looked up at my best friend, she was staring at me with sorrowful eyes. "Andria, you're not... did something happen? If you lost the baby, you could have told me. We've been emailing and talking on the phone and you keep saying how happy you are and you can't wait for the twins to get here. Why have you lied?"

"Vanessa, I... I haven't been lying to you, not about the pregnancy. I was pregnant."

"But you should be huge; it's been almost eight months."

"I already had the twins."

"How? Andria, I don't understand."

"Vanessa," I said as I stood from the couch, took her hands in mine, and tried to smile at her, but I know it was forced. "Edward and his family are different from you and me. My pregnancy progressed a lot faster than normal pregnancies, and it was really dangerous. My grandparents and you weren't even supposed to know about it, but I couldn't hide it from you; you're my best friend. So I started emailing you, but you weren't ever supposed to see me again. For your own safety and the safety of my new family"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Why?" she asked.

I looked back at Alice, and she nodded at me. "Edward and his family are vampires."

"Andria, that's not even funny! Don't joke around," she scolded.

The realization that I this might not end well for my friendship with Vanessa crashed into me. "I'm not joking, Vanessa. Edward and his family _are _vampires. My children are half vampire, like Nessie. I'm going to become a vampire soon, too."

She started shaking her head slowly and two tears made tracks down her cheeks. "What have you done, Andria? Did you know? Was this something you did willingly?"

"Yes, I knew. I've known since Edward and I started dating."

Suddenly, Vanessa yanked her hands away from mine. "So you _have_ lied to me! Andria, I thought I was your friend! We've always talked honestly to each other – about everything big or small. But this, this is something huge!"

"And you couldn't know! For your safety! Vanessa, I'm not even supposed to know, that's why I have to be changed."

"So they're forcing you. Edward is forcing you into this."

"No, I want this! I love him."

"What would Travis think?" she whispered brokenly.

It was my turn for tears to fall. "Travis was killed by a vampire, but he wasn't like the Cullens. They drink from animals, he drank from humans. He attacked Travis, and then he tried to attack me in Forks. Jasper killed him, but I think Travis would be proud of me and overjoyed that I finally found a place where I am happy and safe."

"I think you've lost your mind, and I don't think you are the same person you were before you left Tahoe," Vanessa said. "I won't tell anyone your little secret," she bit out. "But don't talk to me anymore. You could have told me the truth from the start. You _should _have told me."

She started walking to the door, and all I could do was stand there in tears. This was my fault.

"Lucas! Lucas, you can't go down there!" Nessie shouted as Lucas came stomping down the stairs quickly. He stopped in front of the door, blocking Vanessa's path. Vanessa jumped slightly, and let out a squeak, startled at the sight of Lucas suddenly standing in front of the door.

"Please don't go. Mommy really loves you. She talks about you all the time... and she was really upset she had to lie to you, but she was trying to keep you safe. I know you're hurt," he whispered.

Vanessa gasped, and I knew Lucas was talking to her in her mind.

I waited with bated breath for several moments.

"I'll stay, but only because you asked so nicely," Vanessa said with a shaky smile.

"I'm Lucas Masen Cullen, by the way," he said, holding his hand out for Vanessa and flashing a megawatt smle.

She took it with slightly less hesitant smile. "Vanessa Salina Corrigan."

"He's a little flirt." I heard Emmett whisper.

Vanessa turned back to look at me, and sighed. I waited for the worst. "Andria, I... I really don't like that you thought you had to lie, even if it was for my safety. I'm sorry for almost storming out, but please, promise me no more lies."

"Promise, and I'm sorry, too."

We crashed into each other and didn't let go. "Your little boy, who isn't so little, is so cute," she whispered.

Over her shoulder I saw Lucas smirk, and gave him a pointed look. Little flirt.

"Where is your other baby, who isn't a baby?"

I twisted her around, and she squeaked when she saw Ariana standing beside Lucas.

"Hi," Vanessa whispered.

"Hello, I'm Ariana Isabella Cullen."

"Oh, Andria, they're gorgeous. How old are they?" she asked in awe of my children.

"Six months."

"Impossible!" she shouted as she whipped around to gape at me. "Nope, they were born six months ago. It's part of the vampire in them; they change a lot faster, and even though my babies appear mature and their mentality is much older, they still have their six-month-old moments sometimes."

The twins scowled at me, but everyone else laughed.

"Vanessa, I'm glad you're here, and I'm happy you didn't leave. I'm so sorry I lied to you, and it won't ever happen again, but you have to keep this a secret. No one can know about vampires."

"Your secret is safe. I wouldn't betray Andria, or any of you. I do have one question though. Jacob doesn't look like the rest of you, is he human?"

Jacob chuckled and shook his head. "My tribe protects humans from vampires; a select few of us are shape shifters."

"So you can turn into something else?" Vanessa asked. Jacob nodded so Vanessa prodded further. "Like what?"

"A mangy mutt," Rosalie commented with a smirk.

"A giant wolf," Jacob corrected proudly.

"Did you know about him, too?" Vanessa asked me.

"Yep, before I knew about vampires. Remember the wolf incident I told you about a long time ago? Jacob protected me from the big bad wolf, with a bigger, badder wolf of his own."

"Don't stroke his ego, too much, we'll never hear the end of it," Emmett joked.

Vanessa giggled and then asked, "Any other oddities I should know about?"

"Jasper is my long lost uncle," I said nonchalantly.

Vanessa gaped at me. "No,"

"Yep," Jasper said with a grin. "More like a sister-brother relationship, but Andria technically is my great-great-great niece."

"I think you forgot a great, grandpa," Jacob commented.

The room erupted in laughter. Vanessa smiled at me, and I knew our friendship would be just fine.

We spent the rest of the evening filling Vanessa in on everyone's talents and what my future held.

I was in much of the same state the next morning, waiting for my grandparents to arrive, as I had been waiting for Vanessa. This time, however, Vanessa sat comfortingly by my side, tightly holding my hand. I had already spoken to Granny on the phone and told her that no matter what my appearance was when they saw me, I assured her the babies were fine and healthy. She told me, in a very Ricky Ricardo manner, that I had some explaining to do.

Emmett had rolled on the floor with laughter until Jasper gave him a firm swift kick, and Emmett stopped.

When my grandparents arrived Esme guided them to sit on the love seat, and my grandmother gave me one of her very scary pointed looks.

"Start talking, little girl," Papa said firmly.

"I'm sorry that I've been lying to you both about what has been going on, but it was for your own safety. Edward and his family are -"

"Different," Papa interjected, effectively cutting me off. I stared at him in shock.

"I'm an old man, Alexandria Fosten, but I'm not stupid or blind. Your new family is cold to the touch; they scared the hell out of King and the other farm animals and practically forced food down their throats every time they had to eat a meal. Besides those factors, no adoptive children have the exact same, and strange, color eyes as the two adoptive parents. I thought I raised you better and not take me as a fool."

"So you... you knew something was... you let me marry someone you didn't trust?" I sputtered.

"Now, I didn't say a word about not trustin' the boy. Edward gave me his word he would protect you and keep you safe, and it was obvious how much he adores you. I had no reason to disbelieve him, even knowing something was off about the whole family. But Andria, I didn't raise you to be a fool either, and if you had been in any sort of danger, or if you believed bringing them to the farm would have put us, or Wes, Katherine, and the kids in danger, you never would have set foot in Bath again."

I sighed and fell back against the couch cushions.

"With that being said, I don't care to know what exactly makes the Cullen family different or what they are. What I want to know is where are my great grand babies?" Papa asked with a smile.

Nessie followed Ariana and Lucas down the stairs, and Alice dug out the box of pictures. Granny and Papa were absolutely taken with the twins and all discussion of things supernatural ended. For the time being, we were just a large, if not odd, family spending quality time together after an unforeseen tragedy brought us together.


	41. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended.

Chapter 41 - Changes

Andria's PoV:

Vanessa returned to her home after a few days, but Granny and Papa stayed for Thanksgiving, and this time the vampires didn't eat. Charlie came down and visited with Nessie, and ate with us before returning to Forks. My grandparents stayed for a few more days before they had to return to Bath. Even they were reluctant to leave, because a few days after meeting their great grand kids, Jasper and I announced that he was related to us. I think it eased a little of their nerves of me becoming like my new family, knowing I would have a real member of my original family with me.

Now we had to say goodbye again. I hated having to say goodbye.

"I understand that soon you won't be able to come see us again, but I want you to keep in touch - phone calls, emails, something," Granny said. "And keep sending pictures of my adorable great grandbabies!"

"I will," I said against her shoulder as she held me tightly.

We parted, and I hugged Papa before he shook Edward's hand. "You made a promise to protect my little girl, and I expect you to keep that promise no matter what she is," he said seriously.

"Of course, sir," Edward replied.

After saying bye to the kids, Papa and Granny got into their rental car and headed down the winding driveway, with a promise to call at the airport, once they touched down in North Carolina, and at the house.

Christmas was an extravagant spectacle that also included Charlie, but the smiles that lit up Lucas and Ariana's faces was well worth it.

Charlie stayed until the day before New Year's Eve, and then took Nessie, Lucas, and Ariana to Forks with him. Jacob went with them, happy to be returning to his Pack for a little while. Before they left I reminded my children to be on their best behavior, no biting, and Jacob, Nessie, and Charlie were in charge. Edward gave them the strict reminder that Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper would come get them should there be any problems. Jacob said they would be spending a lot of time down on the Rez, and while I trusted the wolves with my kids, I was scared to hear what new foul words they would learn.

Tonight was New Years Eve, and the night of my change. Alice bought me a gorgeous, sequin-covered silver mini dress. The strapless dress hugged my curves and showcased my legs. Alice paired it with a pair of hot pink peep toe pumps and sparkly, expensive looking earrings and a matching bracelet. Rosalie put my hair into an intricate updo and applied natural looking makeup that highlighted my eyes and made my lips look pouty.

My new family had rushed out of the house shorty after I came downstairs.

"It feels strange being alone in the house together. We haven't been alone in the house in what feels like ages," I said to Edward as I came to stand next to him and look out of the large window in the living room.

"I don't like pulling you away from the family, especially the twins, but tonight is special. They wanted us to have this moment together - alone," Edward said, trailing into a whisper as he turned his body and pulled me into his embrace. "I feel as though I've been waiting for this moment since the night you asked me to stay in your room in Forks."

"I'm terribly sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Cullen," I teased.

Edward smirked and pulled me impossibly closer to him. "What ever will I do with you?"

"I'm sure you can come up with several things," I whispered seductively.

Edward picked up a remote from the piano, and pushed a button. Frank Sinatra's seductive voice swirled around the room as Edward placed the remote down, and we began to sway back and forth. I smiled as Edward sang along with the music. "I know I could always be good, to one who'll watch over me."

He twirled me around and then dipped me low to the ground. "Won't you tell her please, to put on some speed. Follow my lead, oh, how I need, someone to watch over me."

The song ended, and we stopped moving. I looked up into Edward's eyes and smiled at him. "Is this the reason Alice had me get all dolled up?" I asked.

"Yes, and she mentioned something about going out in style. Jasper didn't approve of that comment."

I chuckled. "I bet not."

Edward led me into the dining room where the dining room table had been covered in plates and trays with silver domes over them. "Jacob said you should eat an extravagant meal, and Esme agreed with him," Edward said as he waved his hand toward the table ladened with food. "She couldnt pick one thing to create either, so there is a multitude of different foods."

I began to lift the different lids, uncovering everything from mashed potatoes, pot roast, and green beans to boiled shrimp and cocktail sauce, corn dogs, fresh fruit, cheesecake and other desserts. There was even bowls of hot and sour soup, Chinese and Japanese dishes, and of course a giant tray with an assorted selection of sushi. The best part was that, other than the sushi, everything had been placed in sample sized dishes so I could have a little of everything.

I couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from the sight on the table. "This is incredible! Did Esme make all of this?" I asked in wonder.

"All but the sushi. She didn't want you to know so I had to keep you otherwise occupied," Edward said as he ran his fingers across the swell of my breast and down to rest on my hips. His lips brushed my neck and I groaned.

"None of that now, I have to eat all this delicious looking food first!" I squealed as he playfully nipped my shoulder.

I ate small portions of everything before eating all of the Chinese and Japanese food and all of the sushi. "Did she really make tiny amounts of everything?" I asked before popping a sushi roll into my mouth.

"No, she made normal sizes of everything and sent Emmett and Rosalie to the homeless shelter with the extras while Alice was pampering you."

"Oh." I finished the rest of the sushi and stood from the table.

Edward who had been casually leaning against the wall pulled me into his arms again and pressed his lips firmly to mine. When we parted, I took Edward's hands and led him upstairs. After entering the room, I turned around and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I'm ready, Edward. I want this more than I've ever wanted anything before," I said. "I love you."

"I love you, as well," he whispered in my ear before trailing cool kissed down the column of my neck and across my shoulder. His hands gripped my hips almost painfully and held me close to his body, lifting me and carrying me across the room to place me on the bed. He placed kisses back up my neck, briefly touching my lips, before going back to the curve of my neck. I was lost in the sweet sensations of Edward's kisses until I felt the pressure of his teeth piercing my neck and the pain of his venom began to slowly flow through my veins.

Just like before I gave birth, Edward described every detail of the change and what it would feel like, but no words described this pain. It felt as if someone had poured liquid metal into my veins. Every inch of my body felt as if I was on fire, tossed on a pyre and set ablaze.

I tried not to scream as Edward moved to bite my wrists and ankles. God I tried, but the burning was too much and an agonizing scream tore from my throat. I'm not sure how long I stayed conscious until the agony overtook me and I blacked out.

Even in the unbelievable pain, I remembered one thing everyone had told me – to try and think of my favorite memories with all the details I could remember, and they will be easier to hold on to once my change is complete. So every moment I could think past the mind-boggling torture of the venom burning through my body, I would remember Travis, my grandparents, Wes and Katherine and their kids, Vanessa, and of course my new family. I started at one point to think about my parents, but decided I didn't want those memories.

It felt like much too soon the pain lessened dramatically. I knew it was still there, the ache and the burning didn't completely go away, but somehow it lessened. I knew I should know why, but for some reason I couldn't place what was happening.

**Edward's PoV:**

Andria let out anther blood curdling scream, and I groaned. I decided I would have gladly taken Bella's silent change over this torture any day.

Jasper stormed into the room, his jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists at his sides. He went to the other side of the bed and positioned himself beside Andria. His mind was set on helping her.

"Jasper, don't-"

"Shut the hell up, Edward," he growled.

He laid his hand over one of hers, and inhaled a sharp breath between his teeth. Andria started to scream again, but it faded into a soft whimper. I looker over at my brother, and saw his eyes were tightly closed and a grimace of pain was on his face.

"Well, don't take it all, project it. We can both make this easier for her," I said.

Emmett came in seconds later, and kneeled at the foot of the bed. "Let's do this shit!" he exclaimed, rubbing his hands together, before groaning in pain as Jasper began projecting Andria's agony and we stayed as still as statues.

We stayed like that for two and a half days until Alice ordered us out of the room so she could change Andria's clothes and fix her hair. She got Emmett and Jasper to leave, but gave up arguing with me and let me stay.

Alice changed Andria into a pair of designer jeans and a baby blue off the shoulder sweater. If Bella was watching from heaven, I know she was jealous of Andria's jeans after Alice had put her in a dress. After she was dressed, Alice curled Andria's normally straight hair.

"She's gorgeous, Edward," Alice said before leaving the room.

Everyone gathered in the doorway when Andria's heart starting beating extremely fast. No one dared to move when her heart finally stopped.

**Andria' PoV:**

I knew when it was over because the dulled flame that had licked my body into what felt like an abused lump of charcoal had retreated to my throat with a vengeance. The room was deathly silent, except for the sounds of the birds chirping in the trees outside, and whatever that awful buzzing noise was. I could feel that I was lying on something soft and fluffy; it felt nice under my hands. I didn't dare open my eyes, so instead I took a deep breath of air and was assaulted with a million different scents. It sent my already overworking brain into a frenzied overdrive. Shooting up out of my lying position, I crouched on what I know noticed to be the bed.

I noticed several things at once; I could see dust floating in the air and it was gross, there was a spider web and spider in the far upper corner of the room, I could see each individual thread, in detail, in the woven fabric of the sheets, and there were several vampires standing in front of me that I knew, but at the same time didn't _know_. Four males were positioned in front of three females.

The growl rumbled in my chest before I could register that I had backed up against the headboard. I felt and heard it crack against the pressure of my back. The sound made me growl again.

"Andria, we aren't going to hurt you."

I snapped my eyes to the person who spoke and my expression softened. I knew him the best; a voice rang out in my head - _husband_.

Edward.

I realized I was still growling and stopped. Tilting my head, I examined him. He looked different, his features sharper more distinct, yet he was still the same. His scent was distinct as well, the most intoxicating cologne.

Edward took a step closer, and I automatically growled. Quickly, I clamped my hand over my mouth. I _knew _I shouldn't be afraid of him; something instinctual told me he would never hurt me.

I withdrew my hand from my mouth and noticed my skin for the first time. It was fascinating!

I ignored the next voice that spoke, but registered the words. "Be careful, she's all over the place." It was a man's voice, very southern, and he smelled like hay and leather. He felt like home, family.

I didn't bother to put a name to the voice as I studied my hand. My skin was pale white, snowy looking almost, and had no marks. I poked myself and found that I didn't feel cold, and my skin gave, creating a dip where my finger pushed and returning to normal when I retracted my finger. I frowned, saddened that I didn't feel different, and then I brought my hands up to my throat. My momentary distraction from the tortuous burn was gone, and the burning was brought back to the forefront of my mind.

"She needs to hunt," the southern voice said, and this time I did look up to see who it was.

Oh, duh, Jasper! Newborn vampire expert and empath. I wondered if I was driving him nuts.

He chuckled, I growled, we stared at each other.

I counted the passing time as we had our little stare off, neither of us blinking. Nine minutes, thiry-six seconds.

"Oh stop it, Jasper! I want to see her!" A tiny little pixie woman, who I registered to be Alice with another part of my crazy mind, burst forward from behind the vampire expert.

Part of me knew she wasn't a threat, but another wilder part took over, and I was flying through the glass window before I could stop myself. Once I hit the ground, on my feet surprisingly, I took off running through the forest.

My feet barely touched the ground, but the trees and my surroundings were perfectly clear, not the blur I thought they would be. Everything was so disorienting, the sounds, the sights, and the ability to know someone was following me.

Not someone, two people, so I pushed myself faster. Something in me was telling me to stop and turn around and stand my ground, so I followed my new insane instict and stopped in the small clearing I had reached.

When a blonde vampire burst through the trees, I charged at him. We both ignored the other male as we fought. He was stronger, but I was faster and smaller; easily able to twist out of his grasp, until I jerked and realized I was unable to move. He had effectively trapped my arms behind me, and his own arms were wrapped tightly around me.

My neck however was still able to twist, so with a movement too fast for him to predict I sunk my teeth into his forearm at the same time I heard, "Jasper, watch it, she's going to..."

But it was too late. The blonde man growled in pain as the other man finished his exclamation quieter. "Bite."

"Dammit, Alexandria! I'm just trying to make sure you don't run into any humans and do something you'll regret!" Jasper shouted.

My crazed mind suddenly became less fuzzy and began focusing on who was around me, and who my teeth were currently sunk into.

I had bitten Jasper!

Edward and Jasper had taken off after me, after I had freaked out when Alice approached too quickly. They were just trying to make sure I was safe, and I had bitten Jasper!

Slowly I disengaged my teeth and relaxed in his grip. I stared at the ground, not wanted to meet either of their eyes. I felt horrible. No, horrible didn't even begin to describe it.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry, I didn't... I don't know what..." I stammered, still not looking up. The dirt was very interesting, and it was much better than seeing the disappointment on my brother's and husband's faces.

"It's okay, Andria, stop those negative emotions. Yeah, the bite hurts, but I'm glad it was me and not some unlucky hunter," Jasper said calmly.

"Jasper, it's January and the dead of winter, there won't be any hunters for a little while!"

"There are actually several hunters out around this time of year," Edward said. "You should hunt since we are already here."

I couldn't stop myself from looking up at him. His voice was beautiful, and his scent did strange things to my mind _and _body. Edward gave me a soft smile which I returned.

"What do you think, Jasper?" he asked.

"It would be best; she's not as controlled as Bella was. I know what to expect from her. We'll have to be careful, but I think we can manage."

"Um, hello, I'm right here. While I may be a newborn, I'm not stupid," I said angrily.

"No, but your emotions are all over the place, because you are a newborn. So are your reactions. Anyway, if I let you go do you think you can control yourself enough to not run away from us? I'd hate to have to really restrain you, and I don't think Edward will like it either," Jasper said.

I thought about it, and while I did feel like I was teetering on the edge of my sanity, I didn't think I would run away. Plus, the way Jasper was holding me was already uncomfortable, and I didn't really want to find out what his serious restraint would entail. Finally, I nodded, and ever so slowly Jasper released his grip.

Edward explained how to hunt using my senses. I scented the air and took off in the direction we had come before veering to the east. Flying through the air in an inhuman leap I caught a bobcat in my arms. Its claws raked across my chest in defense, shredding my sweater and exposing my stomach. It let out an ear splitting screech before I sunk my teeth into its neck. The noise died down to a gurgle with each pull of the soothing, warm, thick liquid before the animal was silenced completely and drained.

I remained seated on the forest floor, growling softly when I heard Edward and Jasper approaching from the west. "Its just us, we didn't want to come up behind you," Edward said calmly, and my growling stopped.

"You're doing remarkably well using your senses to determine who and what is around you," Jasper added. "Would you like something else before we return to the house?"

Three deer and what Edward called a marmot later, we were on our way back to the house. I had no further incidences of newbornness yet, but I wasn't counting on not snapping again, and Jasper seemed to agree, because he kept within grabbing distance of me. Edward, however, was closer - much closer. We walked side by side, almost flush, but still brushing against each other as we walked.

Edward chuckled when we reached the house, causing me to jump slightly at the sudden extra noise. "Carlisle has given Alice one of his fatherly talks about approaching newborns. She's thoroughly upset with herself," Edward said.

Jasper seemed to concentrate on the house for a second and then chuckled as well. "Serves my crazy wife, she knows better than to jump at a newborn like she did," he responded.

"I didn't mean to get anyone in trouble," I whispered.

Both men stopped, and Edward held my face in his hands. His touch was soothing and warm. "Oh, darling, you didn't get anyone in trouble. Your reaction was normal, but we haven't dealt with a normal newborn since Emmett and we were unprepared for your reactions, even with Jasper's warnings of your stability."

I nodded, and then looked over at Jasper. "I'm going to be the handful you didn't want me to be, aren't I?" I questioned, remembering a fuzzy conversation in the kitchen months ago.

"Possibly, but don't worry about it. Just think of this as giving me hell, and expect payback when I know you won't use your teeth," he joked with a grin.

I giggled, and we continued on our way to the house. When we entered the house, the family had gathered in the living room and were all seated on various pieces of furniture.

I leaned closer to Edward, nervousness setting in as all eyes turned to me. The urge to run back out into the forest was overwhelming, but Jasper sent me a wave of calm and what I remembered to be our homey emotions, but now they were stronger. Edward squeezed my hand, and I fought the urge to bolt and remained by his side.

"Did you have a nice hunt?" Carlisle asked calmly.

I nodded. "Marmot tastes funny."

This comment earned me a giggle from Esme and Alice and a belly laugh from Emmett. I shied closer to Edward at the noise. The buzzing noise that had been absent in the forest was still present in the house. "What is that buzzing?" I questioned.

"The lights," Carlisle responded. "How much do you remember from before your change, Andria?"

"Most everything, I guess. It all seems very fuzzy, like I'm viewing it from behind fogged glass, but I remember Travis, and my family in Bath, and Vanessa. Oh, and of course my babies! Maybe all the memories aren't perfectly clear, but I do remember."

"The fuzziness is normal. Everything you have experienced so far has been normal. This change will take time for you to adjust, but we are all here to help you," Carlisle said.

Alice bounced in her seat, causing me to shy closer to Edward. "Have you seen yourself, yet?" she asked with barely contained excitement.

I shook my head and shifted as physically close to Edward as possible. He wrapped his arm around me.

"It's okay, Andria, Alice is just very excited. She won't hurt you," Edward said.

"Tone it down, Alice," Jasper added.

She frowned at him, and then smiled happily at me. "Would you like to see yourself?"

I shrugged. I didn't know. What would I see when I looked? Would it still be me, or would a stranger be looking back at me?

"Well, you need to see!" she exclaimed and darted off up the stairs, breezing past us. The movement made me growl lowly, but Jasper's calming waves sushed my noises.

Alice returned slower this time, carrying a large mirror over her head. She propped it against the wall and motioned for me to look into it.

I looked up at Edward who chuckled. "Andria, Darling, you don't need my permission. I know this is new for you, but you are your own person. Go look, nothing bad will happen."

I nodded, more sure of myself because of his words, even though I felt as of my mind would explode. I had a hundred different thoughts; what were my twins doing, why did Edward smell so good, was a bugging the hell out of Jasper, Carlisle looked too calm, Alice was too bouncy, the room smelled like cleaning products and flowers, and those were just a few of the thoughts racing through my mind.

The buzzing of the lights was still bothering me. Couldn't we see in the dark? Night vision and all that jazz, why have the lights on?

Shaking my head to rid myself of the random train of thought, I shuffled slowly to the mirror. I was still unsure of my speed in the house, afraid I would break something.

Alice moved over, and I stood in front of the mirror. The sight that met my eyes made me gasp. Gone was the blossoming young woman and in her place stood a grown woman. My face had thinned slightly, making my cheekbones more defined. My lips were fuller and a pretty shade of pink that most women had to wear lipstick to have. My hair had grown a few inches to fall to the middle of my back, and was several shades of brown mixed with golden and honey blonde strands.

My eyes stayed away from my red eyes and moved to examine the rest of my body. My breasts were larger, but not abnormally so for my size; C cups instead of a B. My figure had filled out into a seductive hourglass, but I was still fairly petite. The rips in my sweater revealed snowy white skin and a flat abdomen. Pulling up the sweater revealed an absence of the stretch marks that had faded over the months but not gone away while I was human.

Looking back up, I stared at my once baby blue-grey eyes. The red was startling but not as scary as I thought they would be. I remembered once saying to Edward on our honeymoon that his red eyes were sexy, and wondered if he thought the same of mine.

"Yes." Edward's voice rang out besides few feet away from me.

I whipped around to face him, and saw his trademark smirk gracing his lips. "Very much so," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett whined.

Edward shook his head and beckoned me to his side with his finger.

I sashayed over to him with a playful smile. Tilting my chin up with his fingers, he studied my face before pressing his lips to mine.

The feeling of his lips on mine shot my new body into overdrive and my mind into orbit.

**Edward's PoV:**

_I know what to expect from her,_ Jasper had said.

Hah!

It turned out Jasper didn't know what to expect at all.

Like Bella, Andria was different from any newborn Jasper had ever encountered, and yet sometimes she was exactly what he knew.

The chaos of the next few weeks ranged from mild to severe as Andria adjusted to being a vampire. She was trying to learn control of her strength after several door handles had to be replaced as well as and the faucets and knobs in our bathroom. Her practice included cracking eggs without demolishing the shells and building tons of Lego Star Wars models. Emmett wasn't always happy when they couldn't complete one because Andria had crushed the piece into colorful plastic dust. She also practiced the basics of getting dressed herself without ripping her clothes. That required several online shopping adventures and much grumbling from Andria about being able to dress herself since she was three.

If the other males hadn't been present, I believed Andria would have been happy to run around naked. I certainly wouldn't have stopped her,_ if other males weren't present._

Trying to get Andria accustomed to noises and movements was another effort. She was a lot like a skittish terrier, any sudden noise or movement caused her to jump and growl for the first few days. She became better as the weeks passed, but she still had her skittish moments. The day Rosalie revved the engine of Jasper's truck while tuning it, Andria had literally crawled up the wall and perched on the mantel above the fireplace. She snarled at anyone who came near her until Jasper commanded her to get down. She whimpered the entire time she crept to his feet, and after snapping out of her moment apologized to everyone.

We also practiced trying to have her act human: breathing, fidgeting, blinking, and so forth, but those activities tended to piss Andria off and send her into one of her newborn fits. She claimed she had been human the most recent of all of us and we could shove it where the sun doesn't shine.

Practicing her strength also usually resulted in some form of a tantrum that left something broken and Andria storming out of the house and into the forest. The only plus to her storming into the forest is we weren't frantically trying to find her, she always went to the same place: an outcropping of rocks set high on the mountainside. It was impossible for humans to reach and made us marginally more comfortable about the danger of her slipping. That, and Jasper or I would always be close behind her.

Most times we left her to her thoughts; she had a new habit of talking out loud, so we usually knew what was going on. If she didn't talk out loud, her mind was completely open to me now, and I was hoping it would stay that way.

Carlisle was positive Andria's talent had transformed with her through her change, but we had yet to witness it, and no one wanted to anger a newborn or be angry around her to see if she could control the beast inside us.

Jasper and I both had received several more bites from an enraged Andria, who was a much better and controlled fighter than Jasper or I had expected.

Yeah, no one wanted to tick off the newborn. Emmett didn't even suggest arm wrestling matches.

Andria and I spent plenty of time alone together, mostly in the woods. Esme banned us from having sex in the house after Andria crashed us through the floor. We were now restricted to the great outdoors. Emmett said he had to beat our record for crashing through the floor, but his plan was thwarted by an angry Esme.

No one wants their mother threatening to castrate them - human or vampire.

Andria was a natural hunter, who had a preference for anything that didn't squeak. Her first marmot had been her last. She had been itching to find a bear, but we had yet to come across one that wasn't in hibernation, and the animal lover in Andria refused to wake a sleeping bear... crazy woman.

Jacob and Nessie kept in touch, and Andria talked with the twins almost every day, but with her unpredictable behavior she refused to let the children come back home until she was more in control of her actions.

It had been three months to the day since Andria woke to this new life when the family saw Andria's talent in full force.

The entire family had embarked on a hunting trip, which was rare with Andria being a newborn and more volatile than passive most times during hunting.

It was another thing we had been working on. Everyone took turns going with Andria in groups of two so she could learn our scents, our hunting habits, and try to cohunt with someone other than me. I was the only person she didn't try and take a bite out of during an outing.

She had been doing extremely well recently, so Carlisle suggested a family hunting excursion. We were crossing the Nevada-California border and traveling into the Tahoe National Forest before going further north. We would be hunting in the Plumas National Forest. It had several small lakes and plenty of wildlife.

Emmett was hoping to bag a bear, but Andria made him promise it couldn't be a mother bear and he couldn't wake one up from hibernation. Emmett begrudgingly agreed.

No one wanted a pissed off newborn, and Andria was an avid animal lover.

We slowed down our speed once we reached our destination, and set a leisurely pace as we laughed and talked. Andria was in one of her unusually calm and unaggressive moods. She was talking amicably with Alice about the wildlife when Alice suddenly stopped entranced in a vision.

The vision sent me whirling into the past and set me on edge. Andria sensed my emotions and inched closer to me. Her hand brushed mine and she tried to give me a small smile.

"Alice, what do you-" Carlisle started before all our heads whipped around to the east as a nomad came into our vision.

His mind was crazed, and I was surprised with the dense population of the surrounding area that he had not fed in a long time. Wearing filthy, tattered clothing and no shoes he crouched and growled at us.

I tried to push Andria behind me, my instincts to protect her and my memory of Bella's death strong in my mind, but she had other plans.

Andria leapt forward in a crouch of her own and growled back at the rabid vampire. His eyes met hers and Andria glared at him.

My family and I were all amazed when, just as Carlisle had described a year ago in New York, the predators eyes fogged over. The growling stopped and, he seemed to be frozen in place.

Andria leapt forward in a flash, removing his head with a quick snap of her teeth and twist of her hands.

"Well, we now know Andria's talent has passed over with her into this life," Carlisle commented dryly.

Jasper was staring at Andria in wonder; a proud smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Why don't the rest of you continue on our trip. Emmett and I will make sure our little friend here doesn't have any friends or a mate and dispose of him," Jasper said.

We all nodded, and I moved to pull Andria with me. She looked down at the body and then back up to my eyes. She had questions in her eyes and her mind was running several different courses. She thought about being defiant and staying to help Jasper, taking off on her own to hunt and roam the unknown forest, but she finally relaxed beside me and allowed me to pull her away from the scene.

As we continued through the forest, Carlisle came up beside Andria. "I'm proud of you, Andria. Granted I wish you had let the more experience fighters handle the situation, but your gift seems very formidable and I'm amazed at your strength and ability. You are truly amazing, daughter."

Andria beamed at Carlisle.

An hour later Emmett and Andria found a male grizzly and, while the rest of us watched from the tree limbs, Andria and Emmett playfully taunted the angry bear.

Andria's bell-like laughter rang through the forest, while Emmett's bellows echoed and shook the trees. When the tormenting stopped, Emmett backed off and joined us in the trees while Andria took down her first bear.

After everyone had finished hunting we decided to relax by one of the smaller, less frequented lakes. We all stretched out along the bank and had our second surprise concerning Andria in less than twenty-four hours.

As we lay still, a young gray fox approached the water to drink a good distance from us. Andria, noticing the animal, sat up slowly and watched it with a smile. She made a clicking noise with her tongue and the fox looked up. The two studied each other for a moment before the fox slowly crept its way closer and closer to Andria.

When it was within touching distance, Andria slowly reached out her hand and the crazy fox bumped its head against her fingers.

"Hello there, little guy, aren't you so cute," Andria cooed to the animal.

She began to stroke its fur and the fox moved even closer, daring to brush its tail against her legs. I waited for the moment when her touch was too strong and she killed the small mammal, but it never came.

My crazy wife had the fox lying in her lap half asleep as she stroked his fur and talked to it.

We all watched in amazement until Andria looked up and her eyes met Carlisle's. "Can I keep him?"

I don't know if it was the sheer amazement that an animal was unafraid of one of the world's greatest predators, or Andria's big puppy dog eyes that won Carlisle over, but he gave in with a smile and a nod.

Andria squealed and picked up her fox, cradling him gently in her arms. "Can we go home? I have to make him a bed and a little house, and get him some food and maybe we can buy some dog dishes so he can have water and food," Andria rambled as she stroked the fox's fur.

The little fucker rested his head in the crook of her arm, completely relaxed while his whole body was limp in Andria's embrace.

Seeing Andria's excitement the family returned home with a grumbling Emmett. He was happy his little sis was able to have a pet, but jealous because of all the times he himself had tried to keep an animal for a pet and had failed.

Andria named the fox Todd after the fox from "The Fox and the Hound."

While Todd sat and watched, Andria attempted to build him a house until she gave up trying to use a hammer and allowed me to help her.

Jasper ran in to town to buy water and food bowls for Todd upon Andria's request... and her sweet puppy dog eyes. Emse found old blankets for the animal that Andria put inside his house.

Once Andria was satisfied with his living arrangements she wanted to find him some food.

"Andria, I don't want to upset you, but you know Todd might not stay, right? He's a wild animal and other than you, he doesnt really like the rest of us," I told her.

Andria smiled and petted Todd. "I know, but I don't think he will. Can we catch him a squirrel?"

I agreed with a laugh, and after five minutes we returned with a squirrel for Todd.

The damn fox was still sitting on the back porch I front of his little house. He even swished his tail when Andria approached. Andria presented him the squirming squirrel, and after sniffing and inspecting the rodent, Todd snatched it from Andria, killed it, and began dining on his meal. We watched until he was finished and curled up inside of his house.

Andria missed her dogs terribly. They remained with Vanessa and her younger brother. Having an animal around was good for Andria. She was a huge animal lover and I was glad, even being a vampire, Andria was able to interact with cute, furry animals.

Andria beamed at me, and kissed my cheek. I caught her chin, and pressed my lips firmly on hers.

"You, my darling, will never cease to amaze me."


	42. Summoned

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight. It is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended. **

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the late posting. I have no excuses, except real life has been crazy. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 42 - Summoned

Andria's PoV:

I had been a vampire for eight months when Jacob, Nessie, Lucas, and Ariana returned to our home in Tahoe.

Even though I still had some crazy moments, I had mostly mellowed out of my initial newborn phase. When it came to hunting and feeding, my children were not even a blip on my radar. Did they smell sweet? Yes, but I knew they were mine and no harm would come to what was mine.

I watched Todd from my perch in the treehouse as he brought a mouse into the yard. Todd surpassed everyone's expectations that he would leave after a few days. My sweet Todd loved his new home and made fast friends with Ariana and Lucas. He didn't much care for any of the other vampires, and he despised Jacob; it must have been the dog smell. We even learned gray foxes could climb trees. He frequently climbed into the treehouse to play with the kids.

Today, he climbed up to eat his meal with me. I was sitting in the treehouse because I needed to be alone to think, and everyone knew that.

My children had been home for less than a week, I was just getting the hang of vampirism, and Edward and I were permitted to fool around in the house again, when Alice got a vision.

Something always had to ruin what was good and happy in our world, and it usually involved the monsters I hated most.

How dare they intrude on our family! Making crazy demands that had to be met. We hadn't broken any laws or caused any problems. I didn't tell a human what we were, I told a fox! It wasn't like Todd was going to run off and tell someone!

I jumped from the treehouse window and landed softly in the green summer grass. Todd quickly scaled down the tree, and trotted beside me as I ventured into the forest.

Anger boiled through my empty veins, and I smashed my fist through a small birtch. We had been summoned! Like pigs to the slaughter, they demanded our presence a week from now.

I wanted to kill them all. Edward and Jasper said I couldn't... Bastards.

I hated them, the Volturi. What could they want now?

Eleazar had visited with his coven to give my talent a proper name, surely he hadn't ratted us out. He assured Carlisle he wouldn't, and Edward and Jasper saw and felt no deceit.

I threw a rock into the lake as I flopped down on the spongy moss by the bank. Todd sat beside me and bumped my arm with his head. I scratched between his ears absentmidely.

Strange, old, ex-Volturi coot couldn't even give my talent a proper name! Lot of good he did! He was utterly perplexed, something that apparently had never happened.

He said that to the best of his knowledge my gift gave me the ability to incapacitate a predator. He said I was like a sedative to the beast.

A fucking sedative!

Jasper was an empath, Alice a Seer, Edward a mind reader, and I was a fucking sedative! A drug!

I chucked another stone into the water, splashing Todd and me with droplets. He made a disgruntled noise and shook out his pelt, moving away and lying down out of the reach of water droplets.

When I snapped at Eleazar and showed him just what a sedative did when it was angry, he and his family took their leave back to Alaska. Good riddance!

Carlisle wasn't really pleased with my actions, but he wasn't happy with Elezear's explanation and handling of my temper either, so he let it slip. But not before he gave me the 'don't let it happen again' lecture.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Meditation was supposed to help; Jasper said so. I thought Jasper was full of shit. I'd like to see him meditate. I wanted to meditate him right off the edge of a cliff. Too bad it wouldn't hurt him; stupid fucker would probably just laugh.

Another thing that had come with my change was my potty mouth. Granny would be horrified. Esme threated to wash my mouth out with soap. She did once; Jasper and Emmett held me down. Soap tasted gross. They didn't like it either; when they let me up, and I forced it down their throats.

Rosalie thought that incident was funny. She warned Emmett not to get on my bad side. Poor brother thougt I was past my crazy moments... idiot.

I chuckled to myself, the humor in the memory making it easier to calm down, until I looked down at saw my reflection in the surface of the water.

My eyes had begun to change into an odd orange color in July, but now they were bright red again.

I had slipped.

I slammed my hand on the surface of the water, causing ripples to spread and distorting the image I hated so much. I hated my eyes. They were a constant reminder of my mistake.

Carlisle said we were lucky I had been in Colorado when it happened and we didn't have to move or worry about being suspected.

I saw nothing lucky about it.

I had _killed_ someone, not just any someone either a man, no boy; he was only twenty- my age.

He had been hunting and in the wrong place and the wrong time. That's what Jasper said. I said _I_ was the one in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Edward tried to assume all responsibility; he hadn't been able to control me or keep a hold of me, and I had taken off after the delicious, mouth-watering scent. It wasn't Edward's fault; he didn't sink his teeth into the boy.

I had pounced on the kid before he even registered he wasn't alone anymore. He never stood a chance.

He had a family, two loving parents and two sisters. Rose had told me after I asked. Edward had hissed at her and said I didn't need to know that, and it would make it harder. I didn't want a name to the scared eyes I had looked into when I had come back to myself. Rose didn't give me a name either; she understood I couldn't know that.

Edward was right, knowing about the boy made it harder for me to forgive myself for my actions, but it made me want to be better - try harder.

I vowed he would be my last. I promised Travis I wouldn't slip again, and I would try my damnedest to only drink from animals.

I heard the footfalls and smelled his approach long before he reached my side. "Hi, Edward."

He sat beside me and frowned. "You're thinking about the accident again, aren't you?"

I snorted. The _accident_. What a shitty name for it.

"Why even bother asking, you know I am!" I snapped. Edward's face fell and hurt flashed in his eyes.

It was my turn to frown. "I'm sorry, Edward, you don't deserve my temper."

He kissed my temple and pulled me to straddle his lap. "Lash out at me all you want. If you need to be angry, be angry. I know you still love me. I can hear you," Edward said as he tapped my forehead.

I smiled and kissed his lips. These past few months I put Edward through hell with my mood swings and temper tantrums, but he never faltered or gave up. He stood unwavering by my erratic side and helped me through my issues.

I didn't think it was enough, but I always tried to show him how much I loved him. We hadn't marked each other, and though we had had some heated and crazy moments together we had both been waiting for the perfect time.

However, we could both feel it, with the Volturi breathing down our necks again, the urge to claim each other, to place my mark on him as he marks me, was getting stronger. The need to have physical proof on our bodies that we belonged to each other was too powerful.

"I hate this! I hate that they've demanded this of us. Why can't they leave us be, Edward?"

"I don't have an answer, Darling. I wish I did, I wish I could take our family away and never have to see the Volturi again, but it's not an option," he answered solmnely. "I won't let anything happen to you or the twins."

He brushed his lips against mine.

"I know you won't," I responded, pulling away briefly to speak and then pressing my lips back against his.

Edward's fingers slipped under my shirt as I deepened the kiss, my tongue sliding across his in a sensual tango.

I groaned as his fingertips brushed against the swell of my breast. I arched my back, which pressed my heated center firmly into his erection.

He stood with me in his arms, I wrapped my legs around his hips, and he moved to press my back against a tree - our tree. It had our initials carved deep into the bark.

My shirt was quick to flutter to the ground and his joined it moments later. I moved to undo his belt while his hands played with my breasts. Our lips were still locked together.

There were no soft caresses and tenderness in the act this time. Today, it was all raw need and desire. We knew what could happen when we stepped into Volterra. No one said it aloud, but we all knew, and Edward and I were doing our best to hold it together.

He pants pooled around his feet. Mine weren't so lucky. They shredded under Edward's touch and he swiftly entered me in one thrust.

We both growled at the sensation. His mouth left mine to trail kisses and nips across my neck and collarbone. My head thumped against the tree as I arched into his thrusting motions.

Sex as a human was good. Sex as a vampire was undefinable. The speed and strength Edward used to bring us both pleasure was awe-inspiring.

I moaned as Edward's fingers teased my clitoris. His pace increased and he shifted, hitting an entirely different spot inside me causing my whole body shake.

"Oh, Edward, don't... don't stop... please. Oh, fuck!" I screamed as I fell apart around him.

Running purely on instinct, I bent my head and my teeth sunk into the curve of his shoulder. Edward roared as his own orgasm rocked through his body. His teeth found my neck and I moaned around his shoulder.

There was no pain like I thought there would be. It heightened the pleasure and made me orgasm again. I removed my teeth when Edward removed his and we eached sealed the other's wound with tender strokes of our tongues.

Edward rested his head against my shoulder and sighed.

"Can we do that again?" I asked breathlessly.

Edward chuckled, and looked up at me with love swirling in his amber eyes.

When we returned to the house I had to leap through our bedroom window since I was pantless and pantyless, much to Edward's pleasure.

Once we were downstairs, we were greeted by the family.

"Bout damn time you did that," Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Did what?" Ariana asked.

"Nothing," I answered, shooting Jasper a glare.

"Ew! Gross!" Lucas exclaimed and started rubbing his eyes.

Edward gave him _the look_. "What did I tell you about looking for things in people's minds?" Edward asked him.

"Sometimes you don't like what you see," Lucas grumbled.

Todd trotted in through the kitchen and jumped up to perch on Ariana's lap. Esme had made Todd a doggy door in the kitchen after he made such a ruckus one night when he had had been left outside.

She said she would kick him out if he made any messes or tore anything up. She even gave him the lecture personally as he sat on my lap that afternoon. Todd was a good boy and left all of Esme's furniture alone and even stayed off the counters. He only perched on the twins' laps or mine, or sat on the carpet.

My musings about Todd abruptly ended as I realized the conversation had shifted to our impending departure to Volterra.

"I find it odd that they have summoned all of us," Carlisle stated again, like he had every time this conversation came up.

"I don't," I snapped, and Edward placed a calming hand on my shoulder. His thumb brushed his fresh mark and I relaxed. "Aro is crazy and a lot strange, but he isn't stupid. He's making us come to his home turf this time. Last time he came here it didn't end well for him, but if he has us there, well then that opens up a slew of possibilities for him."

"Like what?" Rose asked.

"Making one of us stay in return for the others being set free," I replied. "I've thought of other possibilities, but they don't seem reasonable. He wouldn't kill one of us, because that would destroy any support they might hope to obtain from us. Also, most of the other covens would quickly side with Carlisle, if Aro committed such an act of violence against us. But if he could make one of us stay, threaten the family, then he could have a prize."

"I don't see how that would work," Carlisle said.

"Because you don't want to, and I understand that, but think about it. Aro threatens my life, Edward will stay. Jasper would stay for Alice, Edward would stay for any of the kids, and so would I, and Alice would stay for Jasper. That's four talented vampires willing to do anything to protect the ones they love."

"Andria's thoughts shouldn't be taken lightly, Carlisle. She has a good point, and what she said is true. It could be a move Aro tries to make," Jasper said.

"You don't think that will happen do you, Carlisle?" Emse asked worriedly.

He shook his head but shifted his eyes to Alice.

"I can't see that; no one has made a decision. So far, all Aro wants is to see us at his castle. He hasn't made up his mind what to do with us once we get there."

"They're just a bunch of cock-sucking leeches, why should we bow down to them?" Lucas exclaimed.

"Lucas Masen!" I shouted over Emmett's roaring laughter.

"That is inappropriate, and you won't say it again," Edward scolded.

Lucas had the decency to look ashamed.

I knew those wolves would be a bad influence. Leave it to Paul to teach my kids all the bad words.

"We will be bowing down to no one, Lucas. We are merely consenting to Aro's request for a meeting in Volterra. You'd do well to not say those words again, lest you want Esme to wash your mouth out with soap," Carlisle said.

Jacob clapped Lucas on the back. "Good word use though, Lucas, Paul would be proud, but be careful with the leeches thing. It's an all vampire term."

"Shut it, Jacob," I growled at him, but he just chuckled. "Your pack of mutts ruined my sweet boy."

Lucas scoffed. "Naw, Uncle Emmett did that when he taught me what a vagina was."

I pounced on Emmett before anyone could stop me, and punched him in the jaw. "Stop teaching my baby bad things!" I shouted, slapping his arm with each word to get my point across.

Jasper hauled me off Emmett and sat me in Edward's lap. Edward wrapped his arms firmly around my waist. Rose was highly amused, but trying to hide her laughter from Emmett as she stroked his hair.

Ariana looked horrified and was scowling at her brother. They weren't looking at one another, but you could tell they were having a silent conversation. Edward was watching them with a small smirk on his lips.

"Sorry, Mom," Lucas finally said.

"It's okay, but don't let it happen again, and forget everything Uncle Emmett told you about vaginas, it's probably all wrong."

"Sadly, it wasn't," Edward whispered in my ear where only I could hear him.

I was a nervous wreck on the chartered plane to Italy. I didn't think vampires could be so nervous… or twitchy.

If my new family wanted me to twitch like a human, I certainly had it down pat and then some on this trip.

I also couldn't get over the fact that our pilot was a vampire. The Volturi had a vampire they used just to fly their pretty chartered jet! I could gag.

Jasper's influences had stopped helping the moment we began our descent into Italy.

After the plane touched down on a private airstrip, we stepped off the plane and were greeted by another vampire.

"Hello, my name is Santiago, and I will be escorting you to Castle Volterra," this new vampire said.

I was hesitant to follow the man as he began to walk toward a long, black limousine, but Edward gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, so I followed the rest of my family making sure my children were close to my side.

The drive to the castle was silent except for the hummingbird-like thrumming of Nessie's, Lucas's, and Ariana's hearts. Nessie sat on one side of Edward with her head on his shoulder, while Ariana was between us, with Lucas on my other side.

When we reached the castle, Santiago was joined by Alec and Jane, and we were led through a series of tunnels until we reached a set of huge, ornate doors.

With an evil smile and a grand flourish, Jane opened the doors and proceeded to enter a massive chamber.

We stood united together as a family. Carlisle stood in the center, Edward on his left, and Emmett on his right. I stood beside Edward with Jasper beside me, then Alice. Nessie, Ariana and Lucas were behind Edward and me. Esme and Rose were next to Emmett.

Aro, Cauis, and Marcus sat on thier thrones while what I assumed to be the majority of the main guard stood around the room. I noticed Demetri off to the side and a blurry memory of a fight between Edward and him over my blood flashed through my mind. By the way he was looking at me, I could sense I was not as appealing anymore, at least to fulfil his thirst.

"Ah, the Cullen family, it is so nice to see you again, Carlisle," Aro said with feigned politeness as he stood and approached us. His eyes landed on me and he smiled. "Alexandria, finally immortal."

I held back the snarl that was rising in my throat and nodded politely instead. I had no verbal reply for him, at least not one that wouldn't start a fight, so I kept my mouth closed and my lips set in a firm line.

He half smiled at me and then addressed Edward. "May I?" he said as he held his hand out to take Edward's. Edward stepped forward, and Aro grasped his hand.

My nerves exploded and the desire to protect my family erupted inside of me. Jasper touched my hand, but I could barely feel his calming waves, and Edward gave me a curious look, but said nothing and turned back to Aro.

We waited as Aro studied Edward. "Interesting, I cannot read you. I wonder," he whispered as his eyes slid to me. "Is your beautiful wife protecting your thoughts?"

He let go of Edward's hand and grasped mine with a speed I did not register until it was too late. I snarled at him, but he merely waved me off with his free hand. "No need for that," he said before he frowned. "She is still silent to me."

He moved to touch Carlisle, then Jasper, and finally Alice before he cackled with laughter. "Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! She has shielded all of you without a visible barrier like our dear Isabella," Aro exclaimed joyously.

Then his eyes looked past Jasper, and I knew he was looking at my children.

"We did not expect twins," Aro said slowly. His sudden change in demeanor and voice left me extremely close to tumbling over the edge of my fragile control and snapping.

"I can hear three heart beats, one for Renesmee," he smiled at her and then looked at me. "May I see them?"

I looked at Edward, who nodded, and then at Jasper. We both stepped away from each other, revealing Ariana and Lucas.

"Aro, this is my son, Lucas, and my daughter, Ariana," Edward said as they stepped forward to stand between us.

Aro greeted them with an amazed smile. "Twins…" his gaze lingered on them for a while longer and then snapped to me. "Do they posses any special abilities?"

"Yes." I said tightly, knowing I could not lie or it would mean a fight if Aro found out about their talents another way.

"Unbelievable." Aro mumbled.

"This does not matter Aro," Marcus' voice rang out. "This coven is too large, too powerful. Ariana is not a risk, like her half-sister, but the boy is venomous."

Aro ignored Marcus and looked at the twins again. He held out his hand to Lucas. I wasn't sure what he was going to do; he could not read them, as I had obviously shielded everyone.

I growled instinctively, but Aro did not move his hand. Instead he stepped closer to my children. I growled louder, more fiercely.

"Aro, she is still a newborn, please don't test her limitations." Carlisle said.

"I do not wish to harm your children Alexandria, I only wish to know what they know," he said smoothly.

My instinct told me he was lying; I glanced at Edward quickly, the pained look on his face confirmed my belief. I could not let him touch my children. My lips parted, showing my teeth as I growled.

"Andria," Jasper warned. I could care less; I was seeing red. Aro reached closer to Ariana instead of Lucas.

"Do not touch my child." I warned slowly, menacingly. Aro looked at me, and then very slowly touched Ariana's cheek.

I snapped and lunged at his throat. Something hit me from my side and I was thrown back into the far wall of the room. I hit the floor and instantly was in a crouch. I saw who had ruined my attack, Alec. He was the key to the Volturi's power.

I snarled, low and deep. Alec crouched, and took a step closer. I could feel his eyes on me, my vision blurred, and I quickly threw up my own defense, shielding myself from his power.

It was obviously an unknown hidden talent that had been buried deep in my vampire mind until my body and mind decided it was necessary.

Alec lunged at me, furious, and I met him in mid air. I knew my one advantage was to get him to look at my eyes, to have him hold my gaze, and to captivate him. If I could do that, I could win.

The problem was the only desire I had was to rip out his throat, to tear him to pieces. My newborn instinct to fight was trying to control my rational thoughts. I held them back, knowing I could not fight from my instinct or I would lose; I would die.

Jasper had taught me that.

I caught his arms in my hands and threw him backwards in the air.

Jasper also taught me that male vampires were always stronger. However, newborns (female or male) were even stronger. Coupled with my recent hunting "accident" and my protective instincts for my children, I had never felt so powerful.

I landed on my feet and lunged on top of him. I snarled again, as I slammed his head into the marble floor.

His angry, red eyes stared into mine, and I growled deeply.

He closed his eyes quickly and pushed me off, throwing me up in the air. I felt his hand collide with my chest as he forced me back to the ground with more pressure. I felt the marble break under my back, as I heard Esme's screams for this to stop.

I tried to jump to my feet, but Alec's boot caught me across my jaw. I rolled and then scrambled to my feet. I lunged at him, grabbing his legs and slinging him into the far wall. I jumped on him again, slamming him back to the ground. His eyes met mine again, and this time he couldn't close them fast enough. I saw the silvery fog clouding the blood colored eyes. I slammed his head into the floor again. I growled and snarled at him.

I grabbed his shoulder in one hand and his head in the other, pulling them in opposite directions. He couldn't plead, he couldn't talk, he was entranced, I opened my jaws and was about to bite him when I felt a hand on my shoulder and was pulled away.

My arms were held behind my back. Unlike Jasper's more gentle hold, whoever held me, held me with enough force to not only be uncomfortable but also slightly painful.

Aro stepped in front of me, as Alec stood from the floor.

"How dare you!" Aro shouted as he raised his hand, and it connected with the left side of my face.

I heard Edward and Jasper growl, but it was Carlisle who was speaking. "Aro, she is a newborn and a mother. She feared for her child; she was only protecting her family. You provoked the attack and watched it happen. Do not punish her for her instinct."

Aro raised his hand again, and then lowered it. He stared at me; I glared back. "Kill her." He said. I felt the hands that bound my arms push me onto my knees.

"NO!" Edward cried out. In a flash I was released, and I saw Felix land in a heap on the floor as Edward helped me up.

This time it was Jasper and Felix in a heated battle. They were locked together in front of the thrones, while Alice, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie guarded the children.

"Enough, Felix!" Aro ordered sharply.

Jasper and Felix broke apart, and both stood staring at one another. Neither one was breathing or moving.

"Carlisle," Aro said. "Do not bring destruction upon your entire family. Alexandria will be the only one to pay for her mistake, if you back down."

"No, Aro, I will not sentence my daughter to death because she protected her child," Carlisle said. "We came here, upon your request, to explain ourselves to you once more. My son has found love in this woman, she would have sacrificed her life for my family once, and all she asked for was a child. She loves my son, and her children, and we love her in return. She has shown my family more kindness than we have seen in a long time, Aro. She saved my son, and she saved this family. Andria brought us back together again," Carlisle said.

"She is too dangerous, too volatile. I will spare her life only is she stays here in Volterra, as one of us," Aro said.

There it was, my worst fear. One would have to stay to ensure the safety of the others.

I hissed, as did Jane. Aro looked at me. "You would rather die, than remain here, saving your life?"

"I would rather die, than be without my family," I said to him somberly.

"Aro, she is a danger to no one," Edward said. "Jasper and I watch her every second of the day. She is magnificent; just like Bella, she was prepared for her fate, for the bloodlust that she would have and so she is able to control it. She is in control of herself. Look at her! Open your eyes, you know the way newborns fight; she did not fight like that at all. She was in control of her feelings, her instincts. You cannot deny her that, she is not dangerous."

"You claim she is controlled, and yet, her eyes are as red as mine," Aro sneered.

"She slipped; it was an accident on my account for not scouting the area better. It won't happen again," Edward stated firmly.

"I hunt with her now. I'm faster and stronger than she is, and can and will keep control of her at all times," Jasper added.

"No she stays or she dies," Aro stated.

He was shook up, because I had overpowered Alec, not by physical strength, but by metal power. This scared him; Alec was no longer the most powerful force of the Volturi. I would rather die than leave my family for the guard.

"Let them leave, Aro," Demetri said as he stepped forward from the shadows.

"She stays," Aro growled.

Demetri shook his head. "No. Alexandria leaves with her family. She belongs with them. I've stood by in the shadows following your commands without question, but not this time. Not this order." He caught my eye. "We have caused enough trouble for the Cullens without provocation, and they have always been innocent. They are a powerful coven, yes, but not one that _seeks _power. Let them return home without the loss of a member of their family."

"Since when have you developed feelings for the Cullen Coven?" Aro snapped.

Demetri did not answer, but instead replied, "They all leave, including Alexandria, with no harm, or I leave."

"You don't know what you are doing."

"I'm completely aware of my actions, Aro. They go," he said firmly.

Aro stared at him for a long time before growling and whipping to face Carlisle. "Take your family and leave. If for _any _reason I must visit your coven again I will not be as gracious to leave one of you unharmed."

"Thank you, my old friend," Carlisle said dryly.

I turned quickly and leapt into Edward's arms. I jumped so high he caught my legs on his arms, he held me there, wrapping his own arms tightly around me. I felt Carlisle pat me on my back. Edward set me down, and I was instantly embraced by my children.

I squatted to see them face-to-face and smiled as I saw their identical eyes. "Let's go home," I said as they both wrapped their arms around me.

I stood and my eyes met Demetri's. "Thank you," I mouthed to him.

He said nothing, but nodded in reply.

We left quickly and made our way, in the limo, back to the airstrip. It was still quiet, but the emotions were much lighter.

When we were on the plane, I asked Edward the question that had been bothering me the most.

"Why did Demetri help us?"

"You," Edward stated.

Seeing my puzzled expression, he elaborated. "Sometimes, if a vampire can overcome the desire to kill their singer they will develop feelings for them. It doesn't alway have to be deep love, but sometimes just an intense desire to protect. Some vampires say that protectiveness is because the vampire does not want another one drinking from his or her singer."

I nodded my understanding and he continued. "Demetri would have killed you, but since he did not his protective desire grew. When he saw you as a vampire - happy, mated, a mother, he could not let any harm come to you. While you did not hold the same appeal scent-wise, your smell and looks still triggered that instinct when Aro ordered your death. Demetri could not stand to see you killed."

"So, instead he threatened to leave his own coven?"

Edward nodded.

"Whatever his crazy reasoning was, I don't care," Jasper said. "I'm just glad we are goin home!"

"Me too, Uncle Jas, those people were creepy," Ariana said.

We all laughed, and I pulled my twins closer to me and kissed the tops of their heads.

Jacob was waiting on the porch when we pulled up. Before the vehicle came to a complete stop, Nessie was out and running into his arms. The twins jumped out and ran up to an excited Todd, who was probably happy he wasn't stuck alone with Jacob anymore.

I climbed out of the vehicle and was instantly swept into Edward's arms. "Now we can truly start our forever."


	43. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended. **

Author's Note: Dont miss the last chapter ( Chapter 42) right before this. I posted them back to back. Again, I'm sorry for the long delay; Real Life happens. I hope you have enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing and sharing with you. :)

Epilogue

**Andria's PoV:**

Sixty years had passed since the day we left Volterra as a family. Our family continued to live a peaceful life without interference or threat from the Volturi. I watched my children grow up before my eyes into wonderful, intelligent, beautiful beings.

The best part, or at least one of my most favorite things, was the perfect recall. I always had my memories; even my slightly fuzzy human ones had not vanished.

Several years after my change, once I had calmed down and could control my inner beast, Vanessa visited us.

She didn't leave.

Instead, she asked to be turned.

She said her goodbyes to her family and remaining friends before coming to our home, and joining our family.

It was three years after her change, once Lucas had fully matured, that he and Vanessa became mates. I was ecstatic for my son and friend.

We moved to New York when I was sixteen, in vampire years of course. Of course, Jacob came with us.

I attended Juilliard as a ballerina while Edward enrolled to study music. Vanessa was accepted as well, so Lucas learned to play the violin.

The other "children" attended NYU. Carlisle and Esme lived in a large house near Central Park, an equal distance between the two schools.

It was during my senior year at Juilliard that I received the worst phone call of my existence.

_"Hello?" I asked as I answered my cell. _

_"Andria, this is Wesley. You need to come home." _

_He sounded different. I had kept in touch through phone calls and emails, and Wesley had always been chipper and happy. This time his voice was somber._

_"What's wrong?" I questioned hesitantly afraid of the answer. _

_"Your grandparents have passed away." _

_The world stood still on the busy streets of Manhattan. People passed by, grumbling profanities under their breath because of my sentient stance in the middle of the street, but I didn't hear them. _

_Beside me, Edward was just as still. We had just talked with them the night before, they were fine, healthy... alive._

_"Andria, are you there?" Wesley asked after a moment, snapping me out of my fog. _

_"Yes." _

_I didn't know a vampire's voice could crack. "I'll be home on the first flight I can get." _

_When we arrived at the house, Alice had two tickets in her hand and our bags packed. _

_Tears that couldn't be shed were shining in her sorrowful eyes as she hugged us both goodbye before we quickly departed. _

_I learned they had passed peacefully during the night. _

_The funeral was beautiful. A beautiful end to two beautiful people who lived a beautifully long life together. _

_Wesley asked what I would do with the house. Katherine and Wesley no longer lived in the smaller dwelling on the outskirts of the property. Papa had stopped boarding horses and raising cattle years before, so Wesley and Katherine had moved. _

_Wesley had hired a good friend to maintain the gardens and property for Papa. _

_"I'll take over paying the man to keep the house up. Once I graduate from Juilliard, I'll move down here," I responded to his question. _

_He nodded and then gave a sad smile. "They were real proud of you, Andria." _

We returned to New York, and my senior showcase was a tribute to their lives. Edward composed a piece in their memory and played it at the Showcase.

That summer we moved to Bath. Rosalie and Emmett decided to stay in the other house, because Rosalie loved its quaint charm nestled deep in the property, but its short running distance to the main house.

Esme and Carlisle tried to get Edward and me to take the master, since it was truly my house, but I couldn't. That room would always be Papa's and Granny's, and I couldn't call that room mine.

Instead, we kept my sunny yellow room, and did a slight remodel to make it larger. Jasper and Edward used part of Travis's room to make a new bathroom and removed the old bathroom to add more space to our new bedroom.

Any changes that we made to the house, we always tried to keep its plantation charm.

Alice and Jasper kept the room they stayed in. While Lucas and Vanessa took the room Rose and Emmett had been in. Ariana moved into the remaining room.

We converted one of the extra rooms that had once been a study, into a bedroom for Nessie and Jacob.

We settled into life in Bath easily. We chose not to attend school and took online college courses instead, while Carlisle worked at the local hospital.

My strange ability to keep pets continued even after we left Tahoe. There had been several other animals to join our family besides Todd. Balto the wolf pup came after Todd.

In New York I had an orange tabby cat. In Bath, I went to the local animal shelter and returned with two dogs. Neither of them had been frightened of me, while the others had shied away, so they both came home.

Simba and Nala were Alaskan Malamutes that had somehow worked their way from Alaska to the south. They were both red and white in color with sweet dispositions. Simba was a rescue that had a bald spot, behind his left front leg, where his previous dickhead owner had placed a body harness on him meant for a Cocker Spaniel.

Despite his horrid past, Simba loved all of the members of his new family, and so did Nala. They loved chasing Jacob's wolf around the yard.

As the years went by, Alice eventually stopped looking for the Volturi and we settled into a calm life of online courses, spending time as a family, and hunting.

Of course, when Alice stopped looking for the Volturi is when we received our biggest surprise.

_"I don't know if I should take Latin or Mythology?" I questioned to no one in particular. "Latin sounds very boring, but I've always liked mythology." _

_"Take mythology, Carlisle can teach you Latin," Rose stated from the chair._

_I submitted my online class schedule for the fall as Edward began descending the stairs. When he reached midway, both he and Alice gasped and turned toward the door. _

_"How could I have not seen this?" Alice asked with alarm. _

_I scented the air, and was shocked that I recognized the smell. Why was _he_ here?_

_Seconds later there was a knock at the door. _

_Edward went to answer it, with Jasper, who had come out of the library, close behind him. _

_"Hello. Why are you here? We've done nothing wrong," Edward stated coolly. _

_"I'm not here to summon you or your family. I've come to ask to stay for a while." _

_Edward stepped to the side, and allowed Demetri to enter the house. _

_"You have a beautiful home, Alexandria," he said with a smile. _

_"Thank you, and pardon my rudeness, but why the hell have you popped up on our doorstep?" _

_Demetri chuckled lowly. "After your family left Volterra, I realized that I needed to remove myself from the Volturi for a period of time. I finished my service to the Kings, turned in my Volturi pendant and cloak, and came to America. I had hopes that I could remain here with your family."_

_"Again, not to be rude, but... why?" _

_"I will assume Edward explained why I reacted the way I did when Aro sentenced you to death." _

_When I nodded, he continued. _

_"I find the prospect of drinking from animals rather disturbing, much as you view drinking from humans, but I would like the chance to live as a person with a family, away from being a feared soldier among the Volturi."_

_"A new start?" I asked. _

_"I suppose you could call it that," he replied. _

_"Im not the leader of this family, so it's not solely my decision if you stay or not, but this is my house and for the time being you may stay, under the condition that Edward and Jasper sense no other ulterior motives or intentions." _

_"I swear I have none," he said._

_"While that's all fine and dandy, I don't really trust anyone associated with the Volturi, whether or not they saved my life, at one point you tried to eat me." _

_"I'm very glad I did not." _

_"Me too." I turned to Edward who read my thoughts. _

_"I don't sense anything. As far as I can tell he's telling the truth." _

_Jasper agreed. _

_"Well then, when Carlisle gets home we can have a family discussion." _

_At that moment Ariana and Lucas walked through through the kitchen and into the room. _

_"No, Lucas I will not write your essay for -" her words stopped as she caught sight of Demetri. _

_As I looked back and forth between the two of them I realized what had happened. _

_Edward groaned at the same time as I said, "Well, fuck." _

**Edward's PoV:**

Andria had grown over the years into a beautiful, talented, and stunning vampire. Her abilities grew as she aged, and she began to be able to control them better. While we had no use for her defensive abilities, the ability to calm animals and have them feel safe around a family of vampires never ceased to cause much amusement in the house.

Much had changed since Andria had become a vampire and we returned from Volterra, and yet, much had stayed the same.

Vanessa was a bright, sunny addition to our family. She possessed no true special ability, but her sunny disposition and bright smile brought light and happiness to wherever she was.

My Renesmee married Jacob several years after Vanessa had grew out of her newborn phase. Andria was happy to see the wolves, or what remained of them. Sam, Jared, and Paul had all stopped phasing to begin families of their own and left the remaining wolves to protect La Push.

The greatest change to our family was the addition of Demetri, who had in fact left the Volturi for good. His acceptance into our family was not easy or quick, but Ariana adored him, and he adored her. Their relationship made his transition slightly easier as well as a little harder.

Andria's threats to remove appendages if any harm came to her daughter were a daily event, but Demetri took them with a smile and a promise to always protect Ariana with his life.

"Edward!" Andria called. "We're going to be late if you don't get your sparkly ass downstairs!"

I sighed, and grabbed my things from beside the doorway to our bedroom before making my way down the stairs to join the rest of the family.

Today started the first day of school at Bath High School.

This was our second time living in Bath. After Demetri showed up we moved to Vermont for several years, then Ontario, and next a tiny town in Pennsylvania before we finally moved back to Bath.

Carlisle was working at the local hospital again, while Esme did charity work here in Bath and other small surrounding towns. Demetri appeared too old to go to school, having been changed when he was twenty-seven, so he was 'attending college'. Rose, Emmett, and Jasper would be entering as Juniors. Jacob, Andria, Alice, Nessie and I would be Sophomores, while Ariana and Lucas were Freshmen.

Of course we had to also rearrange our story as well. Demetri, Emmett, and Andria were related. Jasper and Rose kept up the appearance of twins. Alice and I were brother and sister, while Nessie was the older sister to Ariana and Lucas, and Jacob was an only child.

When we pulled into the parking lot and exited the three vehicles we took, it was apparent that this school was going to be like all the others. The whispers started instantly, as did the stares.

I wrapped my arm around Andria's waist and placed a kiss on her head. "Ready?" I asked.

"I'm almost ninety years old, and I'm never ready for the first day of school," she responded with a smile.

"Time to make the bets," Emmett exclaimed quietly, making sure none of the humans heard us. "Who do you think will get the most stares, who will get asked out the most, and of course what crazy rumor will the sheep come up with this year?"

We all laughed at Emmett's excitement, but inside I was nervous. At the previous schools Andria had always held every boy's attention wherever she went.

Andria, sensing my discomfort, stood on her tiptoes and planted her lips against mine in a seductive kiss. "Don't worry about the other little boys, Mr. Cullen; you're the only man I'm ever going home with."

I smirked as she kissed me again, and the boys who had been staring at her turned away in rejection.

It was sure to be an eventful and exciting start to another chapter in our eternity together.


End file.
